Apathy
by berry5tz
Summary: Fugaku thinks he has parenting down perfectly. Minato doesn't believe so. Sasuke has lost interest. Due to a traumatic event, Sasuke has given up on his father. . Can Minato and Naruto help the Uchihas?. Alternate Universe. Ninja universe. Profanity. Some child abuse (Not explicit)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : The funny thing is…this was meant to be a one-shot. Oh well…

 **Warnings:** Contains some content of child abuse. Mild. Verbal abuse.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I have only the plot of this fan-fiction. I own nothing else.

* * *

 **Apathy**

 _ **Of Hearts and Minds**_

 _First day at the Ninja Academy 7:35 am._

The instructors at the ninja academy were getting excited. This year was a promising year. The children coming in were brimming with new potential. The best crop of youngster coming through these doors in years. It wasn't to say that children of past generations weren't any good. No, far from it, however this crop of youngsters held the greatest amount as a group than ever before and the instructors were nearly jumping with excitement at the opportunity to be a part of honing these new ninja and their skills. Still they needed to get things ready before bringing the children inside. There was much hustle and bustle as they went about getting ready and also chatting excitedly about which children they would receive in their classes.

Outside on the playground with their parents in tow were this year's newest students of the ninja arts. Most of the children were from ninja clans and had already been taught a few basic things to give them a head start. You could easily pick them out from the rest of the students. They all had on clothing specifically designed for their clan or they had facial marking or other tattoos. For yet others it was their physical appearance alone that set them apart from everyone else. These children had physical characteristics that naturally made them stand out in the crowd. The new students weren't all from clans however. Some of them were children from the civilian population of the village. This group was a small one in comparison, but still did their best to represent their segment of the village population. These children had been tested to see if they possessed enough chakra to be considered for the ninja program. All that were able to pass the test were welcomed to come and take part in this year's enrollment.

Finally, after what seemed a long time to the parents and students alike. A young man of medium height, who appeared to be in his early twenties came out to meet everyone. He had a distinguishable scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. It should have marred his looks, but it did nothing to harm they young man's handsome face. He raised both of his arms and then clapped his hands twice above his head to gain everyone's attention. This did the trick as everyone turned to face him.

"Greetings everyone and welcome to the Leaf village's Ninja Academy." The young man bowed and then continued. "My name is Iruka Umino and I am one of the instructors here at the academy. I am also your escort to the auditorium. Where the Head master will meet with all of you. We are very excited for this year's new students and we hope that you all will be excited to be here. Now if all of you would kindly follow me into the building I would be grateful."

The new students began making their way from the playground where they passed the time talking with friends and their parents and headed inside. Once inside everyone followed Iruka as he led them down the hall. Students saw classrooms lined up on either side of the hallway as they went and as some of them became nervous, their parents gave their children words of encouragement as they made their way along. There were no decorations on the walls. No happy pictures of animals and flowers and the like that you would find in a civilian school. Only an occasional sign posted here and there telling students to not run through the halls or some other rule.

Iruka made it to the end of the hall and turned left. The group following him turned as well and continued to gaze at everything around them. Once again when Iruka got to the end of the hall he turned. This time he went to the right and before him were a stair case that led down into the auditorium. He started down them and went to the center row down front. There were already a number of older students that were already seated in other rows right and left down front and then all three sections of the back. The interesting thing was that these kids' parents weren't with them. It seemed that only the first years came with their parents.

The headmaster was standing off to the side on stage talking with some of the members of the academy board. He noticed the fresh new members of potential ninja being brought in by Iruka. They exchanged silent greetings as Iruka made the front of the center row. He turned to speak with the group.

"Okay everyone please file in and have a seat here in this section. The headmaster will be ready to speak with you in a few minutes. At the end of the speech, please remain seated. An instructor for each class homeroom with come and stand were I am right now and call out the names of the students that are assigned to him or her. Each student is to line up alongside that instructor and he or she will lead their group out and to their homeroom. The parents of these students are permitted to follow the group to their new home room. Thank you."

 _The village streets at 7:50 am._

Three blocks from the academy, one little boy was trying to pull his big brother along in an effort to make him go faster. They were late leaving this morning and now were rushing to the academy. The little boy didn't want to be late, but their father had said that he needed to talk to his big brother before they left and now they were running to school. The little guy was wearing a dark blue high collared shirt with the fan symbol on the back and white cargo shorts. His hair was black and spiked in the back in three proud spikes. The sides hung and framed his determined face. Big brother was dressed with the same style shirt but the color was a dark brown with its own fan symbol on the back. Black ninja pants were worn and his legs were wrapped in white wrapping tape to the ankle. The boy was considerably talker than his little brother with long black tresses that were tied back in a low ponytail. He also had the fringe of hair that framed his face. Two very dark and amused eyes were looking down at his little brother.

"Sasuke, everything will be just fine. Please just relax."

"Relax! Relax, Itachi, This is my first day in the academy. I wanted to make the right impression. This isn't it." Sasuke gestured to the two of them and their surroundings.

Itachi let out the laugh that wanted to come out. Sasuke never failed to make him laugh. The little boy was far too serious about things. He noticed that Sasuke was still trying to pull him to run faster and decided that it was time to slow his brother down.

"Here, Sasuke, let me take the stress out of your run for you." He said half laughing and have serious.

He immediately stopped them both by pulling Sasuke to a stop. The sudden movement made Sasuke, yelp. Itachi went and stood in front of his little brother and knelt down. Without warning, Itachi reached back and pulled his little brother forward until Sasuke's chest was against his back. He then grabbed his little brother's legs and in one movement moved Sasuke up onto his back as he stood up. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around his brother's neck before he fell back and ended up hanging upside down. Itachi then positioned the little boy, so that he was now on his back getting a piggy-back ride to school. Sasuke was exasperated with his big brother.

"Itachi! Please put me down! Do we really need to add embarrassment to the list of my turmoil this morning?"

Again Itachi let out another laugh as he began his run again. Sauske was yelling the whole time while people were watching them and shaking their heads chuckling at the two boys antics, as they sped on passed them. This was not how Sasuke imagined his first day of school. Late and the entire village talking about the spectacle that his big brother, Itachi had just made of them.

 _The Hokage brings his son to school. 7:50 am._

The Fourth Hokage was busy walking his son to his first day of class at the ninja academy. Several people were out this morning already busy doing what they needed to do. Each and every one of them waved to their Hokage as he came down the street. Some even wanted to give a verbal greeting and to ask how the Hokage was doing. He was a man that stood over five foot- eleven and he was wearing his Hokage robe and hat. He has blond hair and the brightest blue eyes that can twinkle with amusement one moment and then flash like lightning the next when angered. Over-all though, he was a kind and good-natured man. The village loved their Hokage and always wanted to show their respect and appreciation by talking and waving to him.

However, the Hokage wasn't alone. A little, near replica of him was walking alongside him and wasn't at all pleased with this turn of events. Their walk had begun well enough. They had even left early enough to be sure to be on time, but the little boy found himself getting exasperated once they reached the half way point of their chosen route. When one man finally left them to go on about his business. The little boy decided that it was time to speak up.

"Poppa, we are NEVER going to make it in time to school. At this rate, I'll be lucky if I make the last class of the day before school is out." He said sulking.

The Hokage or Minato Namikaze, chuckled sheepishly at his son.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Maybe your mother should bring you next time. I seem to draw a lot of attention to us."

"Poppa, it is because you wear that robe and hat when we go out." Naruto said as he gestured to his father's garments. "It's drawing attention to us every time we go out and besides you know that if mom brings me she is going to be the one that is stopping to talk to everyone and I'll still never get there!"

Minato couldn't help but laugh at this statement. It was true that he had to wear his robe when he was out and that Kushina loved to talk.

"Ha, ha-ha, okay son you do have a point there. Maybe I should talk to Kakashi about bringing you to school."

"Kakashi!" The little boy yelled. "Kakashi is the King of Tardiness! I'd be lucky if I made it to school by the third day of the week. You and mom would probably be sending out a search party to look for us. Only to find us only three blocks away from our house!"

Minato again let out a laugh. Naruto was funny when he was trying to be serious. He was also right about Kakashi. The young man couldn't make it to his own party on time. The only thing that Kakashi could make on time was a mission. Other than that, the young shinobi was a dud when it came to being accounted for.

"Here, Naruto let me make this up to you."

"How, poppa?"

"You'll see, son."

"Now just stand still for a moment."

Minato did a quick hand sign and made sure that he was touching his son as he did so and in a swish of leaves the two were gone. They reappeared in front of the academy and Naruto, with eyes wide was immediately moving his hands over himself to make sure he was all present. His father let out a hearty laugh this time. Naruto was embarrassed, but what could he say? This was the first time that he had ever experienced the teleportation jutsu. He would have said how cool it was, but he was more concerned to know if he was still in one piece.

The duo wasn't alone they soon realized, as another pair had just arrived. A boy looking to be about thirteen was carrying his little brother piggy-back. The two boys were definitely brothers as their physical characteristics made them a close resemblance to each other. The little boy had been yelling until they arrived and saw two people just suddenly appear only a few feet away from them.

Sasuke was sure he was going to punch his brother once they got there. He wanted to run on his own two feet not be carried like a sissy through the village. ' _Oh well at least we-._ ' The thought was broken due to two people suddenly appearing before him. Now Sasuke has seen teleportation jutsu before but he had never been so close when someone appeared. It was kind of creepy to him. One minute you're alone and the next someone is standing right in front of you. Thus, Itachi felt his little brother's shudder and the sudden pressure that wasn't painful nor threatening, but definitely tightening around his own body, as Sasuke instinctively hugged himself closer to his big brother.

"Hello, Itachi." Minato greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Hokage sama. I see that you also had the duty to bring your relative to school this morning."

"Yes, this is my son, Naruto." Minato chuckled and then added. "Naruto meet Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. It looks like you and Sasuke will be in the same class perhaps?"

"It's possible." Replied Itachi as he let his brother down on his feet. "Sasuke, please be polite and say hello to our Hokage and his son."

Sasuke was feisty when he was at home, but out in public the little boy was very shy and quiet around people he didn't know. This was partly due to the fact that, their father didn't permit Sasuke to leave the Uchiha district. Sasuke's father demanded that Sasuke get permission from him to go and only with either their mother or his older brother. Within the district, Sasuke was even more limited. He was obligated to remain at home. This was where Sasuke was most of the time and their father didn't seem to have a problem with this rule.

Sasuke had gone and hid behind his big brother as soon as Itachi had let him down. Now he peered around his brother's leg to look at the two people. The little boy across from him seemed okay enough. He was standing next to his father and was offering his hand to him to shake. Sasuke then looked up at their leader, the Hokage. The man didn't seem threatening at all. He was smiling at him in the kindest way. A way that only Sasuke's brother ever gave him. ' _It must be okay then if Itachi says so and besides_ _they look nice enough_.' He thought as he moved out from behind his brother's leg and reached for Naruto's hand.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke." Sasuke felt stupid that instant. Didn't Naruto's father just tell him who he was?

He blushed beet red at his mistake. If Naruto or his father thought it was funny or thought that Sasuke was stupid, neither of them let on.

"Hello, Sasuke, like my poppa said, I'm Naruto and it's nice to meet you." Then Naruto looked up at Itachi.

"It's nice to meet you too, Itachi. I hope we can all be friends."

Itachi smiled at that and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"That would be very nice Naruto. I think we will take you up on that offer. Shall we, Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't speak. Words were leaving him as he was feeling embarrassed again at his own awkwardness, but he managed to nod his head vigorously in agreement.

Minato smiled at the little boy and then glanced at his watch.

"Well, we better head on in and explain why we are both late on the first day. The headmaster has started his speech five minutes ago."

"Aaah, poppa see. I told you, you should have left your robe at home." Exclaimed Naruto.

"Now, Naruto look at the bright side. If we had come earlier than we would have missed meeting both of the Uchiha brothers… right?"

Naruto was suddenly embarrassed again. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head. A habit that he had acquired a couple of years ago when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Ah, yeah you're right poppa." Then he went and bowed to the Uchiha brothers. "Sorry Itachi and Sasuke. I didn't mean to be bad."

"There was no harm done, Naruto. Now we better go on in." Itachi replied has he took his brother's hand to lead them in.

"You're right." Minato added.

The four started walking into the building. Naruto walked next to Sasuke while his father was to his left. Itachi was on the right of the two little boys. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and thought. ' _Wow, maybe I_ _have just made my first friend at school. This could be fun.'_ Sasuke glanced over at Naruto from time to time and thought. _'This is my first friend ever. I hope that father will allow me to play over at Naruto's house sometimes or that Naruto can come over to play at my house. Maybe big brother can help make father okay with it._ ' Thus began the first day of Naruto's and Sasuke's friendship.

 _September 2_ _nd_ _at the academy._

School was now into its eighth day and Naruto and Sasuke were fast becoming the best of friends. They had ended up in the same classroom, as Naruto's father had thought. This was the good news. The bad news was they sat in different rows. Naruto ended up in the third row higher up as the room was designed in stadium style where you climbed steps to reach the next row of desks. There were three rows. Each row divided by a set of steps that led to the top row. The boys were placed in the row closest to the entrance of the classroom.

Sasuke ended up seated at the first row. This was disappointing enough, but it was made worse by being made to sit next to a pink haired girl that couldn't stop making those 'I've found my dream guy' kind of eyes at him all the time. The little girl's name was Sakura Haruno and she wasn't the only one that was giving Sasuke this look. Sasuke was a fan-favorite among all of the girls in the academy much to Sasuke's growing annoyance. Naruto thought it was all kind of funny at first, but after a while he began to feel sorry for the kid; that's when Naruto started to get annoyed with the girls.

They never failed to follow Sasuke around. They never failed to giggle and flirt every chance they got. They never failed to get into fights over who was going to be Sasuke's girlfriend and last but not least. They never failed to try to worm their way between the best friends. Whenever they went out for recess or lunch or any time that was down time momentarily at the academy. After eight days of this, the two friends were both frustrated and decided that something had to be done about the girls in their class. So it was Naruto who had come up with a plan to get the girls off Sasuke's last nerves.

A plan however wasn't needed. Things would take a turn all on their own and it happened at lunch time that very afternoon.

Sakura had been pestering Sasuke all morning about ditching Naruto and coming and eating lunch with her. Sasuke kept telling her no all morning. Sakura would be crestfallen for a moment and then would rebound and come back at him with the same request ten minutes later. This was bad but it got worse when Iruka sensei, caught sight of a note that was being passed from a frustrated Sasuke to a very happy pinkette.

"I'm sorry that my lessons this morning have been boring the two of you, Sasuke and Sakura." A sarcastic Iruka replied.

He had been watching all of his students during this morning's lessons and noticed a lot of note passing between the two children. He could tell that Sasuke had been getting increasingly annoyed with the letters. So it must have been Sakura that had originally began to pass the notes. So he decided to put an end to it and to make an example out of them to the whole class. The students watched their Sensei walk over to Sasuke and Sakura. Most of the students watched in amusement. They knew what was about to happen next.

"You aren't boring, Sensei, but Sakura is annoying and keeps passing notes." Sasuke said in anger while looking at Sakura with a menacing glare.

Sakura had never seen this expression from Sasuke and was taken aback by it and ended up stuttering.

"I-I am sorry Iruka sensei. It won't happen again." She was looking up at Iruka with a pleading look, but Iruka wasn't in the mood to forgive.

"Give me the note."

Again Sakura began pleading for her sensei to cut her some slack, but Iruka held out his hand and while Sakura just sat there stuttering and mumbling. Sasuke grabbed the note swiftly out of her hand and handed to their Sensei. He really didn't care if the class heard what was read out loud or not. Iruka took the note and without a ceremony began to read the note out loud.

"Please Sasuke, please come and have lunch with me. I brought an extra bento just for you. I thought we could sit and talk and eat together." As Iruka read the note out loud nearly all of the class was in a fit of giggles. The boys in particular got amusement out of it. Most of the girls laughed as well as they saw Sakura as a rival to their crush, but not everyone was happy.

Naruto, just sat with his arms folded on his desk shaking his head. He really felt bad for his best friend. Fortunately for him girls didn't find him at all appealing and that was just fine with Naruto. He figured that he would never understand girls not even if he lived thousands of years. While Naruto thought about it. Ino, was also none too pleased. Even though, Sakura was her rival in love. She didn't think it was right for Iruka to read the note out loud in front of the class like this nor did she like how Sasuke just grabbed the note with no regards to Sakura's feelings and gave it to their Sensei. If she thought that was bad then she was in for it for the best part of the note was about to come.

"I really like you Sasuke." Iruka continued to read. "I just knew when I first set eyes on you that I had found my soulmate and true love."

Now at this statement everyone in class began laughing loudly with some of the boys making cat calls and jeers on top of it. Sakura was in tears and Sasuke was uncaring. Iruka decided to stop there and not read what Sasuke wrote back in answer to her. He could see that it was enough. He crumpled up the note and turned to pitch it with perfect aim into the wastepaper basket. Then he walked back up to stand in front of his desk. Raising his arms he began to regain control of his class.

"Class that is enough now. Please quiet down." Iruka calmly called out.

The class did as they were told and the laughter died quickly with a few girls still giggling. One serious look from Iruka and they stopped. Iruka folded his arms in front of his chest as he leaned back against the desk.

"Look, I'm sorry, Sasuke and Sakura that I did this to you, but I'm also not sorry at all." Iruka began. He was now back in teaching mode and this lesson was a life lesson that he was about to give.

"Why did you come to this academy? What is your purpose for being here? Are you here to make fond memories of school day fun with your friends? Are you here to find the love of your lives? Is that why you came here? Some of you are obliged to come here, but most of you aren't. So why come?" Iruka shook his head. The classroom was very quiet and each student now very attentive. Sakura had quieted somewhat now as well as she dutifully listened.

"I'm sorry to tell you that you are in the wrong place, if this is what any of you think. This isn't junior high. You don't live in one of the regular cities that have these types of schools where children go to learn and eventually further their education in the civilian things. For example going to school to learn how to own and run your own business. Or learn to be a chemist or maybe say, an architect. These are all good and fine, but this isn't were you are. This isn't what you will be doing. A nice safe job that pays sometimes ridiculous salaries.

You are hoping to become ninja of the hidden Leaf village. We are responsible for protecting not only each other and this village, but we also protect all of the land of Fire. This includes those kids that are going to a regular school. You are different from them because you are being taught your occupation right now. Therefore you don't have as they do the time for fond memories with friends and going on dates and having boyfriends or girlfriends. This school, this academy requires your full attention and focus and will. It demands that you give your best every time you walk through the front doors. It demands you to be disciplined enough to know that you aren't here for fun and games. Because the occupation that you have chosen will kill you. It will kill your comrades if you haven't' been paying attention and haven't realized the true reason why anybody comes here."

Iruka paused for a moment to let what he had just told them to sink in. He looked over the room and everyone was quiet and sitting up straight and giving him what he hasn't had since eight days ago when this group of students got placed together in this room. He finally had their _FULL_ attention. Now it was time for him to deliver the most important part of where he was going with all of this.

"Yes, you can die on the job. Ninja die all the time and that includes our most experienced and strongest shinobi. It isn't always an unfortunate incident were a ninja has given his all and it wasn't enough. It isn't the shinobi that died because he was protecting others. Yes, ninja die this way and it is an admirable way to go, but that isn't always what happens. For example, sometimes an experienced shinobi becomes distracted due to something that is happening at home. Instead of leaving it there until he returns home from a mission. It becomes one of the things he packs and takes with him on the mission. This becomes the distraction that will cost him his career or maybe even his life. All it takes is for you to forget your training for a second. For you to become careless or reckless and you're gone."

Iruka paused as he looked over his class. He was constantly reading their reactions to what he was telling them. It was part of his job to know the mindsets of his students. Some of the children looked shocked at hearing this others were in disbelief and a few knew exactly what Iruka was talking about. Sadly, they had lost either one or both of their parents due to missions that had gone wrong.

Iruka glanced over at these children and a ping of sadness touched his own heart. He knew of these children's parents. Some of them died because of the negligence of others on their teams. Some had died because they were the ones that caused for things to go wrong. ' _This is exactly_ _why I must be hard on these kids now. It isn't a game that, I'm playing with them just to gain some perverse satisfaction out of their embarrassment or misery. They need to fully understand why they are here.'_ Iruka thought, as he resolutely continues on.

"There will be presentations given here. These things will be presented by shinobi that survived a mission; but they were badly injured and are no longer shinobi. Some of these presentations will be presented by us instructors. The presentations will be of slides or video obtained of missions gone bad. These things you will be shown isn't for the faint of heart. I don't say these things to scare you, but I say these things to warn you. IF you came here thinking of having nothing but a good time and maybe pull a few pranks or if you think that you are going to find your soulmate here. Then get up and leave right now. You aren't fit to be here and you will become a liability to your team mates once and if you manage to graduate from this academy. We screen students very rigorously here and if within three months of being here you start to show signs that you don't have what it takes to be here. You will be told of what it is that is the problem. If you can't or you refuse to change. You will be asked to leave by the end of your first year here." Iruka moves away from his desk to stand only a few feet away from the center row.

"Make no mistakes about this students. We take our roles here at this academy very seriously. We are responsible for turning out genin that are disciplined, focused, willingly to learn and understand and value teamwork. If you came here for anything else. You will be asked to leave."

"Again, Sakura, I'm sorry that I made an example out of you in front of this class, but this was necessary. You are one of the ones that are in trouble already and it's only been eight days. I only did this to warn you and to warn all of you." Iruka waves his extended right arm out over the entire class.

"Now I will give all of you ten minutes to think on what I've told you. If you come to realize in that amount of time that you aren't' ready for this then leave. I won't hold it against you. If after ten minutes no one has left the room. Then I will understand that all of you are staying and we will continue on with class."

Iruka then went and sat behind his desk. He opened up a lesson book and began marking off the section that he wanted to cover this morning and how far he wanted to go. The students glanced around at each other at first. Then some began to pensively go over the speech in their own minds. Some bowing their heads as they did so. Others stared out the window as they thought. While others kept looking around nervously hoping that someone else would stand up and head out. Then they could get up and follow them out.

Iruka looked up discreetly from time to time during the ten minutes just so he could gage who were mostly likely to be gone by year's end. He saw quite a few that were determined to remain, however he also saw a few that would definitely not make the year. The ten minutes were up and Iruka wasn't surprised that the kids that wanted to leave didn't have the courage to. In his mind, if this had been a mission were volunteers were needed to go on a dangerous assignment. These kids would have failed. They lacked courage. They weren't capable of leading a mission. They weren't even capable of following orders. These kids would fail because they would be too afraid to do what was required of them. The way they were too afraid to make the right decision and leave this classroom. A decision that will now have to be made for them by the end of the year.

Getting up from his chair and with lesson book in hand, Iruka began class once more.

"Now I want all of you to open you ninja strategies guide textbook. We will read chapter two part four together. We will then hold a discussion on it afterwards. So please pay attention to the material as we read it together. Every one of you will have a question that you will have to answer."

The discussion ended up being the best that the class has had since it was first formed. Iruka was very pleased. It seemed that his speech this morning was what was needed. He glanced over at the clock on the wall just above the door. The large timepiece showed that it was now time for lunch.

"Okay, students that was an excellent job from all of you." He praised happily. "Now you may all go out for a half hour lunch break."

There was a cheer from the students as they all rushed to get their things put away and grabbed their bento boxes. Iruka watched them all go out before turning back to his desk to pull out his own lunch from the bottom drawer.

Naruto rushed over to his best friend's side and they made their way over to a table that was near the taijutsu training area. This table was the furthest away from every other table and wasn't desirable by the rest of the students because the taijutsu area had a natural dirt ground floor. A decent breeze can make dust fly up and over where the lunch table was and thus wasn't a popular place to sit.

Here the two boys sat across from each other as they pulled open their lunches and began to eat. No amount of dirt was going to make them worry. They ate and talked and were having a pleasant time; that was until Ino decided to ruin it along with Sakura and most of the girls in their class. Sasuke instantly knew that they were on their way over before they even had started in their direction.

"Heads up, Naruto. I believe girls are coming our way and it promises to be bad."

Naruto half choked on his juice as he struggled to say something.

"What!?...what do you mean, Sasuke?" Naruto looked around wildly.

"Trust me. I can see Ino and Sakura at their table and the conversation they're having is going to bring trouble to ours."

Naruto groaned and then he groaned even louder as he saw the girls in question heading their way just as Sasuke had predicted. Ino was in the lead. She was angry and that was probably an understatement. She held Sakura's hand pulling her along with her while most of the girls of the class followed behind them. All of them either angry themselves or upset. Ino came up and stood in front of the table side that the boys were seated and began in a low growl.

"How dare you, Sasuke!" She spat. "How dare you make poor, Sakura cry and embarrass her like that in front of the entire class!"

Sasuke went and took a drink of his juice. He wasn't about to feel sorry for something that Sakura started and Iruka finished. Naruto wasn't nervous but was feeling the adrenaline begin to kick in. He had a knack for sensing other people's deeper emotions and he knew that both Ino and Sasuke were about to get into a physical confrontation. Naruto wanted to be ready in case any other students decided that Ino was losing the fight and decided to jump in and help her.

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke said calmly. "Sakura knew that we are not allowed to pass notes in class. She brought this crap on herself." Now Sasuke was leveling Ino with a very determined glare.

Sakura was about to cry again. She stepped forward to stand beside Ino as she contributed to what would become a fight.

"-But Sasuke! I only wanted to ask you to eat lunch with me. When was there a good time to ask? Class had started by the time I finally could get near you to ask you." She said upset.

All of the girls agreed by nodding their heads and some even verbally agreeing. Ino only stood and fumed. Her eyes near leaving Sasuke. She couldn't believe how cold he could be and to think that she had a crush on him too!

At this point, Sasuke got up from the table and moved away from it a little. The girls following him to stay right in front of him. Naruto got up as well and moved to be beside his friend.

"I don't know why all of you can't get it." Naruto said frustrated. "Sasuke is tired of your constant harassment all of the time."

"Harassment!?" Ino shouted.

"Yes, that's right harassment." Naruto fired back now angry. "You don't see how stupid all of you look. You follow him around everywhere uninvited. You never stop with the flirting and begging for his attention. You never stop drooling like rabid dogs and you never give him any space. He is practically suffocating from all of you. Imagine what it would be like, if it was any of you being harassed like this. Tell the truth. You wouldn't like it either."

"Shut up, Naruto." Ino shot back. "You don't have any right to say anything. You are always standing by Sasuke's side. You're the one that gets all of Sasuke's attention and gets to do things with him." Ino stopped abruptly as though a sudden thought crossed her mind. Then an evil smirk suddenly appeared on her face and Naruto knew that it was going to be something nasty that came out of her mouth next.

"-Maybe." Ino began still with an evil smirk on her face. "Maybe, Naruto is gay. I guess you would love to have Sasuke screw you wouldn't you Naruto."

All of the girls present began to laugh.

Naruto went from being angry to being pissed in less than a second.

"Fuck you, Ino. You sleazy bitch."

Sasuke laughed at that and this made Ino shove Naruto back. Except that Naruto didn't budge an inch. He was prepared for this when he verbally retaliated against her. This got Sakura speaking again in defense of her best friend and her crush.

"Yeah, Ino is right." She snapped. "Naruto has to be gay otherwise he would leave my Sasuke alone. Why don't you just die you freak!"

Now Sasuke was pissed. He was so tired of Sakura. Of all the fan-girls, she was the worst he had to put up with and he wondered why he ever did. So without further thought about it. He slapped Sakura. He would have punched her, but his mother always told him to never hit a girl. The exception being if she was a ninja and chose to start a fight first. In Sasuke's mind, Sakura was never going to be a ninja. He just couldn't see it. So he slapped her instead. This caused Ino to fly into a rage and moving away from Naruto, she tried to jump kick Sasuke, who moved faster to avoid it. Now Naruto made a punch that grazed Ino's face. This got Sakura involved and everyone else began to make a ring around the combatants to watch a fight.

Sakura tried to drop kick Naruto while Ino was throwing punches in rapid succession at Sasuke who, blocked each of them expertly. When she made to hit him with a roundhouse kick, Sasuke moved faster and gave Ino an uppercut that sent her high in the air and backwards by three feet.

Naruto didn't bother to entertain, Sakura either. He swiftly kicked Sakura hard in the chest with force enough to send the little girl also flying back along the ground to land beside her friend.

The noise out in the playground was far too excited and loud to mean anything good. Iruka was the first to get up and head to one of several classroom windows. Looking out and seeing what was happening, Iruka launched himself through the open window to be the first one there to break up the fight. He was pissed not only at the children, but also at his fellow instructors. The two that were supposed to be keeping an eye on all of the children. They were far to engrossed in talking about a mission in the land of wind to notice what was taking place right in front of them. By the time they realized what was going on the fight was under way and much further away than were they were currently standing.

Iruka grabbed Sasuke's arm and jerked him back.

"What are you doing Sasuke?!"

Sasuke didn't startle as he was grabbed by his sensei. He had sensed him coming along with several other instructors. He answered his sensei calmly.

"Naruto and I were teaching Ino and Sakura a lesson that probably won't stick."

Ino had gotten up and wiping the blood from her mouth and giving both boys a wild glare.

"You two are such jerks!" See if I have anything to do with either of you creeps." She shouted as she had to be restrained by one of the instructors.

"Silence!" Iruka shouted angrily and immediately it got very quiet. Iruka's temper was legendary at the academy.

"Now the four of you will go back to class right now. We will get to the bottom of this there and then I will hand out the punishments if I deem that necessary, which from all accounts seems to be so. Now let's go."

Iruka nudged Sasuke forward and gestured at Naruto to come also. The Instructor that had to restrain Ino gave her a light push forward and told Sakura to follow them. The rest of the students were told to go and finish their lunches before the lunch period was over.

Sasuke and Naruto both walked obediently off towards the classroom. One fairly confident that everything would work out okay. The other worried about what would happen once he got home from school. If his parents found out about what happened here today, the punishment Iruka would come up with will pale in comparison to what could be expected at home.

 _Uchiha police headquarters. 1pm._

Fugaku Uchiha was a serious looking man in his mid-thirties. He was of a height of five foot eleven and possessed dark brown hair and an athletic build. He was head of his clan, but he was also the Captain of the police force. The man was very prideful. Far too prideful if you asked Minato. Somehow these two men were the best of friends. In public they were careful to always address each other properly, but when left to themselves they dropped the titles and the honorifics as neither was necessary among good friends.

Today Minato had come over to the police station to pick-up his friend for lunch. The two hadn't had time to hang out much lately due to both men being very busy, but today was different. Today they would get the chance to have lunch together. Minato wanted to talk to Fugaku about his family and invite them over for dinner later in the week. Kushina would have the biggest meal ready for them when they came. She was excited that Minato had agreed to have the Uchiha family over as she too had been busy and hasn't had the chance to talk to her gal-pal, Mikoto.

Fugaku was waiting out in the lobby area of the station when Minato arrived. Everyone bowed as their Hokage came into the building. Minato still wasn't used to this behavior and he guessed he never would either. He gave a small smile and a nod in return and the men and women of the force went back to their work.

"Why it's certainly been a while since I have last seen you, Hokage Sama." Replied Fugaku as he walked forward with an outstretched hand.

Minato took his hand and shook it.

"Yeah it has been a while, but today we can rectify that."

"Yes, let's go. I'm done here for now and I need to get out and stretch my legs a bit."

The two men walked out of the station. Their conversation already beginning with what they would like to eat and where to get it. Their desired lunch was found in a place called the Red Crane. It was a fine dining experience that wasn't brutal on a person's wallet. It wasn't five star, but it was close enough at four and nobody ever complained about the food served there. So it was here that the two friends came and were taken to a private table. One of the perks of being the Hokage for sure. Fugaku didn't let this fact go either. He teased Minato about it as they were led back to their seats. Minato slightly blushed of embarrassment at this which only made his friend laugh.

"You're just too easy, Minato." Fugaku said with a smirk.

"What can I say?" Minato shrugged. "It's been seven years since I was named Hokage and I still find things like this a little uncomfortable."

Fugaku gave Minato a firm pat to the back that made Minato look away from where the hostess was leading them to give a quick glance at his friend.

"Don't worry, Minato. There is nothing at all wrong with being a little modest. I wish I could say the same for myself, but I'm just not the type."

"Yeah you do like to live life bold and proud, but again I don't see anything wrong with that either. We are meant to be different. The world would be a boring place if we were all the exact same."

"True indeed, my friend."

The hostess brought them to their table and moved aside to allow them to access it. Once the men were seated she handed each of them their menus.

"Thank you for choosing the Red Crane, gentlemen. A server will arrive shortly to take your orders. Please enjoy your meals." She said very cordially before bowing and leaving.

Minato looked around at the place as he opened up his menu.

"It looks very nice here. I wonder if the food will be as good."

"You mean you haven't tried this place yet?"

"No, I haven't. I have been wanting to bring Kushina here, but we never seem to get around to it." Minato shrugged. "It seems like Hokage business always gets in the way of us doing something like this now days." Another shrug from Minato followed.

Fugaku looked over at his friend intensely and after a few minutes of a stare down. Fugaku sighed deeply.

"Man, I tell you that you have to take charge and let your flunkies understand that, they do the grunt work and not you. Hell, that's what you're paying them for in the first place." An exasperated Fugaku let out.

"They do their work just fine, Fugaku, but there are things that require my attention and a subordinate can't stand in my place in those times." Minato says unperturbed by his friend's gruff answer. He continued to look over the choices as he spoke.

"Anyway, you should understand something about this type of thing yourself. I understand that being the Captain of the military police force is no joke or push-over either."

"Hm…you're right about that one." Fugaku said as he placed his menu down. "There are days when I wonder what would happen to the force, if I ever got sick and had to miss a few days. The place would probably be in shambles when I returned."

"Maybe you should consider a second in command that is actually worthy of the title? I know that you felt obligated once for Izuna, but as you have told me before the man isn't working out."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow at that, as if he was going to say something brash but changed his mind. Instead he smirked mischievously.

"I'll do that when you consider a successor."

Minato frowned and started to say something, but then the waiter arrived and effectively stopped the conversation.

"Good afternoon, Gentlemen, my name is Kento and I will be your server today. May I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yes, please, I would like a large glass of iced tea with lemon and sugar." Replied Minato. While looking over at his friend who gave a snort at the choice of a drink.

The waiter quickly noted the order onto his pad and then looked over at the arrogant captain.

"-And you sir?"

"I'll have a fresh bottle of sake."

Minato raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything as, his friend only gave him an even bigger smirk. The young leader only sighed and shook his head in response.

The waiter jotted Fugaku's order without noticing the silent interaction that was going on before him. When he finished writing, Kento looked back up from his note pad and asked.

"Are we ready to order our meals or should I give you gentlemen more time?"

"No, we're ready." Fugaku said matter of fact, though he didn't know if Minato was ready or not. "I'll have the roast chicken."

"-And you sir?"

"Um, I'll have the salmon and rice please."

The waiter bowed after writing down both men's orders.

"Thank you for your orders. I will bring out your drinks at once. Your meals will be ready in about thirty minutes.

The men thanked the waiter and he bowed and left their table to go place their orders.

As soon as the waiter had gone, Fugaku laughed at his friend. Minato couldn't help letting out a chuckle himself as he once again shook his head.

"What? You don't think I can handle a little alcohol at lunch?" Fugaku asked with amusement. "Trust me, Minato, I'm the master at drinking while on the job. I only do this at lunch time and I only have four shots. It doesn't affect me unless I go over that limit and I'm not stupid enough to jeopardize my position or shame my clan."

"I know my friend, but it still amazes me that you are willing to do this knowing that your men and women of the force aren't allowed. You're the one that made the policy of no drinking while on the job!" Minato laughed. Fugaku only shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm the captain. I make the rules not them." He said with a bit of arrogance that was typical of him. Minato was going to comment on it and then thought better of it. Then he remembered that he promised his wife that he would ask the brash captain if he wanted to bring his family over. He leaned forward against the table.

"Fugaku, there was something that I want to ask you."

"Yes, I'm listening."

"Kushina and I would love having you and your family over for dinner later this week. Say maybe on Friday perhaps?"

Fugaku thought about his friend's request for a moment while staring at the table top. After a couple of minutes of debating with himself, he answered.

"I have a couple of meetings that are on Friday, however, I can get out of the second one and reschedule it. What time do you want us to be there?"

"Does four thirty sound good?"

"Excellent. We will be there. My wife has been talking about either coming over to your place or inviting you over to ours. She really misses Kushina a lot."

"Ah, so does Kushina. She wants to see the kids so much as well. Itachi is doing very well and Kushina wants to talk to him about joining Anbu, also she hasn't seen Sasuke in such a long time either. Speaking of which, Naruto and I saw your sons this morning at the entrance of the academy. It seems they were late getting there as well as ourselves."

"Humph, I'm not surprised." Fugaku replied while he shook his head.

His tone reflected a tinge of annoyance. To the point that, he pinched the bridge of his nose and Minato couldn't help but feel a little bad for Sasuke. The little boy was trying so hard to please his father. All he wanted was his father's love and approval. Two things that he should have had from the beginning. Fugaku released his grip on his nose and reached up to run a hand through his hair.

"Sasuke has a long way to go if he ever wishes to stand beside his brother as an equal."

Minato wanted to snap on the man for that comment, but again this wasn't the time or place and he didn't want to alienate the two of them. He did value Fugaku as a friend and the man was a friend most of the time. Only when it came to his family that he and Minato would have an issue and the issue was always about Sasuke. It was kind of funny to Minato, that it wasn't Mikoto having these kind of concerning talks with Fugaku instead of him. He brushed the thought aside to deal with the matter at hand. Minato decided to stay on the path of a diplomat as he said.

"I'm sure that he will grow to be a fine shinobi. One worthy of his name and clan." Minato assured.

Fugaku looked away as he said.

"Yeah, well… we shall see about that. The brat hasn't even awakened Sharigan yet. Itachi did so at the age of five years old, Minato." Fugaku raises a hand with the palm exposed showing all five digits of that hand as he reiterates. "Five years of age." This ended with a snort of disgust.

Minato knew that there was no point in continuing on about Sasuke. He didn't like the way that his friend treated the boy. It was almost as if the man despised the child because he wouldn't ever bring him a second shot at glory from the eyes of his father's peers. Fugaku liked to boast a lot about Itachi. He was proud of him and never failed to let everyone around them know that Itachi was _his_ son. The more this went on the more Minato was convinced that it was more about making their father look good then anything that the boys accomplished on their own. He decided to let the subject drop of its own accord.

The waiter thankfully returned with their drinks and Minato wasted no time in squeezing the lemon into the tea and then stirring the drink, as he did so, Minato's mind raced with thoughts unspoken. _'I don't know how to approach this subject without Fugaku having a meltdown. He can be so damn stubborn that, it ends up hurting him in the end. I need some time to think on this some more before I try this topic again, but try again I will. Sasuke needs someone in his corner.'_

"Something on your mind, Minato?" Fugaku asked with a curious tone inflected. The earlier exchange now seemly forgotten.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking of my son and how brash he can be sometimes." Lied Minato easily.

Fugaku poured himself a shot of sake as he thought on it.

"You know, Minato… I don't think that Naruto gets enough discipline from you and Kushina. Don't get me wrong. You both are fine parents, but you have a son that takes a little too much after his mother and that woman can get out of control at times. I understand that you don't want to touch this issue with your wife, but honestly, Minato, you should get your son under more control. How will he ever be a great ninja like yourself if he can't even control his emotions?"

Minato was taking a sip of his tea and unlike a lot of other people. He didn't spit that tea in Fugaku's face. The thought didn't even cross his mind because he knew his friend. Fugaku was trying to help by giving what he believed to be sound advice. Minato understood this from being friends with the Uchiha for such a long time. This didn't mean that what he had just said didn't sting a bit. It did. Minato was well aware of the fact, that Fugaku wasn't even acknowledging the existence of his youngest son as he chose only his eldest as being worthy of attention. So he really didn't have any right to lecture Minato about how to raise Naruto.

' _This is just the point though isn't it? Aren't I trying to lecture him about raising his sons?'_ Minato mentally argued with himself. Another part of him answered from within. _'Yeah, but Naruto is loved and it isn't like we don't know or care about what Naruto says or does. We do discipline our son, but with love and care not total disregard for the outcome of what damage could and will be done and we don't give a damn._ ' This made Minato sour a bit, but he let none of it show as he continued speaking with his friend. The Uchiha's weren't the only ones who could master the art of hiding their true emotions.

"Yes, we both have things that we need to work on I guess. Still, I'm glad that we can talk like this about our families so easily. There are many people that can't do this at all without fighting."

"Yes, this is true. We try to help each other out with parenting. It isn't like there is a manual on how to be the perfect parent." Fugaku concurred.

"That's for sure." Minato said and mentally added. _'That is very true. I need to keep this in mind also. If only we could see eye to eye about children. Then this friendship would be perfect.'_

The waiter now came forth balancing a large tray in his right hand held just above his shoulder.

"Alright gentlemen here we go." The waiter smiled and grabbed Minato's plate first off of the tray.

"Here sir, is the Salmon and rice special." The waiter placed the meal before Minato who thanked him.

Then the waiter reached up and grabbed the roast chicken.

"-And for you, sir, the roast chicken."

Fugaku only made a grunt sound as acknowledgement and immediately dug in. The waiter tucked the tray under the right arm as he said.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No, we're fine for now." Minato replied happily.

"Very well sirs, I will come back and check on you a little later."

The waiter bowed and then left the men alone to enjoy their meals. The two men ate in silence for a while but as they became more satiated conversation began to return once more.

"So what do you think of the place, Minato." Fugaku asked before taking another bite of the pickled plums that came with the roast chicken.

"I have to admit that this is very good. I will most definitely bring my wife here for a meal sometime."

"I'm glad to hear that. Perhaps we can both bring our wives here together sometime? It would be more fun that way though maybe not as intimate."

"Yes, I think that it would be nice to get away from home and bring both of our wives out. This place really has a nice atmosphere as well as good food and certainly the company would be wonderful. I think they would have an excellent time."

"I agree."

Conversation stopped briefly as the men finished their meals and were now sitting back in their seats. Minato waved down their waiter Kento, who immediately came to their table. He asked for a refill of the iced tea and Kento rushed off to get him another. Fugaku simply poured himself another shot of sake. Feeling good from having ate a good meal and having good company, Fugaku decided that he wanted to talk about his favorite subject. Itachi.

"You know, Minato, I am very proud to have a son like Itachi. He is learning things quickly in Anbu. They have told me that at the rate he is progressing, Itachi will make an Anbu captain sometime this year."

"Congratulations early, Fugaku. I have no doubt that he will make captain by then. I have ordered the commander to keep me up to date on Itachi's progress. I know that some of the members weren't very welcoming of him. So I'm keeping my eye on him to make sure that he is treated equally and fairly."

"Ah, I appreciate that of you my friend." Fugaku said genuinely. "Itachi can handle himself in a fight, but no one can fight prejudice on their own. I knew that there would be some that would baulk at having such a young member join them. Most of them believe that he should still be a Genin not at the level of an Anbu. An elite like themselves."

"Yes, I agree there." Minato said as he watched Kento return with the new glass of iced tea. "There are quite a few that are having a hard time seeing him as a genuine shinobi capable of giving them support or even lead in a fight or mission. They have yet to get over his appearance to look inward." A small voice in the back of his mind made a comment that rushed across Minato's mind. _'Like the way I wish you would do about your youngest son, Fugaku.'_

The waiter placed the cold drink on the table in front of Minato and bowed and left.

"I agree with you, but they will have to come to terms with this new reality in their midst sooner or later." Fugaku said with annoyance. ' _Why can't they see the greatness that is_ _ **my**_ _son?_ ' He thought bitterly.

Fugaku swallowed his shot of sake. He placed the shot glass down a little harder than he meant to do. He looked at his shot glass and frowned. He was nearing the end of his drinking time. He decided not to dwell on it. It didn't matter anyway.

"I want to make Itachi our clan's future clan head." Fugaku went on as his friend once again squeezed the lemon into his tea before stirring it.

"He is going to become an excellent shinobi, Minato. I can feel it. A true gem to his people." Fugaku poured another shot of sake and then quickly downed it. He stared at the shot glass for a moment thinking of something before he slowly placed the glass down. "You know, when I look at that boy. I always feel like there is so much that we can accomplish as a clan. The things that I am doing now for our clan. Itachi will do even better with in the future. I can't help but feel so proud of him."

Minato had a revelation at that moment. ' _Sasuke isn't the only one that is feeling the pressure of his father. Itachi is too. It's in a different way but there is no way that it isn't there. Perhaps I need to have a talk with Itachi. I need to see if what I'm thinking is correct.'_ Again Minato hid what he was truly thinking by saying something else.

"Itachi does have great potential, Fugaku. I wouldn't even try to deny that. The boy does have a brimming future as a shinobi.

"-But?" Interjected Fugaku slightly annoyed. _'This is going to be about Sasuke again. I can tell just from the man's demeanor right now.'_ He thought bitterly.

Minato glanced up from stirring his tea to his friend and could tell that he was already onto him. So Minato changed what he was about to say. _'Keep in mind, Minato that this isn't the time or place for this kind of conversation. There will be a better time._ ' Assuring himself again, Minato shifted the conversation.

"My wife and I look forward to seeing you and your family on Friday. As I have said earlier, Fugaku, Kushina is wanting to talk to Itachi about his induction into the Anbu. She is really excited for him."

'Ah, yes, I can't say I blame her one bit." Fugaku replied with a bit of relief in his voice. "Mikoto and I are such grateful parents." He glanced down at his watch to see what time it was.

The conversation between the two friends had somehow managed to become slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden and Minato knew the moment he saw his friend glance at his watch that, Fugaku was about to make up an excuse and leave.

"Well…Minato it has been an enjoyable lunch, but I'm afraid that it is time for me to go."

' _Yeah, I blew it. I have managed to chase the man off. This topic of his younger son is going to be more difficult to breach then I first thought._ ' Minato internally surmised.

"Yes, I should be heading back to the office as well. Those subordinates of mine are going to wonder just how long I intend to leave them to themselves."

Fugaku let out a laugh of contentment. ' _Good. We are still okay. No harm had been done._ ' He mused.

"Then I will see you on Friday then?"

"Yes. We will be there and we will bring dessert. So please tell Kushina that for us."

"I will."

The friends stood up from the table and bowed to each other. Then Fugaku left. Minato sat back down and deeply sighed. _'Fugaku when are you ever going to realize that Sasuke is just as precious? He is your flesh and blood that alone should make him valuable to you. That is reason enough to accept him as he is and see what he becomes and Itachi isn't your trophy child.'_

The glass of iced tea was downed in one gulp and Minato reached in his inside pocket of his robe and pulled out his wallet. He drew out enough to make the tip for both men since, Fugaku failed to leave one and then got up and headed for the front to pay before leaving.

 _The walk home._

Sasuke was upset, but he kept his emotional state well hidden. It was the one thing about being an Uchiha that he had gotten down quite well. He was upset because the meeting in the classroom didn't go well. He knew that it wouldn't. The memory of the event still moving like a tidal wave hitting the shore line over and over in his mind.

Sensei and students walked into the classroom silently, but the minute she was no longer moving, Sakura's mouth took over. She immediately was on the defensive. Even before Iruka could ask them anything.

"Sensei, this is all Naruto's fault!"

"What the hell, Sakura!" Naruto abruptly yelled out.

"Yes, if you would have just stayed out of this then there wouldn't have been a fight to begin with." Ino now interjected.

Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

"You're the one that started all of this, when you decided to come over to our table and ruin our lunch. So don't go pinning this on me."

Iruka's blood vessels were beginning to pop at his temples. A bad sign.

"ENOUGH, SAKURA, YOU WILL WAIT UNTIL YOU ARE ASKED WHAT HAPPENED!" Then looking over at Naruto, Iruka continued. "NARUTO, DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD."

"-But they-."

"I SAID NOT ANOTHER WORD!"

Naruto cringed.

"Yes, sir."

Iruka took a moment to calm himself before continuing. Once he was ready he began the iniquiry.

"Now I'm going to ask for each of you to give your account of what happened one at a time. While that person is speaking everyone else will remain quiet. Should you disobey me, you will be sent immediately to the headmaster's office. Understood?"

"Yes, Sensei." They all said in unison.

"Okay, Ino." Iruka gestured with both hands towards the girl. "We will begin with you."

Ino straightened herself up as she was slouching a bit with her arms folded over her chest. This was the chance to set things straight.

"It was all Naruto's fault." She began with an accusatory glare at Naruto.

Iruka was feeling annoyance already, but he kept an even tone as he pushed Ino for a better explanation

"Ino, I need a better explanation than it was Naruto's fault."

Ino huffed and went back into a slouch as she began explaining.

"I felt bad for Sakura this morning. So when we all went out for lunch. I tried to console her about what had happened. She was really devastated and was blaming herself. So I decided to ask her if she wanted to go over and apologize to Sasuke and see if we could patch things up between them."

At this, Sasuke let out annoyed sigh. _'Here we go again. The princess of delusion is once again spinning the tale of her undying love for her chosen prince. What will it take for her to understand that I'm not interested in her like that? We might have been friends if she wasn't so obsessed with me. Besides, there isn't anything special about me anyway. At least that's what my clan and even my family says. So why me? Why is Sakura so fixated on me?_ ' Another sigh left his mouth before he could get it stopped and this made everyone look in his direction. Sasuke only shrugged and looked away. There was no way he was in the mood of sharing his mind's thoughts with the group.

Iruka looked back at Ino.

"Ino, please continue."

"Yes, sir, as I was saying we were only coming over for Sakura to apologize and then that's when Naruto got involved." She spat angrily. "He got up and confronted us and told us that we are stupid and that we couldn't take a hint. He made Sakura cry again!" She shouted.

Naruto wanted to puke. He hated lies. He hated them even more when they were given in such bold unashamed tone such as Ino was doing now. She knew that she was lying, but she was doing it anyway believing that somehow, Iruka would be stupid enough to fall for her act. Naruto wanted to punch Ino right then and there, but he couldn't afford to get himself in any more trouble. So he grit his teeth so hard he thought they would crack from the pressure. _'I like girls, but I'm really starting to dislike Ino and Sakura. They're two witches that I'm going to have to watch out for in the future. Now that I have seen their true colors today._ ' He bitterly thought.

"Alright, Ino that's enough now." Iruka said as he turned his head to look over at Sakura.

"Sakura is this account that Ino gave true?"

"Yes, sensei it is. I just wanted to apologize that's all. I didn't want Sasuke to be angry with me anymore. I'm really hoping that we can be friends. So I was hurt when Naruto attacked us the way he did. It was so uncalled for. I hope he gets a big punishment for what he did today."

Iruka studied both girls pensively for a moment. ' _They are not telling the whole truth if any of it was true. Naruto is obnoxious at times and blunt at others, but he is also compassionate. He would never have said the things that the girls are accusing him of unless they had started something with him first. Naruto believes in forgiveness and friendship. He would never attack the girls over something like that. He's a good kid. Either way, I will learn the truth here in the next minute.'_

He leaned back onto his desk behind him with his arms still crossed.

"Sasuke what happened?"

Sasuke was sort of relieved that he was going next. He didn't want any doubts about what really happened in that yard.

"Naruto and I went to our table and was minding our own business. I could see Ino talking to Sakura and the two were becoming increasingly more animated at their table. I warned Naruto that they were going to be coming over to our table soon and to brace himself."

Sasuke could tell without even looking at Sakura that the girl was giving him those puppy dog eyes, but he wasn't going to lie about what his friend did just to appease her. He grimaced at the thought and continued on.

"It didn't take long for both girls to get up from their table and head in our direction. Most of the other girls in the class also coming along with them. Once they arrived. It was Ino who began the confrontation by accusing me of being heartless and making Sakura cry."

"-And what did you say to that?"

"I told her that Sakura had brought what happened in class this morning on herself. She knew that we are not allowed to pass notes in class and that she went and did it anyway. I refuse to feel guilty for something that I did not cause."

"Sasuke!" Ino snapped more angry that before.

"Silence, Ino. One more outburst from you and you are going to the office."

Ino didn't say anything else but she didn't stop her glaring at the both of the boys.

Iruka went on with his questioning.

"Sasuke please continue."

"Yes, Sensei, so I got up from the table. At this point, I felt that things were possibly going to turn physical as they followed me. Staying in front of me the whole time. It was then that Naruto got up and stood at my side. He told them that they all looked stupid for following me around and drooling and fighting over me and the like. That's when Ino shouted for him to shut up and then accused him of being gay and wanting it from me."

Sasuke didn't bother to choose different words for what he had just said. Ino was blunt in the yard and Sasuke felt that two could play that game. He wanted Iruka to know just how bad the girl's insinuation was. Ino, was now looking for the first time since they arrived in the classroom scared.

The academy had a very strict policy about sexual orientation of students. There was to be no harassment of any students that are thought of or might be gay. Everyone was to treat each other with respect and dignity. This wasn't just because of political etiquette that it was this way. It was also a simple fact of life for ninja. You may find yourself on the same team with people of different color or sexual orientation and the like. If you can't get along as ninja. You are a liability on missions. Enemy ninja are trained as well as the Leaf in observance. An enemy can spot in a blink of an eye any discord within their opponents. They can and will use that to their advantage and kill them. This holds especially true, if either party is carrying a valuable scroll containing a prized jutsu or are on an important mission to stop the enemy's advancement into their territory. Being able to pick out any weakness is taken full advantage of. Therefore, any kind of intolerance within a person's conduct is met with swift discipline and even expulsion from the academy or shinobi ranks.

Iruka was frowning now at Ino and the frown deepened as he learned more about the incident in the schoolyard.

"Sakura was the one that sent the whole situation into a tailspin." Sasuke continued. "She agreed with Ino, saying that Naruto was a freak and that he should kill himself. That's when I slapped her without thinking and the fighting began."

Sakura was now pale. She looked over at Ino, who was equally pale and looking back at her. They both realized that they were in much bigger trouble than either of the boys. Iruka's expression simply confirmed it.

"Ino, Sakura, you both know the code of conduct do you not?"

"Y-yes sir. We do."

"Then why did you let remarks like that leave your mouths? Can you even confirm what you said out there? Does it even matter in the end? I'm disappointed in both of you right now. You have slandered a person's character and over something that we don't persecute. Do you know why that is?

"Yes sir. We aren't to discriminate because it causes discord within the ranks and death or severe injury on the field. Each person no matter their background is demanded to uphold the code of conduct and treat each other with dignity and respect. We are not to harass each other nor do personal harm to each other either physically, mentally, sexually or emotionally. Anything that falls below these standards will be met with punishment comparable to the degree of the harm."

Tears were in both girls' eyes as they finished. And Iruka sighed deeply.

"Alright this is the way it is going to be." He said calmly and evenly.

"Sasuke and Naruto, the two of you are not permitted onto the playground at all for the next two weeks. There will be no recess for you and you will have your lunches here in the classroom with me. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Iruka then looked over at the two girls.

"Ino and Sakura, the two of you are on suspension for the next three days. When you return you will apologize to both of the boys here and to the entire class for what you said and for the disruption that you caused. Also, you two will have detention every night for the next two weeks once your suspension has been finished. Finally, I want all of you to know that, your parents will be notified of the incident that took place and the punishments that have been handed down."

This last part made Sasuke sick at his stomach as he continued on home. He knew that his father would be waiting for him when he got there and he wasn't going to be happy to see Sasuke. The little Uchiha walked slowly ignoring the people around him as he made his way towards the path that led to his district. _'I wish Itachi was here. He would stand between me and father over this incident._ ' Sasuke thought sadly. _'Itachi knows that I was only trying to defend my friend and myself from two troublemakers. Father on the other hand isn't going to see it that way._ ' Sasuke sighed as he kept moving towards his home dreading every step he took.

 _Homeward bound_

Naruto was met at the gates by his mother, as soon as school was let out. She was standing tapping her left foot with her hands on both hips. He could tell she was angry just from this, but he could also tell that the level of anger wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been. She was upset with him, but she wasn't furious and that was all the difference Naruto needed. He would receive a lecture from her and nothing more. Still, Naruto knew his mother's temper. He knew it well because he had inherited it from her. So he knew to be agreeable and tell the truth and everything would work out fine. Lie to her and she would tan Naruto's ass the color of her own hair.

"Hi, mom." He said cheerily.

"Don't you play that game with me, Naruto! What happened in there today?" Kushina said angry. Then realizing that they were in public and this was meant to be a private conversation, Kushina abruptly added. "No, on second thought I don't want to know right now. You can tell all about it at home where we're going right now."

Naruto was about to protest, but like his mother could do. He suddenly changed his mind. They were supposed to be going to the weapons and accessories shop to purchase Naruto a supply pouch. Now thanks to the girls' stunt this afternoon, Naruto wasn't going to get one. At least not today and that was disappointing to the little boy.

"Okay, mom then let's go home." He said dejectedly.

Kushina was upset first for having learned that her son had gotten into a fight that wasn't part of the instructed activities and now she was upset that she couldn't take Naruto as promised to get the new pouch. Instead they were going home to first hear his side of the story and then hand down a punishment. Kushina thought that not being able to go to the store today will probably be punishment enough and that after talking with her husband, she was sure that they would both take Naruto to get the pouch in a few days' time. This made her feel much better about the whole thing and her son picked up on the happier mood. Naruto was grateful for it. He hated to upset his mother, especially since she worried about him a lot. The two walked home talking about happier things like what special dessert did Kushina make today or guessing what Minato's day was like.

Sasuke came home and found his father waiting for him just as knew he would. The man was leaning against one of the post supports of the front porch near the steps. He had his arms folded over his chest and since he was leaning at an angle. Fugaku had one foot crossed over the other as he waited and watched his son approach. The stance alone was intimating to Sasuke, but it was the expression of his father that was even more so. Sasuke tried not to look away from his father as he approached. He knew that this was considered a weakness in his father's eyes and Sasuke wasn't weak. When the boy came near the steps, Fugaku finally moved from the post to stand up straight. His arms were still crossed over his chest and the expression never changed. An expression of intense disappointment and anger.

"I'm sitting in my office at work." He began. "I was in the middle of conducting a high level security meeting with my top officers. When low and behold the meeting is interrupted." Fugaku was now starting to walk down the steps. The man's arms now at his sides with hands clenched in fists.

Sasuke was trying not to be scared, but his father was so big and strong and looking so angry right now. The kind of anger that has been on a slow boil all day and is just about to unleash itself on him. He couldn't help it. Sasuke looked down and backed up three steps. This made his father let out an irritated sigh.

"Sasuke look at me boy when I'm talking to you."

Sasuke did as he was told again trying to hide the fear that they both knew he felt.

"Can you imagine my embarrassment to learn that the cause of this disruption wasn't some top level security breach or some suspects trying to resist arrest inside the station or even some other important event." Now Fugaku was at the bottom of the steps and slowly stepped off the last one.

"It turns out to be you, Sasuke. It's you." Fugaku leaned forward until he was nearly bent in half and looking directly into his now terrified son's face. "Do you know how angry I am right now? Can you ever remember a time when I was this angry with Itachi? DID ITACHI EVER ACT UP IN THE ACADEMY, HUH?!"

Sasuke winced at his father's shouting but he refused to let tears fall. He was scared, so scared but he wouldn't cry.

"ANSWER ME BOY!"

Rage rose up within Fugaku and without warning. Fugaku's right hand raised up and came back down with force against the right side of Sasuke's face. The little boy's head went to the left with enough force that Sasuke was knocked to the ground hard. He immediately reached for the right side of his face gingerly with tears streaming down. He struggled not to let out a wail along with the tears. This would only fuel his father's anger more. Instead the little boy struggled to get out the words that his father wanted to hear.

"N-No, f- father, no. Itachi was a-a-an excellent student and son."

"Damn right he was and is, Sasuke." Fugaku leaned even further down over shadowing Sasuke as he spoke. His arms out at his sides making him look even more intimidating to the young child.

The desire to hit the boy again was strong, but Fugaku resisted the urge. As it was, the boy now has a red mark on his face that promises to become a full angry bruise in no time. He knew he already went too far and would have to go and get one of the clan's healers to come and heal the bruise before the child went back to the academy. He also didn't want Itachi to see the wound. He didn't feel like explaining things to his eldest son. Fugaku straighten back up to full height. Looking at the little boy on the ground cowering before him made him look away. The urge was so strong to hit him again right now.

"You know there are times when I wonder, if you will ever be worthy of the blood that flows in your veins. Sometimes I even wonder if you are really my son." Fugaku says with bitterness.

"Go to your room. You will have no supper tonight. I will send a healer to your room in a few minutes to take care of the bruise. Don't ever embarrass me like this again, Sasuke. Now get up."

Fugaku moved back away from the little boy. He didn't trust himself that he wouldn't knock the child back down on the ground. So he moved away from him. Sasuke quickly got up. He knew that being slow to respond to his father's demands would only bring more pain. He stood unable to look at his father. He bowed his head ashamed that he couldn't meet the man's gaze.

"Tomorrow when you come home from school we will talk about what you have done. Right now I'm tired of looking at you."

"Yes, father." Sasuke felt the tears begin to flow harder now. He knew that the sound of sobs was imminent. Thus, he quickly made his way into the house and to his room.

He didn't even stop and greet his mother as he rushed passed her. Mikoto heard the yelling of her husband and decided that she wouldn't say anything to Sasuke right now. He was to upset. She would wait until later and talk with him then. Preferably later this evening while her husband is out training. She was fearful for both of her sons, but especially for Sasuke. He was so young to have such a heavy burden placed on his shoulders.

A burden that was so unreasonable and stupid. Yet she felt powerless to stop what she knew was going on. She loved her husband and no matter what happened she would always stand behind him. Even if what he was doing wasn't right in her eyes, Mikoto would stand by him. She needed to find a way to get her husband to turn from abusing Sasuke. She just didn't know how without breaking up their family. Something was rolling down her face. She reached up with her right hand to wipe at it. Looking at her hand she saw a tear that had become a wet streak on her hand. She quickly wiped her eyes and got back to preparing supper. Fugaku wouldn't be happy if the meal was late because of their youngest son.

 _Friday September 6_ _th_ _at 11 am._

The incident at the academy remained a sour fruit to the taste of Fugaku all week. He thought about it often and was short of patience with Sasuke. He repeatedly found himself snapping at the boy for no reason. For his part, Sasuke stayed away from his father as much as he could. There was no reason to be in the presence of someone that clearly didn't want you near them. So the little boy stayed out of his father's way and remained quiet all week. Still Fugaku was angry anyway and he had decided that he didn't want to go over to the Namikazes for dinner on Friday.

The thought of taking his family over after what Sasuke had gotten himself and Fugaku's best friend's son into was too embarrassing for words in his opinion. He knew that the academy had handed down a punishment as well to Sasuke. Something that had never happened with Itachi.

It was Mikoto who had called on behalf of her husband since he had left that Friday morning to go to work. Kushina had answered the phone and was disappointed to hear the news. They talked for a while and Mikoto had promised before the conversation ended that she would talk to her husband and see if they could still meet up for dinner at their house. It was Mikoto's way of making amends for her husband's brash decision.

"Did we do anything in particular to upset Fugaku?" Kushina asked concerned.

"No, no you didn't Kushina, don't even think that way. It's just that Fugaku feels comfortable around Itachi mainly because the boy is practically raising himself. Itachi's always been this way. Sasuke on the other hand, needs more attention and Fugaku doesn't know quite how to handle that."

"I see. I feel so sorry for Sasuke. This incident at school must have been hard on him."

"Hm, yes you could say that Kushina. The girls at the academy have made things nearly unbearable for him from the day he started there. I knew that eventually Sasuke was going to grow tired of their unending attention and snap on them one day. It just happened sooner than I expected."

How's he doing now?"

"He goes to school and then he keeps much to himself when he comes home. Itachi has come home from his mission in Anbu and I told him the situation. So he is trying to make up for what their father lacks. I swear sometimes that Fugaku acts like a bigger child then our children." Mikoto sighed and wanting to change the subject. Mikoto asked Kushina.

"How is Naruto doing?"

"He is upset that he upset me that day, but we talked about it. I had him tell me everything once we were home and Minato spoke with him later that evening. He wasn't punished for the fight though he is grounded for a week for using profanity. It's just that now Naruto is worried about Sasuke. You know how Naruto can sense a person's deeper emotions."

"Yes, I do remember …that would be kind of hard."

"It is and I just keep telling Naruto to just be there for Sasuke and don't worry about the other kids at school."

"Yeah, Itachi managed to get Sasuke to open up to him a little. He has told me that Sasuke and Naruto are hating not being able to go out for recess or lunch because of Ino and Sakura."

"Speaking of those two girls can you believe that they had the nerve to say such things?"

"Yes, well it turns out that Ino only said that because she was angry and she wanted to hurt Naruto. All the girls are jealous of each other over my son. They all want to spend time with him and have his undivided attention and it's Naruto that gets Sasuke's attention. It must be exasperating to them."

"Well, girls that would stoop that low as to say some off the cuff remark like that need to be disciplined and I'm glad that those two got a three day suspension to boot. If I had been there they would have gotten their ears tweaked in the bargain."

Mikoto laughed at this statement.

"I'm sure you would Kushina. I'm sure you would."

Kushina found herself laughing now. She pulled herself back together as she said.

"Well I have to go now, Mikoto. Thanks for calling and letting me know that you won't be able to make it.

"Yeah I need to get off here too. I have errands to run before getting supper ready later today. You and your family take care and I will call you tomorrow with an answer to when we will be over for dinner."

"That sounds good. I'll see you then."

Kushina hung up the phone and sighed. _'I knew that once we got word of the fight. I just knew that Fugaku would pull out of coming over to see us. He can be so predictable sometimes.'_ Another sigh escaped Kushina. She then let the thought go as she went to prepare lunch for her husband. Today she would take lunch to Minato at his office since he was far too busy with an important peace treaty agreement between Konoha and the land of Rice Patties. He had told Kushina that he would probably be late for their lunch time rendezvous. Thus, Kushina had said that she would just bring lunch to him and if they could eat together then it was fine; if not she would leave his lunch at the receptionist's desk. With that decided she got busy as in thirty minutes it would be noon and Minato may or may not be waiting for her and their lunch.

 _The academy at lunch time._

' _I wonder why things like this have to happen.'_ Naruto thought as he watched the class file out to go outside for lunch. Some of the children were looking back at both Naruto and Sasuke and snickering. A sigh left Naruto and he looked away only to end up viewing the two worst people in this entire academy in his opinion. Sakura and her sidekick Ino. The two girls gave him a glare and stormed off behind the rest of the class. They had been given their suspensions and had been missing from class from Tuesday until today, Friday. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who wasn't looking at anyone. He was busy reading over a passage from the strategies text book. Naruto figured it was better than looking at the losers that just left the room. He would never understand those two girls even if, someone handed him a manual on how they operated. While they had been out for the past three days it had been peaceful. Their classmates didn't mind them one bit and still talked with them before class started and when it ended. However, once Ino and Sakura returned today. All of that changed. Most of the girls in the class were borderline hostile to Naruto blaming him for not only causing Sakura and Ino to get suspensions and trouble at home, but also for turning Sasuke against them.

For Sasuke it was business as usual. Ignore the problem even though you know it won't go away. There was nothing he could do about the way these girls acted, but he wasn't against girls. Hinata, was a shy but very kind hearted girl who never played the part of a fan-girl and was an honest person. Sasuke loved honesty above all else, that was one of the reasons he liked and got along with Naruto so well. At first, Sasuke tried speaking with Hinata and including her in their company, but the other girls soon started treating Hinata like a third class citizen and he quickly gave it up. There were a few other girls that came from civilian families that were great to hang out with too. Still the same thing would happen and Sasuke didn't want those girls to be picked on either so he went to just ignoring the girls altogether. He didn't know how else to deal with the situation and confronting the two witches responsible for this whole mess wasn't a possibility anymore.

Sasuke had gotten into trouble with his father over them. The week has been anything but pleasant at home and he wasn't interested in a repeat of it. Itachi, was a pillar of strength to Sasuke, who came home just at the right time from his mission. That early Thursday morning, Itachi came through the door and went straight to wake up his little brother. Sauske was glad to see him. He had felt so alone all week. His mother had tried to talk to him about his father, but Fugaku made her go with him on training sessions all week and the rest of the time he was at the academy or something else would happen that wouldn't permit his mother a chance to speak with him.

Sasuke had felt like crying. He was only seven years old. How was he supposed to deal with all of this? The demands of his father for perfection in everything. The girls at school that were a nuisance. The trouble that Ino and Sakura has caused. How was he supposed to deal with it all? He managed through sobs to tell his big brother, Itachi everything, but only through time. He wasn't able to tell Itachi everything at once and Itachi knew to be patient. Something that their father lacked greatly.

In many ways, Itachi acted not only as big brother to Sasuke, but he was also in a lot of ways like a father figure to the little boy. Sasuke looked up to and respected Itachi's opinion on everything. He never lied to him. He never made him feel as though he was worthless. Itachi always encouraged Sasuke to be the very best that _**he**_ could be. Itachi never told him that he needed to be somebody else in order to succeed in life. This was the reason Sasuke loved his brother the most.

For Itachi's part, he didn't want to go on the mission. He had felt for some time now that things weren't right at home anymore. He knew asking their father was a waste of time. The man would lie or try to flatter Itachi which would only piss Itachi off. Asking Sasuke about it never got him anywhere either. The little boy was evasive and if Itachi pushed the matter. Sasuke would become very withdrawn and quiet.

So when he saw one of his crows circling high above him while he sat at his campsite. Itachi knew that this wasn't going to be anything good. When Itachi read the message sent from his mother. He had to restrain himself from going and doing something stupid at that moment. He was on a mission and his team would be beginning the second part of their mission within the hour. He couldn't therefore go run off to punch a few trees into splinters or pulverize a few large boulders to take out his anger and frustration on. He had to stay focused on the mission that was about to begin, but when he was able to finally turn for home. Itachi was going to have words with his father.

Upon returning home, Itachi didn't report straight to his father as he normally did. Fugaku always wanted a report from his eldest of how the missions had gone. Itachi would always meet with him in his home office to give his report. Thursday morning however, Itachi went straight to Sauske to check on him and to let him know that he is loved and not abandoned. Then he went back out and sat on the roof of their home until Sasuke was ready to go to school. Once Sasuke appeared outside their home, Itachi leaped down and walked his brother to the academy despite his father's protests. When Itachi came home. He and Fugaku would have their first of many fights.

 _Outside the Hokage's office. At 12 noon._

Kushina wasn't able to meet with her husband after all. The delegation from the Land of Rice Patties, were being a bit stubborn about just where the leaf shinobi could go within their borders. Minato was being patient; but even he had limits and at some point he would let them know it. Thus, Kushina was stopped at the receptionist's desk that was placed a good half way down the hall from the office. The person behind the receptions desk may be a paper pusher and a person who answered calls, but that didn't mean that she couldn't kick your ass if need be. Everyone that worked on the top floor with the Hokage were top level shinobi. In a sense, they were as much body guards as they were office personnel and every one of them was either Jounin or Anbu in rank.

"I'm sorry my Lady." The young woman with long dark brown hair that was tied half way down with a bow said as she stood and came around the front of her desk.

"- But Hokage-sama is busy with the delegation and isn't ready to receive any visitors as yet. I'm truly sorry." She said as she bowed politely.

"Oh…well that's okay, Mina. I didn't think that the delegation would be the most easy- going of people anyway." Kushina said with disappointment. "I've seen them when they arrived here and they seemed far to stuck up for my tastes. Oops, I shouldn't have said that aloud. Sorry." Kushina blushed and let out a giggle of embarrassment as she added. "Now we see why Minato is the more appropriate one to deal with diplomacy."

"No problem my Lady and yes I have to agree with you about the delegation. I have never seen such snobs in all my life. Hokage-sama should be given a reward after this day is over." Mina couldn't help but let out a soft laugh of her own. She was half way down the hall, but she was still keenly aware that the Hokage was trying to conduct business in his office.

"Well I better go than. I'm keeping you from your own work and I will probably get you in trouble on top of that since I tend to get loud. Oh, please see that my husband gets this lunch. At some point, I think even those snooty patty people will find themselves getting hungry and needing a break." Another short laugh escaped Kushina and Mina laughed with her.

"I agree with you again my lady. I will see that he gets this and that it was from you."

"Thank you."

Kushina bowed as Mina herself bowed again also. Then Kushina smiled and left heading back to the entrance that led to the stair case. She soon made her way all the way down the three flights of stairs to the first floor and was heading out the front door when Itachi grabbed the door handle from the opposite side and pulled. Kushina was startled as she had been lost in her own thoughts and let go of the handle the second her hand felt the pull from the other side. It made her look up from the handle to see who was on the other side of the glass door.

Itachi was mildly surprised as he too was lost in his own thoughts. He felt embarrassed at the moment but in true Uchiha fashion he didn't let it show. He opened the door all the way and stepped aside while still holding onto the handle and gestured for Kushina to continue on through the door. Kushina stepped outside the building and greeted the eldest son of their family friend.

"Good afternoon, Itachi. It is so good to see you."

"Ah, the same here Mrs. Namikaze. How are you and the family?" Itachi asked politely.

"We are doing well though Naruto got into some trouble at the academy, but other than that everything is good."

"I see." Itachi said with a frown. The smile that was there a moment earlier quickly replaced as the mentioning of the trouble at the academy made him think of his father and the fight that they had that morning.

"Itachi? Is something the matter? Did I say something wrong again?"

Itachi looked up at the fiery redhead with a small smile.

"No my Lady, you haven't done anything. It's just that the trouble at the academy has been very hard on my little brother and father is to blame for all of it."

Kushina's expression showed surprise at this and Itachi knew that he had better explain.

"You see mother had sent me a note by one of my crows that father was being extremely hard on Sasuke."

Itachi was careful about saying more than that. He didn't want to tell Kushina about the abuse at least not yet. He needed to see if he could get things turned around on his own with his mother's help before he started telling others what was going on. He continued on seeing that Kushina was taking in every word just as carefully.

"She also told me that father wouldn't permit her to speak with Sasuke or console him about the incident either." Itachi wanted to punch something at that moment, but knew that he needed to stay in control and swiftly calmed his emotions.

"I'm sorry to hear about this, Itachi. I didn't know. We were upset at first too when we got the news from the academy that our boys were in trouble, but then I talked with Naruto and later so did his father and we realized that the other party was more responsible though I did have to punish Naruto for using foul language. That one he did all on his own and I washed his mouth out with soap!" At this last part, Kushina was merely joking and let out a telltale laugh.

Itachi didn't join in on the laugh that followed Kushina's statement.

"Itachi, are you okay? If Fugaku hit you or anything I'll-"

"No my lady it wasn't like that. I'm sorry if I have implied that to you at all. It's just that when I came home. I was angry. I was so angry with father. He insists that Sasuke live his life exactly like mine and if he can't father will disown him and kick him out of the clan. It isn't fair and I will fight on behalf of my brother because Sasuke has no voice. There is nothing that he could ever say that, would make our father listen to him and there is nothing that he can do to change father's mind either."

"Well you know that Minato and I will do everything we can to help you and your brother. Your father is stubborn, but he means well.

' _I wish that were only true.'_ Itachi thought sadly.

"I know. I just wish that he would listen to someone." Itachi looked up at the sky a bit sad as he said.

"You know it's funny really. He holds me up in such high regard, but not high enough to hear even me when it comes to Sasuke and that's why I'm worried. I can't help but feel that he hates my brother because he knows that Sasuke cannot give him another prodigy. Sometimes I feel as if things would have been so much better for my little brother if I had never been born at all."

Kushina reached up and placed a hand gently onto his shoulder.

"Itachi, don't say things like that. Even if your father is an ass about this situation. Trust me. Sasuke and your mother love you. Especially, Sasuke. You are the most important person in his life and if anything happened to you, Sasuke wouldn't be able to deal with it very well for a long time. My little family would miss you equally as much. So don't say things like this anymore. We'll get through this somehow together."

Itachi was grateful for Kushina's words and therefore reached out and embraced her.

"Thank you. I needed to hear this. Sometimes I feel so isolated and alone at times, as if I have to do everything on my own. I need to be reminded sometimes that this isn't the case."

He let her go and stood back.

"No need to thank me, Itachi. You are considered as part of our family. If you ever need to talk to someone about things at home or within Anbu or whatever it is. Please know that you are always welcome to come over to our place anytime day or night and we will always hear you and try our very best to help."

Itachi couldn't help saying it again.

"Thank you." Then a smirk lit his face and he shook his head and chuckled.

Kushina laughed as well.

"Well I better go on in and give my report to the Hokage. I have delayed this long enough."

"Good luck getting in. I just came from there and Mina told me, that he was still in a meeting with the delegation from the Land of Rice Patties. Who knows how long you will have to wait."

"Oh well I better get comfortable than. Since this mission was given directly from the Hokage, I have to give the report to him alone. Besides, I don't have anything to do anyway and to be honest I'm not really ready to go back home just yet."

"Well then take this you will probably need this while waiting." Kushina says matter of fact as she hands him her bento box. The box was wrapped in a pink silk scarf with little white rabbits all over it."

Itachi took the box carefully while examining the design on the scarf. Kushina laughed again good naturedly.

"Itachi, if anyone teases you over the covering just punch their lights out and tell the by-standers that it was Kushina who said to do so."

"It's nice to have your official approval my lady." Itachi smirked.

Kushina just laughed again and waved good bye as she headed for home. Now that she thought about it. She could just have that favorite strawberry yogurt that was tempting her in the refrigerator for the past couple of days now.

 _Academy at the end of the day._

The day had not been the best; but not the worst it could have been either. Sasuke kept quiet most of the day. He only talked with instructors when they asked something of him or Naruto. He ignored everyone else. He may not have given them his direct attention, but Sasuke never missed anything that went on that day. For one thing he noticed that all of the boys in their class pretty much got tired of joking around about what had happened earlier in the week. For them the incident was just funny as hell. They all thought that Naruto and Sasuke handled the situation the way it was called for, but they couldn't help but tease them a bit about it. This wasn't something that happened every day and they milked the incident for all it was worth. Sasuke let them have their fun. He couldn't do anything about it anyway and from what he was hearing. The boys were pleased with how he and Naruto handled themselves anyway. So no harm done there.

The girls were a divided camp. Those girls that didn't much care for Sakura or Ino were inclined to just stay away from them and not give them the time of day. The rest were on their side all the way and unfortunately for Naruto, that was most of the girls in the class. Sasuke had noticed that since their return. The two girls seemed to have developed a strong dislike for Naruto and have most of the girls in the class sharing in this dislike. They send him evil glares and if given an opportunity will say the meanest things they could.

The afternoon sparing session told Naruto that he was a permanent target for the two girls' wrath. The instructor by the name of Hideo, had chosen Naruto to spar with Sakura. For whatever reason, Hideo had thought that this would be a good pairing to start off with. He either didn't know about the incident between them earlier in the week or perhaps he didn't care. Either way, the two students squared off and the fight was joined immediately. From the start it was clear that Sakura was going for blood. She was building her chakra carefully and purposely for powerful blows that would injure an opponent permanently.

Naruto realized this as he had just been grazed by the side of his jaw with her fist. He could hear as well as feel the chakra infused strike as he jerked his head hard to the right. The strike was strong enough to leave an instant bruise to his right cheek. ' _What the hell is wrong with her?!'_ He thought angry and surprised. He swiftly put distance between the two of them. The shocked look was clearly evident on his face as he gingerly touched his right cheek instinctively. Sakura only grumbled low in her throat as she prepared her next attack.

Everyone that wasn't in Sakura's group was also shocked. These sessions are never meant to do serious or permanent harm to each other. This didn't mean that a sprung wrist didn't happen or even a broken bone, but it wasn't life changing or even life ending and was never intentional. Fortunately for Naruto, the instructor saw through what was happening and quickly jumped in to stop the fight.

"Sakura, I haven't been here the day that a certain incident took place between you and your classmates. I don't have all the details, but I'm guessing the object of your hatred is Naruto. Attempt such a thing again and I will not only end this spar, but your bid to become a ninja here. There is no excuse for this sort of nonsense and trust me I'm not bluffing." Hideo's words were cold as ice as they left his mouth. "-Also remember this as well," He said as he slowly released his grip on her left wrist. "Everything that is done in such a manner is documented and is brought before the academy board and the Hokage. This incident will be marked as strike two against you. Try not to make anymore."

Sakura was shocked that the instructor would write her up over this. To her, it was just being over eager to do well in the spar and nothing else. She tried to feign innocence at his assumption. The look on the man's face however said that he wasn't going to buy anything that she said on this subject and she bowed her head in defeat. She wasn't going to win this one.

Naruto kept a blank face. He was hurt that Sakura really wanted to end his career and dream of becoming a ninja. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't expect this from the girl either. She wanted to be next to his best friend and she could have been. It was her own out of control obsession that was causing her to be pushed aside and ignored by Sasuke. Naruto had nothing to do with it, but he also knew that Sakura would never see it that way. He let out a sigh and got back into a defensive stance. He wanted to see if she would try the same mistake twice. Again he wasn't surprised when Sakura pulled back after being caught by the instructor. She wanted him gone from the academy. He knew this, but he also knew that she won't do anything else now that she has been warned of this incident being her second strike. This was little comfort to Naruto though, Sakura still disliked him and now Ino will be trying to get even for her friend next time.

The school day had finally come to an end and the two boys were heading for home. Itachi had arrived that afternoon to pick up both boys and told them that he was going to walk Naruto home and then he and Sasuke would head for theirs. Naruto was pleased with this arrangement. Minato always drew attention just because of his robe and hat and his mother, Kushina drew attention just because she was loud and talked to everyone. Having Itachi walk him home would mean he would actually get there before the dinner hour for once.

They walked and talked at a leisurely comfortable pace. They didn't draw any attention to themselves though some of the people nodded in greeting to Itachi. The two younger ones ambled and chatted on without noticing. They arrived at Naruto's house and his mother had come out onto the porch to greet them and asked if Itachi and Sasuke would like to have some cookies before they headed home, but Itachi politely declined saying, that their mother was adamant about them not having any snacks before supper. The two families waved to each other and the Uchiha siblings made their way for home.

Itachi wanted to talk to his brother now that they were alone. There was something that he was needing to tell Sasuke before they arrived. Their father would be waiting for them both on their return and of course, Itachi wouldn't be permitted to converse with Sasuke then.

"Sasuke, how went school today?"

"Oh it was okay, Itachi." Sauske said with a sigh.

"From the way you just said it. I don't think that it was all that okay."

"Well, Sakura and Ino came back from their suspensions and they seem to have it out for Naruto."

"How so?"

"They have nearly the entire class of girls on their side believing that somehow this mess is Naruto's fault instead of where it belongs."

"I see. So how is Naruto taking it?"

"He knows that he has to watch his back from now on. Today's sparring session almost gave him a serious head injury if Sakura would have connected. The instructor, Hideo sensei, stopped the fight and warned her. After that she settled down and behaved the way you're supposed to act when it's friendly sparring."

Itachi glanced over at Sasuke when he saw movement out his peripheral vision and saw his little brother making the quotation marks with both hands to emphasize ' _friendly sparring'._

Hm…so it's that bad is it?"

"Yes, big brother it is. I don't know what to do to help Naruto. I know what would make it work, but I'm not Inclined to do it."

"-And that is?" Itachi asked as he nodded in silent greeting to yet another villager.

"It all comes down to Sakura wanting exclusive attention from me at all times. Even if I agreed to do this it wouldn't stop the fighting. It would just be Ino or some other girl in that group of theirs. They each think that they should be the one and only." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders showing that he wasn't sure what the girls thought. "Whatever it is they want to believe that they should be to me." Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh and placed his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk.

Itachi smiled at his little brother. He understood well what Sasuke was going through because he had been going through the same thing when he was his age. He would like to tell Sasuke that it would get better but he couldn't. It hasn't stopped for him either, howbeit it has slowed down somewhat thanks to a girl he met named Izumi.

"I wish I had some grand gem of wisdom to give you little brother, but I really don't. All I can tell you is to keep doing what you are currently doing and don't give them any sense of false hope."

"I will, Itachi."

The two siblings walked on for another block before Itachi could get comfortable enough to say what he really wanted to say.

"Sasuke…there is something else that I wanted to say to you before we get home."

"Yes, big brother?"

"I know that father holds me very highly. He thinks I can do no wrong that I'm perfect in every way, but Sasuke don't believe that for a second. I make mistakes. I have regrets and I don't always know what the right answer is to something. Father sees what he wants to see and then pushes you to be like me. I want you to strife to be the very best you can be, Sasuke. I want you to be the best Sasuke Uchiha, you can be. I don't want to see another me that's just younger."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that, so he stopped and turned to face his brother. Itachi stopped also and mirrored Sasuke as he continued on.

"No one in this world, Sasuke is perfect. We all make mistakes. We all wish that we could go back and redo some of the things that we screwed up in our lives. We all wish we were better people. I'm no different. I train hard and I study. I try to remember what manners are and use them constantly. I want to treat others the way that I want to be treated. I want to be my own person not what father wants me to be. Still, I struggle at times with all of these things." Itachi could see that Sasuke was trying to hang with him and understand what he was trying to tell him but somewhere in his speech, Itachi has lost his little brother. He kneels down and places his hands gently on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke learn to be you. Don't try to be someone else. This is what father is trying to do with you. There is nothing wrong with you. Remember this for me okay?"

Sasuke wasn't sure of all of what his brother was trying to tell him, but he understood that Itachi didn't want him to live his life imitating Itachi. He wanted him to be his own person. This he understood. Father on the other hand, Sasuke wasn't too sure what Itachi was trying to say. For Sasuke was still at the age where he was trying to impress his father. At the age where he still needed his father's approval of him. So the little boy couldn't quite grasp fully Itachi's speech. Still he wanted to show that he understood some of it even if it was just a little. Placing his forehead up against his older brother's, Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"I understand, Itachi. You want me to grow up being my own person and nobody else."

"Yeah, that's what I mean, Sasuke. Are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded lightly causing Itachi's head to move with his and this made Itachi smirk.

"Okay then, let's head home quickly." He said as he stood back up to his full height. "We don't want mother to worry."

"No that wouldn't be right." Sasuke replied and then added. "I'll race you home Itachi."

"You're on little brother." Itachi said as he got into a starting position by bending his knees a little and leaning a little bit forward.

He raised his left hand up towards Sasuke preparing to start a count down on his fingers.

"On the count of three." Sasuke nodded and mimicked his brother's stance. He watched closely as Itachi began the count down.

"One. Two." Itachi didn't wait for three he charged forward.

Sasuke was shocked for a second before he took off after his brother yelling that he was a cheater and Itachi laughed and kept going. The two made noise the whole way home. Itachi laughing and Sasuke yelling at him that he was a cheater and an idiot too.

 _The Uchiha house at 6:30pm._

Fugaku and Mikoto had talked that evening about having dinner with the Namikazes. Mikoto had remembered her promise to her friend that she would ask her husband. That opportunity to ask came that evening right after supper. Once Itachi swisked Sasuke away from the table and out of sight. Mikoto decided that now was the time. Fugaku was once again being stubborn about the whole thing and Mikoto was being patient and persistent about going. In the end, Mikoto won the stand-off and got her husband's approval. The catch though was that it would be the following week. The date would be Friday September thirteenth. This left Mikoto with a creeped out feeling, but Kushina wasn't worried about it. She was just glad that Fugaku was finally willing to come over. She and Mikoto said their good-byes for the evening and both women hung up the phone. Mikoto looked over at her husband who was seated on the sofa with the evening edition of the _Konoha times_ in hand and reading about the latest news on the Rice Patty delegation.

"Thanks for agreeing to go honey. I know that after what has happened you were upset, but Minato and Kushina are friends of ours and they are looking forward to seeing us again. _'Besides, if you keep pushing away our friends'._ She thought worriedly _. 'We will truly be all alone. No one wants to deal with a childish adult forever._ '

Fugaku didn't bother to put the paper down as he spoke.

"It is because I respect our friendship with the Namikazes that I'm going at all. You know how I feel about what Sasuke had done that day."

"Yes, I do honey, but you have to understand that it was the two girls that were more at fault here."

The paper was folded over in an instant and Fugaku was giving his wife a mild glare.

"You can't make excuses for the boy, Mikoto! He didn't even pay heed to your rule of no slapping girls. He was out of control and he allowed it to happen. It just shows how pathetically weak he is and what we have to work out of him."

"Those girls have been obsessing over Sasuke since he first arrived there, especially the Haruno girl. She was clingy and following him around everywhere and it was only a matter of time before he snapped." Mikoto countered back.

"Yeah, well he still fell for it and he got Minato's son involved in it. Doesn't he know who the kid is? He's the Hokage's son for crying out loud. Everyone at the station was making jokes all week over what Sasuke had done. That's why I couldn't go over there now, but I promise you Mikoto, for you dear. I will go next Friday. I want you to be able to see their family again. I also want to show Minato that I hold no grudge against his son either."

"You think that Minato would hold Sasuke responsible?"

"I admit I don't know for sure, but it wouldn't surprise me if he did. After all, it was our brat that started this whole mess when he slapped the girl. If Minato blamed Sasuke for getting his son in trouble at the academy and all of the tower staff making jokes behind Minato's back. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he did blame Sasuke."

Mikoto was upset at this point. Her mind began an internal dialogue of its own.

' _I know that the circumstances are what pushed Sasuke to do what he did and it wasn't like Sakura and Ino weren't at all at fault. I can't beli-.'_ Mikoto stopped in mid rant in her mind. It suddenly dawned on her that her husband said that he didn't hold a grudge against their friends' son. _'You don't hold a grudge against Naruto! What are you talking about Fu!?'_ Mikoto finally was able to stop the internal dialogue to ask her husband what he meant.

"What do you mean Fu by saying that you will hold no grudge against Naruto?"

"Exactly what I had just said, Mikoto. I won't hold a grudge against their son." He said smugly.

Mikoto was looking at him with disbelief in her eyes and then they flashed with mild anger.

"What did Naruto do that was so wrong?"

Fugaku folded the paper in half-length wise and then folded it over so that he could conveniently read the article that continued on the next page. A picture of his friend, Minato was on this page with the written story running alongside the picture. The man was looking very serious in the photo as it was take just outside of the Hokage Tower after the delegates left for their home land. _'If only you were this serious when it came to your son, Minato. The boy is going to be your down fall one of these days._ ' He internalized but outwardly he spoke something somewhat similar.

"I believe that Naruto isn't disciplined enough. I believe that he has too much of his mother in him and that it needs to be disciplined out of him."

"You mean that it should be beaten out of him." Mikoto corrected in an angry tone.

"Watch your mouth, woman. I don't want to have to start disciplining you too. Unlike Minato who lets both his wife and his child run amok. I won't stand for such disobedience within my household. I'm the one in charge here and I know what's best and I'm saying that Naruto is a bad influence on Sasuke. I will talk to Minato about this behavior of his son, but if he continues to ignore the foolishness that is coming from that boy then Sasuke will not be allowed to remain friends with him."

Mikoto was shocked. She couldn't believe that this was coming out of the mouth of the man she loved. ' _Who is this? Is this the man I married? Has he been lying to me all these years and what about Minato? What is their friendship?_

"Fu, honey, you can't force people to be what you want. It isn't fair to them or yourself." She said gently.

"Well, if he wants to still call himself my friend then, Minato had better learn to take my advice seriously. I know what I'm talking about here and I know that if he doesn't get that boy of his under control at least. He will regret it."

Fugaku was done talking to his wife on this subject. He raised the paper back up in a huff to hide his face as he began to read where he left off. Mikoto sat staring in shock for a long time. A very long time.

 _The Namikaze household at 6:30pm._

Kushina hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen. There her husband was seated at the head of the table drinking a cup of coffee. When he saw his wife, Minato placed his cup down and reached for the pot that was placed on the table with a large ceramic coaster under it. He began to pour his wife a cup.

"So are the Uchiha's coming over anytime soon?" He asked cheerily.

"Yes, Mikoto said she had to be persistent, but Fugaku gave in to her and they are coming over next Friday at the same time." Kushina replied happily as she sat down to Minato's right.

Reaching for his own cup once more, Minato took a sip before continuing their conversation. Kushina watched him take the sip and noticed that the cheery disposition a moment ago was gone and now something akin to worry had taken up residence on his face and in his tone of speech.

"Kushina, I am happy that they are coming over and I love their children very much." Minato said as he slowly placed the cup down on the table. He looked solemn and serious and Kushina knew from experience that when Minato looked like this it was due to having been thinking of something for a long time.

"-But?" She interjected gently.

"I can't shake the feeling that something is terribly wrong in that household and that something is someone."

"You mean, Fugaku?"

"Yeah. We have been friends for a long time and I thought I knew my friend well, but I'm not so sure of that anymore."

"Is there something specific that is making you feel this way?"

"Sasuke." Minato looked into his cup. He gripped the sides of the cup and stared into as if it had all the answers that he needed to fix his friend's family.

"Kushina, I know that I don't have all the answers even, if I wear the hat and robe that says that I do. I know that family is something that is different for each of us and that each of us goes about doing the best we can for our families."

Kushina took a sip of her own cup now and waited for her husband to continue.

"I have always known that Fugaku was an arrogant bastard. It never bothered me though because there have been so many times when he watched out for me on the battle field during the third Great Ninja War and I did the same for him. If we had never been shoved into that mess. Then we would've probably never have become friends. When people go through a traumatic and harrowing ordeal it makes them bond in a way that is irreplaceable for most. I honestly thought that Fugaku and I would be friends forever. I thought that this was a fact and that it would never change, but after hearing him talk about Sasuke at lunch the other day and then about Itachi. I realize that this may not be the truth at all."

Kushina reached forth with her hand and placed it tenderly upon her husband's wrist. He gave her a sad smile and she returned it herself.

"He changed Kushina. He changed and it wasn't for the better. I can also tell you at exactly at what time it happened too."

"It was when Itachi awakened the Sharigan." Kushina answered for him.

"Yeah until then, Fugaku was a jerk but he was a good friend. He loved his family equally and Sasuke had been born by then and I remember Fugaku being so proud to have another son. He was so proud of Sasuke then, Kushina. Now…now he hates the boy."

Kushina sighed and took another sip of her coffee. She knew that she had to tell Minato what Itachi had told her earlier today. Thinking about it made her sad when she remembered his face as he was telling her what he said. A tear was already forming in the corner of her left eye. Minato saw it and leaned forward and kissed the tear away.

"What's wrong, Kushina? What happened while I was away?"

"I had stopped by your office with lunch for us, but Mina said that you were unable to get away right then. So I left your lunch with her to give to you and I left. When I got downstairs and went to open the door. Itachi was already pulling on it." Another tear started down from the left eye. Another kiss removed it.

"I went on out and we talked for a few minutes. It was only for a few minutes, but Minato I haven't been able to stop thinking about that conversation or the expression that Itachi had as he told me about home."

"What did he say?" Minato asked softly as he brushed his wife's hair back away from her face. The burette she used to pin it back wasn't there for some reason.

"He said…he said that sometimes he wishes that he had never been born. Then his little brother would have a better life." Kushina was sobbing now and the tears flowed down both cheeks unabated.

Minato knew that he could not kiss all these tears away. So he moved his chair over closer to his wife and embraces her. Kushina sobbed uncontrollably for a long time and Minato held her swaying her gently and speaking words of comfort and love, but in his heart he was angry. He wasn't angry at his wife but at his best friend. _'It's true._ ' He thought. _'Itachi's life is being ruined by that man but in a different way. I have to get him to see reason somehow before he destroys both of his sons in his arrogance.'_

Naruto was in his room working on his homework when he heard the unmistakable sound of his mother crying. This immediately had him on his feet and rushing through the house to the kitchen to see what was wrong. When he arrived he saw his father sitting close to his mother swaying her gently and his mother with her arms wrapped around his neck. Her face buried deep into his shoulder. Naruto could feel a deep sadness. A sadness that he had never felt so strongly before and it was coming from both of his parents. It distressed him and it made him start to run to them.

"Poppa, momma are you both okay? What's wrong?

Minato looked over to their son and reached out an arm for him. Naruto went into his father's embrace immediately and Minato wrapped that arm gently around his son pulling him close.

"Naruto, I want you to be the best friend you can be to Sasuke, okay?"

"Yes, poppa, I promise but what happened? Why is momma crying?" He said bewildered.

"Everything will be okay, Naruto. I promise. I just want you to be good to Sasuke and support him at school. He needs to know that you're there for him."

"I will. I promise I will poppa."

"You know that your mother and I love you very much and we'll always support you through anything?"

"Yes, poppa. I know and I love you both very much too."

"That's my boy." Minato hugged his son closer.

Naruto was confused. He didn't understand what had happened but he knew it had something to do with Sasuke. He wanted to ask his father more about this, but there was a knock at the door.

"Naruto would you go and see who it is for me?" Minato asked.

"Yes, poppa."

Minato let him go and Naruto took off for the front door almost glad to get away from the scene. When he got there he opened the door and looking up he saw the one person that Naruto loved as much as an older brother. Kakashi Hatake was standing there with his Icha-Icha book in hand and looking somewhat bored.

"Hi, kiddo are your parents' home?"

"Yes, but momma is crying."

Suddenly the book was snapped shut and Naruto had Kakashi's full attention.

"What happened?" Kakashi's tone was now serious.

"I don't know and I get the feeling that neither momma nor poppa will tell me about it, but they will probably tell you Kakashi. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Kakashi stepped inside the home and sure enough he could hear Kushina in the kitchen crying. _'I don't know what's going on but Naruto is probably right. They will tell me and if there is anything I can do. I will do it for them._ ' Kakashi thought determinedly.

Knowing that Minato was there also and that he was consoling his wife at the moment. Kakashi decided to entertain Naruto for a while.

"Hey, kiddo wanna go over to the training grounds with me. I want to show you a new jutsu I learned while I was away on that mission."

"Wow, really?!

"Yep, really."

"That's so cool! Yes! Yes, I want to go. Give me a minute to find my jacket and we can go."

Naruto took off like a shot through the house heading for his bedroom. Kakashi took that time to head over to the kitchen to check on the two people that were family to him.

"Yo, is everything okay?"

Minato looked over at the tall jounin that stood off to his left.

"No it isn't' right now, but don't worry Kakashi. It will be soon, Kushina is grieved over the Uchiha's."

"The Uchiha's?"

"Yes, I promise I will tell you later after Kushina calms down and Naruto has gone to bed."

"Speaking of Naruto is it okay if I take him with me over to the training grounds? I want to show him a new jutsu I learned from an enemy ninja while I was there."

Minato chuckled at that even as he continued to sway his wife.

"Okay just don't have it out more than an hour. I don't think he has finished his homework yet."

"We'll be back in thirty minutes then."

Naruto came out of his room with the jacket on and a large grin on his face though it fell the moment he saw his mother again. She was beginning to calm down now at least, but she was still in no mood to really talk with anyone just yet. Minato gave his son and the older one that was like a son a reassuring smile.

"Go on now and have a good time. I promise by the time you come back your mother will be much better."

"Okay, poppa take care of momma."

"I will son."

"Are you ready kiddo?"

"Yes."

"Good then let's go."

The two waved to Naruto's parents and then headed out the door. They made their way to the training ground number five as it had large flood lights. Ninja who needed to train at night often used this and some of the other grounds that had the flood lights. Usually these are occupied and held by reservation, but tonight a fellow Jounin owed Kakashi a favor and so he had decided to cash in on that favor for Naruto's sake.

Minato continued to console his wife until she was barely even sniffling anymore.

"You okay now hon?"

"Yes, I'm sorry it's just...it's just."

"I know hon, don't think about it anymore. We will work through this somehow."

"I want us to stay friends forever, but what if it doesn't happen?" Kushina said as she sat up. Minato letting her go.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If nothing else I want those boys to be our main focus. They're the most important priority right now. It is probably best if we don't let on, that we know anything at this point. They are coming to dinner next Friday and I don't want Fugaku suspicious of us."

"You're right, Minato." Kushina wiped at her eyes and gave her husband a small smile. "What do you suppose Kakashi is teaching our boy now?"

Minato gave a chuckle before he answered her.

"Honestly, honey, I don't know. Kakashi has just come home from his mission. So he told me that he wanted to show Naruto a jutsu he learned from an enemy ninja and knowing Kakashi, it must be something pretty spectacular as well as useful."

Kushina laughed at this. She loved Kakashi's sense of adventure even in finding and learning new jutsu. The teen maybe quiet and aloof, but he could surprise you sometimes and Kushina loved to watch him grow and develop as the young man he is.

 _Dinner at the Namikazes._

A week had passed and it was now Friday the thirteenth. Fugaku was in much better spirits after Itachi managed to capture a rogue Nin single-handedly on his latest mission. His superior has had nothing but high praise for Itachi, as he told his father of his wonderful deed. This bolstered the man's ego back to the stratosphere once more. Sasuke had kept out of trouble as well, at the academy and hasn't said a word to the man in all this time. This was very much to Fugaku's pleasure. Now he could face his friend with the confidence that was rightfully his. He knew that he was raising Itachi right. He also knew that his son was superior to Minato's son, Naruto. He could confidently tell Minato how to raise a proper son by showing the example that he showed everyone. Itachi. _His Itachi_.

At present, the family was preparing to leave for the Namikazes home. Mikoto was trying to help Sasuke get ready while Itachi kept their father away from Sasuke's bedroom and thus needlessly picking at the young child. Fugaku would always scrutinize Sasuke whenever he was getting ready to go out in public. He didn't like it that Mikoto fused over him. He wasn't worth it. If the boy couldn't dress himself at seven years of age, than too bad for him. Fugaku went to the kitchen to wait on the little fool. Waiting on Sasuke was annoying and if his real son wasn't there with him right now. Fugaku would be yelling and throwing things at Sasuke at this very moment.

Sasuke hurried about trying to get ready to go. He always felt nervous anymore when he went out with his family. He knew that his father would be angry, if he said the wrong thing or did something that his father didn't approve of. It wouldn't be so bad, if Sasuke knew what things in particular were on the not to do list with father, but he never knew what would set his father off. In public, Sasuke knew that his father wouldn't say or do anything to show he was angry, but once they got home it would be a different story. He couldn't stop thinking of the possible danger, if anything went wrong while they were out. It was so hard and Sasuke became extremely nervous to the point, that he needed his mother to come and help him get ready.

It wasn't always like this. There was a time when Sasuke could feel somewhat relaxed around his father. There was a time when he felt that he belonged, but now everything seemed to hinge on him being the perfect child or more like the perfect little Uchiha and he knew that he was failing.

"Come honey and put on this shirt. We need to hurry a little bit." Mikoto said a little bit of anxiousness in her tone. She immediately cursed at herself internally for letting the emotion slip into her voice. She didn't want her youngest to sense her fear.

After the conversation that she and her husband had last Friday night, Mikoto felt truly powerless. So she has been trying to keep both her son and husband away from each other as much as possible and helping Sasuke with his chores whenever he got into difficulty. Itachi kept a sharp eye on their father as well, but he couldn't always be there. Missions with Anbu were every few days and some of those missions demanded that he be away from home for weeks on end. Fortunately this week as been a week of short missions lasting only up to two days tops.

Now he sat at the kitchen table with his father listening to his father go on about how great he would make the clan. Something that was beginning to wear Itachi out.

"Yes, Itachi, I believe that with you showing the whole village of your strength. They will have to acknowledge our might."

"Father, please remember that we are a part of this village and that we protect all of it and not just ourselves."

Fugaku smirked at his son.

"You have a lot to learn my son. The village has been ignoring us for years, but now they will have to acknowledge us and respect us. There are so many things we can achieve for this village and for ourselves and we will in time."

Fugaku glanced up at the kitchen wall clock and grimaced. Sasuke was holding them up. Itachi could tell that his father's mindset was souring and decided to take action.

"Father, please excuse me for a moment. I will go and check on mother and Sasuke."

"No, son I will do it. That boy had better not be stressing his mother about getting ready to go."

Fugaku made to stand but Itachi was faster.

"No, please father I insist. Let me do this for you." Itachi said to appease him with hands raised in front of him. "I don't see any reason for you to trouble yourself with this. Please allow me."

Fugaku let a satisfactory smile express itself. He visibly relaxed leaning back into the chair.

"Very well, son. Tell those two to hurry up or we will be late and you know how I hate to be late."

"Yes, father."

Naruto was waiting patiently on the sofa. He wasn't sitting on the sofa; but rather he was resting against the back of the sofa. The boy's knees pressed deeply into the cushions. His arms were folded and resting on the top of the sofa. His head rested on top of his arms as he stared out the window looking for the arrival of his friend and his family.

Naruto has been excited ever since he learned, that the Uchiha would actually be coming today. However, as the day got closer and closer, Naruto had detected worry and anxiety in his parents, especially in his mother. Naruto hasn't forgotten what his father had told him about being a good friend and support for Sasuke. He has suspected that something is wrong within the family and it probably has something to do with the damn girls, which caused Sasuke to get into trouble. Sasuke hasn't been quite the same since then and it has made Naruto utterly hate Sakura and Ino right now.

His parents were busy finishing up the meal and transporting the finished dishes into the dining room. He had helped earlier by setting the table for them. Now he was doing nothing but waiting. He could hear laughter coming from the kitchen and then sometimes from the dining room. His parents were putting up a good front, but Naruto could tell that it wasn't the same, that it was a bit fake. He wished Kakashi could have been there. Kakashi was great at distracting him and Naruto needed that now. He sighed softly and was getting ready to leave the window to see, if maybe there was still something he could do to help. That's when he saw the Uchiha family. They were coming down the street. Fugaku and Mikoto were holding hands and seemed to be chatting happily. Itachi was walking close to his brother. Sasuke seemed to Naruto very nervous as they came closer. He could feel the confirmation of what he observed deep in his being. Sasuke was nervous… very nervous but why?

The more he looked at them the more Naruto concluded, that it had to be the parents that were the real problem. Suddenly Naruto wasn't in the mood to entertain, but his own words came back to him as the memory of their first meeting played back.

' _Hi, Itachi, it's nice to meet you. I hope that we will all become friends.'_

' _That would be nice Naruto. I think we will take you up on that offer. Shall we, Sasuke?'_

"Yeah, that's right Itachi is a friend too and I should be a friend right now to both of them." He said aloud as he got off of the sofa. Looking over in the direction of the dining room, Naruto shouted.

"They're here!"

The dinner went very well that evening. The meal was delicious and as promised Mikoto had made the dessert which was a strawberry and crème cake. Everyone was very polite to each other although, Fugaku was a bit brash as usual. He wasn't overly offensive nor did he attack Minato's character. This was a blessing to Mikoto, who feared that her husband was going to show his true colors right there to the horror of his family.

Sasuke and Naruto went and played quietly in Naruto's room. Once away from his parents, Sasuke began to relax some. Naruto wanted to ask him so many things, but refrained himself from doing so. This wasn't the time. Sasuke needed to relax and forget about whatever it was that was eating at him. So the two played video games and chatted about nothing in particular. After an hour, Sasuke was laughing at Naruto's jokes though softly as to not draw attention from his father. He enjoyed his friend's company and was glad that he was allowed to come over.

"This is the first time that I have come over Naruto. I hope that I can come over again."

"I hope so too. We could play ninja in the back yard or pirates, but not in the house though." Naruto shrugged. "Momma would tell us to go outside to do that stuff."

Sasuke let out a chuckle at that. He was beginning to like Naruto's family already. They were much more laid back and seemed to enjoy things more. He wished his family could be more like them. Everything in his home was always so tense all the time.

"I wish-." Sasuke never got to finish the sentence. He was interrupted by his father.

"Sasuke! Get out here boy. It's time for us to go home!" Fugaku shouted with mock cheerfulness. The tone was right, but Sasuke knew that he better not linger.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to go."

"I understand. Maybe I can come over to your house sometime?"

"I hope so." Sasuke gave a small smile and got up.

Naruto got up with him. He could turn the video console off in a minute or two. Right now he needed to see his friend off. They made their way out of the room and back down the hall into the living room. There the rest of the Uchiha along with Naruto's parents where all waiting. Fugaku looked briefly in Sasuke's direction before turning to Minato.

"Thanks for having us over, Minato. It has been a lovely evening."

"Thanks for coming over. We enjoy having you over."

The two men gave each other a hug and then stepped away. Fugaku giving Minato a pat on the back as he did so. Mikoto hugged her gal-pal, Kushina.

"It was a wonderful evening, Kushina. I hope to return the favor soon."

"I'll hold you to that, Mikoto." Kushina said with a chuckle as she released her friend.

"Well family of mine let's go. I have to be in early tomorrow for work and you have a mission, Itachi."

"Yes, sir." Itachi said calmly and looking over at his brother.

Fugaku frowned slightly but it disappeared in a flash. He thought no one had noticed but Naruto did. ' _Now I know who the problem is in that house for sure._ ' He mused silently.

The family said their good-byes with promises of more get-togethers to come and then they were out the front door heading home. The Namikazes watched them go.

"I hope we do get to have them over again sometime." Kushina said absently.

"Yeah, me too." Minato said as he kissed his wife's temple. _'I believe that this friendship is now become a mere farce._ Minato thought sadly. ' _All the posturing and fake cheerfulness on both sides. A charade masquerading as a longtime friendship is all this has become now. From now on the children are my only concern.'_ Minato watched, as the family disappear around the corner.

When the Uchiha got home, Sasuke went straight to his room. He didn't want to cause his father to become upset with his presence lingering around. He got undressed and put on his pajamas and slipped under the covers of his bed. He grabbed the green dinosaur plushie that was beside him and hugged it close. He was feeling sad now that he was back in his own , it didn't take long before the tears started to flow. ' _When will things ever be right again?'_ He thought dismally.

Sasuke lay in bed an half hour when there was a soft knock on his door. Since the knock was soft it had to have been his big brother. Sasuke immediately sat up and called to him.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and Itachi appeared from behind it and entered the room. He closed the door softly behind him.

"Hey, little brother are you okay?" Itachi said with concern. He noticed the tear tracks on his little brother's face.

"I'm good, Itachi."

Itachi started to say " _Then why the tears_?" but thought better of it. He knew why and he knew that Sasuke was trying to put on a brave face for him right now. He walked over and sat near the edge of the bed. A hand reached out and brushed the fringe of bangs out of Sasuke's eyes.

"I think we need to get you a trim soon, little brother."

Sasuke only gave a barely there smile.

"Itachi?"

"Yes, little brother?"

"Help me."

"Help with what?"

"I want to go over to Naruto's again and I know that I can't ask father. Could you ask him for me, please?"

"Consider it done, Sasuke. I'll even see to it that Naruto can come and visit you as well."

Sasuke's face lit up for the first time in over a week.

"You mean it!?"

"Yes little brother I do. I will even talk to our mother about it. She can work some wonders sometimes. Now you should stop those tears and get some sleep. I have a mission tomorrow like father said, but it is only for a day. Our Hokage is giving me missions that will allow me to be able to come home sooner at least for now."

Sasuke was shocked at this news.

"Really?!"

"Yes, I was shocked too, when he called me in his office to tell this news. So cheer up little brother things will get better. In the meantime, we both will take it one day at a time. Now get some sleep."

Itachi wiped away the last of Sasuke's tears and hugged his little brother tight. Sasuke held on tight as well. It felt so much like it was just the two of them more and more these days, but now it seemed that Naruto's father, the Hokage was fighting for them too.

Sasuke lie awake after Itachi left for another twenty minutes before he drifted off to sleep. His last thoughts left him without sorrow or worries.

' _I am so glad to have met you Naruto. You and your parents are like angels to me and Itachi.'_


	2. A New Student Arrives

**A/N:** Hello, here it is…thank you for being patient. I hope that you will like it. Sorry for any mistakes. I proof read before presenting this chapter but still…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot of this fan-fiction.

* * *

 _ **A New Student Arrives.**_

The days continue to pass. It is now Monday, September twenty-four of the calendar year. All of the students were now seated and watching as Iruka sensei introduces a new student. A girl. This alone made Sasuke make an inaudible sigh. It also made Naruto smirk from the top row. He just knew that Sasuke was already sighing in anticipation of what this new girl would bring to the classroom. As far as Naruto was concerned, he would wait and see what this knew girl was like. He didn't believe in forming an opinion of someone he hadn't truly met yet. Let her make or break the chance of being friends herself.

Sakura, was sizing the girl up to see, if she was going to be competition for her beloved Sasuke or not. All the while she was trying to cling onto Sasuke's arm. Ino was watching the new girl with distaste. The rest of the class showed a mixture of responses. Some were curious about the girl and where she came from. Others were looking a little disappointed that it was another girl being added to the class. Another group was casting knowing looks at some of the other students in the room. To which those students were either annoyed with their classmates or giving winks or thumbs up to something that only these students knew anything about. Then there is the last group which really couldn't give a damn about a new student. For these students, as long as Iruka didn't want them to ask the girl questions about her life history and stuff. They were content to just fall asleep for a quick power nap. Learning who she is can wait until another time.

Regardless of how everyone felt now. A week earlier they were all talking about the rumor of a new student coming to the academy. Some hoped that the new kid would be in their class because they wanted to be challenged by a new and unknown opponent during taijutsu class. Others were arguing over whether the new student was a male or a female. This group tended to get a bit rowdy in their arguments and had to be quieted down often, until Iruka told them that they could no longer discuss the topic or detentions would be handed out indiscriminately. The last group took up bets in secret of course, of whether or not the new kid was a girl and how fast would she become a member of the Sasuke fan-club. They also took bets on how fast this new girl would get into a fight with Sakura. Now that they knew that it was indeed a girl and in their class. The little group of gamblers were ready to place their bets in the form of candy, chips, bubble gum, and. bento box lunches.

Oblivious to this last group's wheeling and dealing, Iruka began the introduction.

"Class, I would like for you to welcome, Takara Yoshida, to our group."

"Good morning, Takara." The class said in unison.

The little girl took a bow and greeted back.

"Hello, it is nice to meet all of you." Takara felt eyes on her that were particularly heated and looked in the direction she felt it coming from. When she saw Sakura glaring at her. She then added. "Well…most of you anyway."

This brought some giggles and guffaws from the students.

"Pipe down, class." Iruka interjected casually. "Takara would you mind telling the class a little about yourself?"

"Well there isn't much to tell. I'm from the Land of Lightning. A small village called 'Little Falls. It is some thirty miles from the hidden village in the Clouds."

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed with his pink haired classmate as she was gripping his arm tighter. He swiftly removed it from his own and slid down towards the edge of their row more. This made Sakura follow him to stay close though she wasn't touching him this time. Iruka noticed this interaction but kept quiet for the moment. _'I'm going to have to remove Sakura from that row in front. I should have done this sooner_.' He mused internally.

Takara noticed it as well, but didn't say anything. _'I guess that this girl doesn't want to be my friend and she doesn't want me near her boyfriend either. This is okay, I didn't come all the way here for something like that. I have my own goal. Dad and mom would be disappointed if I gave up on my dream.'_ She internally mused but said nothing more out loud.

Iruka waited a moment to see if she would continue and when she did not. He decided to have the class ask a few questions starting with the students that were trying to sleep through this introduction. He cast a determined eye over the room and noticed Kiba sleeping with one of his books placed up so that he could hide behind it with his head down. Apparently the boy forgot that his dog was resting on top of his head where the animal partner usually sat. With his head down, Kiba forgot that his dog would be sticking up above the upturned book making it obvious that Kiba was asleep.

"Kiba, how about you asking Takara a question?" Iruka asked knowingly.

Kiba was asleep but his side-kick, Akamaru wasn't. He nudged Kiba and when that didn't work. He leaned over the side and nipped his ear. This made the boy shoot up straight with wide eyes. When he heard the class all snickering at him and his sensei looking at him disapprovingly, Kiba knew that he had been busted.

' _Damn. I was asked something. Oh well no sense acting like I know what's going on because we all know that I don't_. Kiba sighed and replied.

"I'm sorry sensei, what was the question again?"

Again more laughter from his classmates.

"I asked you if you had a question for Miss Takara." He said dryly.

"Oh, um…well… I know! Do you have a dog?"

"No. I don't have any pets. I couldn't have brought one with me anyway." Takara said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, that's too bad. Dogs are great! You should really get one. I can ask my mother to hook you up with one if you like."

"-Kiba, I think that's enough. Thank you." Iruka replied.

Kiba scratched his head with an embarrassed look. This only made the rest of the students laugh again.

Sakura was watching the new girl and was becoming more and more angry. She didn't want another girl in the class. She was going to be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha and nobody else. Sakura looked at Takara with udder distain. ' _Look at her.'_ Inner Sakura said. _'She thinks she is all that, but I will show her. Cha! I'm way smarter and prettier than her_.'

Sakura continued to inspect the girl. Takara was of a petite kind of build that made Sakura smirk for the first time now that she noticed this about the girl. Neither girl was at an age yet were they would start showing signs of what their body types would look like yet, but this didn't deter Sakura from thinking that she had the better body for a seven year old. Takara was a little shorter than her and she had long hair like Sakura though the color was white. Pure white hair that Takara had carefully placed a neat red bow around near the base of her neck. Allowing the rest of the hair to cascade down in a long pony tail to the middle of her back. The sides and bangs of her hair were in a spikey fringe that formed a nice frame around her face. A face that had a flawless complexion much to Sakura's ire and the tone was a deep honey brown color.

Then she noticed something. Something really weird about the girl. Something that would make her ugly in the eyes of everyone, but especially to her beloved Sasuke. The new girl had a pair of mismatched eyes. ' _How weird is that!_ ' She thought excited. ' _There is no way my Sasuke could like_ _an ugly_ girl _like this.'_ Feeling confident for the first time since she saw this new girl walk into the classroom. Sakura decided to give the girl a 'friendly jab' to her gut. Sitting up straight and folding her arms in front of her on the desk top.

"Takara, I have a question for you." She said sweetly.

"Yes?" Takara answered calmly.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk now and Sasuke didn't even look at her to know that the girl was going to try and put Takara in her place in front of the entire class. ' _This is going to be annoying as hell_.' He thought already thoroughly annoyed.

"Takara, I just have to ask you dear. Who is responsible for you having such weird looking eyes? I mean who ever heard of two different colored eyes? One red and one blue it certainly doesn't make your appearance endearing to anyone. I feel sorry for you. It must be tough going through life looking like a clown."

"SAKURA!" Iruka hollered. "GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!"

Sakura was taken aback by her sensei's sudden angry shout. She had forgotten what Hideo sensei had said to her. This new incident could be the one that gets her kicked out of the academy and away from her beloved Sasuke. Immediately Sakura was back peddling in her attitude and her speech.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I didn't mean to be so rude. Please forgive me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"GO. TO. THE. OFFICE. NOW!" Iruka bit out hotly.

Takara felt horribly awkward. She didn't come all the way here just to start problems between three people that she didn't even know. She knew what the pink girl's problem was and she wished that she could reassure her that she wasn't interested in her boyfriend. Takara didn't come all the way from, Little Falls of the Land of Lightning, to become anyone's girl. She had her own dreams that she meant to realize. The boy next to the pinkette moved out of the end of the bench seat to allow the pink girl to get out. Takara decided that now was the time to state why she was here. Perhaps it would help ease tensions that unfortunately have come to reside.

"Um…I just want everyone to know that I came all the way here to pursue a dream of mine. I want to become the best medic Nin ever and I will help my fellow shinobi on any and every mission that we go on together. I am not interested in anything else. I want to be the best; so my studies are important to me. This doesn't mean that I don't want to be friends with all of you. I hope that we can be, but I want to be a medic Nin. This is just something that I need to do and the Leaf village has the top medics to learn from." A worried Takara divulged.

Iruka gave the girl a small smile. He felt sorry for her. This was her first day here and it begins like this in front of the entire class. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Takara, it's okay. Give me a moment here to straighten out this situation and then I'll assign you a seat."

Takara gave a weak smile and a nod of her head. She then shifted her eyes to looking down at the floor. She wished she could find a crack in it. That would be the perfect place to hide at this moment. Iruka looked up to see that Sakura was no closer to the door of the classroom than when he first told her to leave.

"Sakura leave now. I will be down shortly."

Sakura hesitated for a few seconds as if mulling over the order, but then she hastily left without a word. Once she was gone Iruka decided that he would need help.

"Hinata, would you please go over to Ayumi sensei's class and ask her to come over here for a minute. Don't worry she doesn't have her students with her right now. They are with Hideo sensei for their taijutsu lesson."

"Yes, Iruka sensei." Hinata got up and went quickly for the classroom four doors down.

"Takara take a seat next to Sasuke for now."

"-Wait, Sensei that is Sakura's seat!" Ino interrupted in shock.

"I know whose seat it is, Ino. I am going to make a slight rearrangement of the assigned seating. Do you have a problem with that?"

' _Yes, I do have a problem!'_ Ino wanted to say, but she knew better than to challenge her sensei. Her parents warned her of any more bad behavior at the academy. Sakura was Ino's best friend, but she wasn't worth the trouble that would be caused now should Ino try to stand up for her over this new girl.

"No. No, Sensei. I don't have a problem." She said defeated.

"Good. Then Takara please have a seat next to Sasuke."

"Yes, Sensei."

Takara made her way over to Sasuke's row feeling very bad and out of place now. Sasuke allowed her to get in first as he insisted that he stay on the end of the row. You never knew when you would need to get out of there in a hurry. The little girl thanked him politely even though she wanted to sit on the end of the row for the very same reason. This first day wasn't going well at all.

For his part, Naruto was sitting up and enjoying the show. A huge grin was plastered to his face as he watched the little white haired girl slide onto the bench seat and move down. ' _I like this new girl_ _already._ _She is the first one to ever throw Sakura out of class and shut Ino up at the same time. I'm impressed._ ' A chuckle escaped him and a couple of kids seated in front of him and across from him gave Naruto suspicious looks, but he didn't care. Hell, he would have laughed out right if it wouldn't have earned him a flying piece of chalk to his forehead from Iruka. Now watching as his best friend got back in behind the long desk. Naruto thought blissfully. ' _Ah, there is hope for this academy year yet.'_

 _The Hokage Tower at 10:30am_

The jounin was relaxed as he stood before his superior with his arms at his sides. He was a large man that held a presence of immense physical strength. He had piercing eyes that were a steel gray and hair that he kept short. The color was deep brown almost black in color. His demeanor spoke of calm and yet never was he off his guard. His name was Ryota and he was here because the Hokage had sent him out on a secret mission over a month ago. A mission of the utmost importance.

"Please begin your report, Ryota." The Hokage ordered.

"Yes, sir. My team and I headed to the Land of Rice Patties as you had instructed. It turns out sir that your suspicions were correct. Orochimaru was and maybe still there."

"What do you mean was or still there?"

"Orochimaru did go to the Land of Rice alright, but he was reported to have left not long after arriving." Ryota shifted his weight to his left foot. A habit of his that Minato noticed only recently.

"What we have been able to gather from the locals of Emerald Lake, a little village thirty miles west of the capital. Is that Orochimaru had promised them, that he would build up their village into a hidden village. He was confident that he would be able to persuade the governor of the need for having their own ninja force. They wouldn't need to rely on other villages for protection." He convinced the locals of Emerald Lake, that they would be the strongest hidden village in the world."

"I see."

"However, sir, the snake wasn't successful in his bid. He had enlisted the help of one Umeko Kanata who is a member of the governing council. He tried to persuade them; but the council wasn't buying it. They said that they had seen Orochimaru in the Bingo Book and knew that he had to been a criminal. They said that they would not take aid from criminals."

The Hokage leaned back in his chair with a smirk. ' _You can't fool everyone out there, Orochimaru._ ' He mused.

"So what happened after that? Did they chase him out themselves or something else happened?"

Ryota shifted again as his hands went behind his back.

"They did threaten him sir and they had foreknowledge that he was coming; so they enlisted the help of the ninja from Suna. They felt threaten by Orochimaru, is what I've been hearing from the locals. The shinobi of the sand stepped out from the shadows and Orochimaru had a change of heart. However, some say that he left the capital immediately while others say that he is still hiding there."

"Didn't the Sand Ninja do a thorough search of the land?"

"Yes sir, but they couldn't find a single trace of him or Kabuto either. It was as if Orochimaru was never there."

"Damn." Minato let slip out softly almost as a whisper. "I suppose then that there are rumors flying around that he is still in hiding and is busy experimenting on people within the Land of Rice?"

"Yeah, Emerald Lake was one of many villages that we went too, which said that they have loved ones missing ever since Orochimaru came. The time line is a little difficult to place however. Some of them say that it was right after the snake got shot down by council. Others say that it happened long before he ever went to see the council. Still others are saying that it started a month after Orochimaru left.

"Maybe it all did started before like some people have suggested. He could already have a hidden base in the Land of rice and they wouldn't be able to know it. Suna didn't find him."

"You know sir it is possible that Orochimaru could be taking the captives and going to another place. The Land of Rice may have been just a place to pick up fresh meat. The actual base could be miles away somewhere else. You know that he would have tried to get the council to give him easy access in their land. He would either win approval and set up shop there and bring victims from elsewhere or if he lost to the council, Orochimaru could just finish up with the collection of victims in the land of rice and head off to another location. This time not bothering to try and gain permission."

"True enough." Minato voiced as he got up from his chair and walked over to the window. Looking out he could see the villagers and what they were doing. He continued to speak once he turned back around.

"I believe that you are right, Ryota. I believe that Orochimaru was already in the land and was kidnapping people there. The reason the time lines don't match is because he was targeting different villages at different times. However, doing things this way would eventually gain the suspicious eyes of the governing council. He must have thought that it would be wiser to gain most of his victims from other villages and bring them back to the Land of Rice Patties. This way the number of victims from the Land of Rice itself would be to minimal and wouldn't raise suspicion."

Ryota tilted his head to the right side slightly with his left hand clasped against his chin in a pensive pose.

"Well that would make since with the time lines. I guess with Emerald though, Orochimaru had them believing that he would have been innocent of the kidnappings since he had sold the bill of goods that he wanted to make them a strong hidden village."

"The threat from rouge Nin is high for villages that have no shinobi of their own. These criminals tend to hole up in such places and usually terrorize the citizens of that particular village. The Land of Rice Patties doesn't have a true ninja village and the council itself is ignorant of the ways of Ninja. I'm guessing that Orochimaru figured that the council would be willing to hear him out about setting up shop there. Honestly, I'm surprised that they got their hands on a Bingo Book or even had the courage to take him on. Orochimaru must've been just as surprised."

"Yes, sir. The smaller villages around us aren't always kept up to speed on the hidden villages. A lot of them don't know who the rouge Nin are. So Orochimaru was probably banking on the fact that the council would be ignorant of him and his status."

"-But they weren't. They knew him and they even went and enlisted the help of Suna, but how did they know that Orochimaru was on his way to them?" The Hokage interjected puzzled.

"Umeko Kanata." Ryota said with confidence.

"What about him?" Minato inquired as he sat back down in his chair.

"According to one of the pages that serves a member of council. Kanata was seen leaving the capital and meeting with someone outside the Land of Rice. I'm guessing that someone was Orochimaru. The council wouldn't know who it was until this person arrived at their door step. Still they would have wanted protection just in case the person that he was meeting with was dangerous.

"It was a good assumption on their part."

"Definitely. What I have learned from the page is that, Kanata knows that he can't meet with people without authorization from his fellow councilmen. This is frowned upon mainly because some council members in the past would meet with people who held ulterior motives. They would give the council members bribes for special privileges or favors. Meeting with someone outside the Land of Rice would be an even bigger red flag."

"Hm…this explains why the delegation didn't want to allow our people access to their land. They don't want us trying to influence certain sectors of their community to allow us to build a garrison within their borders for example."

"I honestly don't know sir, but what does make sense to me. Is the probability that Orochimaru is either going to use the Land of Rice for his home operations or he has already chosen another site and was using the Land of Rice to try and throw us off his tail. I'm sure he knows that we are looking for him."

"I concur. It's has been no secret that the Leaf is looking to apprehend him for some time now."

The Hokage propped his arms up onto the armrests of his chair. He rested his hands folded under his chin creating a triangle effect. He thought for a few minutes and his subordinate waited patiently knowing either he would be dismissed until his next mission or he would be heading back out after a twenty-four hour stop over. Ryota didn't mind. He loved to hunt.

After a few more minutes of deliberation on his part, the Hokage lifted his head from his hands.

"Ryota, I want you team back out there in twenty-four hours. This time I don't want you to make contact with the populace. Instead, I want you to simply focus on hunting down Orochimaru's hideout. If it is there in the Land of Rice Patties, I want to know about it."

"Yes, sir." He bowed slightly in respect and turned to leave, but internally he mused. ' _The hunt it is_ _then.'_

Minato watched the man go out the door with a distant look in his eyes. _'Where are you, Orochimaru? What hideous plans are you now planning against us? Are you still trying to find a way to beat mortality? In the end it doesn't matter. I have to find you for the sake of all people and not just my own and trust me. One way or another I will find you and when I do. You will be punished with the ultimate punishment.'_

Minato closed his eyes. His head slowly going back to its former position of resting upon the backs of his hands. There was so much on his mind these days and Orochimaru was only one of them.

 _The Academy at lunch time._

Iruka had let the class outside for lunch. It was now twelve noon and the children rushed outside to get to their favorite spots for lunch. Sasuke and Naruto headed for their spot near the taijutsu ground. The picnic table was well worn but without any splinters in the wood. The dust had been wiped away from its surface just before the students were let out. The two Instructors on duty today in the yard went to the trouble of wiping down all of the tables just minutes before the students came out.

The boys sat opposite each other at the table and begin pulling out their bento boxes from their messenger bags.

"Hey, Sasuke wanna trade me your tomato rice ball for my custard filled melon bun."

"No way, Naruto. There is no way that I want to embarrass myself the way you do by swinging from the rafters or something after eating a mouthful of sugar. Besides, you know that I don't like sweets."

Naruto laughed at that. He knew that Sasuke never had a sweet tooth. Naruto thought he probably lost it to the tooth fairy when he was younger. Anyway, it was always a good tease and Sasuke always had something to come back with. The two boys dug into their meals without another word.

Nearly half-way across the yard sat Sakura and Ino. Their table had several other girls there unlike the boys who had only themselves. They opened their lunches as they chatted. Sakura was quiet and Ino wanted to ask her what happened at the headmaster's office but looking at her friend, Ino thought better of it. There would be time later when class was out for the day. For now she would just try to cheer her up as best she could. The rest of the students were scattered around none of them sat to close to another group thus, leaving empty tables between them.

One student sat a table alone. Hinata had chosen a table close to the school entrance. She didn't prefer it, but she felt unable to just sit with others. She was very introverted and found making friends difficult. So she sat by herself every day since the school year had started. The girls in her class had all known each other from before starting at the academy; as some of them were neighbors or children that lived only a block or two away from each other. So the neighborhood kids all stuck together at lunch time. Hinata lived in the Hyuuga compound and so she never got to make friends.

Her father was adamant that she either study or train and neither of those things allowed for friendship. Her relationship with her father was strained these days. She was struggling to prove herself worthy of the family name. The Hyuuga Head of clan, wasn't making it easy for her. He was constantly putting her down and saying what a bother it was to even try to train her. These comments were brutal to the little girl and it wrecked her self-confidence. Thus making success in training even more difficult.

Hinata looked out over the class of students laughing and talking it up. Eating became secondary to the need to talk and in some of the boy's cases to horse around before eating. She smiled at them all. _'I wish I had someone to talk too.'_ The thought passed in her mind quickly though, as she realized that she was smiling at a table that included no one but herself. Everyone would think that she was weird as well as shy. That is if anyone from another table noticed her right now.

The bento was swiftly brought out of the bag and Hinata was getting ready to open it. When something white caught her eye. She turned her head to the right to get a better view only to find that it was the new girl. The girl that has been whispered about in class. The girl that was now being talked about right now in the yard, if Hinata's ears were working correctly. Hinata watched as the girl nervously made her way out the entrance way and then stop. She was looking around wondering where she was going to sit.

Hinata looked immediately from the new girl to the girls at Sakura's table. The girls at Sakura's table saw her immediately. They began glaring at the new girl with such venom that it made Hinata shiver just seeing it herself. Sakura had her back to the girl and so did Ino, since she was seated right next to Sakura. One of the other girls at their table leaned forward towards the pinkette and said something. Now both Ino and Sakura had turned around and were looking at the little girl with venom as well. Sakura started to get up, but Ino grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was it made Sakura relax once more and she turned back around so as not to look at the girl anymore. Ino gave one more glare and then turned around as well. The rest of the girls at their table followed suit and ignored the new girl. She would never be welcome at this table.

Takara didn't want to leave the classroom for lunch. She was happy just staying put and eating her lunch there with her sensei. There was no way she wanted to go out after what had happened that morning. She had ruined someone else's day and several of the girls in the class were giving her the stink eye and glares all morning whenever their sensei's back was turned. This wasn't going at all the way she had hoped it would.

When the pinkette had returned to the classroom it got worse. Takara was hoping that in some weird way that Sakura would not return to class that day. Something deep within was telling Takara that Sakura would be trouble from now on. The moment Sakura walked in and saw Takara seated next to Sasuke. Tears filled her eyes and she turned looking bewildered at their sensei.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I think it best, if you sat over in the third row next to Kenji and Shino." Iruka replied as he pointed to the third row near the windows.

"-But why, Sensei?"

"Sakura, I think you know why. This will be better for you in the end. You need to focus on your studies. You're a smart girl and I have no doubt that you can do this. Now please take your seat in the third row."

Sakura didn't say anything. She looked over at Sasuke with a pitiful look. Sasuke looked back with a blank one. He didn't know what to say to her and he didn't want to encourage her either. Besides any sympathy he felt now would disappear the minute she was clinging to his arm again. Sensei was right this was for the best.

Sakura then looked over at Takara and nothing but hate showed on her face. Takara didn't smirk or gloat back nor did she cower from her either. She did what Sasuke did even though she wasn't looking at him at the moment. A blank stare was all she could give Sakura. She knew then and there that the two would never be anything but enemies from now on and the sad part of it was that Takara really didn't have any interest in upsetting Sakura.

The rest of the morning was unpleasant in as much as Takara could feel the heated gazes of so many around her. Still, Takara was her father's child and she would persevere. She came to Konoha to learn the way of the leaf ninja, to put it more specifically one day the way of the medic ninja. She would do both her parents proud and become a medic Nin of the Leaf village. With this thought in mind, Takara was able to focus on the lessons.

Now here she was outside the classroom and outside with a bunch of hostile girls. Looking around she could tell that most of the kids were busy eating and chatting with their friends. It was the chilly table of the pinkette and her blonde friend that was truly frightening. Takara had shuttered at seeing the vicious glares coming from that table. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I should just go back inside and forget it.' She thought dismally. That's when she noticed someone waving to her. It was the quiet and shy girl with the white eyes. _'Iruka sensei called her name in class. What was it? Hina? No. Hinata. That's right it's Hinata! She wants me to come sit with her?! Maybe I shouldn't._ She thought, but as Hinata kept waving to her, Takara decided. ' _It must be okay so why not?_

The two girls hit it off immediately and neither even were aware of the rest of the class watching them and talking. Sasuke and Naruto had also looked over when the new girl came out and went to the Hyuuga girl's table.

"Hey, so what do you think of the new girl?" Naruto inquired as he started to take a bite out of the melon bun.

Sasuke looked back over to the girl in question while taking a sip of his apple juice. He gave them both a quick glance and then swallowing his juice and pulling away from the straw to speak, Sasuke looked back at his friend.

"I think there is a world of difference between her and Sakura."

Naruto got cream on his upper lip and swiped at it with an orange clad sleeve before questioning his friend further.

"How so?"

"Takara doesn't cling for starters. She doesn't give me those weird eyes that most of the girls in this class give me. She doesn't even seem to know I exist for the most part. I believe her when she said that she came here to learn about becoming a medic ninja."

"You mean she has dedication to actually becoming something useful?"

"Yeah you could say that." Sasuke replied thoughtfully, as he picked up his rice ball. "Anyway, I like that she gives me space and minds her own business. I consider that a breath of fresh air."

Sasuke took a bite out of his rice ball. Once the bite was swallowed, Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto of his own opinion.

"So what's your take on Takara?" Another bite was taken from the rice ball.

"To be honest, Sasuke, I like her. I like her for the reasons that you just said, but I also like her because she is the first person in our class that sent Sakura to the office and shut Ino's big mouth. That's a plus in my book any day of the week."

Sasuke chuckled at this. He then looked back over at Hinata's table. The two girls were still talking and Takara was making gestures about something that had her arms waving around wildly and Hinata couldn't contain herself from laughing. Whatever Takara was telling Hinata it must be really funny for Hinata never laughed out loud like that.

"Well I'm glad that Hinata likes her." Sasuke said after watching them for a moment.

Naruto was also looking at the two girls.

"Yeah, it's about time Hinata got a friend." Naruto said while preparing to take another bite of the bun. That's when he remembered something. "Hey speaking of Hinata, did you know that Dog breath has a crush on her?" Naruto said with an incredulous look.

"Since when did you start being part of the gossip mill?"

"Hey, I resent that!" Naruto made a face in mock surprise and annoyance. "I never take part in the gossip mill unless the gossip is true and believe me, Sasuke. Kiba likes Hinata."

Sasuke only laughed at his friend.

"Okay, okay, Naruto. I believe you."

Naruto gave Sasuke a smirk and a nod before popping the last of the melon bun into his mouth. Sasuke just looked at him and shook his head.

 _The Academy at 3:30pm._

Iruka had sent the students home thirty minutes ago. Now he was just finishing up the last of the report that the board of directors for the academy had ordered him to make. He never enjoyed doing such a thing. It meant that a student was in trouble and steps had to be taken to ensure that every means possible was used to help the student get back on track. The report was necessary should the student fail to improve and the parents demanded to know why their child was being asked to leave. So far, Iruka has written three of these reports already. This one was the fourth and it involved Sakura. He looked over each and every page to make sure that the report was accurate and proof read. Seeing that everything was in order with it, Iruka let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding.

He sat for a moment just staring out over the now empty classroom. _'There are so many students here in this academy with potential. Then there are the ones that could be so much more, but aren't making the most of their time here. I'll never understand. Why come here if you're not serious about this?_ ' Iruka felt frustrated. He then leaned back in his chair placing both of his hands over his face and rubbing slowly up and down against the surface of his skin. He was so tired. Whenever he had a meeting with the Headmaster it was like this. He let his hands drop down at his sides. They dangled over the sides of the arm rests. He let his head fall back as he thought about the meeting that took place during the day. It had been conveniently placed at a time when Iruka wasn't teaching his students. His students were scheduled at one O'clock to Masato sensei's first aid class. While they were there, Iruka went and met with the Headmaster and directors.

The Headmaster along with the board of directors were all seated in conference room one. Iruka was seated in front of them. The table that the men and women sat behind was curved into a half circle with each of them seated where the table turns in towards them rather than out making somewhat of a crescent shape. Iruka was seated in a very thick and comfortable leather chair. He remembered briefly thinking that he wished he had one of these chairs at his desk. His mind was brought to the present however, by the Headmaster, Aito Mochi

"Iruka, I believe that you have sent a Sakura Haruno to my office this morning." He said this more for the board members sake than for his or Iruka's.

"Yes, sir. I did."

"Would you be so kind as to explain what had happened this morning to the board members?"

"Yes sir."

Iruka then proceeded to tell the members about the incident that had happened that morning. There were a few gasps of shock from some of the members as he spoke and he couldn't say that he blamed them. When he had finished there was nothing but silence for a minute. Iruka observed the expressions of concern and disappointment that showed upon the members faces.

A board member by the name of Kin Haruta, placed his arms folded on the table causing his torso to lean forward slightly. His expression looked somewhat dire in Iruka's opinion.

"This isn't tolerant behavior for this academy in any shape or form. I understand that this same student has been in trouble for other things as well?"

"Yes, sir." Iruka replied evenly.

"We need to understand what the source of this child's behavior is. Why is she acting out like this?" Another member answered by the name of Seijun, Yaguchi. The woman looked around to her fellow members for any suggestions but everyone was silent.

Iruka softly cleared his throat to gain the board's attention.

"I believe that the reason, Sakura is behaving this way is due to her infatuation with a male student in my class by the name of Sasuke Uchiha."

"Explain further, Iruka." Demanded the Headmaster evenly.

"Earlier this month I intercepted a note being passed from Sasuke to Sakura. I read the note aloud in class. My purpose was to make these two an example that notes being passed during class would not be tolerated, but I was disturbed by what I had read. Sakura had apparently begun the writing of the note by saying that she was quite taken by Sasuke ever since she saw him on a public playground once. She said that she knew then that she had found her soulmate and true love."

"What did the boy write in return?"

"Sasuke wrote that Sakura was wasting her time. He wasn't interested in her. He was interested in becoming a full-fledged shinobi like his big brother and to leave him alone."

A chuckle came from one of the members of the board. The Headmaster just shook his head and sighed before he spoke.

"So what we can assume than is that Sakura isn't interested in or has very little interest or drive to become a ninja of the leaf. Instead her drive seems to be leading her to believe that by coming here she can win the love of her crush."

"I agree. This Sakura is only interested in becoming the next wife of an Uchiha. Tell me, Umino, does this girl show any interest in being a ninja at all?" An annoyed Kin Haruta inquired.

"Yes, sir. She does in as much as she does work hard in her studies and she pays attention in her other classes that require hands on training and not just book knowledge."

"Then I will ask this of you, Iruka." Seijun began with concern. "What is your professional opinion of this child's chances here in the academy?"

Iruka took a deep breath as a voice in the back of his head spoke softly. ' _Here we go._ ' Iruka let out the breath gently. He spoke clearly in the tense room knowing, that what he was about to say would sound like a betrayal. For one of his students, it was a betrayal. However for the sake of the others who would work with her, Iruka had to tell the truth.

"I believe that Sakura's interest in being a ninja centers around Sasuke. I think that she believes that she can do the work required of her and still be Sasuke's love interest. I believe that she fantasizes that she and Sasuke will be on the same team and be married at the same time."

There were a bunch of murmurs going around the room now. Iruka could only make out a few of the things said; but he wasn't surprised at the negative things he was hearing.

"The ninja academy is no place for make believe." He overheard one member say.

"Whether the two marry one day or not isn't the issue. Its Sakura's beliefs of what that reality will be that is upsetting. If what this Sasuke Uchiha is saying is true than this Sakura is headed for deep heartache that could turn out to be a big headache for whoever is the commander of her squad." Another member had said heatedly.

The Headmaster raised his hand and asked for calm once more. When the room was quiet again. It was board member Eito Aichi, which directed yet another question at Iruka.

"Umino, tell us this…does this child pose a threat in the foreseeable future to herself or to her team? Aichi was looking at Iruka intensely as he spoke.

Aichi's question caused Iruka to pause a moment before answering. He needed to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to end Sakura's career right now, but believed that she should be given the chance to correct herself if that were even possible. Corrections in work ethic or overcoming difficulty mastering some or even all parts of ninja training are possible. Faults dealing in a person's personality is much harder to overcome but not impossible. Personally, Iruka could not see Sakura being able to do this. Still, every child must be given the chance to correct any faults to ensure fairness.

"I would like to believe that Sakura would work on her short coming. Whether or not she is successful I believe only time in this academy will tell. As for the future and her team, If Sakura does not change before graduation. I believe she will most certainly cause harm most likely to her team. Sasuke is the only one that she would be concerned about if danger struck. The others would be on their own."

Another round of murmurings much louder this time circled the room. The Headmaster raised both hands to quiet the room. Once the room settled down. Kin Haruta, asked yet another question.

"Is this why you were disturbed by her note?"

"Yes sir. I have never had a child so fixated on another before for any reason. Whether it is over a competitive rivalry or a like for another student. Already she shows signs of jealousy of the other students. She feels threaten by most of the girls and the new student we have received today, Takara Yoshida, has earned Sakura's distain on her first day. Sakura, as the Headmaster, already knows has a strong dislike for Naruto Namikaze for a similar reason. This is because Naruto is the only one that Sasuke talks to and hangs out with. Sakura can bully the other girls but not Naruto. So she seeks opportunities to attack him either verbally or physically if she can get away with it. I feel that Sakura has taken her like of Sasuke to a completely different level. I believe that what we are seeing is an obsession. This is something that I have never seen in a child of only seven years of age."

"I have to concur. There is something not quite right about this girl's interest in her classmate. I know that children do express love for each other and some of them even see themselves marrying the person they love one day, but this child is different." The Headmaster replied.

"What should we do then about her? It is clear that we cannot allow her to continue in this manner." Replied Haruta.

"May I have permission to speak, sirs?" Iruka interjected.

"Yes, Iruka, what is on your mind?" The Headmaster gestured for Iruka to speak.

"Let's separate Sakura from my class. We can trade her over to Ayumi sensei's class. She is teaching first-years like myself. I believe that if she is separated from her crush, Sakura will have to become more focused on her ninja training. When she comes to the last year at the academy, Sakura should have gotten over her crush enough to know whether or not that she can be a ninja that can work on any team without problems or not."

"That sounds good, Iruka." A doubtful Kin Haruta answered.

Hearing the unmistakable sound of doubt in the man's voice. Iruka looks at him with a questioning look and says.

"-But?"

"I believe that she should remain where she is."

Kin Haruta can see that this upsets the instructor and raises a hand to keep Iruka from protesting.

"Look, Iruka, this will be a trial for Sakura. It is clear to everyone in this room that the girl came to the academy, for the sole purpose of being near her crush. She doesn't seem to be able to understand that ninja work in teams of three. If she doesn't learn to work with the other students in her class. How will she be able to work with an additional member of her team, if there is a chance she would be teamed up with Sasuke Uchiha? We need to know now whether or not she can adjust or not."

"She needs to learn control period. From what we just learned about her attacking the Hokage's son. It would seem that anyone that becomes too close to Sasuke is a threat to Sakura." An irate Eito Aichi yelled slamming his fist down on the table top and causing the member next to him to spill his tea.

"Then may I at least keep her separated from him" Iruka pleaded. "She is disrupting Sasuke's time in class making it difficult for him to remain focused on the lectures that are given."

"You may do whatever you need to do within your class, Iruka." The Headmaster informed. "If you continue to have problems with the girl. Don't hesitate to come to me immediately. It may become necessary to have Sakura seen by a psychiatrist to help her with her issue."

"Thank you sirs." Iruka said with relief. He then stood up and bowed.

"You are dismissed for now."

Iruka bowed again and then proceeded to leave the conference room.

'This is going to be hard no matter how I look at it.' Iruka thought dismally. Then a small voice in the back of his head spoke up once more. 'Not only is this thing going to be hard, but it will end badly too.'

"Yeah that's for sure." Iruka voiced aloud. Then once more he continued on internally into his thoughts.

' _Sakura really believes that she is in love with Sasuke, but love that is true doesn't push itself on to others. She is trying to force Sasuke to fall for her. It's an insane way of thinking and this fairy tale will never come true because, Sasuke clearly doesn't love Sakura. Love doesn't contain jealousy but trust instead. Sakura's jealousy is coming about because she doesn't have Sasuke's approval. Approval is something that Sasuke will never give her. At no time has he ever acknowledged or encouraged her advances. Yet she refuses to see this and lives in denial. How can I help her to accept this and move on? How can I help her to leave the academy behind and move on to something better for her? I can't see the fantasy that she sees as becoming a reality. '_

A bird landed on the open window sill and sang a couple of notes and then looked at Iruka and flew off. Iruka chuckled at the sight. It has been a long day. _'Iruka, you should just go home now. No matter how you look at this it will still be the same thing when you come back here. Deal with it as it comes to you.'_

With that thought processed, Iruka got up and gathered his things back into his bag and headed out of class. Tomorrow would be the start of another long day here.

 _October 7_ _th_ _at the Uchiha home at 7pm._

October had arrived and with it came invitations from Naruto inviting a few friends over for a birthday celebration. Sasuke was now sitting on his big brother's bed with the invitation in his hands. Itachi, meanwhile was getting ready to leave on another mission. This time Sasuke's big brother would be gone for three days and Sasuke was feeling some anxiety over it. He tried not to show it, but Itachi was quite observant.

"Little brother, everything will be okay. Don't fret so much." He gave a small smile and reached over and tousled his brother's spikey hair.

Sasuke reached up automatically without thinking about it and straightened out what he thought was a mess of his hair.

"Itachi, do you really have to go?"

"Yeah little brother, I do. The mission won't be long and I will try to get home as fast to you as I can."

"NO, Itachi, no. Please don't. "Sasuke pleaded.

Itachi gave his brother a curious look, which let Sasuke know that he needed to explain himself.

"I don't want you to hurry. I want you to take your time and do everything right. This is the only way that you will be able to come home to us safe and don't think about us either while you are working."

"Why is that, Sasuke?"

"I learned from my sensei that people that pack and take their problems with them on a mission end up being killed or badly hurt doing that. So please be careful and stay safe out there and come home to me and mother soon. Okay?"

Itachi's smile grew much bigger as he came around the bed and sat next to his little brother.

"You are paying attention in class. Good for you, Sasuke!" Itachi praised as he hugged him.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel the elation of being approved of. It was something that he never got from his father; but was freely given by his big brother. Sasuke soaked up the praise and attention that his brother gave him like a sponge. His big brother pulled back letting him go as he continued to speak.

"Sasuke, I have something that I need to tell you and it is about Naruto's party."

"What is it? Did father say no again?" The dejection in Sasuke's voice was painful to Itachi's ears and heart.

The day that the invitation had come to the house. The family was all gathered at the kitchen table preparing to eat lunch. It had been on a Saturday when the ninja courier came to their home and knocked on the front door. Fugaku went and got the door and received the mail from the man. He closed the door hardly saying a thank you as he did so. As Fugaku walked back to the kitchen he sifted through the mail and saw the invitation.

The man's first thought was to hide the invitation and then later destroy it when no one was around. He didn't want Sasuke to go. He needed to stay at home and train in the back yard. He did not need to go goofing off at the Namikaze's house. He arrived in the kitchen and immediately the family knew that something had come in the mail that displeased him.

Sasuke cringed instinctively and Itachi felt himself getting angry after seeing it. His father walked over to stand behind his chair. Sasuke struggled with wanting to try and get under the table. He could feel the heat of his father's body as it was so close to the back of his chair. Both Mikoto and Itachi tensed at the situation. Every muscle in their bodies ready to spring into action if need be. Suddenly an envelope was thrown to the table right beside Sasuke. Sasuke unwillingly flinched at this action. His father smirked at seeing it then went and sat down. Then before anyone could say anything he said something incomprehensible.

"No."

"What are you talking about Fu?" Mikoto inquired slightly annoyed.

Fugaku didn't direct his annoyance at his wife. Instead he looked over at Sasuke with mild annoyance of his own and said.

"No, before you even ask me, Sasuke. The answer is no. You are not permitted to go to that boy's birthday party."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He wanted to cry. He didn't. He only looked down at the envelope on the table beside him too afraid to actually pick it up for fear of his father's wrath. He saw beautiful handwriting on the front that penned the Uchiha address and knew that it couldn't have been Naruto. Naruto had some of the sloppiest penmanship that Sasuke had ever seen. So it must have come from one of his parents, probably his mother. In the lower right corner was a drawing of a chibi fox with a string coming from his mouth with a balloon attached at the other end floating above the foxes head. Now this would be Naruto's doing. Naruto could draw well and Sasuke was always amazed at just how well Naruto could draw.

He looked away from it and started to eat his lunch. There was no point in looking at it anymore. Father had already given his answer, but later that day Itachi had promised Sasuke that he would get their father's permission for Sasuke to go.

Now they both sat on Itachi's bed and Sasuke felt so crushed, maybe father told Itachi no also. He looked up when he felt something warm on his shoulder.

Itachi had placed a hand gently on his brother's shoulder.

"No, Sasuke this doesn't have anything to do with father anymore." He said gently.

Sasuke looked at his brother with an incredulous look. Itachi continued on.

"Sasuke, I have talked with mother about you being able to go to Naruto's party. She said that she had already called Kushina to let her know that you will be there. You know what else she told me?"

"What?" The sound of hope was evident in the small child's voice this time.

"She told me that you can spend the night over at Naruto's as well. She also told me that she will walk you there herself."

"Really!" Sasuke's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yes, so don't worry about going. I should be home that day probably after the party has ended though. Still I plan on showing up at the Namikazes to give Naruto his birthday present from me."

"You got him a present too!"

"No not yet I haven't, but there is a small shop that sells some pretty cool training outfits, jackets, and other cool stuff there. I was thinking of getting Naruto something from that shop on my way back. When I get back in the village. I'll stop over and drop it off."

"I'll ask the Namikazes if you can stay overnight too." Sasuke interjected still excited. "Naruto told me that he thinks that you are so cool big brother and he said that he wishes you were his big brother also!"

Sasuke hadn't dare think he would be allowed to go to Naruto's, but his big brother and mother were pulling for him just like they promised they would. Naruto was right. Sasuke did have the coolest brother in the world. He wanted to hug his brother so he did so. The Anbu armor was making it a bit uncomfortable though and Itachi soon made them separate once more.

"Sasuke I need to finish getting ready. I leave in an hour, but I promise to be there as soon as the mission is done."

"Okay, Itachi. I will wait for you at Naruto's then." Sasuke's smile was bigger than Itachi had seen in a long time. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Will do little brother."

Itachi got up and went back to packing his overnight pack. He never packed heavy for a mission just the things that he would need for that particular mission and the usual essentials for making camp. Sasuke wanted to chat with his brother until he left; but was rudely interrupted by their father. The man didn't knock before he entered the room. When he saw Sasuke there he expressed displeasure at his presence and Sasuke was up giving a quick wave to his brother and then quickly left the room. Fugaku was still looking at Sasuke which meant that his back was to his eldest son. Which was just as well for Itachi was giving his father an angry glare. A glare that left the second Fugaku started to turn back around to look at him.

"Itachi." He said coolly. "I wish you wouldn't coddle your brother. He doesn't need to be coming in here every time he learns that you are going out on a mission. You know that he will just interrupt you while you're preparing to leave."

' _Oh, like what you are doing right now father?_ ' Itachi thought bitterly.

"I expect you to outperform the rest of your team on this mission, Itachi."

' _Here we go again with the make me look good speech._ ' Again Itachi couldn't help the bitterness.

"We are the Uchiha elite, you and I. We set the standards for others to follow not the other way around. Here me boy?" Fugaku gave his son a pointed look.

"Yes father. I will do the best that I can."

"I want better than your best, Itachi. I want pure perfection from you. You are an elite never forget that son." A proud Fugaku countered.

Itachi wanted to be sick. He wanted to just puke his guts out right on the man's slipper covered feet. He wanted to scream and start attacking the man; but Itachi knew better. Any such behavior would bring his little brother the pain of retaliation. Which was why Itachi didn't confront his father very often and never when he was lividly pissed. That was dangerous for him and for Sasuke. The Uchiha council of Elders would ask too many questions as to why he had fought with his father and would probably kill him.

Itachi didn't like to entertain such a thought as to kill his father, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the thought- the desire was there. If he were to act on such a thought there would be dire consequences for himself and for his brother. Everyone within the clan thinks very little of Sasuke due to Fugaku's incessant bitching of the child. Everyone believes his words because they never see the child. Fugaku forbids him to leave the house except when either their mother or Itachi himself is with him. Lately their father has been trying to make certain that Itachi is always too busy to spend any time with his brother. If it weren't for their mother, Itachi knows that he would never be allowed to see Sasuke ever again.

There is only so much a person can take and Itachi is becoming fearful, that he may be reaching his limit with their father faster than he anticipated. He needs help himself. He can't take his father's crap much longer. The demands to be better than everyone else. The pressure of trying to keep at the very top in everything. His father's need to be validated by his son's existence. The horrible loneliness that eats at Itachi due to his incredible talent. The slow but ever growing dislike from others of his clan because of jealousy of his talents. The sadness of watching his little brother struggle to live in a harsh environment that he feels partly responsible for and it's too much. It is all too much for Itachi.

Fugaku is rambling on about something of the importance of upholding the honor of his family and clan. He isn't even aware of his eldest son's distress. He is too caught up in his speech of superiority to notice his son right now. Itachi closes his eyes. Behind the closed lids he sees his little brother in tears before him. Of all the things that went through his mind in a whirlwind. It was the last thought of his little brother living in fear of their father that pained Itachi the most.

' _You know why… don't you, Itachi?' It is because you gave your father something to push his ego even higher and Sasuke can't do the same. He isn't you is he?_ ' The voice in his head was mocking him and Itachi thought he was beginning to lose his mind and that's when a familiar voice rings softly within. He listens to it as his father says something, that he doesn't comprehend and only nods. Itachi acts as if he has heard father and understood him. The man turns to leave with a pleased expression on his face. The voice becomes a little louder now.

' _Itachi don't ever say things like that ever again. You hear me?'_ Itachi suddenly recognizes the voice. It is Kushina Namikaze that he is hearing.

' _If you ever need someone to talk too. Please come to us anytime day or night. We are always here for you and Sasuke.'_

Itachi feels the small smile spread over his lips. 'Yes, that's right. I can go to the parents of Naruto and talk with them. This burden is getting to heavy to carry on my own without me doing something drastic about it and that isn't wise. I must stay in control and think clearly otherwise both my brother and I will be lost. I need to talk to them and Naruto's birthday party will give me that opportunity.'

"Thank you." He whispers softly with eyes closed as if in prayer.

He then opens his eyes and now Itachi feels something akin to hope and swiftly finishes his packing. He gets the pack set securely on his back and heads out of his room. He makes his way to the living room where his mother is seated reading a magazine article. He reached over the back of the couch and hugs her lightly.

"I have to go now, mother please take care of yourself and Sasuke."

"You know that I will son. You be safe on your mission and come home to us soon."

"I will. Oh, and mother I might be staying over at the Namikazes on Friday when I return. I will be taking a gift there for Naruto, but I also need to talk with his parents."

"I understand. Don't worry about anything just do what you need too, Itachi. I will handle your father."

"Thanks mother. I love you."

"I love you too, Itachi. Now you better go before your father comes out here and catches you still here."

Itachi didn't say anything else but hugged his mother again. He slipped passed the front door and went around the house to his brother's bedroom window and tapped lightly on the glass. Within a few seconds Sasuke was there opening the window.

"I'm leaving now, Sasuke. Be good for mother and avoid father as much as you can. Don't worry mother will be watching out for you."

"Okay, Itachi I will. I love you big brother."

"I love you too, Sasuke. See you soon."

Itachi reached through the window and hugged his brother tightly and then he let him go and made off into the night. Sasuke watched his big brother go and he would try to be brave while his brother was gone, but he couldn't help the fear that always came whenever Itachi had to leave him behind. He felt a shudder run down his spine when he could no longer see his brother anymore. Closing the window and returning to his bed, Sasuke lay back down and wrapped himself in his blanket as he trembled slightly and then the first tear fell. He was going to end up crying himself to sleep tonight just like he did every time his brother had to leave.

 _Orochimaru's hideout in the Land of Waves. Thursday 10pm._

Deep within a dimly lit room that reminded one more of a dungeon cell than a medical room. A pale man of medium height and long dark hair was seated on a gurney, as another man with grey hair and large eyeglasses tended to a severed right limb. The medic's own hands were aglow with chakra. He glanced up at his patient once before looking over at hand that had been severed. The hand was lying beside the pale skinned man. The appendage was far too damaged to be reattached using medical ninjutsu, so a replacement is now being sown on. The medic needed to make sure that the bones aligned properly. He also needed to make sure that as the bones healed. They healed in a nice straight form. Then the flesh needed to merge as well and become one and finally the skin had to be stitched carefully. The man doing the mending was in deep concentration. The man on the gurney was in deep annoyance. The mission was a failure. A complete and total failure.

Orochimaru had learned over four days ago that one of his prized targets was leaving the Leaf village on a mission that would take him past the Land of Waves territory. The informant wasn't sure of the other team members that would be accompanying him. The informant said that Itachi's last team treated him poorly and it was needed for the Hokage to step in. The only thing that the informant could be sure of was that, Itachi Uchiha would be on this particular mission that would take him past the land of waves.

Orochimaru had rushed to get a team together to accompany him on a retrieval mission. He and his subordinates where currently in the Land of waves at their other hidden base. Thus, Orochimaru could make a strike. He was confident that he could bag such a prize, if they moved quickly enough. He needed to be at the location to ambush the young man's team, before they entered into the large village of Misty Bay. The snake man couldn't believe his luck right now; but then they clashed with Itachi's team and everything went south in a damn hurry. Who knew that it would be Kakashi's team that Itachi would be assigned too? Neither young men were a threat to him alone, but together they could give Orochimaru a lot of trouble if he wasn't careful and he hadn't been.

"Lord Orochimaru, you must calm your mind. It will go a long way in your recovery process." The medic softly said. He knew he had to be careful how he spoke with the man.

"Don't piss me off this early in the evening, Kabuto. You know it won't go well for you."

"I meant no disrespect my lord." Kabuto was immediately submissive.

Orochimaru let the offense be pacified for now.

"Very well. See to it that you don't do it again."

"Yes, sir."

Nothing else was said for a several minutes as Kabuto finished attaching the new arm. The natural pain killers that Orochimaru possessed had now begun to kick in allowing the man to think more clearly on the failed mission.

"Itachi would have been the perfect candidate." He began pensively. "I had underestimated him and ended up losing my right arm. I wish that I could say that I lost the arm and gained Itachi but oh well…I guess you win some and you lose some." Orochimaru smirked as he said it.

"We can always try again once your fully recovered my lord."

"I will have to think about it. There may be a better way to gain what I seek. I need time to do more thinking on this matter. I wasn't aware that Itachi's genjutsu had become so advanced, if I had known this prior to going out there tonight. I wouldn't have bothered with him. He is too strong, Kabuto."

Orochimaru grimaced, but it wasn't due to Kabuto's ministrations to his arm.

"No I will have to rework my plan and find a new method to gain what I seek."

Kabuto allowed his chakra to rest. His hands began to lose their glowing effect of his chakra. He then tenderly moved the forearm of his master gently turning it slightly to the left and then the right. The skin of the arm was in perfect order and so was everything underneath it. The attachment was a success. He felt proud of himself for a moment and that was a mistake. In his feeling a sense of accomplishment, Kabuto blurted out something he would swiftly regret.

"My lord it would have been nice if the Akatsuki would have co-operated with us in securing one of the tailed beasts. Then we would not have had to go after Itachi in that manner. We could have gained the power of the tailed beast and then you would have been more than a match for the Uchiha."

Orochimaru's ire was risen up once more and he struck Kabuto across the face with his good left hand. The blow was hard enough to send Kabuto's head to the right and sent his glasses flying across the room.

"Don't ever mock me again, Kabuto. I am a legendary Sannin. I could have taken Itachi, if I had properly prepared for him. I don't need you to give me pity."

Kabuto was instantly rubbing gingerly at his cheek that was already beginning to swell and turn red.

"I'm sorry my lord. I never met any disrespect to you in anyway." He bowed himself to the floor immediately.

"Leave me. I want to be alone for a while."

"Yes, sir at once."

Kabuto was off the floor quickly and rushed over to pick up his now cracked glasses. Once he put them on, Kabuto left the room and was careful to close the door carefully behind him. Orochimaru watched him the whole time with a look of indifference. Once he was alone, Orochimaru looked down at his newly attached right arm and raised it up. It was sore but it moved well. He then tried to flex it and the arm obeyed him. _'Hm…Kabuto did an excellent job. I guess I will keep him after all. However something will have to be done about that smart mouth of his. He still takes liberties that he doesn't have nor will he ever have with me._ ' Orochimaru let the arm rest at his side once more.

"Yes, I need to plan anew to get where I want to be in my goals." He said aloud in the empty room. "Itachi was just one path. There are many other paths to choose from. I just need to ponder which one will work best. Then I will return and seek my revenge on the Leaf and of course, on you Itachi."

Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh at this thought. The excitement of gaining the power that he desired and then using it to bring down the Leaf village was the first of many goals that Orochimaru sought to fulfill. _'Truly, the possibilities will be endless once I achieve the first of my goals. Everything even the desire of immortality will be within my grasp._ ' The laughter continue for several minutes and could be heard a long way down the hall. His minions shuddered that where close enough to hear it.

 _Friday October 10th._

Mikoto was up early that morning. She had a lot to do and it began with getting her husband and son off to work and school on time. She was out of bed at the first sound of the alarm clock by her side of the bed. The shower was on in no time as she made to get herself ready first. Fugaku was lightly snoring oblivious to what his wife was up too. Once she was ready, Mikoto left the room and started down the hall. She could hear the second alarm going off in her shared bedroom and only after letting it sound off for ten seconds, Fugaku hit it and silence reigned once more. Mikoto knew that her husband would not fall back to sleep. He would be preparing to get his own shower now.

Mikoto continued to go further down the hall towards the back of the house where their son's bedrooms were. The first one Mikoto just passed on by. Itachi wouldn't be home till much later in the day. She continued on down the hall towards her youngest son's room. Once she was standing in front of his door, Mikoto gently knocked before opening it. She moved the door just enough that her head was peering in. There curled up in a fetal position was Sasuke. He reminded his mother of a caterpillar in a cocoon state. She pushed the door open and went inside. Sasuke had another rough night. He never curled up like this with his blanket wrapped tightly around him, unless he was struggling with nightmares.

Mikoto felt bad for her son. He couldn't sleep well if Itachi wasn't here. She walked over and sat down gently on the edge of the bed next to him. A gentle hand was raised and brushed through the black locks of hair that made up Sasuke's bangs.

"You really miss your brother so much when he isn't here. Don't you my son?" She said in a near whisper.

Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked once and then twice. Finally his eyes adjusted and showed him who was there with him.

"Mother? Is it time for me to go to school already?"

"Yes, honey it is."

"-But I just got to sleep." Sasuke softly whined.

Mikoto thought that he really did look and sound tired. Perhaps it would be best to have him stay home and catch up on his rest. There was the birthday party tonight after school and Mikoto didn't want her boy trying to enjoy the party and being tired as well. Normally she wouldn't even entertain such an idea. However, this was a special circumstance.

Her mind took her back to just a few days ago when Fugaku had pulled another stunt against their youngest by frightening him at the kitchen table. Mikoto had settled it in her mind then that she would allow her son to go. Fugaku could not bully their son over having a friend.

When lunch was over and everyone else went to do what they were going to do. Mikoto went and made sure that her husband had truly gone to his study to catch up on some paperwork like he said he was going to do. Once she knew for certain that this was the case, Mikoto got out her cell phone and went out on the front porch. She leaned against the banister while facing the house, so she could see if anyway would come looking for her. She dialed the Namikaze's number quickly. She knew that she couldn't talk long.

The phone rang a few times before it was picked up. Naruto had answered it and after greeting him, Mikoto asked to talk with his mother. Kushina was soon on the line and the two women talked about the upcoming party. Mikoto asked if it would be alright for Sasuke to stay overnight. Kushina was elated that Mikoto would even ask her. She agreed quickly and the two women spoke of how each other's family was doing before Mikoto had to end her call. Stuffing the phone quickly in her apron pocket, Mikoto then turned facing away as if she was just outside admiring the view. Her husband came to the front door and opened it. He wanted her help with a report he was working on.

She didn't say anything to Fugaku about allowing Sasuke to go to the party. She knew it was going to be a fight once she did tell him. It was just she didn't want to deal with him right at that moment. She was still upset with her husband over frightening their youngest son and upsetting the other. Instead she allowed the day to pass without thinking anything more of it. The following day, Mikoto had decided that it couldn't wait until the last minute either and so that Sunday afternoon, after the family lunch had been prepared and eaten. Mikoto sprung the news on her husband.

Fugaku was furious with her and Mikoto was ready to defend herself if it came down to that. Fugaku wasn't the only adult shinobi in that house and since Mikoto didn't want Itachi jumping into a fight that she clearly caused. Mikoto would deal with this on her own.

"WHAT THE HELL, MIKOTO!" Fugaku roared. They were in his study while both of their sons were in the backyard. "I TOLD SASUKE THAT HE COULD NOT GO. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'M ALLOWING OUR SON THE CHANCE TO HAVE A FRIEND, FUGAKU!" She yelled back. Then remembering their children were out back she lowered her tone. "He needs and has a right to have friendship. Life is about more than just training and study."

Fugaku waved his hands in the air exasperatedly and moved about the large study before stopping in front of her and bringing his arms down to his sides. He leaned forward to get close and personal and Mikoto could tell that he was struggling to keep himself in check. She remained calm. Fugaku could look damn intimidating when he wanted to be. She readily admitted to herself.

"So you think it is wise to always go against my word? Is that it?" He shook his head at her looking like he had been betrayed. "You don't think that I know what is best for our son?"

"I believe that you have a hard time accepting who Sasuke is. You believe that if he trains hard enough that he will gain the Sharigan. You believe that you can have the next Itachi if you force him to be like his older brother!"

Fugaku straightened up in a hurry and moved away from her. He paced silently in front of her for a couple of turns before stopping and looking back at her.

"No, woman that isn't what I believe. He can never be Itachi." He hissed out.

"-Then why the hell-."

"-Because he needs to work as hard as possible. He is our failure of a son, Mikoto!" Fugaku was once again pacing while he continued to speak. "We were the ones that have created the most talked about child and widely believed true prodigy. Itachi, is that prodigy child that the elders of our clan have been waiting for. Ever since the day when they arranged the marriage between us. Itachi is a prodigy of the likes that hasn't been seen in over a hundred years or more. How can we then accept the failure that Sasuke is? He needs to earn the right to belong in this family, Mikoto. He needs to show us that he is worthy of the blood that flows in his veins."

Mikoto looked at her husband in disbelief.

"YOU WANT HIM TO EARN THE RIGHT?!" She was yelling now. She couldn't help it. He was denying their youngest son. She couldn't believe it.

"I have already told you, Mikoto." Fugaku said very calmly as he stopped pacing again in front of her. "He is a failure and having him go to the Namikazes is only allowing him to grow closer to a boy that is as much a failure as he is."

Mikoto couldn't register at first that she had slapped her husband's face. The move was purely reactive to something so horrible being said. She only realized she had done it. When she felt her hand slam hard against his right cheek and his head turned with the force of the hit. It was the first time she had ever done something like this and it felt surreal. She removed her hand that was still pressed against Fugaku's skin. Fugaku didn't retaliate. She knew that he could have but he didn't.

Fugaku was shocked that his wife just hit him. She had never done this before. He could retaliate back, but he didn't want too. He should have known better. What he had just said was bound to make Mikoto hit him. It was something said in the heat of the moment and was never meant to be known to anyone else. What had been said was meant to remain within his own private thoughts. _'I will allow this hit as punishment for spewing out what was meant to be private knowledge only. I don't need this to get back to Minato. He is protecting Itachi from the prejudice of those so-called Anbu. I don't want my son to suffer because I couldn't control my mouth.'_ Fugaku was annoyed with himself now. No. He was thoroughly pissed with himself. He decided to end this fight and concede defeat for now, but this thing won't go unpunished.

He turned away from his wife without another word. Mikoto didn't say anything either. She watched as the man she loved walked out of the room. ' _This is the beginning of something that will become much worse. I just know it.'_ Mikoto felt something run down her face tickling her as it went. She quickly wiped at it. No need to see what it was. She already knew. She was crying.

The memory of the event drifted back into the recesses of her mind once more. Mikoto gave a small smile as she watched her son rub the sleep out of his eyes. _'I don't care what happens, Sasuke is worth it.'_ She thought.

"Honey, it's okay. I will allow you to stay home today."

Sasuke was instantly wide eyed and trying to sit up. His mother allowed him to do as she moved her hand away from his forehead. Sasuke then scooted up so that his back was resting against the headboard.

"Is it really okay, mother? I don't want you and father to fight over this."

Mikoto smiled again at her son.

"Don't worry, Sasuke everything is fine."

"-But what about school and the party?"

"I will ask Kushina if Naruto would be so kind as to pick up your homework for the day and any notes from the class lectures. Then when we go over there. You can get the homework and notes from Naruto. I will also call the academy to let them know that you won't be able to come in today."

Sasuke couldn't suppress the smile that wanted to be seen. He quickly went to hug his mother.

"Thanks mother, you're the best mother in the world!"

Mikoto laughed as she hugged her son back.

"Thanks so much son of mine."

Mikoto let go of her son and went and stood up.

"Now I want you to go back to sleep and don't worry about anything. I want you well rested for the party later this afternoon."

Sasuke began moving down until he was lying flat on his back once more. His mother tucked him back in and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Sleep well, Sasuke."

"I will mother and thanks."

Mikoto then left the room. Ambling down the hall, she could hear her husband turning off the shower. Her steps quickened. She needed to get her phone and make a quick call to Kushina. Naruto would be leaving for the academy within an hour and a half. So if Mikoto was going to ask for help in obtaining Sasuke's homework. She needed to get that call made. She also needed to let the academy know as well, but that could wait until after her husband left. She hurried into the kitchen and quickly called Kushina first. This time it was Minato that answered their phone.

"Good morning, Mikoto, is everything alright over there?" He sounded worried to her.

"Yes, and thanks Minato." Mikoto began. She could hear her husband moving around in their room and it wouldn't be long before he was out. She needed to get this conversation said and done swiftly. She gripped the cell tighter.

"Minato, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, anything you need."

"Sasuke didn't sleep well last night and so I'm keeping him home today. Normally I wouldn't do this, but I want him rested for the party later this afternoon. It isn't like a birthday party is every day and Sasuke needs to be able to spend some time with his -."

"I understand, Mikoto. You don't have to say another word. I will have Naruto pick up the homework assignments and I'll tell him that he better pay close attention and take good notes too." Minato let out a chuckle just thinking about his son.

"Thanks so much." She felt relief and then panic wash over her.

She has to end the call now. Fugaku has just opened their bedroom door.

"I need to go now Minato. Sasuke and I will see all of you later."

She hung up the cell and quickly placed it in her apron pocket.

On the other end that was now disconnected, Minato gave a worried look at his phone. _'I hope things_ _are okay over there, but somehow I don't believe it is.'_ A grimace replaced the worried look and then someone was wrapping their arms around his waist suddenly. Looking down, Minato could tell that it was his son. He had been so lost in thought that he never heard his son coming.

"Who was that Poppa?"

"Oh that was Sasuke's mother that just called. It looks like I have a mission for you my son."

Naruto let go of his father and Minato turned around so that he could face him. He looked very seriously at his son and Naruto knew that whatever it was that was said on the phone was now something that he needed to pay attention too. Minato gave his son his serious all business and no nonsense tone of voice.

"Yes, it seems that Sasuke won't be able to come to the academy today. So your mission is to retrieve all homework assignments for him and to pay extra close attention in class and gather as much Intel from your instructors today as possible. Sasuke will need top quality notes from you, Naruto. Will you accept the mission?"

Naruto stood straight and with a serious tone of his own answered.

"I will accept the mission, sir!"

Minato smiled at his son.

"That's what I want to hear. Do your best today, Naruto." Minato placed a hand on top of his son's head giving his unruly hair a tousle.

"I will poppa, but will Sasuke be able to come to my party later?"

"Yes, he will and his mother will be the one bringing him. So don't worry, son."

Naruto smiled now himself. He was relieved to see that Sasuke was okay and would be coming. The two then headed for the kitchen as Kushina yelled that breakfast was ready.

Mikoto moved quickly for the refrigerator door just as Fugaku came into the kitchen. He nodded to her and went to get the coffee from the cabinet. Mikoto didn't know how she was going to say that Sasuke wasn't going to the academy today. It would most likely start round two of their fight from earlier in the week. She decided to let it slid for now. Reaching into the refrigerator Mikoto grabbed the bacon and the eggs. She turned and pushed the door shut using her hip as her arms were now full.

Fugaku went over to the coffee machine and placed the filter in the machine. This was followed by the coffee itself being placed in the filter. He closed the lid and hit the button on. The water had already been poured in. Satisfied that the coffee machine could handle things from there. He went over to the chair that was at the head of the table and pulling out the chair. He sat down and looked back at his wife.

"Hey, hon, don't bother making breakfast for me this morning. I have some work that needs to be started on as soon as possible concerning a prisoner that will be extradited back to the Land of wind." He said casually as he leaned back into the chair.

Mikoto looked a bit shocked but went and placed the items she held down on the counter top and turned to face her husband fully.

"I didn't know of this. Do you want me to at least make you a lunch this morning?"

The coffee machine began to make its presence known by perking loudly and making hissing noises as the brewed coffee poured down into the pot. The smell of the coffee was calming and pleasant and Fugaku breathed it in deeply before replying.

"No that won't be necessary. I will probably order take out or if I'm really lucky. I will go out for lunch myself. No need to worry."

"Well…okay then honey if you need anything then call me."

"I will."

The coffee machine gave its approval by sounding even louder before simmering back down. Looking over at the pot Fugaku saw that the coffee pot was now full and ready for consumption. He started to get up, but Mikoto beat him to it.

"Let me get you a cup." She offered.

"Only if you will have a cup with me." Fugaku smiled warmly.

"Of course." Mikoto blushed a bit. Whenever her husband smiled that way. It never failed to make her blush.

The two had coffee together and Mikoto was relieved when her husband didn't mention anything about Sasuke not being present at the table or why she had not awaken him yet. Somewhere in the back of her mind there was nagging suspicion that not all things here are as they seem at the moment, but she couldn't figure out how. Then a voice within brought up a possibility that made Mikoto cringe inside. _'Maybe he had overheard the phone conversation with Minato.'_ This gave Mikoto a fright for a second. She looked over at her husband and he was chatting about this 'prisoner' and what he had to do to get the man ready to go back where he came from. There was nothing telling in Fugaku's demeanor that would suggest such a thing. If he had overheard her, Fugaku would not have tried to hide it. He would have been demanding an explanation for her actions this morning. ' _He didn't catch the conversation.'_ She thought relieved.

"Well hon, I have to be going now." Fugaku said as he looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, okay honey. Have a nice day today and don't work too hard."

Fugaku laughed as he got up and made his way to the sink with his empty cup in hand. Rinsing out the cup he looked back over his shoulder and said.

"I never work hard hon, that's what the underlings are there for." He let out another laugh and placed the cup onto the counter. He walked over and leaned down planting a kiss on his wife's forehead before straightening up and heading out the entrance of the kitchen. A few moments later and Mikoto heard the front door open and then close gently.

Mikoto let out a laugh and a sigh seemingly at once. She was so relieved that he didn't know and yet there was stab at her heart that made her stop. The feeling of guilt began to wash over her. Mikoto felt like she was lying to her husband this morning though she had done nothing wrong. They had always been together in everything. They always stood up for each other through thick and thin. They always counted on each other and now for the first time. They were going separate ways on something. She got up and decided to put the food away. She wasn't hungry anymore.

 _At the Academy._

Naruto was excited. Today was his birthday and he couldn't wait to get out of school, so he could head home and enjoy his own party. The one thing that was keeping Naruto in class at all today was the fact, that he made a promise to his father. He would bring home the homework assignments and notes for his best friend. The other thing keeping him here was another fact. The fact that if he went home now, there would be no one else at his party other than his parents.

Today the class was with Masumi sensei learning to do the clone jutsu. They had been working on doing a perfect replication for the past three weeks now and most of the students have had varying degrees of success with their lessons. Naruto was one of the lucky ones. He had both of his parents plus the man that is considered his big brother, Kakashi, to help him. So today not only was it his birthday, but today Naruto was going to impress his classmates at being able to finally get the perfect clone of himself.

He waited as patiently as he could for his turn. As he watched, Naruto saw that there were some students that gotten the jutsu down quite well. Hinata and Takara both did very well and for Hinata this was especially encouraging for her. Kiba and Choji still had problems with their clones. The latter had a clone that had a disproportionate head on a much too large body even for Choji. Kiba on the other hand, was trying to produce two clones at once with the help of Akamaru. The end result was a hybrid of the two combined into one being. The thing was incredibly funny looking and yet a bit scary at the same time.

Shino and Shikamaru had no trouble at all from practically day one of learning the jutsu. They repeatedly did the jutsu each time the class was called out on their progress of it. Today would be the last time they would have to perform the technique since, both had a perfect clone each time. Sakura and Ino managed to get their clones in perfect working order, as of today for Ino and two weeks ago for Sakura. If he had been there for it, Sasuke would have shown that he too could produce a clone of himself perfectly. Though he didn't need to. Sasuke was another one that had mastered the jutsu in under a week.

' _I wonder what he is up to right now. Maybe he is sleeping in?_ Naruto thought absently, as he watched another failed attempt by one of the students by the name of Hikari. The girl was far too nervous in front of the class and couldn't concentrate. Masumi sensei asked her to try one more time. Naruto felt the girl's fear and felt bad for her, but his thoughts never wavered from his friend. ' _I wonder what happened to make him miss class today anyway.'_ He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts as Hikari failed again. The girl let out a wail of despair before the tears began to fall. She went back to the line of students in shame. Masumi remained unmoved. There will be time to deal with Hikari's problems later.

"Naruto, you're next."

"Ah now feast your eyes on perfection." Naruto openly bragged.

The class was less impressed. Many murmured softly amongst themselves.

Naruto ignored their murmurings, as he walked to the center of the room and stood. _'That's right all of you just keep running your mouths. In a few seconds all of you will be praising me instead. I won't be the joke of this classroom forever. Believe it!'_

Raising his arms and placing his hands into the hand sign needed. Naruto took a deep breath releasing it slowly. His mind concentrating on gathering the appropriate amount of chakra and imagining an image of himself in his mind. A puff of white smoke a second or two later and standing next to Naruto was a perfectly formed clone that was solid this time. There was however a small problem. Naruto knew something was wrong even before he opened his eyes. He could hear gasps and snickering going on in the room. Naruto knew from experience that this particular sound meant that he had messed up.

Opening his eyes slowly, Naruto first looked at the class. They were in shock some of them and others were trying to hold in the need to explode in laughter. Unable to bare it any more, Naruto turned to look at what he had created. Standing next to him was an irate and very naked Naruto. The poor clone was keeping his hands over his private area and looking at Naruto like he wanted to kill him. In an instant the clone let one hand come up and backhand Naruto on the back of the head. The force of it causing Naruto to take two steps forward. Being far too embarrassed to be annoyed or angry, Naruto went and jumped in front of his clone. His arms spread out wide and his knees slightly bent. Kiba just couldn't resist the urge to tease.

"Hey, I'm glad this peep show is for free. Cause I can tell you right now that there isn't much to see!" Shouted Kiba laughing. Akamaru was whimpering in sympathy for Naruto.

This jeer seemed to be the cue for the rest of the class to snap out of their shock and had them also explode with laughter. Their sensei pinched the bridge of her nose.

Masumi sensei, wasn't shocked at what had happened. Having taught this class for a number of years now. It wasn't unheard of a student concentrating so hard on their anatomy that they forget to put clothes on their clones. If she had to count, Masumi would say that it has happened a total number of eleven times during her twenty-two years here. Six times it was the boys and five times the girls.

"Naruto please do the release and spare yourself and your clone anymore humiliation." She said dryly.

"Yeah you got that right. The perfect clone? Ha, I got better looking abs than you, Naruto." Shouted Kiba still laughing.

Naruto made the release sign and deflated faster than his clone disappeared. Their sensei on the other hand, made to gain control of her class.

"Enough! That is quite enough now. I want all of you to simmer down."

The class immediately quieted itself once more. Masumi then turned to look at Naruto. Naruto was getting himself back together emotionally very rapidly. Masumi praised him silently for this. You needed to bounce back quickly from a mistake and learn from it. She smiled softly at Naruto as she said.

"Naruto, you are improving, so don't give up." She encouraged. Then looking at the others.

"Those of you that have managed to master the jutsu. Excellent job. I will no longer ask you to perform the jutsu. Instead, you may consider the next time we go over the jutsu in class in a week's time to be a study hall for you. As for the rest of you, don't be hard on yourselves. It isn't uncommon for students to take as much as eight weeks to master this step of the clone technique."

Masumi began walking to the front of the class now as she continued to talk.

"I must also tell all of you that after the eighth week. We must move on to the more advanced form of cloning. It isn't enough to be able to make a clone. The next step we will be taking in this jutsu is being able to produce a second or even a third clone of yourself. This should go very quick for some of you. While others of you it will be a little slower, but still much faster than learning this initial step. Once we finish mastering the jutsu. I will then proceed to teach you how to do a henge transformation. Then we will learn to apply that skill to your clones." Masumi was now in front of the whole class standing at the center as Naruto had moved back within the group.

"Trust me class. There will be times when you will find this skill very handy when on a mission."

The class ended a short while later. The students returned to Iruka still harassing Naruto over his blunder earlier. Naruto was over being embarrassed as soon as he released the clone. What was done was done and he couldn't undo what happened. Besides, there was his birthday party coming up this very afternoon and that was something way more pleasant to think about. Lunch time came sooner than expected and he was grateful. All of the class made their way out to the picnic area on the playground.

Naruto was heading over to his own table to eat alone when Hinata and Takara asked him to join them instead. The two girls were standing there in front of him and not saying anything at first. Naruto suppressed a smirk as he looked at the two. Hinata was turning red in the face and Takara was looking like maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Naruto decided to make it easier for the two of them.

"Hey girls so what's up?" This time he couldn't hide the grin that came forth of its own volition.

Takara looked at her friend and when she saw that Hinata only got redder and began pointing her to index fingers against each other mumbling incoherently. Takara decided that she had better take the plunge otherwise they would be looked at as fools for sure.

"Um, Naruto, would you like to come and sit at our table today?" She said unsure of herself.

An unbidden image of Naruto in Masumi sensei's class came back at that moment in her mind. Takara swore the image would be burned in her brain forever and now she was turning a rosy pink from embarrassment. _'Yep, this was definitely not a good idea. Now Naruto will think that we are only asking because of what happened in class. He's right except that isn't why we are asking. I mean that wasn't even at all why. I mean Sasuke isn't here and he's having to eat lunch by himself and OH MY GOD!'_

At this point, Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. The two girls were just too cute for their own good. He let out the laughter that was boiling up and wanting out. Both girls were now looking even more embarrassed if that was possible. The kids at the tables all looked in their direction for a few seconds before ignoring them and going back to their conversations.

Naruto laughed for a few minutes before he could get himself under control. His sides were hurting and there were tears in the corners of his eyes that he was wiping at. He knew. It was all over Takara's face. She had suddenly gotten a _'reminder'_ of what had happened earlier that day. Naruto wasn't as stupid as people seemed to have thought. He knew that it was his blunder in Masumi's class that suddenly came to her mind. There was a part of Naruto that felt bad for having Takara remember that, but another part thought this was just too funny. He decided that he would spare both the girls any more embarrassment, especially since other members of their class was starting to give annoying looks their way.

"You two are just too cute for words." He managed to get out.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Takara was saying while twisting at the end of her shirt. "This whole thing came out wrong somehow and I don't know for the life of me how to make it right."

"Its okay girls, its' okay." Naruto said while he straightened back up.

"I would love to sit with you this afternoon.

"You will! Wow, I thought after the scene we just made. You would say no, Naruto." Takara revealed shocked.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm sorry that we made a scene like this." Hinata was now able to finally speak. The redness began to disappear for now.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto relied while gesturing towards the girls own table.

The trio made their way over and sat down. The two girls next to each other while Naruto sat straight across from them. They started pulling out their lunches when Kiba with Akamaru of course, Choji and Shikamaru and a girl by the name of Kyoto approached the trio's table.

"Hey, Birthday Boy, is it alright if we all sit with you and the girls?" Kiba asked nonchalantly.

"This isn't my table Kiba better ask the girls."

The group looked at the two girls, who then looked at each other. They both smiled at the newcomers. Takara even waving them on.

"Yes, you may all come over. We would love to have you." Hinata said happily.

"Alright!" Kiba shouted and the group came and took up seats at the table. Kiba sat next to Hinata. This earned him a smirk from Naruto and Shikamaru. Kyoto sat next to the right of Takara and Shikamaru sat next to Naruto.

"Hey, are all of you guys coming to my party after school?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah man wouldn't miss it for the world." Kiba answered while feeding a piece of cooked beef strip to Akamaru who was nestled within Kiba's jacket. Only the puppy's head stuck out at Kiba's chest.

"Yeah, I'll be there too, Naruto. I hope you like the gift I bought you. Because if, you don't it will be a real drag having to exchange it for something else." Drawled Shikamaru.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru. I sure I will like whatever you guys picked out for me, but honestly, I just want you all to come."

"You mean you don't want any presents!?" Exclaimed Kyoto shocked.

"No, I don't mean it like that. It's just that friends are more than just the stuff you get from them, ya know?" Naruto said as he made ready to take a bite of his ham sandwich.

"I understand you, Naruto." Choji replied as he swiped at his mouth of crumbs.

"Yeah it's kind of deep coming from you, Naruto." Teased Shikamaru.

"Hey! I can be deep sometimes."

"Yeah, you're usually deeply filled with crap." Kiba retorted playfully.

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed at this good naturedly. At the table that was two rows behind Naruto and off to the right by two tables where the girls of Sasuke's fan club. They were all glaring over at the happy and boisterous table.

"Look at her, she thinks that she belongs here now." Ino hissed as she glared at Takara.

"She is just a whore trying to move in on my Sasuke." Sakura bit out. "She thinks if she becomes friends with the idiot. He will allow her to sit next time at his table with Sasuke." Sakura said with anger. "It will never happen. She will never be with my Sasuke. Never."

"Don't worry Sakura, we have your back." Ino assured.

"Yeah, but you have to be careful. You know that both of you are being watched closely. One wrong move and-." Another girl at the table said but was cut off.

"We know alright! We know." Ino looked back at the girl and snapped.

Sakura turned back around. Watching Takara was making her sick. _'I will get even with her one way or another but Mai is right. I can't afford to mess up again. If that happens then I will never be with Sasuke. I will have to just work on making instructors think that everything is okay. When the time is right then I will strike. When we aren't on campus and there is no one around to help little miss perfect.'_

Sakura looked over her shoulder one last time for a reason she wasn't sure of. The little white haired girl was laughing at her table without a care in the world. "Someday, I will be the one that has the last laugh. Count on it."

 _Hound and his boys._

The return trip home from the village of Misty Bay, in the Land of waves, was going very smoothly for Itachi's team. Unfortunately the beginning of the trip to the Land of Waves was anything but smooth. There had been problems early on. Itachi had been placed on a new team. That in and of itself can cause Itachi headaches. This time however it wasn't the usual stuff that he had to deal with. Instead, a team member who went by the designation of Bird, had to make occasional stops along the route to vomit. He had gotten a twenty-four hour stomach virus. Yet, Bird was determined to go with his teammates. When Hound mentioned that perhaps the man should stay home and he would find a replacement for this mission. Bird had been adamant to going. He said that he knew how people behaved within the Anbu and he didn't want anything bad to happen to his team just because of some damn virus. He also said that he had already put quite a few hours in on the 'spewing' as he called it and was confident that the virus would end soon enough. Besides it was a twenty-four hour virus wasn't it?

Hound was about to argue but as he looked at Bird, He knew that it was a waste of time. Time that they didn't have. So the team headed on out. For Itachi, he was glad that Bird was coming. Itachi's past experiences with teams haven't been good. Most of the captains have booted him off after two or three missions. Each captain complaining over the smallest things; but mostly about the fact that the others including captains themselves didn't feel comfortable with the Uchiha being there. The Anbu in charge of team placement and discipline wasn't hard to convince since, the man was as much against Itachi being in Anbu at his age.

Itachi could do nothing but work his hardest and not argue with his superiors. Even if, in his opinion, they weren't worthy of holding the position that they held. How can you lead a team into a battle, if you can't even put away your own personal feelings about someone on your team? Especially if that person's only crime is that he or she exists? This went against the teachings in the Academy. Itachi thought that some lessons just couldn't be learned by some people. What they learned to do instead is to hide behind a mask of deceit. When they are away from those people that would show concern. They immediately drop the act and show their true colors.

The Hokage put an end to it by placing Itachi with his other misunderstood Anbu. Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi could relate a little where Itachi was coming from, as he himself, suffered persecution from his peers. This was not only Anbu that disliked him, but also within the regular corps. The white Fang had been disgraced and everyone attacked not only him but also his son, Kakashi. They continued to persecute Kakashi even after his father's death. Things only escalated after Kakashi returned from the war without his team mates and sporting the Sharigan of his teammate Obito Uchiha.

The Uchiha clan was livid and because they are a prominent clan of the village. Many of the villagers as well as the shinobi hated Kakashi. They even went so far as to calling him the 'Friend Killer.' For quite some time now the Fourth Hokage has been protecting the young man from the rest of the village. Placing Kakashi in Anbu, Minato made sure that Kakashi spent very little time working with teams. He was mostly doing assassinations or assignments were only one person is ever necessary. Kakashi did work with some teams, but these teams where handpicked by the Fourth when he needed Kakashi on a mission that required teamwork and the right mix of skills necessary for the job.

Now that Itachi has been in need of a home sort of speak, the Fourth saw this as an ample opportunity for both young men to gain more experience in working with Anbu teams by making them a team with one Anbu member who was capable of working with both Anbu youths without malice or prejudice. This produced a third member of Kakashi's team named, Kosuke Minowa.

Kosuke's designation is Bird. He is five foot eleven inches in height and like so many of his fellow shinobi, he has an athletic build. A shock of thick spikey reddish-brown hair with one thick lock dropping over to cover his left eye adorns the crown of his head. Were as the rest of his hair is in a buzz-cut style. He is thoughtful, funny, loyal, and fearless all wrapped up in one. Kosuke became well liked by his teammates in less than an hour after being attacked on their first ever mission together as a new squad. He had willingly and fiercely defended both equally during the battle giving back-up to each as needed. It was quickly realized by both Kakashi and Itachi that Kosuke was more comfortable in the support role than in the lead. This mission that they are now undertaking is only their third as a team.

Now looking back on everything, Itachi was glad that Bird had been so adamant about going with them. He looked over at Bird who was busy keeping both his eyes and his sensory gift on guard. He kept perfect time with his team mates as they leaped from tree to tree in sync. Itachi then looked ahead to Hound who was in the lead. Hound aka Kakashi, was relaxed but alert at the same time. Looking at him, Itachi thought of how many of the Uchiha are still upset over Kakashi even to this day. When the Fourth Hokage had told Itachi that he would be working with the Hatake. He immediately thought of his father. The man would be furious, if he knew who his son was now working with. The Fourth had told Itachi that for both their sakes not to tell his father about who it was and if asked, Itachi was to tell his father that he wasn't permitted to give this information. If Fugaku wanted to know then he would have to speak directly with the Fourth about it. Fortunately so far, Fugaku hasn't ever thought to ask.

Lost in the memories of the past, Itachi then thought about the mission that nearly ended just as they were only twenty miles away from the village of their mission. The moment when Orochimaru came calling. Itachi shuddered as the memory of events began to play back in his mind.

The team was on their way to what they hoped would be a successful mission. Kakashi was leading the way there and Itachi and Kosuke were following him by flanking him left and right. They were moving through the trees at a fast pace. Every now and then though, Kosuke needed to vomit and they would stop long enough for him to do so. Kakashi kept them going at an even pace. So Bird's need to be sick could be counted in the time frame of the mission. Kakashi had been to the Land of Waves several times. There are many different villages within it. This particular village he had been to at least twice already while neither Itachi nor Kosuke had ever been there.

' _I think that we will stop and take a short rest just at the next bend._ ' Kakashi internalized as he was looking briefly down at the road below them from time to time. ' _We're making good time and if nothing happens between now and then. We should make the village within six more hours._ '

They made the stop and rested for thirty minutes and were once again back in the trees heading for Misty Bay. An hour later into the run and Bird was giving a heads-up that they were soon to have company. Kosuke was a sensory type shinobi. The chakra levels of the individuals that were coming were faint probably from the owners trying to mask their presence, but Kosuke had detected them anyway.

Hound aka Kakashi, asked how soon the enemy would reach them. He wasn't surprised when he was told that it would happen in thirty minutes. The same amount of time that they had spent resting. In other words, they had been detected by someone in the enemy pursuit. Someone that was a high level shinobi and now were giving chase. Either that or someone had tipped off the enemy of this mission and was looking to either kill all of them or capture one of them. If Kakashi were a betting man, He would have to say that it would most likely be the latter. He has Itachi with him. It wouldn't be a surprise if someone was wanting those eyes of his. To Kakashi, trying to outrun their pursuers wasn't an option. They were heading to a village that wasn't a shinobi village. Leading their pursuers into a village that couldn't protect itself from the danger, which this enemy would present wouldn't go down well in the Leaf.

Kakashi could see only one option and that was to stand his ground. He gave the command for his team to stop. They then turned and faced what was inevitably coming. They waited and soon heard the unmistakable sound of feet pushing off of each branch of the large trees that they were all traveling in. The Anbu team tensed. Every muscle in their bodies flexing and relaxing in anticipation of what was about to begin. As the pursuers came closer, all three Anbu realized who it was chasing them. It was Orochimaru. There was no doubt left in Kakashi's mind now. Orochimaru isn't here to kill all of them. He has come to claim one of them and if he needs to kill the other two to get him. Then so be it.

"Get ready!" He shouted.

Orochimaru came to an abrupt stop and raised his hand. Those that followed him stopped immediately.

"Well if it isn't Itachi and his friends out on a stroll." He said sarcastically.

Kakashi bristled a little but remained in control of himself.

"Why are you following us?"

"Oh, I have heard from a little bird that Itachi would be coming this way and of course I wanted to meet up with him myself. There are so many things we need to discuss Itachi."

Orochimaru looked straight at Itachi with a look of a man that was salivating over a piece of well grilled steak. He couldn't help but loll his tongue out of his mouth and swiping it over his lips. The action made Itachi a little queasy and the older members of the team pissed.

"I won't give you, Itachi. He doesn't belong to you despite what you may believe." Snapped Kakashi.

"That's a pity, Kakashi. I was so hoping that we could be agreeable about this but since you insist. I think I will just take what I want and leave."

In an instant the battle was on. Orochimaru's team advanced forward while Kakashi's team leaped backward and throwing shuriken swiftly as they started dropping out of the trees to the ground. Orochimaru and his men deflected the attacks even as they followed them down. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Kakashi made hand signs for the Raikiri. Kosuke made signs to use a ground jutsu that would entrap their enemies in deep mud up to their waists. Itachi prepared to use his fireball jutsu. Kosuke's mud pit jutsu caught only one of Orochimaru's men, as the rest of his team escaped quickly only to be set on by Itachi's Phoenix flower jutsu. This sent the men dodging and running for some cover. The man caught in the mud pit was taken down by Kosuke throwing a Kunai that buried itself dead center between the man's eyes.

Kakashi was in pursuit of Orochimaru with Itachi supporting him. The two other men with Orochimaru quickly jumped in to thwart Kakashi's plan. The larger of the two men thought to throw some shuriken to force Kakashi off his chosen path while his partner using an earth style jutsu would impale Kakashi with stones that would shoot up from the earth in large spikes. Itachi being able to see the intent sooner than Kakashi thanks to having two Sharigan eyes made a strike against the second man. Using first two kunai to force the man to have to counter the projectiles first. Itachi rapidly made hand signs making a single fireball to set the man on fire before he could even move to attack Itachi.

Kakashi moved to keep Orochimaru in sight. They couldn't lose sight of him. He continued to try and keep him insight and engage him. Kosuke attacked the first ninja that had thrown the shuriken at Kakashi before he could get going with something else. Orochimaru laughed as he watched Kakashi try to engage him.

' _Look at this upstart. Does he really believe he can take me on?_ ' Orochimaru dodged Kakashi's attempt to impale him with his Raikiri. ' _I should be nice and warn the simpleton that this plan of his is futile.'_

"Kakashi, you should understand that you can't possibly win against me. You do know this right?"

Kakashi didn't say anything to him. Instead he moved to try and trap the man in the same jutsu that Kosuke had just used minutes before. Orochimaru allowed it to happen. He could easily escape such a low level trap. The other members of his team had been dealt with and now he was alone, but Orochimaru wasn't worried. He still had a trump card hidden close by should things really get bad and that trump card was Kabuto.

Kabuto was in hiding only a mere hundred yards away. He could see everything that was happening while his master toyed with his prey. Kabuto loved to watch his master in battle. The man exuberated confidence, control and power.

' _This Kakashi Hatake is supposed to be a genius._ ' Kabuto internally scoffed. ' _He is nothing but a fool, if he really believes that he will be able to save Itachi from Lord Orochimaru. Lord Orochimaru is one of the legendary Sannin. Kakashi can't possibly match him let alone surpass him here or anywhere else or time. Itachi is as good as caught.'_ Kabuto smirked as he continued to watch the struggle taking place.

Kakashi knew that a head on attack against Orochimaru was a suicide waiting to happen. He would have to get around the man and attack from behind him and swiftly at that. There was no way the mud pit was going to hold the man for any amount of time. He gave silent signals to his team that he was going to push to attack and to back him up. Orochimaru waited patiently for them to make their move. Kakashi felt frustrated. It was obvious that Orochimaru was just playing with him, but Kakashi was determined to keep going. Somehow they had to survive or at least Itachi needed too.

" _I have lost comrades before and it was always painful. The worst being Obito, but I can't allow this to happen yet again. I can't allow this monster to take Itachi. Itachi, who is the son of the Head of the Uchiha clan. Their hatred of me still lingers even now and if I return without Itachi. They will execute me whether or not Minato sensei approves. Besides, Itachi is a good friend and trusted comrade. I can't fail him!"_

This fueled Kakashi to work harder. Orochimaru was waiting for them to attack. Kakashi charged forward and Orochimaru let a smirk appear on his face as he watched Kakashi, but then Kakashi disappeared. Itachi and Kosuke sent senbon and shuriken at the snake man trying to force him to concentrate on them instead of Kakashi. Kakashi reappeared behind seconds later while Orochimaru was deflecting the frontal assault. He sensed Kakashi reappearing behind him and as rapidly as he could he deflected the attacks and disappeared from the mud. Without Orochimaru's body still stuck in the mud. There was no way Kakashi could stop his forward momentum. The Raikiri died in his hand as he ran into the mud pit and became stuck.

Kosuke sensed but was unable to respond fast enough when Orochimaru struck him from behind with a swift chop to the back of his neck that knocked him out cold. Itachi had moved back to gain distance only to find Orochimaru had gotten behind him quickly and now Itachi found himself wrapped in the embrace of a brown and black snake. The head of the beast turned and facing him. The beast seemed to be mocking Itachi with its eyes that never blinked and a sneer expression.

Orochimaru was proud of himself. He had caught his prey and could now move on with his work, but something went wrong. He felt an extremely sharp pain where his right forearm was and looking down he saw the appendage lying on the ground next to him in a growing pool of blood. He looked back up dumbfounded at what had just happened. Itachi was now facing him and without the large beast that was so tightly wrapped around him just seconds earlier.

"Genjutsu!" He shouted in disbelief.

Itachi only coldly smirked at him.

Kabuto had been watching the battle with a pleased and satisfied feeling, until Itachi placed Orochimaru under his genjutsu. This was a much stronger version of Itachi's, then what he was able to use before. This was trouble and Kabuto silently moved to free his master and to make their escape. Any hope of securing the Uchiha now was lost the moment the genjutsu was used.

Orochimaru sensed that Kabuto was coming for him and this was a relief, but he still needed to escape out of harm's way on his own. The two Anbu didn't know about Kabuto yet and Orochimaru didn't want them to either. Kabuto was once a member of the Leaf village before he defected to Orochimaru. Without a second thought, Orochimaru used teleportation. Meanwhile, Kabuto launched a series of poisoned senbon at Kakashi, who was still stuck in the mud. Itachi's Sharigan was spinning rapidly and showed him that Kakashi would be the target and not himself. He had no choice but to move to defend his captain.

Kabuto made it to the spot that Orochimaru reappeared. A dense cover of trees.

"Let's leave immediately my lord and I will attend to your injury." Kabuto said in a hushed voice. The Anbu could not hear his voice or they would still know that it was him. Kabuto Yakushi even if they couldn't see him.

"No! I'm not leaving just yet. I want to leave a little something behind." Orochimaru growled out.

He had fallen to his knees when he had reappeared from the teleportation jutsu. Now he stood up and with one hand made the signs for a simple attack. When he had finished the summoning, Orochimaru had let loose over two dozen vipers of normal size. Kakashi gave Itachi the order to attack the snakes while he worked on freeing himself. Itachi moved quickly using rapid hand signs and then allowing his chest to expand as far as it would go. He opened his mouth and released a huge fire ball. His intent was not only to burn the snakes to ash but also their master and his flunky as well. The fireball headed towards the onslaught of snakes and burned them all instantly. It continued on its path towards the two men and going on past to burn a path straight to one of the many rivers just thousand yards away.

Orochimaru soon was near collapse and wouldn't have the strength to move out of the way in time. Kabuto quickly grabbed him and teleported them out of the area. Itachi saw them leave and felt disgust at failing to kill them.

"It's alright, Itachi. You did well today and thanks."

Kakashi looked over at Itachi and even with the mask of Hound covering his face, Itachi could still tell that his captain was angry with himself.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Kakashi. You did the best you could against a superior opponent. The only reason that I didn't get taken was because of you working with me to strengthen my genjutsu weeks earlier."

"No. You did that by yourself, but thanks anyway. I just wish I could have thought more clearly. I usually do but I thought-." Kakashi let the sentence go unfinished. He couldn't say it. So he bowed his head.

Itachi knew where Kakashi was going with the conversation. He knew all too well. His father would have killed Kakashi and the Fourth Hokage would have had to deal with him as well. His father couldn't kill his Hokage, but he would have made his life a living hell and Itachi knew it.

"It's alright, Kakashi. You don't need to explain it."

Kakashi looked away from him ashamed. Itachi couldn't help but think, that this is just another example of how his father has a negative impact on others. His father's need of superiority and his hasty and unforgiving nature pushed people away and at times made people feel inferior. _'This is why I can't be like you, father. I can't stand the way you mistreat people._ ' He thought bitterly. It was then that they heard a groan coming from the ground and looked over to see Kosuke sitting up and folding his legs to sit pretzel style on the ground. He was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey did anyone see what the hell hit me?" He groaned out.

Kakashi moved to kneel beside him.

"It was that bastard Orochimaru that struck you." Kakashi bit out.

"Oh. No wonder I feel like I've been kicked by a mule."

"You feeling okay enough to continue?" Kakashi asked as he checked him over for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kosuke got up slowly and stood. After a few seconds however, his face turned a little green. "On second thought I'll be ready as soon as I head over to the bushes and spew some more and then we can go." A sarcastic Kosuke replied as he headed over to a nearby bush.

It was then that Itachi noticed that Kakashi had been dealt a deep cut to his left forearm during the fight. He grabbed his first- aid kit from his pouch and then walked over to his captain. When both Kosuke was done spewing and Kakashi's arm was patched up the team continued with their mission. No other incidents took place getting there to Misty Bay and the mission itself was completed successfully. They now began the return trek back home. Kakashi told them that because of Orochimaru delaying them. They would probably not get home till late. It was Friday early evening when they started the trek back to Konoha.

The memory of events faded back into the recess of Itachi's mind.

"How late do you think we're going to be getting home cap?" Itachi heard Kosuke say.

"I don't think we'll get there until around one or two in the morning." Kakashi sounded disappointed.

Itachi was disappointed too. He knew that they would be late once Orochimaru forced himself into the picture. Then he heard Kosuke say something else.

"Damn, I knew that it was probably going to be that late, but I wanted to believe that you would say something like eleven or maybe even twelve O'clock. Now I'm going to miss my favorite bar tonight. Instead I'm going to have to settle for some crappy food from a convenience store and company with just myself." Then thinking more about it, Kosuke changed his mind. "Ah hell, maybe I'll just skip eating just drag my ass in the shower and then straight to bed. I'm lousy company when I'm by myself."

Kakashi let out a chuckle at that and Itachi could only think of one thing to say.

"Well, at least we are able to go home tonight. Which reminds me, Kakashi, do you mind if we stop at that ninja supply store just outside of the Land of Fire?"

"You mean the village of Topaz's Blue Dragon ninja supply?"

"Yep that would be the place."

"I don't have any problem with it. How about you Kosuke?

"Nah, I'm fine man. We're going to be too late for the bar anyway."

 _The birthday boy and his friends._

Kushina was busy putting the finishing touches on her son's birthday cake. Naruto's birthday party was set to begin within one hour and she still had things that needed done before they started arriving. Thankfully, Naruto was willing to help her with getting things ready. He had set the table in the dining room for her and had taken out the trash. Then he dusted the living room and the two of them decorated it with colorful balloons and streamers. In the kitchen, Kushina had already prepared the pizzas and had them sitting in the refrigerator until it was time to bake them. When the cake was finished baking she had the frosting made and ready for decorating soon after. The pizza would go in the oven next in another thirty minutes. She was worried that Minato would end up missing part of his son's birthday when the phone had rung. Her husband was still at the Hokage tower and had sent to let her know that he would be coming home within forty minutes. Relieved to know that he would be there on time. She looked over at her son as he was busy running the vacuum cleaner for her in the living room where most of the activities would be taking place. She smiled at him warmly and then turned back to writing in orange frosting his name on the cake. Little foxes and leaves done in brown and white for the foxes and green frosting for the leaves where placed at each of the corners of the blue frosted rectangle shaped cake. The sound of the vacuum ceased and Kushina knew that her son had finished.

"Momma, I'm done with sweeping the living room. What do you need for me to do next?" Naruto cheerfully asked as he bounded into the kitchen.

Kushina placed the piping tool down and turned to face her son.

"That was the last thing I needed honey. Why don't you go and get ready now? Your father will be home in less than thirty minutes."

"Okay, momma."

Naruto turned and ran for his room. Kushina hurried to the entrance of the kitchen and sticking her head out yelled after Naruto.

"Naruto, no running please!"

"Okay, momma!" Naruto shouted back and immediately slowed down, but still he hurried along walking swiftly and pumping his arms in order to go faster.

Kushina only shook her head with a smile. She was as excited for her son as he was for this day. He had been wanting to have a party this year and Kushina was determined to provide everything for her son's party, but the one thing that she could not provide were friends. Kushina often worried about Naruto. He had a lot of her personality in him and she knew that it wouldn't be easy for him to make friends easily. She never had a lot of friends either. She was loud at times but not always. Still, some people didn't want their children associating with her and this was before they learned that she had been made the Jinchurriki of the Nine Tails. Life was hard for her after that but she was determined to have at least one friend. She was fortunate life gave her two friends. One of them was Mikoto Uchiha. The other one started out as her friend and became her lover and husband, Minato Namikaze.

Still her fear for her son was that people would not allow their children to befriend Naruto on account of her. She feared that they would think that Naruto was a demon child because of her and she was right. Many people didn't like the idea that the Jinchurriki was allowed to get married let alone have a child. They feared that the child born would also be carrying a Biju of his or her own and they didn't like it. So the only ones that celebrated the birth of their son were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, her best friend with her husband, and the third Hokage with his wife.

Naruto was looked at strangely for a long time. Many people refused to have anything to do with him and his parents kept close eye on him at all times. He played by himself and stayed very much to himself for the first few years of his life. Minato worked hard to try and educate the villagers about their son with mixed results. Some still hated and feared the child and continued to glare and say rude things to the little boy. They simply refused to change at all. Then there were others that decided to give the little boy somewhat of a break only because their Hokage was asking them too, but they still refused to allow Naruto near their children. It broke his parent's hearts and for Kushina this was especially hard. She wondered if it would ever change and then the day she longed for happened.

Kushina was overjoyed the day that Minato came home and told her that Naruto had met and made his first friend at the academy. She was elated when she learned that it was her best friend's son. Sasuke. She remembered the day that she had gotten to see Mikoto's new son one day. They had both been out in the village. Kushina was on her way home after going to see her husband and having lunch with him during his break. Mikoto was returning home after visiting a family friend in the village to show her the new baby.

Kushina had heard earlier that her friend had given birth; but the best Kushina could do at the time was sent a gift and called her. At the time, Minato was dealing with members of the council that were feeling that the Uchiha clan needed to be watched more closely as they felt uneasy due to the clan's growing strength. The birth and development of Itachi made them that more uneasy and Kushina could remember her husband having some very harsh arguments with those members of council. She also remembered that their friend Fugaku wasn't backing down and making things harder for Minato every time he challenged the council on his own. Thus neither Kushina nor Minato were able to visit with the young family back then. Council would have seen their meeting together as some kind conspiracy as paranoid as they were becoming.

So here they both were standing out in the middle of a very busy street. Kushina had asked to see the child and her friend complied by pulling back the blanket that was wrapped around the infant. Kushina remembered peering down and seeing the most beautiful baby she had ever seen and thought that it must be a girl. When she asked her, Mikoto said no that the baby was in fact, a boy. ' _Wow.'_ Kushina remembered thinking. Then she said something that helped make her so happy the day that Minato came home to tell her that their son had made a friend. She had said that she hoped that Sasuke and Naruto would become the best of friends just as she and Mikoto have done.

The memories of the past made their way back into the recesses of her mind. She glanced up at the wall clock and saw that her husband would be coming home in ten minutes. 'Time for me to get the first pizza in the oven.' She mused. Kushina went and put the cake in the refrigerator and grabbed the first pizza out and placed it on the counter. Then walking over to the oven, she turned it on and set the temperature. 'Now to get these finger foods out on the table and I better check on Naruto as well.'

Kushina moved about quickly doing what she needed to do and then going to see if Naruto was out of the bathroom yet. The little boy was already in his bedroom changing when he heard her call him from outside his door.

"Naruto are you almost ready? Your friends should be arriving soon."

"I'm almost done momma. I just need to find a good shirt."

"Well don't be much longer about it. You don't want to miss welcoming the first of your guests tonight."

"I'll hurry." Naruto shouted back at the door excitedly, as he ran to his closet to find a shirt that would work for this party.

He ended up wearing orange cargo shorts with a white T-shirt with a leaf decal on the front and center of it. A pair of flip flops were placed on his feet and a gift from last year's birthday from Tsunade, a three band beaded bracelet made of wood and held together by black leather cord with both brown and golden colors graced his right wrist. Looking in the mirror, Naruto gave himself a once over and decided that he was ready. With a big smile on his face, he left his room and headed to the living room and to the couch. Where once again he climbed up on it facing the back of the couch so he could keep vigil on his party guests arrivals.

Minato rushed out of his office. It was nearing five O'clock and he had promised that he would be home by then. He quickly glanced down at his watch and saw that he had five minutes before he would start running late. He made his way down the stairs quickly waving to his subordinates as he went. They all wished him a good evening as they too were preparing to head home. The security crew was starting to come in and greeted their leader as he made his way out the front door. Once outside Minato stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Fugaku standing off to the right leaning against a post with his arms folded across his chest. The second Minato saw him he knew that he would definitely be late and there was no doubt in his mind that Fugaku had meant to do this.

Back at their home, Naruto was vigilantly keeping an eye out for his friends when he spotted one of them. Naruto could tell who it was even though she was still a few blocks away. Her white hair made her stand out in his village. The only other person who called Konoha his home with white hair was Jiraiya. Naruto briefly thought of where the old pervert was right now. ' _Probably harassing some young women somewhere no doubt.'_ He thought amused. He continued to watch Takara approach and noticed that a man was walking with her. He was holding her hand and talking to her as they went. He was a ninja and the way he carried himself made Naruto think it might be Iruka sensei. Another block and it was most definitely their sensei walking with Takara.

' _I wonder if Iruka sensei saw Takara heading this way and decided to walk with her.'_ He surmised. He continued to watch their approach to his house and when they were at the gate, Naruto jumped off the couch and went to the door. Opening it before his guests had a chance to knock, Naruto greeted them.

"Hello, Iruka Sensei and Takara! I'm so happy that you both were able to come."

"Hello, Naruto." Began Iruka who smiled at the little boy. "I hope that we didn't come too early, but I needed to swing by the Academy to drop off something. So we left early to go there first and then head over."

"Oh, that's okay, Sensei. You are the first to arrive but everything is ready so no problem." Naruto finished and then realization hit him. It was obvious to both Iruka and Takara, as Naruto's expression went from a happy contented look to one of shock.

"Wait. Do you two live in the same house together?"

"NARUTO!" Kushina said shocked and embarrassed. "You should never be so forward like that."

Iruka smiled and bowed to the woman of the house.

"It is quite alright, my lady." Then looking back at Naruto he answered the boy's question. "Yes Naruto, Takara lives with me for now. When she came from the Land of Lightening, the Hokage asked me if I wouldn't mind taking her in for a while. He said that Takara would do well if she had someone to take her in and teach her our village ways and customs. I agreed and that is how it happened."

"Oh, I see." Naruto replied.

"Yep, I would have been really lost if Iruka Sensei hadn't stepped in to help me out. You're village is really cool, Naruto and your father is too." Takara chimed in.

This made Naruto beam with pride. He was so proud of his father and what he did for their village. He couldn't help the huge grin that took over his face.

"Yeah, he is and someday I'm going to follow in his footsteps, Takara. I want to protect the village too when I grow up."

"I believe you will too."

Kushina stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on her son's shoulder.

"Naruto, I think it would be a good idea to allow your guests to come in now."

"Oh, yeah sorry about that." Naruto's face dusted a pink shade over his cheeks in embarrassment. He stepped back and out of the way to allow his guests entrance.

Once inside, Takara looked around quickly and then shyly pushed the gift in her hands towards her friend.

"Um…this is for you, Naruto. I hope you like it."

"Well thanks Takara. I know that I will." Naruto accepted the gift and immediately turned to his mother, who took the gift from him and went to place it on a small fold up table that was set out near the fireplace for now.

Takara felt like she had done something wrong. ' _Why doesn't he open it now?'_ Naruto had turned in time to catch the quizzical look on the girls face and answered her.

"I don't know how you guys over in the Land of Lightening celebrate someone's birthday, but here it is customary to wait to open the gifts after everyone else has arrived."

"Oh, I 'm sorry. I don't know much about birthday parties. I have never been to one before."

This surprised Naruto and then it made him sad as once again he realized something.

"You have never had a birthday party before have you, Takara?"

"No, but it is okay, Naruto. Life wasn't bad in Little Falls. It was just different there. Here I'm learning lots of new things and now I have two friends and I thought that for a long time that, I would never have any friends because everyone says I look weird. So don't feel sad me. I'm very happy. I have you and I have Hinata as friends."

Kushina came over again with a question of her own. The girl was so small she didn't look old enough to be in the Academy.

"Takara, honey, how old are you?"

Takara looked up with a smile and raised her left hand showing all five digits as she said.

"I'm five years old. I was born in December on the fifteenth."

"You're five years old!" Kushina was shocked. She wanted to question Iruka more about this and decided to wait until all the children had arrived and the party was in full swing before she asked him.

Iruka was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Naruto excitedly ran over to get the door for his new guests. Opening the door he saw Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and his companion, Akamaru.

"Happy birthday, man!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru barked a happy bark from atop the boy's hooded head.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Naruto. Replied both Shikamaru and Choji in unison.

"Hey, thanks guys, come on in." Naruto once more stepped away and allowed his friends entrance.

Shikamaru noticed where the other two gifts were placed and started walking over to place his on the table. Choji couldn't resist the urge to take a whiff of the smell that was wafting in from the kitchen. He was nearly salivating already. Kiba grinned at him and then smacked him lightly on the back of the head as he moved on past him towards the table of gifts.

"Choji, heel boy." Kiba chuckled.

Choji was far from annoyed and just bowed to the family and then followed his friend over to the table. The door made another familiar sound that had Naruto opening it quickly. This time it was Hinata that came with her cousin Neji bringing her over. He didn't know Naruto, but seeing that his mother and another adult was present he was content to leave Hinata there.

"Hinata, I will come over around seven to pick you up. Have a good time but stay out of trouble."

"Okay, Neji, I will."

Neji bowed to Naruto's mother and then left. ' _The only ones left now is Kyoto and Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought as he looked up at the clock it was five minutes till five and he worried that maybe they were going to be late or worse not come at all, but the door sounded once more with a gentle knock, as if the person knocking wasn't sure he or she was at the right house.

Naruto opened it again and found Kyoto.

"Hey, Naruto, I'm here. Happy birthday, friend of mine!" She said with a grin.

Naruto matched the grin and allowed her to come inside. Once Kyoto was inside. Naruto glanced out to see if he could see his best friend yet or not and sure enough there was Sasuke with his mother ambling down the street towards his house. Naruto rushed outside and waving his arms and yelling.

"HEY, SASUKE COME ON OVER BUDDY AND YOU TWO MRS. UCHIHA!"

Kushina looked over at Iruka and said.

"Well the neighborhood now knows that the Uchihas have arrived." She said with a laugh.

Meanwhile back at the tower. Minato gave another glance at his watch. It was now five O'clock. Fugaku smirked at him and pushed off the post he was leaning on and unfolded his arms. He felt rather pleased with himself. Minato coolly hid his annoyance. ' _This had better be good, Fugaku.'_ He mused. Fugaku walked the few steps to stand directly in front of him.

"I'm sorry that I'm interrupting your day, Minato." He said though clearly, Fugaku wasn't sorry at all. "-But there is something that has come up and we need to talk." He finished sounding a bit irritated.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow, Fugaku? It has been a long day and I really want to get home."

"No, Minato, my friend. It can't wait." Fugaku was now angry.

Minato looked at his _'friend'_ and wondered what it was that happened. Fugaku would generally try to be more subtle than this, so whatever has happened was going to be big. Fugaku still looked angry and then he moved away turning his back to Minato. Looking over his shoulder he said.

"Come, follow me. What we need to discuss is private."

' _There he goes again being as demanding as ever, as if no one else's time means a damn.'_ An annoyed Minato thought.

"Very well. Lead the way."

The two took off onto the rooftops and headed out towards the training grounds. Their departure didn't go unnoticed. A guard leaving for the day saw them leave. The way the Uchiha was behaving made the man decide to follow them. If there was going to be trouble he would be there to support his Hokage.

 _Meanwhile…_

Mikoto was happy to see her friend, but she was even happier that she had gone through all she did with her husband in order for their son to be able to come today. Sasuke was smiling and eager to join in the fun that was happening in the living room. The children were busy playing charades and it was Kyoto's turn to pretend to be some kind of animal that everyone was trying to guess. There was laughter as the children guessed and guessed wrong and some of their answers made them all laugh. The adults were in the kitchen seated at the table and drinking coffee.

"Thanks everyone for coming today. This means the world to Naruto." Kushina gratefully replied.

"Oh no problem, my lady." Iruka said as he placed his cup onto its saucer. "I should be thanking you and Naruto for inviting Takara. She hasn't had the best start at the Academy. Many of the girls in her class have taken a strong disliking to her due to Sakura being punished for something she said in class on Takara's first day. Since then, they try to make her life hell, but thanks to Naruto and Hinata she has managed to make a couple of friends. I'm hoping that she will make one more friends today."

"Where is she from?" Mikoto asked and then quickly added. "If you don't mind telling us."

"No I don't mind." Iruka smiled reassuredly.

"Takara is from Land of Lightening. She lived in a small village some thirty miles from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. She was given special permission from the Raikage to come here and become a citizen and shinobi of the Leaf."

"Wow." Kushina let out. "She must be something special or her parents had some very high connections for them to be able to send her away like that. Are they planning on coming here to live as well?"

Mikoto looked over at her friend while she stirred some cream into her second cup of coffee.

"Well that seems most likely wouldn't it?" She replied as she placed the spoon down. I can't imagine her parents just sending their daughter off like that without planning on joining her soon."

Iruka grimaced and stared into his own cup as he answered the women.

"No, you don't understand. Takara's parents can't come to her because they are dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mikoto said immediately.

Kushina looked towards the living room. From where she was sitting, Kushina could just see the children playing. She looked over at Takara. The little girl was happily playing. She didn't look as though she had a care in the world. She looked so fragile and tiny to Kushina. _'What amazing inner strength she must have to be able to come to another land that she has never been to before and with no one by her side. She probably had never even heard of Konoha until just before her parents died_.'

Kushina remembered her own journey from her own village, the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides. She had been only a few years older than Takara when she came here. She had been frightened; but she was determined to do well and represent her village proudly. Little did she know at the time that, she was being brought to the leaf to be made a sacrifice for the Nine Tails as its Jinchurriki. When they finally decided to tell her the real reason she was brought. Kushina felt betrayed somehow and her fear grew. She had heard stories about the lives of Jinchurriki and now it was happening to her. This wasn't what she thought would happen when she came to the Leaf village. She thought that she would be able to show the village what her people were capable of and dreamed of even becoming Hokage someday. Instead she was sitting in a room waiting for the ritual to begin and crying tears of fear and uncertainty. The memory was a painful one and she suddenly felt very sad. Kushina could only hope that better things would happen to and for Takara now that she is here as well.

"Well, anyway,-." Iruka continued oblivious to Kushina's thoughts. "I learned that her father had died in a battle with some rock ninja. Takara's mother had been sick for quite some time before that happened and it was her dying wish that her daughter be sent here. I guess their deaths is partially the reason for Takara's desire to study and become a medic ninja."

"Well I for one hope that she succeeds. She seems like a nice girl with determination." Mikoto said as she was getting ready to take a sip of her coffee.

"I hope things go well for her here. Coming from another country to a new culture and people isn't easy and sometimes things happen that you could never have expected." Kushina said absently as she was watching the children continue to play.

Mikoto saw the faraway look in her best friend's eyes and knew exactly what Kushina was talking about. This also made her feel bad and decided to change the subject quickly for both their sakes.

"Hey, Kushina, when is your husband going to be arriving? He isn't on another meeting that's running late is he?" Mikoto asked with concern.

This made Kushina snap out of it in a hurry. She quickly turned to look at the wall clock behind her. The time showed that it was now a quarter after five. ' _Where is he?'_ She thought shocked.

"I don't know, Mikoto. He had called me and told me that he was finished for the day and would be home in about forty minutes that meant that he should have been here at five exactly. Something must have come up. I'll try calling him on his cell."

Kushina got up from the table and went to the counter and grabbed her phone off its charging base and made the call. The phone rang four times before it was picked up and right away she could tell that something was wrong. Minato sounded upset to her.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Everything is good for now, Kushina. I know that I said that I would be home at five but something has come up and I am obviously going to be late. Don't worry. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"What happened? Is someone with you right now?"

"Everything is going to be okay, honey. Please hold down the fort for a little while longer. I promise I'll be home as soon as I'm finished here. Love you."

The line went dead. Minato had ended their call. Kushina had turned to face the others when she had started to make the call. Now she wished she had just kept her back to them instead. She never could make a poker face and two other adults picked up on her concern immediately. It was written all over her face that something bad had happened. Mikoto had the sinking feeling she knew what or rather who it was and got up to leave.

"I think I better head for home now. I had made Fu's supper and placed it in the refrigerator for him to heat up when he got in, but something tells me that he will probably not eat if I'm not there to put in for him. He can get fussy like this sometimes." She explained.

"Are you sure, Mikoto? You just got here." Kushina sounded worried.

' _She probably knows that it may very well be my husband that is the reason that Minato isn't here now.'_ Guilt began to gnaw at Mikoto and maybe a little annoyance as well. Annoyance with her own husband. Still she spoke up to answer her friend.

"No everything is fine Kushina. I just need to get going now. I told Sasuke to mind you while he is here. If he misbehaves then let me know about it first thing tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, but Sasuke is such a sweet child. I don't think he will be any problem."

"Thanks." Mikoto placed her cup and saucer in the sink and then turned and hugged her friend. "I'll send Itachi over as soon as he as rested to pick up his brother tomorrow."

"Okay. Please allow me to see you out."

"It isn't necessary. You have a guest. I'll see myself out. Take care now." Mikoto then looked over at Iruka and bowed slightly. "Good evening, Iruka."

"Good evening, Mrs. Uchiha."

Mikoto then hugged her best friend once more and then went out to see her son before leaving. The children had finished playing charades and had begun to play a video game set for multiplayer mode. All the boys were busy playing the game while the three girls were content to watch them and make commentary from time to time.

Mikoto walked up to the little group and addressed her son.

"Sasuke, honey, I'm leaving now."

Sasuke immediately turned his head to see her.

"Already, mother, but you just got here." He was disappointed.

"I know, but your father is on his way home and I need to be there for him."

Sasuke's frown deepen and a shudder went through him. His father didn't like him and maybe he would be mad at mother for bringing Sasuke over to Naruto's. Everything was always Sasuke's fault. So father would most likely be angry that mother wasn't home waiting for him, because she was with him. He dropped the controller on the floor and got up to hug his mother. Mikoto embraced her son and whispered in his ear.

"It will be okay, Sasuke. I'll send Itachi over here as soon as I can. Be a good boy for me okay?" She could feel his shaking and she went and kissed his cheek to comfort him.

Sasuke couldn't say anything. He just held her tight for a few moments before letting her go. Naruto had felt the fear and worry that was coming from his best friend. It upset him, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Then he remembered his father telling him something once after the fight with Sakura and Ino. His father had told him, to be there for Sasuke and support him the best he could. So that was what he would do now. He would be the best friend he could be to Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure, but he felt like something new was happening at the Uchiha home and it had Fugaku's name written all over it.


	3. Troubled Hearts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

 _ **Troubled Hearts**_

Minato's memories began stirring inside him as he followed the man that once was considered a friend. There was no way he could stop the onslaught of them. The realization earlier, after the Uchiha left the dinner party made Minato sorrowful that their friendship had died long ago. The fact that the man was looking angry at him now also hurt, but at the same time pissed Minato off. So many memories of better times, but the memory that came forth now was ominous.

The two men were out at training ground number two. The Third great Ninja war had just ended only a three months earlier. There had been much to do and there was still much left to do to return to a normal life in the village hidden in the leaves. The same was true for every village throughout the ninja world. Minato and Fugaku both had their duties to do to help get Konoha back on its feet.

Minato had just been named the Fourth Hokage and had married his longtime girlfriend Kushina. They were expecting their first child only four months into their marriage. Fugaku was already busy with his family of Mikoto and Itachi, who had been born during the war and was now five years old. Fugaku and Mikoto were also now expecting their second child. Fugaku also had to take care of his clan as well as business with the military police. There were so many war criminals that needed to be dealt with either by the Leaf, or that had to be extradited back to from wherever they originated from.

There had been very little time for rest or relaxation at any time and the two men had decided that they were going to take a rare opportunity to train. Of course, this decision of theirs was met with some opposition from everyone, but Minato told them that it was necessary because they were both nearly burnt out and needed a day to burn off excess energy. The war had them constantly on the go. They fought nearly every day. Their bodies had grown used to the demands placed on them and now not having such activity at all was causing them problems such as concentration and restlessness. They needed the break. It was just one day, which was all they were asking for.

The Jounin Council ended the argument that the Village council was planning on continuing over the matter by saying that what their Hokage said was true of all shinobi returning from war. So they gave permission for all shinobi to take time off to train and even just relax a little. This did not mean that they would no longer help with the rebuild of their village. They still had to do their duties, but they were now given a day off each week. The village Council did not want to be out done so, they in turn told the civilian population of the Leaf a similar thing. To which all inhabitants of Konoha were glad.

Thus here Minato and Fugaku were. Standing in the middle of training ground two training together and basically having a good time.

"Hey, Minato, want to see who can throw the most shuriken into those posts in under ten seconds?"

Fugaku was grinning from ear to ear as he looked over at his friend. Seeing that he now had Minato's attention he added.

"I bet I can beat your ass at it."

Minato looked over at his friend as he wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel. The ornery grin of his friend made him chuckle, as he let the towel drop to the ground and took a look over at the posts.

"I'm game, but you better hold off on the bragging, until after you have kicked my ass, Fugaku. I may just surprise you."

"Any surprises you had Minato were all seen by me in the war. You are going have to work really hard to surprise me these days."

Fugaku gave him a smirk of complete amusement and added.

"Okay, hot shot how far back to do you want to be from the targets?"

"Oh, I get to choose this time? Wow, Fugaku, I'm impressed. You're being less of an ass today than usual."

At this Fugaku let out a hardy laugh and slapped his friend on the back.

"Quit screwing around, Minato and let's just begin."

The two men went and got themselves ready and as soon as they were.

"Okay on the count of three." Fugaku said.

"One. Two. Three!"

The shuriken started flying towards the training posts in a flurry of movement. Ten seconds later and the two men ran over and each looked at his post counting each shuriken.

"Well how many do you have?" A confident Fugaku inquired.

"I have forty."

Fugaku laughed good-naturedly and slapped his friend on the back.

"You won this round my friend."

"How many did you have?"

"I only had thirty five this time. I think drinking yesterday is still affecting me today." Fugaku was giving Minato a teasing kind of look and Minato couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You liar. Everyone knows that Uchiha can't hold their booze. If you had been drinking yesterday, I wouldn't even had seen you today. You would still be at home, in the bathroom on your knees with your arms wrapped around the toilet."

Another laugh escaped Fugaku. This was just one reason why he liked this man. Minato was willing to go head to head with him in banter. Most people were far too timid or easily put off by Fugaku. They didn't want to even try to deal with him in any other way, but in seriousness and only when they had too. Minato wasn't intimidated and always had a comeback.

"We should call it quits for now."

"Do you mean the training or the bullshit?" Minato offered.

"Both."

"Alright then. So where are you taking me for that victory drink?" Minato asked while he busied himself with pulling out his shuriken from the post.

Fugaku, while doing the same looked over at his friend still with an amused look.

"I thought you just said that I can't handle my booze."

"You can't. I'm with you though so, I'll make sure that you get a soda instead."

"You're a wise ass, Minato, but I'll buy you that drink."

The men laughed once more as they finished gathering their weapons from the posts and heading out of the grounds. Minato could remember that moment as if, it had just happened. How carefree they both were back then. He had honestly thought that those days would never come to an end. How naïve he had been.

Now he is following his once best friend to what appears to be the very same training ground from all those years ago. ' _What are you doing, Fugaku?_ He thought disappointedly. _'Are you now trying to destroy even the good memories that I had with you here training?_ ' Minato felt a strange sense of dread come over him. The dread grew the closer they got to training ground two. _'Yeah, this is it.' He sorrowfully thought. 'This is where we finally go our separate ways not as friends or even comrades, but enemies now. There will be no turning back from this point on and there is nothing I can do to stop what is about to happen either.'_

Minato remained quite as he continued to follow Fugaku to the grounds. Fugaku was silently stewing underneath as he led the way. He wanted to beat the hell out of Minato after what he had learned not more than two hours ago. He made to storm the man's office right then and there, but was warned that it would be an ill-advised move. So he stayed at his own office at police headquarters. The time was spent doing some paperwork that needed to be done. Work that he had planned to push off onto someone else instead, but now he needed to do himself to keep his mind occupied until the end of Minato's work day.

Fugaku knew that Minato always left at five from his office, unless he was in a very important meeting. He gained comfort knowing that confronting his 'so-called' best friend now was perfect timing for his part. Now Minato wouldn't be home in time for his moron of a son's birthday party and Fugaku wanted to inflict any kind of pain and inconvenience he could on the man and his family. Minato had certainly caused Fugaku an inconvenience this evening.

The two men finally reached the grounds and quickly made their way into training ground number two. Fugaku continued to lead Minato further into the grounds until they were out in the center of the large training area. Once they both stopped, Fugaku wasted no time in speaking his mind. His back still turned away from Minato, as if he would run still further into the grounds at any moment.

"Minato, I thought we were friends. I thought that I could trust you with anything."

Minato stared at Fugaku's back in confusion.

"What do you mean? Of Course, you can count on me."

This pissed Fugaku off as he spun around and faced Minato.

"REALLY!?" He shouted in a rage. "THEN WHAT IS THIS THAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME?"

"Fugaku, I don't-."

"YOU PLACED MY SON ON THE SAME TEAM WITH THAT BASTARD, HATAKE!"

' _Why didn't I think of this sooner? Of course, you were going to find out Fugaku. Are you not the head of the military police after all? I had just hoped that it would have been a little later than this… stupid of me, really.'_ Minato mused bitterly.

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Minato refused to get riled by the shouting. It was annoying, but he refused to be anything but calm right now. Someone had to stay calm and focused and it wasn't going to be Fugaku.

"I placed Itachi on that team because they are both being persecuted by most of the Anbu. Besides, Fugaku you should know better than this. I wouldn't place Itachi on the same team, if Kakashi was anything like what people are saying he is. It's not how I operate and you know it." Annoyance began to seethe from Minato's voice.

"Don't go there Minato."

Fugaku began to pace. He needed too, otherwise he would start swinging at Minato instead.

"Kakashi, has been loathed by my clan ever since he came back with Obito's eye. How could you just ignore that fact?" He stops pacing and stands in front of Minato with his arms stretched out at his sides in a show of annoyance. "We can't confirm that Obito was killed by the rock ninja because we could never find Obito's body."

"Let me ask you this then." Minato calmly said. "If Kakashi had killed Obito, then why did he stop with just one eye? Why not take both of them?" You forget, Fugaku. I was there with those kids when we all went into enemy territory. I assigned the mission that Kakashi led his team on. It was a necessary thing to do because I was needed to reinforce our men elsewhere. The day before I gave them this assignment. Each of my team wanted to give Kakashi a gift for making Jounin. Both Rin and I gave Kakashi the gifts we had for him, but Obito didn't have one. He had forgotten about it even though Rin had told him. Obito had then decided to give Kakashi his eye as a gift after they were attacked."

Minato kept an even look as he talked sense to Fugaku. The man showed an irritated expression and folded his arms across his chest, but Minato continued on.

"When I finished supporting our troops I returned to the area where I had last left them. That's when the kunai I had given Kakashi let me know I was needed and I was able to teleport to their exact location."

Minato began to move forward as, anger expressed itself on his face as he did so. He stopped only when he was mere inches from touching noses with his ex-friend. He continued to speak all the while his gaze was cold and hard.

"I was there. I saw the pile of rocks. I saw the countless rock ninja that advanced onto their location. There was no way in hell, Kakashi could have had time to do any of things he has been accused of over and over again. Obito was lying on the ground with half his body under a huge boulder. Rin had just planted Obito's eye in Kakashi's head. The enemy that was responsible for Obito's death was waiting for Kakashi to come over those rocks to finish him and Rin off. Then reinforcements for the enemy ninja had arrived to finish what that man couldn't do. There was no way Kakashi could have killed Obito himself when there was an eye-witness in the form of his team mate Rin, which says otherwise. Kakashi could not have hid Obito's body somewhere else if he had killed him. Because there was no time before they were set on by the Rock shinobi. Rin told me everything once we were out of there. So I'm telling _**you**_ to not go there, Fugaku."

Fugaku then grabbed Minato by his collar of his robe and gave him a shake. Then pulling him close so that they were nearly touching nose to nose once more before speaking. Minato wasn't impressed, but listened to what the man was about to say. Because it would be the last time he would listen to anything that this bastard said.

"I don't give a damn about what you saw or what she said. It doesn't matter if it is the truth. I told you that _MY SON_ is not to be on the same team as that piece of shit. My clan doesn't like nor trust him. I hate him and you will remove my son from that bastard's team." He shoved Minato away hard.

Minato took a couple of steps back, but his demeanor wasn't shaken by such a display. Fugaku's words irritated Minato greatly. So he would answer him the same.

"I think you are forgetting something ' _ **friend'**_. I am the Hokage of this village and that means that I will do what's best for all of my people this includes your clan. I will take care of your son, therefore he will not be attacked by the Anbu and he will not be made to be isolated and limited by doing assassinations only. To be a true Anbu, Itachi must be able to work within a group as well as on individual status as mission parameters demand. So before you get high and mighty you better remember your place. You are not superior to me, Fugaku, despite how you may act and I am not as weak nor the push-over that you seem to think. Test my patience again and I will show you why I am the Fourth Hokage in front of this entire village and not here where no one else can see what is happening."

Fugaku ground his teeth in frustration and annoyance.

"You aren't the same person that I remember, Minato."

"I'm not the one that changed. You did." Minato said dryly. "I promise you this for whatever our friendship was worth to you. I promise to protect your son and he will become a great shinobi that will be a great asset and honor to his clan. I will do this for, Itachi because unlike you, he has compassion as well as strength and an open heart and mind. I will also protect the son that you despise. The son you refuse to acknowledge because he can't give you a false sense of superiority and self-entitlement."

Fugaku shoved Minato for those words. He wanted to beat the shit out of him. No, he wanted to kill the bastard right now. This however wasn't an option as he would surely face treason for lifting a hand to his Hokage. Still he realizes too late that this could still be the case anyway for just shoving the man. Maybe he should have just done it then. The voice in the back of his mind told him otherwise.

' _You do this, Fugaku and you will never realize your dreams. There are members of council that are supportive of you. There are those which are well to do in the community that will also back you for this incident, but push things to where you want to go and they won't be able to help you._ ' Fugaku pulled back from his adversary as he gave in to his conscience warning him. He was going to say something very poisonous, but was thankfully interrupted before he could begin. His wife has just arrived and he won't let her see what he has just done.

 _A Wife interrupts._

Mikoto left the Namikaze home quickly once she said her good-byes. As soon as she was out in the middle of the street. She stretched her senses outward trying to detect her husband's chakra. It didn't take long to sense him. He was at the training grounds which were on the other side of the village. She could sense that Minato was with him. _'This can't be good._ ' She dismally thought as she began to race down the street. Upon arriving she could see Minato's back was facing her and Fugaku was looking rather livid in front of him. She didn't like it. _'Please, Minato be careful with what you say. Because it will be I and my children who will have to deal with the man when we are all back home.'_

She stepped calmly onto the grounds though inside she was anything but calm right now. The tension was thick between the two men and had spread throughout the grounds. She needed to get closer and let them know that she was there. They both seemed so locked onto each other that, they didn't seem to notice anything else.

Fugaku looked away to see his wife and then backed away from Minato as he saw her approach. She could tell that he was trying to cover up what was going on between them. Mikoto wasn't stupid. She knew that her husband had tried to threaten their Hokage. Friends one time or not, it didn't give Fugaku the right to verbally abuse their Leader. It was obvious to her that her husband had just done this and made a fool of them both in the process. This man had been a good friend to them. Minato and Kushina had extended the arms of friendship and had done so much for Fugaku and Mikoto over the years. To see her husband repay Minato back like this was shameful beyond words. Mikoto was so ashamed at that moment, but she knew that she had come at the right time. Her husband was about to try and take things much further.

Fugaku's temper was well known among their clan and Minato himself has witnessed it. Mikoto knew that her husband had never taken his anger very far with their friend. He was more careful back then because they were friends. However, now things were much different. The tension within the grounds coming from both men and the anger she saw on her husband's face was prove that, things would never be the same again. She could only hope that some sense of reasoning had spoken to him before her arrival. Still, she was glad to have come. Now she would take him home before anything else could happen.

"Fu, honey, I think you should be getting home now. I have your supper waiting for you."

Mikoto felt like that was so lame a thing to say, but she felt awkward.

"Yeah, hon, let's head for home. The Fourth and I are done speaking for now anyway." It was said so innocently but everyone standing there knew that this was anything than innocent.

Fugaku gave Minato a last meaningful glare as he stepped aside and started walking towards his wife. Minato turned around and waved at Mikoto. He didn't want her to think that she was now all alone to face any future trouble from her husband. The look he gave her was a calm and reassuring one and Mikoto gave a small smile of relief. Her husband may have ended his friendship for good with the Namikaze family, but at least, Minato was reassuring her that she and her children were still considered friends.

"Good evening, Minato. The party is still there for you to share in. I believe that the pizza is just now being taken out of the oven. It was smelling really good."

"Thanks, Mikoto, I'm leaving right now." Minato said but did not move from his spot.

Fugaku made his way to his wife and what Minato couldn't see because of the man's back facing him. He could sense from looking over at the man's wife. Mikoto was trying to keep a neutral look, but Minato could tell that Fugaku was whispering something nasty to her about him as he approached. Try as she might, Mikoto's eyes would widen slightly every so often before returning quickly back to normal. Minato glared sharply at the back of his ex-friend.

' _This is all well and good, Fugaku. Still you better heed my warning. You hurt them in any way and I will come down on you so hard they will be cleaning you off the street with a squeegee and a hose.'_ He continued to watch until they were gone and the guard who had followed him came out of his hiding place to stand next to him.

"Sorry, sir, but I felt compelled to follow you once I saw the Uchiha show up looking irritated."

"It is alright, Nori. I'm glad that you felt compelled to come." Minato said while still looking off into the distance. "I was trying to keep myself under control and not just attack Fugaku right then and there. I think that if that confrontation would have lasted five minutes more I would have lost myself to my anger."

"You know sir that I wouldn't have said anything against you to council if you had. The man is a bastard through and through and I don't mind saying that either."

Minato looked over at his guard and chuckled while giving the man a pat on the back.

"We better go to our homes. We both have families that are waiting for our safe return."

"Yes, sir!"

The two men left the grounds and not soon after said their good byes, as they were heading off in different directions to where home was for each of them. As Minato travelled, he couldn't help but think of what had just happened between Fugaku and himself. A sense of sorrow was felt deep within and Minato bristled against it. He couldn't understand why he would feel this feeling. He was done grieving for his ex-friend.

He was relieved that it was over and not just the confrontation either. _'I'm not sorry for what I said to you, Fugaku. Living a lie was all we were doing at this point. Pretending to be friends just so you could use me for my position got old a long time ago. The only thing I am sorry for is that now your family is going to feel caught in the middle of the personal war that we have now declared'._

Minato's breath suddenly hitched and his eyes widen, as the realization of why he felt the way he did hit. He came to a complete stop on the rooftop of the building he was traveling over. The grief wasn't for the loss of a one-time best friend. The grief was coming for the man's wife and children. The reality of it hit Minato hard and he had to squat down with his arms resting over his thighs and his hands dangling over each knee. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Despite Minato warning him, Fugaku will be hard to live with from now on. The man is prideful to the extreme and he has now been made to feel slighted. Anyone that knows, Fugaku, knows that the man never lets any imagined or real offense go no matter how slight. Fugaku doesn't forgive easily either. He prefers to break people and things instead. However, this time it is his leader that has offended him and Fugaku can't do anything against Minato. The Uchiha will stew instead allowing his anger to grow and fester and as it does the effects it will have will begin to show. It will manifest itself in how he interacts with everyone around him including his family. He will stew and stew until his anger can no longer be contained and he has destroyed himself and even his family.

" _I will keep my promise to you, Mikoto and to your children."_ Minato vows in a whisper. _'I will keep watch over all three of you and do what needs to be done on your behalf. This I swear.'_

He remained as he was for a minute or so more and then got back up to full height. He headed for home once more, but he now had a strong resolution that had taken hold. He would honor the vow he made and somewhere deep within, Minato knew that he and Fugaku would face off again. He also knew that next time it would be far more explosive. This was merely the prelude to what was to come and he would be ready for it when it does come.

 _The Party Aftermath._

The party had been fun and even more so once Naruto's father had returned. Naruto had been worried even though he tried to keep up the act of caring about his own party. He was doing this now for his friends. They had come to spend this day with him and he couldn't be selfish and think about himself right now, but he found it hard. Sasuke's mother left in a hurry and Sasuke was feeling scared and unsure when she said that she was leaving him. Naruto knew that Sasuke had never spent the night at anyone's house before so it would have been understandable. Except, Naruto could sense deep down that Sasuke wasn't afraid for himself. He was scared for his mother. Just how bad was things in Sasuke's home?

Naruto decided that he wouldn't even think on this now. He would ask his parents about it when the party was over and Sasuke had gone home with his brother. For now he would just do the best he could to be a friend to all of his friends that had come. This proved much easier for Naruto, as his father wasn't worried or upset over anything upon his arrival. Naruto couldn't sense it. Whatever had happened that detained his father wasn't something that turned out all that bad. Yet Naruto knew that something had happened that wasn't a good thing. If it wasn't his father that had some trouble that kept him from coming home right on time than it must be Sasuke's parents that had problems. Naruto was beginning to think that this was probably it. So he clowned around a lot while his friends were all there. He did it for them but particularly for his best friend. He didn't want Sasuke to think at all about what could be happening and if he were honest with himself, Naruto didn't want to think about it either.

When the party began to conclude it was the motley crew of Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru that decided first that it was time to go. Kiba's mother told him to be home by eight otherwise, she was going to sic her own pack of ninken to retrieve him. Kiba had failed to heed her warning once before about this very thing. The next thing he knew he was running down the village streets with Kiso nipping him in the ass all the way home. The rest of the pack in hot pursuit barking and drawing the village onlookers' attention and laughter to boot. Kiba never disobeyed such an order again. Choji had done a similar thing and ended up having to eat the one thing that he couldn't stand. Liver. A large slab of it and nothing else with it, not even a glass of water to help wash it down. That was the only time Choji cried and begged not to have to eat something. Afterwards, he puked and puked until he dry heaved several times. Choji's insides and his throat were left sore for nearly four days. The one time failure of returning on time was the last time Choji ever disobeyed a curfew.

Kyoto also left with the boys. She lived near Shikamaru and her mother had asked Shikamaru's parents if he would walk her home from the party. Shikaku told the woman that his son would happily walk her daughter home much to her mother's relief. Shikamaru thought it was a drag, but he easily agreed to the order that was masquerading as a request from his father. He didn't want to have to deal with his mother over this and Shikaku would have allowed her the right to punish Shikamaru had he said no. His mother was a tough cookie, but she wasn't a cruel person. The punishment wouldn't have been something that would have left wounds or been traumatizing, but Shikamaru didn't want to be punished for anything. It would be again, as he would put it, such a drag. Besides, Kyoto wasn't a bad person. A little to talky for his tastes, but she wasn't a bad person. So the gang left at seven thirty saying their good-byes and thanking Naruto for the invite.

Iruka and Takara stayed until eight thirty. Iruka wasn't comfortable with leaving the family with a house in such a mess after the party and had offered to help clean up. Minato and Kushina were touched by the offer but insisted that it was alright. They would take care of things themselves. They didn't want their guests cleaning up, it just didn't sound right to them. So as they were getting ready to leave, Takara went over and hugged Naruto and then his parents thanking them for inviting her. Then before leaving she went over and gave a shocked Sasuke a hug as well. When Sasuke asked why she did it. Takara said that he looked like he needed to know that he had friends and she left it at that. Takara, like Naruto, could sense emotions on a deeper level, however, Naruto had a much stronger sense for this than she.

Still, Takara was aware that Sasuke wasn't exactly himself. He felt so alone to her and she didn't know why. Whenever she felt like this it was because something had happened to make her feel that she was all alone. Thus she reacted in a way that her mother would whenever she knew that her daughter had been hurt or frightened. She would give her a hug. So Takara had given Sasuke one. It felt kind of awkward to the both of them, but Takara wasn't sorry that she did it. Her mother was never sorry.

Iruka said his good-byes as well. He couldn't convince the family to allow him to help them with the clean-up and the longer he and Takara hung around the later it would be before they could begin. Besides he knew that Namikazes would like to have their home back to just themselves and he and Takara were keeping the family from that. With the good-byes given and the thank you for having them over were said. The two left the Namikazes to themselves and headed for their own home.

"Sasuke, would you help me with cleaning up?"

"No, wait, Naruto." Kushina chimed in. "I don't want you two to bother with this mess. Your father and I will take care of this. Why don't the two of you go and play in your room until bed time?"

Naruto looked over at the wall clock. The time was now twenty till nine.

"-But, momma, it's only twenty minutes away from our bedtime."

"Today is special. One." Kushina lifted an index finger as she said this. "Today is your birthday. So you get to stay up an hour later and two." She lifted the middle finger to show now two. "This is Friday the beginning of the weekend which means you don't have school in the morning. So you and Sasuke can stay up until ten."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with shock and excitement. Naruto rarely ever got to stay up this late and as for Sasuke, his father would never permit it. For Sasuke, bedtime was still at eight sharp every night without exceptions. He had always thought it unfair since, Itachi had been allowed to stay up until nine when he was Sasuke's age; but Sasuke had long since given up thinking that way. It didn't matter he knew why it happened this way and there was no since complaining or crying over it.

"Thanks, momma!" Naruto shouted and jumped in the air. Then realizing that he better make sure that his father was on board with the idea. He looked over at him.

"Poppa?"

Minato chuckled and reached over and gave his son a tousle of his hair.

"Yes, I agree with your mother, Naruto. The two of you go on and play now. Your mother and I will stop by and tuck you boys in at ten."

"Thanks, Poppa!" Naruto went and hugged his father and then his mother.

Sasuke stood awkwardly in front of them viewing the scene. _'I wish my father was like Naruto's father. I guess I'm asking too much though. Father always says that I have to earn the right to do anything and it seems that I just can't work hard enough for anything.'_ The little boy suddenly felt very sad. ' _Maybe he's right and there is something wrong with me. I better ask big brother when he comes home. He will know and better yet. He will know how to help._ ' Comforted by this thought, Sasuke let a small smile come onto his face.

"Okay, Sasuke do you want to play ninja?" Naruto asked as soon as he let go of his mother and turned around.

"No, Naruto, that's an outside activity" Kushina interjected quickly. "I want you to find something to do that is an indoor activity."

"Yes, momma."

"Come on, Sasuke let's play the new video game I got. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I would like too."

The boys left and headed for Naruto's room and as they left, Kushina remembered something and called after them saying.

"Boys, don't forget to change into your pajamas first."

"We will do that right now, Momma." Replied Naruto.

Both parents smiled as they watched the boys leave, but as soon as they were no longer in view or earshot. Kushina turned and with a worried look.

"Minato, what happened out there tonight? I was getting so worried."

Minato reached for his wife's hand and gently pulled her up against him. He wrapped his arms around her as he began to explain.

"Fugaku showed up outside of work. He knows about Itachi being placed on Kakashi's team."

This made Kushina tense up as she looked up at him. Minato felt her fear and rubbed her back as he continued to speak.

"I should have known that this would have happened this quickly. Fugaku is the head of the military police after all. He was keeping tabs on Itachi as well. However, I tried to keep it a secret from him as long as possible. I needed those two to gel as a team. The faster it happened the better. Both boys are running out of options within the Anbu and they both need this stint in Anbu. The training there is far better than what they would get in just the regular corps alone."

"Do you really thing that it is necessary though?" Kushina was looking so intensely into her husband's eyes. "They could do very well in just the regular corps. Look at you and me neither of us were in Anbu and we have done quite well, especially you honey."

"We have, but I see a bigger future for those two. Kakashi will be leading the Anbu one day and Itachi is my hopeful candidate as successor."

Kushina's eyes widen at this statement and there is an excitement in her heart but also a fear growing there as well.

"Minato, I think that your choice is a good one, but caution demands of me to ask. Do you realize the magnitude of what you are saying? This is no small thing that you are proposing for both of the boys."

"I'm fully aware of this, love, but I stand by my decision. For now it is in the future and we don't know what will happen; but I believe in these two young men and I'm willing to support them. These two could change the way this village thinks and possibly even the world."

"Then if this how you feel than I will support your decision as well. I believe that our little ones will also play a positive role in this village and perhaps the world too."

"Thank you, my love. It will be a hard road, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now we need to focus on giving these boys all the opportunities for growth and experience that we can and as for the little ones. I agree with you about them though I can't shake that the road that they must walk with be unlike anything that their older siblings will ever have to face."

The fear in Kushina's heart grew. Everything Minato was saying to her meant that there was going to be some turmoil in their lives at some point. Kakashi and Itachi have their own troubles with this village and the opinions of this village. Naruto and Sasuke have their problems that they must overcome and like their older siblings these problems deal with the village attitudes towards them. For Sasuke, his father is his most difficult obstacle and she knows that this won't be easy for any of them.

 _Itachi's Heart Wrenching Secrets_

Kakashi and Itachi had finally made it into the village. Kosuke left them after they all reported in at Anbu headquarters. He wanted to get home and wash off the 'smell of the mission' as he called it. It was now two O'clock sharp in the morning and even though it was so late, Kakashi was going to the Namikaze home anyway. He looked over at his team mate and friend and asked him of his plans as they walked out of headquarters.

"Hey, Itachi, I know that it is late, but aren't you also going over to Naruto's house?"

"I had been planning on it, but that was before Orochimaru screwed up our schedule."

Kakashi adjusted his mask thoughtfully before he made to speak.

"Yeah, the weird bastard did certainly do that. I had been hoping to get the mission over with and get back in time to see my little brother while he was still awake. Now I will have to wait a few more hours to give him his present."

Itachi made for the door handle and pushed it open. Once outside he held the door for his team mate as he spoke.

"Same here, Kakashi. I guess I should just go on home and catch a few winks before going later to pick up Sasuke."

The two shinobi were now outside the building and Kakashi stopped just before starting down the few steps of the front of the building.

"Why?" He glanced over at his friend. "I'm heading over anyway. Minato sensei has always had an open door policy when it came to me. Seeing how he has taken a shine to you and your brother, I think that the policy has been extended to include the two of you as well."

Kakashi could see the doubt that surfaced on his team mate's face and added."

"When we get there if sensei isn't happy with us then I'll take full responsibility."

Itachi's mind, as if to help persuade him to join Kakashi, immediately begin to play back a memory. Something that Kushina had told him a while ago. Kakashi could almost see the wheels turn in Itachi's head and stood waiting patiently for his friend's reply.

' _You are always welcome to come over anytime. If you have a need to talk or you just need to get away for a while then come to us. Our door is always open no matter what time of the day or night.'_

The memory produced a small smile on Itachi's face.

"You're right." Itachi said with a fondness in his voice. "I remember Kushina telling me once, that I was always welcome there."

"See?" Kakashi gestures by shrugging his shoulders and extending his hands out from his sides. He starts down the steps and Itachi follows alongside him. "Now that that's settled let's get going. I have a feeling that Minato sensei, is still up and waiting for us."

The two made their way down the street in companionable silence, until Itachi broke that silence.

"You still call the Hokage your sensei?" He inquired while adjusting his back pack.

"In front of most people I call him Hokage, but when I'm with you or with his family, he will always be referred to as Sensei."

"He means a lot to you."

"Yeah, more than you know. I owe the man a lot. I guess you could say that I owe him my life."

"I'm sorry that my clan and particularly my father made your life so hard when you came home. It wasn't fair and I even told them all so."

Kakashi stopped and turned to face Itachi. This was news to him. As far as he knew, No one within the Uchiha had said anything in defense of Kakashi. Now looking at the younger Anbu, Kakashi could see the regret and guilt that didn't belong there. This wasn't Itachi's fault.

"Hey, don't burden yourself with things that you weren't responsible for carrying in the first place." Kakashi looked away down into the street as he continued. "The people that are responsible never felt like they needed to apologize for anything and I have long since learned to deal with it all in my own way."

"-But father and the Elders made you go through that tribunal when you came home. I heard of what they did and-."

"I said that it's okay, Itachi." Kakashi interjected swiftly. "I don't want either of us to think about that anymore. What was done was done and I have been able to move on with help from Minato sensei. So let's just drop this conversation now before we both end up not going over to see Naruto. Okay?"

Itachi felt bad. He didn't mean to bring up something ugly from the past. Now he felt like shit. He looked away for a moment and Kakashi placed a hand lightly onto his right shoulder. This action made Itachi look back up at his friend once more.

"I appreciate the fact that you tried to help me back then. I honestly do, Itachi. I didn't know that anyone from your clan tried to stand in my defense. Thank you."

Itachi nodded in acknowledgement. It was all he could do for now. Words wouldn't come and the memory of what had happened that day was now playing through. He couldn't stop it. So giving Kakashi a nod of acknowledgement was all that he could give him. Kakashi seemed satisfied with what response he had received and the two began to walk down the street. Now that there was no more conversation between them, Itachi's memory went on playing undisturbed.

The tribunal was the demand of Fugaku. The Elders immediately gave their consent and stormed the Hokage tower to demand that Kakashi Hatake be sent to them immediately for questioning of the death of his team mate, Obito Uchiha. That day, Itachi was very upset. He had been hearing nothing but rumors and speculation from everyone, whether they be of his clan or not. No matter where Itachi turned it seemed that everyone was talking about Kakashi. When he came home one day after going into the village for something for his mother. He learned that his father had been successful in getting what he wanted. Kakashi would be interrogated by the Uchiha Elders and their Head of Clan.

He didn't know where he got the courage to challenge his father, but Itachi had done just that as soon as he had heard the news from the smug man's mouth. It wasn't fair. He had told his father it wasn't, but Fugaku said that Kakashi would be given the chance to say his peace at the tribunal. No one would judge him until after they determined whether or not he was truly guilty. Itachi knew better.

That evening around six O'clock while others who had returned from the war were going home from celebrations held in their honor all over the village. Kakashi was walking into a room at the council hall where the Uchiha Elders waited for him. Kakashi knew there would be no praise for him, neither would there be metals of honor or bravery lying on a table waiting to be pinned onto the young Jounin's vest today. This was for other people not him. Kakashi knew what was awaiting him and he wasn't the only one that knew.

Itachi decided that he would go to the hall as well. If things got seriously out of hand, Itachi would jump in. He understood just how hateful and suspicious any clan with a bloodline limit could get and the Uchiha were no exception. He feared for this kid that he barely even knew. A kid that probably didn't even know how bad this could really get. Bloodline limits are almost considered sacred to most clans that have them. These bloodline limits are also coveted by others from all over the world and every clan that has one defends their heritage with everything they got. They are even willing to go so far as death to protect it.

Itachi made his way over and kept his chakra hidden. He had learned from his father that the tribunal would take place in room number three. He thought he could get inside the room and hide before they arrived, but there was nothing in the room. He couldn't have hid behind anything. All of the furniture that had been there had been removed. This didn't bode well. He heard voices and footsteps coming from down the hallway. He needed to get out fast.

Fugaku was leading the way to meeting room number three. Behind him was Kakashi and behind Kakashi were the Elders. Itachi had managed to hide behind the sofa that was sitting along the left side of the hall. Looking quickly around him, Itachi saw more of furniture in the hallway. He put the pieces together in his mind. This sofa he was hiding behind is the sofa from room three and the rest of the furniture was also lined up along the hallway's left side. Clearly his father had the room cleared of all furniture to make room for what they were about to do. Itachi became sick at his stomach.

Fugaku marched onto the room with the rest following him. Two high ranking members of the Uchiha police stood guard outside the now closed door. Itachi watched them all go in and saw the guards and knew for sure now what was about to happen. He looked at those guards calculatingly. They were very strong and Itachi knew that they would detain him, but not be able to stop him from getting in if he had too. He could not barge in right now. As long as his father was only questioning Kakashi. Itachi could not prevent that. The clan wanted answers and as much as Itachi was opposed to the manner in which they were going to get answers. He couldn't stop them from wanting to know what had happened that caused the death of one of their own.

For several minutes there was muted voices behind door number three and then the shouting began.

"TAKE OFF YOUR MASK WHEN YOU SPEAK WITH US!"

"YES, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THAT YOU CAN DISRESPECT US LIKE THIS BOY!"

" _That second voice was father!"_ Itachi shouted within his mind.

Fugaku's voice was followed by the sound of a hard slap and in the next instant Itachi was on his feet and leaping over the couch. He charged at the guards. He didn't think twice about it and being six years old at the time. He certainly wasn't thinking of what he was doing and the consequences it would bring. He had not brought with him any of his weapons because no matter how strongly he felt about this farce. Itachi couldn't wound or kill one of his own clan. They were misguided by the stupidity of his father and encouraged to believe the man's nonsense by the Elders.

He did have his Sharigan with him. Sharigan. The one thing that his clan would kill over without hesitation. He swiftly dodged the first guard's attempt at catching him by dropping low and swinging his right leg out. The guard fell hard to the floor. The second guard tried to catch Itachi while he was still in rotation from his drop kick of the first guard. He missed the boy as Itachi was faster than he thought and wound up with the same right leg swung up and at his face. Itachi's foot caught him hard under the chin forcing the man backwards hard to the floor as well.

With both guards down and a bit dazed, Itachi made for the door. He pushed up hard from the floor and was on his feet. The door knob was in his in his right hand when he was violently pulled away. The guards were up and they weren't pleased with him, but both knew who he was and didn't want to hurt him badly. They did want to leave a little pain however, as the grab was harsh much harsher than it should have been. Itachi didn't let out a cry of pain as expected. Instead he swung both legs straight up to catch the captor hard under the chin. This time successfully knocking out the second guard, but before Itachi could collect himself the first guard gave him what for by means of a swift strike to the back of his neck. Itachi dropped to his knees the world becoming dark as he passed out on the floor.

Later when he had come to again, Itachi was severely reprimanded by the Elders and his father for trying to disrupt the tribunal. Itachi couldn't care less about what he had done that upset them. He was more angry and upset with himself for not having a better way of stopping the tribunal. They were beating up a fellow ninja of the leaf on nothing but circumstantial evidence at best. They couldn't prove that Obito had not wanted Kakashi to have his Sharigan and they sure as hell couldn't prove that Kakashi had killed him. The whole thing was stupid and it made his clan look stupid as well. Again he had told them this not fearing their wrath. They could call him what they wanted, it didn't matter to Itachi at all.

Itachi allowed the memory to begin to drift away as he continued onward towards the Namikaze home. There were many things in this life that made him sad and that day long ago will always be one of them. He looked over at Kakashi now and then and realized that he must also be thinking of the past. If Itachi was a betting man, He would say that it was most likely that Kakashi was thinking of the very same incident that he was, but he couldn't be sure of that. Kakashi's reputation was such in this village that Itachi imagined that there were many things that were sad and painful and just as unforgettable to his team mate. He decided not to disturb him now. He didn't know what to say anyway and was probably pointless as well. So he continued on in silence trying to think of better things to only find himself thinking of his own little brother's plight.

Kakashi noticed that Itachi was glancing over at him from time to time. He knew that their conversation had sparked an unwanted memory to surface. Kakashi had many bad memories. Some would say that he had many horrific memories. Yet there aren't many of those memories whether they be horrific or just plain sorrowful that he shared with anyone else. The tribunal was one that he happened to share with just two people that cared. He didn't know about Itachi's attempt to help him at the time. It was his Sensei that was trying to encourage him so that he could get through what was evitable.

Minato had called Kakashi into his office. Kakashi had just gotten home the day before but it didn't take long for the Uchiha to learn that their clansman had been lost in the war. When they began hearing that the female member of his team also had been lost to the war. They became suspicious and went looking for Kakashi. They didn't find him right away but when they did they immediately corned him. There were four of them in all. They were all older than he was and were well experienced from many battles and all of them possessed Sharigan.

"We heard that your team mates didn't make it. Why are you here without them?" The oldest member within the group bit out in anger.

Kakashi remained as calm as possible. He knew that this would happen.

"I lost both of them to the war." He said with sadness.

"Oh, yeah?" A second man said as he took a step forward. "Your right eye is closed but it isn't sealed shut. Do you have something there that you don't want us to know about? Say like maybe our clansman's eye?" The words came out accusingly.

Kakashi felt sick at his stomach. He felt so guilty for being here. He felt guilt for not being the friend and team mate that he should have been. He felt…weak.

"My team was attacked by Rock Nin and Obito was crushed under a large boulder. I tried to move it and couldn't do it. He told me that it was okay and that as a friend he wanted me to have something that he said would help me."

"You expect us to believe that?" The first man now also stepped forward and in one swift motion he rudely and forcefully grabbed Kakashi by the crown of his head. He buried his hand deep into Kakashi's hair and jerked his head back hard. Kakashi was now looking up at the sky suddenly and panic set in. With his free hand the man then splayed Kakashi's right eye open to reveal what Obito had given him. The Sharigan began to spin rapidly almost like in anger at the intrusion and fear from its new host.

Kakashi didn't do anything. He couldn't. He felt so guilty at losing his team mates. His friends. If these men killed him now, Kakashi would not try and stop them.

"HEY, LEAVE HIM ALONE NOW!" A female voice was heard.

This effectively made the men back off and look towards the person yelling. It was Kushina and her hair was beginning to fan out around her. A bad sign. The men all knew what would come next and they didn't want to draw any more attention to themselves nor did they want to mix it up with a Jinchurriki that was about to go Kyubbi on their asses.

The oldest clansman quickly looked back at Kakashi and shoved an index finger in his face just missing hitting him on the nose.

"Don't think this is over, Hatake. We will report this to our clan head and he will have your ass. Count on it!"

"Come on man let's go." The third man a teen ager said in annoyance.

All of the men left and the crowd of onlookers continued to gawk and murmur as they watched Kakashi. Kakashi in his turmoil had forgotten to close his eye and when people realized what he had. Some of them gasped in shock. Others became angry and started shouting. 'Friend killer' at him. Kushina made her way quickly to the young Jounin and stood in front of him protectively.

"All of you have better things to do with your time than stand around here risking a beating from me don't ya!"

This made the crowd to quickly disperse. Satisfied with the outcome of her warning, Kushina turned back to a tired and worn Kakashi. She placed her hands gently onto his shoulder and leaned slightly forward to look him in the eye.

"Kakashi, please come home with me. I'll make you something to eat and you can rest there for a while. I'm sure that Minato will know what to do about this situation. So please don't worry yourself sick over those idiots."

Kakashi couldn't say anything. He simply nodded and began to follow her when she took his hand and began walking to her home. Once there Kakashi was able to rest for a period of four hours before Minato called for him to come to his office. All the worry and fear began to churn deep inside Kakashi. He sensed that something was wrong. He hated this ability of his to be able to sense danger to such a degree because it generally was most active right here in his own village. He didn't show his fear or concern. He simply left to meet with his Sensei.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry that this has happened, but I'm afraid that the Uchiha clan as called for a tribunal. They want to question you themselves."

Kakashi didn't say anything. He just nodded his head to acknowledge what he had just been told.

Minato was distressed and angry at his friend for putting the young Jounin through such a thing and had warned him. A warning that wasn't idle words. This was the only comfort he could take from this situation right now. At this moment, Minato needed to reassure Kakashi that he would be okay.

"They will be harsh, Kakashi. I can't lie to you about that, but they can't kill you or damage you to the point that you need to be hospitalized. They were told of the consequences if they try to push things too far. I want you to know that I will have Anbu present though you won't be able to detect them. If my warning is left in the wind, the Anbu will come down on them hard and rescue you. I want you to not rile them or be a hard ass when you get in that room. It will only cause them to become more riled and more likely to harm you."

Minato saw Kakashi once again give a nod of the head. He was angry at seeing the boy was so beat up emotionally already from the loss of his friends and now having to come home to this shit. The Jounin council wanted to appease the Uchiha clan and thus sided with their demands for the tribunal and they weren't the only ones. The village council also demanded answers as did the upper echelons of Konoha society. The wealthy and deeply connected upper-class had more say in things than they should in Minato's opinion, but he be damned if he were going to allow all of these people to just butcher an innocent young man based on hearsay and questionable circumstantial evidence.

Kakashi remembered being led away by a member of Anbu to the council hall were the Uchiha were waiting. His mind was numb and he felt like he couldn't endure what was coming. He had no family. No clansmen of his own to defend him in this situation. He never felt more alone than he did now despite his Sensei's words of assurance. Still, Kakashi was a Leaf Ninja. He would dutifully stand before the Elders of the Uchiha as was expected of him without tears or whining. He knew this day was coming the moment Obito was killed. He also knew that nothing he would say would make a damn bit of difference.

Fugaku led the way into the room. Kakashi remembered how accusingly the man looked at him. The way they all looked at him. They entered the room and as soon as the door was closed. Kakashi was forced down on his knees by one of the elders. They surrounded him with their Head of Clan standing before him. He looked up at him and saw the Sharigan had activated in the man's eyes. This was a bad sign and as he looked around the circle, Kakashi saw more of the same. Each man and woman's eyes were red and angry.

The questions began and at first everything seemed to be going well. Kakashi was respectful and answered carefully. Then one of the Elders got annoyed with him for some reason other than the eye he now carried. That's when the yelling began. Apparently the Elder took offense to Kakashi answering them with his mask still up. The Elder didn't like that he couldn't see Kakashi's' face.

"TAKE OFF YOUR MASK WHEN YOU SPEAK TO US!" He bellowed in a rage.

The Head of Clan then hollered as well.

"YES, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THAT YOU CAN DISRESPECT US LIKETHIS BOY?!"

The enraged leader stepped forward and in one swift motion pulled down Kakashi's mask and slapped his face hard. The force of it made Kakashi's head turn hard to the left and the skin turned red from the slap. The urge to fight reared itself up and Kakashi had to struggle to push it back down. Attacking these people will only strengthen their opinion of him. When the realization came that he could not fight. Kakashi then felt panic try to take hold, but he could not give in to that either. The instinct to fight or flee were taken from him. Now he was overwhelmed with the feeling of helplessness.

"What? Don't have anything to say?" Fugaku said as he backed up.

He remembered that this kid was his friend's responsibility and that he had better back down now before he took this much farther. However the elders had no such compunctions as the one that began the yelling first now stepped forward again. He hit the young Jounin even harder now sending Kakashi's head to the right with greater force than what Fugaku had used. The blow sent the boy down hard to the floor. He tried to get back up onto his knees again, but was forced down by the increasingly out of control Elder. The man kicked him back down and then began to stomp on Kakashi.

"SHINJI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Fugaku rushed over grabbing Shinji from behind and wrapping his arms under and up over the man flailing arms. He pulled Shinji away from the downed young man. Shinji thrashed his arms in Fugaku's grip. Fugaku was starting to get angry with the man's lack of control.

"Settle down now! This isn't a free for all. We are supposed to be conducting an interrogation here. Remember that and what the Hokage warned us of. Do this again and I will be forced to throw your ass out of here."

Fugaku held onto Shinji a few seconds more until the man stopped thrashing around and calmed. Only then did Fugaku release the man's arms that he had held pinned back. For his part, Kakashi didn't try to get up again. He laid in a fetal position on the floor. He felt violated by these people. He never showed his face to anyone. They were only ever allowed to see the black or blue mask that covered it. This abrupt disrespect to his personal space and the need to keep his face covered was far more upsetting to Kakashi than the beating he just took. He felt numb and he was vaguely aware that a skirmish was taking place outside the doors.

' _What is going on? What's happening outside these doors? Is it more trouble wanting to get in here?_ He thought dismally. _'I wish these people would just cuss me out and then let me go. 'I am so tired of…everything.'_

"Kakashi, we cannot ascertain that you have killed Obito or not." Fugaku said as he adjusted his disheveled clothes. "So you may keep his eye if you wish, but know that the Sharigan is difficult to handle if you are not an Uchiha. Many people who have taken one of our clan's eyes have died and those that did not could never master it. We doubt that you will be able to do so either, that is if you even survive the first month of owning it." Fugaku said with a smirk and moved to help the young man to his feet.

"This is what we have decided then. We will give you a week to decide whether or not you will keep the eye. If you choose to keep it so be it, but if you decide that you want to give it back. I will personally make sure that you are given a replacement for it. Also because we cannot prove one way or the other that you are telling the truth of the matter. We are seeking punishment for wrongful death of our clansman. If we win the decision. You will be busted down to the rank of Chunin. Now go. We are tired of looking at you."

Kakashi bowed and then straightened back up and headed out the door with a wobbly gait. He didn't say a word as he made his way out past the two guards that stood on either side of the door. He did notice a child lying on the couch on the opposite wall. The kid looked like he was asleep. Kakashi didn't even think about why the boy was there. He just left as quickly as his wobbly legs would go.

In the end, the Jounin council and the Hokage fought all week over Kakashi and it ended up that Kakashi was busted down to Chunin. It was after this that the Hokage made Kakashi a member of Anbu again and had him become a body guard for his pregnant wife. All very much to the annoyance of the Jounin Council. The demotion was a temporary situation for Kakashi. If he proved himself once more worthy of the rank of Jounin he would then be returned to that status. If the investigating team that was assigned to learn of how Obito had died and by whom determined that Kakashi had indeed murdered his team mate. Then Kakashi would have been in prison waiting for his death sentence to be carried out. The team could not however, and so the Hokage was able to successfully argue a strong defense for the young man that was very much a son to him.

The Anbu commander was pleased to have Kakashi join his division, but he was the only one that was. Pretty much the rest of Anbu were furious. It hadn't been easy for Kakashi from day one, but Minato made Kakashi answerable to him only. He was assigned under the Hokage directly. This showed everyone just how highly the Hokage thought of Kakashi. He was placing the young shinobi on his own elite guard of Anbu that answered only to him and no one else.

Minato knew that by doing this, Kakashi would be able to get his rank and possibly some respect out of the deal. Plus, Minato could better watch over the young man. He was well aware of the hatred that was starting to brew among the Anbu over Kakashi. This assignment of guarding his wife would protect Kakashi from the others as this was a one man mission and also hopefully allow Kakashi a chance to heal from the war and the aftermath.

When the Uchiha learned that he was busted down temporarily in rank for only one year. They weren't pleased, but Fugaku told them that it was enough. Their point had been made and it showed that the Uchiha weren't a clan to be messed with. Still, the anger and hatred continues to this very day between the Hatake and the Uchiha clan members.

Kakashi blinked slowly and allowed the painful memory to fade back in the recesses of his mind. The damage done to him physically that day healed quickly as it was mere bruises. The damage emotionally has stayed with Kakashi ever since. If it weren't for his Sensei and his wife, Kakashi believes that he would have died not long after that day. The loss, grief, and regrets were just too much to bear alone.

Once again he saw his teammate looking at him briefly before looking ahead once more.

"Hey, we're almost there now. One more block to go kiddo." Kakashi informed softly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get there. I'm starting to feel pretty tired now."

As if to prove his point, Itachi let out a yawn and Kakashi chuckled at that, until he let one out of his own.

"Damn, I'm feeling it too. We better run the last block there before we fall asleep right out here in the street."

Now it was Itachi's turn to laugh and the two then took off at a hard sprint towards the Namikaze home.

Minato was sitting up drinking tea in the living room. His wife had worn herself out with preparing for their son's birthday party and then entertaining. So she had gone to bed an hour after the boys had. Minato couldn't and wouldn't sleep as long as Kakashi and Itachi were both out. At around eight that evening while the party was finishing up. Pakkun had come calling with a message from Kakashi. The little pug had leaped on an outer window sill at the front porch and barked to get everyone's attention.

Minato swiftly went to the door and went outside. Pakkun then told him the most disturbing news. Orochimaru had attacked Kakashi's team on the way to Misty Bay village in the Land of Waves. Pakkun read the worried expression on the man's face and quickly told him that they were alright; but that they would arrive very late and wouldn't make it back in time before Naruto had to be in bed. Kakashi had given Minato an approximate time of arrival and now here he sat waiting for the two young men to arrive.

' _This news is troubling. How did Orochimaru know that Kakashi's team was heading to the Land of Waves? He had to have been told by an informant. Is this someone within the leaf? Or is it someone within his organization that he gave an order to? Either way I need to find out. If it is someone within the leaf telling Orochimaru of what we're doing then I need to catch this person and soon.'_ Minato's thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the lock of the front door.

He stood up and faced the door. He could sense the chakra of both young men and as they came inside he went to meet them.

"Good evening, boys. I'm glad that you are both safe and home now."

"Hey, Sensei, it's good to see you again. Sorry that we missed Naruto's party. Did he have a good turn out?"

"Yes, everyone that he invited had come tonight."

"That's good to hear. We've brought our own gifts with us. Where should we put them?" Itachi asked as he looked around.

"I think that you should keep them in the guest room for now. You both can give Naruto his gifts later this morning." Minato informed. Then the leader's expression turned curious as he continued to speak.

"Itachi, you are staying the rest of the evening with us right?"

"I wasn't going to impose this late but Kakashi told me that it would be alright. Plus I remember Kushina telling me once that it would be okay to come over anytime."

"Good. Then you and Kakashi go and place your things in your room. Are either of you hungry? I will fix you both something if you wish."

Kakashi was pulling his gear off as he spoke.

"No, that's okay Sensei. We both ate at the little village of Mission Hill. The same place Itachi bought Naruto's gift."

"Oh, I see. Then I will set on a new pot of tea. I need to hear both of your accounts of what happened on this mission. Orochimaru is a major concern and I want to know about his latest attempt of trouble was. I promise not to keep any of us up long. You can give a full account in your report, Kakashi. I just want to get the basics of it now, if you don't mind."

"No, problem just give us a few minutes. We need to shower badly and then we be out."

"Alright then. I'll see you two in a few minutes."

With that decided, Kakashi and Itachi both headed for the guest room. While Minato headed for the kitchen to make the tea. Kakashi led the way to the guest room which was just passed the dining room. Both shinobi went into the first guest room as there were two full sized beds within it. This was technically Kakashi's bedroom from the days when he lived with the Namikaze family. Once the two had settled in and had showered and dressed. They made their way back out to the kitchen where Minato was waiting for them.

Pulling out a chair, Itachi immediately sat down. While Kakashi went and grabbed some of Kushina's famous chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar before settling down beside him. Minato brought the pot of tea over and placed it on the ceramic stand for the tea pot. The cups were already placed and each of the men grabbed a cup. Minato sat down across from the young men.

"So, I understand that it was Orochimaru that attacked you guys earlier yesterday."

"Yes, sir." Began Itachi as he reached over and grabbed a cookie out of Kakashi's opened hand. "We were making good progress towards Misty Bay, despite our team mate having to 'spew' as he likes to refer to it."

Itachi took a bite of the cookie and tasting how delicious the cookie was he quickly grabbed another from Kakashi. Kakashi only smirked at him and placed the rest of the cookies in front of his team mate then getting up to get more.

"Yeah, sensei, we were a good six hours away from the village when we got jumped. It happened right after we had just taken a much needed break and besides Kosuke looked like he needed to vomit again anyway." Kakashi added as he grabbed more cookies from the jar.

Kakashi walked back with another handful of the sweet snack in his hand. Minato took a sip of his tea in thought. _'So they were spotted and tailed at some point within the Land of Waves. Since they didn't attack Kakashi's team while they were at rest. It could mean that Orochimaru was rushing to get ahead to ambush them but wasn't quick enough. Only spotting Kakashi and his team when they were at the resting spot and trying to catch up with them before they left to continue. Yes, that makes sense to me. If Orochimaru had known sooner of their going to Misty Bay. He would have definitely been waiting for them when they were just a mile away from the village where the route narrows inward towards the village by huge cliff faces. The hillside had been cut through to make a narrow entrance that leads to the Bay. If Orochimaru would have been prepared he would have attacked them there instead of having to chase after them.'_

Kakashi and Itachi munched on their snack while they watched the moods change across the face of their Hokage and father figure. They could easily tell that Minato was thinking through the little that they have already told him and they knew that he would come to the same conclusion they both came to much earlier that day. The man had placed his cup down without even thinking about it and blinked.

"Orochimaru was told of your going to Misty Bay at the last minute. So this was a spur of the moment thing. An opportunity to go after you, Itachi for whatever heinous plan he has come up with now."

Kakashi took a bite out of his third cookie. While talking with his mouthful.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up."

Itachi smirked at his team mate's lack of manners at the moment. He must have been tired, if Kakashi wasn't even caring about showing proper table etiquette. Minato ignored the lapse in manners for something more important.

"So the question is…what does Orochimaru want with you, Itachi? We can assume that it has to do with your eyes, but what happens next? Will he try again or move on to something else?"

"I think I can answer that one for you, sir."

"I believe that Orochimaru will not come after me again. He was caught off guard by the gift that Shisui gave to me."

"Gift?"

"Yes, before Shisui died he and I were the best of friends…almost like brothers you could say. When he died however, I was filled with such loss for the second time in my life. It was at this time that the mangekyo Sharigan was activated within me. The Sharigan will always respond to the user's heart. The need to protect is strong within some of us, as it is in many people of many clans. With the Uchiha this need is answered by the Sharigan becoming something more. I just wish that this could have happened sooner .Shisui's sacrifice wouldn't have been needed. "Itachi took a sip from his tea. The memory of his best friend making his voice and mood melancholy.

The other two men with him stayed quiet. There was nothing that either of them could say to ease what Itachi was feeling at that moment. They knew the pain of loss as well. Itachi placed the cup down and while still staring at the design pattern on the cup continued to speak.

I'm guessing that it was Kabuto who gathered information on me previously and that Orochimaru was going on that data which had become outdated."

"I have to agree with Itachi, Sensei. You should have seen the surprised look on that snake's face. He never knew what hit him and it scared him."

"Yes, Kabuto was also shocked at what had transpired." Itachi added.

"Hm…I see." Minato said as he poured another cup for Kakashi. "Then it is probably safe to say that he will be looking for another way to achieve his aims. Still, I don't want to be complacent about this, Itachi. He may still try to come after you. We need to be prepared for if he should try it again."

"Then first off we should be thinking in terms of ruling out a turncoat or if it was actual determined footwork of the enemy without our help. Even if it was given to him at last minute, Orochimaru could have an operative that has an inside man giving him the information at the last minute. We need to rule that possibility out" Kakashi added pensively.

"I agree. For now I want the two of you to go on and get some rest now. It's three thirty in the morning and if I know Naruto, he will be up by seven O'clock sharp."

Kakashi looked over at Itachi to acknowledge his sensei's words, but Itachi looked as though there was something else on his mind. Something that was weighing on him heavily. It wasn't there earlier as they talked about Orochimaru. Whatever it was, Kakashi knew that Itachi wanted to talk with his Sensei alone. So he got up and grabbed the last cookie out of Itachi's hand just as, Itachi absent-mindedly went to put it in his mouth. This broke Itachi out of his current state of mind long enough to look up at his team mate in mild shock.

"I'm going to go and turn in now. I'll see you two along with everyone else in a few hours." Kakashi gave a wink and a nod as he took a bite out of the cookie. In a blink of an eye, Kakashi was out of the kitchen before anyone could say anything to him.

Itachi looked back at his hand for a moment that was still held up ready to place a now missing cookie in his mouth. He could only shake his head and chuckle at the antic of his team mate and place his hand back down onto the table.

Minato also chuckled at Kakashi's display. He then finished the last of his tea and placed the cup down. Now noticing that Itachi wasn't leaving to follow Kakashi he looked at him in curiosity.

"Itachi…is there something wrong?"

The amused look the young Uchiha had been sporting a second before quickly dropped off his face. He slid his cup over towards his Hokage and Minato immediately began pouring a fresh cup.

"I want to thank you and your family for being there for my own family. I deeply appreciate this sir."

"Minato."

Itachi had been watching as the tea was being poured and now looked up confused. ' _Why is he saying his name for?'_

Minato filled the cup and set the pot back down with another chuckle.

"Itachi, call me, Minato, whenever you are here will you?" The leader of the village smiled kindly. "We are friends and you are old enough to be a part of Anbu. Therefore you are old enough to call me by my first name. Okay?"

Looking rather sheepish now, Itachi felt his face heat up a bit from embarrassment.

"Okay, si-I mean Minato."

Minato's smile widen.

"Good. Now that we have that understood, let's move on to what is currently bothering you."

Itachi pulled the cup back towards him. His eyes never leaving the cup as he spoke.

"You probably already have an idea that things aren't all they seem within our home. I mean besides father's glaring obvious superiority and when he speaks of my brother and me."

"Yeah, I do. He doesn't seem to value Sasuke very highly and you he is pushing far too hard." Minato frowned. He looked Itachi dead in the eyes as he said. "To be honest, I'm not at all pleased."

This made Minato desire another cup of tea. Lifting up the pot he realized it was going to be his last cup as well. The pot was nearly empty. Itachi had taken a sip from his cup after hearing his family friend's statement. _'I guess we weren't hiding things as well as I thought with father aside of course. I wonder just how much has he caught onto_.' The thought fled as swiftly as it came. Itachi realized that Minato was now talking again. He tuned in to what he was saying.

"-I want you to know that you, your brother, and mother are still considered friends of this family."

Itachi was feeling embarrassed again but didn't show it as he asked.

"I'm sorry, Minato, but I had zoned out after your first statement. Could you please repeat the beginning of what you had just said?"

If Minato was upset he didn't show it. He simply started over.

"It is quite alright, Itachi. I was saying that your father and I got into it tonight and it ended with us not being friends anymore. However, you and your brother, and Mikoto are still our friends."

Itachi takes another sip before speaking.

"I can't say that this surprises me. Father was becoming less and less a friend to you and your family. For this I deeply apologize for his behavior."

"This isn't your fault, Itachi. None of the crap that has happened since you had awaken your Sharigan has been. Fugaku, was beginning to take his arrogance to another level even before then. It was only a matter of time before he would have started behaving the way he does to Sasuke and I as far as I'm concerned. What your father thinks of me really doesn't matter at this point."

Itachi sighed softly and ran a hand through thick black locks.

"He tells Sasuke that if he works harder than he will gain the Sharigan, but he knows that it can't be earned that way. I try to help my brother as much as I can. I try to explain to him that he will gain the Sharigan in due time and if he never gets it that he will still be formidable shinobi. He has to be allowed to live his own life and become his own person. Our father is such an ass sometimes and he believes whole heartedly that my anti-social behavior is expected of one of greatness. The rest of our clan believes that I'm him and hate me because they think that I'm looking down on them."

Another sigh leaves his mouth before the tea cup is placed again to Itachi's lips. Minato sighs as well and rubs his hands over his face. Then Itachi says something unexpected.

"Our father, he sees what he wants to see and hears what he wants to hear and believes what he wants to believe. He has truly lived up to his name's meaning. Unlearned."

Minato also leaned back into his chair as he chuckled. The amusement was short lived though, as the memory of his realization that Fugaku could possibly start harming his family hit him.

"Itachi, I have to ask you something. Something of a personal nature."

"Yes?"

"How has he been treating your family as of lately?"

"Father and mother have fought once that I know of. It was over my little brother. I believe that most of their disagreements revolve around Sasuke. However, after this fight had happened father has since backed off on Sasuke."

"What do you mean? What specifically is he doing to the boy?"

"He mostly yells at my brother, but there was a time when he had slapped Sasuke very hard and made him go without supper. This was a few weeks ago, if my mind remembers correctly."

Minato found himself bristling in anger. ' _So my fears are correct. He does hit the child._ ' He thought bitterly.

"Anything else?"

"Father didn't want Sasuke to come to Naruto's birthday party. He believed that it was foolishness for a child that had not proved himself worthy to have things like this. Seriously, Minato, I never had been to one either because his excuse than was that I needed to show restraint and keep my focus on what was more important. The protection of my clan and self-improvement that would ensure it was how he put it."

Itachi took a sip of his tea. When he became aware that the tea was no longer hot. He took a deep swig of it to finish it in one gulp. He placed the cup down and wiped at his mouth before continuing.

"Mother and I were able to ensure that Sasuke could come tonight and it was mother's idea to allow him to spend the night as well. This I believe was what the fight had been about that day I was home and overheard part of it. I was in the back yard with my brother. We were supposed to be training, but we ended up just goofing off instead. That's when I heard father's familiar bellow and knew that something was up. When it was over mother told me that Sasuke would be coming to your home and that our father had no say in the matter."

"I see…Itachi I made a vow tonight that I will watch over your family and protect them from your father, but I can't do that very well without your help. If your father raises a hand to your brother or even your mother than let me know. Also if you have any trouble with members of Anbu or at home or even with your clan. You can always come to me or my wife. We will always hear what you have to say without prejudice or bias and we will help you in any way we can. Consider yourself part of our family and not just a family friend."

"I will and thank you."

"Any time, Itachi. Now off to bed. We have about three hours before my son awakes. I believe Kushina will keep him quiet and give us extra time to sleep but Naruto gets excited sometimes and has trouble controlling the noise volume."

Itachi laughed softly at that. He hadn't been around Naruto all that long before he noticed this about the boy as well. He said good night and headed for shared guest room. Kakashi was already dead to the world when Itachi walked in. Still, Itachi crept silently over to the other bed. He pulled off the house slippers he had been given earlier and crawled into bed. Dreams came easily even at that late hour and what surprised Itachi the most when he woke up that morning was that he remembered one of them. It was a unusual dream were Sasuke and himself were living in a happy home, but the couple living with them weren't their parents. Strange.

 _A passage of time._

The morning came with Kushina trying to keep a lid on Naruto's excitement. The little blonde had gotten out of bed and went running down the hall to see if his 'big brother' had come home. Once he saw that the door was closed when normally it wasn't. Naruto knew that Kakashi had made it in. He pried the door open and was met with two very amused mismatched eyes looking back at him from bed. When Naruto saw that his brother was awake he ran in and jumped onto the bed. He started to say something when he heard a groan next to him. He then looked over at the other bed and saw Itachi, who was just starting to wake up. Naruto's eyes widen at the sight and without a word, he jumped back off the bed and ran out closing the door quickly. Kakashi laughed out loud as he knew where Naruto was headed. Itachi, on the other hand, only glanced over at his team mate with a bit of a confused look. He had managed to open his eyes but hadn't seen Naruto come and go. The next thing both shinobi knew was that the door was flung open and two little boys were jumping up in their beds.

Kushina had just finished getting ready for her day when she heard the ruckus and cursed softly under her breath. Minato had heard it and tried to stifle a laugh. His wife thought he was still sleeping after all. Kushina quickly went for the bedroom door and rushed out silently closing the door behind her. Minato had peeked an eye open just as she left. Afterward he let out a low soft rumble of laughter. He already knew that Kushina was going to have a tough morning with their son. The boy's best friend was here and now his big brother Itachi and Kakashi were also here and they still had gifts to give the boy yet. _'I think I'll lie here for another ten minutes before getting up and trying to help Kushina with Naruto.'_ He thought amused. He rolled over onto his left side away from the door so that he could face his bedroom clock. He reset it to go off in ten minutes just in case he dozed back off.

Kushina made her way down to the beginning of the hallway where the first guest bedroom was. She could hear both Kakashi and Naruto already and that made her concerned that they were definitely waking up Itachi with their noise. That was until she remembered that Sasuke was there as well and was probably with them too. When she made it to Kakashi's room, Naruto was roughhousing with Kakashi and laughing. While Sasuke was talking very calmly to his brother. _'The differences here between brothers is obvious.'_ She thought with a smile.

Kakashi wasn't blood, but he had always been accepted as family by both Minato and Kushina. The seven year old had lost everything and no one gave a damn in the village. He was the son of the 'traitor', Sakumo Hatake, who had just committed suicide. Which in everyone's eyes showed that he was a coward as well and if he were these things. Then Kakashi just had to be as well. So Minato and Kushina braved the neigh Sayers and took him in and tried to give Kakashi a family again. When Naruto was born they were careful to make sure that Kakashi knew that he was still loved and thought of as part of their family. Naruto had always seen Kakashi as his big brother from the very beginning and in many ways. Naruto was key to Kakashi getting out of his depression. The little boy would get Kakashi out of his dark moods more often than not.

Right now as she watched, Kushina felt happiness inside, but also a bit of caution. Naruto was easily excitable at this age and having had a birthday party yesterday with friends over for it for the first time ever and having his best friend stay overnight was enough in and of itself to get Naruto overly excited. Now having his big brother here and a possible other big brother here too. For Naruto was already talking about Itachi as if he were his big brother along with Sasuke, Kushina could see Naruto jumping out of skin in excitement at this point. Deciding that she better speak up and ask that he settle down now would be wise. Kakashi was the one that paid attention more to the advice then Naruto. He immediately stopped their game and wrapped Naruto up in his arms making him sit on his lap. He started asking Naruto about his party the day before in an effort to bring his brother down to sanity once more. Itachi and Sasuke got of their bed to join the other two.

When she saw that things wouldn't run out of control. She left them be and went to begin making them all breakfast. Coming into the hallway she nearly walked into her husband, who was coming to check on the boys as well.

"Hey there beautiful it's nice to have you run into me." Minato said as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Hi honey, I thought you would still be asleep. We didn't wake you did we?"

"No, to be honest, I was up as soon as I heard Naruto's feet running down the hall along with Sasuke's. I figured I better get up as well knowing how excited Naruto would become."

"Thanks, but if you still feel tired you can go back to bed. I can fix you a breakfast later if you wish. I believe I can handle Naruto for a while." She said confidently.

Kushina didn't know at the time that she would be yelling at Naruto before the morning was over. The blonde was wound tighter than a yo-yo on a rope all morning. Sasuke thought it was all amusing and he told Naruto so. Naruto let out a laugh not knowing that his mother was behind him. The next thing he knew was he had been hit and his head was moving forward slightly from the force of it. Instinct made him reach up for the back of his head while he turned around to see who hit him. Whoa, it's mother, well surprise, surprise. Everyone let out a laugh at this scene including the participants and it was then for the second time in two days that, Sasuke found himself thinking. _'I wish my family was more like yours Naruto.'_

After the birthday party, the run-in with Orochimaru, and the fight with Fugaku. Things settled down for some time afterwards. Fugaku didn't say anything to Sasuke for a long time after his fight with Minato. He knew that the man would be keeping an eye on him from now on. That was fine with him. He wasn't the head of the military police for no reason. He can work around the so-called Hokage. The man wasn't going to tell him how to raise his kids nor was he going to tell him what he can and can't do in his own home. For now Fugaku would let things ride for a while and let everyone believe that he had been beaten. This would all work out well in his favor in the end. Besides he had more important matters to concern himself with than being unnecessarily concerned over a wuss for a leader and an idiot for a second child carrying his name.

For Itachi, having talked with Minato that night did him a lot of good and he made good to come and see the Namikazes whenever he felt that there was something troubling him. He quickly learned that they wouldn't spoil him. He was grateful for this because that wasn't what he wanted. They helped him by listening and then helping him to think through a solution to whatever was troubling him. Other times they were just there to lend an attentive ear. This was more than what he got from his father and the more of this attention Itachi received from the Namikazes, the more he realized just how screwed up his own home was and it made him unhappier still. It was a vicious cycle for him, but he would never give up seeing the family and most of the time he came alone. As the months passed, Itachi started sneaking Sauske out of their house and over to the Namikazes as well.

Mikoto knew what was going on and kept quiet. She was glad that the boys were getting some attention and care. She gave them all she could herself, but she was trying to walk a thin tight rope of keeping her husband and her children somewhat separated from each other and yet still a famly. With Itachi, it was trying to keep Fugaku from pushing their son too far. The never ending demands for ever greater perfection was just nonsense to her. She knew that no human being, not even her son could stand under such constant pressure. She lied for her children and hid things from their father when those things were bad or rather considered bad in his eyes. She talked often with both of her sons whenever she could and showered them with as much attention and affection as possible, because Fugaku had long sense taken up the policy that their mother wasn't capable of raising them properly. They didn't need affection they needed discipline and hard work alone. Mikoto could see where that was leading them. Which is why she never spoke to her husband about anything either of their sons told her in private. The breach had now been set. It had always been there since Itachi had been born, but now this breach had grown to such a degree that Mikoto was beginning to feel that there was no way she or anyone else stop it.

A year had gone by since Minato and Fugaku had words with each other. Minato didn't ditch on his promise either. He kept watch over the Uchiha family. Itachi had come over from time to time to talk about things that bothered him and Minato and Kushina both tried to help him through whatever problems that came up. They were thrilled when Sasuke started coming over more as well. Yet Minato couldn't say that it didn't make him feel said as well. Fugaku's sons were coming to him instead of their own father. They were spending more and more time with his family instead of being with their own.

Mikoto had run into Minato and Kushina one day while they were out on a rare outing for just the two of them. Kakashi had put in a week of vacation time just for their sakes. He was at home watching Naruto for them. The couple was on their way to dinner at the Blue Iris, when they happened to see their friend walking along the opposite side of the street. Mikoto was carrying a bag that looked as if it came from the farmer's market further up town. They called to her and waved a greeting. Mikoto was surprised to see them and rushed over to greet them.

"Good evening, Minato and Kushina."

"-And good evening to you as well, Mikoto."

"Mikoto." Minato said with a nod of his head.

Mikoto looked around as if she was hoping not to see anyone she knew. The Namikazes knew why right away. If there where another Uchiha round that person may run back to let Fugaku know. This made Kushina sad and Minato feel annoyance towards Fugaku. He decided to quickly say something before he thought too much about the man.

"So, Mikoto is everything good. No problems are there?"

"No, everything has been good thanks to you and Kushina." She said while adjusting the plastic bag she was carrying. "The boys are doing much better these days since they have been able to come over and spend time with you. Itachi is grateful to both of you for helping him with dealing with the jealousy and dislike of his own clan. His father can't help him due to never seeing that Itachi could possibly have problems to begin with."

"I'm sorry that he has to come to us instead. I feel like we are in the way sometimes." Kushina says with watery eyes.

Mikoto wants to cry too, but she needs to be strong for all of them. Besides the Namikazes are trying to enjoy a night out and running into her along the way is starting to cramp things a bit. So she decides to cut things short.

"I should let both of you go now. I need to get home with this food from the market and start on supper myself. I'll talk to you both later."

"It was good to see you, Mikoto." Minato says realizing the situation. "I want you to know that the open door policy at our home isn't just for your boys. We want you to come over whenever you want and are able to do so. Sometimes Kushina gets pretty lonely without her best gal-pal to talk too."

"Yeah, I do. So don't be shy okay?"

"I will and I thank you for the invitation." Mikoto bows slightly then quickly straightens back up. "I will be sure to come and see you as soon as I can, Kushina."

Mikoto smiles at the couple and then adds with a smirk. "Don't keep her out to late, Minato. Otherwise you will wake up to a very grumpy kitty in the morning."

Kushina's face dusts a light shade of pink. Everyone that knows her knows that Kushina can't function without her eight hours of sleep. Wake her earlier than the required time and you have one hell of moody, angry woman to deal with in the morning. She has toned it down quite a bit, since her days working with her team. Team five, one of the best teams that the village has ever seen. In those days, when Kushina couldn't get enough rest due to either having to rise early to begin the mission or if she never got to get any sleep at all that night. She would beat the hell out of their enemies with a lot of passion and fury to go with it. Mikoto used to joke that Kushina's need for eight hours rest was the reason they were one of the best teams in Konoha.

Minato knows of his wife's reputation as a shinobi and as his wife and he couldn't help but laugh even if it meant he would get lightly punched in the arm for doing so.

"I will be very careful about the time, Mikoto. Trust me."

 _Academy Days_

A year had passed in the academy for Sasuke and his friends. The beginning of the second year was well underway now. It was now the middle of November on the fourteenth day of the month. This new school year didn't hold any surprises as far as classmates went. The Academy's policy was that the same students that enter the academy in their first year would remain together throughout the academy. Thus, Sasuke wasn't surprised at all that he would have the same tormentors with him this year. Mainly meaning, Sakura and Ino and of course the unwanted fan club.

On the bright side however, he would also be with his friends and what friends he had. If his father ever found out about the others he wouldn't approve of any of them. The fact that he didn't Like Naruto was a strong indication that he wouldn't. Sasuke wanted to please his father and make him proud of him just like Itachi could always do, but somewhere in the back of his mind, Sasuke knew that he would draw the line when it came to his friends. He would never give them up not even for his father.

Naruto had been a constant source of support and comedy all in one. Takara has slowly become a strong deterrent against Sakura, as she gained self-confidence. This in turn has turned out to be a huge benefit for Sasuke. Takara maybe the youngest member in his class and the smallest to boot, but she could hold her own against any of the other girls in their class. Sakura included. Most of the boys in their class couldn't beat her either. Naruto was fond of saying that his 'little sister' would kick anyone's butt any day of the week. He also said that he was Takara's number one fan. This didn't endear him to the dreaded fan girls of their class, but Naruto never gave a damn about what other people at the academy thought of him in the first place. So they were out of luck, if they thought their constant rudeness and snubbing him affected him.

The tensions between Sakura's group and Sasuke's was starting to heat up on a slow burn. Both sides knew the consequences if they were caught beating each other up in the academy yard and had been lectured by Iruka only a couple of months ago after what could be called a ' _verbal assault'_ between the two sides. For Sakura's part, she saw Takara as the bane of her existence. The girl was standing between what she believed was hers alone. Therefore she could not speak peacefully with the little girl and every chance she got to upstage Takara she would. The fan girls backed Sakura mainly because they knew that the pinkette had no chance with the Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't interested in her and never showed her the time of day. So on one hand they were all glad because it meant that they would possibly stand a chance one day.

The second reason they stood with the pinkette was because of sympathy. Sakura was a girl being rejected over and over again. Something that they all could relate too since they have all tried and failed to get the young Uchiha's attention. Yet, Sakura had managed to gain and hold the record for anyone being turned down as many times as she has in the past year. The third reason was the fact that all saw themselves united over a common enemy. Takara.

Takara couldn't understand all of the nonsense that surrounded Sakura and the girls at her table. In her mind, Takara felt that these girls were wasting time that could be better spent perfecting their jutsus or taijutsu or some jutsu. They would never make good ninja for the leaf and no one in their right mind is going to want to be on the same team as them. It seemed like their whole reason for even being at this academy was to just annoy the hell out of Sasuke with their foolish desire to be his girlfriend.

Takara couldn't understand it. Is having a boyfriend really that much more important than wanting to help protect your village? Sakura has said many times that, Takara was ugly and that she would never be liked by anyone. So what does that have to do with the village? Being liked by the enemy isn't what Takara is shooting for and neither is trying to attract theirs's or anyone else's attention. She wants to be known for her abilities as a warrior. She wants to be a strong support for her team mates when they engage the enemy in battle. Takara can see no place for selfish desires such as what Sakura and her fan club are about. Takara rarely ever thought about anything that Sakura said. It seemed to her that Sakura was only in the academy because of Sasuke and that she never had any interest in becoming a ninja.

Takara liked Sasuke yes, but she just couldn't see him the way these girls seem too and a very large part of her didn't mind this difference one bit. Still, it was strange to her that they would be so mean to her and worse still in her mind that they would even dream of treating Sasuke the way they do. Or rather the way they try to do. Takara learned early on that Sasuke wasn't enjoying this attention he was getting from them. She couldn't say that she blamed him. It had to be embarrassing to be the only boy in the class that was treated to such a display as these girls would do so often. She could also see that many of the boys in their class didn't care much for him because of it. So she asked Naruto if they should do anything about it.

"Takara." He began one warm late spring day as they sat on swings during a recess. "You have to understand that Sasuke is a magnet for weird chicks. I have long since given up on trying to reason with them and you shouldn't even bother to try at all."

Takara smirked at this but went and asked.

"-But how come Sasuke doesn't say something to them about it then? If they only have eyes and ears for him then he should be able to tell them how he feels about them."

Naruto was shaking his head while a chuckle broke from his mouth even before Takara was done speaking.

"No you don't understand, Oddball. He has tried to tell them to back off, but like I said before, Sasuke attracts weird chicks. Then there is Sakura, she isn't weird at all. No, she's a bitch and so is her friend Ino, but you didn't hear that from me."

Takara nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"Perhaps then this thing that these girls call love isn't really love at all. They can't hear or see how much they offend him. The worst part is that they don't seem to care or are just too ignorant to care about what he wants as long as they can live a lie."

"You said it sister. Sasuke saw what they were more than a year ago and especially Sakura. Don't worry, Oddball, Sasuke is much stronger than we know and besides he has us to watch his back." Naruto lets out a laugh as he pushes back slowly on the swing and adds.

"Besides, they hate you and me with a passion. We might as well annoy the hell out of them and keep our friend sane at the same time. Right?'

"Right."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes watching the other kids chase each other around or just sitting and talking on either the benches or on the grass. A dragonfly came near the two and flying around each of them before stopping and hovering in front of Naruto. Naruto reached out a hand and the insect landed on his index finger. The two academy students watched in wonder at the creature. Once it felt rested the dragonfly took flight and buzzed away as swiftly as it had come. As she watched it go, Takara absently let out a thought.

"I can't understand most of the girls in our class and I can't relate to them either."

"Be glad that you can't Oddball. None of those girls are going to amount to much as ninja."

Takara looked away from the now long gone dragonfly to look at her friend.

"Naruto."

"Yes, Oddball."

"Why did you just give me that name?"

Naruto turned a bit on the swing to look more directly at his friend.

"Think of it as a term of endearment."

"Endearment?"

"Yeah, I give names to pretty much every one that I'm close too Even Sasuke has a name though I only use it when he gets me angry." Naruto started to laugh at that.

Takara only tilted her head to the side in a look of confusion. This made Naruto calm down and answer her silent inquiry.

"I call him a bastard. Come to think of it, I call him that sometimes even when he doesn't make me angry. He's the only one that I call that though and that's because I like him. On the other hand, if I don't like you the names coming out of my mouth then are much worse." Naruto paused for a moment and then added.

"Oddball, don't call Sasuke a bastard okay?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. I know bad words when I hear them most of the time. Besides if Iruka heard that I was using such words he would not be happy with me at all. I really don't want my mouth washed out with hand sanitizer."

"Yeah, that sounds like Iruka."

Another few minutes went by in silence before Naruto spoke up again.

"Hey, are you okay with me calling you, Oddball, Takara?"

The little girl smiled at her friend.

"It's a term of endearment. So I can live with that."

Spring had turned to summer and then into fall. The bitter rivalry between the groups continued to grow. By now they weren't speaking to each other at all and instructor Hideo noticed that his taijutsu class was becoming a battle ground under the pretense of just sparring. He wasn't an idiot. These kids were squaring of subtlety. They knew that they could not fight in malice towards each other. This would get all of them in trouble. They would be punished accordingly with detentions, having to run extra laps for their trouble and worst one of all they could get expelled.

So they acted the way that they were taught to act and on the surface it looked good, but Hideo knew better. The telltale signs where in the pairings for spars. He could see right away that there would be excitement and anticipation from the pair when Hideo made the right choice in pairing. However when he chose wrong he could see and feel tension, animosity and hatred seething off the opponents. These kids were careful to never push things to far; but it was obvious that they wanted to make each other hurt.

The worst pairing was when he placed Sakura against Takara. This is when things go to a whole other level. Not only are the girls trading hard hitting blows but depending on which one you were rooting for there would be groans if their choice was losing and shouts and cheers for the other that was winning. He didn't like it and soon Hideo stopped pairing the two girls against each other. He also had to watch it with Naruto and any of the girls that were of the infamous fan club. The other thing that had Hideo concerned was Sasuke. Whenever he sparred with most of the boys in their class, Hideo noticed that they would either do one of two things. They would either fight Sasuke with malice or they would fight him with indifference. The only ones that sparred without animosity were those kids that Sasuke had befriended. Most of the boys didn't like the Uchiha. At the beginning this wasn't so much the case. They were jealous of Sasuke's popularity with the girl, but they didn't bare any true venom towards him. However, being the son of the captain of the military police isn't easy. Especially if the man has put some of these very kid's fathers in jail for varying lengths of time for one offense or another.

With the girls unless Sasuke was sparring with Hinata, Takara, Kyoto and a few other girls that weren't interested in being members of the Sasuke fan club. The fan club didn't even try to put up a decent spar. They were far to enthralled to be having the chance to be near him and then afterwards they would brag to the others of their being picked to 'spar' with Sasuke.

None of this amused or impressed Hideo. He wrote up a report for the board of directors as well as having met with the Headmaster over the situation. It was decided that the so-called Sasuke Uchiha fan club would be immediately put to rest or a number of the girls would be swiftly dropped from the ninja program. As for the boys, they had better straighten up their acts as well or they will face suspensions and possible expulsion if they did not.

The Headmaster had met with the class and gave them the ultimatum in person. This caused even more resentment from Sakura and her group. While the boys in the class paid heed to the Headmaster's warning. The fan club was struggling with it. They felt as though they were being unfairly treated and blamed their nemesis, Takara for it all. Yet they kept their mouths shut and their hands to themselves for a good while afterwards. Threatening them only made their anger and resentment to remain bottled up and it began to fester. For Sakura it was becoming unbearable. She wanted Takara gone and Naruto as well. These two people were Sasuke's closest friends and they stuck by him like glue. Takara had even had the nerve to talk back at Sakura as if taunting her, but all of this was in Sakura's own mind.

The confrontations between the two girls has always been verbal unless they were in taijutsu class and had drawn each other for a spar session. Then both girls would come out of it with bloody mouths and black eyes. When Hideo sensei stopped pairing the two, Sakura felt even more frustrated. She had now lost the only way to release the pent up animosity that was ever growing for her. Her need to be near Sasuke ever growing along with it.

Thus on this particular day in November, Sakura once again trying to worm her way next to Sasuke. They were out in the lunch room which also doubled as the taijutsu class room. It was now far too chilly to eat lunch outside anymore. Sasuke's little group of friends sat together every day at lunch much to the chagrin of the pinkette. Try as she might, Sakura couldn't persuade Sasuke to leave his group and sit with her and her friends. She was watching his group now with utter disdain for one member of his group in particular.

' _I should be the one that Sauske is sitting with and not that little tramp. I can't stand her and I'm not going to put up with this crap forever either.'_ She thought angrily.

"You know Sakura, as long as you play nice at school. You won't have to worry about the instructors or the administrators." Ino replied as she walked up and stood beside her.

"What do you mean, Ino?" Sakura didn't take her eyes off of Takara while she spoke.

Ino could tell that things were stewing deep within the girl that she called her best friend. Even if Sakura was trying to sound calm and not annoyed or angry right now. It was obvious to everyone that Sakura wasn't taking this rejection by her crush well and now the shrimpy girl from the Land of Lightening has managed to do something that Sakura wasn't able to do ever. Become a friend. It was slowly beginning to dawn on Ino why that was, but she couldn't say the reason to Sakura. She knew that Sakura would never want to hear it. So instead she tried to be persuasive towards a friendship instead of a romantic situation instead.

"I mean that maybe you should just try being only a friend to Sasuke first." Ino could see the very annoyed look now being presented to her by the pinkette. "No, wait." Ino says while raising both hands up near her chest in a placating gesture.

"I mean that you have always just tried to come at Sasuke with a very strong and determined approach and what has that gotten you? Nothing but a ton of trouble that you don't need. So why not try doing things a little differently. Why not try to just be nice to all of Sasuke's friends and slowly work your way into their inner circle. Once you have done that you will be sitting with Sauske and when he sees that you can be a friend first maybe it will develop from there. How well it goes depends on you."

Sakura went from annoyed to a blank look in all of two seconds after the suggestion was made. Sakura Haruno, the most beautiful girl in this school and the smartest has to be friends with that freaky blonde kid, Naruto and the equally freaky looking tramp? Seriously? Sakura squared off with her best friend right then and there.

"Whose side are you on, Ino? It better not be with that tramp. Because if it is I'm telling you right now. You won't be sitting at my table anymore."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just a minute, Sakura." Ino was finding herself getting annoyed now.

"I never said that I was on their side. I'm just trying to help you get with the person that you are in love with. So don't you dare use that ill-advised tone with me sister."

"You know what I think? I think that I am done with you Ino-pig." Sakura replied smugly. Her arms folded over her chest. Her weight shifted to her left leg. "You should just find another table to sit at from now on if anyone else will even let you."

"Screw you, Sakura." Ino hissed back. She placed both hands on her hips now as she continued to speak. "I was trying to help, but you know what? I don't give a damn anymore and you know something else? Anyone that knows anything about love knows that, you must first start out as friends before you can become something more; that's the way it works for most of us anyway. I can see why now Sasuke and his friends don't think much of you and I wish I saw this much sooner. You're a bitch, who lives in her own delusional world. Good luck with that."

Ino stormed out of the lunch room and then out of the academy. She kept going unto she was home and her bewildered mother was trying to ask her what was wrong. The woman had come home for lunch and was preparing to head back to the family owned flower shop. When her daughter came bursting through the front door and in a run for the steps to her bedroom. Ino didn't answer her mother as she called out to her. She kept going until she was safely in her room and away from prying eyes. Then she threw herself onto her bed and let the tears go. She was angry at Sakura yes, but she was also grieved and scared for the girl. For Ino now realized that Sakura was in much deeper trouble than she could have ever imagined. Ino was also feeling ashamed. All those times she mistreated Naruto and the others on Sakura's behalf. She wished she had never done it. She cried for a long time, until she cried herself to sleep.

 _Meanwhile…_

Sakura had watched Ino leave and deep down she was upset that she had just ended her friendship with her. Ino knew her better than she did herself, but she wasn't going to back down on this issue. Sasuke was hers. Period. No one was going to take him away from her. She could see them together. They would graduate the academy together and they would be on the same team and they would eventually marry. _'I'm delusional?'_ She thought incredulously. _'I don't think so. Sasuke and I will be together forever and you will have to eat those words you said to me Ino.'_

Sakura could see nothing else not even when her own conscience would gnaw at her about it. The angry retort she had with Ino was making Sakura increasingly bitter and agitated. She looked back over at the table of the hoodlum scum sitting with her beloved Sasuke. Sakura couldn't' stand it and feeling the need to let off some steam, she marched over to their table with several of her entourage dutifully following her. All of them quickly forgetting the warning that was given by the Headmaster.

"Sasuke?" She begins as she stands near the edge of the table.

By now Sasuke has long since given up on sitting on the end of their lunch table. Sakura has gone so far as to try and grab his hand and pull him from his seat wanting to drag him over to where she felt he belonged. He could just beat her up; but then the news would get back to his father. Itachi never caused problems nor embarrassment to their father while he was at the academy. Therefore no matter how annoying Sakura would get, Sasuke had to remain calm and collected otherwise, there would be hell to pay at home. These days he always sits in the middle with Naruto on the end and Takara sitting next to him. Hinata would sit next to her and then Kyoto. On the other side there would be Kiba on the end across from Naruto. Then came Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. Shino is the newest addition to Sasuke's friends.

"I don't believe that I heard Sasuke call for you, Haruno. So why don't you make tracks back to where you came from." Naruto looked Sakura squarely in the eyes. His tone was cold.

"I didn't come here to talk to you freak. I came here to talk to my Sasuke."

"Sakura the answer is no. I don't want to sit at your table and I have told you on more than one occasion to leave me the hell alone." Sasuke said tiredly.

"-But Sasuke, you don't know what you are saying." Sakura blurted out.

"I don't understand. There's no way that you could possibly want to sit with this trash that has nerve to call themselves human beings."

"I think that is enough. You have over stayed your welcome here. Leave now." Takara said as she went and got up and away from the table. She didn't like this sort of thing, but she would do it in a heartbeat for people that she saw as family.

Sakura was livid now. The tramp was trying to order her around.

"You are not worthy to be next to my Sasuke." Sakura bit out as she moved away from the table now and began to square off with the little white haired girl.

"My Sasuke?" Takara's tone held the sound of doubt. "Where do you get off saying My Sasuke? He has a heart and mind of his own, Sakura and apparently you are not in either one."

"I hate you. I have always hated you. How dare you come here and try to take what belongs to me!"

"-And that's exactly why Sasuke doesn't want anything to do with you. You see him not as a person but as a toy. I got news for you. He doesn't want anything to do with you and you trying to force yourself onto him makes you look like a fool and worse. Leave him alone, Sakura."

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU, TRAMP!"

In that instant the fight was on between the two girls once more, but this time with dire consequences. Everyone else in the room had gotten quite the moment that they saw Sakura leave her table and head for the Uchiha's. When they saw the fan club get up as well. They knew that this would be it the fight that would end all fights between these two for good. Everyone was in attendance that day that the Headmaster warned them. They all knew that one or both girls would be going down for this fight that was happening now. They wouldn't get involved but they would definitely watch the most heated rivalry this academy has ever known.

Takara took a defensive stance and waited for her opponent to make the first move. After fighting against Sakura so many times in the past. Takara knew that the girl would not make her wait long. Deep inside she felt nothing but pity for this girl in front of her.

'It shouldn't have come to this. We could have been friends instead, but if this is the way you want to go out then fine by me, Sakura.' She thought sadly.

"You know it doesn't have to end this way. You do remember what the Headmaster warned us about right?"

"Shut up. I will not tolerate you near my Sasuke. Never. The Headmaster and even the instructors of this academy can go to hell for all I care."

With that Sakura launched herself at her nemesis. Takara watched her closely. Will she strike with her fist first or will it be with a foot? The answer came immediately after as Sakura leaped up for a high jump kick. Takara easily dodged it by going to the left. She swiftly countered the attempt with a kick of her own as Sakura was landing. The girl was still in the air and couldn't strike back so she tried to block the kick instead. Takara being shorter than Sakura had to put more into the kick with some chakra. The side of her foot met with Sakura's arms that were together creating a shield in front of her. The girl was pushed back hard by the blow. She somersaulted and landed on her feet.

Sakura was coming at her again this time making two clones of herself in the process. The clones would make a circle around Takara and then all three would attack at once, but again Takara had watched closely and countered by swiftly charging at the first clone made and bringing her right knee up and into the clone's gut. It disappeared a second later. The one remaining clone and Sakura tried to quickly trap Takara and swing at her with all their combined strength. Takara used teleportation to get out of the way of the oncoming hit. Sakura swiftly released the jutsu before she was struck by her own clone. Her momentum caused her to rush forward well on past Takara and it was at this instant that Takara was behind her and let her have it. A quick chop to the back of the neck. The same move Naruto had used on Sakura in their first fight in the lunch room and just like then, Sakura dropped to the ground quickly.

The fan club had been watching all this happen without getting involved. They knew that Sakura wanted to deal with her enemy on her own, but now that Sakura was down. It was time for them to try and get some pay back for themselves. Sakura was only one person, but the fan club was many and they didn't need clones. They rushed at Takara with eagerness in every step. Takara prepared to make her own move.

Sasuke, like everyone else had been watching the fight, but now that the fan club has gotten involved, Sasuke was up in an instead and when he did, so did everyone else at his table. The girls that had come with Sakura were immediately joining the fight with Sasuke's group. This fight was much worse than the previous fight that happened last year. The instructors that were on lunch duty that day had failed to pay attention to what was happening until it was too late. Ironically, it was the same two men that failed to prevent the first fight between these students.

Once again it was Iruka who had to break up the fight. He had been on his way down the hall past the lunch room to drop off papers that had been requested by another instructor. When he heard the ruckus taking place. He immediately turned around and headed back to find the same to men standing around ignoring the students until he came in. He made a mental note to report these two instructors to the board once this was sorted out.

"BREAK IT UP NOW!" Iruka roared as he grabbed the first kid that he could get a hold of.

Several other instructors came rushing into the room as they too heard the noise. Sasuke was grabbed from behind. He felt and saw two large arms wrap around him and drag him back. He almost panicked and begun to attack. When he saw that Naruto and the others were also being restraint. He calmed immediately.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inquired Hideo Nashida, the taijutsu instructor.

"It was all Sakura as like before." Replied Naruto, who had been released and was now straightening out his clothes.

"Shut up, Naruto. You and these hoodlum friends of yours are the real problem here." Shouted a fan girl.

"ENOUGH!" Iruka shouted. "Sakura, go to the office."

Sakura had been brought around by one of the girls as the fight had been going on now looked franticly at Iruka.

"-But sensei."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!"

Sakura hedged for a moment but quickly left upon seeing the seething anger that expressed itself on Iruka sensei's face.

"Hideo Sensei, would you please go after her and make sure she goes to the office?"

"Yes." Hideo left at once.

"Alright as for the rest of you. You will finish your meals and return to class" Iruka stated in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes, Iruka sensei." The class replied in unison.

"Sasuke, I want to talk with you and your group of friends. So please remain behind."

"Yes, sir."

Everyone went back to their tables and finished eating. Iruka left to run the papers to the instructor who had asked for them and then swiftly returned. A few other instructors that had been on their own lunch break had chosen to remain behind to make sure there would be no further outbreaks of violence.

Sasuke went back to his table with his friends, but the happy mood was broken. Everyone quietly ate their meals. All of them worried about what was going to happen next now that the Headmaster's warning had been ignored. They all feared that their parents would find out about this latest fight and Sauske couldn't help but feel guilty even though it wasn't really his fault. His friends would be punished and it wasn't their fault. He was also worried about going home later this afternoon. If his father finds out about this fight and that Sasuke was involved yet again. There was no telling how bad it could be. He found himself shuddering at the thought.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Takara was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, Takara what did you say?"

"I said thank you. I appreciate that you jumped in, but I'm also sorry that I got you involved in this."

"Don't be. The blame belongs on Sakura and those idiots with her. Whatever happens to us will pale in comparison to what they are about to face."

Sasuke had no idea of how true his words would be.

 _An End to a Fantasy._

It had been a hard day for Iruka and it was about to get worse. He and Hideo sensei were now standing before the board of directors in an emergency meeting. The fight in the lunch room coupled with the fact that the two instructors on lunch room duty had failed to stop the fight and Hideo sensei's report on events taking place within his taijutsu classroom were enough to cause major concern to everyone. Something now had to be done. The Headmaster's warning had been completely ignored. The two instructors stood before the board and waited patiently for them to ask the first question.

"Iruka, you were the first to arrive on the scene is this correct?" Kin Haruta began the questioning

"Yes, sir."

"How was the situation?"

"It was bad sir. This fight was easily the worst fight this group has had."

"I see…I hear that the Haruno girl was the one to instigate the fight. Am I right on this?"

"Yes, sir."

Haruta, now turned his attention towards Hideo sensei.

"Hideo, in your report you mentioned that these children behaved differently depending on who they were partnered with in a spar. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir. The children all did well with their friends, but place any of them with those students that they didn't like and the fights were much more aggressive."

Seijun Yaguchi spoke up for the first time. Her voice filled with serious concern.

"Hideo, which pairing was the worst in your opinion."

"Hands down it would have to be, Sakura Haruno and Takara Yoshida."

Iruka found himself flinching slightly. Takara had never told him about the bad blood between the two girls. She would always down play every incident that Iruka had ever caught wind of. He knew it would be bad. He just didn't know exactly how bad. He found himself flinching again now as the lead director spoke again.

"Humph, the Haruno girl again?" Kin Haruta added with a bit of annoyance.

"Yes, sir. She-"

Kin Haruta raised a hand and immediately the instructor went silent.

"You don't have to explain anything about the Haruno girl to us, Hideo. We are well aware at this point of what needs to be done with her."

Another shudder from Iruka. His worst fears for this child was now confirmed. Kin Haruta continued the questioning oblivious to Iruka's internal turmoil.

"You mentioned about a fan club?" The director tilted his head slightly in curiosity while gesturing with his hand for Hideo to continue. Please tell us about this club."

"Yes, sir, there are a number of girls in class B that have a strong crush on Sasuke Uchiha and have decided to make a club. This club has been in existence for over a year now."

Unable to control himself, Eito Aichi let out a laugh. The rest of the board was just plain annoyed with what they heard.

"Are you serious?!" Eito said in unbelief. "A fan club? One that has been in existence for over a year? Why the hell didn't we hear of this sooner? He said now in shared annoyance.

"That would be my fault, sir." Replied Headmaster Aito Mochi. "I was hoping that these girls would grow out of that, after having been in the academy for a year. I had hoped that learning ninja discipline would make them mature a little, but it obviously hasn't worked."

"Ha, you think?!" Answered an amused Eito.

"Anyway-." Interjected Seijun quickly. "Something has to be done about this group. There can be no such thing as a fan club for any of our students. This club is severely interfering with the daily instruction and development of these future ninja. We need to set a strong example and we need to do it now."

"Yes, then we are all in agreement about the fate of the Haruno girl and the fan club?" Inquired Headmaster Mochi.

"Yes. We are in agreement." Replied the board of director's spokesman, Akihiko Shimoda.

"Then let it be final." The Headmaster said solemnly. "Sakura Haruno is to be expelled from this Ninja Academy. The action is in effect immediately. As for the girls in the fan club, they were all a party to this fight and also causing difficulties during several classes but especially in the taijutsu class. This academy doesn't approve of nor condones such a thing. Therefore all the girls that are part of this fan club are hereby expelled from this academy. This decree is effective immediately."

"Sir, may I speak, please?" A concerned Iruka spoke out.

"Yes Iruka."

"Ino Yamanaka wasn't there when the fight took place. I ask that she be given consideration to stay."

"Iruka." The spokesman, Akihiko Shimoda began solemnly. "We will leave this matter of who needs to be expelled from the fan club to you and your colleagues. You were the ones that were there and witnessed who were all involved, but understand that we want this matter taken care of. We want the names within one hour after this meeting. As Seijun has said, we need to set a strong example here and that's exactly what we will do. I will be the one to personally see to informing their parents of this board's decision."

"It's a shame really." Added Kin Haruta. "Some of these girls come from good ninja clans and those clans will not be happy with this result."

"I concur." Replied Seijun Yaguchi. Still those clans should be able to understand why this decision has been made. The girls were sent here for a ninja education. They were not sent here to act like street punks."

"Now let us conclude with one other matter that has been presented." Replied Headmaster Mochi.

Both Iruka and Hideo were tensing up slightly now. Iruka, because he was the one that made the report and Hideo, because Iruka had told him of making the report. This last part would involve the two instructors, their colleagues, in the deciding of what disciplinary action would be taken. They both felt like snitches even if they were right in reporting on the two men.

Spokesman, Shimoda began the questioning.

"It has been brought to this board's attention, that the two instructors that were on lunch room duty at the time failed. They ignored to see the confrontation take place. They also failed to jump in and try to prevent its outcome. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir." Both instructors replied.

Shimoda continued.

"They are the same two men that failed to stop the earlier fight between these two groups. Is this also correct?"

"Yes, sir." Iruka answered this time alone. Hideo had not been there at the time of the first fight.

Shimoda now glances around the semi-circle table.

"Does any of the directors wish to speak on this case?"

Kin Haruta sees the group looking directly at him and knows how he must answer. He understood that he would be the one that would be taking care of what needed to happen next with these named instructors. He nodded his head in acknowledgement then spoke clearly.

"The two men involved, Urada Takeo and Wada Tsubasa will need to be brought in for an inquiry. On the results of their responses. I will determine whether or not they are only suspended for a certain amount of time; or they are terminated from the teaching program."

The Headmaster now speaks after waiting for any other responses. No other voices spoke up and the headmaster now moved to end the meeting.

"Very well if there is nothing else to be said on this matter than let us close this meeting and tend to the things that must be done for it."

Iruka's heart was heavy. He knew from the beginning that some of the students would not make it. An estimated twenty percent of the students are dropped from the ninja program every year, but this will be the largest group to be let go in a very long time. The percentage for this group of students will be in the range of forty percent. Forty percent. Iruka felt guilty, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had given the lectures and the reason why they needed to be focused; but if they won't heed his warnings then there is nothing he can do. They had chosen the path that would lead to the ruination of their ninja careers.

He was now in the Headmaster's office having walked back with the man. Hideo was also with him as he had been asked to help Iruka make the list of students that were being expelled. They had seen the girls that were involved in the fight; but they decided to speak with the other instructors that also helped regain control of the lunch room that early afternoon. Both men felt that this was a necessary step. They wanted to have their colleagues either confirm or deny any of the students that the men had put on the expel list. After meeting with each of the instructors involved, Iruka and Hideo now had confirmation that everyone on that list belonged on it. In this way, they were making sure that they hadn't mistaken anyone for being in the fight that wasn't.

Iruka asked Hideo to take the list to the Headmaster's office. He needed to head for home. Takara was there and he needed to make sure that she was okay after such a bad incident. He also wanted to talk with her. He needed to know why she hadn't told him of the brewing trouble between her and Sakura, but most of all he wanted to reassure her that what was happening wasn't her fault.

He left the academy shortly after grabbing his coat and making it out of the front door. It was already turning dusk out and the air was chillier than it had been earlier that day. The meeting was running through his mind on auto replay and by the time it ended. He was only two blocks from his home. The meeting left his mind, but Iruka could not find peace. The reason that he was feeling so bad for what had just happened was now starting to begin its play through and it was laced with guilt.

He could kick himself over all of this. Sakura was his student and he was charged with giving each every one of his students the necessary help that they needed to be successful. However, in Sakura's case there was no way he could undo what the girl was going through. He could not change that single-minded desire of hers to be someone's life time mate. He should have just told the Headmaster and the board of directors then at the first meeting that the girl wasn't fit for the program. A part of him immediately spoke out in his defense saying,

' _You wanted to give her a chance. You thought that if she was a part of the program that perhaps she would have changed her mind about being the Uchiha's wife and look at a different possibility. You also were thinking like the Headmaster. You thought that the girl would mature under ninja disciplines being taught.'_

"Yes, but that wasn't the case and by the time that first meeting came I knew better. He said out loud unaware that he had even said it aloud.

People looked at him the way that everyone looks at you when you have such a moment like this. They look at you like you're crazy or you're on drugs. Iruka didn't really care. He was far too deep into his internal monologue with partial outspoken bits of dialogue. This was how upset the man was and why he kept going on oblivious to what he was doing.

When he made it home he found Takara was sitting in the living room on the floor behind the coffee table. She was busy dong her homework. When she saw Iruka, smile appeared and she got up quickly and ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Good evening, Iruka."

"Good evening, Takara. I see that you are working on your assignments. Are you almost done?"

"Yes, sir. I have only this last paper to do and then I will be done." Then looking at him curiously she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

Iruka decided not to hedge about this. Instead he got straight to the point.

"Takara why didn't you tell me that things were so bad between you and Sakura?"

The little girl let go of her guardian and looked away.

"I don't really know."

"I think you do and I want to know why you felt that you needed to keep this from me." Iruka's tone was soft but serious.

Takara started to walk back over to the coffee table. Then stopping she turned around to give an answer.

"I didn't want to worry you, Iruka. You always worry about me and I wanted to try and handle this thing on my own, but I guess things weren't handled well at all." She shrugged her shoulders and ducked her head down and added. "I'm sorry."

Iruka then went over and knelt in front of the girl.

"No, Takara this isn't your fault. What has been happening at the academy was happening even before you arrived. Sakura…Sakura has issues that can't be helped by us. She needs professional help. Unfortunately she choose to carry things too far too soon and now will be let go."

This made Takara's head snap back up and looking at Iruka, she could tell that he wasn't lying. Sakura was really going to get expelled.

"I didn't want this, Iruka, but I didn't want her telling me what I could do or what to say and who I could be with. It started off being about Sasuke, but it soon began to be about everything. I didn't know what to do and I could see that she was a problem for you too. You are kind hearted and wanted her to just turn around and be good. I wanted to be her friend but when I saw how she felt about Naruto and the other friends that Sasuke had. I just didn't want to anymore, but I still didn't want to see her expelled."

"I know Takara. I know…I don't want you to worry about this anymore. The board didn't take action against you or any of your friends. I guess hearing about the latest trouble coming from the same person and then learning that there is a fan club was far more mind blowing to them. Anyway, I don't want you to worry everything will be fine."

"What about the fan club? Are they in trouble too?

"Yes, Takara they are. They are also being expelled. Ino and a few other that weren't there today are staying but the rest of the girls will be gone. As of tomorrow, you won't be seeing them at the academy anymore."

Takara didn't know how to feel about it. So she just went and hugged her guardian again. She was sad. She didn't like the way Sakura treated Sasuke or Naruto and she didn't like the constant harassment that she received from the pinkette, but she didn't hate the girl.

Iruka held the girl for a few moments and then letting her go and standing up to full height.

"So what would you like for supper tonight? I'll make whatever you want."

Takara didn't feel like eating then but she didn't want to make Iruka worry more or feel bad.

"I think I would like that fish you make with miso soup."

"Broiled Yellowtail and Miso soup it is then."

 _The Execution of the Orders_

The Board of Directors didn't waste any time as they had said. It all began with Kin Haruta. He ordered the two men in question, Urada Takeo and Wada Tsubasa come to conference room three the very next day. It was a Wednesday morning and both men were surprised that a board member wanted to see them. In all of their years working in the academy not once had either of them been called in for anything. Yesterday's fight which was not yet twenty-four hours old never came into their minds, that this could be the reason they were being called in.

Kin Haruta wasted no time and went straight for the throat.

"I understand that the two of you were responsible for lunch room duty yesterday. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir." They said in unison still not concerned.

Kin Haruta's anger was kindled.

"WHY DID YOU ALLOW FOR THE GROUP OF STUDENTS UNDER YOUR CHARGE FIGHT?"

Both men flinched at the sheer volume of their superior. Suddenly neither man was nonchalant anymore. Something was wrong. Urada spoke up for the both of them.

"Sir with all due respect those kids have had a reputation of bad blood since last year. Wada and I have watched them on lunch duty several times since then and we can't be expected to catch them before they start yelling at each other all the time."

Haruta thought he would jump over his desk.

"They fought yesterday on your watch and they had fought last year at the beginning of the year on your watch. Don't think I'm stupid gentlemen. I know that you both knew what was about to happen both times and failed to prevent the outcomes each time. What I want to learn is why."

Urada and Wada looked at each other and then back at the seething director. Wada shrugs his shoulders as he says.

"We don't like the Uchiha group. The Jinchurriki brat is a friend of his and we both strongly feel that Naruto should not have been allowed to take up training with normal students. He is the son of a monster and he will be a monster as well."

Urada decided to join his companion. He knew that now that the cat was out of the bag. They would both punished and judging by the look on the director's face. It would be a harsh one. So he felt that he might as well say his peace before he left.

"I remember when the Jinchurriki was admitted into the academy. She was always trouble. The other students didn't like her and most of them couldn't get along with her. Now she as a son that is so much like her. He was carried inside of her along with that monster the Ninetails. There is no way that that beast didn't taint that child. He should be trained separately away from normal students. He should not be treated as if he is normal. He has already poisoned the mind of the Uchiha."

Kin Haruta wanted to beat both men until they were nothing more than two piles of bloody slimy remains on the floor no longer recognizable as once being two humans. Instead he controlled himself by standing up and giving his verdict.

"The two of you are saying that you purposely allowed both fights in the hopes that Naruto would be expelled is that it?"

"We don't believe that he belongs here." Urada said with Wada nodding his head in agreement.

Haruta let out a sigh.

"I have come to a decision. The two of you will no longer serve in the academy. You will sent to speak with the father of that so-called monster and whatever he determines will be your fate."

Minato was told of Kin Haruta's decision on the two men within twenty minutes of Haruta speaking to them. Minato didn't waste any time either having both men called into his office immediately. Shoving a scheduled meeting with Anbu aside for a half an hour. Both men were told that they would be sent out to a garrison that was newly built on the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rice patties. They would remain there for the next ten years. Minato wanted to be certain that not only Naruto would be safe from such people but also Sasuke.

Both men protested but were swiftly silenced. It was either go to the garrison or it was go find employment as something else. The two shut their mouths and went to prepare for leaving. While Minato sent the ex-instructors on their way. The spokesman of the board was preparing himself for what he had to do as well.

 _Sakura and the Fan Club_

True to his word, Spokesman Akihiko Shimoda, had a meeting with the parents of the doomed students and informed them, that their children were no longer a part of the Ninja Academy. This was heart breaking news to their parents and some of their clan's leaders demanded to hear of the evidence that said that their children were a continuing problem that had to be let go. Shimoda wasn't the spokesman for nothing and swiftly put an end to the grieved parent's accusations that their children were being railroaded out of the academy.

For the Harunos, the news was taken in a mixed response. Mr. Haruno was disappointed and even a bit angry though he said nothing one way or another at first, but as the conversation went on he began to become outspoken. For Mrs. Haruno, she was relieved. She had never wanted her daughter to join the academy. She knew her daughter well enough to know, that it was because of a certain boy. She knew that her daughter was fixated on the Uchiha and that prompted her response to join. Mrs. Haruno had felt that this was a bad decision and no matter how she pleaded with Sakura, the girl was determined to go.

Sakura's parents had been told of their daughter's situation separately from the rest of the group of parents. The board had wanted to be respectful and understanding towards Sakura's parents. They knew that it would be a difficult pill for them to swallow once they learned of their daughter's problems in school and their recommendation. Sakura's problems stemmed from her obsession, but it stretched much further that led several other students to ruined dreams of becoming ninja. The academy had waited out a year in hopes that ninja discipline and training would help her to mature some. Should this plan not work, the Academy was planning on having a psychiatrist come in and work with her in a last ditch effort. However, Sakura took matters into her own hands before they had a chance to act.

Mr. Haruno was argumentative until he was told that his daughter posed a threat to a future team member should Sakura and Sasuke be placed on the same team. He was shown report after report of Sakura's inability to work with others in a group, if Sasuke was part of that group. Spokesman Shimoda, told them that the academy wanted to give her a year to try and work this out herself with guidance from her instructors, but it soon became apparent at the beginning of this second year that a psychiatrist would be needed. This last bit of news was a shock to both parents.

Shimoda, went on to explain that Sakura needed help. Her obsessive and possessive nature was harming herself and would most likely harm others over time. He showed the reports of their daughter's constant harassment of another female student that was seen as a threat. She also didn't like other male students to talk to Sauske. The boy wasn't allowed to have any friends or be around other students at all. The last part he gave them was how disruptive she had become through her own means, as well as through a fan club that she created. Thus several other students were also being expelled.

Spokesman Shimoda didn't mince words when he told them that it was painfully obvious to everyone, that Sakura had only entered the academy in hopes of being with her obsession. When asked what her future goals were for becoming a ninja, Sakura could only blush and mention Sasuke's name now and then through a mostly incomprehensible conversation. They simply could not allow her to continue.

Having heard this argument, Mr. Haruno reluctantly backed down. His dream of his daughter becoming a worthy ninja just got blown to hell. Even he could not deny his daughter's obsessive nature towards the Uchiha. He had tried lecturing her and reasoning with her of the importance of not pinning all her hopes in such a fantasy. He tried to tell her that there was the possibility that the Uchiha would not feel the same as her. He foolishly thought that he could get Sakura to see reason and become a ninja that would make his family proud. Now he sees that his words fell on deaf ears. He felt embarrassed, but resolved himself to the final outcome of the board's decision.

Unsurprisingly, Sakura was devastated. No amount of hugs and kisses and reassurances was going to help her and she didn't want them either. She wanted to lash out and scream. She just didn't want to live anymore. There was no way that this was fair to her and she wouldn't let it go either. Still her parents told her that she could not go back and that they were plaining of sending her to a school where she could get a solid education. They told her that they loved her and that they had to do what was best for her. They also told her, howbeit gently, that she had to see a psychiatrist as part of the condition for her being accepted at Konoha middle school. The school had learned of Sakura mental issue and demanded that she would be accepted if she sought professional help.

This was disturbing to Sakura. She would have to go to a regular school and never be near Sasuke again. She fought and screamed at her parents and it was only her father threatening her with being sent to a mental hospital permanently did Sakura stop her rant and settle down. She did not want people and especially not, Ino gossiping about the loony that lived over the bake shop.

Ino was not surprised that a fight ensued after she left that day. She knew that this had been coming for a while now. She tried to help her friend, but Ino realized that she wasn't helping her at all. She was just impeding Sakura deeper into her own delusions. She felt that because of this that, Ino could never make another friend. She didn't trust herself not to screw up the friendship. Maybe she was better off staying to herself.

When she had returned to the academy two days later after the fight. She was very subdued and quiet. She didn't hang out with the few remaining girls from the fan club either. She sat alone at lunch time and stayed to herself even in class. Her father had told her that she was given a second chance by fate by having had fought with Sakura and running out of the academy. If that had not happened Ino would have joined in the fight because of her loyalty to Sakura. Mr. Yamanaka didn't hide the fact that he was glad that it turned out the way it did. He had always believed that his daughter had potential and could become so much for village and her clan. Ino couldn't deny her father was partly right. If she had stayed she would have gone down with Sakura and ended her dream of being a ninja. Because unlike the pinkette, Ino wanted something more than just marriage.

She disagreed with her father's thoughts of her being something great. Still, because he showed that he had faith in her and because she loved her father dearly, Ino was going to be the very best she could be just for him. This was the new motivation that carried her now.

 _At the Namikaze home…_

Naruto was the second person, after Takara, to learn of Sakura and her fan club's fate. His father had come home the second day after the fight and told his family of what the board of directors had decided. Naruto was very concerned at first, because he could see and feel that his father was very upset. However, once Naruto heard the verdict. He was jumping around excitedly in his parent's living room until both parents slapped him upside his head. His father actually sending him to the floor with his hit on Naruto. Thus as Naruto sat up in a pretzel style sit and rubbing the back of his head. Common sense made an appearance bringing with it the realization he better look at least a shamed for acting like an ass in front of his parents. ' _Act'_ being the key word here. Naruto wasn't sorry for Sakura nor was he sorry for her damn fan club. He may be an sensory type, but that didn't mean that Naruto would cry a tear or feel anything remotely sorrowful for Sakura. The world could kiss his ass as far he was concerned. Still, he couldn't very well take this attitude in front of his parents.

 _The Uchiha home…_

Sasuke was told in the privacy of his bedroom. Itachi had come knocking and Sasuke could tell from the softness of the knocks that it was his brother and that whatever was happening or happened, Itachi didn't want their father overhearing their conversation. Once Sasuke let him in, Itachi wasted no time telling him about Sakura and the fan club. Like Naruto, Sasuke was jumping around his room though quietly for he didn't want his father to come in. Unlike Naruto's parents though, Itachi found his brother's antics very amusing and even let a soft chuckle rumble in his throat.

Sasuke knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he felt smothered by Sakura ever since the first time he was unfortunately seen by her at a public playground when they were both four. He knew how he should have felt; but it would have been a lie and Sasuke hated lies. So he jumped around in utter abandonment. When he did start to settle down. Itachi made his way over to him for by this time, Sasuke had taken his excitement to jumping on his bed. He now let his feet go out from under him after the last jump and dropped onto the bed on his butt. He had actually worked up a bit of a sweat and was busy wiping away the stuff from his face.

"I'm glad for you little brother. It wasn't the case for me. I had to endure, until Izumi showed up."

"Thanks Itachi. Now that she is gone along with her fan club, maybe I can study in peace and father will finally acknowledge me."

Itachi gave a sad smile at that. He knew better and he knew that deep down, Sasuke knew this as well. Still…

"Yes we can only hope, little brother. We can only hope."


	4. Moving On (Part One)

A/N: I apologize that this is late. It was supposed to been posted by November 30th, but as we can see that did not happen. This chapter had to be split. I hate splitting a chapter, but this one is already late and there is still much to write. I won't cue the violin and give the sob story of the month as to why this chapter is late. I would rather you just read the chapter. It's more entertaining…I hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own only the plot of this fan fiction.

* * *

 _ **Moving On (Part one)**_

"We were friends. How could you do this to my daughter?"

"Your daughter is a nuisance to our village!"

"Why the hell did you allow her to go there in the first place, if you knew that Sakura wasn't going there for the right reason? Now our daughter is paying the price!"

"Your daughter is despicable and so are two of you!"

"Sakura, has ruined my daughter's life and we will not be speaking to either of you anymore. How could you play dumb to your daughter's obsession over the Uchiha?"

"What kind of parents allow a sick girl to go to any school where she will cause trouble for others? The Harunos are a despicable family. They should all be thrown out of the village."

"I heard that the Haruno's daughter, Sakura is crazy. Can you believe that they allowed a crazy girl into the academy? What if she had done something really horrible and my Shinji would have gotten hurt?"

"You know… I'm glad that the academy directors ruled against the Haruno girl and her friends. They are an embarrassment to this village."

It has been several weeks since the news spread like wildfire through the village about Sakura and the other students that were expelled. For the past several days afterwards, the clans that had been affected by the expulsion of their children were none too happy with the Haruno family. They had launched a mini campaign against the family by telling everyone that would listen about the crazy girl. The family business suffered some due to many people no longer patronizing the bake shop. People were both shocked and appalled of what they had been told of the matter and they had no kind words for the Harunos either.

Every day Mr. Haruno grit his teeth against the backlash he was receiving from everywhere. Some of what people were saying was true, but most of it was fabricated lies. What angered him most was the fact that none of these parents wanted to take responsibility for their own daughters actions. Those girls could have chosen to not have gotten involved, but they chose to do so anyway despite the consequences and Mr. Haruno didn't feel that he should be blamed for their lack of intelligence.

Everywhere he went he was subjected to people's cruel or teasing comments about his daughter. His jaw was beginning to ache from the strain and stress he was putting on it daily. The desire to punch several people out was growing by the day. Yet he could not get into a fight with any of them. They were all looking at his family as if, they were monsters suddenly. He couldn't feed their perceptions of them.

Mrs. Haruno took it all in as much stride as she could. She could understand the people's anger towards them. Her daughter had gotten many of these parents children expelled. Who wouldn't be angry? Still she tried to be understanding and apologetic. It would do no good to yell and fight with everyone over what was done. She wished that Sakura would have listened to her from the beginning, but at this point she would have to move forward and try to keep her family sane until all of this has passed.

One good thing in Mrs. Haruno's opinion, was the fact that right now Sakura was in school. A different school. One that she felt was more suited to her daughter's needs. The other parents maybe upset right now, but eventually their children would be able to move on as well. For the moment, Mrs. Haruno was more concerned for her daughter and if she would be able to adjust to the reality of her situation. She wondered what Sakura was thinking right now.

At the moment, the infamous girl in question was seated at Konoha Middle school. She was seated in the front row next to the window. She was staring out at the blue skies beyond the glass, but she wasn't daydreaming as some of her new classmates thought. No. She was thinking of what has happened and why it happened.

' _I'm so sorry mom and dad._ ' She thought dismally. _'I wish that things would have turned out differently. I love Sasuke, but I love you too. I never wanted to see you get hurt and I never thought that you would have. I feel so bad. This is my fault for not being completely honest with you.'_

A bird flew onto the window sill just then and peered into the classroom, upon seeing Sakura, the bird immediately began to sing. The bird song was making Sakura feel better and as she listened to it. A smile appeared on her face.

'Sasuke…I so wished that you would have seen me and not what you thought me to be. I would do anything for you, love anything. I just don't understand what you see in that ugly Takara. She is nothing like me, nothing at all.'

Sakura's mood began to darken. The singing bird stopped abruptly and looked intently at her for a moment. The animal could sense the ugliness of the girl's changing aura and immediately took flight. Sakura blinked once and then twice as her internal monologue had been interrupted by the bird no longer singing. Inner Sakura, however, would not be interrupted.

' _This isn't your fault cha! This is the fault of that bitch. She has upstaged you and belittled you in front of your beloved Sasuke, far too many times. We need to do something about her.'_

' _No, I'm not going to do anything. I have already done too much already and now my parents are in so much trouble. No. just no…I will move on and leave all of them at the academy behind. This was just a nightmare and I want it to end.'_

' _That's what you say now, Sakura, but I know you and I know that you will come around and see things my way. You want Sasuke and that witch Takara is standing in the way and whether you are in that academy or in this school matters not. We will get you what you want. Trust me. It's only a matter of time until, this village settles back down. When it does we will make our move and this time, Sakura, we won't fail. Because I only want what you want. Always.'_

Sakura shuddered at the twisted laugh of the inner voice. She has always had this voice inside of her, but it has never been a problem. At least not until, she entered the Academy. She used to think of this voice as a friend. An invisible guide that helped her find her way whenever she became confused and lost. A friend that was always close by encouraging her to do her best, but ever since she entered the academy. The inner voice was encouraging her in the wrong things and Sakura never could say no to it. She absently rubbed her arms as if they were cold and vaguely heard in the distance another voice. This one unmistakably male.

"Sakura?"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura startled slightly at the louder and stronger tone and with wide eyes looked over at her teacher, Mr. Takahara.

"Sakura are you alright?"

"Yes sir. I-I was just thinking of something that I need to do when I get home. I didn't mean to let it interfere with class. I'm sorry."

Mr. Takahara looked at her with a bit of concern as he said.

"That's okay for now, Sakura, but if it happens again today. I will be forced to assign you an after school detention. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

The rest of the students chuckled softly to themselves. This new student was one that kept everyone talking behind her back and out on the streets. None of them knew what to make of her, as they had all learned of what she had done. It wasn't every day that you heard of a student, who got kicked out of the Ninja Academy for fighting and instigating fights. The place was known for fighting wasn't it?

The civilian students thought it was both ironic and funny at the same time. Everyone was curious as to what made her parents decide to enroll their daughter in their school. There were plenty of other middle schools as well as trade schools around. Some of the students began joking that their school must have low standards; if they are letting rejects from the Academy join them.

Their teacher was now reaching for a stack of papers on his desk and turning back around to face his students he said.

"Class, I have the test results here with me on the algebra exam you all took yesterday." He was waving the papers just near his head as he continued to speak. I'm sure that some of you will be wanting to get yourselves a tutor after you see what you did."

There was a loud collective groan from the class. The teacher put the tests down on his desk for a moment and turned to face the class once again.

"Some of you however did quite well. I was especially impressed with you Ms. Sakura, you scored a perfect one hundred points."

Sakura looked away from the window and gave a small smile but said nothing. The normally loud student in the Ninja Academy that couldn't wait for a chance to brag or show-off her intelligence was now very quiet and subdued. There was no point in such things anymore when Sasuke wasn't there to witness her shining moments.

Sakura was attending the school as a second-year student even though this was her first year there. When they had tested her, they found her to be quite intelligent, too intelligent to be placed in as a first year student. So, they moved her on and had a tutor go to her home three times a week to help her catch up. They were amazed at how quickly the girl caught on and progressed. She had told them that she had been interested in math and so had taken courses at a local civilian school that was giving summer school classes for students that were struggling.

Sakura enjoyed the classes so much that she asked her parents if she could take a few more before entering the academy. Sakura had hoped to impress the instructors of her smarts early on and hopefully impress someone else there as well. Now however, she was glad to have taken the courses as she is now with a new school that values the education she got. Currently, Sakura is now into the second quarter of the school year and doing very well with her class.

Academically she was doing well. Socially however, was quite a different matter. Sakura was inclined to keep to herself. She wasn't mean to the other students. Whenever she had to work with them or if they had to speak with her, she was polite and attentive. She just didn't go out of her way to make friends. She was quite all the time and when she wasn't in class, Sakura could be found at home. She never went out any more like she used too.

The transition between being in the Ninja Academy and now at Konoha Middle was a drastic change. The curriculum was the first most notable thing that was different. There were no classes in strategy theories or taijutsu classes. Instead, Sakura now found herself in what they called physical education or P.E. as the students referred to it. Another difference was that students going to this school did not belong to a ninja clan. So, there were no facial markings on any of them. They didn't were clothing sporting their clan symbol either.

Another thing that was different was that they talked about different things and yet it was like conversations at the academy lunch table. Everything that Iruka had said about these kids were true. They planned in a much longer time frame than the kids at the academy. They talked about what they planned on doing when they grew up and what college they would go to so as to make it happen. They also talked about their teachers. The ones that they thought were weird or pervy. The ones that they thought were cool and the ones that they thought were socially inept. In this regard, Sakura found this was the similarity between Ninja students and Konoha students.

They also talked about the clubs they were in and the parties that the school would host. One in fact, was coming up soon. The Spring Dance was coming up in two weeks. It was all the girls in the school and some of the boys were talking about. She could never see such an event taking place at the academy. There were a lot of other things that were different about this school compared to the academy. She has caught herself more than once wishing, if only Sasuke had been here with her. Sakura found herself wishing that Sasuke had never belonged in a clan. Then maybe he would have been here, and they could be together. She let out a sigh and turned from the window again. She was daydreaming now and daydreaming wasn't the answer and she didn't know what was.

The school had demanded that Sakura see a psychiatrist on a regular basis for the entire time she attended Konoha. Once she was ready to move onto high school level they would no longer require her to see the professional, if she was making excellent progress. Reports on her progress were to be sent from Mental Health Services to the school every quarter. Sakura was also being watched closely by the faculty at the school as well. No one believed that she would be a problem at Konoha middle, since the object of her obsession wasn't attending their school. Still, this was a necessary procedure that had been mandated long ago for the safety of students and faculty.

The psychiatrist was something that proved hard at first to deal with. Sakura didn't want to talk about her feelings to anyone. The psychiatrist, Rei Suki was patient with the young girl at first, but after nearly two weeks of getting the silent treatment from the girl. The woman decided that it was time to get a little tough by reminding Sakura that she would be thrown out of her new school, if she continued to be difficult. It was only then that progress started to be made.

It was hard at first to say anything related to Sasuke without crying. It was even harder not to become angry whenever the Yoshida girl's name came up. Sakura hated that part of the session, but didn't want to look as though she wouldn't change. She needed to get better so, that her parents could live normal lives again.

Sakura also didn't want her new classmates to continue to think of her in whatever way they did. She wasn't sure about them and she guessed they weren't too sure about her either. In any case, she needed to do well for her parent's sakes as well as for her own. She had made a terrible mistake in not reigning in her emotions and now her family was paying the price.

' _This is it.'_ She thought as she watched her teacher begin to pass out the test results to his class. _'I have to make this work. There is no turning back and there can be no more regrets. I will succeed.'_

The Rogue Pack

Sasuke was in heaven. He had to pinch himself several times throughout the course of the first few days of the new academy year. He would never allow himself the freedom of thinking, that he could somehow be free from Sakura. He just wouldn't allow himself, but to be free of not only her but from the pack of hyenas that was her entourage was a bonus. He used to dread coming to class due to the embarrassing antics of these girls; but now he could walk in without feeling annoyed before he even stepped into the room. Ah, life was good.

The second year of the Academy was bringing a couple of good things to Sasuke. He made the top of his class for the second semester in a row and his friendship with Naruto and the gang has only strengthened. The only part that had not changed was the never ending problem of winning over his father. Sasuke would admit that he was beginning to lose not only heart but interest in trying to please his father. The patriarch was in no mood for him and ignored him most of the time. This stung Sasuke, but he decided that even if he could never win his father's approval he still had his mother and brother and of course his friends. Friends that stuck by him regardless of what was happening at the time.

After the final battle with Sakura had come and gone with her expulsion. The group of friends became known as the ' _Rogue Pack'_ of the academy. Everywhere the group went there was always someone bringing up the Rogue Pack and what they had done to their own class singlehandedly. The expulsion was big news in the village but on campus, Sasuke's group had gained legendary status among their peers as well as the older kids getting ready to graduate. The reputation wasn't an honest one as Sasuke and his friends were painted as kids that would beat the hell out of anyone that crossed them. They were class bullies when they wanted to be and that any kid stupid enough to mess with any member of the 'pack' would sorely regret it. The rumors also said that since Naruto's father is the Hokage that anything the boy did was okay. When Naruto heard this he laughed himself right out of his seat on the bench at lunch.

It didn't take long for this reputation to get back to their parents. The parents were none too pleased at first; but fortunately the students had an ally in Iruka, who asked for all of the parents of the students of the Rogue Pack to come to the academy one evening and he explained what was happening. Once they learned the truth things settled down and the pending groundings and other such punishments were dropped.

As for the friends themselves, Hinata found the title embarrassing while Kyoto was all for it. Takara didn't think the group needed that kind of attention. Especially since she had to go home every night with Iruka. Every night Iruka asked his ward what she and her friends had done that day. If it was the least bit in the likely hood of being suspect. Takara was in for a lecture the rest of the way home. Naruto laughed when she told this and said that she should try living with _his mother._ According to Naruto, his mother would have skinned him alive if he had actually done the things that the rumors had claimed they all did. Choji's parents were completely understanding of the situation, before they were even told anything by Iruka. While Shikamaru's parents waited until they went to the meeting with his instructors to hear all of the facts before they did anything. Which in the end was nothing.

For Kiba, his mother kept all the rumors at a distance for the time being. They were rumors and she knew that some, if not all of those rumors would turn out to be little or no truth whatsoever. She had her own pack keep an eye on her son. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't doing things he shouldn't be doing. Still, she didn't believe that Kiba was a bad child. Saint, he wasn't. After all she was his mother, and for that she would give him the benefit of the doubt. Once Iruka cleared her son of any wrong doing, Mrs. Inuzuka let her son be at peace.

For Sasuke, it wasn't an easy road to walk. His father had been ignoring him for a while after the final fight. There was clearly animosity coming from the man, but he kept his mouth shut most of the time and didn't harass Sasuke that is; until the rumors began making their way around town. Then things for a short time turned ugly.

The family was sitting at lunch on a Sunday afternoon. Conversations of the family would take place around the kitchen table most of the time, as these are the only times when everyone is gathered together. Most of the conversations dealt with Itachi. Some dealt with happenings within the clan and then either Mikoto or Fugaku had something happen that was specific to one of them. Sasuke was never mentioned at the table. Never. It had become a standard rule whenever Fugaku was involved. Mikoto who was willing to make and keep peace begged Itachi to just go along with it because it would only cause more pain for his little brother. The rule therefore had been kept for Sasuke's sake and Sasuke though hurt that, he wasn't allowed to participate or have his mother or brother say anything good about him to their patriarch had accepted it. Still, he abided by this rule as well and never said anything at the table. Not that he really wanted too at this point.

However on this particular Sunday afternoon the family did talk about Sasuke. The meal had only just started to be served and as each member passed around the table the different foods being offered for that afternoon meal, Fugaku seemed irritated which was never a good sign. The tension was thick already and nobody had said anything yet. Sauske felt it long before either his mother or brother had and kept his eyes focused downward and away from his father.

Fugaku was sitting at the head of the table glaringly in his younger son's direction and Itachi was becoming more annoyed by every second the vicious glare lasted. It seemed as if any second now and things were about to explode…and it did explode.

A large strong hand came down hard onto the table beside his plate. The force of the slam made all of the plates, glasses and silverware bounce and rattle on the table. The reactions of the other humans at the table was similar with both Mikoto looking over at her husband with a nervous and yet annoyed look. Itachi was now grinding his teeth and Sasuke had jumped and let out a strangled yelp.

"I have been hearing rumors about you boy." Fugaku hissed.

"Fu, honey, they're rumors and that's all they are. We shouldn't allow ourselves to get worked up over them. The meeting with Iruka sensei is coming and then we will learn what the truth is." Mikoto tried to appease.

Fugaku looked over at his wife and his expression though still hard was now not a vicious scowl.

"Mikoto, the boy has gone and had the entire village talking about whatever the hell he has done now. When Itachi went to the same damn academy. I heard nothing but wonderful praise. I have always been so proud to be his father." Now Fugaku gestured towards Sasuke with a not so kind movement. "This one on the other hand continues to be an embarrassment. I have to constantly make up excuses for the fool's incompetence."

Sasuke stifled a sob that was wanting to come out.

"I think that we should follow mother's lead, father and wait until we hear what Iruka sensei has to say before we judge, Sasuke." Itachi's words came out angrier than he had intended.

Fugaku now shot a glare over at his oldest son.

"What? Are you going to make excuses for him too?

Itachi struggled to control himself. He could see that his little brother was terrified right now and Itachi didn't want to scare him even more, but this conversation was far from over.

"I believe that you are not seeing nor hearing this situation clearly father. Is it not you who has taught me that we should keep a calm and collected mind when learning of a situation? What was that? A load of bullshit?"

"Itachi, don't take that tone with me, son. You know that I would never stir you wrong. You are the fut-."

"The future of this clan. Yes, I know." Itachi sharply cut off.

Fugaku sat and just stared at Itachi for the longest time and Itachi met his gaze and refused to be intimidated nor fearful. He was raised differently than Sasuke. He had never learned to fear his father. His fear of him had always been of respect and not wanting to disappoint him. Back in a time when Itachi thought his father was worthy of respect, but not anymore. Therefore he was different and in some ways Itachi thought that he was the truly lucky one. He never had to live the agonizing painful fear that his little brother has known nearly his whole short life.

The two men continued to stare each other down for several more minutes. Mikoto thought that maybe it would be best to just excuse both herself and Sasuke away from the table and just leave the house for a while. She figured they could both return once the battle that seemed eminent between her husband and her eldest son was over and done. She wouldn't stop Itachi from standing up for his brother and she wasn't worried that he would end up unable to beat his father if it came to that. Mikoto had as much confidence in Itachi as her husband, but she also knew that she could not interfere this time anyway. Itachi needed to express himself to his father in the only way his father knew and respected. If she got involved it would only be seen as what it was. Itachi needed to do this himself.

Then Fugaku changed the situation in an instant when he spoke.

Looking at his son with a sense of respect and admiration, Fugaku gave Itachi approval for his willingness to stand his ground. Though it did not come out that way.

"Fine. I will hear you on this matter, Itachi. You are truly a man, my son. Still, I prefer it, if Sasuke would leave the table now. I am uncomfortable with his presence and wish to eat alone."

Sauske didn't wait to hear any counter arguments from his brother or mother on the subject. He had been through enough this afternoon. The pain he was feeling was immense right now. Without looking up or excusing himself, Sasuke swiftly left the table and the kitchen and headed for his room. His prison. The only place in the entire house that his father rarely came into and once there, Sasuke closed the door behind him softly and ran throwing himself onto his bed. The tears already falling hard and fast.

An eternity seemed to have gone by when Itachi made his way into his little brother's room. Sasuke sensed him coming but did not roll onto his side to see him come in. He was in too much pain to even try too. He listened to his brother's footsteps coming closer and closer and then felt the edge of the bed sink a little. Then strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to his brother's chest.

"Shh, Sasuke. Everything will be alright. It will."

"I-I can't stand much more of this, Itachi. He is so impossible to be around. I wish he would just go away and never come back. I hate the fact that he had to be our father."

"I know and I'm sorry. This is partly my fault maybe, if I just quit trying to do my best. Then-."

"No! No Itachi don't ever do that, please." Sasuke looked up swiftly with pleading eyes. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to just give up and quit because of that man.

"-But Sasuke."

"No. I don't want you to try and be less just to help me in some way. I couldn't stand that even more. I want you to take your own advice, Itachi."

Itachi gave Sasuke a confused expression at first until, he remembered the time he was walking Sasuke home from the academy and he had told him to never stop being himself. Itachi had said to his little brother to be true to himself and be his own person and not what someone else wanted him to be. He smiled at Sasuke and wiped away another tear that had spilled over from Sasuke's right eye.

"You're right little brother. I should take my own advice and I promise I will as long as you continue to keep fighting to be your own person as well."

"I will big brother. I have you and mother and my friends too. As long as I have all of you, I will never give up."

 _Hanging out_

As the year moved on from fall and then into winter. Sasuke was able to spend more time in sleep overs at Naruto's. His mother was determined to get her little one out of their home as much as she could just so that Sasuke could enjoy his friends. She knew that the rest of Sasuke's friends hung out at jubilant Namikaze home on weekends and she was determined to see that Sasuke got to spend time with them. She also had Itachi go over whenever he could or to Kakashi's apartment to hang out. Both of her boys needed friendship and comradery. So she wasn't worried about making up excuses and out and out lies to her husband just so that their boys could have a life outside of the four walls of a bedroom or the constant duties of a trophy son.

The more time he spent there the more Sasuke found himself feeling more at home. He liked going there and a lot more than he would admit to even himself. It was just a completely different atmosphere in the Namikaze home. They welcomed with open arms both he and his brother and the silver haired Anbu named Kakashi was slowly becoming a friend as well. He met the silver haired shinobi one day when his brother had come to the academy to walk him home from school. Kakashi had decided to tag along. Sasuke thought that the ninja was a little different but in a good way, but what he liked about Kakashi was the way he and Itachi interacted. Sasuke could tell that Kakashi was already Itachi's best friend and Sasuke was glad for this. Shisui had been his big brother's best and closest friend for such a long time and when he died, Shisui's death affected Itachi for a very long time afterward.

Sasuke's friends loved going over to Naruto's house as well. The gang loved to gather there more than anywhere else. Kushina didn't mind the gang coming over and always had some great snacks prepared for the kids arrival. It was during these times when they had come to Naruto's that the friends would spend time building a snowman if it snowed enough for it. When it didn't they made up games in the back yard until they were called in out of the cold for some hot chocolate and melon bread filled with custard. They loved this treat the best.

The seasons continued to move on and now it was spring once again. Sasuke and his friends were once again over at the Namikaze home. It was an early Saturday afternoon and the gang were busy with a new video game that Kiba had got from his big sister Hana. He promised the gang that he would bring it over at Naruto's house so they all could see and play it for themselves. At the moment, Kiba was content to just watch his friends play. He had played it enough at this point to allow his friends the opportunity to enjoy it for themselves. Seated on the sofa with Akamaru on his lap, Kiba talked to the group while Naruto and Shikamaru were busy going up against the alien invaders attacking a city community in the game.

"I heard that Hideo sensei is thinking of taking a promotion and if he does, we will be seeing a new instructor next year."

"Well that kinda blows. Ya, know?" Naruto says as he shoots another reptilian enemy dead.

"Yeah, I think so too. Hideo sensei is the best instructor other than Iruka sensei at the academy." Kyoto adds as she pets Akamaru.

"I wish he would turn down the offer and remain with us, but that would be just plain selfish on my part." Takara said while watching the boys play the game.

"I-I think it would b-be good for him and we should wish him well." Hinata stuttered.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Naruto had just gotten killed in the game and was now handing the controller over to his best friend.

Sasuke took the controller and changed places with him. He began the second round. Each player was given three hearts. When a player lost a fight to the aliens and died. One heart would disappear. The friends decided that they would each take a turn for which ever one of them died. This way everyone would get a turn to play the game and since none of them except for Shikamaru, could play the game well. The turns came rather quickly. Shikamaru was the only one proving to be able to hang in having yet to relinquish his controller, but Shikamaru was getting bored and wanting a nap. So everyone knew that he would be quitting soon.

"I agree with Takara." Sasuke began to say as he attacked the enemy on the screen. "I think we should be happy for him if he takes the position. Nobody wants to stay in the same place in life forever. The only exception I can think of is if you're married. Then you would want to stay with that person."

"Ooooh, somebody is getting lovey dovey on us now? What is it Sasuke? You got a girlfriend now that Sakura and the fan chicks aren't here anymore?" Kiba teased.

In a rare moment,Sasuke went red in the face with embarrassment.

"No, Kiba I don't. I'm just saying that only in marriage would you want to stay the same. Do you really want to be married to a lot of different people in your lifetime?"

"Relax, Raven, I'm just kidding around." Kiba says laughing and putting up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Hey, Uchiha, I heard that your brother is up for a promotion to Anbu captain. Is that true?" Shino cut in while watching one of his bugs crawl up to the tip of his index finger. Kyoto jumped off the sofa when she saw it.

"Eeek, how can you stand being a host for bugs?! She said half in awe and half in disgust.

Shino shrugged his shoulders never taking his eyes off of the tiny insect that was content to just sit there on the top of his finger.

"I was born this way, Kyoto. I know it isn't normal for you, but this is normal to me and to my family. That's really all I can say about it." He turned his head to view Sasuke and repeated his question. "Anyway, Sasuke, is the thing I heard true or not?"

Sasuke was busy supporting Shikamaru in a standoff with the last of the alien invaders in the mall. He was still paying close attention to his friend's conversation as he played.

"Yeah, Itachi will be made officially captain in one week from now."

Naruto, who was busy reaching for some lemon bars on a tray quickly sat straight again saying,

"Hey that's great, Sasuke! We should have a party for him or something, ya know?"

"Father is planning one for my brother already." Came the reply from a bitter Sasuke.

The memory of the announcement from his father that morning before he left for Naruto's was brought back in unwanted haste. Sasuke's face turned into a scowl at that moment and in the same instant he was shot dead by the on- screen enemy. Sighing at his lapse in alertness, Sasuke handed the controller over to Takara, who now got up and moved to the floor beside him. Once she had the controller, Sasuke got up to sit where she had been.

"I guess I shouldn't have asked about your brother." Shino observed as the insect began its decent back down Shino's finger again.

"It's okay really, I just have issues with father sometimes that's all."

Choji who had been eating a bag of potato chips now added his own thoughts.

"Think of it this way, Sasuke. Your brother has worked hard to earn the right for this promotion. You should just enjoy the party and forget about your old man."

"I'm not invited."

This caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and look directly at him.

"What do you mean you're not invited? You're his brother." Takara hesitantly asked.

"I'm Itachi's brother, but I am not Fugaku Uchiha's son. Only his family is invited to this party and I'm not considered family by him."

"Damn that's fucked up." Kiba let slip.

"Yeah it is." Sasuke agreed. He wouldn't look at any of them. Instead he continued to look at the television screen.

There was silence for several minutes within the room. No one could believe what they had just been told and none of them knew what to say to Sasuke at that moment either.

An unwelcome celebration

This Friday morning,Itachi wasn't happy. He was trying to act like he cared but he wasn't happy. A few of his kinsmen had caught him and Sasuke coming out the door of their house this morning and rushed over to congratulate him for making captain. Deep down Itachi knew that he should have been excited himself for the promotion and maybe he would have been if, it hadn't been for his father deciding that a celebration was needed. Several things about this decision pissed Itachi off.

The first one being that every year someone within their clan gets a promotion or an award for bravery under fire and what not. In the short span of time that Itachi has been in this world. He has never known his father to give a declaration of a celebration for any of those people that certainly had earned it. A pat on the back and some trinket to commemorate their achievement but never a celebration. Another thing was the fact that among several of his peers, Itachi was once again being honored above them. Their jealousy of him was beginning to wear Itachi's patience thin. He stayed away from them as much as he could. Now thanks to his father, Itachi would have to endure the ridiculous glares and snide remarks from the very people that hate him most. These young people will be certain to make such comments and derogatory statements well away from earshot of the older generations. Still, Itachi knows that they will come to the party to crash it in their own way.

Worse still to Itachi, is the whole damn reason this farce was even happening in the first place. He would love to believe that this celebration was truly for him, but he wasn't naïve nor stupid. Itachi knew all too well for whom this celebration was happening. It was another chance for Fugaku to brag and strut around as if he was the one that had earned this promotion. All the honor and the accolades would be for him because he was the one that sired Itachi. This fact alone was enough to have Itachi in the bathroom puking his guts out right after breakfast when the announcement of a celebration was made. He wasn't Fugaku's son. He was his property and Fugaku was his owner.

At one time Itachi loved to make his father proud of him. Back then he felt like he was no different from any other child and that his father's love and praise was all for him. It made him feel good deep down and it made him feel like he was accomplishing things. It was the same for every other child and Itachi truly felt that he was normal and one of them. Now everything is so much different than it was back then.

The worst part of all about this morning's announcement is Sasuke. Itachi couldn't believe that their father was saying that his little brother could not attend. The conversation this morning was another round of bitterness to Itachi. It began at the kitchen table with a very pleased Fugaku softly clearing his throat to gain the family's attention.

"I'm proud to announce that on March twenty-first we will be having a celebration in Itachi's honor for making captain." Fugaku boldly stated at the table.

Itachi couldn't stop the sigh that came from him. Seeing that his father was looking directly at him with a curious expression. Itachi decided to begin what he knew would turn into an argument. Still Itachi wanted his father to understand how he felt.

"Father, is it really necessary? There are many Uchiha that get promoted all the time and we never have celebrations for any of them."

Fugaku then showed an expression that meant he was trying to explain things to a three year old.

"Itachi…must I have to tell you why son? You are the Head of Clan's son. You are destined to be the next Head of Clan and we will celebrate every achievement if I and the Elders say so."

Itachi sighed letting his head bow in the process. His hands came up to rub against his temples to begin the futile attempt of staving off a headache that was beginning to form. He gave up after a moment to answer his father. Looking back up and at his father he said in a calm and stoic manner.

"I don't want it. It is wrong to have this for the entire clan, when most of them have better things to do than pat you on the back or kiss your ass."

The reaction Itachi got from his father was immediate and explosive.

"ITACHI, HOW DARE YOU!" Bellowed Fugaku in shock and anger. "REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU BELIEVE, SON. EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE I HAVE DONE FOR YOU. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THIS CLAN WILL RESPECT YOU, IF THEY KNOW OF THE ACCOMPLISHMENTS YOU HAVE MADE?"

Itachi's gaze didn't leave his father, but he now held a blank expression accompanied by silence. This pissed his father off even more. So he threw his cup that he had in his hand causing it to smash against an opposite wall. Sasuke cowered and threw his arms over his head. He couldn't help but feel terrified right now. Mikoto was quick to wrap an arm around him and held him close. Itachi, on the other hand, wasn't impressed with his father's display. Thus, Fugaku began yelling again.

"DAMN IT, BOY. YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME THIS WAY. APOLOGIZE NOW! "

Itachi decided to just get up and leave the table. He needed to meet up with Kakashi this morning for a sparring session and his father's annoyance with him wasn't even priority one with him right now. So he slid his chair back and got up.

Fugaku seeing that his son would not honor his demand spoke again with continued annoyance.

"Very well, Itachi. So be it, but know that the Elders have given their approval for this celebration and you will attend it and as punishment for your outrage, Sasuke isn't permitted to attend."

Itachi stopped at the corner of the table and glared back at his father. It didn't matter to him about the celebration, but hurting his little brother to get back at him was low as hell.

"Father, I will attend this celebration because of the Elders, but understand this one thing. Leave my brother alone. He has nothing to do with what goes on between you and me and if you don't honor this request. Don't expect me to continue to honor you either before our clan."

He turned from his father and looking at his little brother, who now was crying and trying very hard to hold the volume level down.

"Sasuke, come." Itachi said gently. "I will buy you a breakfast sandwich on the way to taking you to the academy."

Sasuke obediently got up from the table and wiping his eyes in vain for the tears refused to stop coming. He went over to his big brother and Itachi wrapped an arm around him as they walked out. Fugaku snorted at the scene before him.

"The boy is eight years old and he still needs to be coddled by his brother. What a shameful child." He muttered in amusement.

Mikoto, who had been quiet throughout the exchange for respect of her eldest son now spoke up.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Fugaku. You have nothing to be proud of this morning." With that said Mikoto also got up and left the kitchen. Fugaku was eating breakfast alone this morning.

As the memory receded, Itachi vaguely heard himself telling the kinsmen thank you, as he and Sasuke made their way off. He wanted to distance himself and his brother from their home and their clan. So he cut the men short of their conversation and started to leave with his brother. Sasuke, who had been holding his brother's hand now tried to let it go. He felt reassured holding his brother's hand while those men where present, but now he felt a shamed. Itachi though would not.

"Sasuke, don't feel ashamed. We all need comfort and reassurance at times. We all need love in our lives, it doesn't matter who we are."

"I know, but I'm so weak. I couldn't even keep from crying at the table and you were so strong."

"I was strong so you didn't have to be." Itachi stopped walking and turned himself so that he was facing his brother. Sasuke also turned to face his brother. "Sasuke, you are my brother and I care very deeply for you. So when you can't feel strong lean on me. I'll always be here for you."

The younger brother felt relieved but still sad. There was so much going on that wasn't right at home and it all felt like he was the problem. The one that kept things stirred and he didn't know how to stop it. He no longer cared about making his father happy, however Sasuke did care about the happiness of his mother and brother and in his mind, Sasuke felt that he had to at least keep his father from blowing up on them and making them both miserable.

"I'm so sorry, Itachi. I feel like everything that is wrong in our house is my fault. Why can't I make father happy? I know that this is the reason."

Itachi felt that pain again that he felt every time he saw his brother like this. The boy looked so defeated and in despair.

"Sasuke, what I said to our father this morning, I'm now saying to you. What is happening between father and me isn't your concern. You have nothing to do with what is happening. You didn't cause this problem and you shouldn't be held accountable either. Also, what father said in front of you was wrong and I'm sorry that once again you have been made to be caught in the middle between us."

"-But."

"No. The happiness of this family was never to be on your shoulders alone. We are all responsible for what we say and how we treat each other. Father used to understand this once, but things changed and he changed with those things and now here we are. So please don't beat yourself up over this anymore. I don't like seeing you do this."

"Okay." Sasuke agreed, but Itachi could still hear the doubt in his brother's voice.

"Good." Itachi says as he turns to face the front once more. "So now let's get that sandwich I promised and then head over to Naruto's house. We left early from home, so we will go over there and walk Naruto to the academy as well. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" Sauske said with the first smile of the day.

A Hermit, A Gambler, An Assistant and a Pig Named Ton-Ton

"Hey, my voluptuous beauty. How about you and I head over to the lake and skinny dip to relax for a while?" A white haired man in his late forties asked.

The woman that was walking alongside him was looking instantly annoyed.

"Jiraiya, you should concentrate on getting back to Konoha instead."

"Ah come on it will be nice. Don't you think so, Shizune?" The white haired man was winking his eye at the young woman.

Shizune turned red and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Jiraiya, sir, that isn't a good idea. If you want to live to see another day."

Jiraiya wasn't at all put off by the woman's answer. He simply laughed heartedly as they continued to walk along the seemingly endless road they were travelling on. Only a week ago, a familiar one-eyed hawk wearing a small green carrier pack on its back with a leaf symbol arrived in Bear Country to the little village of Heather Springs. The bird was looking for Jiraiya and found him peeping in the women's bathhouse. The bird circled a few times above Jiraiya. Normally, alert ninja would sense immediately the presence of the hawk and look up. Jiraiya on the other hand, was so taken with the very lovely and very naked young women at the bath that the hawk couldn't have been sensed even if it landed on his head.

Getting annoyed with this human's unawareness of its presence, the hawk cried out and then came down and landed sharply on the white haired man's head. This startled Jiraiya not because of the bird itself, but because it drew the women's attention to his location and since he has been caught here peeking only three days ago, the young women were on to him immediately. Everything from shoes, hair brushes, rocks and insults were thrown at the now running man who was carrying the squawking bird in tow.

Once they were safely out of sight and aim of the women, Jiraiya placed the now frazzled hawk down on a closed barrel in front of a convenience store. The bird felt like snapping at Jiraiya's fingers but refrained from doing so. Maybe it knew that this would only prolong its having to deal with the man and that wouldn't be tolerable for the bird. So the hawk patiently endured the handling. Jiraiya didn't waste any time at removing the message within the green pack. He quickly unrolled the message and read it. A scowl appeared on the Toad sage's face. He contemplated something for a moment. Then he reached into his harori and pulled out a pen and wrote a quick message and stuffed it back into the canister of the green carrier pack. He then placed his arm in front of the bird and the bird climbed onto the man's arm. With a gentle but firm swing upwards to the skies, Jiraiya launched the hawk back into the air.

Jiraiya watched the bird for a moment until it was out of sight. His mind busy thinking of what he needed to do now.

' _I need to get to Tsunade as soon as possible. If Minato's message is accurate it would mean that, Orochimaru should be over in the Land of Rice Patties. I have heard that he is holed up there, but nobody seems to know where. What worries me most is that the government of the Land of Rice has backed out of the treaty with Konoha. Considering how much those people wanted the protection of the Leaf. This can only mean one thing. Orochimaru has inserted some kind of influence on the local government. If this is the case, Minato was right to send me this message. I need to find Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune and haul ass back to the Leaf pronto.'_

Jiraiya was brought out of his thoughts as he heard people beginning to whisper and giggle around him. He moved his head down to normal position and now saw people standing and eyeing him amusingly while others were suspicious of him. ' _I guess I'm not making a good impression right now aren't I?'_ He thought amused of himself. He even smirked at the crowd, but then some of the same women that where at the bath house that he was just caught peeking in had now come into the main part of town and saw him. Before any of them could say anything to the people around them or even to Jiraiya himself. The Toad hermit took off as fast as he could down the opposite end of town.

' _Yes, I have most definitely worn out my welcome here. Time to Go!' He thought'_. A laugh escaped him as he went with a cloud of dust billowing behind him. The village citizens just stood and watched him go shaking their heads in the process.

It took Jiraiya all of two days to find Tsunade. He was riding on a hunch that the woman with the worst gambling luck in human history would be at a favored watering hole and gambling casino called the Loose Goose. Silly name indeed, but apparently the place was a hotspot for gamblers and drunks alike. The owner of the establishment gave a happy hour twice a day and the gambling rooms where spacious and comfortable. The bar was top notch as the liquors it sold were of the highest quality with the best prices around. Thus it was here that Jiraiya came looking for his ex-teammate and friend.

Even before walking up to the front door of the Loose Goose, Jiraiya's ears were beginning to twitch the way they always did whenever he heard information of his query. The locals were talking it up about a young woman in her early thirties gambling with the worst luck in all hell. This made the Toad hermit smile a small smile. ' _I found you, Tsunade and apparently nothing about your gambling luck has changed either._ ' A snort followed the thought but unlike the thought which was quiet. The snort was something everyone around Jiraiya could hear. All that heard it turned to look at the newcomer in their town.

The Toad Hermit wasted no time in putting the locals at ease once more.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry to cause a scene but I have heard of this place and I just couldn't wait to get here and try out my luck at the tables. I guess I just got a little too excited."

An old man with a greying black beard and bald head spoke up for everyone when he said.

"Don't worry son. No harm done. Everyone knows of the famous Loose Goose. I'm not surprised that you are excited."

Jiraiya bowed respectfully to the old man.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate the kind words. Now if you don't mind I think I will head on inside."

The old man nodded his head with a smile of his own and the rest of the locals got out of Jiraiya's way and permitted him to enter the establishment. Once inside Jiraiya stopped and took a slow look around. He knew who he was looking for, but in this crowd he stood a better chance of finding, Tsunade, if he looked for her assistant. Because only Shizune would be carrying a very pink pig with a pearl necklace and a little green vest on. Jiraiya always wondered how the hell Shizune was able to walk into any establishment with the livestock in tow. Tsunade was either very persuasive in getting the animal and them in or Ton-Ton, was a very clean and well behaved animal.

He started to slowly walk through the lounge area of the casino. He saw all types of people here. Some of them were down on their luck drifters who somehow managed to get a few dollars and have the hope of turning those few dollars into millions. Other patrons were people that weren't so desperate but just wanted to have a good time and relax and if they made a few dollars while doing so, all the better for them. Then there were those who looked as if they were practically made of millions as they strutted around in very expensive clothing and jewelry. Jiraiya almost wondered how they could be so bold when there were less than well to do people also here. Almost. Then he saw a bouncer and security guard eyeing him and others in the room suspiciously.

' _I guess I don't look like I own half the world._ ' He mused silently.

He walked on for several more feet before he decided that he had better ask someone that worked in the place where a young woman carrying a pig could be found. If they were here than Jiraiya's inquiry would not sound stupid, however if they were not here than he would be seeing the bouncer and the security staff both throwing him out on his ass.

A rather tall woman in a long tight fitting gold dress was standing near one of the staff and talking as if she had known the old woman for a long time. Something told Jiraiya that the old woman would be able to answer his question.

"Greetings my fine and lovely ladies." Jiraiya began as he walked up to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I was wondering if you could help me out."

The two women looked at him with differing expressions. The woman in the expensive dress looked immediately offended. While the staff member was pleasant and welcoming. Jiraiya knew right away that the snob would most likely not have seen Shizune for if she had she would have certainly raised all kinds of hell over the young woman coming in with a pig. So he turned his attention solely to the old woman, who was ready with a reply.

"Of course, sir what may I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a friend. She is a bit unusual and I'm sure you would have remembered her if you saw her."

"Say on young man."

"I'm looking for a young woman of about medium height and black hair of medium length and the one particular thing that would make her stand out is that she would be carrying a pig wearing a pearl necklace and a green vest."

The snob let out a sound of disgust and waved her hand about in front of her face as if she was envisioning the smell as well as the sight of a pig being carried by a woman. The woman was so offended that she turned and walked away without even saying a proper good-bye to the staff member. The old woman let her go and continued to answer Jiraiya.

"Yes, young man, I did-."

"Call me Jiraiya."

"Okay, Jiraiya, I did see the young woman you are seeking. She was quite the pleasant and lovely child she was and the pig wasn't the least bit nasty or anything."

"Good, so ma'am, where did you see them?"

"The name is Hatsu and I saw them over there at gambling room number three." Hatsu pointed in the direction of the room in question. "There was a young blonde with those two as well. She is still gambling in there, but I think you had better hurry over, if you want to catch them. The blonde wasn't doing well when I saw her."

Jiraiya let out a laugh.

"Yeah, nothing about her stroke of luck has changed at all." Jiraiya then bowed before the old woman and said. "Thank you, Hatsu. You have been most helpful."

"No, problem, Jiraiya. Now get going before you miss her."

Jiraiya bowed again and then left the staff member to head for room number three. Hatsu's words proved to be true for as Jiraiya approached he saw a very disgruntled Tsunade and a very apologetic Shizune coming out of the room with Ton-Ton in tow.

"I'm sorry my lady. You almost had them though."

"I don't know, Shizune. My heart just wasn't in it this time. I'm not quite sure why that is."

"Maybe it's because like me, you have been getting the feeling that there is something bad coming to the Leaf?" Jiraiya answered in a serious tone as he walked up to the women.

Tsunade, who had been walking with her head down slightly suddenly shot her head up when she recognized the voice.

"Jiraiya?!" Mild shock registered on Tsunade's face. She stopped dead in her tracks and Shizune stopped as well.

"The one and only, baby!" Jiraiya shot back with a huge grin and wide stretched out arms. The seriousness of his demeanor completely evaporated.

The surprised look disappeared in a flash.

"Jiraiya, you're causing a scene." Tsunade said tiredly. "What brings you all the way out here? It can't because of anything I've done. You were busy doing your 'research' as you call it. So what has happened?"

Jiraiya looked very intently at his ex-teammate. Normally, Tsunade would have a witty reprimand or even half-heartedly hit him and if he was willing to cross the line, which he sometimes does, Tsunade would teach him how to fly by way of her fist, but not this that he was seeing and hearing now. She looked tired alright. _'It must be the nightmares of her brother Nawaki and her lover Dan again._ ' He thought sadly. Looking around quickly and seeing just the place he wanted, Jiraiya motioned for the two women to follow him.

"Come, I'll buy you both a drink and we'll talk." Jiraiya said soberly.

"Alright…and thanks." Tsunade gave her ex-teammate a small smile.

The trio plus one pig headed for the bar. The bar was as spacious as any other part of the Loose Goose. There was plenty of room to sit up at the bar or, you could easily move to one of the round tables with a candle accent in the center and the plushest leather chairs that your rear could ever have the pleasure to sit on.

Jiraiya led the two women to a table near the back wall of the room. He didn't want people eavesdropping in on what they were about to talk about. They all sat at the table while Ton-Ton made herself comfortable on the soft folded blanket that Shizune had pulled from the large carrier bag that was slung over her shoulder. As everyone was getting comfortable at the table, a waiter came over to take their order.

"Greetings and thank you for coming to the loose Goose, my name is Tama, and I will be your server today. May I take your orders now or do you need a few minutes with our drink and food menus?"

Jiraiya spoke up first while reaching for the menu from the waiter.

"I'll have your best bottle of sake."

"You better make that two bottles of sake." Tsunade interjected. "I will need a few minutes to decide on what I would like to eat though."

"That's quite alright, ma'am. Please take your time and you miss?"

"I'll have a glass of lemon iced tea for me and may I have a bowl of water for Ton-Ton?"

"Of course, you may. I'll see to it at once."

"Thanks." Shizune gave a relieved smile.

Tama looked around the table as he began to politely ask his final question.

"Is that all for now?"

"Yes, and thanks." Jiraiya replied.

Tama bowed respectfully and made off to get the drinks. The trio watched the man leave and once he was out of ear-shot, Tsunade asked again what Jiraiya wanted.

"So, Jiraiya…may I ask what this is all about?"

Jiraiya looked over at the two women with a serious look as he placed his arms folded onto the table and leaned a little bit forward. This action made the two women instinctively lean forward a little as well.

"I received a message from Minato two days ago. I'm not sure how much out of the loop the two of you are, but the leaf had been negotiating with the Land of Rice Patties on a treaty."

"Yes, we have heard about it." Shizune chimed in. "We heard that the negotiating was going very well."

"Well apparently it isn't anymore, in fact, the deal is off the table. The Land of Rice Patties pulled out on the Leaf."

"What?!" Tsunade hissed softly. She didn't want to draw attention to them now. Even if what she has just heard was shocking.

"-But why? They were so eager to talk with the Leaf." Replied Shizune dumbfounded.

"Yes, they were but that was before Orochimaru entered the picture."

At hearing of her other ex-teammate, Tsunade couldn't help but scowl. The man has done so much wrong and the way he had left the village was disgraceful to say the least. She started to say something but stopped herself as she saw the waiter, Tama, returning with a very large tray.

"He's coming." She said abruptly and softly.

The other two at the table looked at her confused for a second until, they followed her gaze. They sat back in their chairs in understanding.

"Okay, everyone, here's your drinks." Tama said as he placed the tray down onto the table.

He quickly grabbed and placed the sake glasses down in front of both Jiraiya and Tsunade and then the sake bottles. He then removed the iced tea that Shizune had wanted in front of her. Finally, he grabbed the bowl of water for Ton-Ton and placed it down beside her. The pig let out a happy sound and went to stand up to drink from it.

Having completed this part of his duties, Tama straighten back to full height and now pulled his pen and pad from his apron pocket ready to write.

"Is everyone decided on what they would like to eat?"

Tsunade realized that she hadn't even looked at the menu. She didn't want to ask for yet another few minutes. Jiraiya was telling Shizune and her something very important and she didn't want anyone interrupting them. So she quickly opened it and glanced down through the listings.

"I'll have some Yaki Udon* and…how about some Sakura Mochi* as well."

"I think I would like to also order too." Jiraiya informed as he looked at his own menu. "I'll have the shrimp tempura with miso soup…oh and how about giving me some grilled eel with rice too. I'm realizing that I'm pretty hungry."

"Sure thing and anything for you miss?" Tama replied with a smile and then turned to Shizune.

"Yes, I would like some miso soup also."

Tama finished writing the order and quickly pushed the tip of the pen down so the ballpoint retracted back inside the pen.

"Okay, so we're having Yaki udon with sakura mochi and the shrimp tempura with miso soup and grilled eel with rice. Is that all?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

"Good. I'll get this order in right away. It should take about twenty minutes."

"Thanks." Replied Jiraiya quickly.

Again Tama bowed and left to place the order. The trio once again returned to their conversation as soon as he was out of ear-shot.

"So… our old teammate is now targeting the leaf again is he?" Tsunade said as she reached for a bottle of sake and opened it.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. Minato needs us to get back there as soon as we can."

Jiraiya grabbed a sake cup and held it out to Tsunade, who poured him one and while she began pouring her own she said.

"Tell us, Jiraiya, does the Leaf know where Orochimaru is hiding?"

"No, they don't. The best they can come up with is, that he is holed up in the Land of Rice. However they can't pinpoint where exactly. He's hoping that with our knowledge of the man that perhaps we can give some assistance in finding him."

"I see." Tsunade then took a quick shot of her sake and started to pour another. "What else did Minato say in his message?"

"He says that negotiations had fallen apart minutes before he sent the hawk. He believes that Orochimaru has managed to gain access to the local government of the Land of Rice and I believe him.

"So if he has control of the Land of Rice's government. Then he must be planning on using its people for those ghastly experiments of his and for allowing him to operate there at all in the first place." Shizune divulges.

"Yes, Shizune, your right. I can't see Orochimaru ever wanting to be the leader of a land or even the leader of the entire world. He isn't interested in that. I'm sure that he only wants to control the government of the Land of Rice so that he can conduct his business there without having any trouble from the authorities there."

"There is another reason why Minato wants us home too." Jiraiya says almost in a whisper.

The two women look at him with concern.

"What?"

"He believes that Orochimaru is about ready to make a move on some 'targets' he has selected from the Leaf. He told me that our wonderful teammate has already tried making a move against the Uchiha prodigy."

"You mean, Itachi?" Inquired Tsunade curiously.

"The very one. He was attacked while on mission with his team. They were heading to the Land of waves to Misty Bay village. When they were no more than two miles away from the village they were attacked. Kakashi's team was able to beat them back, but Minato is afraid that Orochimaru may try again."

"Where any of them hurt?" A worried Shizune asked.

"They suffered only minor cuts and bruises. There is one other thing I should tell you two."

"Which is?" Tsunade was now pouring another shot for Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru is also been seen in the Land of Waves. He seems to be moving back and forth between these two lands. He must have a base in the Land of Waves as well."

"If he does, Orochimaru is only using them as temporary bases. Once he finishes with whatever he is doing over there. He will be keeping to the Land of Rice Patties." Once again a concerned Shizune replies.

"I agree. We better get our asses back there as soon as possible than. We don't need to make Minato worry that, boy has enough on his plate right now and to think here I was thinking that I could go try my luck at the slot machines tonight. Tsunade chuckled softy.

"Let's hope we have more than luck when we return home to face off against our ol' teammate. Because it will most definitely take more than luck to beat him." Jiraiya said with a bit of a grimace. He swallowed the sake in one go but it was still particularly bitter going down.

Concerns of a Hokage

Minato had sent the message for Jiraiya over a week ago. He knew that it would take time and that was why he didn't waste time in sending him the message. The Land of Rice Patties had sent a messenger to him with an open letter in hand. The letter declared the negotiations terminated. All of Konoha's ninja had to be out of the Land of Rice Patties by the end of the third day of receiving this message, or it would be considered an act of war.

The young Hokage was angry at the turn of events, but he wasn't surprised. Once his intelligence officer Ryota, told him over a year ago of the presence of Orochimaru in the Land of Rice Patties. Minato knew that this man would damage the treaty single handily. He quickly decided to do as the letter demanded and pull his troops. He cannot force the Land of Rice Patties into anything unless they instigate something with Konoha. It was a loss, but this battle was far from over. He would just have to use other methods to keep track of Orochimaru and his developing hidden village.

Minato also sent back a message to the government of the Land of Rice Patties as well. The letter was sealed so that no one could tamper with the contents of the message except for the people that the letter was intended for.

 _I, the Fourth Hokage, am sorely disappointed in this swift change of events. I strongly urge you to reconsider the treaty between us. You have everything to gain and nothing to lose with us. I will keep the door open to this possibility should it come at any time from you._

 _In the meantime, I will honor the demand of leaving the borders of the Land of Rice Patties but understand this. I will send message to the five great nations of your harboring an international criminal, who is wanted in all of the five great nations plus several smaller villages. Orochimaru, is an S-class criminal wanted for murdering numerous people of all ages. He has also caused insurrection in many villages as well. If you do as much as try to threaten the peace of this world by means of that man. I promise you that we will come in force and bring you down and we will not come alone. Keep this in mind at all times. I bid you farewell, Land of Rice Patties._

 _The Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves_

The letter was given to the messenger from the Land of Rice Patties, who had been asked to wait and he was sent on his way. Minato also did not waste any time in doing what he promised and sent messenger hawks with warnings to all of the other four great nations letting them know of the threat. The Five Great Nations didn't always get along well. They have had their differences and at times this led to wars between them. Even so, when someone as dangerous as Orochimaru gets control of any of the smaller villages or even one of the Five. The Kages and their feudal lords quickly give the S-class criminal top priority.

Therefore Minato knew he had their support should things grow uglier between Konoha and the Land of Rice Patties. What did concern Minato was the fact that a hidden village has been whispered on the wind for some time now. Currently, there is still is no proof of a new ninja village being formed in the Land of Rice, but Minato knew that if it was being spoken of then it was only a matter of time before he would see of one. Where there was smoke, there was fire. This was the saying anyway and it always bare truth. Minato knew that he had to stay vigilant and up to date on what was happening in the Land of Rice. He was certain that this was the land where he would find Orochimaru holed up and building his hidden village.

The most disturbing part of all was the fact that Orochimaru was now after tailed beasts. The reports he has been receiving in the time since Kakashi's team was attacked has been of Orochimaru's quest for the chakra beasts. Why? What does he need them for? The answers that come to his mind don't comfort him at all. He needs to put a stop to Orochimaru.

He rose from his chair and walked over to the large glass window. Looking out at the crowds of villagers below, Minato thought of what he needed to do next. He had so much on his mind right now and yet he couldn't help but find himself thinking about a celebration that the Uchiha were having tomorrow night. He worried about both Itachi and Sasuke and how this would all play out. The last conversation that he had with the elder son of Mikoto was worrisome. Itachi had expressly said that he did not want a celebration honoring him. He had said that it was a farce and he wanted nothing to do with it. Then Kushina having overheard Sasuke at their house talking about not even being allowed to attend his brother's party. There was no doubt in Minato's mind that Itachi had most likely said something about not wanting the party to his father and knowing Fugaku, he probably decided to punish Itachi by punishing Sasuke. This will most definitely cause a fireworks at the party that wasn't planned.

Minato sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

' _I will need to have Anbu in attendance for this celebration tomorrow night. Itachi is near his limit and if his father pushes him just a little harder. The boy is going to show his father just how powerful a shinobi he really is and as much as I would like to just allow Itachi that freedom. I can't. Such a reckless move on his part will damage his career. I've sworn to protect the family from their father, but I must also protect the family from themselves.'_

Some Surprises at Naruto's House

Twenty-four hours has passed and it was nearing the time of the Uchiha's celebration to begin. Itachi was walking his brother to the Namikazes home since he and his mother would both be at this farce. The young Anbu's mind was moving faster than his body as Itachi and his brother walked along.

' _I'm glad that Sasuke won't have to be there tonight. It is going to be annoying to have to listen to the senseless dribble that will come from the mouths of those clansmen that are forever kissing up to our father.'_ He nodded his head in greeting to a villager that passed in the opposite direction. The villager returned the greeting and continued on. So did Itachi's mental dialogue. _'I don't know which is worse to have to listen too. Father bragging non-stop and posturing, or those clansmen that hope to gain something by showering him with worthless praise. The worst part of this is that there will be many that will come tonight out of due respect; but not truly desire to be there and I can't blame them. I don't want to be there either.'_

Someone shouted at Itachi and broke the internal dialogue for a moment. It was Kosuke his ex-teammate now from Anbu.

"Hey, Itachi, the man of the hour. Where are you…whoa, who is this little man next to you?"

"Sasuke, I would like you to meet Kosuke. He was my team mate when I was still with Kakashi."

"Good, afternoon, Kosuke. It's nice to meet you."

"Wow, you sure are a well-mannered little guy."

Kosuke proceeds to step a little closer to Sasuke, to get a closer look. His eyes proceed to enlarge at what he is seeing.

"Wow, Itachi, he IS YOUR BROTHER! I mean the two of you certainly got stamped by the same daddy alright. Ouch!"

Itachi delivered a swift back hand to the back of Kosuke's head. The hit wasn't hard, but let Kosuke know that he had started to cross a line. This made Kosuke look quickly over at his friend, while rubbing his head. Seeing the serious look on Itachi's face, Kosuke was immediately apologizing.

"Hey, sorry man. I didn't mean no disrespect. It just amazed me how much the two of you look alike and still be just a little different."

"No real harm done, Kosuke. However, in the future, please refrain from such a comment again or the next hit I give will be much, much worse."

"No, kidding, man. This one made me see stars there for a few seconds." He then looked back at Sasuke and said. "Hey, I'm sorry, Sasuke. Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay."

"Alright give me a fist pump little dude."

Sasuke made a fist of his left hand and connected with Kosuke's right.

"Alright then my cool hombres, I'm going to let you go wherever you were going. I've got a hot date tonight and I need to buy some of that lover's cologne to impress the lady."

"Kosuke, you'll need more than cologne, if you are planning to impress the girl of your dreams." Itachi said sarcastically.

Kosuke feigned a heart attack by clutching his chest with his right hand and waving the left one around with a mock distressed look.

"Itachi, my friend, my team mate, how could you say such a thing."

"It's because you make it easy, my friend. I know you and your manners with the ladies leaves a lot to be desired, if you plan on talking with your mouth full and wearing those clothes."

"Hey, now what's wrong with my clothes?"

As Kosuke says this, Sasuke struggles to not let out a snort. Kosuke was now standing with his arms stretched out at his sides and slowly turning around full circle so that the Uchiha siblings could get more of an eye sore than they were already getting. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and lowered his head. A smirk was dangerously near to coming onto the surface of his face. The earlier comment by Kosuke was about to be blown to the wind if he saw Sasuke's face at the moment. So Sasuke looked down at his feet.

Itachi didn't bother to hide the amusement. So good manners be damned for his friend was funny looking tonight. Kosuke completed his turn and jerking his arms up slightly as he asked again.

"So what's wrong with this stunner of an outfit?"

"It's a stunner alright. It may just cause the girl nightmares for a month, unless she isn't polite in which case, Kosuke she is going to outright laugh at you."

"What?! This is the perfect outfit for a date!" Tell me, Itachi what is it that you don't like?"

Itachi looked at his friend as if, he were from another planet. Kosuke was being serious and this was the part that made the whole thing funny. He was standing before them in a purple pull over with black leaf symbols all over it. They were not small on the shirt either. This was followed up with bright red leather pants with bootleg cuffs. He had a large fake gold chain around his neck and three gold rings on each hand. On his feet, Kosuke was wearing platform shoes of a black color. His hair was slicked back. Immediately as Itachi's eyes looked at his friend. His mind asked a question.

' _And he is out looking for cologne? God, help the girl he is going out with tonight."_

"Well?"

"It's your pants. The shirt isn't the greatest, but I think it would have passed if, it weren't for the pants you're wearing."

"These pants are the best for wooing the ladies. There is nothing wrong with these pants."

"They are awful with the shirt and to make it worse the pants are made of leather. Skin tight and bright red. I rest my case."

"Ah, you Uchiha's don't know anything about fashion, colors or wooing the ladies. That Sharigan of yours must make all of you not only stoic but color blind and tasteless to boot." Kosuke waved his hand around dismissively.

"My stoicism and tastelessness beats your outlandishness and lack of etiquette any day of the week my friend. Still, I wish you the best of luck." Then as an afterthought, Itachi added.

"You'll need it." A smirk followed it.

Kosuke was getting ready to thank Itachi, until he heard the last part of the sentence. His face went from gratitude to a shocked look in seconds and then to one of pure amusement.

"You're a cheeky, bastard. You know that don't you?" He says with a sly grin plastered on his face.

Itachi let out a low chuckle

Sasuke looked up at his brother wondering how these two ever got a long during their stint together on the same team. He could only imagine the things Kakashi had to put up with while being their leader. He watched the two fist pump each other and the ridiculously dressed Anbu waved as he walked off.

Itachi looked over at his brother and said.

"Don't worry about him, Sasuke. Kosuke is a bit out there but, he is a good friend."

"I believe you, Itachi. We have friends because we can understand them and they can understand us and that's all that's really important in the end."

Itachi smiled at his brother as he said.

"That's so true, little brother."

Itachi then looked at his watch and frowned. The time piece showed that they had better step on it, if they wanted to get to the blonde's house on time and for him to get back home.

"We better double time it, Sasuke. This little run-in with Kosuke has put us behind schedule."

Sasuke only nodded and the two siblings took off at a run. Itachi was in the lead and went straight for the nearest building. Sending chakra to his feet, he planted his them onto the side of the building and started on up it with ease. Sasuke followed right behind and doing the same was soon at the top. They ran across the buildings the rest of the way. Only coming down when the buildings they were currently using were veering off from their chosen destination.

Upon arrival it was Kushina that answered the door. She smiled a beautiful smile at the boys.

"Hello, boys and come on in. Naruto, is in the bathroom at the moment." She said as she moved back while pushing the door back with her.

"I'm afraid that I cannot stay, Kushina." Itachi interjected apologetically. "We ran into one of my crazy friends along the way and lost a bit of time."

"Yeah, I think I'm still in shock after that encounter." Interjected Sasuke amused.

Itachi snorted at that comment, while Kushina gave them both a curious look, but she didn't question on what Sasuke had just told her. Instead she decided to welcome Sasuke on in and assure Itachi that everything was okay.

"Oh, well that's okay then, boys. Sasuke, you go on ahead in honey."

With his hands shoved into his pockets once more, Sasuke obediently went on inside and made his way to the sofa. Kushina's voice followed him on in.

"NARUTO, SASUKE IS HERE!"

An answering yell came back from Naruto.

"OKAY, MOMMA, HEY, SASUKE PICK A GAME OUT FOR US WILL YA? I'LL BE OUT AS SOON AS I CAN GET OFF THE TOILET."

"OH MY GOD, NARUTO." Kushina interject mortified. "DO YOU HAVE TO BE VULGAR? HOW WILL ANYONE WANT TO EAT THE SNACKS I MADE NOW?"

Sasuke chuckled to himself. This was the noisiest house he has ever been in. It was so lively here that he just couldn't help but get involved in the yelling as well.

"YEAH, NARUTO, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE FULL OF CRAP. BESIDES, I CAN SMELL YOU FROM HERE."

Itachi let out a laugh. He was pleasantly surprised at his brother, but Naruto wasn't to be out done.

"OH YEAH, HOW ABOUT I COME OUT AND SHIT IN YOUR LAP SMART ASS?"

Mortified to the extreme now, Kushina left Itachi standing at the door and ran back to the door of the bathroom and even though she was just right outside the door…

"NARUTO, DO YOU WANT ME TAKE UP IRUKA'S SUGGESTION AND WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH HAND SANATIZER? BECAUSE I HAVE SOME MISTER!"

For a moment there was a silence.

"WELL DO YOU?"

The return answer was small and meek.

"No, momma."

"ALRIGHT THEN HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" She yelled back. Then realizing what she had just said in front of their guests and to her own son. The mortified look returned along with a slap by her own hand to her own face.

' _Damn.'_ She thought annoyed with herself. ' _What kind of parent am I, if Naruto is hearing such language from me? The do as I say and not as I do, phrase is a load of bull.'_ She sighed loudly and walked embarrassed back to the front door.

"I'm sorry about that, Itachi. Please don't tell your parents okay?"

"Don't worry, Kushina, I will never tell. I would never tell father so, he will never know and as far as mother is concerned. I believe she already knows you quite well and if she didn't want us around you and your family. She would never had allowed us all to meet in the first place. So please don't worry. Everything is just fine."

"Thanks, I guess?"

The two suddenly let out laughter that wanted so badly out in the open. However, it soon ended as Itachi once again looked at his watch and knew that he had to leave now.

"Okay, I better get going then. I'll need to double time it back as it is." Then Itachi looked over at his brother and said.

"I'll be over to pick you up as soon as the party is over. Hopefully I'll be able to come before eleven."

"Okay, big brother and try not to scowl at the party. I know it won't be easy."

Itachi was given a hug by Kushina then and let go. He waved good-bye and then turned and headed back down the street and up onto the rooftops once more. There were still many out on the streets at five in the evening so crossing the rooftops would make for a swift return home.

Naruto finally came out of the bathroom and he and Sasuke played one of their favorite video games for a while until supper was ready. Tonight supper was going to be an hour later than usual as, Minato was being held up at the office due to reports coming in from two teams of Anbu and one team of the regular corps led by a Chunin. So Kushina was busy in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to their meal and thinking of her husband.

' _I'm worried for him.'_ She thought. ' _He is being kept out most nights later and later anymore. He leaves even earlier in the morning. I know he's not getting enough sleep. Maybe I should say something to him about it? Then there's this trouble with Orochimaru. Leave it to him to be the cause of yet another hideous mess. I don't want a war to break out over the Land of Rice Patties. It would spiral so quickly into all of the great Nations getting involved and then several smaller villages would be the ones that would pay the heaviest price. It has been nine years since the Third Great Ninja War, I really don't want to see my son or anyone's child having to go off to fight in another war. It's too painful and filled with unresolved pain of loss that can never be healed.'_

The internal dialogue was interrupted suddenly. Kushina blinked rapidly a few times. So deep into her own thoughts she was that she didn't know that her son and friend were now standing in the entrance way looking at her with a bit of concern. Kushina felt embarrassed at being caught like that, but she quickly put down the knife she was using to cut some carrots and put on a smile. She then walked over wiping her hands onto the front of her apron as she approached.

"I'm sorry, boys, I just spaced out there for a moment. So what is that you need?"

"Momma, we don't need anything, but father called and said that he will be home at seven-thirty. He said he is meeting with the last group of ninja right now and it looks like the report won't take long."

Kushina processed what was just said to her. She looked up at the kitchen wall clock as seven thirty was mentioned.

' _Okay, so it's a quarter to seven right now. Yeah, I think I can get done with everything just before then.'_ Now speaking aloud, Kushina said to the boys.

"Okay, boys, we will eat at seven-thirty then." She confirmed.

"Is everything really okay momma?"

"Yeah, Naruto, it is honey. Now how about the two of you finish up with your game and then you can come help me set the table and-." The loud sound of the doorbell cut off Kushina's words.

All three people stood for a moment as they registered what had just happened. The doorbell sounded again and this time all three occupants began to respond by moving out of the kitchen. Kushina was moving quickly for the front door but, Naruto beat her to it.

"Naruto, wait! Sense who is at the door before you open it." She warned.

Kushina had already done so and knew who was out there, but she wanted Naruto to learn to be careful even when he was at home. Opening the door without first checking out the owner's chakra could prove to be a fatal mistake that, he wouldn't be permitted to make a second time. She didn't want him to grow up in fear, but Kushina did want her son to be always alert and ready for the possibility of danger. He was her son after all.

Naruto stopped mid-stride and froze. He then did as he was taught. Sasuke had also detected the chakra. There were two that were human and one that was of an animal, but Sasuke didn't know any of them. So he was looking to Kushina now to see whether or not these people were friends or something else. If it proved to be something else, Sasuke was prepared to help fight off an attack. He may be timid at home, but here was a much different story. He completely trusted everyone living within this house. He did not trust everyone at his own house and he would be damned if he came here and allowed anything bad to happen to these people that he had come to know and love. The Namikazes were second family.

Naruto after having checked who was at the door was now more excited than ever.

"It's grandma Tsunade and aunt Shizune and Ton-Ton!"

"Ton-Ton?" Inquired Sasuke confused.

"You'll see, Sasuke trust me. She's cool." Naruto said as he ran and grabbed the doorknob.

Sasuke figured that 'Ton-Ton' had to be the animal that his friend was talking about. Soon enough the door was opened wide and there in the doorway was the very people and animal that Naruto had just said would be there.

"Hello, Naruto, my you have gotten so big!" Tsunade replied as she was instantly be wrapped in a tight hug from her number one fan.

Tsunade looked up to see Kushina who was like a daughter to her standing there with her hands folded in front of her and giving a beautiful smile.

"Good evening, Lady Tsunade, it's good to see you again. You should have called. I would have had a room prepared for you, Shizune and Ton-Ton." Kushina came over closer.

"I didn't know that I was coming out here just yet until, Shizune and I ran into Jiraiya. He said he was looking for the two of us and that we needed to get back here to see our family again because we hadn't done so in too long."

Both Kushina and Tsunade knew that this wasn't exactly what she meant, but due to Naruto being present. Tsunade didn't want the boy to pick up on anything that he should know about just yet if ever. Naruto let go of his 'grandma so that his mother could step in and give Tsunade a hug as well. Then seeing Shizune holding a content Ton-Ton. Kushina replied.

"Hey, Shizune, long time no see eh?"

Shizune smiled back and then laughed. Yes, it has been a while. I have to say that it's not easy keeping with my lady. She is a very busy woman." Another laugh escaped Shizune and Ton-Ton let out a guttural sound in approval.

Kushina then let go of Tsunade and said.

"Please all of you come in. Please. You said that Jiraiya is here also?"

"Yes, he is but right now he went to see Minato first. In fact, we were all going to go over, but he said that we should just go on and come straight here. He said that we looked tired and that he would be bringing Minato back with him shortly". Shizune divulged as she came in.

However, she soon abruptly stopped as she was about to run into the back of Tsunade. The older woman had stopped just inside the living room when she saw something that surprised her. Shisune had to peer around the older woman to see what had made her stop. There to the left from Naruto was another boy about the same age as Naruto standing there.

"Who is this young man?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Oh, this is my friend, Sasuke. Sasuke this is my grandma Tsunade and this is Shizune her assistant and my aunt and last but not least is Ton-Ton." Naruto happily introduced everyone.

Tsunade looked intently at the boy for a moment once she heard Naruto say he was a friend. After a few moments passed the intense look quickly disappeared.

"I find this hard to believe." She began to say. "I had hoped that you would make at least one friend and you have gone and made friends with an Uchiha. My, my, my, Naruto. I have to say that I'm impressed."

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke. I hope that you and Naruto will be friends forever. This brat needs all the friends he can get." She said lovingly but also a hint of teasing as well.

To Tsunade, Naruto will always be referred to as the 'brat'. It's her own moniker for him and she doesn't make excuses for it either. She never gets very close to children, not since her own brother Nawaki had died a long time ago, but Naruto, had somehow wormed his way into her heart and she never could get him out and later decided that she didn't want to either. He reminded Tsunade of her Nawaki, so much at times that it was scary to her sometimes.

When she met Naruto, the boy had no friends to speak of. At the time, Naruto was probably three maybe four years old. Tsunade really can't remember the exact age, but what she does remember is that none of the other children ever had anything to do with Naruto, unless they wanted to harm him. Parents had taught their children that Naruto wasn't a nice kid and that they were not allowed to be near him let alone play with him. So Naruto had been living isolated from the rest of his peers. It was so wrong and Tsunade could remember also how hard both Minato and Kushina tried to educate the villagers about their son to much of no avail.

Things came to a head for her, when Tsunade had punched a man out at a bar for saying that the demon gave birth to another demon that would be even worse than her. This proved to be too much for Tsunade so she had hit the man that said it. All too soon she realized that she could not continue to fight with people over Naruto. She needed to let Minato and Kushina handle the situation. They were certainly handling it better than Tsunade, who had to leave the village after that. Naruto was six by then and it pained Tsunade to leave but she knew that she had too. Two years has now passed and now here she stands seeing her 'grandson' standing next to his friend. A friend that looked to be a true friend. Tsunade was grateful in that moment.

"Thank you, Sasuke. You have no idea how much your being friends with Naruto means to me."

Sasuke didn't speak. He only nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't understand the need to say something like that and he wasn't the type of person to pry into other people's private thoughts.

There was an awkward silence that immediately followed for a few moments. Then Kushina decided that was long enough.

"Okay…well everyone let's go and get comfortable." She says as she gestures to the women to head towards the kitchen.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I want you two to go and play that game you were planning on and I will bring out something for you to drink just as soon as I get Tsunade and Shizune comfortable in the kitchen."

"Okay, momma. Come on, Sasuke."

The two boys headed back to the sofa while the women were seating themselves in the kitchen. Ton-Ton was placed down by Shizune's feet with her blanket, but the little porker had other ideas as she scurried off to the living room and fussed until Naruto picked her up and placed her on the sofa with them. Shizune chuckled at Ton-Ton and went back to her seat. Tsunade sat next to her while Kushina brought them both over some tea that was already prepared for the evening meal.

"The two of you are staying for supper aren't you?" She asked.

"You don't have to do that for us, Kushina. It wasn't like we had given you fair warning of our arrival. We can head out to a place to eat and come back later for the night if you don't mind." Tsunade said as she got comfortable at the kitchen table.

"Of course I would mind!" Kushina said shocked. "You are family to Minato, Naruto and me. We would hate to see you two and Jiraiya having to fend for yourselves while you're here. Our place is always open to you. So please don't feel like you're a nuisance or a burden because you're not."

"Thank you, Kushina. We will stay but only if you allow us to pay you for the extra food while we're here."

"I would rather you didn't do this, but okay, only because you insist on it."

"Yes, I do."

"So, how has things been with you and the family while we three amigos have been gone?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Jiraiya walked down the street at a decent pace. He didn't want to get to the Hokage tower to soon as he knew that he would most likely be interrupting a meeting or a review of an report that had been made by top ranked shinobi. So he was careful enough to allow for some time to pace himself some, besides he hasn't been in Konoha in over three years. He had left a year before Tsunade had and somewhere along the way had met up with his ol' team mate at one of the many favorite haunts she frequented that he knew of. He was happy to see her though surprised at the time. He never thought that Tsunade would ever leave Konoha again. One time before she had done so and that was over the death of her little brother. Then she returned because of a request from the Third Hokage because their medic Nins needed training from someone of Tsunade's knowledge and skill.

Now she was here once more because of him this time. Though he wondered what Minato would say if he knew of their plans to once again leave the village once this whole thing with Orochimaru was finished? Minato never wanted them to leave but had always respected their wishes and didn't allow the council to place them in the Bingo book as rogue ninja.

A young couple passed Jiraiya as he continued ambling on towards the tower. The couple looked so in love and for a moment Jiraiya found himself wishing once again that he and Tsunade could be walking together like this couple. He saw the young man nod him a greeting while the woman smiled a shy smile. He greeted them kindly in turn and continued on with his thoughts in tow.

' _It has been a long time since then.'_ He thought somberly. _'The council would have had our asses nailed to the wall for abandoning them as they nicely put it. What do they know anyway? They were the ones that abandoned all decency during the war when they ran the children of the leaf through the academy as if they were meat being ground in a slaughter house. I had told them time and time again that it was wrong to send children as young eight years of age into war. Then when Sakumo's boy was placed into the war at the age of five that was the last straw for me. I can never forgive those morons for what they have done. These kids made the best of it, but they all have paid in ways that we will never understand or know about._ '

He found himself scowling when seconds before he had been pleasant. Now people were trying their best to avoid him for fear he would rip their heads off. Jiraiya sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair. He needed to calm down. He looked up ahead of him and saw his destination was in sight.

The tower loomed large ahead of him and he felt relieved at that moment to see it.

"Excellent work team. You're free to leave now and rest up."

"Yes, sir and thank you."

The shinobi team bowed before their Hokage and turned and left. Their Chunin leader leading the way out the door. Minato only watched them for a split second before his head lowered towards the report that was lying in front of him. A familiar click of the door let him know that the team had gone and he let out a sigh.

"Things getting that bad or it's just been a bad day in general?"

Minato's head shot up at the male voice that he hadn't heard in some time.

"Jiraiya? Is that really you there?"

"The one and only."

"You masked your chakra to surprise me?"

"Yep, I wanted to get the result I just got after all." Jiraiya says as he climbs through the open window to Minato's left. "What good is it to come all this way after all this time and not try and surprise my former student?" He shrugged his shoulders as he came to a standstill at his side.

Minato turned his swivel chair around to face Jiraiya, but Jiraiya surprised him by extending his arms out.

' _The hermit wants a hug? Since when did you start getting sentimental, Jiraiya?'_ Minato thought. Voicing none of this out loud, Minato got up though and went and gave the hermit a hug. They held the embrace for only a few seconds ending it with a few quick pats on the back by Jiraiya as they stepped away. Minato sits back down and offers Jiraiya a seat but he declines to ask his next question.

"So, Minato, you told me that my bastard of an ex-team mate is up to no good around here again?"

"Yeah, it seems that Orochimaru is planning a couple of things that I know about at the moment."

"Which are?"

"For one he is trying to set up a hidden village within the Land of Rice Patties. I don't know if he plans on keeping it permanently himself or if it is part of a much larger scheme he is hoping to pull off."

"Hm…it isn't unlike him to make people think that he is going to settle on doing what they suspect him of doing only to change gears and abandon what he was doing once he gains whatever he was trying to achieve there at the time."

"I haven't been able to determine as of yet, which it is but I'm hoping that with your help and Tsunade's I can get to the bottom of it."

"We'll do are best. Now, Minato, tell me, what is the other thing that is going on here?"

Minato's frown deepens at this and he leans back to rest his back in his chair.

"I believe that he is interested in the tailed beasts. I'm not sure if he just wants one of them or all of them, but I have teams constantly keeping tabs on this activity. Orochimaru is sending out teams to try and find the Jinchurriki in each hidden village. Some of the Jinchurriki, as you know aren't in their home villages. They managed to escape. Orochimaru seems to have an interest in all of them regardless of whether or not they are in their villages or not."

"Hm…that doesn't sound good. Usually Orochimaru stays away from something as powerful as a tailed beast. He knows that he can't handle one of them without getting into serious trouble himself. The man is after immortality after all. It wouldn't do him any good to try to get one of them only to lose his life trying in the end."

"Immortality you say?" Minato's interest is now piqued.

"Yes, Orochimaru has always been obsessed with the idea ever since he lost both of his parents during the war. It was a harmless fantasy at first, but Orochimaru became obsessed with it as he grew older and saw his comrades die in the war."

"I see…so perhaps the need to investigate the tailed beasts has something to do with this idea?"

"Probably. I can't be sure of it though. Orochimaru has the idea also that he wants to learn all the jutsu in the world whether they be forbidden jutsu or even some clans that possess a Kekkei Genkai like the Uchiha's Sharigan."

"He sounds to me like a person who wants to become a god."

"Yeah, Orochimaru is full of himself enough to believe that he can be."

"Then it's time that we bring that bastard back down to reality and face the fact that he is only a man. A man that will burn in hell for what he has done to hundreds if not thousands of people over the years."

"I couldn't agree more, but for now how about you and I vacate this pop stand and head back over to your place? I had sent the women and the pig over there already and I really want to see that wife and son of yours, especially Naruto. I imagine that the little scamp has grown quite a bit since the last time I saw him."

"He has and he and Kushina both will be excited to see you."

Minto got back up out of his chair and led the way for the two of them out of his office. Waving a good night to the security staff as they went out the door. The Hokage and the hermit headed for a waiting family at home.

 _The Elders and their Head of Clan_

Three days had passed and it is now March twenty- four of the calendar year. Three days since the celebration that the Uchiha had held and the Elders were not pleased. They had not been happy with the way things played out that night. They had stayed in the back ground and silently watched the little drama that played out in front of them. Fugaku was as usual very pleased with himself and basking in the praise of his kinsmen.

Itachi on the other hand, was very quiet and aloof even though he was made to stay next to his father the entire evening. The boy's demeanor showed that he wasn't happy and that he clearly didn't want to be there. He said very little and only spoke when spoken too. There was no smile. There was no happiness at making the position of captain in his eyes. There was nothing at all that hinted of his pleasure at his accomplishment. This was the first thing that disturbed the Elders that night.

They were not at all pleased with Fugaku's brash display either. He strutted around and boasted of what the clan will accomplish now that they had Itachi at the rank of a captain within Anbu. This annoyed the Elders because Itachi isn't the first Uchiha to make Anbu captain, yet Fugaku spoke as if he was. He bragged about how the village leaders will now have to acknowledge the might of the Uchiha. This annoyed the Elders because they saw that Fugaku had forgotten why their ancestors made a treaty with the Senju clan in the first place.

The Uchiha did not want war between them and the Senju anymore and they did not want to fight senseless battles all over the place on the behalf of others. They wanted a village where they could feel as though they belonged and felt at peace. They wanted a place where they worked together for the greater good of all who lived within the village. Thus, Konoha was created by both the Uchiha and the Senju clans. Konoha would be the model for every other hidden village created within the Shinobi world. It stands as the Uchiha's and Senju's greatest achievement to the shinobi world. Now however, it seemed to the Elders, that Fugaku was trying to lead a personal war against the very village their ancestors fought and died for. It infuriated the Elders. He was using his own son as catalyst to jump start what seemed to them a revolution within their clan.

The Elders were even more pissed as they realized that they had been lied to about this celebration. This celebration was at first glance an excuse to shower oneself with undue praise from his fellows, but it was more than that. The Elders realized as they looked over the reactions of their clansmen that some of them were very pleased with the possibility of gaining 'respect from the village'. Other clansmen seemed to cringe at what they felt was happening. Fugaku was just using his own son as an excuse to give assurance to 'his' followers of a rebellion they could do and win in time.

The Elders had been used. They had been told by Fugaku that the celebration was for Itachi, if they had known that it was going to be used for something sinister. The Elders would have said no. They were beginning to grow ever more pissed, as they thought about that night and what it truly meant.

They also witnessed something else that was going on right under their very noses that night. It was in some ways, even more disturbing to them. Mikoto, the young woman that they had placed into an arranged marriage with this moron was not looking happy either. She was polite to her kinsmen but kept giving her husband a disapproving glance now and then. This was particularly alarming to the Elders because Mikoto had always been the one that stood next to her husband and was supportive of him. That night Mikoto stayed away from him and seemed upset with him. Most of their kinsmen never caught on to this that night. They were either trying to act as if they cared about Fugaku's ego or, were acting as if their very lives hung on every word of approval Fugaku would give if they bowed before him in a sense.

This is not how a Head of Clan should behave with his clan, but the thing that most disturbed the Elders was the one thing that wasn't seen, or rather person not seen. Where was Sasuke? Up to this point, The Elders had believed Fugaku when he said that the young child wasn't going to be a great one like his brother or, rather Sasuke wasn't another prodigy that the Elders sought. They wanted their clan to become stronger, but not at the expense of any child. They had believed Fugaku would still be fair and caring to his youngest; but what was the meaning of this absence from his big brother's special night? The Elders felt the need to come together alone without their Head of Clan to discuss this immediately after the celebration was over.

Upon meeting, they had come to the conclusion that they had all been careless. They gave their Head of Clan to much slack and now they are beginning to see a ripple effect that this is causing within their clan as well as what has apparently begun as well within the family. As the Elders of their clan, each member had the obligation of dealing with any misconduct of a Head if, he or she shows themselves unfit to lead the clan. Perhaps it is time? They all thought to seriously have a talk with the man that seems to be making a rift within his own clan that could possibly become a tear in the clan bonds they all shared. Thus, leading them all down a path of ruin. It was time to have a serious talk with Fugaku. So on a brisk afternoon on March twenty-fourth the Elders met with their Head of Clan in the Shrine.

"Fugaku, a few things have come to our attention and we need to discuss these things with you." Shin the youngest of the Elders spoke.

"Whatever is the problem? I will assure you that I will take care of it immediately."

The Elders all looked at each other around the short legged table they were all seated at on tatami mats.

"Why was your youngest son not present at the celebration?" Togu the eldest member spoke with an emotionless tone.

Fugaku looked at the Elders carefully. They weren't betraying their thoughts to him on their faces. Those faces remained emotionless. Fugaku couldn't tell if he was in trouble with them or not.

"He was sent to stay with the Hokage's family for the evening."

"-And why was that necessary?" Shin asked.

Fugaku grew angry within him. _'Damn these people. A beautiful night is going to be questioned over that little fucker?!" I can't believe this!"_

When they were met with silence the Elders knew that this matter was deeper than they first thought. So the question was asked again and this time with strong emotion.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION. WHY WAS SASUKE AT THE HOKAGE'S HOME THAT NIGHT?!"

Fugaku didn't bother to yell back. He refused to get worked up over the failure that lived in his home. He leaned back slightly and folded his arms across the front of his chest as he spoke.

"I already told you. He was sent to stay with the Hokage's family. They had asked if Sasuke could come and spend the night with their son over three months ago. At the time, I didn't know that Itachi would be named captain. So I had agreed to allow Sasuke to go." He said evenly but he was looking at them all with intensity.

The Elders stared at him without a word. Their expressions didn't change. Fugaku still couldn't read them. He found himself starting to lose his temper and tried to keep it in check as he tried to reason with them.

"Look…this is the Hokage we are talking about not some average guy down the street. You don't say no to the Hokage without good reason."

"True." Began Elder Katsumi. "–But I understand that the Hokage is a considerate young man. In fact, he has been his whole life, so I doubt what you have said that Sasuke just had to be at his house. If you had explained the situation to him. I'm sure that he would have let Sasuke out of the sleepover for another time."

"Yes, this celebration was for all the Uchiha. What's the matter, Fugaku, you can't handle a child that is becoming a late bloomer so you have written him off already?" Retorted Isao with an amused look.

"Yes some of our children develop the Sharigan later than others while some never develop it at all. This doesn't mean however that those children that do not aren't worthy of our clan. There are many excellent shinobi among them and besides, not every child can be born a prodigy that's why their called that in the first place."

This set Fugaku off. He, as was his custom, slammed his fist down onto the table top causing the cups of tea to jump and rattle at the force of the hit to the table.

"NOW WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!" WHO ARE YOU TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME? I AM CAPABLE OF RAISING MY SON."

"We're not talking about Itachi, Fugaku. We're talking about the son that you refuse to acknowledge." Retorted Asami calmly.

"Yes, Fugaku what about Sasuke? On behalf of everyone else sitting here, I believed you when you said that the child didn't possess the greatness of his older brother, but that doesn't mean that he won't become a strong shinobi and as asset all the same to his clan and this village."

"We watched you that night Fugaku and we learned many things. We learned that your wife is unhappy with you because of the way you treat your children and how you use this clan. We learned that your oldest is suffering because you don't acknowledge him as your son but as a weapon or tool or some other damn thing. We learned that you are using all of us in one way or another to gain whatever the hell you are trying to either gain or prove to the village that we all live in. The village that our ancestors died so we could live here."

"We know that you are planning something that will be detrimental to this entire village. Something that will be the most damning to this clan and we will not allow it.' You already have followers for whatever it is you're planning. I suspect that it is the military take-over of this village. Understand this, Fugaku, we will never permit such a thing."

Fugaku couldn't contain his anger but he could not raise his hand to the Elders of is clan either. So he spat his words out as if they were kunai from his mouth.

"What evidence do you have to support your ridiculous claims? Huh?" All of you are senile old coots." Fugaku said bitterly.

"We may be old, but we are far from senile, blind or stupid, Fugaku. This is what we are demanding of you and you must comply. You will stop whatever plans you have of gaining the respect as you claim of this village. You will allow your son some personal space to grow. He isn't your tool for anything and you had better start working on piecing together your crumbling marriage. We saw how unhappy she is with you Fugaku. You do remember what you had agreed to when you married her. Do you not?"

"Yes, I remember." Bitterness swept through Fugaku's tone.

"Then do it and lastly take a positive interest in your other son. Remember Fugaku, we built you up and gave you a wife and children. We gave you the positon of head of this clan, but if you continue to abuse your position for your own personal gain. If you continue to mistreat your eldest son the way you do. If Mikoto remains unhappy with being with you and finally if you continue to ignore and neglect your youngest son. You will be busted down to nothing within not only this clan but within this village. We have the power to set you up and we alone have the power to make you fall. Don't test us on this issue, Fugaku."

"Do you understand the position that you are in with us right now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then you may leave us now."

Fugaku got up swiftly. He didn't bother to say anything as he moved rapidly for the entrance out of the room. He was stopped just as he got there.

"Oh and Fugaku one more thing." Togu said coolly.

Fugaku didn't turn around as he said.

"-And that would be?"

"This is the only warning we intend to give."

Again Fugaku didn't say anything. He merely nodded to show that he had heard them and stormed on out.

"We will need to assign Senichi and Minako to keep him under surveillance from now on. Let them know that they have permission to use whatever man power they will need to assist them in this endeavor."

"We agree with you, Shin. What is the nature of the mission?" Asami inquires.

"They are to find out if we are right in our assumption that, Fugaku is after the village government and why specifically that is. Second. We need to know who all are involved in Fugaku's plan if it turns out to be true. I want to know the exact number and names of the people involved with him. Lastly, I want surveillance done of the family. We want to know if Fugaku is heeding our warning or not and God help him if is not."

"We will leave and take care of this immediately."

"Good. Then let us depart for now, but I must warn all of you as well my brethren. We have just shown Fugaku that he is now on notice of being watched. Be careful. We don't know how badly he wants to get at the village government. He may try to take us out if he gets desperate enough."

The Elders all agreed with this statement and got up as well. They all knew that it was time for a new beginning; but none of them knew when or how it should happen.


	5. Moving On Pt2

**A/N:** Hello Everyone and Happy New Year!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot of this fan fiction.

* * *

 _ **Moving On (Part Two)**_

Time continues its advance onwards ever oblivious of the events that continue to take place within it. It is now ten months later and at the beginning of a new year. Sasuke and his friends continue on with their studies at the academy and were now within a year of their graduation. They were still known as the Rogue Pack and they had all by now fully accepted this especially, since there were times that they lived up to it. Any and all insults by their classmates was dealt with in various ways that wouldn't lead to expulsion and a lot of the time no detention either.

Today on January twelfth of the calendar year. The group of friends were seated in Hisoto sensei's class. Today was a special day for the class. A guest speaker was coming in to tell of a recent mission that he or she had been a part of. They didn't know what the speaker would being speaking specifically about since, their sensei said that it would be a surprise. This meant there was the possibility of three scenarios that could be told. The first being a boring account of trying to get an overweight and greedy merchant from point A to point B in as quick a time as possible. A mission that was made difficult to complete due to the lack of care in preparation; or this could be a harrowing account of a mission that went wrong and the ninja had to fight nearly to the death to get out of the mission alive and still complete it.

Despite Iruka sensei's warning that this wasn't a game three years earlier, the students couldn't help but get excited. They were all hoping that the last scenario was the correct one. Being that they were young and never having been yet a part of real combat. They still couldn't quite understand the true seriousness of how dangerous being a ninja could be. It wasn't that they had no respect for the danger, but their youthfulness gave them an inherit amount of naivety that they simply could not overcome.

Still, when Hisoto sensei introduced the Anbu into the room. A gasp of surprise came forth unbidden from the throats of all the students. This encounter would turn out to be a surprise in a number of ways. Anbu rarely ever came into the academy to speak with students for any reason. To Sasuke, this smelled like trouble and wouldn't bode well. He couldn't explain it. He just sensed it somehow and he wasn't the only one becoming concerned. He glanced over at his best friend and found Naruto was beyond concerned. He was alarmed. Sasuke remembered that both Naruto and Takara both possessed a high depth of empathic ability. He quickly turned his head the other direction to see if Takara was equally alarmed. She was. Now Sasuke found himself becoming upset. What was this Anbu about to tell the class and why did Sasuke feel that this was going to be something that would cause trouble? He was pondering this silently and was only vaguely aware that Hisoto sensei was now addressing the class.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to Jackal." Hisoto sensei calmly spoke.

He motioned to the Anbu while he stood front and center in the room and the Anbu walked over and stood next to him. The class trained their eyes on the Anbu and that's where they stayed. Sasuke was sitting in the front row and could see very clearly the evidence of battle that was on the warrior.

' _This Anbu has just come from the battle field somewhere.'_ He thought soberly. _'There's dirt and blood still on him though it seems that he made some kind of effort to clean up a bit. Still, I can't believe that he was cleared to come in here this soon. The way big brother explained it to me was that, no one could give an account of a mission; unless they had been debriefed and the mission has been at least six months old.'_ Sasuke's frown deepened. _'This isn't good. Whatever happened out there I have the feeling that this is going to be no good.'_ Sasuke's internal dialogue stopped as his sensei started to speak again.

"I have asked the commander if anyone within Anbu would like to come and share a mission event without giving away any of the fine details of that mission. So what I want all of you to know up front is that there will be no fine details given of the mission itself. So don't even ask. You will be told only of what happened on the battle field and how Jackal and his team worked through the fight. This is a lesson on how intuitive team work completed the mission and brought our Anbu back home safe. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Sensei!" The class chimed in unison.

' _Yeah, right. This isn't going to be anything but trouble. I know it.'_ Sasuke's inner voice calmly drawled and Sasuke grimaced at the thought. His instructor was looking right at him at the moment and Sasuke was hoping that his Uchiha _'stoic gene'_ was activated right now. Because the last thing he wanted was for his sensei to be able to read him right now.

"Good."

Apparently the gene was working for the instructor continued without concern.

"Now, Jackal, I give the class over to you."

Sasuke couldn't help but once again look at his two friends. Neither Naruto's nor Takara's expressions changed. They were still alarmed and in Naruto's case, he seemed to grow even more so. Sasuke vaguely remembered thinking that he was glad that Naruto and Takara were both seated back further than him. Neither their sensei nor the Anbu with him noticed the boy and girl, as the Anbu turned to thank his host before beginning.

"Thank you." He replied and then looked back at the class while moving out from the instructor. Standing alone in the center he began.

"I want to begin by saying that it is an honor to be here to share with you this event that happened. I want you to pay close attention and learn from this. The mission was difficult and the battle was even worse. I won't lie to you."

Some of the students leaned forward in their seats a bit as if it would help them hear better. The Anbu relaxed his pose, though he was still standing straight there was a noticeable relaxing of his shoulders as he wasn't at attention anymore. He could now speak freely and freely he would.

"As your sensei has told you. I can't give you all of the details of the mission we went on. It is classified. I can only give the account of one of the battles that took place that day. The mission had required one squad of three with a back-up Anbu who, possesses a special trait that would come in use during the second half of our mission. This Anbu, who is codenamed Hound, was already on another mission and had been given a message that he would be needed by my team for the second half of ours. Se he was to meet up with us at a rendezvous point half way to the targeted village. For a day and a half we ran into no problems. We began the first assignment without any difficulty and finished in the time specified on the mission scroll. On completion of the third day, we met up with the Anbu. We continued on towards the village and the second half of the mission."

The Anbu shifted his weight onto his left foot and his hands entered into the conversation by gesturing absently while the man spoke. Sasuke kept glancing over at his best friend. He could tell that Naruto was now more relaxed but waiting for something. Sasuke got the impress that Naruto knew something that he didn't and he was sure that whatever it was, Sasuke would soon know of it too. He let the monotone voice of the Anbu drone back into his ears and thoughts once more.

"When we arrived another three days later at the second mission site. We quickly set out to begin and finish the second half of the mission. I can tell you that this part of the mission we were on dealt with retrieving a forbidden scroll of our village. A group of rogue Nin had managed to get their hands on it."

A few students raised their hands despite being told that no questions would be answered. Jackal effectively cut them off.

"The how and why is again classified."

The hands immediately dropped in answer. The Anbu continued on. If he found their disappointment at being shot down amusing, there was no way to know. The porcelain mask kept the wearer well protected in this regard.

"Everything went well and we were now planning on heading back home. I was commander of the mission and I wanted to return immediately. Hound decided to argue with me saying that we should rest up first. This scroll we were now back in possession of needed to be returned as soon as possible. I did not like Hound questioning my decision. So we left and was making good time. When everything went south in a hurry. Ten miles out from the village, we were tailed. At first we thought it was ninja that were hiding in the target village, but we quickly realized it was not. These ninja were ninja we hadn't seen before. Hound told us that we needed to prepare for a battle that was imminent and we all agreed. So we pushed ahead and laid down traps and went further to set ourselves in ambush. He told us also that these guys were linked to an S-class criminal. When he told us the name we were even more on guard for this criminal is wanted in all of the Five Great Nations."

Naruto was becoming upset. His heart was beginning to race. His thoughts were racing just as fast. _'Why do I believe that he is talking about Kakashi? There are two Uchiha in Anbu who are also wearing a hound mask, so why do I feel that this Anbu is going to say something bad about my brother? I can't understand why he would come here to just attack Kakashi like this. This isn't going to be a lesson about team work at all!'_ He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself all the while listening to Jackal and he could have sworn he heard the animosity that was in the man's voice.

Sasuke looked over now with a worried expression. ' _There is something definitely up with Naruto and there's no way for me to ask what it is. I hate when this happens. There's nothing that I can do but wait till this is over and maybe I can help him somehow then.'_ He glanced back over at Takara. She was looking right at him with the same worried and even a little bit of fright in her mismatched eyes.

' _Takara, is more than upset. She's scared.'_ Sasuke thought. He tried to convey a sense of calm to her that everything would be alright. The white haired girl slowly blinked her eyes which, among the pack meant _'I understand'_. What she understood, Sasuke wasn't sure but, at least she wasn't scared anymore. Both of the students tuned back in on the Anbu before them.

"We waited and heard a trap go off and we knew that it wouldn't be long now. Within another five minutes and we saw the enemy approach. The plan had been to wait until they were passed us before leaping out and attacking from different vantage points, but one of the enemy sensed us and they spread out and started throwing kunai with paper bombs all around them. We had no choice but to vacate our hiding places as the bombs started to go off and the battle was on."

"We leaped into action and saw that there were six of the enemy in total. We also quickly learned that these people were highly skilled. Without hand signals being given, my team knew to take on one of the targets. Hound gave support as he is supposed to do in these circumstances. I was the leader of not only of my team but of this mission. Therefore, even though he was of the same rank, the back-up had to follow my lead and protocol states for him to go to support unless, I call on him to step up or I'm incapacitated or dead."

The class was nearly on the edge of their seats. Their eyes eager to engage in a fight that was done hours before they had even gotten up for class this morning. A few in the room were not so gullible to believe the porcelain faced man. Something was off and they knew it.

Shikamaru, was actually sitting up for once with eyes open. He was analyzing every word coming out of the Anbu's mouth. His thoughts well-guarded from the mirror of his face. Nothing he thought would be betrayed as it usually did. Kiba was finding himself getting more and more annoyed and Akamaru nuzzled up against his belly while seated on the boy's lap. The Anbu had made the pup tense and not willing to sit on his partner's head like he normally did in order to see what was happening in class. This man made Akamaru nervous and Kiba sensed this right away and found himself not liking the man from the start. Now that he was listening to the Anbu speak, Kiba was beginning to understand why he didn't like him.

Kyoto was wanting to pop her gum and just make a nuisance of herself. She could see the distress of her friends even though they were in front of her and she being in the last row at the top of the stadium style classroom. Kyoto could tell that the Anbu was upsetting her friends. She wanted to yell and tell the man to jump into a viper nest naked, but outbursts during lectures or speeches were not tolerated at all. She didn't want to end up with six weeks of detention for acting an ass in class. So she wrung her hands together over and over in an effort to keep from doing something really stupid right now.

Hinata worried and like everyone else she was upset. She was seated next to her best friend, Takara and she could tell that the little girl was upset as well. In her heart, Hinata knew that they had to be both upset over similar things, but not the same things. She knew that she could not talk during this lecture so she wrote a quick note and slid the paper carefully without even looking at what she was doing. Takara felt the paper brush against her left hand. She too did not look at the paper. Instead she carefully reached for it with her hand and moved the paper slowly under her palm. Then slowly moving the paper so that it was directly in front of her, Takara removed her left hand from the paper and tilted her head down slightly and brought her right hand up to her mouth as if she was trying to ward off a cough. Once in this position the little girl looked at the note her friend gave her.

 _Takara, are you okay? What is wrong? Please tell me._

Takara did as Hinata had done. She acted as if she was taking notes from the Anbu's lecture but wrote her friend and answer instead. She immediately slid the paper back under her left palm and slid the paper back over to Hinata. The lavender eyed girl carefully looked at the note being careful to bring her eyes up now and then so as not to draw suspicion.

 _I'm sorry. I'm just feeling very scared for some reason. Sasuke was trying to calm me down, but I can't shake the feeling that this man is about to say something that, will upset Naruto even more than he is already._

Another passage of the note was then written by Hinata and sent back.

 _What do you mean? Why Naruto?_

Takara wrote her answer as carefully as before and returned it.

 _Because Naruto knows who this back up guy is…he knows this Hound Anbu._

The note was expertly sent back to Hinata, who read it and struggled to keep from showing a shocked look. She was wise enough to stop the silent conversation right there. Hisoto sensei had glanced in her direction twice now. She knew that there would not be a third time. The note was gently pushed under her note book without ever looking down at it. All the while the Anbu droned on.

"The battle was going on as a one on one fight for some time. Each side had their support person trying to defend his side as best he could. At some point, one of the enemy decided to use his trump card. He used meiton style jutsu. He was able to get behind one of my team and with a rapid secession of hand movements was able to place the hand onto the man's shoulder and began absorbing his chakra. Boar, wasn't able to break free in time and quickly was becoming weakened by chakra loss. The back-up was busy with another opponent but managed to send off two kunai lined one above the other straight at this enemy forcing him to let Boar go and back away quickly."

The class was listening intently though some of them were now starting to question what they were hearing. The Anbu continued oblivious of their thoughts.

"Now having bolstered his own chakra levels, the enemy was preparing to use doton or earth-style jutsu in the form of head hunter and went underground. Since he had several targets to choose from. I gave the command for everyone to leap up into the trees. Everyone other than the enemy, the back-up, and Boar went into the trees. The backup went to get Boar. This made another member of my team decide to leave the trees to try and help. This is why the battle ended in loss of life. The second, Raven's feet hit the ground the enemy latched onto him from underground. The enemy had been heading for the backup named Hound and if the enemy had caught him instead, Raven would not have died."

Takara felt Naruto's chakra spike and then quickly back down. _'Big brother is upset.'_ She thoughtdismally. _Who is this backup Anbu? Naruto knows this person and whoever he is, he is important to him. I beginning to wish this class was over now. I wonder if it would be a good idea to just make a distraction and stop this whole thing.'_ An image of Iruka scolding her came to mind.

' _Nah, I'll probably be in detention here at school and grounded by Iruka at home too. I should do something though…oh Sasuke he's looking at me again. I guess he can read me pretty well. I can tell he doesn't want me to do anything.'_ Takara sighed at this and brought up a hand to rub against her eyes. What neither her nor Sasuke knew was that the Anbu was about to finish his tale. The man's posture was becoming rigid once again and everyone in the room knew that he was heading for the climax of the account.

"The backup got to Boar and then launched both himself and Boar up into the nearest tree. Raven was using suiton and futon simultaneously to create ice icicle daggers and was sending them to the enemy that were still on the ground. This forced most of the enemy to scatter, but this also meant that the enemy underground had a target and quickly seized Raven dragging him underground. Only the man's head was above ground and soon blood was pouring out of his mouth in a vast quantity. You could tell because the blood was pooling under his chin on the ground under it. I will never forget the way he looked as he died."

Here the Anbu paused as if, he was seeing the image of his teammate with only his head above ground and blood pooling rapidly under it. The Anbu shuddered subconsciously. For Sasuke and his friends, the Anbu seemed to be acting just for their benefit at this point. Then he continued.

"We were able to regroup and destroy the enemy, or rather most of them anyway." Now bitterness could be identified in his voice by everyone in the class.

"Hound then using doton style as well leaped down and hit the ground after making the hand signs for a tremor powerful enough to push up the earth in a single track that killed the underground enemy and sent the others in retreat. I wanted to pursue the enemy and get some pay back for losing Raven, but Hound was against me. He said it was more important to get medical attention for Boar. In the end, it didn't matter anyway. Boar also died before we could even get him stabilized to even get help. It was all such a waste if only the backup would have listened in the first place instead of trying to play the hero and save everyone. We would have only lost one today. Instead thanks to Hound I lost my team."

The classroom was silent. Every student's eyes were wide with shock. None more so than Naruto's. At first it was pure shock and then it morphed into pure anger. ' _Who the hell does he think he is?_ ' He thought enraged and in the next second Naruto's mouth gave voice to the rage within.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" He roared. "HOW COULD YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO CARELESSLY?" IF IT WEREN'T FOR HOUND, NONE OF YOU WOULD HAVE MADE IT BACK HOME!"

"NARUTO." Shouted the Instructor.

"No, he needs to hear this, sensei." Naruto now said in a lowered voice still seething with anger. "Every academy student knows that you never leave anyone to themselves in a fight. Hound was there to give support and that's what he did and when one man couldn't fend for himself. Hound went to his aid. What happened to Raven, was wrong, but Raven is a hero. He went to the aid of his comrades. This is something that every academy student knows. So why the hell did you forget?"

"Naru-." Began Hisoto sensei placating him, but he was cut off.

"No, wait…. I will answer the kid." Jackal said with a raised hand towards the instructor.

"You want to know why? Because I was the one in charge not Hound. It was MY responsibility to make sure my team got out alive yes, but it is also my job to analyze the situation and make the soundest decisions based off those analyses. This is something else that every academy student should know. Hound disobeyed my order to retreat to the trees and by doing so he forced Raven's hand and caused him to leave safety to try and safe his worthless ass. Boar was a goner. There was no reason to even try to help him. One loss was acceptable under the circumstances but losing two was not. He's just like his father. He's an idiot."

Naruto was even angrier now. His thoughts stormed violently within him. He has never known such pure white hot anger in his life as he is experiencing in this moment.

' _Kakashi. I know you did the right thing in trying to help Boar. I believe in you. There's no way that this idiot is right in what he is saying about you. He's not.'_ The tears were beginning to fill in his eyes, but Naruto refused to let them fall. He would not give this man the satisfaction of seeing him in this much pain.

"You're an asshole, who seeks to justify the fact that you weren't prepared to engage this new enemy." Naruto countered.

"So you are standing here trying to justify yourself in front of us when you really need to be apologizing to the families of the deceased. You talk about Hound being the failure; however this failure belongs solely on your shoulders Jackal. You seem to care about nothing more than being in control. The life of your team mates are secondary to this and as a result you are a failure as leader. Whether you believe me or not about Hound matters little. At the end of the day, you were the one responsible for what happened to your team and no one else." The words came from Naruto's mouth with a calmness and coldness that was unusual for him.

Naruto sat and glared at the porcelain face before him. The man was as fake as his mask. He was challenging the Anbu to say more and if he did, Naruto would cut him down even further. It had dawned on Naruto half way through this farce that the Anbu was looking to use him by, having him go to his father and complain about Kakashi. Never is it going to happen.

There was again silence in the room. Everyone was on pins and needles at this point. They all wondered what the Anbu would do next now that he had been shown up by an academy student. It was moments like these that made Hisoto sensei wonder why he got out of bed that day. He knew that he had made a mistake in having Jackal come and speak today, but there was no way that he could have known that this was what would happen. He also knew that Naruto was right even if how he began to say it wasn't.

Hisoto knew that he would have to give Naruto detention now. It wasn't for what he said but how he said it. Profanity is not permitted on campus though instructors tolerate it as long as it is not directed at them or anyone of authority or, someone that is a guest. Frustrations can abound while learning some of the more complicated jutsus and it's common for students to let colorful words fly at these times. So despite the rule being strict on the topic. Instructors give leniency at their discretion.

Jackal, on the other hand, will be dealt with by his superior and Hisoto was certain that Jackal's commander will not be lenient at all. Hisoto will make certain that the commander is told of Jackal's behavior in this class today. For now there was only one thing the instructor could do.

"Jackal…I think it best if you leave now. I would say that I appreciate your time, but that would be a lie. Please leave now."

"The academy is growing soft if they are allowing bleeding hearts like that loud mouth blonde in here." The Anbu then turned and left the room without looking back or with another word.

Hisoto sensei was feeling very betrayed right now as he thought.

' _I need to get over to Anbu headquarters as soon as this class has ended. I can't believe I just had an operative in here who wasn't debriefed first beforehand. I was told that the person coming would be speaking of an old mission not one that he just got back from. Worst still, he didn't give an account of intuitive cooperation between himself and his team. He just stood up here and ranted about Hound's ineffectiveness. This I highly doubt. I know this particular person under that particular mask that he spoke of. There are many that wear a hound mask, but only one of them is the son of the White Fang. What the hell was the commander thinking? This should have never been allowed. Damn it!_ ' He mentally spat but outwardly he said.

"I'm sorry class. I had honestly gone and asked for the commander to choose and only if someone was ready to give such an account. Jackal, is still clearly upset over losing his team. You must understand how he feels. He worked with these men and knew them well. The words spoken was nothing more than words of a grieving man."

"Grieving men don't give up on their team mates until they are truly dead." Naruto let out with contempt.

"I agree, with Naruto, sensei. I believe he is just using Hound as an excuse to cover up for his own inefficiencies." Sasuke added.

"Yes, most definitely. He should have known that there are unpredictable variables that can occur in any battle." Replied Takara.

"Yeah, and what I don't understand is how if he's an Anbu. Why didn't he know about this new enemy? If they are associated with this S-rank criminal than their insignia's of their head bands or on their clothing should have been visible and he would have known from that alone who these people were even if he didn't know them personally." Kiba shot out angrily.

"There is also the point that he did not take the time to rest up once they got to the mission site. They had travelled for three days just to get there. The first thing that should have happened was to set up a temporary camp site. Then the following day they would have gone into the village and tracked down the scroll to see that it was still where the mission objective said it would be. There is also the necessary need of finding out how many of the enemy was guarding the scroll and so forth." Shikamaru divulged in support of his friends.

"Yes, class those are very good points that you have all made." Hisoto concurred. "Still, I'm afraid that detention will be handed out to you, Naruto. You can't blast someone with profanity in this classroom or any other."

"I understand, sensei, but I don't feel the least repentant about it. That man had no right to attack Hound the way he did. When it's obvious that Jackal was jealous of Hound and wanted to try to upstage him only that it back fired and killed his team. It was wrong no matter how you look at it."

"I have to agree." Was all Hisoto would say further on the matter.

 _Kakashi's Pain_

Kakashi was in the locker room alone. He had waited for nearly an hour for this privilege that would be all to brief. He didn't want to see anyone else at the moment. His mission went well; but it had been hard. The look on the man's face before he died was one that Kakashi had seen many times when working an assassination mission. The target near suspects that he is a target or if he does, he doesn't believe that he can be reached in his most protected stronghold. The look of pure shock, terror, and finally a sense of hopelessness flashes across the target's face. This creates a feeling in Kakashi that never goes away. He can never truly desensitize himself from killing someone that he doesn't know. It doesn't matter what they have done. It doesn't matter if the target was an ass to begin with. The remorse of taking a life willingly never becomes a weak and forgotten memory.

This mission was especially bad because the man was killed for embezzling money from his annoyed boss. The client, in this case, the boss, hired the Leaf to take care of their 'problem.' The man's name was Botan Kosugi. He was thirty-three years old and was employed by the leader of their large village. Botan worked specifically in the finance department and had found it to irresistible to not embezzle money from his village. It wasn't so much greed at first that made the man do it. It was a very sick daughter that needed expensive care and Botan's salary didn't cover. So he had asked for a bonus but was denied. The village was having difficult times and unless his daughter was dying. The village leader wasn't going to give him extra money for her. Pushed against the wall, Kosugi decided to just take the money he needed. The bills from the hospital had to be paid and his insurance only stretched so far. Thus, Kosugi took the money, but after the little girl became well. Kosugi kept taking the money. He began to see it as just rewards since the village leader had been so cruel to his family.

Things got worse once the man decided to go even further and tried to have another village official murdered because the man was getting wise to Kosugi's scheme. He then got involved with a group of rogue ninja who were willing to help him. They killed the village official and then went on to kill other people that got in Kosugi's way. Eventually the village leader found out what was going on and decided to fight fire with fire and called upon Konoha, who in turn called on Kakashi. Once Kakashi had taken out Kosugi, the rogue ninja simply moved on. There were plenty of other opportunities out there. No sense in getting killed or even being apprehended and rot in prison.

Kakashi wondered why the man thought he would continue to get away with what he had done. What made him think that the village government would remain so ignorant? He didn't understand it. The only thing he did understand was that it had started with desperation and ended in greed. Kakashi really didn't know anything more about Botan Kosugi. Everything he knew came from the file he had read on his target. He didn't know Botan Kosugi personally. _'I was just doing my job that's all_.' He reassured himself. _'Then why is it still so hard? I have killed dozens of people on assassinations. So why can't I ever adapt to it_? A disappointed inner voice answered back.

Suddenly his sensei's face appeared in his mind. It was filled with somber understanding and compassion as he spoke.

" _It just means that you are human, Kakashi. People who can kill and enjoy killing others aren't quite human. Somewhere along the way they have lost their humanity. You are taught to turn off your emotions, but none of us can just turn them on and off like a switch. We may be able to suppress them for the time being, but once everything is said and done you will feel. There's no way that we don't. We are not robots and when we are asked time and time again to act like we are, there comes a point where we can't function normally anymore. Either we have a mental breakdown or an emotional one or we do cross over that fine line and lose ourselves. Which at that point, you pay a price at some point down the road. You do your job because this is a necessary part of ninja life, but you never enjoy killing. There's nothing amusing or fun about it. It's just a fact of life."_ Minato had told Kakashi once.

These were words spoken when they had gone on a mission together a long time ago. Kakashi had been eight at the time. Now here he was at twenty-two reflecting back to those words as he sat on the bench in front of the row of lockers. He knew all too well what his Sensei was getting at. He has witnessed firsthand how people have slowly begun to lose their control and then their minds on this job.

He could remember one man that had started to torture before killing his targets and instead of burying them as protocol demanded. He would dismember the body and place the head in a specially lined drawstring sack. The rest of the body would be buried a piece at a time in different spots quickly. The sack was lined with a waterproof material so that no fluid could seep through and leave a trail for potential enemies to follow. This Anbu became known as _the Decapitator_ , by his fellow Anbu.

The Decapitator preferred having only one enemy to fight if he was working in a group. This way there would be one target for him if, the battle he and his team were involved in had equal number of opponents. When those times came where he had to kill multiple targets because of being outnumbered. The Decapitator would single out one of his targets usually, the last one he fought and disable him or her. Then afterwards he would leave to make sure the rest of his team didn't need any further assistance.

Once the battle was over he would return to the poor unfortunate who was unable to escape or even move and began torturing them. This would go on until one or all of the other team members would insist that he hurry up. Then he would slit their throats followed by swiftly cutting off their heads and placing them in the bag. If time allowed, he would then continue to dismember the body and began burying each piece. If not, the Decapitator would simply leave the body for his team mates to bury themselves. There was no fun it for this crazed Anbu if he couldn't dismember his prey.

For three days after killing the person, the Decapitator would walk through the woods with the person's head in his sack. The sack would be slung over his shoulder and held there by a strap that went over his own head and rested on the opposite shoulder. Whenever they would make camp for the night. The Decapitator would pull the now completely blood soaked head from its bag and set it on a stone so he could talk to it. When they reached the outside border of whatever land they were in, the Anbu would then bury his victim. When asked why he carried the head around for three days and talked to it. He said that he did it so, that the person could make the afterlife. No one bothered to comment on it.

The team long since learned to just live with the situation as best they could. Before he became known as the Decapitator. This team mate was only known as Badger. Long before he lost his mind, his team had gone and reported him to their superior officer that Badger was becoming moody and depressed. They said that he talked about death all the time. This prompted the superior to send a direct psyche evaluation to be done immediately. Badger would go, but he would always tell the doctors what they wanted to hear and act the way they wanted to see. So they never grew wise to him.

These evals were important to the community for an obvious reason. The Anbu lived in a military village, but they weren't alone. Hundreds of civilians also lived in the village. They did the jobs that needed to be done and were just as important but were not of the military. They manned the stores and grew the crops and raised the animals needed for food. It was the civilians that built much of the infrastructures within the village and so forth. These people were needed, but they in turn needed to be protected and it wasn't just from the known enemies outside the walls of Konoha either.

Whether you were in the regular corps or in Anbu, psyche evals were important if you had someone about to lose it from being exposed to far too much of the hell that being in this line of work could bring. The civilians needed to know that they were protected from those individuals that were beginning to lose their minds. One crazed Anbu alone good kill several civilians easily and so quickly before he was even found out. The civilians knew that they were like sheep easy pickings by the wolves they lived with. They could not fight back against their attacker. Simply because they would be so hopelessly out matched. Therefore they had demanded long ago for this protection and it was granted.

Still, this 'protection' wasn't without flaws. Civilian doctors, who knew little about the way military minds worked were brought in to work with the disturbed individuals. Thus, there were some ninja whether they were in the regular corps or in Anbu who knew how to play the system and when this happened one of two things would become the result. Either the ninja was found out after he had already begun to kill and then was eliminated himself, or he was sent on repeated missions with and without his team until he perished in battle. In the end, the latter was true for Badger. His team had been called in out of the field for their vacation time of one month which was the standard for teams that went out fairly regularly on assassinations and working behind enemy lines to sabotage targeted sites.

Badger went on working but alone on single target assassinations. It was half way through the month when his team got word that Badger had been killed by two other assassins that had been hired to protect his target. No one in Konoha intelligence knew this before they gave their report which was used to set up this hit. Thus Badger died and his team grieved over their loss. Badger was their team mate and they had stuck by him even after hope had all been lost. They repeatedly reported to their superior every time he showed the signs of mental illness but, on the day that he had decapitated his first victim and began talking to it. They knew it was over.

All Anbu know that any one of them could end up becoming the next 'Badger'. They all walked a fine line which was why they all went out and spent time with friends and if they had them… family. They didn't' allow themselves the opportunity to let their minds drift into the darkness for very long. Their friends provided them with the much needed support. There were times when it was their friends that pulled them out of their shells and back in to life. If they had family it was even better for, the ninja had his or her spouse, son, and daughter that were a part of who they were there to support them. Friends only strengthen the bond of belonging. Those ninja that do not have any kind of support system fall through the cracks and end up like Badger.

The commander felt that some of his team needed to be released from Anbu permanently because the stress had built up over the years. So he went before the Jounin counsel to request that under the right circumstances that some of members of Anbu be released if, they showed continued stress and mental illness from their work. He wanted the evals to become a regular annual requirement for all of his personnel. He also wanted doctors that were in the military to do the evals from now on. They will know what to look for if someone is trying to fool them. When Jounin counsel demanded to know the reason for his actions. He argued with counsel that he wanted to be kept up on the mental status of his people at all times. If someone was about to crack he needed to know about it. The danger to the village was too high to just ignore it. Thus the argument ended with their approval, but all of this was too late for Bader.

Kakashi sighed again. He was so tired. The memories of men and women like Badger weighed him down. He wondered how long he would be able to hold up. Another sigh left him unbidden. He was slouched over with his arms resting on both thighs and his hands dangling down between them. His head was bowed more from the weight of his thoughts than anything else.

He then started thinking of the second mission. Jackal was never a lover of Kakashi. He was very adamant that Kakashi would betray them all one day. He was particularly jealous of Kakashi being thought highly of by the Hokage. Despite the fact that, Kakashi had supposedly killed both of his teammates in the war. Team mates that were also the students of the Fourth Hokage before he was chosen.

Kakashi supposes that Jackal wants to be the Hokage's pet or something like that. He was usually very good at his job, but Jackal had ambitions that Kakashi thought would jeopardize any team eventually and whenever he was placed to work with the Anbu, Kakashi felt like the man would try too hard to one up him. The worst part about it was that Kakashi couldn't care less about who was better than who. He only wanted to see the mission done in perfect or near perfect order with everyone making it back home. Jackal never thought much of the mission at that point, he only had focus set on Kakashi and nothing else. Kakashi could see it. He just couldn't understand why no one else could. Perhaps maybe now they would even if it was too late for Boar and Raven. Kakashi sighed heavily running a hand through his hair.

' _I need to stop sitting here and get out of this bloody gear. I have a meeting with Sensei in ten minutes.'_ He was now looking at his watch and frowned. Getting up, Kakashi got undressed and headed for the showers. It wouldn't be long before the next group of Anbu would be coming into this locker room and Kakashi didn't want to be here when they came. There would be too many questions and accusations once they heard from big mouth Jackal. Kakashi vaguely wondered where the loud mouth liar was any way. He shook his head suddenly at the thought. He was probably better off not knowing.

 _Hisoto Speaks with the Commander_

Hisoto didn't waste any time after ending class with his students. The minute the bell rung. Hisoto swiftly let out his students and then quickly gathered and locked up his things in his cabinet. Then he headed out himself for Anbu headquarters. His pace was brisk and determined. His face was set with conviction and his eyes blazed with anger. He will have words with the commander over this incident that took place in his class. Hisoto didn't care if the commander was the top Anbu and would most likely kick his ass for sassing off at him. He didn't care. No one comes into his classroom and blatantly tries to undo every lesson ever given on team work and team comradery. Hisoto was just as proud as the next instructor over their ability to teach the students the importance of comradery and teamwork. He was just as proud as any other for turning out well rounded Genin and he be damned if, the commander and his idiot Anbu were going to ruin that. Hell would have to be paid if, the commander doesn't have a damn good explanation for what had happened in that classroom.

He makes his way there in very little time and strolls into the main lobby as if he were storming an enemy base. The Anbu that were present at the time looked at him with amusement, as they rarely ever saw an instructor come here. The second reason for their amusement was the fact that this was the same instructor that they saw the last time. They remembered him being amiable then. Today he looks like he's about to beat the hell out of them. What has happened in the couple of days since he was last here? A member went to intercept the man before he got to the front desk. It was more out of curiosity than wanting to help.

"Hey, what's the rush? May I help you?"

Hisoto stopped and looked over at the person addressing him. The man was short but with a lithe and muscular build. He looked to stand at about five feet five inches give or take an inch. He also looked like he would be very agile as well as powerful the instructor thought. Thus he wasn't surprised that this Anbu was wearing the mask of a cat. Cat's come in all sizes and strengths, but the way this Anbu moved made Hisoto think of a panther. He allowed his assessment of the Anbu to cease. He wasn't at the academy assessing a new student and his or her abilities. He was here at Anbu headquarters to raise some hell.

"I want to see the commander now." He clipped off.

"Oh?" Cat replied. "You may see him sir, but right now he is busy and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Well that's too damn bad. He has disturbed me and my students this morning and I want answers directly from him now."

The instructor's brash response made Cat laugh. He was liking how this morning was turning out. Things were starting to get pretty boring until, this instructor came in and liven things up. Cat only wished that he could be permitted to sit in on this battle that was about to take place in the commander's office. Perhaps, the fight would take place outside the office? Now wouldn't' that be a riot? Cat couldn't help but let out another chuckle at the thought. This did not please Hisoto one bit.

"Are you going to bring the man here or am I going to have to storm his office?"

"No that won't be necessary. I'll take you back to his office myself." Cat informed with still the bit of amusement in his tone of voice.

Hisoto ignored it. He just wanted to do what he needed to do and get the hell out of here.

"Fine. Then let's go. I don't have all day."

Cat nodded in acknowledgement and with a sweep of his arm he showed the direction that they would be heading in.

"After you of course, sir." He said.

Hisoto also nodded and started heading to the right and down the long corridor. He knew that he needed to keep himself in check and not explode off the walls. He realized that he had made quite the spectacle of himself just now, but it didn't matter to him. This was for his students and for a past student that was now in Anbu. He spent the few minutes it would take to get to the man's office thinking of how he was going to say what he needed. There was no point in being here if, he couldn't make himself understood.

Cat walked alongside the instructor in silence. He couldn't help but think about what could have caused the instructor to become so riled. _'I wonder what one of us has done? I can surmise that much on my own. I wish I could just ask this guy what it is._ ' He mused as they turned the corner to the left and headed down yet another long corridor. ' _Whatever it is, the commander is in for it.'_

They continued to walk in silence as they passed other members of Anbu who were either on their way to a mission or heading to Anbu training grounds for sparring sessions. Each side of the spacious corridor held several rooms. Most of the doors to these rooms were closed. The few that were open had occupants that must have felt claustrophobic and needed to open their doors. None of the individuals looked up or even acknowledged the two men walking past their doors. Each one looked as if they was heavily engrossed in what he or she was doing to notice, but Hisoto knew better. Though they weren't giving him direct eye contact. Hisoto knew that they were fully aware of his presence. If Hisoto was someone else that cared about being the center of attention at all times. This response from those Anbu would have upset him, but he wasn't and in fact was glad that they carried on with their work instead of wasting their time observing him.

Another end of a corridor was now crossed and the men took another left turn. Here the corridor narrowed some and there were less doors. The commander's office could now be seen as it was the last room in the corridor. It was dead center at the end of the corridor striding both the inner and outer walls of the building. Thus making the door to the office stand in directly in the pathway itself.

Cat and Hisoto came to a stop in front of the door. Voices could be heard inside. They were muffled somewhat thanks to the building having soundproofing throughout the length of it. Neither man could make out what was being said but, Cat went ahead and knocked on the door. There was silence for a few seconds before there was an answer. This alone told Cat he was about to be hollered at. The door was opened by the commander and the expression he held was a dead give-away that Cat was about to get blasted.

"What the hell are you doing here, Cat?! When this door is closed it means that I don't want to be disturbed. I'm in the middle of an important meeting. Do you want to spend the next six weeks on the graveyard shift guarding inmates on suicide watch?"

"No, sir, I.-"

Don't punish him. He brought me here because I demanded to see you right now." Hisoto interjected coldly.

The commander hadn't even noticed the instructor until now and he was immediately surprised that the man was here. He didn't even bother with hiding his surprise.

"Hisoto? Why are you here?"

"You said that you would send someone to speak with my class remember that?"

"Yes and?

"It turned into a fiasco and upset my students. This is why I'm here. We need to talk."

Immediately the commander is internalizing what he has just been told. _"This can't be good. Whatever happened at the academy? Whatever it was I now have a serious problem on top of what I've just been discussing with my lieutenant. It would really be nice that if, something would go right for just once. Ah, who am I kidding? Things never run smoothly all of the time.'_ He sighed mentally but verbally gave what he hope would be a peace offering to the instructor for now.

"Very well, but as I've just said to Cat, I'm in an important meeting right now. Come back in thirty minutes and we will get to the bottom of what happened?"

"Alright. I'll see in thirty then."

 _Meanwhile…_

Kakashi made his way out of the shower and got dressed quickly. He had only two minutes left and he would have to haul ass after having another unwanted think session in the shower. He cursed himself under his breath. His mind was working over-time over things that he had no power over. When it should be focusing on something less harmful to his psyche for a while.

He grabbed his gear and shoved it into his locker for now. He will have to come back for it and get it cleaned later. Footsteps accompanied by loud voices warned him that he was about to be surrounded by fellow Anbu in mere moments. Without a second thought, Kakashi swiftly and silently closed and locked his locker and then teleported out of the locker room. He found himself out in front of the Anbu headquarters and was then on the run and up onto the roof of a building on the opposite side of the street.

He made his way to the tower in record time for him, though he was still two minutes late. It wasn't bad for someone that has made it a bad habit to be late for pretty much everything except a mission. He climbed up the side of the tower and made his way over to the Fourth Hokage's window. Before he could even peer inside, Kakashi heard his sensei's voice.

"Come on in, Kakashi. I'm impressed. You actually got within two minutes of almost being here on time.' The man chuckled softly as Kakashi sheepishly made his way in through the open window.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I impressed you, Sensei. You know that this probably won't happen again for a long time."

Another chuckle escaped the Hokage as he gestured for Kakashi to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Kakashi complied and once he was seated. He saw the merry expression disappear in a flash. A serious one took its place and it made Kakashi instantly sit up straighter. It didn't look like he would be able to relax through this conversation.

"Kakashi, I just finished reading Jackal's report."

' _Yep, just what I thought this would be about, though I don't know why I'm acting surprised. I knew this was coming._ ' Kakashi thought bitterly.

Minato seemed to have read his mind as he gave him another warm reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. I just want to hear your side to the events that took place concerning the battle after leaving Bamboo village."

"Right." Kakashi said resignedly, as he reached up and rubbed his hands over his face briefly.

It was more to get his thoughts in order to begin. Once they were in place the hands came down swiftly and he began to speak. His face was utterly expressionless. Minato shuddered within for, when Kakashi showed complete lack of emotion it meant one of two things. Either Kakashi is in the middle of an intense situation or, he is trying to distance himself from something that was personal and painful to him.

 _An Endless Rondo_

Hisoto was back at Anbu headquarters. The thirty minutes was finally up and he wanted to get this over with. He had three more classes scheduled for that afternoon and this couldn't be an all-day event. He walked inside and found himself being greeted by commander Koga himself.

"I'm sorry that I had to make you wait, but the meeting was very important and it may have something to do with what you come to talk to me about."

Hisoto cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Koga looked around briefly and then reached up and gave a quick pat on the instructor's back.

"Please come back to my office and we can talk in private. I really don't need my personnel eavesdropping unintentionally."

"Of course."

The two men walked back to the commander's office and once the door was closed. They wasted no time in discussing the business at hand.

"I would like for you to begin Hisoto". The commander said as he gestured for Hisoto to take a seat. "I want to hear your account of what happened in class first before, I tell you what I have learned and what I intend to do about it."

"So you already have been told about Jackal?" Hisoto asked curiously while taking a seat in front of the large mahogany desk.

"Maybe…I need to confirm it first by hearing your side of things and if it is true than we will need to see the Hokage before I can take care of business here."

Hisoto nodded in acknowledgement, but waited until the commander went to take a seat at his desk. Koga quickly got a bottle of water out of his mini fridge. He made his way back and sat down twisting the cap off the bottle as Hisoto began.

"I told my class two days ago that there would be a guest speaker coming and that he or she would be giving an account of one of their battles during a mission. Now when I had asked you about having an Anbu over I had specifically said that I wanted someone who would be willing to give an account about his or her team using team intuition and cooperation to successfully gain victory in the fight. You remember that right?"

"Yes." Commander Koga replied patiently.

"Well…what we got instead was someone that had just been on a mission and hadn't even been debriefed yet. The man didn't even have the decency to clean up before coming over. His uniform still had blood on it and worse still, the man did not give an account of what I had specifically asked for. No, instead he gave us an account of self-justification of allowing the deaths of two of his team mates and then blaming those deaths on the back-up who was assigned to help them. Hound, it seems is a person the team leader has a personal dislike for."

Koga was silent for a moment as he took a drink from his bottle. _'So it is him after all. This will have to be dealt with swiftly. This isn't good for the Academy students to learn, but it also makes the dedicated men and women of Anbu look bad and that is unforgivable to me.'_ He thought angrily.

Hisoto knew that the wheels were turning in the commander's head. He could see it clearly. The silence was another give away. He waited knowing that whatever it was that the commander had learned prior to his arrival was about to become somewhat knowledge to him soon. The instructor knew that the Anbu elite wouldn't divulge everything he knew but, that was fine to Hisoto as long as something was done about the foolish ninja that came into his classroom today.

Commander Koga placed the water bottle down slowly and started to speak as he did so. He lost eye contact with the instructor for a brief moment as, he aimed to place the bottle on a ceramic coaster.

"This confirms what I have been told by lieutenant Tsumori this morning."

"Would this be the same lieutenant that was with you in a meeting when I came in earlier?"

"The one and the same. I was being briefed on a situation where one of the sergeants gave unauthorized permission for one of our Anbu to go over and talk with your students. It was Jackal wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was him alright… The bastard upset some of my students. One of them, Naruto was the most upset as he knows Hound very well. They are close like brothers."

"I see…Jackal was never a lover of Hound. I have tried to keep the two of them separated at all times, but you know as well, as I that this can't always be the case. Sometimes you just have to act like an adult and shove your personal feelings about someone aside for the sake of a mission. The fact that we had one of our own go over to the academy and teach just the opposite has me more than a little pissed right now."

"I'm sorry that this situation has come up at all. If I had known the outcome of asking for an Anbu, I would have thought better of it. He makes everyone look bad and not just the Anbu."

"Hmm…it really doesn't send the right message." Koga concurred.

"What is Jackal's problem anyway?

"Jackal feels that Hound will end up killing another team one day. He believes that the ' _Friend Killer'_ doesn't deserve to even be a free man. He believes that Hound belongs behind bars for the deaths of his team mates among other things."

"That is laughable after hearing Jackal myself this morning."

"Ah… I have to agree with you there."

There was a pause in the conversation as Koga took another swig from his water bottle and then placed it back on the coaster. Hisoto watched the latter action as his mind thought about what he had been just told. The commander wasn't done however explaining his wayward warrior.

"Jackal's main issue with Hound is that he resents the fact that the Hokage keeps Hound in very high regard despite the loss of two team mates that were also the Hokage's students. He can't understand why he favors Hound so highly. So he tries to outdo Hound anytime they are on a mission together. Hound weathers Jackal's insults and attempts to rile him into acting foolishly, but like I said. I try to keep them separated as much as possible."

"The world doesn't work this way though." Hisoto counters. " You need to bust Jackal's ass for his inability to work with others. Team work is a basic fundamental that is essential when out on a mission. Anyone that can't work with all members of his unit or division can't be a ninja, it is as simple as that."

"I know that well, Hisoto, but what you fail to understand is that not everything is so cut and dry."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Jackal is connected. He is the son of a high ranking member of the Jounin counsel. He is also the son-in-law of one of the top businessmen in the village who supports the military by funding a large portion of our weapons that we use. We have to be careful in how we approach this my friend or both of our careers will be over in a blink of an eye."

"So you're saying that there isn't really anything that we can do about him?"

"I didn't say that. I'm saying we must have all our ducks in a row before we take them on. We're only going to get one shot at this so, we want to make sure we do it right."

"So this is why you want to head over to the Hokage's first?"

"Exactly. We are going to need his support in this or otherwise we'll be just wasting our time."

"Then on to Hokage Tower, we go."

 _Betrayal unmasked_

"I was ordered to rendezvous with Jackal's team at the Briar's Crossroads, the half-way point to the second part of their mission." Kakashi had begun to say.

He was reliving the account of events that happened not more than three days ago. The journey back home during the end of that mission were the longest three days of Kakashi's life. He found himself wishing that he could just go back to his apartment right now and just sleep this off. Still, Sensei was patiently sitting and listening to his side of the event and Kakashi knew that, he would do so with an open heart and mind. So, no matter how tired he felt. Kakashi would do this and tell of what happened on that mission.

"I made it there on time and soon saw Jackal's team approach. We didn't waste any time on leaving. Jackal didn't even bother to slow down. He just gestured for me to follow and then kept going. I allowed the team to pass me and then I joined them taking rear guard."

Kakashi could feel the ire beginning to rise already just thinking of what had transpired on that mission. He would never forgive Jackal for the deaths of his team mates which was preventable. He kept talking though, not wanting his Sensei to notice that deep down, Kakashi was upset.

"We had only stopped twice that day to rest and then later that evening we would stop and make camp. It was the same thing the next day as well. When we arrived the third day, it was early afternoon. Jackal, then said that we needed to gather and listen to what our assignments would be during this phase of the mission. So we all gathered and were given the assignments, but afterwards Jackal wanted to go right then and begin the mission."

Minato's left eye brow raised slightly at this statement. ' _What good reason does Jackal have to support this action? It is standard protocol to set up camp first and give your team a chance to rest a good twelve hours before you begin the mission. Especially when you spent two or more days just running to get to the site of the mission. I will need to remember to ask this question when I speak with him. I have no doubt that I will hear a shitty answer.'_ He let his thoughts drift into the background once more so that he could give his ex-student his full attention.

"I made the mistake of suggesting that we should make camp first. Boar had sustained a shoulder injury in their previous mission and looked worn and in pain. Raven also looked like he could use a rest. I sensed that his chakra levels weren't at peak efficiency. I suggested that only Jackal and I should go in and verify what the intelligence report gave us first. It would be foolish to just charge in not knowing for certain that the enemy had not moved the scroll or that they had gained additional support, since the initial reports by our Intel indicated."

"Did Jackal adhere to protocol then?" A serious tone was heard from the Hokage.

"No."

"Continue."

Kakashi heard the anger in a way that those not very close to Minato would not have picked up. Minato's face was serious but, it didn't show anger and yet in a subtle way the anger was clearly in his voice. Kakashi knew that his sensei meant business. He picked up the account readily. He felt suddenly more eager to tell the event then when he had first arrived.

"I was immediately told where I could shove my suggestions and any future ones as well. I looked over at the other two members. They looked tired but, were willing to follow their leader right on in. So I let it go. Fortunately, the enemy had not moved the scroll nor added additional support. Thus, making the mission a success. When the mission was over, Jackal informed us that we would continue on until, we were half way to Briar's Crossroads before setting up camp for the night. The reason he gave was that he wanted to put some distance between us and the rogue Nin we left behind."

' _What the hell?'_ Minato thought.

"Did I just here you right, Kakashi? Did you just say that Jackal wanted to continue on?"

"Yes, sir."

Minato couldn't believe it. He has heard of captains jerking their teams around before. It was usually men and women that had just gotten promoted and were full of themselves because of it. This was unheard of in a seasoned veteran. Which confirmed to Minato what he had already known. He gestured for Kakashi to continue. He didn't feel like saying anything at that moment for fear he would tell his subordinate something he shouldn't. Kakashi dutifully continued.

"Again I disagreed and said that we should at least take time out enough to tend to Boar's shoulder first. It needed to be sutured once more after breaking the stitches during the retrieval. This time Jackal attempted to shove me back. He told me that we didn't have time to take care of Boar's shoulder. He said that he had looked at it himself and even used some medical ninjutsu to help."

Here Kakashi looks directly at his superior and shakes his head.

"Sir I looked at Boar's wound. Yes, it had been looked at, but Jackal made a poor job of taking care of the wound. My insistence of taking care of the wound properly got Raven to ask his leader the reason for not doing things properly."

"-And Jackal's response?"

"He said that since we would not be encountering any more enemies for some time that we could get at least a day between us and the village. Then Boar's injury can be given more detailed attention. For now we were going to just wrap it well and leave. So that's what we did."

Minato didn't bother to stop Kakashi again. At this point, he had heard enough, but knew that Kakashi must give him the whole account. There was bound to be more things that were not mentioned in Jackal's report. It was obvious to even a five year old as to why that was. He listened with more intensity than he meant to show and if Kakashi had been a lesser man. He would have become intimidated by such intensity and would have stopped.

"So we went on and only ten miles out from the village we were being tailed. I recognized one of the group's charka signatures as being Kabuto's and I warned the others that Orochimaru's men were following us. Both Raven and Boar visibly showed that they knew what I meant by becoming concerned. Jackal, clearly didn't know what I was talking about despite Orochimaru's update on his status and that of his growing army."

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose. _'So, we failed to check regularly the surveillance reports bulletin. The info on Orochimaru came well in time before this mission.'_ Minato felt a headache coming on.

"When it was realized that he didn't know. I began to explain that Orochimaru has been actively seeking scrolls that have information on life enhancing properties and the like. It had been posted on the latest surveillance reports bulletin board just a week before this mission. Why he didn't know about this I don't know."

' _I will find out that's for sure. I really want to hear the answer to this one._ ' Minato once again internalized.

"We argued over this for a minute before he decided that we needed to set up traps and then go in to hiding to prepare to ambush these pursuers. We heard the first trap go off soon after we had hidden ourselves and within five minutes of that, we were now engaging the enemy."

'Wasting time bickering when they should have been getting ready to ambush?' Minato now had to stop his subordinate.

"Kakashi…why did you argue? The enemy was closing in."

"I won't try to down play it sensei, but by this point I was getting frustrated with Jackal. I couldn't understand why he would go out without checking the board first. Everyone knows that knowing the latest reports is essential. You never know when your mission becomes part of something bigger due to the reports. Knowing the possible dangers can prepare you for unknown threats that could occur as they did here."

Minato mulled over what was said and decided to let it go for now.

"Kakashi please continue."

"Yes, sir."

"The battle started out without a hitch. I was doing my part of giving support to Jackal and his team. However, due to Jackal not allowing his team to rest. The battle began to drag on and on. The longer this fight went on the less likely Jackal's team would be able to survive the fight. I had warned Jackal that this team was a high level team before the fight had started. I said that we needed to end the fight as quickly as possible. He told me that he already knew this and to just do as I was told. Watching the fight progress, I realized that Jackal wasn't giving sound commands that would have ended the battle sooner."

"What was your own assessment of the situation?"

"I felt that Jackal and I should have teamed up and taken on Kabuto and the remaining three enemies. Boar and Raven were becoming more and more exhausted the longer the fight went on. They were becoming ineffective and were in danger of being killed. If they had not been highly skilled ninja themselves to begin with they would have already died a while ago. When I suggested to collaborate during the fight, the team leader refused to cooperate. If we had teamed up we could have at least sent Kabuto's team running and maybe even had outright killed them. Neither of us was badly injured nor nearly depleted of chakra."

The Hokage got up from his chair at this point. He began to walk over to his window. His thoughts were of a mixture of frustration and sadness. _'Why are people so insistent that they know someone without actually really getting to know a person? This Jackal sounds just like the people that hate my wife and son and none of them have ever taken the time to get to know either of them._ ' Looking out over the village he spoke.

"Kakashi, what do you believe was the reason for Jackal not wanting to collaborate with you?" he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear what Kakashi would say.

"I believe that it is due to Jackal's strong resentment and dislike of me that caused the failed battle to happen. We did sent Kabuto and his last remaining man on their way but, not without sacrifice of Boar and Raven."

Minato closed his eyes and let his head tilt forward almost touching the window. _'They continue to treat Kakashi the same as they do my wife and child. The thing that is most upsetting to me is, the fact that Kakashi will be blamed easily for the deaths of these men and this Jackal knows it. It's almost like he had set Kakashi up in hopes that, Kakashi will either be thrown out of the military or worse placed in prison. I will need to convey with my advisors and the commander of Anbu as well as the Head of the Jounin counsel because this is already looking to me like its setting up to be a fight in the counsel.'_

The Fourth now turned from the window and looked at his subordinate, who had been his student and somewhere along the way had become brother.

"Kakashi, please continue."

Kakashi thought he saw something of a much knowing look in his Sensei's eyes and demeanor, but he didn't question it. Instead, he did as he was told.

"As I have said earlier, Jackal's team was showing signs of distress. Boar was starting to slow down. He was having to try and favor his left shoulder more and more. He was also losing chakra at a quicker rate. The enemy he was fighting had repeating tried to continue to attack his left side. He was trying to injure the shoulder further. I quickly dispatched my opponent to run to his aid. Together we defeated this foe."

Kakashi paused for a moment. Now the part that most upset him was coming up. He didn't know how his Sensei would react and that was a bit unnerving. Still, he trusted his sensei and knew that no harm would come to him. So, he kept going with the account.

"I moved on to support Jackal who was fighting Kabuto. He was being careless and it was obvious that he had never fought Kabuto before either. He had three cuts. One into his right forearm, his left side and one just above his right knee. Kabuto prefers to use his scalpels as weapons because he can cut to disable or he can cut a vital and kill. I guess he just feels more comfortable with those things instead of using Kunai for the job."

Minato came back to his chair as Kakashi spoke and sat down. Kakashi watched as he did so but never ceased speaking.

"I was trying to distract Kabuto and worry him a bit, so that Jackal could move in for a kill shot. Instead, Jackal ran at Kabuto and then leaped up and threw a kunai, but it wasn't aimed for Kabuto. It was aimed at me. He followed up with a rapid succession of hand signs that led to three shuriken covered in fire that were now directed at Kabuto. I was able to evade the kunai and retreat. I did not bother with them again as, Boar was now once again in trouble. An enemy had managed to get behind him during the fight and had latched onto his shoulder. I could see that Boar wasn't able to free himself from the other man's hold and was rapidly losing chakra.

Again Minato's thoughts were racing. _'He attacks his own? His career is over and it's not just because this is my ex-student that Jackal attacked. This would have happened regardless of who he threw that kunai at. Still, considering who Jackal's father is and that he is the son-in-law to a prominent figure here. This won't be easy and neither will proving that Jackal did what Kakashi said he did._ ' He was back in the room once more as he listened to Kakashi's account with full attention once more.

"The enemy was using some meiton type of jutsu that allowed him to absorb Boar's chakra. I knew that I needed to get to him right away, but another enemy had decided to engage me. I wasn't able to elude him so, I threw two kunai at Boar's tormentor and forced him to back off. However, the enemy had gained enough of Boar's chakra to do what he had planned all along. He had stepped back to avoid the kunai but, to also set himself in proper stance to begin another jutsu. This time he used earth style and went underground. Jackal and Kabuto had parted long enough for Jackal to notice what had just happened and ordered all of us up into the trees. Boar, however, wasn't able to make the leap. He was succumbing to his injuries and he needed assistance. Therefore, I went immediately to his aid."

' _In Jackal's report, he said that Kakashi was belligerent and was disobeying orders to continue to fight the enemy. Nowhere in his account does Jackal say that Boar was incapacitated and unable to get into the trees. In his account, Jackal said that both Boar and Raven made it safely into the trees without any assistance.'_ The Hokage's internal dialogue went on.

"Raven saw what was going on and leaped back down and began rapidly making hand signs for his ice daggers. This scattered the enemy that was around us and gave me time to get Boar up into the tree, but Raven was caught by the enemy underground. As I have said earlier, Raven wasn't at full chakra strength when I met them before the mission. There had been no real time for either him or Boar to at least get some rest. He was slowing down a little more as we had fought. When he stepped down out of the trees. I think he knew then he wasn't going to be able to out maneuver the enemy with what he had left."

There was a pause from Kakashi and silence swiftly engulfed the room. Kakashi was staring out at the sky from his seat wondering why things had to happen the way they do. While Minato was now convinced that he would need to take strong action against Jackal.

"Kakashi… what happened next?"

Kakashi sighed while closing his eyes. This was the hardest part for him.

"I leaped down while making hand signs and caused the earth to quake just enough to split towards the enemy. The ground pushing up in front of them forced Kabuto and his remaining team member to run and escape us. They never had a chance to counter back before it hit them. Afterwards, Jackal wanted to pursue Kabuto and his remaining team member. Despite the fact that Boar was dying. I felt that we needed to stay and do everything that we could even if it turned out useless in the end. Still, Jackal was going to go anyway. I told him that Boar was his team mate and that we never abandon our teammates when their lives are in danger."

"What was his answer?"

"He said that Boar was good as dead and that we should concern ourselves in getting at least Kabuto. If we killed or better yet captured him. We would be doing the Leaf a great service."

"You obviously did not agree."

"No, I could not and I couldn't believe that Jackal was willing to just blow Boar off like that. The man had trusted him as leader. So did Raven, but in the end they both died thanks to Jackal." Kakashi sighed yet again.

"We stayed and tried to do everything we could for Boar. However in the end, he succumbed to his injuries. Jackal would not help me prepare the bodies for transport back to the village. I did this part alone and under scrutiny from their 'leader'. Instead he sat up in a tree and seemed as if he were planning something. I figure that he will try and pin their deaths on me. It would be so easy for people to believe it. Even people that were trying to disagree and give me a second chance will now have to take a second look at me. There is nothing I can do about it. It's his word against mine and I don't have much hope."

"Don't say that Kakashi. I have also come to suspect that Jackal is planning on pinning the blame for his screw up on you, but don't give up hope. I will do everything I can to protect you from the Jounin counsel."

"Thanks…it's just that, I'm not worried so much about what other people say as I am worried about Naruto. I don't want him to think badly of me. I didn't do anything wrong out there at least, I don't believe that I have."

"You didn't and don't worry. Naruto loves you and looks up to you as his older brother. He believes in you, Kakashi just as I and Kushina do as well. I think you should go and see him when he gets out of the academy today."

"I will."

"Now concerning the return trip did Jackal say or try to do anything to you?"

"He didn't say much and kept to himself. We came back in the fastest time I have ever made with another team or by myself."

"I see… I will-." The Fourth Hokage was interrupted by a single knock at the door.

The two men looked at each other with a curious look and Minato immediately called out to the newcomers.

"Come in."

The door was immediately opened and in rushed Anbu commander Koga and Hisoto. Both men were looking a little wild eyed and bothered over something.

"Gentlemen, please calm down and have a seat." The Fourth said.

' _I don't even want to ask what this is about.'_ Minato thought tiredly.

The commander and instructor both went and sat down on either side of Kakashi, who had taken the middle seat originally without thinking about it. Hisoto was surprised to see Kakashi in the office. He murmured a greeting to him as he took the seat next to him. Hisoto felt sheepish. He had been expecting Kakashi to be waiting over at Anbu headquarters for a turn to give his own account to the commander or, that he had already had given his account and had gone home. Now that he realized that this wasn't the case, Hisoto felt a little uncomfortable about speaking in front of the young man about what happened in his classroom.

"So, gentlemen, may I ask the reason for your eagerness to see me?"

"Yes, sir but before I begin. I must ask that Kakashi leave." Commander Koga replied adamantly. He did not want his subordinate to hear what happened.

"Is this about him?"

"Yes."

Kakashi will remain here. I already have an idea of what this is about and I believe that Kakashi has a right to hear any arguments against him beginning now."

"Oh no sir it isn't like that at all. This has to do with an incident that happened in my classroom this morning." Hisoto hastily explained.

"We're listening, Hisoto."

"I had gone to the commander a couple of days ago and asked for permission for an Anbu to come over and give an account of a mission he or she had been on to my class. I thought that this would be good for the students. I had also asked that the account would be about team intuitiveness and team comradery in the battle field. The commander was kind enough to comply and promised that someone would be sent over. He also told me that he would sent someone that would tell of an mission that was at least six months old and had been cleared. I agreed." Hisoto felt like his blood pressure was rising. He was getting angry again. He continued on though.

"Instead what we got was an Anbu that had just come from a mission and hadn't even been debriefed yet. The man had nerve to come into my classroom with blood still on his uniform. He then proceeded to tell my students nothing of what I had specifically asked for but gave an account of utter bullshit of how he had to work with a criminal and that he was self-justified for all of the horribly bad decisions the fool himself made."

Kakashi was glad for the black mask that was covering most of his face at the moment. For he wasn't sure if his emotions were starting to show onto it or not. A sinking feeling in his gut told him that Jackal had somehow managed to get in to see the academy students and not just any students, but Naruto, his little brother. How would he ever hold his face up to him now?

"May I ask who this Anbu is?"

"Hisoto is talking about Jackal sir." The commander replied apologetically.

Kakashi's heart nearly stopped for a second.

"Please give me as best as you remember it, Hisoto, his account of events to the class."

"Yes, sir."

Ten minutes later and Hisoto had not only given the Hokage the details of Jackal's account but also the reactions of his students and the things they had said. Hisoto knew that the Hokage had not asked for the latter part, but he gave it anyway so as to alieve any worry or concerns Kakashi might have had concerning his 'little brother'. He knew this was weighing on Kakashi's heart.

"If I hadn't read his report I would not have believed what I was just told." Replied Commander Koga. "I want to strip the bastard of his rank and throw his ass out of Anbu entirely."

The Hokage looked over at Kakashi to address him.

"Kakashi, I want you to go home for now. Later, I hope that you will come over to see Naruto. I know he will be glad to see you."

"Yes, sir. I shall come around six?"

"That would be fine, I'll see you then."

Kakashi nodded and got up. Then turning to his superior and former instructor he bowed.

"Commander, Hisoto sensei, I bid you a good day."

"You a better one." Hisoto somberly said.

"We will talk later of what happens next, Kakashi. Until then just try and relax and wait for my call."

"Will do, sir."

With words said, Kakashi then made his way out of the room. The rest of the group sat quietly until he left. Once the door closed behind him, Kakashi walked at a quick pace. He knew that word was already getting around about Jackal's mission and his part in it. He could only hold his head up and walk without slumping. He would not break. He refused to break. They have done this sort of thing to him so many times but, he will not break. He made his way out of the building under scrutinizing eyes and whispers.

' _So, Jackal's lies have already made it here at the tower. No matter. The truth will come out soon enough and I know that Sensei won't rest until it does. I hate being in this position. I want to find Jackal and rip out his throat but, that will definitely go against me.'_ A low growl made its way out of his own throat as he shoved the front door open and stormed out in a growing anger.

 _Love and Loyalty of Little Brothers_

Naruto couldn't settle down after Jackal's performance. He was upset and restless for the rest of the morning and once Iruka had learned of what happened from some of his colleagues. He asked the Head master for permission to send the boy home for the rest of the day. The Head master was shocked at what he had learned from Iruka. He wasn't surprised however, of Naruto's reaction. The Anbu had no business taking his business with another member of Anbu or anyone else into the academy. He especially didn't like the cruelness of it. The Headmaster understood that the man only came there to make a stab at the other Anbu who had ties to one of his students.

"Iruka, please give me a few minutes to get in touch with Naruto's mother. Once I have got in contact with her I will let you know and you can inform Naruto that he is permitted to go home for the day."

"Thank you sir. I will."

Iruka bowed and left the Head master's office to sit on a bench in the small receptionist's room just outside. During the wait, Iruka thought about his student.

' _I know that Naruto was probably feeling way down deep that, this Jackal character was harboring bad feelings about Kakashi and knowing Naruto the way I do. The poor kid was probably struggling to keep from doing something rash. He really loves Kakashi and has always seen him as his big brother from the day he was born._ ' Iruka couldn't help but smirk at this thought.

An image came immediately to mind of an infant Naruto meeting Kakashi for the very first time. It was October fourteenth and Kakashi had just returned from a long three month mission. Originally, Kakashi was meant to stay on as body guard for Kushina, until after Naruto was born. The mission was short lived. For a more urgent assignment came down that required someone with Sharigan and since most Uchiha were already out on missions or just returning from one. Kakashi was given the order to take this important assignment. Thus, the young man missed seeing Naruto's birth.

It had been because of who she was that, Kushina had been placed under protective watch in a safe house. The third Hokage felt it best to have the birth take place in an ultra-secured environment. Iruka remembered that after Kushina gave birth she was taken to the hospital for a check up to make sure that she and Naruto were okay. It was the following day after Naruto's birth that Iruka had been asked to come and help Minato with getting the family house ready for his little family that was being released later that afternoon. Minato had needed little done for he was able despite being a very busy Hokage, to get their room ready and the bassinet set up complete with fresh linens and a baby blanket. What he did need Iruka's help with was the grocery shopping and Minato had wanted him to buy a couple of plushies and some baby toys for Naruto.

It was while Iruka was out that Minato had finished up at home and even took care of a couple of things at the Hokage tower before heading over to the hospital that afternoon to pick-up his wife and son. Iruka had also done everything that he had been asked to and the teenager was given permission to come with his Hokage and see his first born son. Thus, Iruka was at the house that early evening when Kakashi arrived.

He remembered how nervous Kakashi was when he entered the room. Kushina was tired but very happy and was holding Naruto in her arms as she lie propped up in bed with Minato seated next to it. He was looking every bit the proud father and was just as eager for Kakashi to see Naruto as Kushina was.

"Come on in, Kakashi. Don't be shy and say hello to our son. We decided to name him Naruto." Minato happily announced.

Kakashi stepped into the room gingerly. He had never been around babies before and this was his Sensei's baby he was going to see. Kakashi didn't want to make a wrong impression to the child. Then he wanted to slap himself as, he realized that the infant wouldn't give a damn about impressions yet. He had just got out here into the world.

"Hi Kakashi. Please come on in and see our son. I want him to meet the one person who will make a wonderful big brother for him." Kushina chimed in. Minato and I are both sure of it ya know?"

This surprised Kakashi and despite having his mask on. It was evident to everyone in the room that he was taken back by Kushina's statement.

"Wow…I don't know what to say. I didn't think that you could…I mean…. I know-."

"It is okay, Kakashi." Minato quickly interjected. "We knew that you would feel like you shouldn't be included now that we have Naruto; but you have always been considered family to Kushina and I. Nothing between us has changed just because we now have Naruto."

"Yeah, so come on over here and say hi to your little brother." Kushina reiterated with a smile and a laugh.

Kakashi walked in and seeing Iruka also there he nodded at Iruka before walking over to the bed. He sat on the chair that was there beside it and leaned forward a little to look at the baby. There Naruto lay in his mother's arms asleep and with a contented expression on his blissful little face.

' _He looks the part of an angelic infant alright._ ' Kakashi thought.

"So…what do you think?" Kushina asked a little nervous herself now since, Kakashi hadn't said anything right away.

"I think he looks a lot like the both of you."

This made Kushina perk back up instantly.

"Nice of you to say so. Minato and I have gone back and forth over which of us Naruto looks more like. I think he looks more like Minato."

"-And I believe he looks more like Kushina." Interjected Minato cheerily.

Kushina watched Kakashi closely and saw that the young man wanted to touch the baby, but for some reason was afraid to ask.

"Kakashi, would you like to hold him?"

"Ah, no, no I really shouldn't. I mean what if I drop him?"

Both parents laughed at this and Kushina responded to his question soon after.

"Kakashi we all doubt very much that you would drop Naruto. You're too careful and caring to do something as careless as that."

"Yeah and if I can hold him and not drop him so can you." Minato added with a laugh.

"Well, okay then if you're sure it's okay."

"We're sure, Kakashi. Now come on and lean over here and hold the baby like this." Kushina begins to instruct.

Kakashi did as he was told and soon he had his arms full of Naruto, who was still asleep and still content. Iruka remembered that moment. Something must have clicked inside Kakashi because his face went from nervous to assured and relaxed within seconds.

"He's incredible you guys. You did a great job."

Kakashi didn't know what to say and what just came out of his mouth embarrassed him, but at that moment Naruto yawned and stretched his arms when his right hand touched Kakashi's chest. The little infant reached out a tiny hand towards him. It was instinct on Kakashi's part that made him reach out his own hand allowing Naruto to grasp his index finger. Kakashi was surprised at the strong grip of the child.

"Wow, he has such a strong grip for a baby."

"Yeah, he's going to be something special. I just know it." Kushina chimed in.

"Yes, we believe that he will be a fine shinobi someday." Minato added with a smile.

"So this is my little brother. Hey little guy it's your big brother and I want you to know that I will always be there for you and I'll do my best to help you to become a great shinobi like our mom and dad."

Naruto smiled as if, he understood and pulled Kakashi's index finger closer to him. It was as if he was giving his own approval of the young Anbu. It was a warm moment and Iruka would never forget that moment ever. Ever after that Naruto always made sure that Kakashi knew that he was needed and cared for and it couldn't have come at a better time for Kakashi. For Iruka knew of Kakashi's troubles with the villagers and especially with the Uchiha clan.

It amazed Iruka when he thinks back on those times. He could say that the bond between both Naruto and Kakashi had grown rather quickly and it really didn't surprise Iruka. However, he could not say the say about Kakashi's best friend, Itachi Uchiha. Who would have ever guessed that happening? Iruka had heard of some of the incidents that took place between the Uchiha and Kakashi. They weren't pretty, as Iruka remembered it, the clan would harassed Kakashi and when they had had their interrogation of him. Iruka remembered seeing Kakashi the next day sporting a bruise that was barely visible just below his right eye. The years passed with many bitter and anger words shot back and forth like missiles at each other and it wasn't until the Third Hokage got involved and put an end to it did it stop. Now years later and Itachi extends a hand of friendship.

Iruka imagines that Itachi's father is probably pissed about that to this day. The man was very vocal about his dislike for the young Anbu. Still, Iruka was glad for Kakashi. He needs friendship just as much as anyone else. He also understood that Itachi used to have a friend named Shisui that he was close to that had died not long ago. It was clear to Iruka that this friendship was as much needed for Itachi has it was for Kakashi. Itachi, like Kakashi, didn't make friends easy. So this was a good thing for both of them. Iruka would have continued down memory lane if, it had not been for being interrupted. He glanced up swiftly to see that it was the Head master wanting his attention.

"Iruka, I have just got hold of Kushina. She said that she is on her way here. Please make sure that Naruto is out front in the front lobby waiting for her."

Iruka quickly got up as he said.

"Yes, sir. I'll see to this at once."

"Excellent."

Iruka bowed slightly and then turned to go find Naruto.

The walk home with his mother was for the first time in a long time a silent one. Neither of them could remember the last time it had been so quiet between them whether, walking home from somewhere or just being in their house. Any time the mother and son were together there was always noise, but today there was nothing. Naruto was deeply lost in his own mind. He found himself reliving the incident with the Anbu earlier over and over. He just couldn't let it go.

Naruto had known for a long time that his big brother had trouble with a lot of people. Kakashi didn't make friends easily and he stood aloof from others. In fact, it was Might Gai, which insisted that they be friends through a rivalry. Kakashi didn't really care about the whole rivalry thing, but he did appreciate Gai's effort at wanting a friendship. Most people didn't really give a damn for Kakashi to even consider it. Still, Kakashi was afraid to get to close to anyone other than Naruto's family and so the friendship has never gotten stronger.

Then Itachi came along and that seemed to change everything. Itachi was an outcast as well, despite the fact that he was a prodigy. Therefore he could understand how Kakashi felt. The two hit it off quickly and Naruto was so happy for his brother. He was also happy because it was the brother of his best friend, Sasuke. He remembered Sasuke telling him once that Itachi wasn't able to make friends either. Naruto had then stated that he wished that their brothers could become friends and now they have.

Naruto also knew that his brother suffered a lot from things of his past and no matter how he tried, he could not get Kakashi to ever seriously talk to him about any of it. He was such a private person as well as reserved. Naruto wondered sometimes if his big brother would ever find peace from his past and from this village. The answer came in the form of an Anbu today. One that was clearly hell bent on causing trouble for his big brother. The answer was obvious. Kakashi wouldn't be accepted any time soon. A shaky sigh let Naruto at that thought. His mother heard it and looked down at him with a worried expression.

"Naruto, honey, is there something that you need to say or just want to say? I'm here for you if, you want to ya know?" Kushina said trying to sound cheery but it came out more in a melancholy tone.

"No, momma, but thanks. I just want to be alone with my thoughts for now, if you don't mind."

"No, honey, I don't mind."

Nothing else was spoken as both family members walked on home with villagers looking on perplexed, as they have never seen the two so quiet before.

Sauske watched Iruka sensei come and call for Naruto to go with him. Sasuke called out to his friend as he was leaving and Naruto gave him a reassuring smile that he was okay. Still, Sasuke knew that persecution was on its way for them and Sasuke wasn't a stranger to persecution. He suffered from his own clan. He couldn't even image what it would be like to face such persecution from an entire village. Saying that he was worried for Naruto and his brother Kakashi would be an understatement.

It didn't take a genius either to understand why Iruka sensei was there. Everyone knew that Naruto had been upset with the Anbu that came to visit today. Gossip has been flying around the building since the end of Hisoto sensei's class. Beginning with rumors that Hisoto sensei himself left the academy and went somewhere. The ' _somewhere'_ changed depending on who you talked too. Some said he went to see the Hokage. Others said that he went to Anbu Headquarters and still more said that he went to confront the Anbu alone. The more obnoxious ones reported that the instructor went to a bar to drink it off.

For the rest of the school day, Sasuke went through it in somewhat of a fog himself. His friends knew that he had been bothered by what had happened, as they also, were upset. None of them talked about the incident that day. There was enough talk about it going around anyway and some of it made Kiba want to bash some heads together over what he would hear. Everyone behaved in their own ways and tried their best to cope with the situation. As for Sasuke, He was worried not only for Naruto and Kakashi, but also for his own brother.

Sasuke knew that Itachi wasn't cared for much by the Anbu either. He didn't understand exactly why this was; he just knew that it had happened. Then there was their own clan. Sasuke could understand why they hated him so much. Father was behind it and Sasuke was certain of this fact. As certain as, he was that it was their father that was talking it up about Itachi. Still, Sasuke couldn't understand why those that were Itachi's peers were so jealous of his brother.

For Sasuke, being praised wasn't something that came his way very often. So he never had to worry about his peers becoming jealous of him. Most people felt that he wasn't worthy of it. There was no animosity from either his clan or classmates about his skill as a ninja. The clan listened to Fugaku, who had said publicly that Sasuke didn't have much potential. So the adults of the clan either felt pity for Sasuke or nothing at all. While the children jeered and laughed at him. No one ever felt threatened by his skill level or his potential, as they were of Itachi's. At least not within his clan.

Outside of his clan was a little different. His peers were impressed at his skill, but what had a lot of them up in arms didn't have anything to do with ninja skills. They were annoyed with his hold on the girls. This was where the boys got jealous of Sasuke. Itachi's peers seemed more put off about Itachi's skill and intelligence. At least this was all Sasuke ever heard them say whenever they had nerve to confront his brother outside of their home. He tried to understand because he wanted to be there for his big brother, but it was hard and Sasuke could tell when he failed. For whenever it didn't work, Itachi would just give Sasuke a small smile while pressing his forefinger onto Sasuke's forehead. This was always followed with the words. _"It's okay, Sasuke. Don't worry."_ Then Itachi would always leave him to go wherever it was that his big brother went to be alone. Sasuke would always feel bad like he had let Itachi down.

When the final bell rang Sasuke couldn't get out of the academy fast enough. Mother was the one that greeted him at the entrance this time. Itachi was on a mission and had been for two days. Tonight sometime he would be home and Sasuke had decided as he approached his mother with a smile and greeting that he would speak with his brother tonight no matter how late it was. There was something that he needed to know from him and he wouldn't have any peace until he did.

 _Elsewhere within Konoha…._

Kakashi had decided to make his way over to the Namikaze residence. It was six O'clock that evening and he was sure that the family had supper by now. So he pulled on one of his ever present masks, a dark blue one this time and headed out. He didn't feel like walking along the streets so he made use of the roofs instead of traversing the dirt roads that made up Konoha. He was running along the roof tops dead center so, that he wouldn't have to see the people below. They made his stomach turn whenever a new incident happened involving him. Their accusatory stares and angry, venomous words were ever present when something new would happen.

He wondered what his little brother would say to him once they were alone. Hearing from Hisoto sensei that Naruto was supporting him in front of his class made Kakashi feel good. He was glad that Hisoto sensei had been kind enough to tell him that. A smile appeared that couldn't be seen due to his mask. Kakashi could just see in his mind eye, Naruto standing up from his seat and defending his big brother. Taking on the Anbu that he didn't know and giving the man a few choice words along the way. Naruto, like his mother Kushina, had strong loyalties to the people they cared about.

Suddenly he found himself stepping up his pace. He felt an urgency to get there. He needed to reassure his little brother that everything was going to be alright. Kakashi didn't honestly know if it would or not, but he trusted his sensei and Naruto's father, Minato. It was still hard to believe that he had a second family. Even after all this time, Kakashi still felt humbled to know that he wasn't alone and that he truly did have family that supported him.

He was now nearing the Namikaze block and quickly looked down at his watch. The time piece showed him that it was now three minutes after six if he pushed himself a little harder, Kakashi felt that he could make it in under a minute. Pumping more chakra into his legs, Kakashi sped faster to his destination.

Naruto was seated at his desk in his room. He was trying to do the few homework assignments that were given in a week. Most classes required the students to have hands on experience. So instructors weren't as demanding of their students of written work. Only classes in theory, strategy, military protocol and certain parts of first aid courses needed students to focus their minds more directly to a task. He was currently busy writing an answer to one of the questions asked in his strategies textbook. The answer was easy, but writing it down was becoming somewhat of a problem as, Naruto's mind continued to drift back and forth from his assignment to his big brother.

' _I wonder how Kakashi is feeling right now. I know if it were me I'd probably be in the bathroom with my head over the toilet right now.'_ He grimaced at that thought. _'Yeah, after first spending the largest part of the day worrying, stressing, and causing myself a headache first.'_ His conscience countered back.

His mind then drifted to another thought. ' _I wonder what dad is going to do about that Anbu. I can't believe that he tried to tell us that load of shit today. The only smart thing he did was not mention my big brother's name otherwise, out skilled or not I would have tried to kick his lying ass.'_ Naruto unconsciously nodded his head in agreement with that last thought.

There's a sudden knock at the door and he hears his father saying that he would go answer it. Naruto stopped this internal monologue to hear who it was that had come calling. He head his father open the door.

"Hello, Kakashi it's good to see you've made it. Come on in."

Naruto didn't move. He was shocked. He didn't think Kakashi would want to come over after what had happened. Kakashi had proven him wrong and he couldn't say that he was disappointed. He heard his mother quickly drop whatever she was doing in the kitchen and come rushing out and yet Naruto found he still couldn't move.

"Hey, Kakashi, I'm glad that you came over. You okay?" His mother sounded worried to him.

"Yeah I'm doing alright in spite of what is happening now."

Kakashi didn't sound all that reassuring to Naruto as, he continued to sit still and listen in.

"Well, I can tell you that I won't allow him to pin this on you." Minato had interjected. "I have talked with the commander and he agrees that we will be able to keep you out of trouble with the counsel."

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without the both of you." There was relief in Kakashi's tone.

"Hey you're family to us, Kakashi and that's what families do. They look out for each other. Come here." Minato says as he reaches out and gives Kakashi a hug.

The embrace is held for a few moments and then Minato lets him go. As Minato steps back, Kakashi suddenly finds himself wrapped in another hug this time by Kushina.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise you. It may be a little difficult with the village for a while, but we'll get through it together as a family."

Kakashi couldn't say anything. There's a lump stuck in his throat and he isn't sure of what to say anyway. So instead he returns the embrace just as warmly. Naruto hears all of this and still can't move and wonders why. No matter how hard he tries his body isn't compliant and he suddenly feels trapped in his chair.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asks puzzled. "He is usually the first person I see."

"Oh, he is in his room doing his homework. Give me a second and I'll go get him." Kushina chimes in.

"No, no that's okay. If he is doing his homework than I don't want to disturb him. I can wait." Kakashi says a little disappointedly.

"Knowing how he was feeling earlier today, I doubt that Naruto is doing much of that and more like he is probably still going over what had happened in his class. It hit him really hard." Minato divulged.

Kakashi felt bad. Then he felt anger. He wanted to go and find the person responsible for putting his little brother through this. He started to think of an excuse to leave but then quickly shot it down. He had to leave this in the hands of his Sensei.

"Hey if you guys don't mind, I think I'll go ahead on back and see him."

"No not at all. We'll talk later."

"Okay."

Kakashi then turns and heads for Naruto's room. Naruto can hear every foot fall as his big brother comes closer and he finds himself trying to steel himself for seeing him again since this latest mission. Everything seems somehow different now and tears are starting to well up in his eyes as he thinks this. He wills them away. This is not the time for such a thing. The foot falls stop just outside the open doorway.

"Yo, little man, how are you doing?" Kakashi felt awkward and his words sounded lame to his own ears.

Naruto slid his chair out from under the desk and then quickly swung his legs out to the side so he could stand. He still couldn't say anything. He just looked at his brother and felt a sense of relief and sadness strike him hard. The first tear started to roll down his right cheek when Naruto went rushing over and wrapped his arms around Kakashi.

"Hey, there it's okay. I'm not hurt and I'm not in jail either. Besides, your father has told me that he and the head of counsel will keep me out of harm's way. So no more tears, Naruto, Okay?"

"Okay, I'll try too."

"Here let's sit down. I need to tell you something anyway."

Kakashi felt Naruto release him and they both went over and sat on Naruto's bed. Kakashi sat with his feet over the side. He was leaning a little forward with his arms resting on his thighs and both hands dangling over each knee. He stared out of the room into the hallway thinking of just how he was going to say what he was about to say. Naruto on the other hand, pulled his legs up onto the bed folded pretzel style. He leaned into Kakashi and wiped at his eyes. There was a few minutes that went by where neither of them said anything and then Kakashi spoke.

"Naruto, I don't want you to ever feel like all Anbu are liars. They aren't. What Jackal did was something that just isn't done under normal circumstances. He doesn't like me and has never done so. Therefore, he has repeatedly caused me problems nearly every time we have ever worked together. I know that at the academy they are teaching you to look out for one another and to care for each other. Don't throw those teachings away. They are sound and right too. I don't want you thinking that this is normal behavior in Anbu or even the regular corps. It isn't acceptable and most people learn to work well enough together; even if they could never be friends. You learn to separate the two and if you don't you don't last long in the military."

Kakashi was looking now at his little brother. Naruto was looking at him the way, Kakashi guessed all little brothers looked at their older brothers. Naruto was giving him his full attention with a little awe and respect but most of all with trust. Kakashi briefly thought of Itachi and Sasuke and wondered if this was the same thing that Itachi sees. He made a mental note to ask Itachi sometime. Now he saw Naruto's head nod in agreement at what he had told him and he was beginning to speak to him.

"I won't forget but, I also won't forget anytime soon what Jackal said either." Naruto sat up straight now. There was anger in his tone.

"I could feel it, Kakashi. There was nothing in his heart for you but hatred and contempt. I knew from the moment he started talking that, this was going to be bad. I didn't know what had happened but, I just knew not to take him at his word."

"You were right not to. "Kakashi said as he also straightened up. He was once again looking out the bedroom door.

"What's his problem anyway?"

"He is resentful of me because of things that happened in my past. I didn't do the things I was accused of. Neither could my accusers ever prove what they believed. The facts didn't ever agree with their theories of what happened. I had not done anything wrong, but there are those within this village that feel very strongly that I am my father's child and they hate me for it."

Naruto saw his brother's face go grim and his eye hard. The mask had been pulled down once Kakashi had entered the house. It was something that Kakashi had started doing some time ago. It was his way of showing trust to the people that he cared most about. However, if anyone else was there other than Naruto and his parents. The mask remained firmly in place all the while the guests were there. When the mask was down Kakashi kept his right eye with the Sharigan closed. Naruto was told that the eye needed to give his body a break otherwise, it would drain Kakashi of every bit of chakra he had because he wasn't an Uchiha. It was closed now and yet the hardness of the other right now made Naruto feel a little uneasy. He could only imagine how much more intimidating his brother would be right now if both were open. He decided to speak up before Kakashi wondered what he was thinking about. He didn't want Kakashi to know that he was creeping him out with the intensity of his eye even if, Kakashi wasn't looking at him directly right at the moment.

He remembered his mother telling him once about Kakashi's father and decided this was okay to speak about.

"Momma told me once about Sakumo. She says that the village was wrong about him too."

"Yeah, well…it doesn't matter anymore. Not to him because he's gone and not to me either because, he left me alone to deal with the village alone. I have no reason to believe that it will ever get easy and if it weren't for your parents, I would probably done something equally as stupid as he did back then."

Naruto immediately regretted having brought the topic up. He had no idea that it would make his big brother mad.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?

Kakashi glanced back over at Naruto. The little boy had his head bowed and Kakashi placed an arm around him. Feeling reassured, Naruto looked back up and answered his brother.

"I've brought up bad feelings in you about your father. I never meant to do that. I never meant to make you remember him. If Sakumo can only bring up painful memories for you than, I won't speak of him again."

You've done nothing wrong, Naruto. So don't fret yourself about it. Oh, and don't you grieve over my loss. I have long since gotten used to the ideal of not having a father around. It's okay, because Sensei, is doing a great job of being there for me. The way he is now when someone is trying to ruin my life."

"I hope dad gives this guy what he deserves."

"Count on it, Naruto. Your father doesn't take kindly to people doing what's wrong and trying to blame others for it. He never did. Jackal will definitely get what's coming to him. Your father won't rest until he does."

 _Meanwhile…._

Sauske had eaten supper without ever looking up from his plate. He could feel his father's eyes on him from time to time and knew there was a scowl there without even having to look at the man. Both of his parents were engaged in small talk while they ate. Sasuke didn't bother to break the atmosphere with his voice. It would have broken what little peace they were all enjoying at the moment. It was times like these when, Sasuke would miss his brother the most. He needed him. Itachi was his strong support. Mother was there for him too and Sasuke knew that he could go to her about anything. Still, there were things that he only felt comfortable talking about with Itachi. He often times wondered if this made him a bad son. He didn't know and he wasn't sure that he even wanted to know. So he has never asked.

He had left the table immediately after he finished his meal. He knew to ask for permission instead of just getting up and leaving. Despite the fact that his father didn't enjoy his presence at the table at any time, Sasuke knew better than to give his father another excuse to verbally or even physically assault him. He was dismissed politely by his mother, who knew that her son wasn't any more comfortable with his father than his father with him. It was just better this way.

Sasuke went back to his room and gently closed the door behind him. He briefly looked around it and wondered what he should do now. His homework was completed just before supper. So he didn't have that to occupy his mind. He didn't own video games. Father had told him that they were a waste of time. Time that could be better used training or studying. So Sasuke couldn't do that either. He glanced over at the second end table that was next to his bookcase. On top of the little table were a pile of scrolls. He could just sit and study some old Uchiha jutsu's or read clan history again from one of them. Sasuke sighed at the mental suggestion.

In the end, Sasuke decided to sit on the carpeted floor next to his bed. He leaned his back against the bed and in his lap was a medium sized drawing pad. He wasn't as good at art as his best friend, but Sasuke enjoyed drawing almost as much as Naruto. So sitting there he began to draw to pass the time. At some point, Sasuke's backside began to wear out and his legs were begging him to stand so they could be stretched out. Sitting pretzel style on the floor works only for so long and then you have to get up or lie down. Sasuke didn't feel like lying down. So he got up and put his drawing pad away.

He looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that he had an hour before he would have to go to bed. So what would he do now until then? Light exercise of the body was the answer. Sauske did push-ups and then sit ups and then went and grabbed his small junior weights set and did repetitions of curls and other exercises until ten minutes till eight. At that point, Sasuke knew that his father would be coming soon and so he quit and took his shower.

At this moment, Sasuke was now lying in bed. He had just been told by his father a few minutes earlier that it was eight O'clock and to turn out the lights. Sasuke had complied and after turning the lights off had climbed into his bed.

' _I wonder when big brother will come home. I have to ask him about the Anbu. Naruto was upset today. I don't think I've ever seen him so upset. He probably was thinking of what he would say to his brother Kakashi when he sees him again. I agree with him though, Kakashi would never act out the way that jerk said he did.'_

Sasuke rolled over onto his left side facing the window. He stared out at the stars that were visible from such a great distance from the world. His thoughts had started to drift at the same time that he had shifted position. Now he was thinking of his own brother.

' _I wonder what Itachi will say of that Anbu jerk when I tell him about the Anbu. I can't imagine what I would be thinking or even feeling if I had been in Naruto's place right now. I feel so bad for both of them. Kakashi must be just as upset as Naruto. I wish I knew what to do for them. Perhaps Itachi will know.'_ Sauske blinked slowly and looking again at the stars saw one that shot across the sky at that moment. He watched it swiftly move on by to an unknown destination and wondered if his brother had seen the same star that he has just seen now.

Time passed and Sasuke inadvertently fell asleep at some point. It wasn't until he felt the need to go to the bathroom that, he woke and got out of bed. Upon returning to his bed, Sasuke thought he heard the unmistakable sound of his brother's voice. He immediately changed direction and instead of heading back to the bed. Sasuke went over to his bedroom door. Placing his head up against it, He tried to hear what was being said.

Itachi was definitely home but, Sasuke couldn't tell what he was saying. He did recognize his tone as sounding annoyed. ' _Father must be lecturing Itachi over something that happened on the mission.'_ Sasuke thought. _'I wish I could hear what their saying….maybe if I open the door very slowly it won't make a sound and then I could hear.'_

Sasuke did open the door slowly and fortunately it made no sound, but what he thought he would hear wasn't at all the discussion that was taking place.

Itachi was in his room trying to unpack and clean his gear. This mission was particularly messy and emotionally draining. Itachi didn't feel like cleaning the gear at the Anbu locker room and then take his shower. This was what he would normally do but not tonight. There was a lot of talk going on at headquarters about Jackal and Hound and the news hit Itachi and his team before they were even through the village gates.

At headquarters it was even worse. So much gossip and nonsense was being said. Itachi didn't know the specifics of what happened but, he had worked with Kakashi and he knew that the shinobi was top rate. There was no way that there was any truth to what most of these people were saying. In the locker rooms there had been two other teams preparing to either go home or go on a mission. Five minutes in there with them and Itachi had had enough. He would go home and clean his gear and himself in peace.

Now all Itachi could do was sigh.

"I've told you that the White Fang's son was garbage." Began his father in a vindicating tone. "I knew that he was no good and I tried to tell you to stay away from him Itachi, but you wouldn't listen. I just hope that you do not follow in that bastard's footsteps."

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly at hearing his father's words. ' _The news of what has happened has gotten to my father's ears. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He is the head of the military police after all. There's nothing that happens in this village that he doesn't know about._ ' Sasuke frowned but continued to listen in. He wondered what his brother's response would be.

Itachi didn't say anything to his father's statement. He was being baited to say something and Itachi didn't feel like another fight. The mission he has just returned from held plenty of fighting and Itachi wasn't in the mood for a physical or in this case, a verbal fight….not tonight.

"Son, are you listening to me?" Fugaku's tone held slight irritation.

Itachi was standing over by his desk. He was busy rummaging through one of its drawers to obtain his cleaning kit. His set of kunai were lying on top of the desk upon a black cloth waiting to be cleaned.

"Yes, father it's just that I'm very tired. The mission was difficult and long. So I just don't feel like talking about anything right now."

Upon finding what he was looking for, Itachi then stood straight again with the cleaning kit in hand. He showed the kit and then he nodded his head towards the weapons on his desk, as he spoke.

"I just want to clean this gear and then myself and go straight to bed."

"I understand son but; answer me this one question and then I will leave you in peace."

Itachi was starting to seethe underneath. He was tired of his father's persistence on things that were none of his business. Itachi's friendship with Kakashi was always being questioned and now it was happening again.

"What is it?" He struggled to keep the anger out of his tone.

Itachi decided to move the gear and himself to his bed. It would be more comfortable cleaning seated than standing. It was also an attempt to control himself. He would find it harder to hit his father if he was seated.

Fugaku, oblivious to his son's growing anger with him continued boldly on.

"I want to know if you still believe your friend is worthy of having the honor of friendship with an Uchiha."

Itachi stopped wiping down one of his kunai mid-stride and looked up.

' _I used to ask myself the same thing every time I saw you and Minato together. The man was clearly slumming it hanging around you, father._ ' He mentally countered. Verbally however, Itachi spoke differently.

"We have already been through this several times already."

Sasuke found himself tiptoeing quietly down the hall the few feet to stand just outside of his big brother's room. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest. He couldn't believe that his father would push Itachi on having a friend. Sasuke knows nothing of the finer details of his clansman, Obito's death during the war. He had never been told anything much about the war in general. So he didn't know of his father's involvement with trying to end Kakashi's career or the incident that took place at the tribunal so long ago. He stopped and leaned against the wall. He wished his heart would stop racing. Why was it doing so anyway?

In the room, Itachi went back to wiping down the kunai. He couldn't look at the man right now. He was tired and now he was being pushed which, if it continued, Itachi knew he would explode.

"I know that we have had this conversation son, but you don't seem to be getting the message that I'm trying to give you."

Itachi looked up at his father with barely controlled anger. His father was beginning to step onto dangerous ground with him and if Itachi didn't end this conversation soon. There was going to be a very physical fight about to happen and probably end with him having killed a seventh person with one of these bloody kunai.

"Father, it is late and as I told you a few minutes ago, I'm tired. You need to let this conversation end right now. "

Again, Fugaku wasn't heeding the warning signs.

"Itachi, do I have to remind you of how this village sees us? How they see you? What I'm trying to tell you son is that the Hatake boy is going down. Everyone in this village hates him for what his father has done. They hate him for what he has done during the last war. We hate him for what he has done to Obito and if you continue to associate yourself with that bastard. You will end up going down as well. Don't align yourself with him son."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. _'What does he mean? Kakashi killed Obito? No. I refuse to believe that. It has to be a lie.'_ His mind assured him. After all, this was their father talking.

"I think it's a little too late for this speech." The bitterness was beginning to come forth in Itachi's tone.

"Damn it, Itachi! Don't piss me off, son. You know damn well what can and will happen if you continue to hang with that bastard. I have worked tireless on your behalf so, that our clan doesn't disown you. There are many that think that you will end up becoming just like Hatake. That you.-'

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE. YOU LEAVE NOW OR YOU DON'T LEAVE THIS ROOM ALIVE!" Itachi roared as he stood up with one of the kunai in hand. He held it near his father's throat and the temptation was strong to just go through with it and he might have done it too, but then he saw Sasuke standing in the door way with the most terrified look and in an instant, Itachi calmed back down.

As soon as, Sasuke heard his brother's raised voice his body moved from being beside the entrance to his brother's room. To standing directly in the entrance way. What he saw that moment terrified him. He saw an enraged Itachi with his Sharigan activated. Sasuke stood frozen as he looked at his brother with fear. It was Itachi's eyes. Sasuke had never seen his brother's eyes look as they did right now. Their father's back was to Sasuke and so he didn't know that he was there. He was understandably focusing completely on his elder son. Sasuke had never seen killer intent but, he knew that this was what he was seeing now. It scared him to see his brother like this. He wanted to do or say something to stop this but, he didn't know what. To Sasuke's relief, his brother saw him and let go of the urge to kill.

Relieve flooded Sasuke's system. He wasn't crazy about their father but, he didn't want his brother to answer for killing him no matter what the man said. Sauske was sure many other people would love to kill his father just because of the things he says to them and Sasuke wouldn't even blame them if one of them did but, they weren't his big brother and Sasuke didn't want his brother to suffer because of their father for any reason.

Sasuke was so relieved that he failed to realize that he was now caught out in the open where he didn't belong. He now was seeing his father, who had turned around and was looking at him. The look was with such hatred. Sasuke knew why. Itachi had shamed their father and Sauske was here to see it. This never goes well in the end, but for once Fugaku wasn't in a position to say or do anything ill to his youngest. He had just pushed his eldest son to the point of wanting to kill him. If he says anything to Sasuke now. Itachi will either slice or impale him with the kunai in his hand. He needed to save face but he needed to keep Itachi from killing him. In the end, Fugaku decided to let things go for now.

"Sasuke, you should be in bed. It is late." He spoke neutrally. His expression matched it.

"Ah, yes father."

Sasuke began feeling uneasy. "I'm sorry it's just that the yelling woke me up and I thought there was trouble and so I came-."

"As you can see, there isn't." Fugaku interjected swiftly. He moved so that Sasuke could see his brother. Now go back to bed and get some rest."

"Yes, father."

Sasuke looked over at Itachi who gave a reassuring nod that everything was okay for now.

"Good night. Father. Good night, Itachi."

"Good night, little brother."

Sasuke then quickly left and headed back to his bed. He still needed to talk to his brother but now thanks to their father, Sasuke wasn't sure if tonight at any time would be a good time to sneak into his brother's room to talk. Disappointment washed over him as he laid back down. _'I guess it can wait for another time then.'_ He thought as he slowly began to drift back to sleep.

For Itachi sleep wouldn't come. It was three in the morning and he was still wide awake. His father had spoken to him about Kakashi over three hours before this and that conversation was still going around in his head as well as, the rumors and half-truths he had heard at Anbu headquarters. It angered him. It angered him because he knew Kakashi. They had become quite close over the few years they have been working in Anbu. In Itachi's mind, Kakashi was a brother and not just in arms either. He wasn't blood but, Kakashi was the same as one in Itachi's mind. The only other person that Itachi felt that close to was Shisui.

Shisui was couple of years older than Itachi and was a brilliant shinobi at such a young age. Shisui was ten and Itachi was seven when they first met. The two hit it off right from the start. Shisui naturally fell into the role of big brother and Itachi found that he liked having an older brother figure in his life. Especially as, Fugaku was becoming more and more unbearable with his demands for perfection. When things were at their worst, Shisui would always be there helping to carry the burden. When he died, Itachi didn't think he would ever meet someone else that he could relate too. He was so glad to find that he was wrong.

Meeting Kakashi was different than it had been with Shisui. Kakashi was cold at first. They had to work together a few times prior to the two of them being placed on the same team. Itachi had heard of Kakashi's reputation and knew from experience of what his father had done that Kakashi wouldn't be very welcoming at first, but Itachi didn't give up. He knew that Kakashi was only trying to protect himself from any ridicule that might have come from him. When he saw that Itachi was different from others and didn't judge him. Kakashi began to open up. When Itachi thinks about it. He realizes that the two men were very different but at the end of the day, wanted the very same thing. A peaceful and safe village to call home for all of its citizens. 'Such loyalty when the villagers themselves have shown anything but.' Itachi's mind informed him.

Shisui was very warm and charismatic. He could easily gain most people's trust in very little time. The few that he couldn't were usually thugs to begin with and couldn't get along with anyone. He treated everyone he met with respect which is why he was able to do what few of his clan could. He had even managed to gain the confidence of Konoha. Something that seemed to elude many of his clansmen.

This is just one of the things that made Shisui different from Kakashi. Kakashi was never truly given a chance once his father was considered a traitor by turning back on a mission in order to save his team mates. Itachi finds this so hard to believe sometimes. Why would anyone leave behind comrades? The mission was important but, Itachi felt like the choices that Sakumo had to make weren't easy. So for people to act as if they would have easily gone on ahead and leave behind their team is; something that Itachi never believed that most of them could do. Despite what they said in public, Itachi just didn't buy it.

Itachi couldn't imagine either how it was to lose his father in the end by suicide. It certainly wasn't something that Itachi knew he'd ever have to worry about. Fugaku was confident in himself to the point of arrogance. Killing himself isn't something that would ever enter into Fugaku's mind. The entire village be damned. Itachi then rolled over at this point to glance at his clock. Three fifteen it read.

' _I'm not going to sleep anytime soon. I wonder if Sasuke wouldn't mind getting a visit this late. I guess there's really only one way to find out.'_ Itachi summarized. He then got out of bed. He didn't bother with getting a robe. He just headed out of his room in boxers and T-shirt and headed for his little brother's room.

He found Sasuke was awake when he went inside. Since Itachi was expecting his brother to be sleeping he hadn't bothered with knocking. He was surprised to say the least. Sasuke was lying there looking at him and asked.

"You couldn't sleep either."

"No. I was just lying there like you are now. So I decided to chance coming over and waking you up to talk, but I see you're still awake.

"No." Sasuke began to say. He turned his head to look back up at his ceiling.

"I did fall back to sleep, but then I had a nightmare."

There was silence for a few seconds, as each sibling thought of what he would say next.

"Itachi."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do Anbu ever treat you bad?"

Itachi sighed as he massaged the back of his neck. Making his way over to his brother's bed, Itachi answered.

"Yeah, but never the way they do Kakashi, if that's what you mean."

"How so?"

"They have respect to our family name. They respect our clan. So there are limits to what they do. Most of the time they just like to blow a lot of hot air. I've learned to ignore them but, never let my guard down around them. For Kakashi, things are obviously different. He has no clan to speak of and his family name has been shoved face first into the mud. People chose to believe rumors and half-truths about him then rather listening to the facts. So they do much more hurtful things because they can."

"You mean like what that Anbu did at the academy?"

"Exactly. From what I have learned Jackal had messed up and now is trying to pin his failure on Kakashi."

Sasuke sat up and pulled his legs up and folded them pretzel style with his back pressed against the head board. Itachi sat down near the edge and close to his brother.

Yeah, that Anbu, Jackal came to our class today and started talking crap about Kakashi in front of Naruto. I thought Naruto was going to leap over the desk and kill him."

"Hm….that's understandable."

"How can people hate him so much to want to do something like this to him?"

"I don't know little brother. All I do know is that our clan didn't help Kakashi back then. They didn't help when Sakumo died and they weren't reasonable when Kakashi returned from the war."

"Itachi….Kakashi, he didn't. He didn't kill Obito right?"

"You're right Sasuke. Kakashi didn't kill Obito. Obito had saved Kakashi's life and then gave him his Sharigan before he died, but that's all I will tell you. It isn't my story to be telling you in the first place. All I will say to you is this. No matter what you hear from others about him. Kakashi isn't a murderer or a traitor in any way."

"Father really hates him. I couldn't believe he doesn't want you to be friends with Kakashi."

"Father is unreasonable most of the time, Sasuke. Back then he was the one that led our clan in a tribunal against Kakashi. I tried to put a stop to it but failed. It wasn't pretty what happened in that closed room. They beat him up. The only thing father did useful was stop the beating. To be honest, it surprised me. I thought he would have joined in on it. Then I remembered that he and the Fourth Hokage were friends. So, I guess father didn't want to have a fight with his friend afterwards over Kakashi. After all, it's no secret how Minato feels about Kakashi."

"Hm….that explains then why Jackal came to the academy then. He wanted to cast doubt in Naruto's mind about Kakashi. He apparently doesn't know that the two are very close. Jackal was probably trying to win Naruto over to his side by having Naruto go home and complain on his behalf about Kakashi."

"That's true little brother. He definitely thought that this was an opportunity to strike against Kakashi once more.

Another round of silence fell upon the room.

"I feel so sorry for both Kakashi and Naruto. You should have seen him at the academy yesterday, Itachi. He wasn't himself at all and was so upset that the Headmaster gave him permission to go home early."

"I'm not surprised. If someone would have come into headquarters talking about something that you had supposedly done. I would be upset too. No one likes to hear bad things about family. Especially, when the things being said are made public and aren't truth nor fact."

"What should we do? I overheard father grilling you about continuing to be friends with Kakashi. I know you won't listen to him and I'm glad, but what will you do?

"We should continue to stay friends and be supportive of both of them and as far as father is concerned. Don't worry little brother. Father can make all the demands he wants but at the end of the day nothing will change. Kakashi is a great friend and I don't ever intend to listen to anyone about him. Very few people have bothered to take the time to know him including father. So what do any of them know?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders in show of support of his words. Sasuke smiled a small smile. He was relieved that his brother would fight to keep his friend.

"Itachi, I'm glad that you are willing to fight to keep your friendship with Kakashi. Father isn't crazy for none of my friends either but I don't plan on giving any of them up. Particularly, Naruto, who father seems to despise now."

"Hang tough little brother. Nothing worth having comes easy. Our friendship with Naruto and Kakashi are worth all of father's bitching and moaning."

This actually made Sasuke laugh. He couldn't have agreed more with his big brother.


	6. Jackal's Court Martial

**A/N:** Hello, Everyone. I have a couple of things to say here. First off, I want you to know that this chapter focuses solely on this court martial. This is a very important chapter in terms of which direction Kakashi will be taking. As you all know, Kakashi became the sensei of Team Seven. This chapter shows the beginnings of what began to move him towards that path. The second thing is, I have spent a considerable amount of time on the hearing. So when I got to the court martial, I didn't spend time going over the same information that was already given. I felt that would be a bore for you. So I focused on what brought the final decision or verdict in the case.

I will return to Sasuke and his friends in the next chapter. This next chapter will most likely be the last chapter for section one. **Section two** begins the _**Fugaku Arc**_ of the story and this is where the story is really going to be taking off. Sasuke will get more page time but, his team ,family and friends will still be going strong with him. Hope you enjoy and I will see you near the end of March.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

 _ **Jackal's Court Martial**_

 _It's Just Our Opinion_

The village was shocked to learn of what had happened. Then they became confused when there were conflicting reports as to what Jackal had told them himself or, from others that heard Jackal. Many people were quick to believe that Kakashi was responsible for the deaths of Jackal's team mates.

The opinions of the villagers went back and forth and at times those opinions would land people a one night stay in a less than comfortable jail cell. All thanks to their inability to control their tempers or their mouths. Some of the things said therefore led to a volatile situation, but for the most part they were just the unknowing ignorance being put on display by most people. People that didn't know Kakashi Hatake. The young man's father was well known throughout the village and even within the ninja world, but Kakashi never got a chance to get off the ground before his father's reputation and career went crashing to the ground and trying to take Kakashi's along with it. Anywhere you walked within the village you could hear comments being made about the young Anbu. These are just a few of the things being said around Konoha.

" _Why are we even debating this? Of course, Hatake is responsible."_

" _Why, the Jounin council, continues to put up with him is beyond me. If I were them I would just put the idiot in prison already. They would be doing the military a favor."_

" _You know what they say. 'Like father like son. Kakashi is Sakumo's son right down to their looks. No wonder the brat wears a mask. Probably doesn't want anyone to see that shady expression of his."_

There were also people that were slow to jump on the persecution bandwagon. They felt that the facts of the case needed to be heard before any conclusions could be drawn. The only thing they have heard so far, is Jackal's side of the story. A story that seems riddled with inconsistencies. They may not know Hatake personally themselves, but some of the things being said were just too unbelievable to be real. They have yet to hear the White Fang's son speak of the matter. Until, they heard his side of the story they felt that nothing could be done with fairness. Those against Hatake were annoyed with those people that wouldn't choose their side of the issue as being right. So the villagers argued over the Hatake once more.

Within the military whether it be the regular corps or Anbu itself; everyone had an opinion as well. They felt that this was pretty much coming down to whether or not you liked Hound or not. There was no way in their minds that Jackal had a career in the military anymore. It was obvious to them and they had known for some time of the bitter animosity that existed between Jackal and Hound. They also knew that Hound wasn't the type to just go out of his way to disobey any order nor, was he one to cause discord within a team. He was a professional soldier. Whether they liked him or not it didn't matter. When it came down to the mission, Kakashi was worth having as an ally and most knew this. He could be trusted to have their backs and many owe their lives to Hound's heroic efforts and the lengths he would go to ensure his team's safety and completion of a mission.

Still there were others that, like Jackal, they hated Kakashi. They saw his reserved nature as something else entirely. They viewed him as thinking that he was too good for them. The Hokage's approval of him and the fact that he has been a prodigy destined to be an elite pissed them off. Jealousy abounds within such a competitive atmosphere as in the military were promotions and acknowledgment of ones achievements are sought after. Thus, some handle the situation well while others do not. The only other person they couldn't stand more was, Itachi Uchiha and for similar reasons. Itachi was however, protected by his clan. There was little that they could do to the young Anbu other than prank him some and call him every filthy name they could think of. They had to work with both young warriors though from time to time and they did so, unlike Jackal, who even the haters of the Uchiha and Hatake knew he had single-handedly ended his own career.

 _Council Chamber Hall at 9:30am._

Therefore the Fourth Hokage had called for this meeting today on Wednesday, January thirteenth of the calendar year. It was the day after Jackal's shameless return to the village. The council was gathered in the second chamber within the chamber hall. The room was set up much like the classrooms of the academy. In a stadium type of setting with a large desk down front. Which was were the Fourth was standing in front of now. The head of the Jounin council, Urata Haruki sat just off to his right. Commander Koga was standing off to his left and both Jiraiya and Hisoto sensei were standing with their backs up against the wall that wasn't more than three feet behind him.

The atmosphere crackled with concern and even a little tension. The council was concerned for two reasons. The first being of the villagers. Specifically, they were concerned of those reactions from the villagers. For the villagers weren't obviously knowledgeable of the events that they were hearing of but rather, grasped at anything that smelled of trouble and believed what they were told quickly. They had no idea of what was fact and what was lie and often got up in arms when something really frightened them.

In this case, it was particularly bad. Because it was dealing with something that was like an old wound being reopened once more. Sakumo Hatake was long dead now, but that didn't mean that people had forgotten what he had done. The villagers were always ready to persecute his one remaining living relative to no end any chance they got. They saw the man as a traitor to his people that got many thousands of people killed in a war that would have theoretically been ended much sooner had Sakumo, stuck with his mission. Instead of following through, Sakumo turned back on his mission to rescue his team that had been captured. The argument was that if he had continued and completed the mission the war would have ended far sooner than it had with thousands of lives spared beginning with the outpost Sakumo and his team were sent to help.

This brings us to reason number two of the council's concerns. Jackal, aka Tama Sugimoto. This young man has caused serious harm by opening his mouth and making accusations that so far, have been proven to be wrong and what can't be proved due to lack of eyewitness accounts. The sensory team will determine through mind sweeps of both Tama's and Kakashi's memories of this last mission. Thus, the room was tense with apprehension for everyone, except one. Takeo Sugimoto. Tama Sugimoto's father. He had come to this meeting with fire in his eyes. He stood up now in the first row without being given permission to speak and started with accusations.

"I don't understand why everyone is looking at my son." The angry man in his mid-forties informs with an air of importance. "Hatake, is the one that should be getting all of the attention for this fiasco."

"Takeo, you do understand that your son was the one who led this mission, right? It only stands the reason that we would be looking at him the hardest." Head Jounin Councilman Urata Haruki asked wearily.

"Yeah, especially since there is cause for concern due to his story of what happened doesn't add up. You can't ignore protocol to suit your own interest. No matter how you feel about a comrade. He is still a comrade." Another councilman added who sat next to Haruki.

Takeo Sugimoto just scoffed and waved his hand dismissively in the air. He was feeling really annoyed by this whole affair. He believed his son was telling the truth and that it should be easy for everyone else to see. To him, it was that damn Hatake that was to blame. He has never liked Takeo's son. Takeo Sugimoto believed this as deeply as, we all believe in the sky being blue. He was the kind of parent that saw their child as the perfect child that would never even think of doing anything wrong. Such perfection doesn't exist in this world and the council members were getting just as annoyed with Sugimoto as he was with them. Still, Sugimoto pushed onward in his argument.

"Hatake can hardly be called a comrade…. You know what I think? I think that he is trying to prove that he is better than his father by showing off to his peers. So he ignores orders whenever it suits him."

"That's enough, councilman Sugimoto. I've called this gathering of the Jounin council to address the facts. Not listen to people's personal opinions. We have a job to do here and it should be done in fairness and according to the facts." The Fourth Hokage calmly and deliberately explained.

"Yes, I agree. We need to settle down and focus on the facts of this case." Commander Koga added sternly as he gave Councilman Sugimoto an even sterner look.

The councilman didn't look offended instead he shrugged his shoulders whiling sitting and smirked at the commander. The commander didn't say anything not wanting to start a brawl right then and there. He didn't like Councilman Sugimoto and he never hid that he did.

 _The meeting Begins in Earnest_

Minato was ready to begin the hearing. He didn't want to listen to Sugimoto and his Anbu commander bicker all morning.

"Gentlemen, of the Council, I have called for this hearing so that we may term the accusations of Tama Sugimoto and the reports of misconduct before, during and after the mission."

"Of course, let us begin by hearing what the charges are against Tama Sugimoto." Head councilman Urata Haruki replied.

The Hokage glanced over the room and then turned and nodded to Commander Koga. The commander nodded in acknowledgment and stepped forward a couple of steps.

"They are as follows." Began Commander Koga. "He failed to review the bulletin notice on Orochimaru. He failed to uphold protocol on first making camp upon arriving at the targeted site. He failed to give proper twelve hour rest to his team once they got there. There is the negligence to a team mate's injury and the other's depleting chakra status. He ignored procedure on checking to verify the Intel was still valid before rushing off into the mission. He was even arguing with the sound advice of his support. Jackal also attacked his comrade during an intense battle. He failed to pay attention to the battle situation as it was unfolding until it was too late for Boar, who, by this time was too weak to follow the order to take refuge in the trees during an enemy attack. Then there is the failure to assist a wounded team mate preferring instead to pursue the enemy. In the end, this action caused the death of the team mate. Returning home and writing false reports of events and finally going to the academy with the intent of slandering a comrade before a bunch of impressionable students."

"Is that all?" councilman Yuudai Fuji asked sarcastically.

Some of the council snorted in response. Others just shook their heads in disbelief.

"I can't believe that a seasoned veteran such as, Jackal would do such things. He has always had such a fine record." Ronin Minowa replied shocked.

"See!" Exclaimed Takeo Sugimoto. "I told you. My son isn't capable of the things that he is being accused of. "

"So you honestly want to turn a blind eye to your son's failure to get along with Hatake?" Jiraiya countered.

He moved away from the back wall that he was leaning on and stepped forward until he was standing near the edge of the raised platform from the angry father. Jiraiya looked the man evenly in the eye as he continued.

"I've read the report myself and I saw in there repeatedly where your son failed to listen to better judgment because of his dislike of Hatake. I have also taken the liberty of reading past reports of the bitter animosity of your son against Hatake. In each and every report given, Tama was the aggressor and tried to provoke Kakashi into a fight on more than one occasion. He refused to listen to council from commander Koga, his superiors and even myself on the issue. These reports written of his continued strife with Hatake proves that Tama is out of control and he should have been reeled in a long time ago instead of constantly being slapped on the wrist and told to be a good boy." Jiraiya countered.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU WANNA BE ROGUE!"

"CONTROL YOURSELF, TAKEO!" Reprimanded the Hokage while suddenly pointing a finger at the man.

"One more outburst like that from you and I will send you out of here on your ass. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." Councilman Sugimoto said bitterly while still glaring at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya didn't back down either. He wasn't about to be intimidated by this fool who raised a fool. Jiraiya's eyes were sharp and daring Takeo to say something to him now. Which the man did not and eventually looked away as another councilman spoke.

"Well now….what do we do now?"

"I have asked the commander to have Tama Sugimoto brought here for questioning." Divulged the Fourth.

"Wait a minute here." Councilman Sugimoto was now looking at his superior incredulously.

"Are you seriously going to interrogate my son? He has been a loyal shinobi of this village. He had done many great things for the benefit of Konoha."

Councilman Sugimoto now stood up from his seat and turned from side to side as he addressed his colleagues.

"Must I remind all of you that it was my son that has earned a medal of valor in the mission to the Land of Wind? That it was my son that fought and even killed the S-class criminal Mao Demura aka the Red Talon? As I remember it, no one else even wanted to take him on, but my son did and put an end to him once and for all for all the Five Great Nations."

The councilman now turned back to face his superior and pointed a finger at him in accusation.

Tama should have been touted a hero after that and he would have been if, it had not been for you Hokage sir. You have held my son back from honor because he dislikes your chosen pet. You hold Hatake up when he would have been put down a long time ago. You are the blame that Hatake is still around when he should be in prison!"

The room went completely silent. Hisoto sensei looked around the room and saw the looks of mild shock on some faces of council and utter annoyance on others. He remembered thinking at that moment.

' _This is incredible. How can a man that has been on Jounin council for as long as Sugimoto has been. Come up with shit like this? How can you ignore fact for fiction? How can you place your own child above the law? The Jounin council is meant to uphold the laws and protocol of all the military and to see to it that these things are upheld. His own son has disgraced them both with what he has done and all Sugimoto can come up with is it's the Fourth Hokage's fault? Damn that takes nerve and something else.'_

The Fourth sat patiently through councilman Sugimoto's rant. He knew that this man would pin the blame on him in the end. Everyone wanted to say the same thing that were against Kakashi; but only now was there someone bold enough to come right out and say it. He had leaned back against the desk that was behind him. The Fourth folded his arms across his chest and addressed is accuser.

"Councilman Sugimoto, Kakashi Hatake is one of the finest Anbu we have. What took place during the Third Great Ninja War, was investigated and proven that Kakashi wasn't responsible for the deaths of his team mates. I was also there as his superior officer and I can tell you that he wasn't responsible for their deaths. If he had been I would have been the first to say so."

Takeo gave the Fourth a bit of a dismissive look at that statement. The Hokage didn't find it amusing and gave the man a hard look while he continued to speak.

"I would also like to point out that it was the will of the Third Hokage to investigate. The issue was extensively investigated by the Third Hokage and high ranking officials that were chosen by this council. So if you have a problem with the findings I suggest you take it up with him and the investigating team that took on that assignment. Finally, the reason that your son hasn't risen higher in rank is because of his inability to get along with Hatake yes, but it was more than that."

The Hokage now pushed away from the desk.

"Your son, Takeo Sugimoto, was ambitious to the point of taking risks that were dangerous to his team. There are several reports that give detailed information of Tama failing to adhere to protocol and getting his team into situations that should never have happened. This is one reason why that last team was broken up. Yes, it was due to promotions for each of them. Bear and rabbit served well under your son's command, but it was also due to the reports that they gave us that told us of Tama's ambitions. It had been decided that with this new team, Tama would be under watchful scrutiny for the next year. "

"Why haven't I ever been told of this surveillance?" Sugimoto demanded in anger.

"You know quite well the reasons." Urata Haruki countered. "No councilman can be a part of the proceedings of suspicions of misconduct against a ninja, if the ninja in question is a blood relative."

The councilman was now stunned. He hadn't thought that anything was going on with his son that he didn't know about. He also thought that the council brought everything straight to the table. He didn't know that they could and would keep things hidden from other members if, they felt it necessary. He was the newest member of council and having moved so quickly in the rank. Sugimoto had become the second in command of the council in record time due in part to a few member dying in the last war. This in turn had gone to his head. He was for the first time in this meeting feeling embarrassed. He was now very apologetic as he spoke to the Hokage.

"I'm sorry, Hokage sir. I didn't mean to imply that-."

"-But you did do just that, Councilman." The Fourth interjected. "You wanted to say that I'm biased in my opinion and that I can't see what a failure Kakashi must be. I've told you before I would have reported Kakashi had it been true of what he had done. When the Third said that he would conduct an investigation into the matter. I didn't oppose him and testified in a hearing everything that I knew. Everything I said was confirmed. Your assumptions that Kakashi is a failure and a murderer are unfounded in both cases. I would also like to say that when I took those vows to protect this village and to rule in fairness. I meant every word I said. If Tama would have been considerate of others and placing them above himself. He would have been promoted even further. I can see how talented he is, but I could also see his hunger for glory and power and that will never protect this village nor will it serve those unfortunate to have to work with him."

The fourth now leaned back comfortable once more against the desk. The words that came now were harsh and his expression was cold.

"It was a common curtesy that allowed you to be here for these preliminary proceedings. Now it is time for you to leave. We are going to begin questioning your son on the events that led to his team mates deaths and if he cannot answer this council with immediate and reasonable answers to our questions. He will be held accountable for their deaths and posturing to the public on your part and trying to raise suspicion will not gain a favorable outcome for him. Now leave us alone."

Councilman Sugimoto wanted to rant and yell only because of his pride. His son was his most precious person and he knew that his career was ruined, but he refused to believe that Kakashi didn't have something to do with this latest failure. Tama was a good kid and a fine shinobi. He only acted out like this whenever the Hatake brat was around. He looked around at the others hoping that he would see support for him. Instead they were looking at him with pity and some with annoyance. Some of them who had been his closest friends were now looking at him in embarrassment. They could see how blind the man was to his obsession that his son could do no wrong.

Takeo Sugimoto got up with such force that his chair slammed hard to the floor. He didn't bother with picking it up and setting it back in place. Instead, he stormed out of the room in a rage. There was going to be hell to pay if his son was found guilty of something that the Hatake was responsible for.

Once the man was gone. The Fourth Hokage began to give an order.

"Shukaku, please have Tama Sugimoto brought in now."

"Yes, sir."

 _Tama's Interrogation Begins_

Councilman Shukaku Nara, who had been standing next to Jiraiya the whole time now moved towards the door to call the guard to bring in Tama. He reappeared a few moments later and once more went and stood next to Jiraiya. No sooner had the councilman returned to his place that the guard came in with Tama following right behind him and another guard was behind Tama making sure that the young man didn't try to run off. The Fourth wasted no time getting to the point.

"Tama Sugimoto, I and the council have doubts about your report and conduct that we need for you to explain."

Each of the guards moved to either side of Tama as he came forward and stood before the council. The members of council looked over the young Anbu with scrutiny. They very much wanted to hear how he would explain this situation.

"I understand sir. I'm am ready to answer all questions to the best of my ability."

"That's very good to hear, Tama, because you have a lot of explaining to do." Replied Urata Haruki somberly.

The Fourth never took his eyes off of the Anbu in question. He could see that Tama wasn't nervous or even intimidated by their presence.

' _He probably knows that his father will bail him out of this trouble with his connections.'_ Minato begins to surmise. _'So there's no surprise there, but I wonder how he will react when he learns that we have already come to a conclusion of the matter. Hearing his account in person is merely a formality that must be carried out. You can't do the things he has done and not end up with the result that is about to be handed down.'_

The Fourth starts with the question that was most pressing on his mind.

"Tama, why did you not review the surveillance bulletin board prior to leaving for this mission?"

The young man answers without hesitation.

"I didn't have time sir."

The room erupted in snorts and gasps. Minato's eyes only hardened.

"What do you mean that you didn't have time?"

"I had just gone on a mission that lasted a week. When I returned I rested up for those three days. There were some errands that needed to be done while I was in the village. After that I was told of this mission and that I would be working with Hound on the second part of it. We don't have the best of working relationships as you already know."

"I do. Still you haven't yet answered my question. Why did you not review the board prior to leaving?"

"I got caught up in getting my errands done. I kept forgetting about the board when I began to get pushed for time. The time to leave for the mission was looming ever closer by the hour and I still had things to do. I was on the run getting to the locker rooms the day of the mission to get ready. I wanted my team and me out of there and on the road so that we wouldn't lose any time."

' _Is this kid serious?_ Jiraiya mused quietly. _No matter how much you have to do before you leave for the next one. You always look over the surveillance board. He knows this. There has to be another reason why he was in such a hurry and I believe I know what it is."_

The young Anbu looked prideful to the point of arrogance. Jiraiya didn't have a problem with people taking pride in their abilities or accomplishments, but Tama wasn't as good as he thought in Jiraiya's opinion and felt that the Anbu was looking to be praised for everything and anything he said or did. This particularly upset Jiraiya because of the circumstances that they were all now here for. In his opinion, Jiraiya felt that Tama had nothing to be so proud about. He was interrupted by an agitated male voice.

"Tama that is utter.-"Began a councilman in his mid-thirties and sporting a Mohawk. Thus signifying the clan he was from. He was cut off from finishing his sentence though.

"No, Councilman Suzaki, please let him continue." Replied the Hokage.

"So, yeah that is the reason why I left in a hurry. I didn't want my team to fall behind schedule to completing the mission. If they moved the scroll because I was late getting out of the village then everything would have been lost right then and there or so I thought."

"I see….next question." The Hokage replied soberly. "Why did you fail to do two things upon arrival at the mission site? One why did you not follow protocol and by setting up a camp and allowing your team sufficient rest and two why did you not go with Hound and assess whether the Intel was still accurate. For all you knew the enemy could have moved the scroll to a different location or had even sold the scroll to a potential buyer that had been previously lined up for it."

Here Tama pauses for the first time. He bowed his head for a moment before answering. Jiraiya stepped forward slightly getting ready to say what was on his mind when Tama without even raising his head began talking again.

"I felt pressured to continue on. My team was tired, but I knew that they could hold up through this part of the mission. It is as you said Hokage sir. I didn't know if the scroll was already gone or sold. So I wanted to move quickly. We needed to take action against the enemy and the sooner we did that the sooner we would be able to get the scroll back. I wasn't thinking of it not being there. I was thinking more that we can't afford to waste time if they had moved it and if they had sold it we needed to beat the information out of them as to who now possessed it, or where was the scroll moved to."

"You failed to listen to sound advice from Hound. Why was that?" Shukaku now added with curiosity. He wanted to see if Tama would say the true reason or if he would continue to play this game with them. Nobody was buying his account so far. Shukaku could tell that much from the faces of his peers in the room.

"Hound is…" Tama began to say with rising anger in his tone which he immediately brought back under check but it was already too late. They had heard it.

"Hound is what, Tama?" The Hokage supplied.

"Hound wasn't the leader of this mission. He wasn't the leader of the team I commanded. I was. He was only to follow my orders. I know my men. I know what they can endure and what they cannot. I knew from past experience that they would be able to endure this part of the mission and depending on how well it went. I knew that we could go even further if need be."

"You must have felt then that they were able to endure not having Boar's wound properly cared for before deciding to trek further on after completing the second part of the mission." Countered the Fourth calmly but anger was brewing underneath the somber tone of voice.

"Hound has told you bullshit if, you think that Boar couldn't endure the mission. He did endure it and did his part well. Hound is an asshole." Tama sneered.

Unfazed by Tama's retort, the Fourth continued on.

"So it was okay to march out of the target village with a team that you knew had no proper rest for the past two days at least and then demanded of them to go straight into the mission instead. Now you were heading them back out of the village and making for Briar's Crossroads which is where I believe your report said that you were going to set up camp."

"Yes, I was going to give my team the rest they needed there and I was going to send Hound on his way. He wasn't needed anymore."

"This brings me to the next unclear point. When you realized that you were being followed and not knowing who they were because as, you stated you were too busy to look at the board before leaving. Why then Tama, did you not listen to Kakashi when he told you whose men it was that were tailing you? What is your reasons for completely ignoring his advice and then attacking him later when he tried to help you against your opponent? He was there to give support was he not?"

"I didn't want Kakashi to tell me what to do. I had complete control over the situation."

"Oh did you now?" countered Jiraiya. "The report that even you gave speaks differently. Kakashi's report also says that things didn't look completely under control, Tama. Do you want to try this again?"

"Look…. I knew what I was doing. I have worked with my team for the past six months. Yes, they were a newly minted team. My other team mates were promoted and now have teams of their own. So Raven and Boar were only with me as I said for the past six months. However, they gelled with me quickly and I was able to learn and understand what they could do. I would never ask more of them than they were able to give. What looks to Kakashi like negligence wasn't the case at all. They weren't his team. The idiot can't even keep a team of his own so, what the hell does he know?"

Ignoring this last comment, the Fourth continued with the questions.

"So is this why you attacked Kakashi? Was it because he didn't know what you could do either? Once you attacked him, Kakashi left you alone but, you didn't fare well in the battle and you weren't aware of your surroundings either. If you had been you would have noticed that Boar was in trouble and Raven was nearing his limits. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did….the best that I could."

"-And after the battle was over why did you say in your report that both Boar and Raven made it into the trees during the attack of the enemy that went underground and then told a room full of students that Kakashi had helped Boar up into the trees? I don't understand this part. You said in your report that Kakashi was belligerent and defiant wanting to remain on the ground to fight the enemy and it was Raven that went down to help him and ended up dying as a result. You said in your report that Boar died from blood loss from the wound that you said that you had tended too. What is the truth?

"I-I." Tama stopped himself. He was getting frustrated. They were pushing him for the one reason that he didn't want to give. The one reason that was the truth of the fiasco that was his mission. The one reason that he had come to realize the second that Boar breathed his last breath, that his career was over. Tama knew it, but he sure as hell didn't want to admit it here in front of the Hokage. He was also beginning to realize that he was beginning to hate this Hokage, as much as the traitor the man continues to protect. Now knowing that it was over, Tama didn't bother to mince words as he began to speak.

"Boar died because he was careless. I had pulled him aside after the first mission was complete and asked him if his wound would be too much for him. He had assured me that it wouldn't be. So I took him at his word because he has suffered injury before in the past and managed very well. Raven knows his chakra limits and if he felt that he could continue then I believed him that he could. Neither of them spoke and said at any time that they weren't able to continue. I may be their leader but I cannot hold their hands every second of a mission. They have to be able to take care of themselves in a fight."

"Still, you pushed them onward. You failed to follow protocol and we both know why." The Hokage countered evenly.

The Hokage's demeanor pissed Tama off in that moment and what followed was a storm of rage directed at his superior.

"ALRIGHT. YOU NEED TO HEAR ME SAY IT OUT LOUD? FINE! I PUSHED MY TEAM BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THAT BASTARD KAKASHI TO GET THE GLORY ON MY MISSION."

The Hokage wasn't impressed with the sudden outburst. He refused to allow this young punk to get the better of him. He kept an even sharp gaze on Tama, but he didn't have to say anything. Commander Koga was the one who spoke up in fury.

"GET YOUR TEMPER UNDER CONTROL, SUGIMOTO, NOW!"

Tama sent his angered gaze immediately over at the commander and for a few tense seconds it looked like the two men would come to blows. Despite the fact that Sugimoto was in restraints. The standoff ended as quickly as it begun with Tama looking away from the commander. The room met with abrupt silence then for another few seconds before Tama was able to continue on; but his anger was still seething from his voice.

"I admit that I let my anger and hatred for that bastard get the better of me this time. I was so busy every day trying to prove that I was an even better shinobi than he is. I wanted the Fourth Hokage to notice my ability and start acknowledging someone that was a real shinobi. I wanted to be able to one day sit in commander Koga's seat in Anbu. My dream would have been realized had it not been for your obsession with him."

Tama was now looking solely at the Hokage again. He let the last few words of his statement become extra bitter as they had left his mouth. He wanted to beat the leader to death. He wanted to scream in rage and rip every follicle of hair out of the man's head. He began to sway from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep from rushing at the Hokage. It only angered him more when the Fourth didn't seem the least bit afraid of him. Instead the man remained unmoved while propped against his desk and his gaze never left Tama's. The calm tenor of the leader's voice met his ears with the proof that, he didn't fear Tama.

"Tama, I have just one more thing to ask of you."

"What?"

When you wrote your report you said that Kakashi was belligerent and defied the order to retreat into the trees. You said that he stayed on the ground and that both Raven and Boar was able to safely get in to the trees under their own power. However, at the academy you told the students that Kakashi had helped Boar get into the trees. Why say this to the students if your goal was to slander Kakashi?"

"I wrote the report after I returned from speaking with the children. It was then as I was writing the report that I had decided to embellish the account by saying that Kakashi had stayed on the ground alone. I didn't think my superiors would think much of it, since the jerk already has a reputation of getting his teams destroyed. It would have been easy enough or, so I thought to have the blame shifted from me to him. As long as there was doubt, no one would be able to say with certainty that I was solely responsible for anything."

"I see…. It is as I suspected all along. You got caught up in outperforming Kakashi in the field and pushed your men to hard. Costly mistakes were made that jeopardized the mission from jump. Beginning with ignoring the surveillance bulletin on Orochimaru. You failed to follow protocol continuously throughout the mission in hopes of some vain glory and do you know what the worst part of all of this is?"

"No."

"The worst part about all of this is the fact you don't know the truth about what happened to Kakashi during the Third Great Ninja War. You only know what your father fed you. The same garbage that a lot of people had been fed and still believe. As I told your father earlier, Tama, I now say to you. I was there. I was Kakashi's superior officer long before I became Hokage."

At this admission, Tama appeared shocked. He knew that the Hokage had been a high ranked Jounin during the war. He also knew that he was Kakashi's sensei at the time of the war, but Tama also knew that Kakashi had been promoted to Jounin at the time of the incident that claimed the first of his two team mates lives. Tama had heard that the Hokage or rather, Minato had gone off to support their troops on the front lines and left Kakashi with his team and their mission. What Tama didn't know was that Minato was able to return to his team in time to save his remaining students. Thus, Tama was shocked to learn that the Hokage had clear knowledge of it.

He swallowed hard at hearing this given statement. Minato went on speaking. The cool expression on his face morphing into an angered determined one. It was at this point, that Tama began to realize the seriousness of his situation all too late. The Fourth Hokage looked threatening to the ex-Anbu now because his life was now literally in the leader's hands.

"I know the facts of the case and why he wasn't found guilty. Neither the time frame nor the circumstances surrounding the events could have placed Kakashi as the murderer of Obito. With Rin, again the circumstances and the decision that she ultimately made for herself made it impossible for it to have been Kakashi wanting to murder her.

The Fourth moved a step away again from the desk while he continued speaking.

"After it was over, the Third Hokage made the decision to launch an investigation into the incident. He along with a team of high ranking officers chosen by this council investigated and presented their findings. If you had been having any doubts about working with Kakashi because of the war and his part in it. You should have gone and seen the Third Hokage about it. That would have been the right course of action to take. Instead of carrying on a meaningless feud that has ended in you killing your own team. I hereby order you to submit to a psyche review. Kakashi has already submitted to one. So we already know one side of the story. Now we will have yours. Inoichi and two other sensory ninja from different clans will all do a review of your memories."

"What?!" Tama interjected incredulously. "You're going to probe my mind? This has to be against the law. I refuse to submit to this. I want my lawyer." He rose frantically from his seat while shaking his head no at the same time.

The Hokage wasn't going to be deterred. He calmly explained the law.

"Under the law a mental probe can be given as part of an interrogation. If the persons involved are in a situation that cannot be determined any other way. It is just your word against his and that can't be allowed. We want the truth, Tama and we will have it. "

"Besides." Interjected Urata Haruki. "This is the only way to truly determine what has happened out in the field during that mission. We have eyewitness accounts about the surveillance notification board. We also have past reports of misconduct from your previous team and they have agreed to testify if needed to back those reports up. However, we do not have eyewitnesses of what took place in the field due to the other two men on that mission have died. We cannot go by what you said alone. You have shown us that you are a liar. You have lied to us willingly to protect yourself from the consequences of your own actions. You cannot be trusted."

"Wait! Give me another chance. Please!" Begged Tama. His bravado now leaving him completely.

 _The Ugly Truth of it All_

The plea fell on deaf ears as the Hokage motioned first to Shukaku and then addressed him.

"Shukaku, please usher in the sensory team."

The sensory shinobi came in immediately. Tama felt panic start to set in as he was forcibly made to sit in a chair by two of the Anbu guards in the room. Inoichi approached swiftly and after a few swift hand signs, he placed his hand on top of Tama's head. Tama struggled to no avail and within five minutes Inoichi had everything that had happened. He was then followed by the other two men. Once they had finished the probe they each turned to the Hokage and Inoichi being the voice for all three men now spoke up.

"We are ready to give you the results of our findings along with what we learned from Kakashi as well."

"Good. Guards, please take, Tama Sugimoto and keep him under guard outside this room until we have determined sentencing of him."

"Yes, sir."

The guards did as they was told and hauled Tama out of the chair leaving the room immediately. Tama was directed to sit on a bench just a few feet from the room and wait. Inside the chamber the Fourth and council got down to the business at hand.

"I would like the three of you to come up here and report your findings to this council." The Fourth said as he moved away from the podium.

The men walked over and as they did so, they decided to let Inoichi start them off. He stood at the front of the desk as the Hokage had now moved over to give them room. Inoichi looked over the room.

"Gentlemen, I will start with Kakashi's probe first if you don't mind?"

"No go right ahead." Head councilman, Urata replied.

"Everything that Kakashi has told you either directly or through his report of what happened was just as he said it was. We as a team have found nothing hidden from you in his report of the events."

"As for Tama then?" Replied the Hokage.

"We found that he was still lying even after he came in here."

"WHAT?!" Shouted Councilman Suzaki in shock.

"Tama has lied during his time on the stand."

"At what point then? Part of it or all of it?" Again the Fourth asked.

"Part of it was a lie. When he said that bit about Boar's injury being looked at by him."

The room was tight with silent tension as everyone knew that what Inoichi said next was going to make the truth of the matter even uglier.

"The truth is ….Tama saw the injury as an opportunity to pin blame on Kakashi."

"I don't quite understand." Shukaku interjected in a confused tone. "Inoichi what exactly do you mean by that last statement."

"I mean that Tama had made the conscience decision to not properly take care of Boar's wound. He had lied to him about just how bad the wound really was and made the wound to grow worse. What we saw in our probes was that Tama saw that the wound was beginning to get infected by the time they had left for Briar's Crossroads to meet up with Kakashi. It was at this time when he began to devise the plan that would get Boar killed and have the blame pinned on Kakashi. The only thing was…."

Here Inoichi paused because the memories he and his fellow sensory shinobi saw were deeply disturbing to him.

"Inoichi?"

"I'm sorry it's just that seeing what was really going on inside his mind. Knowing the thoughts that were going through Tama's mind as he carried on with this insane scheme of his is hard to take."

"I won't say that I can fully understand it, so please forgive me, Inoichi, but I must ask you to please continue. This council needs to know what all three of you saw." The Head councilman Haruki mildly demanded.

"Yes, of course. Forgive me." Inoichi replied somberly. "What I'm trying to say is that Tama had planned all along of killing Boar once he had become injured. He saw this as an ample opportunity to pin the blame on Kakashi and force him into prison or even execution. The problem was that Raven died and Raven wasn't supposed to have died."

At this point the second member of the sensory team spoke up and continued on.

"Tama had thought to have Boar die during the second part of the mission. He thought that somehow he could leave Boar fighting the enemy alone. They were outnumbered and it was a sure bet that Boar would have fallen. Tama had hoped that the exhaustion from running for three days after having received the wound during the first half of the mission and then by not allowing the team to rest up before the second half. Tama was sure that Boar would drop at some point during the second half of the mission even with Kakashi there as support. However, Kakashi did his part and supported Boar throughout the fight. Tama was left with no other option but to return home and hope that somewhere along the way another opportunity would arise were he could kill Boar himself and make it look like Kakashi had done it."

Silence prevailed once the second man stopped. Everyone was shocked mildly by what they were hearing. What they were learning now changes everything. This was no longer a case of misconduct that led to murder. This was a murder trial in its entirety. The consequences and their following repercussions would most certainly lead to a very dark place for the defendant. The third member of the team began to conclude the team's findings.

"What Tama also didn't plan on was Orochimaru's men showing up ten miles later. He lied when he said that he didn't know the men that were following them. He has seen Kabuto before on another mission he had been on six months prior to this one. It was true that he had not seen the bulletin board though and so he didn't know why they were being followed; but it didn't matter to him. For Tama saw an opportunity and he was going to take it. The part about his fighting being as if he had not fought Kabuto before was just an act. Tama intentionally fought a sloppy fight to push things in a detrimental situation for his team and for Kakashi in particular. What Tama had not anticipated was Raven jumping in at the last to give covering fire for Kakashi and Boar to escape that enemy ninja's attack. Tama was fully aware of what was happening on the battlefield. His claim that he was so caught up in Kabuto was again a lie. He was watching Boar in particular and when the enemy had absorbed Boar's chakra, Tama knew that it was game over for him. When he gave the order to get into the trees, Tama knew that Kakashi would try to save his comrade and it was hoped that the enemy would take him out along with Boar; but then Raven jumped in and that ruined everything."

Here the speaker paused for a moment to allow what he had just said to be completely absorbed. The Fourth knew that there was still more and after letting a few moments go by he then asked the man to continue. With a nod of acknowledgement the shinobi did so.

"Tama was furious that everything failed and that he was now having to return with Kakashi in tow. He refused to help with preparing the bodies for the return trip home and sat in the trees now thinking of a plan that would minimize his role in what happened. It was during that time period that Tama came up with the idea of just using Kakashi's past as his main weapon. If he could cast doubt in people's minds about his nemesis then they would focus just as hard or even harder on Kakashi. Therefore, upon their return he made a beeline to the sergeant responsible for debriefing of teams returning. He asked him to allow him to go to the academy because he needed to speak with a student there."

"Who was this sergeant?"

"It was, Nori Chiba, sir."

"I see. Please continue."

"Tama had decided that he would first cast doubt in your son's mind. If Naruto could be persuaded to believe that maybe Kakashi was possibly guilty than he would most likely go home and want to discuss Kakashi's conduct on the mission. Which Tama was hoping would make You, Hokage, sir to rethink the situation due to your son's questioning. Tama did not know just how close Naruto was to Kakashi however. He then left there and went to some of most important influential people in his life that could be counted on to spread his lies of Kakashi around the village. Beginning with his father-in-law and branching out Tama spread his seeds of doubt. Once he had finished he quickly returned and wrote his report of the events doing as he said he did. Embellishing the report to fit the lies he had spread."

The third member of the sensory team stopped. There was no more to really say now. What happened next would come from the Hokage and the Jounin council. Minato pondered out the action that needed to be taken.

"Well to be honest, that was far more than what I was expecting." Replied Head councilman Haruki. "To think that he was willing to kill his own team mate and even his nemesis is just…it's just out there."

"I agree." Added the Hokage. "I think it is safe to say that we will need that report of six months ago where Tama went on that mission that led to him meeting Kabuto. We will need that as proof of yet another lie being exposed."

"Yes, I will get to work on that immediately. Replied commander Koga. "I will also pull his last team from the roster for a few days. We should still get that testimony from them of Tama's past behaviors."

"Yes, let's gather everything up that we will need to complete this court martial by next Wednesday at the same time. The Fourth Hokage concurred. Then he moved even further away from the large desk while he continued to speak.

"I want an autopsy done on both of Tama's team mates as soon as humanly possible. I also want the sensory team to write up their findings in separate reports. We need to log the information learned. Also I want Tama locked up until these proceeding conclude in a week. He is to have no contact with anyone. I don't want them planning anything like an escape for an example."

Yes, I'll get on it right away." Commander Koga informed.

"Councilman Fuji, I need you to speak with the media. I don't want any specifics given to the public at this time. They only need to know that Tama is under investigation and is being held until his court martial is over. The public has already been told things that were either out and out lies or partial truths. So we need to tell them something though I would have preferred to have kept this quiet until we had concluded with our findings."

"It is obvious that this is the reason why Tama wanted out to the public as soon as, he and Kakashi had returned. He wants the village to be a part of his trial." Jiraiya said with annoyance in his voice. "We're going to have to be careful from here on out as, they will be watching us very closely."

"I concur with you on this. Tama's father is connected and thus so is Tama. He was very smug when he first came in here. He knows that he has their backing and will try to use it to his advantage. Which is why I don't want anyone near him."

Minato looks around the room before saying his next line. Everyone is looking determined and this is exactly what he wants to see right now.

"Okay, people let's do this thing."

Jiraiya feels it necessary to make one last point before he leaves.

"You know that his father will fight us on what we decide as a fair punishment." Jiraiya added.

"It doesn't matter." The Fourth interjected. "I think we all know where we're going with this and if Takeo Sugimoto wants to fight for his son then so be it. He has the right; but not that it will do him any good. Tama set out to murder a team mate and pin the blame on a fellow comrade. This is something that Kakashi wouldn't ever do and has never done."

The council broke up and headed out. They knew what they had to do. Gather the information and evidence and secure it for the court martial. Armed with the testimonies of the sensory team, the council was determined to bring justice to two of their fallen warriors and end the career of another who so callously threw away their lives for the sake of a grudge. The hearing was disturbing and unforgiveable in their eyes and they were sworn to not only bring justice but also enforce the code of ethics that is part of the military code.

Two of the Council left to go to the morgue for the autopsies that they already knew would probably have been started by now. The council had asked for both of the deceased bodies to be kept and not given to the families until after an investigation was completed. Both council members knew that it was too soon for the coroner to be done with the bodies just yet, but they also knew that they would still find some early findings that the coroner would be willing to share. The councilmen named Akita and Nakama appeared at the doorstep of the coroner's office. Nakama knocked on the office door.

Inside the untidy office was a man of medium build and starting to show his age a little. He was standing near his desk holding a handful of papers. His eyes were intently going over every word on the first page he was looking at until the knock on his door. He put the papers down and went to answer the door.

"Greetings, Coroner I think you know why we are here?"

"Ah, yes I do and your timing is excellent. Please come with me. I want to show you both something at the examination room."

"Of course."

The men started down the hall with the coroner leading the way. Once they arrived the coroner pushed open one of the double swinging doors to allow them inside. They all walked on in and both councilmen were immediately hit with the faint smell of bleach and the cool air of the room. Both Raven's and Boar's bodies were lying on tables in the cold sterile atmosphere. Councilman Nakama shivered both from the temperature as well as, from seeing the bodies of the two men. A sheet was covering each from the chest down to the ankles and Boar's shoulder wound was looking nasty even though the body had been kept somewhat frozen to keep it from rotting. It made him think of just how painful that wound had to been during the time Boar was still alive.

The coroner was walking over to Raven's table and turned back slightly to continue addressing both council members.

"So I must start by telling you that I have finished Raven's autopsy, but Boar's I've only just started."

"That's good." Akita stated. "We're just glad that you were able to make this a priority one."

"Ah, wasn't hard after hearing the rumor mill that's busy churning since yesterday. It never ceases to amaze me just how fast gossip and rumors can get around."

"Well Jackal is partly responsible for that happening."

"Hm…so I've learned." The coroner said with a snort. "Anyway let me tell you what I have learned about Raven."

"Please do, sir."

"Raven was indeed running low on chakra by the time they completed the second part of their mission. His chakra circulatory system was beginning to show signs of stress by that time. I could make this determination due to the fact that some of his microscopic channels had been damaged. This was the beginning of chakra depletion. As you know, the channels run through the entire body connecting vital points. "

"In other words, you are saying that Raven's chakra channels were beginning to shut down."

"Yes and it only got worse when they encountered another enemy later. By the time that fight started Raven was trying to stick with using taijutsu for most of the fight as, he was trying to preserve what little chakra he had left."

The coroner then proceeded to move to the side a little so that the men could see what he was going to show them. He gently lifted Raven's left hand to show the men the damage.

"His body shows signs of bruising and lacerations everywhere which is common in a hand to hand fight using kunai as the main weapon of support."

"I can only imagine how exhausted and in pain, Raven must have been in that last fight."

"Yes, and here is something else I want to show you."

The coroner then gently placed Raven's hand back down and moved around to the opposite side of the table so that he was now on the right side. The two councilmen walked up closer to the body from the left side; as the coroner pulled back the sheet exposing the man's opened chest cavity and pointed with a latex gloved finger at the deceased man's heart.

"Here you can see the final results of the punishment his body took. Here the chakra network running from the heart is completely destroyed. This was probably due to Raven's final attack used to save his team mates."

Both councilmen peered into the opened chest cavity at the heart. It had lost its shape and was blackened. Akita took a step back and Nakama let out a shaky whistle.

"Raven didn't die by the hand of the enemy." The coroner continued. "He died seconds before the enemy had made contact with his feet and pulled him under. By the time Raven's head was just above the surface of the ground his heart had exploded. He was already dead."

"Damn…what a hell of a way to go but then if you had to go like that it's the only way for a true shinobi."

"Yes, to die in defense of your comrades is honorable to the highest degree. Which makes what Jackal did all that more unforgiveable."

Nakama now turns to the coroner and speaks.

"Kadowaki, we will need a written report of your findings on Raven as soon as humanly possible."

"Yes, of course, you will have it within the hour. I just want to finish up and make sure that I haven't missed anything."

"Good. We will also need Boar's autopsy report as soon as that can be done. The Hokage wants to get everything wrapped up for the court martial coming up." Akita adds while moving away from the body.

It unnerved him to be standing there looking into the Raven's open chest at a heart that was given to save the lives of others. It was the pure reality of it staring him smack in the face that spoke volumes to him about what being a shinobi meant and to see this heart destroyed because of a fool made Akita want to vomit.

"When is the trial date, if I may ask?" Kadowaki inquired as he watched councilman Akita back away from the corpse.

"It will happen next Wednesday morning at nine O'clock." Nakama replied still looking at Raven's heart with a seemingly frustrated expression.

There was silence for a few moments until it made two of the men uncomfortable. The coroner and councilman Akita, began to wonder what was wrong that Nakama was so entranced at the Anbu's heart. Akita was about to say something to him when Nakama looked up at the both of them.

"The fact that Tama knew that Boar was injured was bad enough, but to have him suffer for so long and Raven, who had to been enduring his own pain in silence during the second part of the mission on makes me want not only to beat the hell out of Tama but also beat his father's ass as well. There can be no compromise when dealing with those two idiots."

"I agree. Takeo will most likely fight to keep his son out of prison but he better be more concerned about his son even living through this once this court martial is over I can see the Hokage giving the death penalty to Tama."

"Yes, I think he knows that already, Nakama. Still he will try and claim that Kakashi Hatake was responsible in some way in hopes that the boy's reputation will sway the jurors' decision as well as the public."

"He can fight but it won't do him any good. After seeing this I'm more determined than ever to see that justice is done and that it is done correctly."

Akita looks over at the coroner and nods his head as he says.

"Kadowaki, thank you for your time. We will leave you now to finish up. We look forward to your reports and one other thing. This you mostly likely already know but please keep your schedule open for next Wednesday. I believe that we will be needing your expert testimony on the stand."

"You got it and anything else you need don't hesitate to let me know."

"We will. Thanks."

Both council members shook the coroner's hand before leaving rather swiftly from the room. There was still much to be done and they felt motivated to ensure that those things were done.

 _Media Blitz_

In Konoha, there are only two newspapers for all the thousands of people that live within the enormous hidden village. There are three news stations that also call the Leaf their home. The two newspapers, the _Konoha Times_ and the _Leaf Connection_ are rather gentile about how they treat each other when it comes to pursuing more readers. They happily split the reader market well enough but keep close tabs on each other without infringing on the others rights. Within the media stations however, the same can't be said. Each station prides itself on being unique in its approach of getting and presenting the news to their viewers and ratings wars between the three can become heated and even infamous at times.

News made or broke a company designed to bring the fastest the most accurate happening news to the knowledge hungry villagers. News that was gossip worthy around the water coolers and employee lunch rooms across the village was what made each news station sing. So each station along with the two newspapers were forever sending out their employees on the mission of sniffing out anything news worthy and they hit pay dirt with the scandalous mission from an Anbu team. They were all making quite the spectacle of themselves some might say. As they ran around practically harassing any ninja they saw for answers to the questions that, as they put it. " _The public has a right to know!"_

The popular line from the press was beginning to get on the nerves of many of Konoha's warriors as they found themselves quickly surrounded by media hounds shoving microphones in their faces or having flashbulbs nearly blinding them every few blocks they went. The incessant bombardment of questions that neither the ninja wanted to answer or even cared to share with the public made many shinobi run straight to the Hokage tower demanding the nuisance to stop. They were all told that the matter would be taken care of in two days as, Jounin councilman Yuudai Fuji was holding a press conference on January fourteenth at ten in the morning.

Thus here it was two days later on the fifteenth and Councilman Fuji was preparing to have the doors opened in press room three when he got the first sign that this was going to be annoying an event as hell. The press having seen him inside immediately made their way over to the doors. They started to pound on the double glass doors demanding entrance. All the while there were flashbulbs and cameras busy either taking pictures or filming. Councilman Fuji glanced from them over to the far right wall where a large wall clock chimed away the time. The time device showed that it was only a quarter after nine. He sighed and closed his eyes while the pounding on the glass continued.

However, after only a few minutes of this, Councilman Fuji was finding himself becoming irritated. The press could really make a nuisance of themselves quickly and today was no exception. He saw more photographers come to the seen accompanied by a few more cameramen and reporters. He wondered briefly just how many reporters were there in Konoha. At the time, he had decided the fastest way to gain attention and relay news was to gather all of Konoha's news media people in one place. So he had sent an invitation by messengers to each of the media stations and newspapers.

' _This is going to call for several drinks after this is over with. I don't know why I just boldly agreed to this assignment. I must hate myself. Either that or I was an ass in a previous life._ ' He mused annoyed with himself.

The beating on the glass gave way to shouting questions hoping that the councilman would get tired of their constant questioning and just open the door. Fuji couldn't understand that line of logic. There was no way in hell he was the one who was opening those doors. The Anbu team assigned to keep order here were going to do that. Then a thought rushed to the forefront of his mind reprimanding him. _'You should know better than that, Fuji. You don't want to face this crowd and you want them too? What the hell man? Man- up and do something that makes sense for craps sake!'_

He quickly sent out a call for additional back-up for the three man team of Anbu who were assigned guard duty here. Outside the doors the crowd seemed to sense something was happening and became even more insistent of being heard. The Anbu within the conference room looked ready for anything and Fuji didn't blame them; but nothing the crowd did will make him open before he had too. The two additional teams arrived just before the hour hand struck ten O'clock and the ensuing riot began. None of the people with in the room were quite ready for what was going to happen that morning, if they had they would've called the whole thing off and gone home.

Sadashi Komura, was a bright young woman. She was twenty-three years old. She had a figure that kept men's eyes roving all over her a lot of the time. She was proud of that fact. She was very beautiful and knew it too. She was also just as proud of her job. She was the top news reporter for television news station K.V.N. Sadashi worked hard to get where she was and didn't use the route some women took to get ahead even if she liked men's attention. She was determined to do things right and staying true to her name she was an ambitious one. She saw herself becoming the anchor woman on set one day.

Still, Sadashi knew there was the work of climbing the top before her. She had been in hot pursuit of rumors that, she had overheard while on lunch break. She and cameraman Taro, overheard the juicy gossip of an Anbu team meeting with disaster on a mission. It got even better when they heard that only two people had survived to tell the tale. What piqued her interest most was who one of those people was, Kakashi Hatake. This was going to be a great story she just knew it. She was quick to end her lunch and run back to see her boss. She wanted to be the one to land this scoop of a story.

When she returned to the television station, Sadashi was told that her boss wanted to see her A.S.A.P. She was about to learn was that her boss Mr. Yaguchi, felt the same. He had received an invitation to a press conference that was being held on Friday, January fourteenth at ten O'clock in the morning. It was just two days away and as soon as, his number one reporter came rushing into his office. He rushed around his desk and nearly hugged her. Sadashi knew that he was an excitable man and realized that something must have happened while she was on her way back. She found she was right when he was quick to tell her to make plans on being there this Friday and get the scoop of the century!

Sadashi was just as determined as her boss to get this story. She was also happy that she didn't have to ask him for the honor. This wasn't the run of the mill stories that she has been chasing lately. This was one of those stories that only comes around every decade. So here she was yelling like every other press media hound that was here at the conference hall. She knew that she would have to think of some damn good questions if she wanted to make her boss proud and move herself just a little higher on that career ladder.

At the back of the crowd, Tatsuya Wada, was eager to be heard; but only once the doors of this conference opened. He knew better than the other morons here that, the council wouldn't open the doors before the set time. These idiots were just wearing themselves out with their eagerness to please bosses that weren't even here to see them act a fool. He smirked as he leaned back against the wall and taking a drag off his cigarette. Maybe someday these reporters will learn some patience. Maybe.

Tatsuya was thirty-four years old and though he was still young; he was an old hand at this game. He worked at newstation L.V.N network. A strong contender for the _'Best news media station of the year award'_. He wanted to bag the best story he could about this Anbu team disaster. Tatsuya like his counterpart, Sadashi, was the top reporter for his station and like her, he wanted to anchor the newsroom one day and in his case, it could happen any time now.

Yet, Tatsuya felt a bit of concern. He wasn't a monster. He knew that these were people that had gone through hell. What Tatsuya was about to do would make their lives even harder, especially since one of the men involved was Hatake. Everyone knew Kakashi's story. Tatsuya himself was one of the reporters that covered Kakashi's father, Sakumo's end of a brilliant career that went down in flames. He was there to see firsthand the persecution that followed that man and his child everywhere they went. Every time they left their house. Tatsuya came to understand only after the death of the elder Hatake that, his reporting played a role in that man's death.

Tatsuya was in his early twenties back then. He was barely out of college when he landed a job with L.V.N soon after. He was eager to prove that he had what it took to be a hard line reporter. That was until, Sakumo's death and the blank expression of the child that was left behind, but it was Kakashi's eyes that would haunt Tatsuya for years afterwards. Those eyes were filled with pain and anger, but more than anything loss. An undeniable sense of loss and Tatsuya knew that he was partly responsible for it. His reporting encouraged the village to continue to attack a man that was already down emotionally and mentally. It was his reporting that caused such hardships to the little family and it was his reporting that helped push the man to such despair that he took his own life and left his son behind to weather all that would come after.

Since then, Tatsuya has calmed his reporting down a bit. He tries to keep in mind the families that are affected when a member ends up in a tragic situation. Still, news is news and Tatsuya Wada is a reporter. Therefore, he must get the facts of an event and sometimes that means doing some things that aren't very nice. It is part of his job and today would be no different. His only wish had been that it wasn't Hatake involved when he first heard about the incident; but didn't know who the players where. Now, that the two men are known there is no way around it.

Newspaper reporter, Reiji Esumi was on the right edge of the crowd of reporters. He wasn't making any sound but was watching the proceeding within the conference room with mild interest. He knew of Councilman Fuji. The man was going to play hard ball with the media if, the media pushed him in that direction. Esumi could only smirk at the thought. Looking around now at the crowd he was in. He could easily see this happening. Everyone was wound tighter than a drum head right now. If this crowd kept it up, Esumi was pretty sure they would be seeing extra Anbu outside the conference room at any moment. This brought another smirk to his lips. Seeing a couple of rival reporters looking at him like he was weird, Reiji frowned at them and looked back inside the room he so eagerly wanted to be in.

Reiji was twenty nine years old and has been a reporter for the _Konoha Times_ , for the past four years. He is a family man with two small children and a wife that he adores and she reciprocates those feelings in return. As far as he is concerned, life is great and being a newspaper reporter is the best job he could ever have. Unlike others who dream of advancement, Reiji was content to just remain where he was in life.

This story was going to be the top story of the year. There was no doubt about that in Esumi's mind. He was a hundred percent sure that everyone else here felt the same. Being from a newspaper, Reiji knew that he was going to have be extra aggressive if he planned on getting answers to the questions he had prepared and even went to the trouble of writing them down in his little memo book for the occasion. Newspapers had it rough because they were in competition with television stations. The news always came out the same day from the stations along with video to back it all up. Newspapers could only get the news out the following day and there were only black and white photos of the events. Some did get printed in color, if they were important enough but otherwise, you got accurate reporting on events but a day late.

For a newspaper to do well in Konoha, the paper had to have some special features that the television stations didn't have. In this case, Konoha times, brought professional opinions from top journalist in the field to write their views of a situation. People like to discuss events with others. They even like to debate the facts of a case, or the reasons a person in the news article chose for doing what they did. This was where newspaper could shine in the Leaf. They brought people together. They made people think about the issues. Things are slowed down and people are more easily able to digest what they are being given.

Reiji Esumi, was considered a pro at determining what an outcome would be for people of violent crimes. He spoke out against such violent members of society through his articles and garnered much attention and praise from the public for his views. The views he held for the criminals but also for his views of the victims. He cared deeply for the victims and this wasn't lost on the readers of the Konoha Times. He was like a hero to most people in the village. Today he was ready for his next big article with his most powerful statements to be made yet. He was here to learn as much as he could about the two Anbu involved and if Hatake was at all responsible, in any way of causing the deaths of the other two men. Reiji, vowed he would end Hatake's career and if possible his life.

 _A Conference Room of Chaos_

Councilman Fuji looked back up at the wall clock and felt a shudder run down his spine along with a twist to his gut. It was time. He looked down at his own time piece to confirm what the wall clock was showing him. He had hoped that it was wrong and that his watch was going to say that he still had ten more minutes, but sadly the watch was in agreement with the wall clock and Fuji found himself cussing softly under his breath. He looked over now at the first team of Anbu. They were close to the doors and their captain was standing resolute and looking directly at the councilman in anticipation. Fuji couldn't help but smirk. ' _This kid is bold and ready for anything.'_ He thought with pride. ' _This is the way that all Anbu should be….fearless._ ' Without further thought, Fuji gave the order.

"It is time. Please open the doors, Crow."

The Anbu named Crow acknowledged the councilman and went and opened the doors along with a member of his team in the snake mask. The rest of the Anbu teams prepared themselves. Somehow everyone in the room was sensing that something was off with the crowd outside the doors. They seemed way too excited and eager for this event and the Anbu felt certain that something would happen at some point. So they were feeling the adrenaline beginning to pump already and couldn't help but feel excited themselves. Maybe this assignment wouldn't be boring after all.

When Sadashi saw that the Anbu captain was moving towards the doors her heart sped up a bit. She also stopped her pounding on the glass and quieted down. This was it. It was time to get answers. Every other reporter with her had done like her and quieted themselves. The cameramen and photographers stopped what they were doing as well and prepared to join their partners into the room. As the captain began to unlock the double doors. The crowd outside moved back a little out of respect to what would happen if they were foolish enough to rush the Anbu team on the other side.

Crow and his team mate Snake began pulling the doors open. When he saw the crowd begin to move, Tatsuya dropped his cigarette onto the ceramic tiled floor and crushed it under his foot. Then he followed the rest of the media quietly into the room. They surprised the councilman when they entered. Councilman Fuji, expected them all to rush on in, but the reporters behaved themselves and had come in civilly much to the councilman's relieve. The Anbu on the other hand remained on guard. They knew the potential was there for trouble.

As soon as, the last man was within the confines of the room. Crow and Snake closed the doors and quickly took their assigned positions during this conference. The reporters filed into the rows of chairs that were there for their use. They saw the councilman say something to another of the Anbu, this one wearing the Lion mask, and then proceed to stride up to the podium.

When the councilman got to the podium he shuffled some papers in front of him swiftly for a few seconds and then his hands set them down. All eyes saw him move those hands to rest near the sides of the podium. He was now ready to address the press. They in turn were ready for anything. The councilman took in the press gathered this morning before he spoke. There were several familiar faces in the crowd, but there were a few new faces as well. All of them had badges that listed their names but also that they were apprentices.

' _Well, here we go.'_ Fuji mused and then began to speak to the press.

"Greetings. For those of you in this crowd who are old hands at Jounin council press conferences. You know who I am and I you. As for the new faces that I see in the crowd. I shall introduce myself. My name is Fuji. Yuudai Fuji. I welcome all of you to this conference and thank you as well for coming."

' _Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on old man.' Sadashi thought impatient. 'Let's get to why we all came here."_

Unaware of her thoughts, Fuji continued on.

"Now that all being said, I would like to-." Fuji didn't finish as a young male reporter in row two stood and cut him off.

"AH COME ON US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW. DID HATAKE KILL THOSE MEN OR NOT?" He shouted in annoyance.

Councilman Fuji quietly stared down the young upstart for several seconds. The expression was as cool as a cucumber but, Tatsuya knew that underneath it all the councilman was already pissed. He smirked at this knowledge. _'Ah looks like things are going to get lively in here faster than I thought.'_

Once again oblivious to the thoughts of a reporter. The councilman calmly returned a reply to the fool in row two.

"It is obvious to me that you are one of the newcomers here today, so I will give you this warning. One more outburst like that from you, sir and you will be escorted out of this room." Fuji threatened and then leaned over the podium slightly while both hands griped the podium tighter in response. His eyes were stern as he looked over the gathered crowd.

"Don't start this press conference off by rubbing me the wrong way from the beginning. I promise you that you will hear nothing at all; if all of you want to start annoying me right from the start."

The young man in row two didn't say anything else and sat back down in a huff still annoyed. The room was once more silent. Satisfied of the outcome of his threat, Fuji continued.

"The Hokage has ordered that a statement be given to the press, as he is aware of the rumors that are flying around the village. The information that I will be providing you comes out of a hearing that took place on Wednesday, January thirteenth."

Fuji pauses a moment and looks over the crowd as though he is considering something. Everyone had been silently jotting down notes in their note pads until now and they all stopped almost simultaneously and looked up at him inquisitively. The next sentence that came from his mouth would shock them.

"The question of was it Hatake or not can be answered now. No. He is not at fault."

This causes the room to explode with human speech as everyone began standing and firing off their questions. The Anbu teams tensed only slightly when the press all stood up at once, but remained in control and kept their positions. Their eyes intense even behind the porcelain masks. Fuji felt himself sigh a mental sigh.

' _Damn. I knew I shouldn't have started with that one, but the question wasn't going to leave this room and we all know that people will go after the young man if, I had said nothing right now._ ' He internalized.

"Councilman, sir, how is it that Hatake isn't responsible? Sadashi inquired.

"Why did the other Anbu that went with him say that it was his fault? It was Tatsuya who spoke this time.

"What does the Hokage have to say about this?" Esumi interjected.

"ARE THE ANBU FALLING APART?" A nameless reporter in the last row shouted. The Anbu guards slightly flinched at that one.

The questions kept coming and Fuji pinched the bridge of his nose before raising both hands in the air to show the press that he was about to speak. They quickly shut their mouths.

"Please, everyone sit down and do this thing the proper way. Wait. Wait until I'm done telling you what I have to say before the bombardment. When that times comes you will raise your hands and not your voices and I will call on you. I will answer as many as I can."

The councilman now surveyed the room to see if they would be compliant. The press as one sat back down and prepared themselves to write what he said next. Another mental sigh was made by Fuji before he tried again.

"A hearing was immediately launched upon the return of both Anbu in question. It was determined that the lead in the mission, Tama Sugimoto had made several breaks from protocol before he left on that fateful mission and again once he returned. We learned that he did not go straight to debriefing as is required but instead went out and published his side of events to the public. At no time has it appeared that Kakashi Hatake, was responsible for the events that happened either before his arrival to take part in the mission nor during the mission's second half. The Hokage and the Jounin council has determined that based on these facts, a court martial will take place on this coming Wednesday January twentieth at nine O'clock for Tama Sugimoto, based on the evidence already gained at the hearing. Farther evidence is being gathered for the court martial for the prosecution and defense."

Fuji ceased speaking and awaited for the reactions of the press. It wouldn't take long.

Seeing that the Councilman was now done speaking. The press wasted no time raising their hands for their questions.

"Yes, you in the front row, Reiji Esumi." The councilman addressed while pointing to the reporter.

"Sir, how is it that the Hokage and the council was quick to determine that the blame is solely that of Tama Sugimoto? I find it hard to believe that such a promising young Anbu with a father on the Jounin council would be responsible in any way."

' _Yeah, you would think that way wouldn't you, Esumi. I'll never understand how you can be so biased and yet say you're not._ ' Fuji countered internally, but verbally he said.

"All I can tell you for the time being is that the hearing gave grounds of misconduct on the part of the captain in charge of the mission. In this case, it was Sugimoto."

"-But that still doesn't explain why the Hokage and the council saw fault in Sugimoto alone. What are the facts that led to their decision that only Sugimoto would be court martialed?" Interjected Sadashi Komura in the same row but on the opposite end from Esumi.

"I am unable to give you anything more than that. Until the court martial is over. There isn't a lot that I can tell you."

"So basically you called us out here to just place blame on a Prominent Councilman's son who just so happens to be the son in law to one of the wealthiest men in this village. Based on evidence you say that directly links to Sugimoto's son?" Again Esumi challenged.

Councilman Fuji wanted to jump over the podium and beat the annoyed look off of the man's face. Instead he decided to sting him with his next words.

"Esumi….I'd be careful about that. I know that you hate Hatake and would love to take him down, but if the man is innocent and all evidence in this case suggests that he is. You'd do well to leave him be, lest you end up sabotaging your own career with your prejudices."

Esumi was angry at that but didn't counter. It was Tatsuya who spoke out of turn next and he was aiming his retort at the angry reporter.

"As a writer, you should know better than to let your personal views cloud your judgement. You claim to be unbiased in your approach to writing but, here you just incriminated yourself by lying. After all it sounds like to me that this is exactly the case here with Sugimoto. It's a case of prejudice plain and simple."

Esumi turned swiftly around in his chair so that he could see the man that was taunting him.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed angrier than before.

He was half turned in his chair and looking back behind him. He strained to see who it was when a hand waved to him three rows back and off to the right. A taunting voice helping Esumi find him.

"Yo, over here." Tatsuya mocked.

Esumi was now even more pissed.

"Wada. I should have known it was you."

"Yes, well you seemed all too caught up in the moment and all." Tatsuya let out with a laugh.

Esumi wasn't finding any humor in what was just said and let Tatsuya know it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD!"

Councilman Fuji was pinching the bridge of his nose again. He gave voice to his growing annoyance.

"Gentlemen, please. If you want to fight take it outside and preferably away from this village block."

Esumi turned around begrudgingly and Tatsuya smirked at him as he did so. The Councilman decided to try and end this press conference as soon as possible. Deciding to scrap the idea of answering anymore questions.

"People of the press this is all that I can give you for now. The court martial will determine Sugimoto's fate. So I would come to the trial and then you will learn far more of the details of the case and what happens in the end. I bid you a good.-"

"WHOA, WAIT A MINUTE! Sadashi shouts out more from shock that the press conference was already over. "You haven't given an explanation as to why Tama Sugimoto is being charged alone. What gives here? You could at least tell us what the charges are right?"

The rest of the reporters gathered were also verbally agreeing with her. Fuji was starting to get annoyed with them.

"I have already told you ma'am, but I will repeat them again for everyone. Sugimoto was the one in charge of the mission. Hatake was merely the support to his team. It was learned that from the beginning of the mission. Sugimoto failed to follow protocol even before meeting up with Hatake for the second part of the mission. There is evidence of misconduct by Sugimoto, before and after the mission was completed. It was also determined that none of the events that led up to the deaths of Sugimoto's team mates were the fault of Hatake. He did his job."

"What are the acts of misconduct?" countered Esumi now standing.

"I've already told you that, I cannot give you more details than that at this time."

"No. It's more like you won't." Esumi countered. "You people know what is going on and you refuse to let the public know. The public has a right to be told the truth." Esumi rambles and then looking around at the other reporters and waving his arms around.

"You know what? I believe the council is in the midst of a cover-up. Everyone knows that the Fourth thinks a great deal of that Hatake." He says with malice.

Another reporter decided to join in by agreeing.

"Yeah, it only stands the reason why the little bastard hasn't been put in jail for the deaths of his team back during the war." The nameless reporter in the second row interjects.

This retort has now infuriated Councilman Fuji. He struggled to remain calm not wanting to give any validity to what was just said but wanting to make it plain that the young Anbu wasn't the one on trial.

"Listen to me." He hissed in fury. When I say that the facts state Hatake's innocence it isn't made up. We have to follow the facts of a case. It would do us no good to pervert the truth. The military as a whole is governed by us, the Jounin Council, therefore we are responsible to carry out investigations. Investigations to seek the truth of a matter. If we did not there would be a tremendous drop in morale among the warriors. Which would lead to internal struggle and would eventually spill over into the public sector. We follow the facts and let it lead the way to the truth. So don't go blaming or accusing anyone in the council or the Hokage himself over what you want to make believe."

The room was starting to get more rowdy now. They felt fueled on by the councilman's heated words.

Sadashi decided to try and get one more answer out of the councilman. She could tell that he wanted to leave immediately and probably would soon. She needed to get one more answer than she and her cameraman who, was standing along the side wall to her left could leave and put together their story.

"Sir, do you believe that Hatake is innocent yourself or are you just going along with the other council members?" Komura challenged. She was sure that it was the latter.

Councilman Fuji never got a chance to say anything. It was another reporter that spoke up.

"Komura, why don't you give it a rest. The man is done answering questions for now."

Sadashi turned sharply around and looked back at the third row. She had recognized the voice of the man that had spoken to her.

"Tatsuya Wada."

"Yeah, that would be me." He chimed in.

"Why don't you go back to your little television station and tell your stupid opinions to the small mined viewers that follow you and let the rest of us alone."

Those were fighting words right there in Tatsuya's mind.

"Oh says the woman that plans on becoming the next anchor by using a push-up bra and make-up."

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Oh, yes I do honey. Don't make smart ass remarks about others when you don't have your shit together to begin with. It will take more than good looks and a sassy mouth to get ahead in this game."

Esumi felt the need to add to the argument. Because the very sound of Wada's voice got on his nerves.

"Wada, you should be one to talk. Weren't you the one that claimed that you would become the next anchor of Leaf Village News? What the hell happened huh? The Sakumo Hatake case give you cold feet?" Reiji Esumi countered viciously.

"Fuck you, Esumi." Tatsuya's anger finally came to the surface.

Fun and games were over now. Tatsuya, was starting to move towards the man that he has decided he hated most in the world right now. The other reporters were also starting to have verbal arguments between themselves as well. Everyone was choosing sides as to whether or not Kakashi was truly innocent of this crime or not. The cameramen felt conflicted as to whether or not they should film what was looking more and more like the beginning of a brawl among their own or just leave it alone. The photographers were facing the same dilemma. Soon enough all hell broke loose among the press.

The Anbu began making their move now. Crow especially wanted to clear the room after this last statement was made from Reiji Esumi. He didn't like it. He didn't like the whole damn thing and he particularly disliked Esumi. The insistence that Kakashi had to be guilty because of past false accusations was infuriating to him. He wanted to just start beating asses beginning with this Esumi character but of course, he could not. The Anbu Commander would have his ass in return.

Without waiting for a command from the councilman, Crow gave the signal that every other Anbu in the room was waiting for and they all launched themselves into the crowd. For his part, the councilman tried one last time to settle the room and dismiss them all. He slammed his fist down onto the podium and admonished the press.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU ARE TO STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE AND LEAVE IMMEDIATELY." He shouted; but it was in vain.

No one was listening to him as, they were far too busy indulging themselves in verbal and physical abuse of each other. They had quickly gone from arguing with the councilman to arguing with each other over Hatake. Then that in turn switched to insulting each other by trying to assert the superiority of one reporter over another and then to which of the news media was better. Cameramen that felt loyalty to their reporter partners immediately joined in the fighting along with several of the photographers who held no loyalties to anyone sense most of them were by all rights freelancers.

The Anbu were trying not to harm the reporters; but it became clear to them, that there were bound to be some hurting people before this was all said and done. People were so caught up in punching, kicking, scratching and biting each other that members of the teams got some of that action unintentionally. Still, each member of the Anbu was swiftly able to retrain several of the reporters and putting restraints on the more rowdy ones. There were several harsh words said at the Anbu as the teams began physically removing reporters from the scene and shoving them outside the conference room.

Councilman Fuji stood back and reached in his pocket for his cell. He immediately called for the military police to come and take away the offending parties. The staff sergeant that had answered the call told him they were on their way and would arrive in less than three minutes. Fuji thanked him and hung up. He then dialed the Hokage's office to let him know that the councilman was now standing in the middle of a free for all.

Meanwhile, the brawl continued with more than thirty reporters in the room swinging at each other. Crow used a little more roughness than necessary due to his anger but was careful not to injure the man he was shoving out the door. There were a few members of the press so incensed over the entire situation that they tried to fight with some of the Anbu. They were quickly placed in restraints. Upon seeing this happening to their fellow reporters. Several others started shoving back at the Anbu. The Anbu weren't having that and swiftly laid down the law.

Crow had pinned a man down and was busy placing restraining cuffs on him. When he glanced over and saw a woman on the back of one of his colleagues punching at the back of his head. She was trying to make him let go of another reporter that apparently she was friends with. Crow decided that enough was enough. When it came to the public, the Anbu was taught to go easy on civilians. They were never to use unnecessary force. In other words, they were not to use ninjutsu or even genjutsu unless it was necessary. Now looking around the room and seeing chaos reign, Crow felt that it was definitely necessary.

Having temporally knocked the man he had restrained out. Crow hollered for everyone's attention. Amazingly he got it and with a swift signal to his colleagues that the civilians didn't understand. He allowed his Sharigan to activate. There went up a collective gasp from the crowd and then everyone became docile and obedient. The Anbu made quick work of getting everyone to follow them out of the room and then out of the building. Crow's genjutsu wouldn't last long as he hadn't intended it to last more than five minutes. Once out of the building the Anbu saw members of the Uchiha military police running to them. A good twenty men and women in all rushed to the scene and relieved the Anbu of those people that had been placed in restraints. They would all be taken into custody. The Anbu teams would later go over there and give their reports. The police would handle it from there.

Crow went back in and reported to Councilman Fuji of the outcome.

"Good job, Crow. You and the rest of the Anbu here today did a fine job."

"Thank you sir. Do you need anything else before I lead my team back to headquarters?"

"No, son that will be all."

"Alright then. I bid you good day sir."

"Ah, you as well."

Crow bowed and then got his team.

"Let's go. We need to get over to the police station before heading back to our own house."

"Yes, sir."

The team left and soon appeared at the military police station. Captain Uchiha was there to greet them much to Crow's disappointment.

"Great job breaking up that mob at the conference, Crow."

"Thank you sir, but I wasn't the only one there you know. Lion, and Eagle were there also." Crow divulged.

"Even so nice job, son."

Crow didn't like the familiarity and especially with his team present. He immediately excused himself and his team from the captain saying that they had come to give their account of the incident. Then once that had been done, Crow led his team back to Anbu Headquarters where he allowed his team a break for lunch. He on the other hand, reported to the commander before leaving for lunch as well. It was only when Crow was alone with his take- out meal in a secluded wooded area near his district, that he pushed the Crow mask up to rest on top of his head.

Itachi was still angry even though the press conference was over. The Sharigan was still activated though he wasn't even aware of it at this point. His surging emotions were the culprit for the Sharigan continuing to spin slowly.

' _I hope that my friend doesn't suffer again over this. The media were acting like a bunch of idiots that refused to believe Kakashi's innocence. The fact that Jackal started fucking everything up even before the two met to complete the second half of the mission should have registered in their minds.'_ He fumed internally. _'I will have to make sure that Kosuke knows about this so, that he can help me look out for Kakashi. He is going to need someone to have his back. There's a part of me that wishes that the press conference would never have happened.'_ Itachi sighed deeply and then looking into his lunch bag that held a tuna salad sandwich and fries didn't seem very appealing to him anymore. He decided to look for Kosuke instead.

 _A Dango Stand Confrontation_

It was now January eighteenth of the calendar year. A bright and unusually warm Monday afternoon in the Leaf. For three young men of Anbu this was especially nice. The Anbu commander had given Kakashi and his friends, Itachi and Kosuke the day off. It was rare when all three friends had the same day off. So they had decided to make the most of it. Kakashi and his friends had decided to go to a dango stand to grab a few of the sweet snacks before heading over to Kosuke's place to play some cards and just basically chill out.

Itachi led the way to the stand and not to just any dango stand but to his favorite. He had been debating, as they walked. On whether or not he should tell Kakashi of what happened at the press conference but had decided against it. In the end, it would only make his friend suffer more. Kakashi had developed a very strong aversion to the press over the years. The fact that they were largely responsible for his father's suicide never leaves Kakashi's mind.

However, Itachi did tell Kosuke about the incident and what was said by the reporters. Once he had learned of everything, Kosuke said that he was glad that he hadn't gotten the call to come over and help secure the conference room. If he had, Kosuke said he most definitely would have busted Esumi in the mouth and gladly had taken the three week suspension because of it. He also said that he never liked people that could remain so closed minded after all this time. Kakashi had proven himself over and over again that he was no monster, but the press still didn't believe it and continued to feed the public's poor views of the Anbu.

The dango stand was now coming into view and Itachi couldn't help but let a small smile appear. He really loved dangos and this place made the best in his opinion.

"Here we are guys." He said. "This is the best kept secret in all of Konoha."

"No really? I thought you being asexual was the best kept secret in this village." Kosuke replied teasingly.

Itachi only chuckled and said while turning to walk backwards to face his friend.

"I let you believe that I am, Kosuke. I'm not a man whore like you."

Kosuke was far from offended. He laughed and jabbed his friend lightly in the shoulder.

"Ah, Itachi I could teach you so much. You would be almost as suave a ladies man as myself and I do mean LADIES MAN not man whore. Even I have a reputation to uphold you know."

Itachi laughed at that one. As for Kakashi, he silently walked along and gave a small smile to his friend's antics. He wanted to be more focused on them and just be able to open up and be carefree like they were being, but eyes were watching him everywhere at the moment. He wasn't deaf, blind or stupid. He knew that people were busy accusing him and loathing him right now. The newspapers and television news gave people what Councilman Fuji wanted them to know, but it was tainted with the prejudice of many of the media's journalists. They gave what was the truth from Councilman Fuji and then painted an ugly picture of Kakashi through so called speculations and personal columns were journalist gave a free for all of bad reasons for what they wanted to believe of Kakashi. Of what they wanted to believe of the Hatake clan. A clan that was now down to just one sole member.

When the friends arrived at the dango stand, Kakashi became apprehensive. The 'stand' was actually a small restaurant that had an outdoor eating area for those who would prefer to sit out and enjoy their food on nice days. As nice as the weather was at this time of year, it still wasn't warm enough to sit out in just yet. Which meant that everyone that was here would all be inside and Kakashi knew that they would have to go inside themselves just to place their orders.

Itachi having sensed his friend's discomfort spoke up quickly.

"It's okay, Kakashi. You don't have to go inside. I'll go and order for all of us, while Kosuke stays out here with you."

"Thanks, Itachi." Relief filled Kakashi's voice.

"Yeah, no problem, Kakashi." Kosuke chimed in. "I'll make sure people mind their own damn business, or they'll get bullshit from me to take home with their orders to go."

This time Kakashi couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. This pleased both of his friends since both have been aware of Kakashi's discomfort during the entire walk. Part of the reason they were bantering back and forth on the walk was in hopes of easing Kakashi's distress, but that plan seemed to only mildly work. Now seeing him feel a little more at ease Itachi, and Kosuke both felt a little more at ease as well. Itachi glanced at the front door of the little restaurant while asking his friends what they wanted.

"So, do we all want the same thing that we usually get, or do either of you want something else this time around?" Itachi asked.

"I'll have the same." Kakashi immediately replied.

"Yeah me too. It has been some time since I've had a craving for a dango." Kosuke absently replied while checking out their surroundings.

"Good. Then I'll get us all the same thing then. Be back in a few."

Itachi left the group to go on inside. While Kosuke and Kakashi walked over towards one of the tables nearest a tree that was closest to the building. The tree was bare still at this time of year and there were even a few leaves that still remained on the table's surface while the rest were scattered around on the ground. Kakashi was busy pushing the leaves around that were between his feet. He was trying to distract himself from the people that were coming and going from the restaurant or just passing by on their way down the street.

It seemed that it was a particularly busy day and it was most likely due to the unseasonably warm day they were having. Still, Kakashi didn't look up much as, he continued to push the leaves from his left foot over to his right foot and back over to his left foot again. This made him produce a swaying motion. His senses were on full alert though, as Kakashi did this. He never let his guard down whenever he was out in the village. Whether that was with someone accompanying him or he was alone.

Kosuke felt his unease and started up a light chatter with him while keeping his eyes peeled for trouble. The realization was dawning on, Kosuke that maybe coming into the public with Kakashi like this wasn't such a good idea after all. People were bound to recognize him and not all of them would be so kind as to leave him alone when they saw him out among them. Words were bound to be said and things such as rocks could be thrown. To make matters worse, Kakashi was hypersensitive to his surroundings right now. Almost to the point that he was in enemy territory instead of home in Konoha.

Kosuke had watched the news on television. What he saw of the press conference was nothing like what Itachi had said transpired at the conference. It didn't surprise him but it had thoroughly upset him. The brawl that took place was conveniently left out of the television broadcast of the event. What most upset him though was the fact that people were still seeing his friend in a wrong light. NO matter how many times it was said that it was Jackal's fault from the very beginning. The media refused to hear it. It was like they were almost demanding to be told a lie just to keep their own belief of Kakashi intact.

He could see people were far too busy to notice the two of them back in the corner by the restaurant to care. Those people that did see them paid them no mind, but the few that did would point a finger or sharply slap the shoulder of their friend who was walking with them and say something derogatory about the masked shinobi in the corner.

Kosuke would give them a glare that meant he was serious about giving them what for if, they did not continue to move on and leave them alone. For the next several minutes people passed on by them either willingly or with a little encouragement from Kosuke. At the same time, Kosuke was keeping his conversation with his friend.

"So, I hear that you beat Itachi in the last spar you guys had."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders briefly while keeping his head down and still moving his leaves.

"I guess. I still think that Itachi would have won it. I just got lucky and hit him before he hit me."

"Well that is still saying something my friend. Itachi is one of the fastest shinobi in this village. The only one faster is the Fourth himself."

"Yeah, it's like I said though, I-." Kakashi abruptly stopped in mid-sentence. His feet stopped moving as well.

Kosuke has worked with Kakashi long enough to know not to ask why he stopped. Kakashi has picked up on a potential threat. As brilliant and gifted as Itachi is, as sharp a sensory type Kosuke himself is known to be. The two of them could not match Kakashi when it came to a sense of personal danger. It was a sixth sense that Kakashi seemed to have and the warning signs were all there. The sudden stop of movement. The intense expression as he looked around and then there was the tenseness of his muscles as if, he would strike in an instant should something or someone tried to attack. Kosuke was well aware of it and found himself shutting up and looking around. He stretched his chakra outward to try and detect who was coming but, he could read nothing. The minuscule amounts of chakra he was sensing right now and all around the two of them were of the villagers themselves. They couldn't possibly be the reason for his friend going on full alert right now. He decided to push his chakra further out but then he heard Kakashi speak.

"Sorry, Kosuke, but I felt a chakra and then it vanished. I think we can expect company coming any minute now."

"Damn. You believe that a ninja is trying to hide their chakra?"

"Yeah, I do and their heading this way."

"They?!" Kosuke said alarmed. He looked all around again but still didn't see anyone that looked even remotely like a ninja.

"Where and how many?"

"They are coming from the south and there are three of them."

"Shit."

"I think it best if, I vacate the premises immediately. I don't want this area to turn into a riot zone because of me. I'll see you back at your place."

Kakashi started to leave but Kosuke grabbed his arm swiftly.

"No, wait. You can't let these people push you around, Kakashi." Kosuke countered. "The military knows that what happened out there wasn't your fault."

"-And that's why whoever these people are that are coming this way now. Are probably being accompanied by villagers that have paid them to protect them. These people want to say something to me and they don't want to risk getting knocked out for saying it."

"Ah, I see. So the cowards have hired Leaf Nin to ensure that doesn't happen. Either that or they want to beat on you some and they want these sell outs to make sure they are the ones who get to do all the hitting and no hurting." Kosuke let out in a bitter tone. "People in this village piss me off to no end at times."

"I can agree with that, but I better go."

Kakashi made to leave again. He was preparing to leap onto the roof of the dango stand and then run for it. With the situation as it now stood, it didn't mean anything good if Kakashi got into an altercation with the villagers. It would only strengthen their belief and opinion of him. He could not let them win. He leaped up onto the roof just as, Itachi came out. The Uchiha immediately turned himself around and looked up at the rooftop.

"What is happening Kakashi?"

"Trouble is here." This was all Kakashi got to say.

The three Leaf Nin came striding into the restaurant's outer dining area with five villagers with them. It was already too late.

"Where do you think you're going Hatake?" A short but well-muscled ninja asked as he took the lead in the group.

Itachi and Kosuke moved closer together.

"Kakashi, get out of here. We can handle this group." Itachi let out with a serious tone.

"No." One of the villagers stepped forward. "We have come to say our peace and say it we will and these ninja were kind enough to help us and make sure we do."

Itachi looked over the group closely. The three ninja the villagers had gotten to help them were no slouches. Each of them belonged with the regular corps and each was Jounin rank. They would make formidable opponents. Itachi also knew these three ninja in particular. They acted as mercenaries within the village. Something that most Leaf shinobi didn't get involved with and for good reason. Having ninja within a village fighting for the village is one thing. Ninja fighting for the village against itself is something entirely different.

' _These three must be getting paid to stand here._ ' Itachi surmised. He then looked at the villagers themselves. They were very well dressed. Some of the clothing Itachi recognized as coming from one of the most expensive shops in all of Konoha. _'-And judging from their clients appearances, I'd say that they are being paid extremely well at that. Still, they should know better than to do this. Their superiors won't take this lightly. Thus, why come here knowing that they would be reported for this action? Did they believe that they would find Kakashi alone and so, no one would believe him if he said that these three were here? Something isn't adding up here.'_

"We came here for dangos not trouble." Itachi informed the group. I suggest you allow us to be on our way."

"We didn't come here for the two of you." The short ninja answered pointing his index and middle fingers at Itachi and Kosuke. "We came here to speak with Hatake. Once our clients have had their say. We will leave the area peacefully."

Kakashi took this as his cue to leap back down. He moved to stand in the fore front of his once team. His last team. He stood tall and unafraid.

"Itachi, Kosuke, go on back to where we were going. I'll follow soon."

"Oh hell no, Kakashi." Kosuke replied. "We are staying right where we are. If these people have something to say then we will just stand and witness it, but if they want their ninja pals to try and kick your ass. Then let it be known Itachi and I will stand our ground with you."

No one could see it, but Kakashi was smiling right now. The thick black mask he wore hid it almost perfectly had it not been for the crinkle in his one visible eye giving his mood away.

The villagers that had hired the three Jounin were now aware of the crowd that was gathering behind them and decided to make their move, as all five men swiftly stepped forward. They truly had not come to fight but only to say what was on their minds or rather the leader of the group did. He now stepped forward from the group and spoke.

"Kakashi Hatake, we don't believe for one second that you are innocent. My name is Ichiru Yokoi and Nori Yokoi was my son. You would remember his as, Boar. My son is gone thanks to you." The man was angry but, even more than this he was grieved. "

"Oh, shit." Kosuke mumbled under his breath.

Itachi remained expressionless as did Kakashi. All three of the young men knew that this situation had now the potential for violence written all over it. All three braced themselves for what was to come. Words are rarely said without some emotion behind them. The more upset or angry a person becomes the more likely a violent encounter is about to ensue. Kakashi and his friends knew they had to be careful in what they said and how they reacted now. Oblivious to what the young Anbu were thinking, Mr. Yokoi continued on.

"My son was a good man. He didn't deserve to die the way he did."

"Honestly, do you even know what happened out there mister?" Again it was Kosuke who had spoken up.

"We heard it on the news and read it in the newspapers." Replied an older man of the group. He had come to be support for his grieving friend as, did the other three men of the group. He went on to say.

"We want to see justice done. So let it be known that we will be at that court martial and if no doubt has been cast on you. We will see to it that you are also brought to justice."

"Look, I'm sorry for your loss. I truly am, but I didn't kill them. My job was support and I did it to the best of my ability. I tried to-."

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES. YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYONE ELSE BUT YOURSELF. YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THIS WAY." Mr. Yokoi shouted.

The crowd behind them was now starting to react as their own emotions were being stirred.

"YOU HAD TO HAVE PLAYED A PART IN THEIR DEATHS, YOU MONSTER!" An angry villager behind the group shouted.

Soon many voices were ringing out. Some were countering the others and this only angered those who believed Kakashi wasn't innocent. To Itachi it was the press conference all over again. Any minute and these people would be rioting in the streets. Worse than this was knowing that the media would have a field day covering it. They would play upon the villagers' anger. They would also play on the amount of injuries that were bound to come from such a violent encounter as a riot. Most of all, they would make damn sure that everyone in the village knew why the riot had taken place and who was caught in the middle of it. Without a second thought, Itachi acted.

"Kakashi, Kosuke. Let's go!"

All three young men made swift hand signs and teleported away from the scene. They rematerialized a good twelve blocks away and quickly leaped down from the rooftop they found themselves standing on and ran for Kosuke's house as fast as they could. Once they arrived. Kosuke was quick to let them all in and closed the door behind him.

"Damn what a mess that was. I'm just glad that we got out of there before anything could really happen." He said a little shaky.

"Maybe it is anyway." Replied Kakashi in a solemn mood.

The other two looked at him silently for a moment. There could be no denying that statement. The villagers could very well be back at the dango stand beating the hell out of each other right now. Ever since the news broke of the case. People have been choosing sides over Kakashi. It wouldn't take much to get a gathering of them arguing and then coming to blows.

Kosuke walked forward placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and as his friend looked up at him, Kosuke tried his best to console him.

"Hey, man don't let them get to you. They are ignorant of the truth but, after this Wednesday's trial has been over and done. They will learn the truth and see how stupid they were being."

"Yeah, maybe they will and then again maybe they won't. I was the one that was stupid." Kakashi counters. "It was stupid of me to think that I could go out in public at a time like this. People have died on a mission that I was a part of. It only makes sense that this would jar people's memory of another mission I was one were people died on a mission during the last war. I have learned that it doesn't matter what the truth is because there will always be people that refuse to let it go because they were the ones that lost a person on that mission and they need to blame me."

"Even so, Kakashi. There are people that used to dislike you but now are giving the benefit of the doubt. The fact that there are people willing to stand in defense of you says a lot. You have worked hard on gaining their trust and this just proves that you have managed to gain trust from some of them now. Don't give up hope." Itachi replied as he walked over to the kitchen table. Looking back at his two friends, he continued.

"Now, how about you go grab the cards, Kosuke and I'll set out the dangos and let's just forget about this village for a while."

"Now that sounds like a plan!"

Kosuke went to his top drawer at the kitchen counter and pulled out a new deck of cards. While Kakashi grabbed some glasses out of another cupboard and brought them to the table. Then went and grabbed the cola out of the fridge. All three sat down and as Kosuke opened the new deck and started shuffling the deck. Itachi finally noticed the new deck while busy placing a small plie of dangos at each friends place at the table.

"Kosuke, what happened to the old deck?"

"Oh, those cards were thrown out over the weekend."

"Why? They were still playable the last time I was over here."

"Yeah, that's true but then I was trying to play solitaire this weekend while drunk and I ended up spewing all over the damn cards and table."

Both Kakashi and Itachi made a grimace at seeing the mental imagine of that. Undeterred by his friends' reaction, Kosuke continued to explain.

"I didn't bother with the clean up until the Sunday morning after I woke up on the kitchen floor and puke in my hair. How the hell do you get puke in your hair?" He asked confusedly and then shrugged.

"I never tell anyone that I know you when they ask, Kosuke. I wouldn't be able to explain it." Kakashi said as he sat at the table. Itachi followed suit.

Kosuke sat down and grinned.

"You guys love me. Being around me is a honor and a privilege that can't be denied because I bring the unusual into your lives."

"Yes, you're unusual, I'll give you that but, I don't mean that in a good way." A smirk appeared on Itachi's face as he said it.

Kakashi just laughed. He needed this. He needed his friends.

 _T he Court Marital begins_

It is now Wednesday, the twentieth day of January. In one hour the trial will begin for Tama Sugimoto, aka Jackal. He sits in his cell waiting to be led out to the showers and dressing rooms. He found it amusing somehow that they were even allowing him a bath and clean clothes for the court martial. A court martial that will probably end with his being executed. He knew the reality of his situation. He knew he had thrown away his life and career but if he could have taken it all back. He knows that deep down inside of him. Tama would not have changed course. He was hell bent on destroying Kakashi Hatake one way or another. Still, it made him angry with himself for allowing his feeling of hate for the Anbu to cloud his judgment.

The outer door opened and in stepped a tall Anbu guard. This one was familiar to Tama. He had been the one assigned to him ever since Tama had been brought to this Anbu jail. One that was a few blocks away from the Anbu headquarters. Here was kept the most violent offenders waiting for trial before either going to Konoha's penitentiary to carry out their sentences or where they ultimately died. This Anbu guard wore ironically enough a vulture mask. Tama found himself smirking at this little joke on him. He would keep his sense of humor he was determined too right to the end.

"Come it is time to get you ready." Vulture even spoke in a grisly way.

"Yeah, let's do this one last time."

The smirk didn't leave his face as, Tama was led out.

 _Meanwhile…._

Minato was up. He hadn't slept much the night before. It was mostly a night of tossing and turning about for him. At some point, Minato had gotten out of bed because he was disturbing his wife's sleep. He never looked at the clock even before he got up. He slept facing the bedroom window. So he could tell that it was still very dark out and figured there was no need to panic. He made his way out of their room and headed to his office. Minato did find himself glancing at the clock in his study just before he began going through all the reports that were regular operating reports of both military and civilian sectors of Konoha. At the time it was only one fifteen in the morning.

By seven O'clock, Minato could hear Kushina getting out of bed and running their shower. It was a signal to him to stop reading over everything for the village and get ready for his day. He found her waiting for him as they usually showered together in the mornings unless, some emergency was happening. Then Minato didn't bother with a shower. He just dressed and ran to the tower to hear of the trouble and take appropriate action. Hygiene would have to wait until later.

Naruto was up a half hour later and was unusually wound tight. Both of his parents knew why. They tried to reassure him that everything would be okay as they sat at breakfast that morning.

"Naruto, honey, don't worry. Remember, It is Jackal that is on trial today and not your brother." Kushina offered.

"I know momma. I just worry of what will happen when the court martial is over. What will happen to Jackal?"

It was Minato who now answered as he poured himself and Kushina a cup of coffee.

"That is a decision for the jury to decide, Naruto. I am confident that the decision given will keep something like this ever happening again."

"It better." Kushina found herself starting to get upset herself. She didn't like how it made her family feel.

Naruto took a stab at a piece of pancake onto his fork. His thoughts forcing themselves to present one of them to his parents verbally.

"I wonder how Kakashi is feeling right now. He must be scared of how the villagers will react to the news of the verdict."

"Kakashi is strong, Naruto. He will get through this like he has all the other things that have happened."

"I know he is strong, papa. I just don't know how much more of it he can take. I feel like he is in a ocean sometimes and he is struggling just to keep from drowning. We need to be there for him more now than ever."

Minato turned pensive gaze towards his son for a few moments. Then before Naruto could start to squirm under such an intense gaze, his father spoke.

"I believe that you may be right, son. Kakashi has been in the ocean for a long time, but we have always been able to protect him from drowning by being the life line for him. Still, I'm beginning to think that it is time to go a step further than this."

"What do you mean dear?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I have a few ideas that I need to work all the way out first. Once that's done I'll be sure to run them by both of you before I present them to Kakashi."

The family began to eat their breakfast. Naruto had to get ready for the academy soon and Minato needed to be leaving in thirty minutes.

 _The Jounin Council Chambers. 8:45 am._

The members of the Jounin council were already gathered in their private chamber just outside of court room number one where the court martial would take place. A door led from the chamber of the council right into the number one courtroom. Another door adjacent from the other led to courtroom number two. Through each door the councilmen would come into the area where their seats as the jury were held. The first two courtrooms was the places for Court Martials. The other rooms were for hearings of all other things military and civilian.

Head councilman Haruki was waiting patiently for the Hokage and both the prosecution and defense teams to show up as well. He had told his guard to come and tell him when they had arrived. Five minutes later at eight-fifty a.m. The Anbu guard appeared and told him that they had arrived. Without fanfare Haruki and the rest of the Jounin council made their way to the door on the left that led into courtroom one in a single file line.

At this same time, Tama Sugimoto was being led into the Jounin Council chamber hall. The move from the holding cell to the chambers was done by teleportation as no one wanted the public or the press for that matter, to see the defendant being led in. Once he was settled in his chair it was now nine O'clock sharp and the without further ado the trial began.

The Fourth Hokage was seated in his chair behind a high desk that overlooked the courtroom. He was in full military dress with his long white robe that held reddish flames shooting up from the bottom of it part way. His Hokage hat was placed firmly on his head and his eyes were a piercing sharp blue. He heard the councilmen now coming into the room to his right but he kept his sharp gaze on the man that was also entering the room from in front of him.

' _He is ready for this to happen. I wonder if he will be as ready to do what is required when the sentence is passed._ ' He thought somberly.

Tama walked into the courtroom in restraints and a guard on either side of him. For some reason this made him feel proud. The man that he had learned to hate more than Kakashi Hatake was seated just ahead of him and looking back at him with a sharp determined gaze. This didn't intimidate Tama at all. He strode forward with his head high and never taking his gaze of the Fourth. He didn't even respond to his parents and wife who all called out to him as he passed by. Nothing mattered now to Tama other than to go down with his dignity and pride intact. He refused to give this Hokage the satisfaction of him in despair and begging for his life or freedom. He would show them all that he was a proud shinobi.

The Hokage nodded to the bailiff and the man stepped forward to begin the court martial proceedings.

"We are gathered in this courtroom on January twentieth of the calendar year for the court martial of Anbu captain Tama Sugimoto. The Fourth Hokage presiding over this court martial will now speak of the reason for this court martial."

The Bailiff then stepped away and returned to his place at the left side of the huge court room desk. The Hokage began to address the room.

"I want to begin by saying that the hearing on the thirteenth of January proved that Tama Sugimoto was the one responsible for the outcome of the mission that claimed the lives of two of his team mates. I have asked for further investigation into the matter and there are going to be some eyewitness testimony for some of the events as well as the testimony from the former team of Sugimoto and the coroner. Please understand people that this court martial is not to decide whether or not Tama is guilty of the charges against him. This is to determine whether or not he gets life in prison without the possibility of parole or, if he is found worthy of the death penalty."

The Fourth looked over at the Jounin Council and said.

"You, the members of the Jounin Council, are sworn to uphold the laws of the Land Of Fire's military and respect the rights of the deceased."

Head Councilman Haruki now stood and spoke for the Jounin Council.

"We of the council will abide by the laws of the Land of Fire's military and uphold them for our shinobi and in respect of the rights of the deceased."

He then sat back down. Once again the Fourth spoke.

"I would like for Commander Koga of the Anbu to now step forward and address this court by giving the list of charges that are against the defendant Tama Sugimoto, so that they may understand the nature of his offenses.

Commander Koga obediently stood up from his seat that was to the left of the judges' bench and began to read off the list of charges from neglect to properly prepare for a mission to negligence of his comrade allowing him to die. The families and some of the people who held high connections in the village that were seated at this court martial were stunned by what they had just learned.

The Hokage wasn't done with surprising them just yet either. He also called for the sensory team to come in and once again give a verbal report of what they had learned through the memories of both Sugimoto and Hatake. These men were renowned for their abilities and no one could argue what they had reported. Still, Minato wanted to back up what the sensory team had presented to the court and now to the Jounin Council as well. It was time to bring in Tama's old team. They had all been gathered as promised by commander Koga and they were willing to provide their own testimony of Sugimoto's conduct while they were under his command.

Again the court was shocked to learn that there had been a similar incident that had taken place all because Sugimoto wanted to take down the Sand Village's Red Talon. The same Red Talon that Sugimoto's father had been bragging about only a week earlier at the hearing. Reports had been read some by Jiraiya to the court of some disciplinary action that had been taken time and time again. While all of this was happening a dawning revelation was coming into the minds of the people in the court and Mr. Takeo Sugimoto was beginning to squirm under the heat of many glares that were directed at him. It was beginning to make sense why the young Tama was never being reeled in over time.

In the meantime, Tama sat calmly. He wasn't concerned about what anyone thought anymore not even his own father. He didn't even care that people were putting two and two together and would soon be demanding his father's resignation. Nothing mattered to him now. The defense all through the trial didn't say much of anything and when they did. Their arguments sounded so lame even to him. They kept trying to push the blame over to Kakashi, when at this point. It was so damn hopeless. Eventually the defense had gone silent. They knew that with so much evidence against their client. The best that they could do was keep him from being executed. So they tried to counter as best that they could but knew that it would come down to the final arguments that they hoped to sway the council just enough to spare Tama's life.

The final part of the court martial came when Mr. Kadowaki took the stand to testify about the conditions of both Raven aka Tomoya Eito and Boar aka Nori Yokoi. Everyone watched as the coroner took the stand. Once seated the prosecution asked him to begin with Raven.

"I did a full examination on both men and to begin with. Raven's chakra network was beginning to be destroyed. As you know, the chakra network runs through the entire body through the chakra circulatory system and connects to the vitals by microscopic channel pathways. In Raven's case, these channels were beginning grow weak and then began to sever one by one. By the time the final battle had taken place Raven was a point of no return."

The coroner turned slightly and using a remote that he pointed at the DVD player that had been set up ahead of time for this very purpose. He showed the courtroom Raven's damaged blacken heart. Gasps went up in the crowd and some women could be heard softly crying. The coroner turned back to the room of people.

"As you can see, Raven's heart imploded in the end. This happened when he used the last of his chakra to make an attack to protect Hatake's and Yokoi's escape in to the trees."

Silence reigned for several minutes as everyone just stared at the heart and wondered how this could have happened to a loved one. A friend. A comrade. The prosecution now asked about Boar.

"Boar had a wound that got infected and the infection began to poison his blood stream. The wound was showing signs of early decay beginning to set in at the end of the final battle. He was also suffering from chakra depletion by the time the battle had started and long before the enemy grabbed hold of him. Even if Sugimoto would have tried to help Hatake to clean and dress the wound for the return trip home. Nori would have died long before they had arrived. Both men had suffered several more wounds during that final fight of course, but these wounds you see here are what killed them."

The prosecution now spoke once he saw that Mr. Kadowaki was done speaking.

"So, Mr. Kadowaki, are you saying that these injuries could have been prevented?"

"Oh, most definitely yes." He began. "They needed rest for about eight to twelve hours and they would have been up to full strength in chakra. In Boar's case, If his injury to his shoulder would have been taken care of prior to taking part in the second half of the mission. He would be alive today. They both would have been."

The prosecutor didn't need to ask anything else.

"I rest my case."

The final arguments were now given. The prosecution had an easy time proving their points to the council and everyone else in the room for that matter. Tama's guilt was written in stone it seemed and the defense swiftly argued for their client's life be spared because he was temporally driven mad by wanting to show that Kakashi Hatake wasn't worthy of being called a ninja. They said that it was this obsessive madness that caused Tama to go astray and that everyone within the council should have pity on him. They also brought up that it was the mission boards fault for placing Tama with Kakashi on that mission. They said that the mission board full well knew that Tama could not work with Kakashi.

In the end, the verdict was given. Tama Sugimoto would be executed for first degree murder of his team mate Boar. Though it wasn't planned out that way at the very beginning, Tama began to devise the plan of murder the moment Boar became injured. He was also dying for second degree manslaughter of Raven and for trying to destroy the life and career of a fellow shinobi, who had been assigned as support.

Tama showed no reaction to the reading of the verdict, but his family howled in pain and grief. The Yokoi and Eito families felt ashamed that they had accused Kakashi of something that he hadn't done. Mr. Yokoi was especially ashamed of himself. He had gone out looking for Kakashi to accuse him in public and damn near caused a riot that thankfully was averted by scores of Anbu and regular corps.

' _I will look for him again.'_ He thought resolutely. _'I will find him and I will apologize to him in public as well. I owe him that much for trying to save my son._ '

A press conference was set to begin only one hour after the court marital was over. This time it would be the Fourth himself that would give the news to the media. There would be no yelling and shouting in the conference and there was no brawl that took place either. Everyone reporter there was in shock of the news they learned. By the time the Hokage had finished giving them the facts and then the verdict handed down by the Jounin Council. There was nothing but silence for several seconds as the media absorbed what they had been told. It also came with a warning to not try to water down the truth of the events.

Kosuke had been mulling around outside the courtroom and when it was over and he learned of what would happen to Tama Sugimoto. He rushed out of the building and headed for the one place he knew he would find his two best friends. They weren't going to believe this one.

 _A Friends Conversation_

Kakashi was at the training grounds with his friend Itachi. The two had decided to get together for a bit of sparring before Itachi left for his next mission. Which he would be leaving for the following day. This was Kakashi's reasoning doing this on such a cold day. Itachi wanted to spar because he knew that Kakashi would dwell on the court martial all morning. So he deliberately chose nine in the morning the same time the court marital was set to begin to have their spar. It was cold outside but neither of the friends noticed it as they tried to focus on the spar. Still, Kakashi couldn't completely take his mind off the court marital.

"Do you think that Tama's father will be able to get him off?" Kakashi asked as roundhouse kicked at Itachi.

Itachi swiftly blocked the kick before countering with a kick of his own. He answered Kakashi's question as he did so.

"No. There's no way that will happen. What will mostly likely happen is that he will be able to get a stay of execution, but they say that even that is shaky. From what I'm hearing from father and others is that they will execute Tama. There really is no way around it."

Kakashi then back flipped a few times as soon as his hands were now back off the ground from the last flip, Kakashi did rapid hand signs and putting his fingers to his lips produced several fireballs that shot out after Itachi. Once they left his mouth, Kakashi continued to speak.

"I don't know stranger things have happened and we can't forget that, Tama is the son-in-law of Masato Nakatani, the one that supports the military in funds. It can't be ignored that Nakatani will probably get in on this bandwagon to save his son-in-law."

Itachi dodged some of the fireballs and then countered against others by swiftly swatting them away. He rushed at Kakashi. His voice becoming a little louder from the effort.

"True. Still, it won't matter in the end. What is meant to happen is going to happen. I can't say that Tama hasn't deserved this. He brought this all on himself the minute he decided to take you down. The only people I truly feel sorry for are the families of the two deceased. No matter how this goes down it won't bring back their loved ones."

Kakashi was preparing to defend when he and Itachi heard a familiar voice coming their way. Itachi stopped running immediately and turned to see Kosuke on the run towards them. Kakashi had dropped his defensive stance and turned as well to see their friend running and from the look on Kosuke's face. Kakashi knew that Itachi was right about the outcome. He really didn't need to hear it, but Kosuke rushed up and stopped right in front of them and said it anyway.

"It's done. Tama is going to be executed tomorrow morning at the same time as the court martial had been. He's going to die at nine O'clock. Do you want to go or do you want to forget about him?"

Kakashi didn't have to think about it.

"No. There is no point in it. I never wanted him to die. I wanted him to be professional and work with me on that damn mission, but he chose what he did and I'm not going to be there just so everyone can say that I went there to gloat. I just want to forget."

Itachi and Kosuke looked at each other. They knew and Kakashi knew it too. It isn't that simple. It never is.


	7. Reflective Thoughts

**A/N:** Hey, everyone, I had said that this may or may not be the last chapter. Well, it turns out that this isn't the last chapter. I was well over 27 thousand words on Word and I was still not finished. With the deadline looming ever closer, I decided to cut this chapter and give you this half now. The other one and the last one at that for section one will be up sometime next month. Once the next chapter is done. We can then look forward to the **Fugaku Arc** in section two. This arc should begin in May. I don't like to give specifics since there is no way for me to really know just how long each section within a chapter is going to go. I suck at guessing apparently. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you next month sometime.

* * *

 _ **Reflective thoughts**_

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot of this fan fiction.

 _Aftermath_

Tatsuya Wada knew that it was time to head over to press room number three the moment he heard a high pitched wail come from council chamber number one. From that agonized sound alone, Wada knew that the verdict had been given. He began to push his way out from the throng of reporters, cameramen, and photographers to make his way where he now knew it was time to be. Most of the other reporters remained where they were in hopes of catching the families of either the defendant or the victims. They hoped to glean some comments from either of them and they were also in hopes, that they might get one of the attorneys to give them a statement as well.

Sadashi Komura decided like Tatsuya that it was time to go. Her gut instinct was telling her that they wouldn't gain anything juicy standing around here. The press room was where she needed to be. This could be the story that shoots her straight to the top and seated in that anchor's chair for K.N.S news. Sadashi couldn't explain it, but she just knew something very unusual was about to happen in press room three. It made her stomach fill with butterflies and her heart pumping. So she grabbed her cameraman's arm and started fighting her way out from the mob and headed to room number three.

Reiji Esumi was also on the move. His photographer was following him close behind as, they both made their way towards press room three. It was time to get a good spot. A spot that would be up close to the speaker, whoever it was, and get some of Esumi's most nagging questions answered. As they moved through the throng, Esumi saw, Sadashi Komura just ahead of them with her cameraman. They were headed for room three in as fast a pace as they could get. They were being jostled around just like Esumi and his photographer were and they weren't stopping either. He realized that they all looked like they were in a turbulent ocean. Each group being jostled this way and that like flotsam on the sea being battered by the waves. Except in this case, Sadashi and her cameraman were both yelling insults to those around them for pushing and shoving them along. It was comical to Esumi as he watched, until he got a particularly hard shove from someone next to him. He immediately found himself cussing the man out, but he kept moving in the process. His mind soberly reminding him as he went. _'You cover the news. You don't become the news.'_

The crowd of press media itself were torn into two groups. Everyone had heard the wail from the court room but found themselves divided on what is the more appropriate action to take. One group was trying to move towards the conference room with a sense of urgency in their pace. Group two decided it was best to stay put. If they played their cards right they would still be able to get to the reason for the crying out in the court room and still make it in time to get something really good at the press conference. Therefore, they were anxious for the people within the chamber room one to come out. This caused a surge of people trying to move against others who weren't inclined to leave. There was a lot of shouting and pushing in the media to cause concern among the guards, who quickly radioed for reinforcements. They also gave a heads-up to the court room. They didn't want anyone coming out just yet until they got the place under firmer control.

For the ratings starved media, the swift appearance of more Anbu didn't mean crap to them. AT this point, they were willing to take them on as crazy as this was. This was going to be big news and for every reporter who wanted a shot at becoming the next guy or girl that got that promotion, or if you desire was for more viewers or readers. This story just couldn't be passed up. It didn't matter which place you were in. The lobby area of the court room or the press conference in room number three. You were most likely going to get you a great story for your viewers. Still, leaving early to head over to the press conference was a gamble as, it meant that you would be missing out on getting the reactions from the people within the court in room. Those reactions are bound to be priceless if, the wail they all heard earlier was anything to go by. Either way, you had a shot of getting something good to give your viewers or readers.

The crowd thrashed about making itself look like an animal in death throes. The Anbu guards that had the unfortunate job of keeping the doors guarded were beginning to get annoyed with the crowd. Perhaps a few shuriken thrown just above their heads would get them to settle down or, perhaps using one of their many Nin jutsus would get the job done. Both Anbu sighed internally as they were both reminded internally that they could not use ninjutsu on the civilian populace as their first choice. The reinforcements on the other hand, took one look at the situation and began to go to work.

An Anbu in the familiar Lion mask stepped forward and made an announcement.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE CALM DOWN. IF YOU ARE GOING TO THE PRESS ROOM NOW. THEN PLEASE MOVE ALONG IN AN ORDERLY FASHION. ANY ATTMEPTS OF BECOMING A RIOT INSTEAD WILL RESULT IN ALL OF YOU BEING BOUNCED OUT OF HERE ON YOUR ASSES." Seeing their annoyed looks the amused captain added.

"TRUST ME. WE WILL CONSIDER THIS AS A TRAINING EXERCISE AND WE LOVE TRAINING."

Again the reporters murmured in annoyance at the Anbu, but they swiftly became compliant to the Anbu's demand. Everyone sorted themselves out quickly enough and those that wanted to go to the press room did while their counterparts remained behind and waited for the attorneys and the families. A good five minutes later and the lobby area was left with only fifteen members of the media and they were talking quietly as they waited. The guard in the bear mask reported in to the court room that it was finally safe to come out. Another minute passed after that radio transmission was made. When a soft thump against the court room doors was heard by both of the guards. This was the signal to warn the media to back up some to allow those inside the chance to come out.

"EVERYONE MOVE BACK NOW! THE CHAMBER IS NOW CLEARING." Shouted the Anbu guard in a bear mask.

The second guard in a monkey mask drew his tanto to show that they both meant business and the reporters immediately backed off and gave space. Bear turned around and grabbed a hold of both door handles and began to pull them open as he and his partner moved back with the doors. Another guard met the opening and stepped forward causing the media to fall further back. Behind him were the victims' families that came out behind him and immediately the flash of photographer's cameras began lightly their faces.

 _Meanwhile…._

Minato had gotten up and moved with the single file procession of the Jounin Council out the side entrance into their private chamber. As, they began to take seats or just move out of the way of those entering behind them just so that they could stretch. Minato continued to make his way to the other door on the other side of the room. Once he entered through this door, Minato would find himself in chamber room three. The room where the press conference was being held. He grimaced at the thought of having to do this, but he made the decision that it had to be him to give the conference. He was glad though that Jiraiya and Shukaku insisted that they would go along with him.

"You know how they can be at times, sir." Shukaku had begun to say. "The media can be very brutal and inconsiderate at times, sir. You should allow at least one person to go in there with you.

"Yes, Shukaku is right, Minato." Jiraiya interjected. "We will come with you and we won't get in the way unless something ridiculous happens. Remember what happened with Councilman Fuji and the press conference he had to reside over. You will be glad that we came along."

"I will have my personal Anbu guard there with me for when things like that happen." Minato informed.

"Yes, sir that is true however, if a reporter comes up with a witty comment that somehow gets passed you. You will be grateful for the equally witty comeback that sir Jiraiya or I can provide."

Minato couldn't hold back the chuckle that forced its way out. It was made all the more amusing to him when Shukaku, who had been serious at the time now looked at him dumbfounded.

"Yes, of course, Shukaku. You and Jiraiya may accompany me and thank you." A smile and a pat on the back by his superior made Shukaku to decide to not bother asking what the Hokage thought was funny.

While the Hokage was preparing to enter the press room, the media was also preparing for the meeting. Sadashi and Tetsuya were both standing just inside the conference room talking to the public. Sadashi stood to the far right of the room and Tetsuya was at the opposite end of it. The third television station was also being represented at this conference by its reporter from K.L.N, Taro Kata. Another media station called the Fire Country News was also present which was bad because it meant that this scandalous mission of Jackal's has managed to get caught in the wind and picked up the national news station.

Fire Country News brought news from around the Land of Fire and abroad. For them to get wind of this and be here was a slap in the face to the Anbu in particular and to the village as a whole. It was a sure bet that the Daimyo is watching this thing unfold right now. Peering into the room, Jiraiya let out a sharp breath. This in turn made the Hokage and Shukaku turn to look at him.

"What is it?" Shukaku asked with concern.

"F.C.N is here and if they are here you know what that means."

"Yes, I can expect a message from the Daimyo soon." Divulged Minato with a frown.

"We really can't be surprised that the national newstation is here. Still, it would have been nice if this little incident would have gone passed them unnoticed."

"Well…. all we can do now is follow through with what has been found by the court marital and the Jounin Council's as well as, my own decision."

"I just hope that we don't have another circus in here like we did a week ago."

All three men grimaced as they remembered the earlier press conference. Councilman Fuji had declared that he would not do another press conference for a while after that last one. Minato couldn't blame him. He sighed and said.

"It's time. Let's go and get this over with."

The men nodded to each other and then made their way out into what awaited them.

As soon as the Hokage stepped out into chamber room three. The flashbulbs of several photographer's cameras went off and continued to go off at a rate of every twenty seconds or so. Cameramen rushed with their cameras on their shoulders and their heads placed near the view finder. They moved in to the best positions within the room they could find with their partner reporter staying right with them. It was now ten-forty-five in the morning. The Hokage stood before the podium and the cameramen turned their television cameras on and aimed them at the Fourth Hokage.

Everyone in Konoha that were home was clued to a television set to hear the outcome of the court martial. Those people that were out on the streets at the time of the conference went to the nearest appliance store that had one or more televisions in the windows. On nearly every block throughout Konoha, you could see the Fourth Hokage's face on every available television screen, as there were at least one business of some sort that had a television near their front window. Standing on the sidewalks and in the streets, as they watched and waited to hear their Hokage's speech.

Other villagers went to their favorite bar or Wi-Fi spot and plugged in their laptops then searched for their favorite media channel to watch the press conference this way. Many businesses therefore made quite a bit of profit on that particular day due to the televised event. Ironically, had Jackal not have made the mission a public event none of the coffee shops and other businesses with Wi-Fi would have made out so well. Some even joked that the government officials should make this particular day a holiday so that they could do this every year.

Even some work sites gave their employees a break to watch the conference. Those that didn't have considerate bosses managed to get their hands on portable AM/FM radios that they had tuned in and turned up loudly so, that they could hear over the noise of machinery that they were using in their daily jobs.

Across the village at the Ninja Academy, Sasuke was seated in homeroom with his friends and their homeroom sensei was busy getting the large flat screen ready. The flat screen was large fifty-two inch screen and all of the students were allowed to come and sit down on the floor near the center of the room. So that they may all get a better look at it. Their homeroom teacher this year was Masato Fujihara. He was busy locating the remote to the large television in his desk drawers. The students heard a few choice words come from his mouth as his hands swiftly scurried around each drawer looking for the device. A triumphant sound came from his throat while he quickly straightened up with the remote held high in victory. Then realizing he needed to hurry, Fujihara sensei turned and aimed the remote at the flat screen and before they knew it. The students were looking at their Hokage.

The academy knew like everyone else that a press conference would be given. It had been decided by the board directors, that all of the students at the academy would be viewing the press conference as part of their education. They had sought permission from the Hokage's counsel before they even told the students of it. This was unprecedented as nothing like this has ever happened before. The Hokage had given his approval due to the fact that it was Jackal that had decided to bring the children into the mess he created. There was another reason the Hokage had decided on it as well and it could be summed up in one word. Naruto.

Minato knew that his son would fret all day until he either got word from one of the instructors at the academy or when he got home. He knew that Naruto was worried for Kakashi. The public wasn't kind to him and Naruto had an understanding of it himself. Which was why Minato had a steely expression that everyone in the village was now seeing. For the students in Fujihara's class, Minato's expression reminded them of someone in class with them today. Kiba couldn't resist a chance to tease his friend.

"Hey, now we know where Naruto gets his, I'm going to kick your ass look' from. He commented loudly.

This made many in the class giggle and snort. Naruto wasn't laughing and neither was Sasuke. Neither of the boys even heard their friend's comment. They both were far too focused on the screen than to anything else. For Naruto, this was something that truly scared him. He knew being Hokage was no light thing. His father could end his career here if he wasn't careful with what he said. He could also end Kakashi's life if he wasn't careful with his words. People tended to read too much into what was being said sometimes and at others weren't paying enough attention.

"Keep quiet, Kiba. We want to hear what the Hokage is saying." An annoyed female student shouted.

"Hey, it looks like he's about to speak!" Another added quickly.

 _Confrontation_

Everyone in the classroom and around the village became very quiet as they listened intently to what their leader was about to say. Minato's expression never changed as he reached for the microphone at the podium and adjusted it before speaking.

"People of the Press and citizens of Konoha. The council has come to a verdict on Tama Sugimoto."

Here the Fourth paused for a moment before continuing. Flashbulbs continued to flash at the same rate of ten seconds and everyone in the village held their collective breath waiting for the answer. After the first set of flashes, the Hokage continued.

"Tama Sugimoto was found guilty on all charges. He will be executed tomorrow morning at eight O'clock."

This announcement set off a wave of voices from the villagers who began complaining or applauding while the press were all shouting over each other trying to get the answer to their particular question. The Fourth wasn't fazed by their reaction. He knew it would come. Instead, he raised his left hand to sign for quiet. Only when the room quieted down did he speak again.

"Sugimoto had been tried and convicted of first degree murder of Nori Yokoi aka Boar. He was also found guilty of negligence that led to the death of his other team mate, Tomoya Eito aka Raven. The mission was placed in jeopardy before he had even left the village. It was proven that he had been overly careless in his preparations before leaving. Kakashi Hatake was already out on a mission during the time that Sugimoto was preparing to leave. The injury to Yokoi's shoulder came during the first part of their mission. The part of the mission that did not include Kakashi Hatake."

"How do you know this?" Esumi inquired.

"Because."-

"I'll tell you what happened." Another voice interjected in anger.

The Fourth looked to his left to find that Takeo Sugimoto had managed to get into the press conference by way of using a henge. The smoke cleared away from him revealing his furious demeanor.

' _Well this is as I expected.'_ The Hokage thought. _'I'm actually surprised you gave me time to say this much, Sugimoto.'_

The press was starting to part way for the man that began to walk slowly and forbiddingly towards the podium. Sadashi grew excited as she watched the angry father walk forward.

' _This is it!'_ She thought. ' _This is that something special that is about to happen. My gut instincts were right!'_

Tatsuya was also excited but, for him it was more a nervous excitement. Takeo Sugimoto, was not only a public governing official, but he was also a ninja and at one time a much decorated ninja. If the man had come here to an event that was press only. Tatsuya felt that something very dangerous was about to happen.

' _Shit. What the hell are you doing here, Sugimoto? You better not go ape shit on all of us in here.'_ The thought raced through Wada's mind.

"You know what is sad." Takeo began oblivious to the thoughts of those around him, as he still walked. "My son has done so much for this village and yet he was betrayed by not only you, so-called, Hokage, but also by the people that he thought were his friends. What did you offer them to make them lie and betray Tama like this huh?"

Sugimoto finally came to a stop just at the base of the podium. He took a defiant and arrogant stance. His shoulders squared immediately and he cocked his head to the side slightly. Takeo's eyes were filled with intense hatred.

Minato wasn't impressed with the man's display nor his words. He stood his ground with every muscle in his body tensed slightly in anticipation.

"The council has spoken Sugimoto, but honestly it was your son that made the decision to carry out a death wish."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes it is. Tama made the conscience choice to murder his team mate Nori Yokoi the minute the man became injured. There was no reason for it. If he had cared enough about his team, Tama would have taken the time to give medical attention to Nori and given both men much needed rest. Before they began the second half of their mission. Instead, he chose to kill Nori out right and Tomoya became collateral damage just to satisfy a damn grudge against Hatake."

Takeo Sugimoto snorted at that. This action was followed by folding his arms over his chest and shifting his weight to his left foot as he began to counter.

"Do you want to know why I came here today?" I came here because I want the world to know what a stinking bastard you are Namikaze. The kind of bastard that will smile in your face and when you turn your back. He will then bury a blade in it."

There went up several gasps from the crowd at hearing this incredible news. None of them wanted to believe that Tama Sugimoto would deliberately kill a member of his team even for a grudge. The media was collectively shocked. They were also shocked at the demeanor of the elder Sugimoto. The man was a beloved favorite of the press ever since he became a member of the council. It had always been Takeo Sugimoto that would hold press conferences on behalf of the Jounin council anytime a conference was needed. They could understand that the man was upset over his son, but it was beginning to dawn on them that they hadn't known his son Tama and apparently they didn't know Takeo either.

The Anbu guard didn't' like the tone of the councilman and were preparing to take down the furious man if, he dared make a move on the Hokage. For the Hokage's part, Minato still wasn't fazed by what Sugimoto had said. He knew how to play this game and he would not only win it, but he would see to it that Sugimoto never opened his mouth against him in public ever again.

"You can call me whatever you want, Sugimoto. I'm not afraid of you and I have done you nor your son any wrong. The governing council along with the third Hokage will back me up for everything that I have ever done or said since I became Hokage of this village. What angers you is that I wouldn't bend over backwards for you nor would I kiss your son's ass."

Another collective gasp came up from the crowd of reporters. They were once again shocked by what they heard and were at the same time trying to write down as fast as they could everything being said. Some just gave it up and decided it was better to just listen and then write a general statement of the events to the public. As for the main characters of this drama, The Hokage and the insubordinate councilman acted as though no one else was in the room with them right now. Minato walked around to the left side of the podium.

"I have no personal dislike for your son but, it would not be fair to promote a man that has shown that he as trouble working with others and who has shown that he will put comrades in harm's way whenever it will benefit him."

"This is bullshit, Minato and you know it. My son is ambitious yes, but he knew his team and he knew how far he could push them. He would never ask them to do what he wasn't willing to do himself. You're the one that has deliberately held him back while you continue to coddle Hatake. Hatake. A man that has killed two of his comrades and remains alive and free and yet you dare to charge _MY_ son with killing his own team and has sentenced him to death."

"Will you listen to yourself, Sugimoto?" Jiraiya interjected. "I can't believe that you haven't grasped the seriousness of the evidence that was set before you. In every account given in that trial it was plain of what had happened. Especially since the timeline matched perfectly to the events. There was no way that Kakashi could have been involved since Yokoi's injury came long before he even arrived. The decisions that were made all through the entire mission from beginning to end was your son's call. He was the one that made those decisions that led to his team's death. Tama Sugimoto has gotten exactly what he has earned out of this court marital."

"The so-called evidence could be made up. The sensory team that came and supposedly read the memories of the events could have been lying as well. How can we know for certain that this wasn't the case?"

"It would not benefit the team to lie about this case. If they started lying then it would jeopardize the entire military and cause morale to plummet. This village which they have sworn under oath to protect would end up in a blood bath, as civilians would be caught in the middle of warring factions. The upheaval would be the end of Konoha and you know this damn well, Sugimoto."

"In the end, nothing good would come of the team lying, nor would it do any good for the Jounin council or myself to try and sabotage someone's career because of a personal dislike. You have accused me of favoring Kakashi, but it is you who as shown that you favor your son over all else. As far as I'm concerned, Sugimoto this conversation is now over. Leave us or the Anbu will help you to vacate the premises."

"You maybe high and mighty right now, Namikaze, but trust me your day is coming. No one likes a smart ass as leader."

Sugimoto turned sharply and began to walk out. The crowd parted for him once more as he left. The photographers zeroed in on the angry father snapping photo after photo of his departure from the scene. As they did so, some reporters began to shout questions at the man hoping that they would get an answer. Sugimoto was done talking however, he had said his peace now it was time to prepare himself for what was coming in less than twenty-four hours from now.

Jiraiya leaned in towards his former student and spoke in his ear.

"I believe that this isn't over, Minato. Watch your back."

"I will, Jiraiya. I will."

The conference was concluded not long after, Sugimoto's departure. The Fourth Hokage told the reporters of the reasons for the final verdict given in the case and he took the time to answer any questions. Surprisingly, the press didn't have much to ask. This was exactly as the Fourth had hoped, as he argued with Sugimoto. Minato deliberately allowed the confrontation to go on because by doing so, he would show the press that their darling councilman wasn't all that he projected to them. They would also learn that the saying, _like father like son,_ was true in this case. Just as, Tama chose to do as he pleased at the expense of others. Takeo, chose his son over everyone else. The press learned something today and Minato now had them desirous to speak to Sugimoto, if only to try and erase the nagging suspensions in their own minds of who the Sugimoto family was.

Once they learned the truth from them. There would be no more doubt about what the Jounin council or the Hokage had decided after this and there would be no more looking at Kakashi as the person responsible for this shameful outcome. The press in turn was eager to be leaving the conference and do a little confronting of their own.

They now wanted to chase after Sugimoto and ask him a boat load of questions. It seemed to the press that it was Takeo Sugimoto, who was the real story here. The conference was wrapped up and everyone from the press left in a hurry. They all knew where the Sugimoto lived and they were determined to get some answers as to why he couldn't understand the outcome of the court marital. They also wanted to know if it was true that the man favored his son. It sure looked that way from what they had all heard at the press conference and for once the media who had thought that Takeo Sugimoto was a darling to them was now beginning to be seen as cad.

As for the village, they were shocked as well at the turn of events. It was safe to say that people would be talking about this for a long time to come. They milled about in the streets leaving the places that they had stood in front of to watch the event unfold. Others at the coffee shops now turned to their companions and started a very rousing conversation. There were no debates over who was right and who was in the wrong anymore. Instead, people were talking about the Sugimoto family and wondering if the whole family was like the father and son.

At the academy, Sasuke could only wonder about it all. He looked over at Naruto who for the first time since this whole ordeal began over a week ago is now showing relief. For Sasuke this was good to see.

The rest of the class was starting to get up and go back to their rows of seats. Sasuke could see that Naruto was still seated on the floor along with the rest of their friends. His thoughts began to churn within him.

' _I couldn't even began to imagine what it would have been like if it had been Itachi that was being accused of murder. I think I would be has frazzled as Naruto has been….maybe even worse than him.'_ He mused as he got off the floor.

Kiba and the others also got up and walked over to Naruto, who was now up and brushing off his backside from any dust.

"Hey, man, your father rocked that press conference!"

"Yes he sure did while looking good doing it too." Kyoto added coyly.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad that you liked how he handled things and I will be sure to let him know of what you said." Naruto said with a grin.

"I-I'm glad that Kakashi will be-be okay. I would have hated it if, Tama would have been able to lie his way into having Kakashi killed." Hinata shyly replied.

"You said it, Hinata." Kiba interjected as he raised Akamaru and placed the pup on top of his head. "I never did like that guy from the moment that he set foot in our class. Something about him was way off."

"Ruff". Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yeah, I hear ya, boy. The man was an ass."

"Speaking of asses, wasn't' his father the biggest one ever? Who knew that he could have been so blind as to not see the truth even when it is right in front of him?" Naruto frowned as he said it.

"That's a person who is in denial, that's what that is." Shikamaru divulged to the group.

"I'm more concerned for Naruto's big brother." Takara added. What if that man tries to go after Kakashi in some way?"

Naruto's eyes widen slightly and then went back to normal.

"No little sis, Kakashi will never let that man get him and my pop will make sure of it."

The conversation ended there as the their sensei Masato Fujihara, came from putting the flat screen television's remote back in his drawer and gathering his notes together that he had taken during the press conference to go over with his class. He now stepped forward to stand in front of his desk and began to speak.

"Class, please return to your seats quickly. We still have twenty minutes before it is time for you to go to lunch. So let's just talk a little about the outcome of the case until then. If you have any questions about what you heard now is the time to ask them. I will answer them all as well as I can."

The students did as they were told and the discussion began in earnest just as people everywhere in Konoha were now talking of the event and what it meant to all of them.

 _A Rage Filled Massacre_

It was now two-fifteen in the morning of, Thursday, January twenty-one. Takeo Sugimoto wasn't interested in sleeping. He would never sleep the restful sleep of men anymore. He was busy training his body for its final fight. He had never wanted things to go the way they have for his son. He had such high hopes for Tama and thanks to that damn Hokage, none of those hopes will be realized. The worst part of it all was that some of his own family have now turned on him. Tama's wife, Misaki, has gone and left the family and returned to her own, the Nakatani family. She refused to be a widow and had changed her name back to her maiden name just hours before her husband's death. Her father had agreed to have the change pushed through the civil court system as fast as possible. Within three hours after the court martial, Misaki wasn't a Sugimoto anymore and that was only the beginning of it.

Her father, Masato Nakatani, who had always supported him has turned away. He listened to and believed the lies that were spread at the press conference. Takeo thought back on that meeting with the wealthy businessman. He had just returned home from the press conference and was still feeling angry. When he was approached by Nakatani.

"Takeo, we need to talk." A familiar voice said from behind Sugimoto as he was busy opening the front gate to his home.

He turned around quickly. There was a small smile on Takeo's face but, it disappeared swiftly upon seeing the expression on Nakatani's face. The man looked more than a little angry right now. He was accompanied by his body guards. Both men towered over him though he was just as stocky built as them. The body guards kept blank expressions as they stared ahead of them.

"Is this about the press conference? I assure you that they are wrong."

"It really doesn't matter at this point now does it?"

Nakatani's remark is met with silence. The wealthy businessman continued on without regard of it.

"Whether or not Tama is innocent isn't a concern anymore. The council has spoken. It's what you did at the press conference that has brought me to your doorstep. Do you realize that your performance has only aided the Fourth Hokage? Didn't you realize that you were being played? I must say that you put on quite the performance indeed, Takeo. The public has seen a side of you that you would have done well to keep to yourself. We were the only ones that needed to know the truth but, now so does everyone else."

Takeo's anger was beginning to grow once more as, he took a step forward and folded his arms over his chest.

"Is this going where I think it is going? Are you really that much of a coward?"

One of Nakatani's men made to strike Takeo across the mouth, but Masato swiftly raised a hand and stopped the action.

"I'm definitely going in that direction and no I'm no coward. I'm just a sensible man. Among the elite of this village, we learn to play the public to our advantage wisely. We never reveal what our true intentions or demeanor actually is. You are the maestro and the people are your instruments. It's never the other way around, Takeo. Play them well and they will make beautiful music for you. Doing whatever you want, but play unskillfully and you will be laughed off the stage. You have been caught and the reputation that you have built is now beginning to rot right before your very eyes, Takeo. I must do what needs to be done. I have taken my daughter home and her name has been changed back to Nakatani. I will not allow her to go down in the mess that you and your son have created so foolishly for yourselves."

"Did Misaki leave willingly?" Takeo asked bitterly.

"Of course, she did. I didn't raise a fool like you have apparently done. Misaki is a smart and resourceful girl. She was the one that started the procedure to have her name changed. I just merely went along as support."

Takeo felt a little betrayed and defeated at hearing that, but there was still one more thing he needed to know if this was the case.

"Answer me just this one last thing then. Did she ever love my son?"

Masato looked at the elder Sugimoto with a slither of compassion in his eyes for a brief moment. He had not wanted any of this to happen, but he wanted to protect his own child. If Tama would have handled things differently during his mission, Nakatani would have fought by his son in laws side. The fact of the matter remains that Tama killed two innocent men over something that amounted to nothing in the end. No one was ever going to forget that fact. The elder Nakatani spoke now with less of an edge to his voice.

"Yes, she did, but like I said. I didn't raise no fool…. I bid you farewell, Takeo Sugimoto."

Nakatani and his men turned themselves and left the Sugimoto residence without looking back and Takeo knew only then that what the man had said was true. He had lost everything. Nakatani was bank rolling the Sugimoto's bid for a business of their own. One that would have them sitting pretty as security systems specialists for villages that had no ninja of their own or had any connections with hidden ninja villages. A lot of money could be made by working at such an endeavor and the Sugimoto's were nearly ready to get their first contract. That is, until Tama's fateful mission came along and ruined everything.

Takeo knew that deep down his son had made many mistakes that day of the mission. Takeo had been out in the field once and he knew procedures for preparing for and working a mission. He knew that his son had let his hatred for Kakashi Hatake get the better of him. This wasn't really news to him. He had warned Tama himself on more than one occasion after hearing from others talk about his son. What he had not known was just how far Tama was allowing his obsessive hatred get the better of him. The Jounin council had hid the more serious matters from him; it was as they said to him that day of the hearing. It was unlawful for any member of council to be notified of the incidents that revolved around a family member of the council. It would be too easy for that member of council to try and erase evidence or do some other deceitful deed to protect their accused loved one. So Takeo had not known the extent of the dangerous ground his son had walked on.

The hearing was an eye opening experience that came all too late. There was nothing that Takeo could do for his son by then. He knew that the court martial would be to decide whether or not his son had committed treason or not. Depending on what was learned at the hearing, it would then be determined if Tama lived a life behind bars without the possibility of parole or receiving instead a death sentence. Either way, Tama's life was over. As it turned out, the council was able to make that it was in fact treason. To turn on one's own comrades with willful purpose definitely led to it being known as treason.

In the end, Takeo knew that he had no one to blame but himself for the way that he had raised his son. He had taught Tama that no one mattered more than him. He had never said this to his son outright, but instead showed it by always defending him when Tama did something hurtful or wrong to someone else. He taught his son this in the way that he was bragging constantly that his son was the personification of the perfect ninja and the perfect citizen. In Takeo Sugimoto's eyes, Tama could never do no wrong and he would never allow anyone to judge otherwise. Still, this was something that he would only admit now to himself within the confines of his own mind. Takeo would never admit this aloud to the public and he certainly wasn't going to say to the Hokage that he was right in condemning Takeo's son to death no matter how true and damning the evidence was.

The Sugimoto family was in an uproar at Takeo for ruining their lives by this scandalous event. What Masato Nakatani had said was truth. The villagers will not be forgiving to him and his family for what has transpired. He could honestly say that he couldn't blame Misaki for high tailing it out of there after her own husband set out to destroy their life together. No one wants to live with a traitor. No one wants to be known as associated with a traitor. Takeo could honestly admit this again to himself, but he could only admit this to himself. He was a proud man and nothing was going to make him admit that he was responsible for the outcome. It was easier to just stay in denial and believe that it is the fault of someone else, anyone else other than Takeo or his son Tama for what has happened. Which is why, Minato Namikaze must take full responsibility for destroying the Sugimoto family.

Takeo also realized that having gone to the press conference wasn't a good idea after all and now he had to live with making that blunder of a choice. He should have either calmed down first or not have gone at all. His emotions were boiling as he remembered it. The incredibility of the whole situation was so hard to handle. So he had handled it by being furious at the time. Takeo chuckled to himself as he realized that he was still angry but now the anger has simmered into something much more dangerous. Revenge.

The memory of speaking with Nakatani faded back into the recesses of his mind as, Takeo continued to work out. He had always maintained his physical strength and stamina and continued to hone his ninja skills in case they were ever needed; but now he was only training to pass the time until he would go into the village for the execution of his son.

'Tama.' He thought as he continued to punch at the post with many smaller posts sticking out from its sides. AS he struck the 'attacking' arm of the post with a defensive block. His mind's monologue began to play itself out.

' _My son how I would have gladly died in your place. You had such promise as a ninja and even as a businessman. I would have held the top positon of our little company until the day you were ready to retire from the military. A military career that was filled with the highest accolades and medals. You would run Sugimoto industries with the same passion and determination that you used as you lived as an Anbu. An elite of our village. Now that's gone and I will soon lose you to the will of that damn Hokage and his pet.'_ Takeo hit the post a little too forcefully at this last thought and was struck by the post with extra speed and force. Blood splattered onto its surface from Takeo's mouth. A twisted smirk instantly appeared at seeing the blood.

' _Soon, Minato, you will see much blood and everyone will blame you for being the cause of it. You thought to make a fool of me in front of this village. Well….we shall see who gets the last laugh.'_ The man let out a small chuckle that soon became several as the thought of his nemesis suffering delighted him. They swiftly gave way to full laughter that grew more maniacal as he continued to train.

' _You, Hatake, and this entire village is going to pay for our pain. I promise you this with all of my being. You will all pay.'_

 _The Namikaze home at 2:15am_

He was running. He didn't know from who or why; but he was desperate to get away from the shadow that was chasing him. He didn't know where his parents where and there was a sense of foreboding that came along with that realization. Where were they? Why couldn't he find them? The shadow was starting to gain on him as he began to tire. His lungs felt like they would explode out of his chest if, he didn't stop and rest soon. Sweat poured forth from every pour and mingled with blood and tears. The sound was getting closer and he knew that he had now only one option left to him and that was to fight.

It was two-fifteen in the morning at the Namikaze home. Naruto was deep in the throes of a nightmare. He thrashed wildly about. The blankets were quickly on the floor from his struggles with an unknown tormentor. A particular loud wail left his throat and then another that soon turned into screams of terror. The thrashing continued but with greater force as, Naruto was fighting off the assailant in his mind.

In the master bedroom just at the end of the hall, Minato had just finished taking a late shower and turned off the faucet when he thought he heard a scream. He stood stock still and cocked his head slightly straining to hear if the sound he heard would repeat and confirm that it was a scream. Sure enough it did and Minato recognized the voice. It was his son. There was also a loud thump sound as if, something had hit the floor hard. Without a second thought, Minato was out of the shower and then out of the bathroom just as Kushina was struggling to get off the floor after falling trying to get up. The blankets had caught around her ankles sending her violently to the floor instead. Minato wanted to run to her first, but seeing that she was cussing and pulling furiously at the blankets to free herself. Minato knew that it was safe to continue on.

He was out the door and down the hall in a moment. The thought briefly shot through his mind that he was about to possibly confront an enemy in his son's room without a stitch of clothing on, but he knew that his modesty didn't matter at the moment. Naruto's life did. He rushed into the room and swiftly sought for an enemy. A chakra sensory sweep of the entire house didn't show Minato that there was an enemy in their home but, knowledge is hard pressed to beat instinct when one senses danger. He calmed down once he was assured there was no threat before rushing over to the boy's bed.

"Naruto." Minato called out soothingly.

Naruto didn't respond to his father's voice but continued to thrash.

"NARUTO!"

Somewhere in the fog of Naruto's mind he heard his father's voice. The sound of his father's voice was welcome music to the boy's ears. He stopped thrashing and his eyes shot open wide. Minato could tell that Naruto was trying to focus on him first before looking around them. Kushina had now managed to free herself and entered the boy's room. Minato glanced at her briefly before returning his attention to his son.

"Naruto, you're okay, son. It was a nightmare you were having. You're safe now."

Naruto felt instant relief at knowing that it was just a terrible nightmare he was having but, it seemed so real to him. He wraps his arms around his father immediately.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you both up." A teary sounding voice said into the quiet room.

"Nonsense. We are both glad that it was just a bad dream, honey." Kushina soothingly said as she sat on the opposite side of the bed. She reached out her left hand to gently run her fingers through his unruly locks. "You feeling a little better now? Should I make you some jasmine tea? It's nice for calming a person down."

"No, momma but thanks." Naruto said as he pulled out of the embrace with his father and leaned back against the headboard wiping his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about what the nightmare was about?" Minato asked.

Naruto's expression turned troubled once more. The dream turned nightmare was still very fresh in his mind.

"We were on a picnic….at that park you guys always took me to when I was younger. Everything was going fine and we were laughing and eating momma's cooking and then…."

Naruto stopped. He wasn't sure that he wanted to continue with telling the nightmare. To him, it seemed that the nightmare was some kind of warning but, he couldn't be sure. Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't. Thus, he hesitated.

"Naruto, honey, it's okay. You can tell your father and me anything."

Still feeling a little unsure about it, Naruto went ahead with telling the nightmare anyway. He didn't know how his parents would react when he finished. His father might get over protective and keep him locked up in the house for his own protection and his mother would be wanting to go out and threaten the neighborhood that they better not be planning anything against Naruto. He couldn't help but sigh. Regaining his composure quickly, Naruto continued.

"Well….a wolf came while we were seated on the blanket under a large tree. Momma, you were opening up the basket for us and Poppa, you were telling us a joke when the wolf came and sat on the grass just in front of us. He came with a warning. He said that there would be much blood in the streets. Then after that both of you were gone and I was left alone. The wolf had run off and that's when it got very windy and grew dark like a storm was coming."

Unknowingly, Naruto was starting to shudder and Minato quickly wrapped an arm around him. The shudders began to subside immediately.

"I was scared and got up. I started to run around looking for you and calling out, but I never got an answer. So I started for the main part of the village. I thought maybe you both went home and that's when I started to be chased by a man in shadow. I ran as fast as I could and as I did so, I saw many people lying on the ground in pools of blood. The shadow man threw kunai at me while I ran and some of them I was able to dodge and some grazed me, but I wouldn't stop running. I needed to get home."

Minato gave a mildly concerned glance over at his wife. Kushina mirrored the expression perfectly. For as long as Naruto has known Kakashi, he has always seen Kakashi as his big brother and protector. When Naruto started to have premonitions of danger. There would always be a guide or messenger that came to Naruto and the form it took was of a wolf. Naruto always said that he knew this wolf because it has a deep and long scar over its right eye and had a pelt of silver fur. His parents realized then that it was Kakashi coming to their son in the form of a wolf. The only times this ever happened was whenever Kakashi was out of the village on a mission. Naruto's mind must have conjured up this particular vision of his brother coming and protecting him even though he was away. Lately, a crow would also appear at times as well and Naruto says that this Itachi. Itachi has defended both his brother Sasuke and Naruto on a few occasions when there had been older kids wanting to prove that they were bad ass by beating up a couple of first year academy students. Itachi gave them all what for and Naruto was deeply impressed because no one other than his parents or Kakashi would stand up for him. Itachi became an instant family member in Naruto's eyes from then on.

Whenever this happened it was a fairly sure sign that something was going to happen. Most of the time the threats turned out to be small. Then there has been a few times when those warnings meant something more, as in the time when a deranged man thought it his duty to kill Naruto because; Naruto was the demon now and would harm the man's own children. Then there was a failed attempt at kidnapping Naruto for ransom. In both of these premonitions, Naruto had first seen Kakashi as the wolf and then in the second incident it was Itachi as the crow. These things didn't happen often, but when they did there was always a reason. Minato and Kushina were now worried. Was someone after their son again? Also, what did this have to do with the number of people Naruto saw either dead or wounded on the ground? His parent's thoughts were troubling to them.

Naruto was oblivious to this taking place as he continued to speak of the nightmare.

"I was caught by the man in the shadow" He continued. I couldn't run anymore and for some reason I couldn't find home even though I went down the right street. "I couldn't find it. So I had stopped and turned to face the shadow because he had been steadily gaining on me. I knew that I couldn't run anymore so, fighting was the only option left. So there I was on the ground and fighting when you came and woke me up."

"I see." Minato said absently. His mind was racing with the thought of what could this all mean.

Kushina was troubled. She knew that this most likely had meaning since the wolf has appeared. She felt eyes on her and looked to see that their son was looking up at her with a worried expression of his own. She quickly moved to dispel any fear or worry.

"I'm sorry honey, we were just caught up in what you were saying. Everything will be alright. We will protect you if anything were to happen and remember Kakashi is here too."

Kushina could see no point in telling Naruto that his nightmare was merely that and nothing more. The boy has come to learn what the significance is of the vision when he sees his big brothers in his dreams. These dreams are warning and no one could persuade Naruto of it otherwise. So both parents stopped trying early on. Especially after Naruto was nearly killed and then nearly bought back by ransom had it not been for Kakashi and another Anbu rescuing him. What made this so troubling to both Kushina and her husband was that Kakashi was indeed home in the village right now. This is the first time that Naruto has seen his big brother as the wolf while Kakashi was still in the village. It scared Kushina. Minato interrupted her thoughts as, he spoke to their son.

"It is getting late and you have school tomorrow and I have work to do as well. So back to bed, Naruto."

"Poppa, do you think that killing Jackal will make everything okay again?"

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Well….I worry about big brother, Kakashi. No one is going to come after him because of what Jackal did are they?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. Kakashi will be fine. I believe that after what happened at the press conference people will now have to reconsider what they have believed about Kakashi and the Sugimoto's."

"Now off to bed kiddo you have a busy day and so do I and don't worry. Everything will turn out okay. You'll see."

Minato began to get up from the bed and so did Kushina when Naruto reached for both of their wrists. They both looked back to him. Naruto looked embarrassed as his cheeks were both heated and his eyes were looking down.

"What is it son?"

"Um….would you stay with me?" Naruto then shot up his head quickly to add.

"It would be just till I fall asleep. You can leave then. It's just I-I don't think I can fall back to sleep by myself."

Naruto's embarrassment grew. He realized he just sounded not only like a baby but also like a dork on top of that. Any of his friends where here right now they would be teasing him. Still, the nightmare truly scared him. The deepest fear was of losing his parents and somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto feared that Jackal's father might try and kill his father. Wolf never came without meaning of some kind and it was always significate in some way.

Minato looked up at his wife with a small smile.

"Honey, go ahead back to bed. I'll stay with Naruto."

"Are you sure? I can stay with our son and you can get a more comfortable sleep. Both of you are the ones that have big days tomorrow. I'm just going to be doing my usual thing here and I can always take a nap at any time."

"Yeah, I'm sure. You go ahead."

Kushina showed a bit of concern. She wanted her husband well rested and somehow she just knew that he would not sleep at all now that Naruto spoke of what happened in his nightmare. If Kushina was honest with herself, she doubted that she would get very much sleep if at all tonight for the same reason and it won't matter how big and comfortable their bed is. She sighed out loud and started to say that she would comply but, then she noticed something and her expression became one of amusement. Minato, who had been looking at her the whole time now wondered what she was thinking.

"Kushina, what is it?" He asked in curiosity.

"Oh, nothing, Minato. I just now noticed that you are planning on staying in your birthday suit for the evening."

This made Minato look down at himself as if to confirm what his wife was seeing. He didn't know why he was doing this though since he knew even before he left the shower that he was naked. Embarrassment bloomed on his face.

"Oh….crap. Well you see, I.-"

Kushina couldn't help it. She started to laugh and Naruto followed her. It wasn't look before Minato was too. This was exactly what they all needed right now to release the apprehension that that they were all feeling.

"Wow, poppa, I didn't know you were so buff." Naruto said impressed then he turned to his mother and added.

"Great job picking poppa for a husband, momma. Now I know that I will look just like poppa when I grow up because I got his genes too." Naruto gave his mother his approval by giving her two thumbs up.

It was now Kushina who looked a little embarrassed. ' _Damn cheeky son of ours._ ' She thought. She quickly placed a hand to the back of her head rubbing it lightly as she let out a nervous laugh and said.

"Um, I think I'll go and get your father some underwear at least and then I'll go back to bed."

Minato saw that slightly flushed embarrassed look on his wife blushing face and it made him want to tease her bit and maybe once Naruto was asleep he could do some other things as well.

"Well, I'm going now." Kushina said and started leaving the room in haste. She had seen that lustful look in her husband's eyes and just knew that things were going to go from a PG rating to an R- rated to X-rated in a hurry if, she didn't get out of there. Rushing out of the room she stopped half way down the hall and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, but afterwards a laugh followed it.

' _My family is just too much sometimes and here I am thinking that we are your normal everyday family. Yeah, right. I'm just as crazy as my husband and kid._ ' Another laugh came out and then Kushina headed down to their bedroom with purpose. Minato needed boxers damn it.

 _Later that evening…._

Kushina had brought him the boxers over two hours ago and Naruto had fallen asleep in less than thirty minutes once his father had put the undergarment on and returned to lay next to him. Minato had propped himself up at the headboard of the bed while his son nuzzled up against him. It wasn't long before Minato heard as well as felt, Naruto's breath evened out and he was once more asleep.

Sleep would not come to Minato tonight. He knew long before his son's telling of his nightmare that he wasn't going to get any sleep. Every time Minato had to give execution orders, it would result in no sleep whatsoever. The fact that this was a high profile case that was coming to its conclusion only made it worse.

' _I know that everything was done by the books in this case.'_ He began to internalize. ' _Still, I can't help but feel bad like, I failed as Hokage. I'm supposed to protect this village and I understood that it meant protect everyone from outside threats, but I failed to realize that it meant from inside threats as well. Why didn't I understand this from the beginning?'_ His mind supplied the answer immediately _. 'It was because you were naïve. You wanted to believe that the members of the military that had sworn to an oath would uphold that oath to the end. You were a fool to believe that, Minato There will always be some people who see themselves as above all.'_

"Yes, I was a fool." He whispered absently out loud.

Minato frowned at this and looked out his son's window. The sky was a beautiful ebony with millions of stars. He thought of the village citizens being those stars. Some shinning very brightly as if with so much promise. While others were showing that they had light but weren't as bright yet, content and sure in their own existence. Then there were those that were on their way to burning out. They were flickering even from such a great distance in space that it was noticeable. Minato couldn't help but think that one of those stars were Tama Sugimoto. In a few hours the young man's light will be put out forever. The thought upset Minato, but at the same time he knew that this was the right thing. He would never back down from this decision any more than a member of the Jounin council. They owed the victim's families that much at least and probably more.

A sigh left his mouth and Minato looked away from the window to stare unseeingly at a ramen poster that Naruto had hanging just across the room. His thoughts continuing.

' _What troubles me most about all of this is the fact that there is no remorse. There is none coming from Tama himself nor from his father. You would think that if Tama had worked as well and as closely as he did with Raven and Boar, then he should have had a bond with them. How many near death experiences did they face when out on a mission? How many times did his comrades come to his aid without any hesitation? They trained together for so long and ate together and shared their concerns and dreams and even their goals with Tama. So how could he just be that cold towards them in the end? How can a hatred over another cause Tama to throw away the bonds he held with his team mates? I don't think I will ever understand that.'_

Minato closed his eyes as his mind replayed the reading of the verdict and the expressionless look that remained on Tama's face as the verdict was read. Another sigh much deeper this time escaped Minato. Naruto shifted slightly at his side subconsciously at hearing it.

' _Tama knew that Raven's and Boar's families where seated just right behind him. When I asked him if he wanted to make a final statement or if he had anything that he wanted to say to the families. Tama wouldn't say anything. That pissed me off.'_ Minato frowned deeply as his brow line came down closer to his eyes.

' _It showed me just how cold and uncaring he truly was. Seeing Takeo's reaction made it clear to me that the apple didn't fall far from the tree either. I never really knew the Sugimoto's all that well. They ran in different circles than I do, but I never thought they would be this cold. They had such a strong image of the honorable soldier. They both played the role well'._

' _Takeo always played up to people. He always showed them how caring he was. He was considered the people's man. The soldiers thought much of him as well. Obviously, that was just a front. A front that Tama was having a hard time trying to master himself. It is clear to me why that is. Takeo has raised Tama to believe that he is the only one that matters in this world. Because this is how Takeo sees himself. A person that is above law. A person who is above others seemingly by birth.'_

Naruto shifted against Minato's side and let out a low whine. His father was quick to run a soothing hand through the boy's hair to calm him. This did the trick. Naruto was quiet and content once more. Minato went on with his thoughts.

'How many times did he confront me and the rest of the Jounin council over things that he wanted done for himself? It only got worse whenever it was for his son. Tama would do something against proper conduct on a mission or training exercise and Takeo wanted us to just ignore it. When we showed that we would not, Sugimoto wouldn't hesitate to get support from his high class pals. Takeo taught his son that he could rise above any problem by having money back him. Tama could do whatever he wanted. It didn't hurt that his father was a war hero. Takeo Sugimoto is viewed as an honorable man and an elite that demanded respect.'

This made Minato snort forcefully enough to almost wake Naruto. The little boy's face made a scrounged up look and only after another tousle of his hair made it go away and all was right again. Minato sighed.

' _This would explain why Tama was so hard on his teams. His father kept telling him that he was an elite and better than others. Therefore his teams were always at fault for one reason or another. Which is why he pushed them as hard as he did. It wasn't because he felt that they needed to improve but rather, that they were making him look bad.'_

' _All this time I was thinking as, I was given the reports from his team mates and then later with the evidence given at the hearing that this was the reasoning behind Tama's demands and lack of regard to conduct. I had to fight hard to just get simple punishments thrown at the young man to try and straighten him up and of course it never worked. I will have to find a way to get the influence of the public out of military decision making._

Looking down at his own son sleeping peacefully beside him, Minato's thoughts shifted.

' _I never want Naruto to feel that he is inferior to others, still this doesn't mean that I want to think that he is above everyone else either. It has been hard because so many of the villagers believe that he is the fox's offspring.'_ Minato shook his head slightly at this thought.

' _It is true though as incredulous as it sounds the villagers do believe this and that is why Kushina and I have been constantly reassuring Naruto that he isn't a monster. His mother isn't one either.'_

Naruto made a mumbling noise and like he was trying to talk in his sleep. A small smile appeared on his face. Minato brushed a lock of hair from out of the boy's eyes and a small smile appeared on his own face.

"You are a good son and a good person, Naruto. You make your mother and I proud." He whispered. "Don't ever become cold and indifferent to others my son. Keep being true to yourself and to those who have come to love and respect you."

Another mumbling sound came from Naruto and a small chuckle before he was once again deep in sleep. Minato smiled again at his son and then turned to looking out the window. Minato's thoughts once more shifted and this time the smile disappeared immediately.

' _I wonder what Tama is thinking right now.'_

 _Cell Block D at the Anbu holding Facility at 7 am._

Tama didn't sleep the previous night. He saw no reason too. Soon he would be sleeping a very long and eternal sleep, so why bother on the last night you're alive? He didn't spend his last night being scared and worried about the outcome either. It really didn't matter to him and he couldn't see wasting what time he had left doing such ridiculous things. Instead, Tama spent the night talking to the guards and even was permitted to have company from a couple of other inmates who were there for far lesser crimes. They were permitted to join Tama in his cell for a few games of cards mostly black jack and told jokes and basically enjoyed themselves. Tama just didn't want to think about what was going to happen in the morning. He was glad that this execution wasn't being made public and for this he was grateful even if, he would never say it aloud.

When the guards came and took the other inmates back to their own cells, it was then that Tama for the first time all night thought about what he had done. The sun had begun to rise by this time and it was lit fairly well outside as proof. Tama was lying on his cot with one leg propped up by his foot. The other leg lie straight out. He had both arms folded and behind his head as he stared at the ceiling at seven in the morning. The guards had just left with his companions of the evening and even though he had not slept a wink the previous night, Tama didn't feel sleepy even now. With nothing to do occupy his mind, Tama was forced to think of his life's many mistakes.

' _I have royally screwed up on that last mission. I can admit this much to myself at least.'_ He thought soberly. _'I certainly didn't hate my team mate Nori. He was a good guy and was always so game for anything on a mission. I should have treated him better. I guess.'_ Tama snorted at that last part and then reprimanded himself for thinking that.

' _No, I did like Nori. He should have been considered a friend. I just didn't have any need for friendship. My father taught me that I was the most important person within any group. The Anbu training has taught all of us in Anbu to work together for the sake of a mission. It never said anything about having to care for one another. In fact, in Anbu you are to disconnect with your feelings. They say it will only be a hindrance while on a mission. Still, I have learned that it isn't the case. When I think about this now I realize that this way of teaching is a load of bullshit. If you don't care about your comrades then how the hell do you have effective team work? The very nature of teamwork requires you to care about your team. They contradict themselves right there.'_

Tama frowned deeply. He then thought of his wife Misaki.

' _Misaki, I'm sorry, but not for what you think. I'm sorry that I married you. You see, I have been deceiving both of us all along. I felt at the time that I loved you and that was why I married you. I realize now I only married you because of your money. I wanted to have wealth to go along with prestige. The military would provide the later while your family would bring me the former. It was never about you and me and being in love. You were the only one that was in love and for that I'm sorry. I truly am.'_

Loud shouting was heard coming from down the other end of the cell block. This confusing noise was disrupting Tama's thoughts and Tama found himself getting annoyed with it quickly. A couple of Anbu were busy beating the hell out of two rowdy drunks that had decided to take them on instead of going quietly into the drunk tank.

' _How the hell can you be drunk this damn early in the morning?'_ Tama angrily thought. _'Unless, you still hadn't finished up from the night before perhaps? Whatever. Just shut the fuck up already!'_

The noise soon died down to Tama's relief and he soon went back to thinking about his life.

' _I guess that I don't really have a leg to stand on when it comes to my team either.'_ This made Tamachange position on the cot. He rolled onto his left side so that he was facing the wall rather than looking directly out his cell door. _'I used them too. I would get so angry if, they fucked up or couldn't go any further without a rest. I conveniently forgot that my clan has an exceptionally high stamina rating among our peers. It's in the genes I guess.'_ A smirk appeared on the ex-Anbu's face momentarily but, soon it disappeared as quickly as it came. For another thought rushed to the forefront to challenge this smug attitude. Tama realized this was his conscience now speaking.

' _You were their captain. You were responsible for the two of them. It doesn't matter what you say about the two of them being able to take care of themselves. They followed you, dumbass and look were you led them too.'_

A deep frown now came upon the young man's face. This one expression would not be made to leave as quickly as the other. Tama made himself rise to an upright positon and then swung his legs over the side of the cot. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands in a tired manner. Then he allowed himself to lean forward a bit and let his arms rest on his thighs with both hands draped over the knees. He stared out through the bars of his cell door.

' _This cell door reminds me of a damn cage. I do belong here though. I was Nori's and Tomoya's leader and as leader it was my responsibility to look out for them. Instead, I only focused on the mission and the hopes that upon completion of the mission. I would receive a promotion or at least praise for my work.'_

An image of his father appeared his mind. The frown on Tama's face only deepened.

' _Father always taught me that I needed to be the best and that when that happened I would be recognized by the Hokage and the other elite of the military. He always said that I was born to be an elite just like himself. He told me that other people only mattered when they were worth using to gain something for myself. He also said that you should never let people know that they are being used. Always throw them some crumbs of generosity so, that they don't get suspicious of you. Basically, just live for yourself and the hell about other people.'_

Tama was starting to get angry again. He almost wished that it was because of the drunks at the other end of the cell block, but he couldn't. This anger was towards his father. He felt like he was betraying the man's trust. The man that gave him everything and told him to reach for more in life to, demand it from the world. Still, there was no one else that deserved this hatred more at the moment. Other than perhaps, Hatake?

' _I suppose this is why I hate Hatake so much. I couldn't use him to gain favor with the Fourth. I knew that they were close and I thought that if I could win Hatake over that, he would then introduce me to the Fourth. Somehow that bastard saw right through me from the start. Come to think of it, during the hearing I had even said that I didn't like how close they were. I should have been paying attention a long time ago. This thought of mine must have transpired onto my face at some point and Hatake picked up on it. I wasn't being careful enough especially, around a man that has learned to be suspicious of others for his very survival. I don't even know why I hate Hatake as much as I do. I don't even know the guy. Other than the fact that the Fourth treats him with favor that I will never understand; but what the hell do I know? I'm the guy who accused Hatake of killing his team and here I am the one that actually killed his team. There was no doubt about who had done it. I did it. Hell, I even confessed that I did it.'_

Footsteps were making their way down the corridor of cells. Two Anbu were heading towards Tama's cell. They would take him to get a shower and to have a last meal. To many of the village, this would seem like such a waste of time and money. The man was going to be led to execution. Who the hell cared if the man stunk and was hungry? However for the military, this was a final curtesy provided for those condemned to die. For Tama's part, he was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he was unaware of the two Anbu coming for him. His thoughts continued to flow.

' _How the hell did I ever come to think that I could just pass this farce off on Hatake? When there were so many holes in my story? Whatever. They should be coming to get me soon and I hope that my old man doesn't bother to show up. Because I really don't want to see him anymore. If it hadn't been for his 'You are better than everyone else because I said so.' Speech. I wouldn't be here today looking like a fool. Thanks dad, thanks a damn lot.'_

A clanking of metal against metal and the sound of two sets of foot falls were now registering in Tama's mind. He should have felt fear or even panic. Instead he felt nothing and this made his lips twist up in a smirk. He may have not proven to be an elite but he be damned if, he went out of this world looking like a coward.

"Sugimoto, it's time for your shower. Please stand up. We will escort you to the shower room." The warrior in the beetle mask said.

"Thanks."

This was all that Tama would say.

 _A Father's Rage and Revenge_

Konoha was experiencing a gorgeous morning. It was eight thirty and already the temperature was starting to climb towards what had been promised by the meteorologists to be an unseasonably warm day. This made more people than usual come out into the streets and early on. Everyone wanted to take advantage of it and get extra things done. Some just wanted to get out of their homes as, they were starting to feel a bit of cabin fever setting in. Shops were even busier than usual and more people were out talking as they met up in the streets. The number one topic this morning certainly didn't fit the beauty of such a gorgeous day. The execution of Tama Sugimoto.

Everywhere you went you would hear people talking about it. All the more so since they noticed squads of both Anbu and regular corps running around on the rooftops or walking through the streets on patrol. No one thought much of it. To them it was just the overprotective minds of the Hokage and his advisors at work. There was no way that Tama Sugimoto would bust out of a maximum security prison to harm them and they thought that the Hokage was being a little silly about this.

In the Hokage tower, Minato didn't worry about the opinions of his citizens. He was too busy preparing to leave and head over to the high security prison. It was eight thirty in the morning and he had thirty minutes before the execution would be carried out. He worried about Tama's father and what would happen. There was no doubt in his mind that the elder Sugimoto would try and counter him in some way. The problem was he didn't know how. Would the man come at him when he was alone? Would he come to the execution with hidden paper bombs hell bent on blowing them all to kingdom come? Or, would he take out his anger and sorrow on an unsuspecting public?

He wasn't sure and he knew that he had to be sure of something about this situation. So he had decided to bolster the patrols within the village for today only. Both regular corps and Anbu would take to the streets in bigger numbers to try to thwart Sugimoto should he try to take a number of people with him; if that should prove to the outplayed scenario. There was no real way to know for certain what would happen, but Naruto's nightmare rang with the sound of a vision. Minato knew that it was possible that what his son had seen is a forerunner of what is to come. So he felt that he should act on it. At the very least, he could say that he was being cautious. If it turned out to be the truth, Minato will have prevented more causalities then what will happen. He wasn't convinced that they would be able to stop Sugimoto, before he started attacking people. This being his thoughts even with a unit keeping watch over the man. They could only minimize the damage and loss of life.

"Hokage, sir we are ready to move out."

"Excellent. Then let us be going. I want to get this over with."

"Yes, sir!"

The Anbu body guards always accompanied the Hokage on the journey to the security prison. It was part of the protocol that was strictly followed. Minato felt like he was being treated like he was incompetent sometimes but, knew better than to argue it since this was law. The group left the tower and headed straight for the rooftops. Minato didn't have time to talk and greet every citizen this morning. If he were honest, Minato wasn't in a happy mood anyway.

Takeo Sugimoto had showered and put on his jounin combat uniform. In twenty minutes the execution of his son will take place. He needed to be ready when it happened. He then filled his battle pouch with the necessary things needed for war and this was war to Takeo. Once the pouch was filled to near overflowing. He strapped it on and headed to his kitchen and kissed his live-in mistress on the forehead and left the house without answering any of her questions of where he was going and why was he wearing his military gear. She felt something wasn't right, but decided not to report it because she believed that he may have been asked to take on a support role in a mission. Takeo had been known to do this from time to time in the past. The fact that it has been over two years since the last time he had been called on in such a way didn't make her think twice.

Takeo stepped out into the streets and headed for the main street of the village within the Northern District. He was well aware of the fact that he was being tailed but it didn't matter. The idiots tailing him wouldn't be able to catch him in time once he used teleportation a few times in succession. By the time they were able to pin point his exact location it will be too late.

The execution of his son would be happening in the Southern District. That was to be his final destination, but for now, Takeo wanted to say farewell to a couple of his friends that he cherished the most before he went there. It would only take him ten minutes to reach the southern District. He had time.

Tama was finishing up the last of his breakfast. It was a grand feast to his surprise. He has never been on guard duty of a prisoner on death row before so, he didn't know that their last meal was always made on a grand scale. In his cell, Tama got a meager bowl of stew or a plate of fish and vegetables accompanied always by a tin cup of water and nothing else. He hasn't had to eat such food for very long. One day over stay was the extent of his eating the jailhouse food, but even so this meal he now had was on a different level. It made him sad in a way, but he was glad that they gave him this feast. It helped him to remain calm.

The beetle mask guard came and stood at his table. No words needed to be spoken this was it. Tama got up from the table after wiping his mouth and the two men met up with the third man on their way out of the lunch hall. They made their way to the execution chamber of the prison. All the while they walked there had been no conversation made either between prisoner and guards or between the guards themselves. They passed several regular corps guards that were responsible for the prisoners from their division. This was when Tama knew they were getting closer to the chamber. Because the regular corps criminals were kept near the outer areas of the maximum security prison. The Anbu who were deadlier than their regular military counterparts were kept deeper in the center or core of the prison.

They walked on for another five minutes before they arrived at their destination. A medium sized room that had large glass windows from nearly the ceiling down to half way and then the glass gave way to a solid tiled wall that went the rest of the way to a wooden floor. Tama could see that inside this room was a large table with two metal arm rests that were extended away from the table and each rest had restraining straps black in color attached. There was some cabinetry along the wall to the right of the door that he was now being led in by. There was another door on the opposite side of the room. He could see that the glass extended all the way around to the other side and he could also see auditorium style seating just outside the room. From this Tama knew that it was observation area. He wondered if Nori's and Tomoya's families would be in attendance.

By now it was a quarter till nine and the man responsible for giving Tama a lethal injection was busy preparing the concoction that would be placed in the needle for its deadly ministration. The Anbu guards got Tama onto the table and removed his hand restraints. Tama remained calm and didn't try to fight the inevitable. For a fleeting moment a thought came up that he should just go ahead and fight the guards. It would be more honorable to go down fighting than just being compliant like this, but then another thought came just as quickly telling him no. He didn't deserve to die honorably.

At eight fifty Minato arrived in the observation room. He was accompanied by the Jounin council. Tama was now lying secured on the table. He stared up at the ceiling feeling nothing at all which surprised him at this point. The whole thing was getting ready to go down and he still didn't feel a thing.

"There is the Hokage and the council." The executioner droned out.

Tama decided to look out the execution room's big glass window's to see his Hokage one last time. He could immediately tell that the Hokage hadn't slept. The Fourth was carrying himself well but even so, Tama could tell and somehow that made him feel his first feeling since arriving in this chamber. He felt regret.

' _To think that I wanted to impress you. Instead I have burdened you with a task that you don't obviously want to be a part of. I'm sorry for this._ ' Tama turned his head back so that he was looking once more at the ceiling except now he closed his eyes.

He missed his team mates' families that had now begun to file in behind the council. They took their seats on the left side of the observation room while the Hokage and the Jounin council went to the right. Outside the compound unable to gain access to the event that was about to take place within it was the media. When it was now five minutes away from nine the Hokage stepped up to a microphone placed on a podium that was a few feet in front of him. He pulled the mic from its stand and looking in at Tama asked.

"Tama Sugimoto, are there any last words that you wish to speak before you die?"

At first, Tama thought to say no, but he swiftly changed his mind before he spoke.

"Yes, sir there is."

 _Vendor Street in Southern District at 8:55 am_

Takeo Sugimoto was now come from his home district and was now standing on Vendor Street in the Southern District. He had successfully outwitted his tail. He knew that it would be several minutes before his chakra had completely vanished from the previous stops he made before arriving here. He glanced down at his watch and then looked back up again. He looked around slowly as if, he was seeing Vendor for the first time. There were a huge number of people out today and this made him smile. People passing him thought that he was silently greeting them and returned the smile to him. _'This is perfect_.' He mused. _'Vendor Street is the market street for the Southern District. It is the biggest and has the most vendors around. This will be an excellent street to do what I came here to do_.' The smile morphed into a twisted smirk and he began to move towards the center of the street. He needed to be right in the heart of it to make his plan succeed.

 _The Execution Chamber 8:55 am_

The beetle masked guard brought a microphone over and held it near Tama's mouth. Both the families as well as, the Jounin council prepared themselves to hear his final words. They all were about to be disappointed in his last words.

"I want to say that I hate you'. Tama spat out. You of all people should understand that I an elite. I should have been recognized as one a long time ago. None of this shit would have happened if, you hadn't pushed me this far. Instead you ignored me for others and in particular that bastard that you feel so needs to be held up." Tama's heart pricked him at saying this but it was necessary.

' _I'm sorry but even though I realize that I'm the one at fault. I can't let go of my pride. It's all I have left I'm better than Hatake. I will always believe this.'_

He continued to rant.

"Someday that bastard is going to show his true colors and you will be made to step down."

Tama turned his head away from the window and from the mic. He said what he wanted to say. ' _There. Now it will be easier for you to go through with what you need to do._ '

Minato didn't react to Tama's last words. He knew that this was the very thing that would come out of his mouth. Tama was still blaming him for everything and even though he should have been angry. Minato was beyond feeling that way. He just wanted to move on. There wasn't anything that he could have done for Tama and certainly not at this point. He looked away from the young man to the clock on the wall just behind the executioner. The time was now eight- fifty eight. Two minutes left. Minato looked back at the executioner.

"You may begin when ready."

The executioner nodded his head in acknowledgement. He walked over to a cabinet that was off to his left. He then prepared the needle. Afterwards, he needed to prep the condemned Anbu's arm for the needle. Minato had gone and walked back to his seat at the front. He had the last seat in the first row near the families. Everyone was quiet on both sides of the glass that separated both groups. The executioner had tied off Tama's right arm above the elbow and cleaned the area where the needle would be going. He took his time because he had two minutes and executions were always done at the time written. By the time he had finished and went back to the cabinet to pick up the needle it was now nine O'clock sharp. Without any fanfare the executioner came forward and plunged the needle in Tama's arm. The man pushed down on the top of the syringe pumping the deadly mix of poisons into Tama's arm swiftly and just as swiftly pulled the needle out.

Almost immediately Tama found it difficult to breathe. His lungs were burning from lack of oxygen as the poison made him exhale what air had filled his lungs just seconds before. He continued to stare up at the ceiling. He didn't want to see the people on the other side of the glass. His body began to betray him as he began to convulse. The convulsions grew more violent and then it all stopped. The clock's minute hand hadn't even made one rotation when Tama's heart stopped beating. The coroner now came into the room and after checking Tama's vitals declared him dead.

 _Meanwhile in Vendor…._

Takeo Sugimoto glanced down again at his watch. The time piece showed that it was now nine O'clock. He smirked at the time and then without wasting another second. The angry father reached into his battle pouch and pulled out six shuriken and let them fly into the crowd.

Might Gai and Asuma Saratobi were heading towards Vendor street. Gai was busy telling Asuma about a favorite dish that he made using eggplant and tomatoes. The dish didn't sound like something that Asuma would like and he told Gai so. This led to Gai trying to convince his friend that the dish was in fact great. By this time they were coming to the end of Floral Street and making ready to turn the corner onto Vendor is, when they heard it. The undeniable sound of people screaming in terror and pain. Without a second thought both men ran to the end of Floral and turned the corner to witness a nightmare taking place in board daylight.

People were running every which way trying to clear Vendor. Some people had suddenly fallen to the ground and other tripped over their bodies as they tried to escape. Several people were now heading towards Gai and Asuma. Some of these people were injured. Some were so badly injured that they were being carried by others. One young woman was coming near them and Gai and Asuma ran up to her.

"What is happening?!" Gai demanded.

"Someone is throwing shuriken and kunai into the crowd. Please. Please help us!" She was now crying.

"We will do everything we can." Asuma said to her.

"Come on, Asuma let's go!"

Both men took off after the assassin. He was hard to pin down directly from the ground since so many villagers were running towards them. They often blocked the view of the assailant. So Gai and Asuma took to the rooftops. They did not go together onto the same side. One went onto the left side of the street while the other went to the other side. They were running at top speed and Asuma grabbed some shuriken of his own to throw at the enemy.

The noise of the villagers came to the ears of teams of Chunin and Jounin that were nearby and even an Anbu squad was in that part of the district and came on the run. Gai and Asuma could both see their target now just as he saw them.

Takeo knew that as soon as people started screaming he would from then on be running against time. He needed to take as many people as he could with him and once he let his first set of shuriken fly he knew that he would never stop. So he moved swiftly by running up along a wall but never going all the way up to the roof. Instead he ran alongside the building and continued to throw sets of shuriken. He also made a move for his paper bombs. This was going to be his grand finale and no one was going to stop him before he threw at least one of these damn things.

Now that the deranged man was running alongside the building, Asuma felt that he had a clear shot at him and let some shuriken of his own fly. Gai was determined to apprehend the man as quickly as possible. Asuma's shuriken were expertly blocked or dodged and a few kunai made their way to him. He handled them easily and continued to pursue. Other ninja were now on the scene and Takeo knew it was now or never.

He was coming to the end of the long block and so he let fly the first paper bomb. The kunai sung through the air as it hit its target. The back of a running villager. The bomb went off immediately causing not only that poor man to rip into a thousand pieces but it killed or injured several other villagers around him. Bone fragments of the villager pierced many victims and the screams became even more intense. Two more bombs were thrown into the crowd when Asuma managed to hit Takeo with one of his kunai. The weapon embedded itself into Takeo's right arm and now he could no longer throw his weapons.

' _That's okay.'_ He thought. _Now is where it gets much more interesting.'_

By now many ninja were trying to get Takeo cornered. While they were working to trap him. Other ninja were trying to help the villagers by leading them to safety or by tending to the wounded with quick first aid. Gai and Asuma were no longer leading the charge against Sugimoto anymore. Members of the regular corps and Anbu had now managed to get Takeo surrounded in a vacant lot just at the end of the block. They made a wall around him so that he could not attack the public anymore. Asuma and Gai took their place in among their comrades as one captain of Anbu stepped forward from the circle to speak. He was wearing the Lion mask and he looked formidable in stature and strength. Takeo wasn't afraid of the Anbu. In fact, he looked as though he was willing to take him on. He may be getting old, but Takeo still had that fire of fight in him and the will to still to use it.

Lion knew as did many within the circle that this man was of the Jounin council, Takeo Sugimoto. It wasn't a surprise to Lion though as, it was to others within the circle. Lion was one of the Anbu that was at the press conference that was given just after the court martial had been concluded. He saw an angry father walk amongst the press and stand off against the Hokage. Personally, Lion really didn't care much for the Sugimotos. The father and son were jerks in his opinion. Now the man has gone and lowered his value even further in Lion's eyes.

"Councilman Sugimoto, remove your battle pouch and drop it to the ground now. I won't say this again."

Sugimoto snorted at that.

"Come and make me moron."

"As you wish then."

Lion went at him and Takeo at this point, had no more weapons except for single kunai and unfortunately for him no paper bomb attached to it. He wanted to blow them all to hell but Lion was on him and Takeo had to block and then try to out maneuver him. Seeing that others were about to join in this dance, Sugimoto decided to use ninjutsu in the form of earth style. Rapidly forming one handed hand signs, Takeo made a mud slide come forth from his mouth. He needed to create distance and this would do the trick as, everyone had to retreat out of the way of it. All of them were now clinging to the sides of the nearest buildings. Once more another ninja tried to reason with the deranged man.

"Sugimoto it doesn't have to end this way. Let us help you."

"Don't' feed me any of your bullshit. I just murdered several people here today. There is no way in hell that those people are coming back any more than my dear son and there is no way anyone is going to do anything for me either. WE WILL ALL DIE TOGETHER!" He shouted at the end in a rage.

He now called forth kaiton style and blew a thick stream of fire at them. Seeing that this was going to end in an attempt to commit suicide, the Anbu known as Lion made another attempt to apprehend the man. Making several rapid hand signs of his own, Lion used suiton creating a wall of water that he hoped would push Sugimoto and then pin him to a wall of a building directly behind him. Several of the military were on that wall and as soon as Sugimoto hit his back to the building they would knock him out. Sugimoto recognized the hand signs and moved to counter. Fearing that he now would be caught instead of being killed, Takeo decided that he had had enough. It was time to end this once and for all. What he had set out to do has been accomplished. The Fourth Hokage would be blamed for the massacre that Takeo had created. He was ready to let go of this matter now. He felt that he and his son would somehow be vindicated.

Several ninja were preparing to come at him and with one arm out of commission already, Sugimoto knew that his time was up and without any further attempt to kill. Sugimoto surrendered. This shocked the men and women that had come to stop him. They were sure that he wanted to go out in a blaze of glory type of thing and try to take as many of them with him in the process. Takeo proves that he means to surrender by throwing down his battle pouch and kicks it away from him. He even throws his hands up in the air. He says nothing and simply waits.

Everyone senses that something isn't right. Sugimoto was up to something; but they'd be damned if they could figure what. Lion decided to take the first step and head towards him.

"Lie down on the ground with your hands behind your head."

Sugimoto answers him.

"I don't think so. I'm not burying my face in mud not even for you. You and your men will take me as I am. I assure you that I am done fighting."

"I don't trust you, Sugimoto. What are you up to?"

"If I was up to something. I assure you that I wouldn't tell you about it, now would I? You are just going to have to get over your cowardly streak and come arrest me."

Takeo let out a chuckle. He was enjoying this scene right now. The final act.

' _Look at them, Tama. They are afraid of your old man. Don't worry my son, soon we will be together again and I will tell you all about the revenge that I got for you today. I know you will be so proud of your old man.'_

Lion and several others came at Sugimoto and secured him without incident, however as they made to move him towards the Anbu headquarters. The man suddenly went limp in their hold. They quickly lowered him to the ground and turned him over only to find that foam was spewing out the left corner of his mouth. Lion was immediately annoyed.

"Shit. The bastard had a cyanide capsule in his mouth. He never planned on being taken alive."

"Well that's one way to go, but it certainly wasn't smart. He has caused the death of his clan by what he has done here today." Asuma said as he lighted a cigarette and looked around at all the carnage among the civilians.

"Yeah, somebody better report to the Fourth right away. He needs to know about this shit."

"Rabbit, you should be the one. You're faster than most of us here." Lion replied. "Tell the Hokage of this and also that a more detailed report will be in his office before the end of the day."

"Will do, boss." Rabbit said and then he was gone. Heading for the Hokage Tower.

Gai looked around him in some shock.

"I can't believe that the councilman would do something like this, it makes no sense."

"Crazy people only make sense in their own minds, Gai. Interjected Lion somberly. "Sugimoto was always a little obsessive about his son, Tama. When no one would listen to him about his son's innocence, Sugimoto must've figured this was payback."

"Still, why take villagers? I mean they couldn't have done anything to him or his family."

"Like I said before…Crazy people only make sense in their own minds."

 _Completion of a Tragedy_

Lights were bright overhead and he could feel the heat of them warming him from above. He was already beginning to sweat and tried hard not to show it as he saw the head cameraman was signaling to him that they had two minutes before they were live on television to thousands of viewers in Konoha. Tatsuya nodded to the head cameraman to show that he had heard him while he adjusted his tie. The damn thing seemed like it was trying to strangle him right now.

After the Hokage press conference, Tatsuya finally got the promotion that he had been dreaming of for a long time now. He should have been thrilled but instead, Tatsuya felt a little apprehensive. The reason was due to this case with the Sugimotos. He had been covering them as an investigative reporter this whole time but, he never thought that his promotion would land him in the anchor's chair before the entire story of the family had been finished. Now here he was on his first night as anchor on the evening news time slot for L.V.N still reporting the story or rather now its tragic conclusion.

The head cameraman now shouted in anticipation.

"WE'RE LIVE IN THIRTY SECONDS PEOPLE. LOOK LIVELY NOW!"

Tatsuya knew that last part was meant for him alone. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Amazingly this simple technique to calm his nerves worked and he felt instant relief. ' _Come on, Tatsuya, you have worked in front of a camera for years now. Whether it is in front of a happening event outside or in this confining studio with these damned lights. You can do this job._ ' He self-encouraged.

The Head cameraman gave a final call out.

"WE'RE ON IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, AND ONE!"

"Greetings Konoha, I'm anchor Wada Tatsuya reporting to you this evening."

Tatsuya shifts slightly to his left on cue from the head cameraman.

"This evening we begin our reporting by giving you an update to a story we covered earlier today on our afternoon broadcast. The tragic incident now known as, the Vendor Street Massacre', by many has finally come to its conclusion. We will began by reviewing the earlier video shot on sight and then give you the new details that we have learned since then."

Tatsuya saw the head cameraman cue another technician to run the footage of the earlier broadcast. This footage showed off to Tatsuya's right. Where the huge monitor aired the grisly scene. At home the viewers only saw the footage and not the monitor that was in the studio. While the viewers re-watched the same footage that they have been hearing and seeing all day. Tatsuya let out a soft sigh. He could just imagine people were cussing and maybe even throwing stuff at their television sets at this point. All three of the television networks have been on all afternoon doing nothing more than repeating the little bit of info that they had and then began to speculate on what might have caused old man Sugimoto to lose his marbles and kill a bunch of people out buying vegetables. It sure as hell wasn't because none of the vendors were unable to sell him fresh green beans.

The footage was coming to its end and Tatsuya once again looked at the head cameraman to see if he needed to turn, stay put, or face front once more. The cue was to return to facing the front. The viewers now saw their new anchor looking directly at them once more.

"What a sad event today…. and now as promised this is the new details that have been learned."

Tatsuya takes a moment to reach for his papers that were in front of him. He had already read the info before going on air, but it never hurt to have a cheat-cheat in front of you to keep you from messing up live. He looks back to his audience and can't help but feel like an actor in a play rather than a serious news anchor.

"We have since learned that former Councilman Takeo Sugimoto had planned this massacre in retaliation for his son Tama's execution. The councilman's mistress told the Uchiha police that her lover was distraught over the outcome of the court martial and that last night he had not come to bed, but said that he needed to train. At around eight-thirty this morning she saw him leave in his battle gear and fully loaded battle pouch attached at his hip. She said that she assumed that he was going out on a mission as he would sometimes be called out to support in the field if necessary. She concluded by saying that he did not speak to her a word of where he was actually going but, kissed her on the cheek and left."

A cue from the head cameraman to Tatsuya was given and this time Tatsuya was being 'asked' to turn slightly to his right. The huge left monitor was about to show another report. One that was made only an half an hour ago by the new top investigative reporter.

"The head of the Uchiha Military Police, Uchiha Fugaku gave this statement when asked by our investigative reporter, Hondo Isao, How they were able to conclude the case."

The cue comes and the technician now runs the footage on the left monitor. Suddenly Fugaku is standing in front of the receptions desk at the Uchiha Police headquarters. A large banner of the Uchiha symbol is hanging behind the desk and is large enough to act as a backdrop to the important official in front of it. The reporter is shown moving his mic from his lips over towards the Police captain.

"We were able to determine that Councilman Sugimoto acted alone. Questioning the family about the days leading up to this farce told us that none of them aided him. Every one of them could give an account of where they were leading up to this tragedy. We were also able to determine that the councilman had purchased several paper bombs from the armory in the Northern District. For the sake of the proprietor, I will not say which armory in the district was used."

The reporter moved the mic back to himself to ask the next question. Captain Uchiha, would you give us your thoughts on what could have made Councilman Sugimoto act this way?"

Fugaku snorted at the question. His head bowed slightly from the effort, but he swiftly brought it up and the mic was there near his mouth ready to record what he said next.

"The man obviously lost it and decided to take it out on the rest of us."

In that moment, Fugaku realized that he had just made an error and swiftly added.

"Honestly, the councilman was very distraught over his son dying. My sympathies goes to the remainder of his family and clan."

Isao brings the mic to himself for another question, but Fugaku is suddenly annoyed and doesn't' want to cooperate anymore. He raises his hands with palms facing out as he quickly speaks to cut off the reporter.

"No, that's enough now. I have given you all that I can give you. I bid you a good evening."

With that being said, the police captain strode away towards the back offices. Hondo Isao, turns towards his cameraman with a bit of an annoyed look of his own.

"There you have it folks. It is now official, Councilman Sugimoto was the one solely responsible for the terrible tragedy that happened today on Vendor Street. Reporting live at the Uchiha Military Police Headquarters. I'm Hondo Isao for L.V.N news."

Tatsuya is once again seen by the viewers. They could see that the man seems a little upset. They're not sure why the anchor is but they know that it probably means the worst part of the news is about to be given. They're right.

"The Konoha hospital has now given us the final tally on the number of dead. The total has come to sixteen. The last two died while still in surgery. There are a number of serious injured people the total we now know is at over twenty-two. The injuries that were not life threatening but serious enough to stay at hospital are twelve and the rest of the victims that were injured that didn't require hospital stay are at forty-nine. The head doctor at Konoha, Tsunade said that the reason for such a high count of victims were due mostly to the shuriken and paper bombs. These were especially lethal as exploding bodies from victims hit head on with a bomb ended up shredding other people's vitals with their own bones."

"There will be a memorial service on Sunday on the twenty-fourth of January at the Honshu funeral home for all of the dead. For those interested in going the time will be at ten O'clock and will end at two that afternoon."

The Fourth Hokage is currently talking with the rest of the Sugimoto clan to help them with setting up financial restitution for victim's families that have died. He asks the public to spare some sympathy for the clan as it was the actions of one individual and not the entire clan that caused the tragic outcome. We will keep you posted. Now for other news of the day."

Tatsuya went through the rest of the broadcast feeling a little numb. He was glad that he wasn't the only one on the set that had to speak in front of the cameras. The weatherman and the sports reporter were there as well. Once the half hour was up, Tatsuya found he was ready to go home He needed to take a shower and grab a bite to eat before he needed to return to do the eleven O'clock news. The broadcast came to an end and the head cameraman shouted once more.

"GREAT JOB PEOPLE! I WANT TO SEE YOU BACK ON SET AND READY TO GO BY A QUARTER TO ELEVEN."

The sports journalist and the weatherman both gave a pat on the back to the newcomer on the team. Tatsuya took it all in stride and thanked them before heading out the door. The crisp evening area was welcome after being in what felt like a sauna to him. He passed many on the street and as he walked, Tatsuya's mind began to clear.

 _Three Media Hounds_

' _I wanted to be an anchor ever since I first saw a news television broadcast. It has always been my dream. When I graduated and went on to college. I felt like I was taking that first step to my future. When I became an investigative reporter. I was proud. Too proud. The Hatake Sakumo case taught me so much and here I am now seeing what looks like a similar thing will play out all over again but this time with a twist. Sakumo was trying to save lives. Takeo destroyed lives. I will never forget the moment that I saw Sugimoto walk into the Hokage's press conference. I knew then that the man was becoming unhinged.'_

The thought of that day of seeing the elder Sugimoto made Wada shiver involuntarily. He picked up his pace. Tatsuya was walking too briskly and bumped into a passerby. This brought him out of his thoughts quickly and giving an apology before he started walking again, but this time he moved at a more controlled pace. His thoughts moved at equal momentum.

' _I think that as being members of the media, we have a responsibility to report the news yes, but I also think that we need to see the bigger picture as well. We are in the business of airing whatever is newsworthy. Whether that be a rescue, a corrupt politician or something else. Something like people's dirty laundry and with this last one. We need to remember that while we are making a grab for the top in our careers that we never forget that we are getting there by other people's misfortunes. We need to remember that even though a person was caught in doing something wrong. It doesn't mean that the person's family is necessarily guilty. We should also remember that what we say affects the public."_

A couple of people recognized the news anchor as they came out of bar and shouted a greeting and congratulations to Tatsuya. He barely even remembers waving back and saying thanks. He did not stop to talk with the couple but continued on. He was becoming more engrossed in his thoughts as he went.

' _I was all about making the top once until, I saw what it did to Sakumo. He died because of the things I said about the man. I accused him on air and in the end he committed suicide. His own son, Kakashi having to be the one to find him. The persecution didn't stop like I thought it would once people knew that Sakumo had died. No. They continued to harass his son. People had been fueled on by the things that I and other dimwit reporters had said. Things that we were told by others but couldn't even prove; but saying those things anyway made for better ratings for our new stations. The boy was only seven years old at the time. This was too much to place on the shoulders of a child and I watched as that boy's personality changed. I learned from that day on to be more careful of the sources of information I received. I learned after that to always make sure those sources could be proven to be truth and I learned that whatever the truth was, to keep my personal feelings out of it. I hope my counterpart over at K.V.N learns this lesson soon. She reminds me of my early days and how stupid I was.'_

A deep sigh left Tatsuya's mouth as he made the front steps to his apartment building. He made his way inside and headed for his apartment which ironically was at the top.

 _As for the K.V.N. counterpart…._

Sadashi was angry. She had thought that her boss would have seen just how damn good she was. She had thought that this story of the Sugimotos would be the one to launch her to the top but, instead she was told by her boss that she still had some growing to do. The meeting was anything but pleasant as Sadashi had put on a full blown performance. In the end it got her nowhere. She was lucky that she wasn't fired on the spot. She was told to wait a few more years. Her boss had told her that she did have strong investigative reporter skills but, she lacked maturity. There was no way the man could promote her to anchor right now. Sadashi's display at the meeting was enough prove of that fact. No matter what she believed, Sadashi wasn't ready for the top spot in the studio. After she had calmed down, Sadashi vowed that she would show her boss that she was mature enough and that she wasn't ready to give up just yet. This set-back didn't break her it, only made her more determined to achieve her goal.

While Sadashi may be thinking of her undying goal and vowing to stick with it.

Reiji Esumi was sitting in his home study. The door was securely locked. Outside the study his children were running around in the living room just across the hallway from where their father was seated. He could then hear his wife yelling at the children to stop running and settle down before they either broke something or, worse they hurt themselves. They did as she bid them and though the running had stopped. The laughing and the teasing however continued unabated.

Esumi needed the quiet. He was preparing to write the next edition of his column for the _Konoha Times,_ and he needed to really think about what he wrote on paper very carefully this time. Reiji was always careful. This was what he used to think anyway, but now after the bone jarring truth hit him about the Tama case, Reiji has had to rethink some things. What he believed to be truth and was actually the truth turned out to be different. He has sat locked in his study for hours. Hours of just thinking about the case of Tama Sugimoto. He still found the truth hard to believe and he was prepared to argue in his column about the bias of the Hokage and the need for restricting of the governing branch of the military.

That is, until Councilman Takeo Sugimoto single handedly showed Esumi just how wrong he was and how little that he really knew. It was humbling and embarrassing as well. After the massacre, Reiji along with several other reporters had once again shown up at press conference that following the execution of Tama Sugimoto. They had been patiently waiting for the Hokage to make an appearance once the execution was over to tell them the time of death and to answer some questions. It was five minutes after nine when someone came running into the press room and said that a madman was killing people on Vendor Street.

Everyone became very excited and wanted to leave and rush head long to the Southern District to catch this latest story. It had to be way more interesting and of course, viewers would want to know. Yet, one by one the reporters were receiving phone calls to stay put and that other members of their stations were heading over to cover the breaking news. It wasn't until nine-thirty when the Hokage made an appearance and told them that it was Councilman Takeo Sugimoto, which had killed several people on Vendor.

Esumi was shocked as was most of the media personnel that was there. None of them could believe that the councilman was capable of doing such a heinous crime. He listened to the Hokage tell them of the massacre was a direct result of Tama's execution. It was then that Esumi realized that what they had all been told from the beginning was the truth and Takeo Sugimoto clarified it for them in the blood of the innocent. Esumi felt like he had been sleeping for a long time and only now has awakened.

His children had now left the living room. Their noisy retreat to another part of the house could be heard. It only registered just barely in Reiji's mind. Still he had become aware of it and at the same time he found he was now ready to write. He lifted the top of his laptop and turned it on. While it booted up, Esumi opened the bottle of water that his wife had brought to him hours ago. He took a drink. The water was warmed to room temperature and it shouldn't have surprised him and yet it did. He had still somewhere in the back of his mind, thought that the water should have still been cold.

' _Interesting….this water reminds me of how I believed that the Sugimotos were so warm and kind only to learn that they are cold and indifferent. Even though we are told the truth, we will still try to hang onto what cannot be possible in our beliefs once the truth is evident.'_ He mused to himself as he stared at the bottle for several seconds. He snapped out of his reverie only when he heard the sound of his laptop. It was now ready to begin working on whatever Esumi wanted and Esumi wanted to write. After taking another drink from the tepid water, Esumi opened his document program and began.

 _I thought that I had perfect understanding of a lot of things. I thought that everything came in crisp clean lines of black and white. There was never a grey area for me. When I wrote about things to you, my readers. I wrote with all the passion and conviction that I felt at the time on whatever topic I was going on about._

 _However, today is different and this column is going to be different as well. You see I learned today that things aren't so clear cut or in the crisp lines of black and white. Sometimes….sometimes things aren't what you think at all. I know. Right now you're all looking at me if, you could and are thinking what the hell is he rambling on about?_

 _I'm talking about the Tama Sugimoto case._

 _I thought I knew Tama Sugimoto and his father, Councilman Takeo Sugimoto. I also thought that I knew Kakashi Hatake, but I neither knew him nor the Sugimoto's. Why is that? Well let's all take a look at that, shall we?_

 _I had believed that Councilman Sugimoto was a fine upstanding citizen of our community. I was told the same of his son. He wasn't a person that I personally knew so, how could I just so whole-heartedly believe that I knew him so well? I believed this because this was what I was fed. I was fed it from the people that said that they knew them personally and I ate every word because of what I saw and heard for myself from them both. I bought into the lies without a second thought. Everything about them seemed….perfect. I failed to realize that this was the problem, but it was only part of the problem. The other part was me. I went so far as to hold them up in the highest regard without question. My belief in their image only confirmed to them that they were perfect. I helped them to continue on the path they were on._

 _The Hatakes, I had despised. I had ever since Sakumo Hatake turned and betrayed the village and allowed a war that could have ended years sooner go on for what seemed like an eternity. So many people died in that war that shouldn't have and like others, I blamed Hatake for it and when he died. I transferred that hatred to his son the minute he came home from that war without his team mates. I never took the time to learn about the Hatakes. I didn't know them any better than I did the Sugimotos. When I think about this I'm ashamed to admit that I was lazy. It was easier to go with the half-truths and the out and out lies being said about the Hatakes without really looking into any of it._

 _Even with the Tama case, I had told myself that Kakashi Hatake had to have played a role in the deaths of Tama's team mates.'_ _ **He has killed in the past'**_ _. I told myself, but I never bothered to really find out if that was true or not. Yet the evidence was there proclaiming the truth. It Proclaimed Hatake's innocence. So what went wrong? I'm an investigative journalist as well as a columnist for the Konoha Times. I should have been seeking the truth and yet I wasn't wholly dedicated to finding out the truth. Why?_

 _I couldn't find it because I had already bought into the hype of what was told to be the truth about the Hatakes. Like others I didn't want to believe that Hatake wasn't guilty. I wanted to believe that he indeed was guilty and I didn't want to hear anything else because it would mess up my chosen belief. I chose to blindly believe that Kakashi was evil and I had no honest prove at all to back up my belief._

 _Now looking at the Sugimoto family, I realize I was doing a similar thing. I was justifying people based on here say and what I thought I knew about them. I guess you could say, in how the Sugimotos wanted me to see them. They had an image that they were all the things that they were praised of being and I took that in swiftly without really knowing if, this was the truth or not._

 _However, I have since found out that there were many times when Tama failed to adhere to proper conduct while on a mission. He had placed his team in harm's way on more than one occasion solely for his own benefit. There were several occasions were Tama Sugimoto, wasn't kind nor thoughtful to those of us outside the military as well. I was shocked to learn of him verbally abusing some people from everything from not giving him the right clothing he ordered to, ridiculing someone as being less intelligent then him. This surprised me. Why did I look the other way? Why did most of us look the other way?_

 _With the councilman, I found out that he too wasn't what I had come to believe about him and yet I kept treating him as if he were a perfect human being. I heard that he favored his son and I excused it as being a devoted father. When he demanded that he be given special consideration for being the councilman. I excused that as well. I remember telling someone once who had noticed this about the elder Sugimoto, that he was in a high stressed position and he was entitled to special consideration sometimes. What the hell was I thinking then?_

 _I have learned over these past few days since the massacre that the elder Sugimoto was greedy, arrogant and felt that he was above the laws and tried to bend them to suit him or his son if, they were in danger of being seen in the wrong light. He had raised his son to believe that he too was above the law and would not be held accountable for any of his actions. Believe it, people for this is the truth and yet we all couldn't see them in the light. We couldn't see that this is really who they were._

 _The Vendor Street Massacre._

 _This one event made me wake up and question everything that I had believed about the Sugimotos and Kakashi Hatake. Why? Do you really need for me to spell it out?_

 _I wanted to and was willing to still believe that Hatake was in some way responsible for what happened until, that day when Takeo Sugimoto set foot in the middle of the street and began killing so many people. He was known for his compassion for the people. That day he had none. He was known for his love of children and yet the biggest number of dead and those injured were highest among the children, but what really did it for me was when the men and women of the military had told him to surrender and that they wanted to help him. I will never forget his words._

" _Don't give me your bullshit. I have killed several people here today and they aren't coming back neither is my dear son. You can't do anything for me either. We will all die here today."_

 _This one statement alone proves that I didn't know the man that, I thought I knew so well and mine you, I have covered many press conferences that the Jounin council has had with him being the spokesman. He had always been so cordial and was well liked. It was all an act though by the man that I thought I knew. I have even had press interviews with the man. He always seemed so much like I was taught by him to believe._

 _What am I getting at? Well….here's the conclusion of the matter._

 _I believed those things that I had been spoon fed to believe about people that I knew nothing about. I didn't bother myself with getting to truly know Kakashi Hatake choosing instead to blindly believe in something that turned out to be false. He didn't kill his team mates. Neither did he have a hand in murdering Tama's team. As the evidence shows, Kakashi wasn't even there at the beginning of the mission which was when Nori Yoko had received his injury that wasn't properly cared for. Kakashi had joined them for the second half of their mission. He was the voice of reason that Tama willfully failed to hear to the detriment of his team and in the end his own life._

 _I believed that the Sugimotos were the noble upstanding pillars of the community. Yet Tama killed his team mates over something as petty as a grudge and jealousy and his father, Takeo walked into the middle of Vendor and took the lives of many because his son was being executed by the law for killing his team mates. This is why I have come to learn that you can never judge a book by its cover. A lesson I should have learned as a child._

Reiji Esumi, columnist for the Konoha Times.

This was the letter written for Esumi's column that evening and appeared in the Konoha Times that Sunday, January twenty-fourth of the calendar year. The public read his column and talked about it for a long time. They came to an understanding that they didn't know the Sugimotos and that it was their own fault for believing in the image that was set by the family instead of seeing the 'warning signs' that things weren't what they were taught to believe.

They also realized that they had been wrong for persecuting Kakashi Hatake. This was as far as they would go though. They would never forgive his father for allowing a war that, he could have ended sooner drag on seemingly forever. They had lost loved ones and friends because of the decision that Sakumo had made and they won't let that go. Ever. Still they started to be kinder and accepting of his son. Instead of glaring and sometimes shouting off the cuff remarks, people began giving Kakashi actual greetings as if he was one of them. Merchants would offer him free merchandise or free food in an attempt to apologize for not wanting to sell to him in the past. This was something that Kakashi found a little unnerving. He was used to them hating him and being ignorant as hell. This new side that the villagers were showing him would take a long time to get used too.

The Hokage had talks with the Sugimoto clan and even though the clan agreed and apologized for what had happened it fell on deaf ears. A huge wrongful death lawsuit was filed against the clan and they ended up becoming broke financially. The clan had money, but they didn't have that much money to pay back restitution to all the families that lost a loved one at the massacre. It didn't matter to the villagers anyway and despite the Hokage's message of not blaming the actions of one man on the rest of the clan. In the eyes of the people, the Sugimoto clan was guilty by association.

"They must have known that Takeo and his son weren't who they were passing themselves off as and yet they allowed it go on and fool us all." One villager was reported as saying when a reporter from L.V.N spoke to her.

All of the media showed little mercy to the Sugimotos as well. They were equally angered that they had been lied too. It was the media against the Sugimoto clan in the newspapers and on the television stations. They were trying to do what they had done to the Hatakes years earlier. None of this sat well with the Fourth Hokage, who began trying to educate the public. This in turn led to several people going to jail in order to get the point across. The Fourth and his council were fearful that some people would take up vigilante justice and murder more innocent people.

Many of the clan therefore, suffered persecution and prejudice from the public for then on. They were shunned everywhere they went and the Fourth had to put into place a law that the public had to at least treat them fairly in getting education, jobs, and even goods. Many of the merchants did not want to sell anything to a member of the clan. They defied selling to them in solidarity for their fellow merchants that died on Vendor. The Fourth was patient and firm on the matter and the merchants at least, allowed the clan to buy from them once more howbeit, begrudgingly. As for the rest of the village, Konoha would continue to be suspicious of the Sugimoto clan for a long time. The military didn't have as much of a problem. They were used to working with many from the clan and those members have never behaved like Takeo or Tama. So they were more tolerant than the public sector.

Still, some of the Sugimoto clan moved out of Konoha after agreeing to have their memories of their former village erased or blocked in their minds permanently. Others fell under the pressure of the scrutiny and harshness of the villagers. They would either drink themselves drunk every day or end up in trouble with the military police or, they would commit suicide to escape their misery. Those that tried to move on did so but not without difficulty and not without giving up their former life styles. For some of the clan quit being ninja altogether. Their thinking that this would make the public see that they were genuine about their apology and their remorse for what had happened.

The villagers didn't seem to care about what the Sugimotos did. They were grieved and angered over what happened and they weren't willing to just let it go yet. The Hokage told them that they had to understand that the clan were victims as well.

It seems that once a harsh thing has been done by one. An even harsher consequence is the end result for those that are associated with that person. The Hokage knew that he would have to work at getting the Sugimotos accepted once more within the village. A task that he knew would be difficult and take quite a long time. For they had only just now accepted Kakashi as one of their own and that only took fourteen years to happen.


	8. Here's to a Brighter Tomorrow

_**Here's to a Brighter Tomorrow**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot of this fan fiction.

* * *

 _T_ he Slow Rise of the Pinkette 

Time has moved on since the Vendor Street Massacre. People had talked about it for a long while afterwards, but eventually it started to wain and then disappear. The Vendor Street Massacre, faded into the memories of the villagers as, they moved on in their lives. It is now May and Konoha was feeling the warmth and beauty of spring in all its glory. For a lot of schools this was also the time to allow their students a break from classes and just enjoy their families and friends. It was time well deserved for many students and for one pinkette who has made a tremendous start to her public education, this summer break was appreciated.

Sakura had done so well that the school has decided to send her ahead one more school year. By law no student could advance in grade level beyond two years. Konoha Middle had advanced Sakura by one year after her test results when applying there. Now however, they have since learned that once she got into the school curriculum she swiftly excelled to the point it had been decided to retest her. The results were good news to her parents. Their daughter was going to be advanced one more grade level. To the Harunos, this was a positive sign of their daughter's will to move on and excel.

The least positive news from the start had been the psychiatrist, Rei Suki. Sakura struggled with her doctor for some time. They had good days and bad days and days neither of them was sure of what was going on, but despite the difficulties neither would give up on the other. For Sakura, she wanted to get better. She was beginning to see that she was obsessive. Sasuke wasn't hers as she so determinedly had thought. Listening to Dr. Suki tell her how it appeared to others and in particular to Sasuke, made Sakura look at her past actions with scrutiny and she was beginning to see the woman was right. It was also the fear of inner Sakura that scared her the most and gave Sakura the motivation to seek the doctor's help.

The 'conversation' that she had with inner Sakura, during a class daydream when she had first started classes was something that she can't shake off even now. A few more 'conversations' have happened since then and Sakura realized the voice came whenever her mind accidentally drifted to Sasuke. That determined creepy voice was a wake-up call to Sakura that she wasn't well. Looking back on the things that she did at the Ninja Academy, Sakura realized that she listened to her 'imaginary friend' far too much. Far more than what would be considered normal even for a small child. So getting better was so important a move for her that, Sakura was willing to do what needed to be done.

For Rei Suki, she could see that the girl wanted for the first time to get well. At the beginning, it was a fight to get Sakura to open up and Dr. Suki knew that she would have to work to gain Sakura's trust. This proved harder than Dr. Suki could have imagined, until she had threatened the girl with reporting her unwillingness to her school. This was the one action that finally got Sakura to cooperate. Dr. Suki knew why Sakura didn't want to talk about her Sasuke. She understood that Sakura didn't want to explore why she felt the way she did about the boy. She feared that the doctor would try and make her forget about Sasuke and Sakura wasn't having that. She also didn't want some stranger prying into her most private thoughts about Sasuke or about anything else.

It became obvious as Dr. Suki listened to the girl what was wrong with her, but she needed to talk to her parents as well to be one hundred percent certain. So Dr. Suki held a separate meeting with Sakura's parents. She learned from them that Sakura had been as they put it, crushing on Sasuke since the age of four when she first saw him at a public playground. They went on to tell her that she was always talking about him at their home and always referred to him as, My Sasuke. This piqued the doctor's attention since she had been hearing Sakura use this term several times herself whenever they talked during their sessions.

What troubled the doctor more was what went on once the girl decided to attend the Ninja Academy. Mrs. Haruno, stated at that point in the interview that, her daughter only joined the academy because she wanted to be near her crush. Mrs. Haruno had tried several times to get Sakura to change her mind and make a choice that was right for her and not based off of her feelings for someone else. The end result began with mild temper tantrums that eventually led to all out violent rants were her daughter threw things and screamed. Mrs. Haruno decided in the end to give in and hope for the best.

At one point, Dr. Suki thought about going to see this 'Sasuke' that Sakura had so determined was hers and hers alone. Dr. Suki wanted to meet Sasuke and see how he saw Sakura. She figured that Sasuke most likely didn't have any feelings for Sakura and that he probably felt smothered by her. The doctor also figured, Sasuke is probably relieved that she isn't in the Academy anymore. She couldn't have blamed Sasuke, if he did feel this way. After listening to both Sakura herself talk about her professed love and also from hearing from her parents, Dr. Suki could now make a determination. The diagnosis of her patience's illness was Obsessive Love Disorder or O.L.D. for short. It sounds funny but, the condition is a definite illness.

Most of the symptoms of O.L.D were very clear in Sakura's case. The symptoms are as follows. A person has an overwhelming attraction to another individual. The person has obsessive thoughts about that individual. The person feels the need to protect him or her. The way in which the individual is talked about is with an extreme amount of possessiveness. All of this was true of Sakura as well. For example, in one ten minute conversation, the girl had used the phrase, ' _My Sasuke'_ , a number of thirty times total in that ten minutes. Other symptoms are repeated phone calls, texts, and emails to the person they are interested in. The constant need of reassurance. Showing displeasure of others interacting with the person you are obsessed with. Difficulty having friendships or maintaining family contact because of the obsession. Monitoring the actions of ' _their'_ other person. Controlling where the other person goes and the activities they engage in.

The last two symptoms on the list are the ones that were the most worrisome to the doctor. Delusional jealousy, meaning that the person is insistent of events or facts that have already been proven false. Delusional jealousy can cause you to believe that the person you are in love with is reciprocating their feelings for you even if, they've made it clear this is in fact not true. Attachment Disorder refers to someone who has emotional attachment issues such as a lack of empathy or an obsession with another person.

In the end, Dr. Suki decided after making the diagnosis that she wouldn't speak with Sasuke after all. She knew then that if the boy had felt the same then there wouldn't have been any need for the school to contact her in the first place. They would have handled the situation accordingly. Talking to the Headmaster was a move that she was determined to follow through on. What she learned from him backed up what she had been thinking all along and the diagnosis was right on the money. Dr. Suki also suspected another personality was deeply embedded in Sakura's psyche and they both would have to work hard in order for Sakura to gain control and stay in control of who she is and not allow this other personality the chance to own Sakura.

Therefore, Dr. Suki changed the direction of their conversations. Instead of talking about feelings and Sasuke, Dr. Suki now wanted to know all about inner Sakura. It was tough at first mainly because Sakura was embarrassed and it made her sound and feel like she was crazy. The way that people have said about her to her parents. There were a lot of tears as well. Inner Sakura, scared Sakura and the doctor knew that it was this fear that led the girl to finally admit of its existence in her mind. Dr. Suki learned from Sakura eventually that whenever she would get depressed it was because of being separated from Sasuke. She would start thinking about him and wanting to be with him and that's when inner Sakura would make her presence known. It was at this point, that the doctor gave Sakura a strong anti-depressant to help her.

She was given Prozac first to try, but it caused headaches and nausea. So the doctor changed the medication to Zoloft which worked well and didn't cause side effects. Dr. Suki also placed Sakura on an anti-psychotic medication as well. It took several weeks for the medications to work but once they did both patient and doctor were pleased.

Dr. Suki also had mixed therapy sessions with Sakura. She would have an individual session followed the next time with a session that included her parents also joining with them. Sakura was doing well with the individual sessions as this was what they had begun with however, Dr. Suki wasn't sure how Sakura would feel about having her parents sit in and be a part of the session. Fortunately it turned out well. Sakura felt more secure. She didn't want to hide things from her parents as she had done in the past .Once Sakura started talking to the doctor about inner Sakura, she found she couldn't stop. It felt in some way empowering to her. It also felt reassuring to have someone in her corner helping her to battle this witch that set-up residence in her mind. When this had first happened to her, Sakura really couldn't be sure of. What Sakura did know was that it has been there for a very long time.

These days, Sakura is doing better. She stays on her medicine and has taken her doctor's advice and has managed to make a few new friends at her school. This is an important step in her healing process and for once Sakura would agree with her doctor on this one. Making friends should have been easy, but after coming straight over from the Ninja Academy and having to learn a whole new way of life. Sakura wasn't ready to add friendship into the mix. She needed to study hard and catch-up to the other students. So she hadn't been interested and then there was the whole expulsion from the academy thing that kind of made it hard anyway. When the school asked her to retest because they felt she could advance a grade level, Sakura decided to take it. She made the decision partially because she felt like the things she was learning wasn't challenging her enough. She grasped it quickly and was ready to move on but the rest of the students were still trying to get the lesson three days later. It was boring and tedious to her. Sakura also wanted to retest because of the hope that with a different group of students perhaps she could have a fresh start.

She was surprised to learn after the second testing that she would be moving up another grade beginning at the end of summer break. Fortunately, to ease her transition into yet another class and age group, the board of directors along with her current teachers have given her a chance to have orientation early with the class that she will be joining. She spent a week with these students and quickly found new companions. These kids had heard about Sakura's epic expulsion from the Ninja Academy. They certainly got an earful from the younger class that she was with and while the older kids thought it was amusing. They didn't feel it was something to get worked up about.

The first day of summer break for all of the academic schools began on May thirtieth. Konoha Middle's students were wound up for their last day of class to be over so, that they could go on break. Sakura once again thought about the Ninja Academy and how in this case, the students there weren't really any different than the academic students. All schools in Konoha went year around. However, there were seasonal breaks for the students to rest up and revitalize themselves. Time that was always well spent by most of the students no matter which type of school you were attending.

For the students of Konoha Middle, their summer break began on the last day of May and ended on the first day of July. Classes would resume as before with the students moving on. Unless you were already in the last grade level of middle school. For those students, they would be taking the exams for entry into high school level studies. If they passed, the students would then be notified and they could now begin applying for their high school of choice. They would be begin their new year at the beginning of the fall semester. Thus, these students had the longest break of all.

For the rest of the students that were continuing at their current schools. These students took their summer breaks and then continued until the end of summer. By this time, the students would be tested one last time at that grade level to see if, they may begin the fall semester in a higher grade. Students in the academic program that failed twice in a row to move to the next grade were then sent to a vocational school to learn a trade.

The vocational schools were the next group of schools that taught their students and sent them out into the workforce sooner. Like the Ninja Academy, these students were learning their occupations now. When they graduated they would be going into employment right afterwards becoming bricklayers, construction workers, hair stylists and the like. Jobs that were just as important and needed as any higher educated occupation.

Sakura spent her time divided between her parents and her new friends and of course with her doctor, Dr. Suki. She continued to make progress with her. There were days when there were set-backs but then these would be followed by much greater improvement. Sakura was hearing inner Sakura less and less and she thought that this was the best news she could hope for. Everything that her doctor had said turned out to be true and Sakura was determined to continue with her therapy sessions. Sessions that she once hated are now looked forward too. For the first time in so long, Sakura had hope for a better life since leaving the Academy and Sasuke.

Her parents continued to support their daughter in every way that they could. The much talked about crazy girl gossip was beginning to die down now. This was much to the relief of Sakura's parents. They were glad for the annoyance to stop. People didn't seem to care that, this was their daughter that they were talking about. The Haruno's didn't condone what Sakura had done while at the academy, but they still loved her no matter what. The end of the villager's gossip was a strong shot in the arm of confidence for Sakura, as well. She was happy and relieved to see that her parents were finally beginning to get some peace from the villagers. It encouraged her to continue with her therapy and the hell with what some of the kids at school thought of her, especially now that she had managed to make some new friends.

When they had met Sakura it was on the last week before summer break. Their homeroom teacher introduced the new girl by saying that though Sakura was a couple of years younger than the rest of them. She would show them that she was worthy to be in their class. The class for the most part greeted the new girl when prompted by their teacher with a bored attitude. Nobody really cared about getting a new student in class. They already knew the reputation that this particular girl had. This didn't concern them nor excite them either.

In the back row however, there were three girls all of which were good friends leaning a bit forward in their seats and whispering to each other. These girls looked on the new girl with interest. The three best friends looked upon a young girl that had this strangely pink hair. One of the girls had known another student with pink hair but, that girl's hair wasn't as soft a color as the new girl's. All three remembered the pinkette being nervous but not scared. They liked that about her. It was enough for them to go ahead and try to talk to her the first chance they got.

The teacher kept her class for the first period of the day. Instead of going into some boring talk about participles in grammar. The teacher decided to place the students into groups of three or four and they would work on a paper together due at the end of class. The assignment was simple enough. All they had to do was to write a short essay of what would they do if their group was to go on a vacation on an island somewhere. What would they do first? Where would they stay? In a hotel or in a small bungalow or perhaps a cottage by the sea? What sights would they all go and see and the like.

This teacher knew her students well and knew that the three girls that loved to sit in the back of every class room would definitely want to meet and make friends with Sakura. She could see it the moment that she mentioned Sakura to the class. The trio perked up and paid attention for the first time since a new student or even a visitor had arrived. This was all the teacher needed to go ahead and place Sakura in their group. The trio was happy to have Sakura in their group project.

There's Fumiko, a short and pudgy girl with brunette hair of medium length and a lightly freckled face. Karoi Suzaki, a tiny petite girl with wheat colored hair that she kept in an ultra-short style. She wasn't much taller than Fumiko. Both girls stood at five foot-two inches. The last girl in the group was tall and though she wasn't fat, Isamu Wakino, was built the way most girls her age only dreamed of. She had decent breasts that weren't over-kill to cause rounded shoulders and back problems. She had that hour glass shape that every girl wants. Isamu, was undoubtingly an early bloomer. Most of the girls in Konoha Middle were envious of her. Maybe her mother was a bit psychic, or maybe she was a bit of a jokester. Because Isamu's name means robust. Some of the girls teased her about it; but you had to work pretty hard to get Isamu upset. She was of a very easy-going personality and wasn't caught up in the insecurities that other girls had about their bodies. Isamu has the attitude that if you're female, you will grow them eventually so don't worry about it.

Sakura really liked the girls. She also liked the fact that she wasn't the center of attention within a group of girls. She wasn't the boss anymore. No one listened to her unless they wanted too. Sakura was surprised of herself over this new revelation. She thought she would be angry but she wasn't. Instead, she found herself wanting to be a part of everything her new friends did. So when she was asked to hang out and be friends with the trio. She whole heartedly jumped at it. The summer break had been so much fun for Sakura. She went swimming and dancing. There were several sleep-overs at each of the girl's houses. When the time came that Sakura brought her friends over to her own house. Mrs. Haruno had tears in her eyes at seeing how happy her daughter was for the first time in such a long time.

When the dreaded last day of summer break had inevitably arrived, Sakura met up with her friends as promised for a girl's day outing. They had gathered for two reasons. One, was the fact that it was the last day of summer break and they wanted to end it with fun. Second, one of the girls needed to shop for a relative. This just made the outing that more special especially if you were shopping for someone else.

Fumiko's grandmother's birthday was two days away and she had asked her friends to come and help her find the perfect gift for her precious Nana. The others agreed to meet up at her house. They left and went to several places. Each girl taking the others to a shop that she thought might have something that, Fumiko would think her grandmother would like. Sakura had taken her to a flower shop after hearing that Fumiko's Nana loved flowers and grew them in her backyard. A beautiful rose bush sapling was presented and Fumiko almost went for it; but then she remembered that roses were the one flower that Nana didn't like. Besides, there was no more room to grow anything in the backyard unless you didn't want a walk way or room for a picnic table.

Kaori took them some place that made Fumiko turn and slap the back of Karoi's head. She had taken them to a lingerie shop. Karoi thought it was funny as she loved the priceless looks she got from her friends despite the slap. Finally it was Isamu that took them to a tea house shop that made several different blends of teas to sell. The little shop also carried a wide assortment of tea pots. Some of the pots were just decorative in design with no practical function. Others were plain and spoke clearly of being a utility only pot. The last group was the best. These pots blended both function with beauty and Fumiko settled on a teapot that was white with a printed floral design on it. The handle was designed to look like a flower stem curved into a handle.

After the purchase made the girls went to a small café to have lunch.

"I can't believe that we were able to find something for my Nana so quickly. " Fumiko said excitedly as they all sat at their table. "To be honest, I thought we would still be out there looking right now."

"Yeah, I was worried we would be too." Sakura replied. "I was trying to think of where we could try next if, Isamu's tea shop hadn't worked out."

"Well it's a good thing that it did, huh?" Chimed in Isamu.

"Yes." Fumiko said again with a bit of excitement still in her voice. She then remembered Karoi's idea and sharply turned to her other friend with an index finger pointed at her.

"–And you, she exclaimed. "I can't believe that you wanted me to buy sexy lingerie for Nana!"

"Oh, come on, Fumiko." Karoi says with a mischievous smirk. It was a gag gift."

"Well thinking of Nana in sexy lingerie would certainly make me gag." An indignant Fumiko countered.

"You know, I think seeing an image of any old woman in sexy lingerie would make anyone gag." Isamu added thoughtfully.

This made all four girls laugh out loud.

"You, my friend are a pervert at heart it seems." Replied Sakura shaking her head gently at Karoi. "You better hope that Fumiko doesn't decide to tell her Nana on you."

"Oh, please, Sakura." Karoi says dismissively as she waved a hand near her face. "If, Fumiko tells her Nana about me then she will end up grounded just for being at the shop. The old woman is as old school as they come."

"Please don't talk like this, everyone is looking at us." Fumiko says with an embarrassed look.

The girls looked around and as Sakura did she started to say something.

"I don't-." She abruptly stopped and it caused her friends to swiftly look back at her.

"What is it, Sakura? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Inquired Isamu has she reached out and touched the pinkette's arm

"Perhaps I have. " Sakura nearly whispered.

Inner Sakura, could be heard laughing vaguely almost like the sound of her laughter was coming from a great distance. Sakura shuddered and she looked away from the crowd on the street and turned back to her friends who now all were looking at her with a worried expression.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Karoi repeated the question with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry about that," Sakura replied uneasily while rubbing at the back of her neck. "I just saw someone that I really never wanted to see again. Don't worry though I'm fine." She smiled as sincerely as she could.

"Is this person someone we know?" Fumiko inquired while looking out into the crowded streets. "If it is we won't hesitate to tell them off if, that person comes over here."

"No, no it's all good. I'm okay. I promise."

"Well, okay then, Sakura, but don't keep us in the dark if, you have any trouble. We will be there for you always." Isamu informed.

"I know and I will tell you if things go somewhere it shouldn't, but honestly everything is fine."

Sakura didn't have to act like she was okay now. Hearing that her friends had her back was comforting and reassuring. She needed all the help she could get against Inner Sakura. She had her doctor, family and now her friends to help her. Sakura didn't feel alone and she was determined to kick Inner Sakura's ass to the curb for good.

" _Yeah,_ she thought. _I'm okay. Everything is just fine and that's how its' going to stay. Don't start your bitching at me, you witch. I'm going to get better and you will soon be nothing more than a damn memory of bad times."_

 _Summer Break for the Academy_

The Ninja Academy took their summer break on the first day of June but unlike the other types of schools in Konoha, the Ninja Academy only took off two weeks for any of their seasonal breaks. There were no exceptions to this rule. Their training and learning was considered to be paramount, but even these students needed a breather and just like adult ninja would take vacations for one or even two weeks that were spaced out according when they needed them. So, the academy students got their own vacations in the form of seasonal breaks every year.

Sasuke was heading downtown with his mother to pick up some things for a celebration he and his friends where having at the lake. It was Hinata's idea to celebrate their first day on summer break before she went off to stay at a hot springs with her Aunt Rini, for a week. It was followed by Kiba's idea to have the celebration by the lake. Sasuke had asked who was bringing what for this get-together and it was quickly decided that the girls would bring the food. The boys would bring the desserts and the drinks and everyone would pick up the non-eatable essentials such as paper plates and cups.

When Sasuke had gotten home and told his mother of what his friends were planning for the very next day. Mikoto readily agreed to take Sasuke into the village to shop for what was needed. The rule that Sasuke could not go into the village alone still remained in effect even though now he was eleven years old. All of the other kids, including his friends were now able to go into the village by themselves provided that they first asked permission. Hell, even Takara was going by herself now and she was only nine! Sasuke was embarrassed but, he soon realized that it didn't matter much since he loved his mother and brother so much. They were willing to go with him any time that he needed or wanted to go.

Mikoto decided that they needed to go for baking powder which she needed for the cake. She also needed to buy a new pair of sandals, as the current pair were being to rip from long service. She could have gone alone; but wanted Sasuke to come along with her. This way they could pick out something special for their own dessert for supper tonight. Sauske wasn't into sweets and his mother wanted him to pick something special from the village while she picked up some strawberries that were freshly picked to go with the strawberry cake she was planning on making for their dessert.

They had been walking on Kunai Street and then turned onto Merchant Street. This was the street that held most of the merchants of everything a person would want or need to buy from. They started down it walking along the right side.

"So Sasuke, have you thought of what you might like to get for your dessert?" His mother asked with a smile.

"I'm leaning towards green tea ice cream." He said as he looked around the street.

"Oh, that sounds good." Mikoto made it sound as though it did however, both she and Sasuke knew that Mikoto hated green tea ice cream.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"You know that you don't have to make it sound good when I know that you hate the stuff."

Mikoto let out a chuckle.

"Well I don't want to discourage you from eating something that tastes good to you, honey."

"Mother, you know me bet-."

Mikoto turned her head instantly when she caught the sharp intake of breath that came with the cut off of her son's sentence. Immediately, Mikoto was on the alert and ready to deal with whatever caused her son to react the way he did.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"It's nothing, but we should hurry on by."

"Why?"

"It's Sakura and she is with some other girls over at that café to our left."

Mikoto looked over to see the pink haired girl sitting where Sasuke said she was. Mikoto's eyes narrowed instantly. Memories began to surface of what that girl has done to make her son's life miserable. There was no way for Sakura to know, but because of her, Fugaku made Sasuke's life a living hell at times. Mikoto didn't want to have a dislike for any child, but Sakura pushed the envelope for her. This was one girl that, Mikoto, never wanted to ever see in her son's life ever again. She looked away in disdain.

Sakura was surprised to see them it appeared and the girl only looked their way for no more than a brief three or four seconds and then snapped her head back towards her friends so fast, that Sasuke was surprised the girl's neck didn't break.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's get on by quickly. We don't need her following us." He heard the anger in his mother's tone.

"Yeah."

The two disappeared into the crowd swiftly before the other girls in Sakura's group could even see them. The rest of the outing went without any further surprises or incidents much to Sasuke's relief. Since her expulsion, Sasuke hasn't thought about Sakura at all. His friends don't talk of her either. Two of them for good reason as, they were constantly being attacked for associating with him. Sasuke was happy for Naruto and Takara as much as he was for himself. The day that he learned about the expulsion both of his friends called him to congratulate him on being rid of the nuisance and he said the same to them.

He didn't hate Sakura none of them did. It was just so damn unbearable to have someone that clingy and insistent that he loved her when he did not and would never either. The worst part about it all was the fact that Sakura would never accept his rejection of her. She was looking at him as if, he was her property instead as another human being. She thought much worse of his two friends. It would be hard to pick which of them, Naruto or Takara that Sakura, hated more and hated was the word here.

This was all the more reason why Sasuke couldn't stand to be around the pinkette. She had no respect for his choice of friends going so far as, to try and get them expelled on more than one occasion. When that wasn't happening. She was bad mouthing them. It would really heat up whenever, a project would come up were there would be pairings. Any and every time that Takara or Naruto got paired with Sasuke, it was cause for a dramatic display from the pinkette with trouble following. If Sasuke thought much about it, he would have to admit that Sakura was beginning to creep him out. A lot. There was something that was deeply twisted inside of her. He feared where this could lead especially since his friend Takara, would always get Sakura's blood boiling anytime she saw the two together.

There was no making Sakura understand that the two were just that, friends. They weren't romantically interested in each other, but neither of them could ever convince Sakura of this and Takara wasn't even allowed to try. There was no permitting of reasoning by talking to the pinkette. Sakura would just cut Takara down verbally as swiftly as possible until, Takara finally gave it up and let Sakura believe whatever the hell she wanted too. Sasuke wasn't in a better position either. Sakura would always tell him that he was being controlled and didn't even know it and that pissed him off. He has a heart and mind of his own. He knows how he feels and about who. No one was controlling him when it came to his heart.

Sasuke did feel controlled in some small way when it came to being at the academy. He had to be careful what he said and what he did around Sakura otherwise, she would misread his true intentions and even with that, there were no guarantees. You can't control what other people want to believe about you and Sakura was convinced that Sasuke was in love with her and was playing hard to get.

' _Takara, is most likely the one that would win the most hated award from Sakura.'_ He thought as he got ready for bed that evening.

'Yeah, definitely Takara. Sakura always did hate the girl from day one. So much so, that she even tried that stunt that got herself in trouble with Iruka sensei. Saying or doing something that the adults won't like while they are right there in front of you?'

This thought made Sasuke snort out loud. He reached over to turn out his bedroom lamp on the night stand.

Yeah, Takara is definitely hated that's for sure. Then he smirked as he rolled back onto his back. Another thought rushed forward to reveal itself to him.

' _Well, Naruto, you have finally been dethroned as the most hated person by Sakura.'_

Sasuke chuckled as he could hear what his brash friend's answer would be.

'Yeah, bastard, like I give a shit what that girl thinks of me.'

A soft chuckle left his throat. Naruto was never one to back down to Sakura, no matter how many of her _tribe_ as, he liked to call the group would stand by her. The thought drifted off as others came forward until somewhere along the way. They retreated back into the recesses of his mind and dreams began to take over.

 _A Mother's Troubles_

The sun hadn't even begun to rise. When Mikoto got out of bed that next morning. She needed to bake the dessert that in the end was the same as the dessert they ate last night. Sasuke would be taking to the get-together a strawberry cake. Mikoto was happy for her son. For such a long time Sasuke only had Itachi. None of the other children in their clan wanted anything to do with him. Children take in what adults say and do. They watched how their parents and other adults treated her son and copied the behaviors.

They treated Sasuke as poorly as the adults did. In the children's minds they figured that, Sasuke was somehow worthy to be treated with distain and so they did likewise. They never saw that what they were doing was wrong and they couldn't be told any different. It saddened and angered Mikoto to know that her clan would do such a thing. Still, Sasuke had managed to gain acceptance from others outside their clan and Mikoto was grateful for this. So, here she was preparing to head to the kitchen to make the cake.

The strawberry cake could have been made yesterday, but Mikoto wanted the cake to be extra fresh for the children. There was another reason for the early rise as well. She needed to prepare herself for the task of getting her husband to agree with letting Sasuke go. Mikoto knew that there was no way in hell, Fugaku would ever let Sasuke leave their home to spend time with his friends. He would argue that the boy needed to be more disciplined. He would argue that Sasuke was lagging ever further behind his brother. Worse, he would blame Naruto for being a bad influence on Sasuke. Fugaku has already said on more than one occasion that he didn't like Minato's son. Mikoto never could understand how the man she loved could be so cold towards both boys and especially Sasuke; but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew the truth. It was something that was unbearable to her to accept and for the longest time tried her best to deny what deep down she already knew.

Fugaku hated Sasuke. She knew it. She could feel it every time the two males where in the same room together. It wasn't always this way. Mikoto remembered that after Sasuke was born. Fugaku threw a party for him. He had said that he had been blessed with another son and wanted to share his joy with everyone. He had been the doting and caring father for the first five years of Sasuke's life. Then acted almost like a complete stranger to the little boy after that and all because their eldest son gained the Sharigan at that same age of five while, Sasuke did not. It was then and there that Fugaku began to reject Sasuke. It was also the same time when Fugaku began to alienate their closest friends, the Namikaze family. Fugaku, had begun a metamorphosis that wasn't pretty. No butterfly was coming out of the invisible cocoon that he was in.

There was no reason for it. No reason for this hatred for their son, nor the belittlement of a family that had stood by them and supported not only them as a family but as a clan. Minato had done wonderfully as Hokage. No other person who held the title had done more to ensure that the Uchiha were still welcome and a part of Konoha. He kept the wolves among the council at bay and reminded them that it was the Uchiha and not another clan that helped the Senju build Konoha. Yet, Fugaku had stopped taking the family over on regular visits to the Namikaze home even before Sauske was born. Looking back on it now, Mikoto realizes that Fugaku was beginning to change even before Sasuke's birth.

Fugaku had been named Head of their clan just a couple of years before Itachi was born. It was around this time that the subtle changes began to take place. Once he had received the title, Fugaku was starting to become more smug and harsher towards others outside the clan. Minato was his best friend and yet Fugaku had decided that their family was too busy to see their friend and his wife. It wasn't until after Itachi had been born that the families started to see each other again. By this time Minato had married Kushina and was settling nicely in his new found role as village leader. Unlike her husband, Minato took the role graciously and never changed in personality. The position didn't go to his head. Instead he was humbled by the fact that, it was he who now had the responsibility of protecting and keeping Konoha alive and thriving. Minato approached his role with a deep respect and understanding. Something that Fugaku was lacking from the start.

It was sad that it took over seven years after Sasuke was born before he met Naruto. They should have met much sooner than this. Mikoto couldn't help but feel that again it, had something to do with titles and supposed importance that kept the boys from meeting. Itachi had met the Namikazes only because Mikoto had insisted that they go and show their friends their son. Itachi was five months old before both Minato and Kushina got to finally meet him. They would continue to meet up from time to time mostly because there would be a lapse of demanding situations that would swallow both men's time. Mikoto understood this but, she could not understand when Sasuke was born that there would be no more further get togethers or even just brief meetings just for the boy to meet their friends.

Everything was strange but Mikoto now knowing that the change in her husband had begun before Itachi was born was in some small way a relief to her. She could now tell her elder son that he wasn't to blame for their father's change in personality. Mikoto never felt like Itachi was to blame for anything. He hadn't done anything wrong and she was going to make sure that he knew that from her at least.

The flour was in the bowl along with the other ingredients for the cake and Mikoto began stirring the mixture together. She was running on auto pilot as she often did whenever she was troubled about something. Her thoughts continued on about her husband and the way their lives had dramatically changed until, she heard the front door open. Itachi has now returned home from his mission. He had been gone for a week. Mikoto listened as he made his way towards the kitchen. She stopped stirring the batter to look over at the entrance way.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, honey. Are you hungry?"

"No, mother, but thank you. How has things been since I've been gone." Itachi says as he leans with his arms folded in front of his chest against the entrance way.

"Everything is well." Mikoto says as she turns towards him with a small smile. "In fact, today your little brother is going this afternoon to the lake on a picnic with his friends."

"Is that so? Well good for him, it's about time he got to go out with his friends."

Itachi looked at his mother closely. She wasn't giving him eye contact at the moment and that's when he knew that their father hadn't been told yet about the outing. He grimaced slightly. He now knew that his mother was trying to bake a cake for his brother; but at the same time was also trying to bake a plan that would get Sasuke out of the house to join his friends. Sometimes, Itachi wanted to just punch his father out for the tension and problems that he needlessly brought into their lives.

"I take it then that father still doesn't know about Sasuke's little outing? He said dryly.

Mikoto looked frustrated and embarrassed as she said.

"No, he doesn't. I wanted to come up with a plan first, that and the fact that I needed to steel myself for this task. You know how dealing with your father over your brother can be and I have to admit that I haven't come up with a suitable plan to get Sasuke out without just confronting Fu head on. This option is the last one that I wish to take though."

Itachi moved into the kitchen and sat down. He was tired and the thought of having to deal with his father today only made him feel even more so, but Itachi knew what he had to do.

"Don't worry any more mother. I will deal with father myself."

Mikoto felt a little panic set in. She didn't want her elder son to confront his father. She felt like it was something that she needed to do and spare him. He has had to deal with so much already.

"No, Itachi, you just got home and I know that you are tired. I want you to rest up."

Itachi looked up at his mother with a bit of annoyance. It wasn't at her, but at the man Itachi knew would raise hell the moment he found out what was going on.

"When father finds out about Sasuke not being here and trust me he will. There will be no way that I will get any rest any time soon until, Sasuke is home and punished and then sent to his room. So let me deal with him. I did manage to get a few hours of sleep before we left to come back. It will suffice for now."

Mikoto was giving her son a guilty look. She was the one that had made the mistake of marring Fugaku and she hated it now it was her sons that were paying the price for her having done so. Itachi recognized the expression and the meaning behind it. This prompted a quick response from him.

"Mother this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for what our father says and does, besides if you had not married him. Neither Sasuke nor I would have been born. Trust me when I say that both Sasuke and myself our forever grateful to you for giving us life. So no more guilty feelings. Okay?"

"Okay…. Still do you need to rest up first? I don't want you to confront him feeling worn. Your father can really try a person when they are well rested let alone tired."

"I have already checked the mission's board before coming home. I'm not due out again for a couple of days. I'll rest up then."

"Very well….do you want me to help you with your father?"

"No, that won't be necessary. What I need you to do is make sure Sasuke is ready and is out of here on time. When is he supposed to leave anyway?"

"Sasuke needs to leave by eleven forty-five at least. The party is expected to begin at noon."

"Good. Then take him out into the village then. I'll see to the rest."

Itachi got up to leave. He needed to take a shower. The smell of the mission was still with him not to mention he could see some blood spatter on his pants and arm guards. He would have normally showered and cleaned his gear at headquarters but these days, Itachi felt the need to get home right away. He never trusted his father with his little brother when he wasn't around. The man was sneaky with his shit and Itachi was well aware of it. Remembering something that he needed to say, Itachi, turns back towards his mother.

"Oh, and mother when you get into the village. Please allow Sasuke to go the rest of the way to where ever he is to meet up with his friends. He is quite capable now to go by himself regardless of what our father says."

"My intentions exactly. I don't want to embarrass, Sasuke. I'm sure that his friends have somewhat an idea by now about your father."

Itachi smiled a small smile and then turned and headed for his room. Coming down the hall and nearing his own door he decided to pass it up so, that he could catch a glimpse of Sasuke before going back and doing what he needed to do. He opened the door carefully so as not to wake his brother. Pushing the door open just enough to peer inside, Itachi finds Sasuke turned on his side facing him. The boy's eyes are closed and he is curled up tight with the blanket wrapped close around him. This is typically how Itachi finds Sasuke whenever he comes home from a mission and checks in on him. When Itachi is home his little brother never takes this position when he sleeps. Instead, Sasuke lays out flat on his back with a somewhat contended expression not the uneasy one that is there now.

Itachi wanted to go in and just sit in the chair at the desk and watch over him. He always felt like this whenever he saw Sasuke this way but; he couldn't coddle him either. Sasuke needed reassurance that he was loved and cared for but at the same time, he needed to be stronger. The world in which they lived wasn't a kind place and Itachi knew that they both would have to be strong not only for themselves but for those that they cared about and needed to protect.

Having seen his brother, Itachi was satisfied that at least his brother wasn't sporting any bruises. Their father hasn't touched Sasuke ever since the Elders of their clan met with him, but Itachi knew that he could not trust their father. Sooner or later the ugliness that lived and breathed inside the man was going to start reappearing again. A sigh left him unbidden. He closed the door and headed back to his own room. He needed to get out of his uniform and shower. While doing this he needed to also think of what he was going to do to get his brother some freedom for the day.

 _Meanwhile a short time later…._

Sasuke woke to find his mother standing over him with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Sasuke. It's time to wake up."

"Good morning mother. Is Itachi home yet?"

"Yes, he came in just over an hour ago."

"Good. I want to see him."

"You can as soon as you get a shower and dress. Your father is up now, so please don't come out in your pajamas to see you brother. You know how your father doesn't like for any of us to walk around the house in our pajamas."

"Yeah, he is always saying that pajamas are for the bedroom only."

"That's right so get up and get ready. I'll have breakfast on the table in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Mikoto leaned forward and kissed her son on the forehead lightly and headed back out to the kitchen.

' _Great father is up but its Saturday. He usually sleeps in till nine._ ' Sasuke thought with disappointment. ' _Well there's no since in complaining about it. He lives here after all. I just hope that he doesn't start one of his Sasuke is worthless rants at the table this morning.'_

A deep sigh left Sasuke's throat. He wasn't willing to get out of bed at all, until he remembered that he was meeting up with his friends today at the lake. This was all he needed to find motivation and get out of bed. Sitting up straight, Sasuke pulled the covers back and swung his legs out over the side of the bed. In the next second, he was on his feet and rushing to get his clothes. Sasuke just knew that the picnic was going to be the best part of summer break.

When he had finished making himself presentable, Sasuke came to the kitchen. He found breakfast was on the table and everyone was now gathered around it. He quickly made his way to sit down.

"Good morning, everyone." He greeted pleasantly.

"Good morning, little brother. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Itachi, I did. Thank you." Sasuke's voice held a bit of unease in it.

Itachi and his mother caught it swiftly but didn't comment on it. Sasuke shot a nervous look over at his father but; the man said nothing and only continued to hold the paper up as if reading. Sasuke wasn't sure that he truly was or not. Mikoto brought over the plate of finished pancakes that she had learned to make from a friend who traveled a lot. She had invited Mikoto over one day to try the breakfast food and Mikoto loved the cakes instantly and had asked for the recipe. She then decided to try them out on her family today. Hopefully this would turn out to be a treat and not trash. Thus, Sasuke wasn't the only one a little nervous this morning.

"Okay everyone, I have something new that I want to share with all of you". She announced. "My friend, Natsuki, had me try these cakes. They are usually made for breakfast but can be eaten anytime really. They are called pancakes." Mikoto said as she sat the plate down in the center of the table.

The boys looked at the cakes curiously while their father ignored them for his paper. Mikoto decided to ignore her husband's lack of reaction and sat down. Itachi immediately took a cake from the stack and held it by his fork. He turned it carefully looking it over.

"It looks interesting mother."

Mikoto laughed.

"Yes, Itachi, but wait till you taste it though. Oh, make sure to pour honey on top. That is what will set it off for you."

Itachi's eyes went from the cake on his fork to his mother's smiling face. Feeling convinced, he put the cake down and grabbed the honey. He poured some on top and then cut into the cake. He brought the cut piece up and into his mouth. The enlightened look that appeared suddenly was enough to elicit another laugh from his mother.

"Wow, these are good. Sasuke, jump in and try one."

"Okay!"

Sasuke followed suit taking two cakes from the pile and placing them on his own plate. The honey was applied to the cakes and once a piece entered his mouth, Sasuke showed the same expression his brother had just made moments ago.

"Wow, mother these are good!" Sasuke exclaimed excitedly.

"Sasuke, please keep your voice down. You are in the house after all." Replied his father for the first time since everyone came to the table. The newspaper had been folded down so that he could see his family.

"Yes, father. I'm sorry."

"No harm done just try to remember next time."

Everyone kind of looked over at the man in shock. There was none of the usual annoyance or anger in his voice. No one really knew what was going on at that point. Fugaku rarely ever talked to Sasuke without sounding as if, he was being bothered by the boy. Mikoto, quickly came to the conclusion that it had something to do with this morning's paper. Her husband's attention was too well glued to it for some reason. Usually, Fugaku keeps both eyes on the paper and both of his ears on his family. His mind sharp enough to keep up with both.

' _Something has happened that has Fu, concerned and whatever it is. It was enough to cause him to shut the rest of us out until now.'_

 _Fugaku's Dilemma_

Fugaku had kept the morning paper up in front of his face for a reason. A reason that made him not want to address his family until now. A reason that kept him from opening up the paper as he continued to read it. He really didn't want his family seeing the front page of this paper this morning. There right smack dab on the front page of the newspaper in large and bold print was the title, _**Police force suspected of brutality**_ , was an eye popping show to the world. The expression on his face wasn't something that could be hidden under a look of stiff indifference this time.

The article was about some of the populace complaining that the Uchiha police were being led by an egomaniac that had a lust for power. The article also maintained that some members of the Uchiha police were also given to being cruel and forgetting about people's civil rights. Beatings of prisoners in the holding cells were far too common. There were some names dropped as well. Names that will now be scrutinized over not only by the Hokage; but also by the Elders of the clan. This was a worrying development.

The newspaper didn't stop there. No. It told of Fugaku's failings as a captain of one of the most powerful units of law and order within the village. The article was criticizing Fugaku for overlooking these accounts of brutality. It also claimed that he had been overheard by others berating and belittling not only some of his own force, but nearly every clan that had the unpleasant chance of having come into contact with the man. He has falsely accused some of these clans of wrong doing. He constantly told people that the other clans weren't disciplined enough. He was also being accused of planting evidence on people in order to accuse them and thus incarcerate them.

Fugaku knew that the Elders will want to meet with him again over these accusations. This is bad enough but; the connecting thought to this one was even worse. The Elders may decide that Fugaku isn't fit to lead their clan anymore and decide to have him removed from being head. The Hokage may even demand this action of the Elders in order to keep peace.

Fugaku vaguely heard his wife say something about pancakes but, Fugaku was still trying to figure out what he was going to do with this new development.

' _I can't believe that I let this happen. What the hell was my second in command doing?! He is supposed to keep things like this from getting to the media. Now I have to kiss ass to keep things a float otherwise everything we have built will be lost and all because a few of my men enjoy rough housing the suspects a little.'_

He grimaced slightly behind his paper.

' _One thing I know for certain is that the Elders will want to know why I haven't done anything about the police force's actions as well as my own. They will want to also grill me over my family as well. They had made it very clear that they would not allow me to just do as I please. If I remember correctly they were the most dissatisfied about Mikoto and Sasuke, especially, Sasuke. They will want to know if I'm treating the brat like a second class citizen. They will want to know if I'm treating him better and now thanks to this newspaper article I will have to kiss their asses to keep them from finding out what I'm up too.'_

The grimace deepened as his thoughts brought him to its assessed conclusions.

' _No matter how I feel about anything or anyone, I need to remember to keep my opinions and intentions to myself. Minato must not learn of my plan to take over this village. The Elders of this clan can't learn of it either. They will all try and stop me and at this point, they would succeed. It will take some time to get everyone in the positions that I need them to be in. Therefore there can't be anymore screw-ups like this in the future. The future of my people depend on it.'_

Suddenly and without warning a loud excited voice pierced his thoughts. It was Sasuke. Fugaku mentally sighed. Sasuke's annoying voice was sounding far too excited for his father's tastes. It had something to do with breakfast and Fugaku quickly cued in on it and answered in a tone that surprised even him. He listened to himself in a bit of awe as he finished the last part of his sentence to the boy.

"No harm done just try to remember next time."

He then noticed that his family was looking at him a bit as if, he had grown another head. He didn't bother to hide the smirk that he knew was on his face.

"What? I can't have a good day now and then?" He laughed.

The rest of the family were still looking at him a little strangely, but it was Itachi that recovered first to answer him.

"No, it just surprised us to hear you in such a good mood. Mornings aren't your best time of day."

Itachi didn't want to say that it was because of his little brother. He didn't want to go there because he didn't want Sasuke hurt by the rude and cruel things their father would then say. So he said the bad moods came from mornings. If his father cared and caught on, it never showed as he spoke.

"That's true, son, but enough about me. I want to try these pancakes that your mother has made."

Fugaku says as he grabs his fork and stabs at the pile in front of him. Helping himself to four of the cakes in one go, Fugaku places them onto his plate. Mikoto doesn't know how to react but decides to play along for now.

"Yes, of course, honey. Please have some."

Fugaku dug into the cakes and made a show of it afterwards.

"My, these are excellent, Mikoto. You must send a thank you card to, Natsuki, letting her know that we all appreciate her sharing the recipe with us."

"I will.

The breakfast went on in a pleasant mood. Something that hasn't happened in a long time. As for Sasuke. He wasn't sure of what to make of what had occurred this morning and because he wasn't sure. He chose to adhere to his own rule to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't yet convinced that everything was fine and certainly not between his father and himself.

When the meal was finished, Sasuke left the table first as always. The longer he sat there the more uncomfortable he felt. He felt conflicted about his father once again. Still, the thought of being with his friends overpowered any farther thoughts about him. He went to his room to put on his training clothes. It was now ten minutes after nine and Sasuke wanted to do some meditation first before he did some more strenuous exercise using his body. Trying to do training in ninjutsu right now wasn't a good idea and besides this way maybe his father would leave the house and wouldn't be here to watch him train.

It was Itachi that came in at twenty till ten to tell Sasuke that their father wanted to see him in the backyard right now. Sasuke felt dread fill his stomach but, he kept that feeling from showing on his face. With his brother at his side, Sasuke headed to the back of the house and out the door. There just off the porch stood their father with a mellow expression. This made Sasuke nervous.

' _What are you up to father?'_ He thought nervously _._

"Sasuke, I want to train in taijutsu with you before I head out to meet with some members of our clan." He informed as if none of the tensions between them had ever existed.

"Okay." It came out wearily.

Itachi moved ahead of his brother to confront their father.

"Father, why are you so interested in training with Sasuke?"

"Are you jealous, Itachi?" Their father countered with a smirk.

"No, but you haven't shown much interest in my brother's development as a ninja for a long time now. So what gives?"

Fugaku sighs and folds his arms behind his back.

"Look…I understand why you would think this way, son. I haven't been there for you, or for, Sasuke and for that I'm sorry. Itachi, I'm sorry that I made you feel needlessly concerned for your brother's well-being. I should have been more of a father and less of a captain of the military police."

' _What is going on here?'_ Sasuke thought perplexed. ' _I want so much to believe his words but past experience has taught me to never drop my guard around him.'_

Their father now takes a step away from them and gestures back at them by waving his hand in a 'come here gesture' and says.

"Come, Sasuke let's begin." Fugaku then looked up at his elder son as he continued to speak. "Itachi, please feel free to join us. Sasuke will learn even more if we are both here to guide him through training. I promise I will behave."

Neither Itachi nor Sasuke looked convinced so, Fugaku stopped walking and decided to let them in on what he already knew about the picnic that afternoon.

"I already know about the picnic that, Sasuke's friends have invited him too."

"How did you know about that?!" Sasuke exclaimed in shock.

"Sasuke….father is the head of the military police. There isn't anything that he won't know about."

Itachi was now getting angry with his father, but he was most angry with himself. He should have known that the man would have found out. Fugaku didn't look smug as he went to speak up for himself.

"Yes, this is true. Anything that happens in this village is reported back to me. This said, I didn't go out of my way to find something on Sasuke. In fact, it happened by accident really. Yashiro, was out getting some groceries at the market. There at the store was one of Sasuke's friends, Kiba, I believe his name is. Anyway, Yashiro overheard him talking to his mother and mentioning something about a picnic that he was going to with Sasuke, to his mother. Once he had come to work yesterday morning, Yashiro felt that he needed to tell me about it."

Sasuke felt his stomach lurch for a moment. He never wanted his father to know about anything that he was doing at school or with his friends. He felt betrayed somehow and that made him feel anger, but there was nothing that he could do about it. Neither could he blame and be angry with, Kiba, who couldn't have known anything was wrong to begin with. The best thing now was to keep as much of his feelings inward and away from his father's searching eyes.

Itachi took the lead immediately. He didn't believe his father for a second and looking at the protective stoic expression of his brother, Itachi knew that Sasuke wasn't buying it either.

"Sasuke is going to the picnic, father. If we deny him the chance to go. Questions will begin to be asked about how he is being treated. You remember that the Elders are watching you. Don't you?"

Itachi expected his father to say something indignant and harsh, but the words that came were smoother than butter.

"Of course, Itachi, but I assure you, son, that I have no intention of keeping Sasuke confined. I realize that this hasn't been for the best and I freely admit that I haven't been the best of fathers. I just hope that the both of you will forgive me and allow me to make it up to you. I know that it will take time. I have damaged your trust in me, but I will do much better. I promise."

Sasuke really didn't know what to say to this. He never would have thought he would have heard his father asking for forgiveness from him of all people. Still, somewhere in his heart he wanted to believe that he could believe him. Sasuke's mind on the other hand, wasn't wanting it. The conflict between the two halves began and ended all within a few short seconds.

"I forgive you, father."

"Thank you, Sasuke. Now how about that spar, huh? You will be leaving in a little bit and I want to assess your progress and help you some before you go."

"Okay, let's do this." Sasuke replied trying to sound happy. "Are you going to take part in the spar too, Itachi?"

Itachi glanced silently over at his little brother and then back at their father.

' _I don't know what game you're playing right now. I do have an idea though, still I will keep watch and if you so much as hurt my brother in any way. I promise you, father, that I will beat you within an inch of your life.'_ Itachi raged inside his mind like a storm, but when he spoke aloud it was…

"Yes, I wouldn't miss this for the world, little brother."

 _Party Time!_

Naruto couldn't get out the door fast enough and Kushina was ready to throttle her son. Don't get her wrong. She loved him; but the boy was so hyper at times. Something else he had apparently inherited from her. Kushina swore that every flaw of her personality was out on display every time Naruto woke up and started his day.

' _This is probably paybacks for acting like this when I was younger and other people had to deal with me_.' She thought annoyed of herself, as she rushed after her son.

Coming through the front door, Kushina, managed to grab a hold of Naruto's shirt tale that was fanned out behind him in his rush to get going. She brought her son to a halt and let go of the shirt. She straightened back up while all that time carrying the cupcakes in the left hand. She placed her right hand under it, to better support the tinfoil covered box. Quickly, Kushina, glanced over her son to make sure that he wasn't dressed obnoxiously. She was impressed. Her son finally learned how to dress. He was wearing a pale orange button down that was left open revealing a white tank under it. He had on blue denim cargo shorts and his ninja sandals.

' _Well, at least you're not going to the party in those damn bright orange spandex shorts that you bought with last year's birthday money.'_ She thought pleased. _God, I can't believe you saved your money all that time just so you could buy those damn things Naruto, but at least you aren't wearing them today. Maybe you're growing up a little? Oh, God I hope so. We need something going in your favor. I love you son, but you're not batting a thousand as of late, ya, know?!'_

Naruto looked at his mother and wondered what was wrong. He could see that her expression kept changing as she looked and he knew that she was thinking about something.

' _I wonder what's wrong. Is my fly open?'_ Naruto made a quick look down at his crotch.

' _No. it isn't that so, what is it? Oh, I know! She must be making sure that I look presentable to my friends. My God, momma, I'm over those damn spandex shorts that made you nearly puke on eye contact. Honestly, I didn't think I looked that bad in those shorts. Then again this is my momma, it would look really weird if she thought I looked good in them ya know?'_

Looking at his mother, Naruto could see that she had finished her inspection and was going to give him the reason she stopped him now. He had to admit that he was a bit curious. He was sure that he had everything.

Kushina having finished her inspection of her son's garment choices spoke up about the current matter.

"Naruto, I wanted you to wait. You aren't carrying the cupcakes I made for you."

Naruto looked down at his hands and realized his mother was right. The fact that she was standing there holding a box that suspiciously looked like the box he saw his mother put the cooled and frosted cupcakes in earlier didn't register right away. No. He had to immediately look down at his hands to see what he was carrying. He was currently holding a plastic bag in each hand. One that contained a box of trash bags and some those red plastic cups in one bag. In the other bag was several bottles of different kinds of condiments such as ketchup and mustard, but there were no cupcakes. He was immediately embarrassed and frustrated as, he was already five minutes late leaving. The party was to start at noon sharp and it was already five minutes after. This party could not start without the (self-proclaimed) number one party animal himself.

"Momma, where the hell would I even put the cupcakes anyway? I'm already late and someone else is also bringing desert."

"Naruto, you will be wearing your cupcakes to the party, if you don't settle down and let me help you for a minute."

"Ah, crap, momma." Naruto replied exasperated. His shoulders lowering with the weight of the feeling. "You would wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Naruto I would." Kushina said matter-of-factly. "Now slide those bag handles up your arms so, that you can hold this box and don't drop it, please." Kushina ordered wearily.

Naruto obeyed his mother and moved the bags up his arms and then extended them to receive the box. His mother placed the box carefully into his waiting hands.

"Now don't forget, Naruto. Be careful! Don't drop these cakes. I used the last of the baking powder to make these and you used the last of the band aids yesterday. So I don't need you falling down the steps either."

"I won't momma, I won't. Stop worrying so much". Naruto answered a little sheepishly.

Naruto was a bit of a klutz as well, but honestly, Kushina has no idea where that trait came from. Both Minato and herself were pure athletes and had never tripped over their feet a day in their lives. Naruto, on the other hand, was a different story. Some of the boy's falls have been spectacular to say the least. Minato always laughed while Kushina was forever embarrassed. She just knew that the klutziness came from someone in Minato's gene pool. There was no way that she would claim that trait to her family. Naruto gained more than enough from her.

He tood the box and smiled confidently. Kushina smiled back while giving his blonde locks a tousle. Ready now to leave, Naruto proclaimed rather loudly.

"Now stand back and watch me go. It's party time!"

The worry she felt earlier left her as she watched her son prepare to take off down the steps. She knew that he wouldn't walk. No. He was going to run from their house like he did every day when he was feeling like himself. Today was one of those days and Kushina was grateful and happy for her son.

She gives her son a wave and a beautiful smile. Naruto beams back brightly himself and in a blink of an eye. Naruto made his way off the porch on a run and just like that the warm fuzzy moment was over. Kushina felt exasperation taking over for her as well as she watched and shouted after him.

DON'T' BE OUT TO LATE, NARUTO. I WANT YOU HOME BY FIVE. YOU HEAR?!

"YEAH, MOMMA, HOME BY FIVE GOT IT!"

Kushina watched her son run swiftly out of sight. He had bounded onto the rooftops so to avoid crashing into anyone as he made his way to the lake.

' _Have a good time, honey. I'm so glad that you have been able to make some friends on you own. I'm proud of you._ ' Kushina thought.

A tear was wiped away from Kushina's eye as she now turned to go back inside. Memories of her own troubled childhood began to play through. Some good some not so good until she met Minato and later Mikoto. She let them stream through her mind as she headed back to the kitchen to clean it up.

 _Meeting at the Lake_

Mikoto and Sasuke had left the house ten minutes ago and on approaching the point where they would part. Mikoto had come to a stop just in front of a shoe store. She said her good-bye to her son and then turned and went inside. She didn't want to make him feel awkward by standing there watching him walk away. So, Mikoto made the first move. She needed to get herself a new pair of sandals. Which was why they had both stopped in front of this particular store. The left sandal strap was ripping from the sole of her current pair. So it was a good place to part from each other's company and allow Sasuke to go on alone to the lake.

Arriving at the lake, Sauske saw Kiba and his sidekick in crime, Akamaru, Hinata and Takara were already there. Akamaru, was the first one to see him and let out a happy bark while rushing over to be petted. Sasuke wasn't much into animals, except for cats. Akamaru, on the other hand, was the one exception that Sasuke would make. He liked the pup even more than his partner. The dog had sense. Something that Kiba lacked most times.

"Hey, if it isn't pretty boy. What's up dude?" Kiba said as he walked forward to greet Sasuke.

"Nothing much just came to have a party with my friends." Sasuke replied while leaning down and petting the pup.

Kiba let out a chuckle as he approached with his hand extended in a fist. Sasuke quickly got back up to make the fist bump with his friend.

"Ha, ha-ha, you know it and what a party it's going to be too!" Exclaimed Kiba touching his fist a bit hard against his friend's. Sasuke matched it easily enough.

Akamaru let out a happy bark from the ground. The pup's tail was wagging as he danced around both of the boys. Sasuke took a brief look around. The spot chosen was one that was well away from the general picnic area that most of the villagers used whenever they came out to the lake. This was much farther down alongside the forest route. With the forest enclosing on both sides of the lake. The part the villagers used has more clearings around both sides of the lake. The forest was deliberately cut back for them. One reason was so if an enemy unit had somehow breached security. They would not be able to move to close to the actual village without running across a very large clearing. There were constant patrols that ran past this part of the village to ensure that there are no surprises, as well as highly advanced traps. The second reason was to ease the villagers' minds. They felt vulnerable if, they came to close to any woods. They knew that an enemy could lurk there.

Sasuke could see that they had already set up a campfire. Both Hinata and Takara were busy spreading out an enormous blanket under a very large tree. Both girls looked up and waved and then continued on with what they were doing.

"When did all of you arrive?" Sasuke finally asked as he gave a wave back to the girls.

"Oh, I met up with Hinata first at her front gate. Then we went over to pick Takara up. Choji called while we were heading to his house and said that he and Shikamaru were going to be a few minutes late cause they promised Kyoto's mother, that they would come and pick Kyoto up. We arrived here just ten minutes ago." Kiba said as he extended his hands towards Sasuke in offering to help with the load he was carrying.

"Here let me help carry something. It will give me brownie points."

Sasuke looked over at Kiba with a smirk.

"I see. So you are busy trying to impress Hinata and you are using me for that aim? No need for being a Good Samaritan, I take it?"

"Hey, don't sweat it. Do this for me and I will owe you a small favor." Kiba's unashamed reply is confirmed by his sly smile.

"I stand elated to hear this, Kiba." Comes Sasuke's sarcastic reply.

"Oh thanks a lot. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't start freaking out on me, here."

Sasuke hands over the bag containing plastic cutlery and napkins. He didn't dare trust the love hound with his mother's strawberry cake.

The two friends walked back to the girls. Hinata shyly walked over to Kiba and took the bag from his hands. He smiled the brightest smile he could at her which made her face flush pink and forced her head down slightly. Takara received the strawberry cake from Sasuke. Recovering from the moment of bashfulness, Hinata looked back up and softly said.

"Let's place t-these things o-over on the blanket, Takara. Then we will need your help, Kiba and Sasuke, if you don't mind."

"What do you need, Hinata. You can count on me to help you with whatever needs done."

This made two things happen at once. Hinata blushed and both Sasuke and Takara snorted. Kiba looked over at the two with a small frown and immediately, Sasuke had Takara gently by her arm and pulled her away from the two love birds. Leaning close to her so he wouldn't have them over hear what he said to Takara.

"I think we're ruining the moment for them." He said with a soft chuckle.

"I believe you are right big brother."

The two of them went over to the blanket and set the cake down. Sasuke was going to suggest that they should start prepping the portable grill that Takara had brought. When everyone in the little group heard a very familiar female voice. It was Kyoto, along with Shikamaru and Choji.

"HEY ARE WE READY TO PARTY!" She shouted with both hands in the air.

"NO. NARUTO ISN'T HERE YET." Kiba shouted back a little annoyed.

He had been trying to talk to Hinata about going on a date with him before the Belle of the hell raiser's ball showed up. Worse than this was the fact that if, Kyoto realizes what he was up too. She will make a damn nuisance of herself for the rest of the day. Kiba's thoughts were a little frustrated and heated at the moment.

' _Damn it, Kyoto, I was just about to spring the question to Hinata about going out with me. Your timing is horrible and don't think that I won't get even with you when you meet up with a guy. I'll be there to fuck it up for you too. Count on it!'_

Without knowing what had just gone through Kiba's mind, Kyoto continued to speak as she and the boys ambled on up to them.

"Well what the hell time is it anyway? I thought we would be the ones running late."

"Who cares about the time? Let's start the bar b que right now. I'm famished!" It was Choji's frustrated voice that spoke up. He had eaten anything in the past thirty minutes.

"Hold your horses a minute Choji. We need to wait for Naruto." Shikamaru answered and gave his friend an understanding look and a bag of chips.

Choji took the chips with pure relief etched on his face. Kyoto on the other hand, wasn't giving Choji understanding or even the time of day. She was going for sarcasm at his expense.

"Yeah, Choji, otherwise you will have all the meat we brought gone before, Naruto can even get a smell of it."

"Hey, that's not fair. I would have left him some."

"Yeah like a bone or two." Kyoto laughed.

Choji sighed in exasperation.

Takara smiled at the antics of the group before she brought them back to the situation at hand.

"Hey, guys speaking of meat. I think that some of us should get the meat ready to go and a couple of us should get this portable grill I bought prepped and lit. We should have the meat cooking before Naruto gets here at least."

"Good idea, Takara. Come on Choji let's get this meat on the grill." Shikamaru was already heading over near the grill with his small fold up table. They would get the meat ready on it. Choji was swiftly following his friend.

"Now you're talking!"

Kiba gave a dejected look as he saw them leaving for the grill. The moment with Hinata had been ruined and now it seemed that he was being left behind by his other friends.

"Hey what about me?"

"We want you to keep Akamaru entertained so that he doesn't try to run off with some of the meat." Shikamaru replied.

Kiba was now instantly offended.

Hey, I'll have you know that my partner here is well trained. He knows better than to do something like that."

"Yeah, Kiba is right. All of you should know that Akamaru is better trained than Kiba." Sasuke teased.

"What?!"

At this everyone started to laugh. Kiba was the only one that wasn't as, he was sporting a pouting look at the moment.

"What's the matter dog breath, you look like you got swatted with a newspaper."

"Oh, hell not you too, Naruto."

"Naruto!" Takara shouted and ran over for a hug. Her brother didn't hesitate to open his arms wide and engulfing her in them as soon as she came to him.

"Well it's about time you decided to show up."

Sasuke said as he too walked over with both hands in his pockets and that never ending smirk on his lips. Naruto looked up with a smirk of his own at him while still holding their sister.

"Hey, bastard don't start with me just yet. I just got here; at least wait until I have done something stupid before you speak." Naruto countered.

"Knowing you, that shouldn't take very long." His friend fired back with no heat to it, while cleaning wax out of his ear.

Naruto just laughed at his friend's come back. To be honest, Naruto was happy to see Sasuke here and relaxed at the party. Both of his parents had warned him that there could be the possibly that, Sasuke wouldn't be able to come. They wouldn't give any reasons; but Naruto didn't need any. He had known for some time now that, Sasuke's father was a jerk and that the jerk didn't like him at all. Well that feeling was mutual in Naruto's book.

He kissed his sister on her forehead and then let go of the embrace. Takara was all smiles now that both of her brothers had come to the party. She too had been warned by Iruka, that Sasuke might not be able to join all of them at the party. He wouldn't go into any specifics any more than Naruto's parents would and so Takara had been worrying and getting no sleep all night for fear that Sasuke wouldn't be there.

"Say guys once we get the food going here how about a good free for all spar?" Kyoto chimed in.

"That's a great idea, Kyoto and I'm so going to kick your ass." Kiba says teasingly.

"You just go ahead and try it, Kiba. I bet I will be the one kicking yours instead."

"I-I think I'll sit this one out guys. S-Someone has to tend to the food so it doesn't burn up on the grill."

"Yeah, I also will pass on the first round. Someone needs to get all these side dishes and desserts ready for all of us." Replied Takara.

"I'm also letting go of round one. Someone has to keep Choji away from the food until it's all done and we can all eat." Added Shikamaru.

This made Choji react in a hurry.

"Will everyone stop saying that about me? Sheesh, I know how to control myself at a table and besides I'm going to take part in the spar anyway. So you are coming with me Shikamaru. I know you just want to be lazy and stare at the clouds all day."

"Whoa, I really thought I would get that passed you, Choji."

"Well you didn't so, let's go."

What a drag man. Fine. I'll spar." Shikamaru spoke with a drawl.

"Don't look so down, Shika, we're ninja right? We're supposed to love to spar and stuff like that. How the hell did you ever make it through application process to attend the Ninja academy?"

"My father went to school there and graduated head of his class. I'm supposed to do the same to keep up family honor and all that stuff."

"Come on Shikamaru that's not it. Why do you want to fib to these fine people?" Choji teasingly said.

"Cut the crap already and let's just spar." Kiba laughed as he began to move away from the picnic area. Sasuke, Naruto, Kyoto, Choji and Shikamaru followed him out.

"Hey does anyone know where Shino is?" Naruto asked concerned

"Ah, sorry man. I was supposed to tell all of you that he couldn't make it. His father wants him to train with him." Interjected Kiba. There's some new technique for controlling his bugs that his father wants to teach him."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but if Shino's father thinks he needs to learn a new technique for controlling his bugs then I'm all for it". Kyoto added a bit freaked out. "He can keep that bug fest to himself. If any of his bugs got on me I think I would scream and pass out."

"You are such a girl." Kiba says smugly.

Kyoto only shrugs him off as the whole group heads down near the water. Hinata and Takara stay behind and busy themselves with getting everything ready. The smoke of the charcoals in the grill begin to lift upward with its smell. The group of friends begin chatting about the soon to be had feast as they made their way ever closer towards the lake.

Sasuke is walking along with the group when a horse fly approaches him. Instinctively, he swats at the fly with his left hand without a second thought. This in turn sends the fly careening towards Kiba, slamming its tiny body into the side of his neck. Kiba not knowing what has just happened. Only that something has stung his neck begins to swing his arms wildly about while jumping around at the same time. Everyone scattered to get out of his way. He continued to jump around swinging his arms. Before anyone could ask him anything. The display was topped off with a very girly girl scream that rips from his throat, as the fly continues to attack him. No one can keep a straight face after that and the laughter from the group is loud and abrupt.

It is only when he hears the laughter of his peers that, Kiba, settles down and realizes that he was so uncool. Worst part about it all was that he was about to hear the beginning of what would be talked about amongst them for months to come.

' _Damn It! Why the hell did that have to happen and what happened anyway?_ ' He thought bewildered.

"Ha, ha-ha, Kiba that was priceless. Good job, Sasuke!" Kyoto replies.

"What's the matter dog breath? Your voice went awful high." Naruto mockingly asks.

"Oh shut up Naruto. My voice just cracked that's all. I am growing into a man after all."

"Not with that display we all just saw." Choji countered. "I thought you were about to do a pirouette. All you would have needed was your tutu."

"Damn you guys you're all a huge pain in the ass sometimes."

There was some more laughter as a response from the group. They kept walking until they were half way down to the lake. Sasuke turned himself around and taking in the view of the area.

"I think this is good enough. What do you guys all think?"

"This is a good spot. We are far enough so as to not hurt Hinata or Takara, with our attacks and yet we are close enough to the water that those of us who use water jutsus can make use of the lake." Kyoto replied happily.

"Yeah, this will work, but just remember guys where we are and don't get carried away with your attacks. This is a spar among friends remember that." Shikamaru informed.

"Alright then enough with the talking and let's begin this thing." Naruto impatiently chimed in.

With those words spoken the group wasted no more time and began their spar. Hinata and Takara were now cooking the meat, but they couldn't help but watch every now and then. For what had started out as serious spar as the spar that would make any academy instructor proud. Soon morphed into a dynamic display of horsing around. Both girls were pleasantly surprised and happy that they got the opportunity to watch their friends enjoy themselves.

"Watch out shadow man, I'm about to bring you to your knees. Choji shouted from a spread stance and one hand pointed at Shikamaru and the other was placed on his hip.

"With what?" Shika countered amused. "Your potato chip spitting technique?"

Choji laughed as he had noticed that, as he talked. He had spit some of the crumbs of chips from his mouth just a moment ago that led to Shikamaru's comment.

"No, with this move. EXPANSION JUTSU! HUMAN BOULDER!

"Ah, Choji, you should have just done it instead of telling me. Now I can counter it."

Shikamaru had the sun to his back and while doing a few rapid hand signs he was able to grab Choji's feet even before the expansion jutsu had completed. With one swift move, Shikamaru lifted Choji and swung him up and over his head and into the lake. The jutsu had completed midflight however and Shikamaru ended up dropping his friend harshly into the water. The result was a large wave that was heading straight for the rest of their friends and worse still, the wave would wipe them out and then the two girls behind them working on preparing the meal. Shikamaru, was cussing himself out even before his friend hit the water.

Sasuke responded to what was happening and rapidly did hand signs for a large mud wall. He wasn't alone in creating this wall. Kyoto also made a mud wall that joined up with the one that Sasuke had made. The water hit the wall with a little overlap splashing over the top and drenching the two quick thinking students. Naruto and Kiba both let out a relieved whistle.

"I thought we were all about to take a swim back into the village there for a second." Naruto said amused.

"Yeah, so did I." Kiba answered and Akamaru barked to agree with them.

Sasuke and Kyoto were futilely trying to wring water out of their wet clothes. Seeing that her other two friends in the back of the group were safe, Kyoto let out a small relieved sigh before a mischievous grin took over her face.

"What is this I hear? You guys aren't wanting to take a swim? Sasuke, Choji and I have already gotten wet. Now I think it's time that the rest of you boys take a swim along with Choji."

"NO, WAIT! Shikamaru started to say.

Kyoto wasn't about to be denied. Bringing her hands together, she began weaving the signs for a special water jutsu. In the next couple of seconds the lake churned and then a water dragon appeared. The watery image swooped in and snatched up Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru and took them back to the lake and unceremoniously dumped them in it. Naruto and Kiba were cussing even before they hit the water. Shikamaru, decided to relax and just let it happen. There wasn't anything he could do about it anyway.

Once all three surfaced they heard the rest of their friends laughing at them including, Choji who was only a few feet away.

"Damn it, Kyoto. Be more careful next time. I ended up ass first on the water. I probably won't be able to sit for a week now." Naruto shot at his friend.

Kyoto laughed and then couldn't help but tease him.

"Aw, poor Naruto, do you need Takara to heal it for you?"

When Takara heard it. Her face flushed and then she sighed staring down at the meat cooking in front of her.

' _Kyoto, always knows how to embarrass people. She really loves the reactions she gets. I bet she's looking over here right now grinning but there's no way I'm going to dignify that with an answer.'_

Naruto wasn't the least bit embarrassed. He didn't think he was the best looking guy in the world, but his thinking was more along the line that, he wasn't about to let anyone see his ass. So why be in embarrassed? He stood his ground with the water style user and countered back.

"Kyoto stop talking like that about Takara. We both know that you're the pervert in our little group." He said smugly and then added. "- And no, you cannot see my ass."

Kyoto laughed again. She loved messing with her friends, but especially with the guys. Most of them were never too sure about her. Naruto on the other hand, could read her like a book and that's what made the banter with him so much fun.

When the boys came out of the water the ' _spar'_ ended officially right there. From that point on, the goal of everyone was to try and throw someone else in their group into the lake. Why not? They were all wet except for the two cooks and the dog, who wisely stated out of the rough play.. The meat was starting to smell good and it wouldn't be much longer before it was all done. If anyone did try to go after Hinata or Takara, they would have had to deal with Choji.

After several round of everyone except Sasuke getting wet. Hinata made the much anticipated announcement.

"Okay, everyone the f-food is ready." Hinata chimed in.

"Oh, yeah it's about time. My stomach thanks you girls." Choji says as he makes a beeline for the large blanket.

"You better not touch anything, Choji until the rest of us gets there." Kyoto shouts feeling a little bit of panic set in. She has seen Choji eat and it is both awe inspiring and a little gross at the same time.

"Hey, I call dibs of sitting next to Hinata." Kiba shouts as he runs over.

'WHOA, WAIT A MINUTE GUYS. COME BACK HERE." Naruto shouts urgently.

Everyone stopped and looked back at him.

"What's the matter Naruto?"

"We all need to dry off. We're soaked to the bone and there's no doubt that we will soak the blanket completely since we are carrying at least half of the lake's water on all of us."

"-And just how are you proposing we do that?" A curious Shikamaru inquired.

"Yeah, Naruto, that could take hours and we want to eat now." Whined Choji.

Naruto couldn't suppress the grin that appeared. Sasuke was already thinking ahead of him.

' _He's going to try and use that wind style ability of his. Oh this ought to be good….unless that is, he blows us all into one of the other five Great Nations._ ' He mused.

"I'm going to dry all of us off by using my wind style." Naruto replies confidently.

"Oh no, Naruto, oh hell no." Kiba interjected swiftly. "The last time you used wind style at the academy you blew out half of all of the windows on the left side of the building."

"Yeah, I thought, old man, Shibata sensei was going to have a stroke when he saw that." Added Shikamaru.

"Either that or the old man was going to retire that afternoon." Kyoto laughed.

Naruto wasn't deterred by his friends' doubts.

"Guys, you're being ridiculous. I was trying to whip up a small controlled burst of wind that would push an enemy unit back and yes, I admit that things didn't go exactly as planned, but this is different because I have been practicing a lot with my dad and Jiraiya and I'm way better now. I promise. You won't die."

"We better not, Naruto, or else we will come and haunt you for the rest of your life." Shikamaru informed him.

"Okay let's begin shall we? Kiba stand in front of me."

"Why the hell do I have to go first?!"

"Alright, alright, Sauske how about you then?"

Sauske went and stood before his best friend.

"Remember, Naruto we are best friends." He said with a smirk.

"Yes, we are bastard. Now keep quiet and stand still."

"Damn that's some friendship you got going." Kiba says relieved. "Kudos to you, Sasuke. I'm friends with the idiot too, but I'm not willing to die for the sake of the idiot."

"Shut up, Dog Breath. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Uh-oh, last warning, Sasuke. Now's the time to run. Naruto is trying to think."

Every one of the soggy friends started to laugh except for Sasuke. He stood his ground with his eyes focused on Naruto. If, Naruto was about to mess this up, Sasuke will know by keeping his own senses focused on Naruto's chakra, If it should start to spike he will know and escape harm. However, he really believed in Naruto as well. So he would stand and help show everyone that Naruto has indeed improved. Still, only a fool would not have a plan of safety when attempting something like this.

Naruto ignored his little crowd of naysayers. Sasuke was his best friend for many damn good reasons. This one is probably the best of them all. The guy truly believed that he had talent and potential and that meant a lot to Naruto. He could see that Sasuke was watching with intent focus, but it would have been foolish of Sasuke not too. Naruto understood this, yet he felt honored that his best friend was still willing to do this. He would not betray the trust that, Sasuke was displaying to the others on his behalf.

' _I will get this right. I have been practicing. You'll see.'_

Without anymore delay Naruto began to focus his mind and then his chakra to form in his two outstretched hands with palms extended. Sasuke stood in a stoic stance watching what was happening and found it encouraging. The chakra was coming together nicely. He could feel it.

' _That's it, Naruto. You're doing it. Keep the stream even and steady. These two things are key.' He heard himself think._

Naruto's own mind was busy.

 _A little more and I will be able to release the chakra from my hands. Steady…. Steady…. Now!'_

Naruto released the wind chakra from both hands. The stream was both even and steady as it hit Sasuke with only enough force to gently ruffle both his hair and his clothes for two minutes; but within that two minutes, Sauske had become completely dry. Now that the front side of him had dried completely the real test would begin. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly to steady his mental state and while his friend was still sending the cool stream of air. Sasuke reopened his eyes and gave a confident nod of his head then turned around placing his back to his friend.

Naruto knew that Sasuke would have to do this eventually and had already been mentally prepared for it. He couldn't afford to get surprised. Should that happen, Naruto would lose his grip on his concentration and things could get bad in a hurry. He gave his friend a slight nod of his own to show acknowledgement and kept a firm grip on his concentration all the while.

With his back to Naruto, Sauske knew he was vulnerable now. He had to keep his concentration on what Naruto was doing without using one of his senses. His eyes. Though Sasuke still didn't possess Sharigan, it didn't mean his eyes were useless. They could still help him by giving him the subtle clues that something is about to go wrong. This was the real test because now he was placing his life literally in Naruto's hands. Sasuke kept his breathing even as the breeze continued to blow against his back.

' _Keep calm. I know that Naruto can do this. He wouldn't have suggested it, if he felt he couldn't do it. We all know better than to try a jutsu out on another without first having worked with it. Jutsu's by their very nature, demand a high amount of training before using it on a comrade.'_

The rest of the group watched with mixed emotions. They were all cheering Naruto on but, at the same time they all felt Sasuke was either trying to show off or was just plain crazy for allowing Naruto to do this to him, but as they watched and nothing bad was happening. They were beginning to show disbelief.

Naruto finished up as he could see that his friend's clothes were becoming drier. Sasuke didn't turn around until the last wisp of air hit him and his clothes and hair stopped moving. At this moment he was proud of his friend's control that he has gained in mastering his wind style. A satisfied smirk was Naruto's reward.

"Great Job, Naruto that was perfect."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

The rest of the group was speechless for several seconds. They could hardly be blamed for this reaction. Naruto's destruction of the third building's windows was no joke. It took over several hours just to clean up all the glass that blew into each of the classrooms that were hit. It took several more hours to replace a total of fifty-six windows in all. Classes had to be re assigned to other rooms during the clean-up and replacement process. Sachi Shibata, the sensei who trains students that are in the last two years of classes was overheard saying that perhaps it was time to retire after, witnessing first-hand what Naruto had done. The Rogue Pack's reputation grew bigger with this one incident that occurred only three weeks earlier.

When everyone could speak again it was Shikamaru who spoke for all of them.

"Naruto, if anyone would have told me, that you would have mastered your wind style in just three weeks. I would have called them a liar. What we saw that day at campus was a damn awesome and to be honest here, it had been a truly frightening sight. Then to be here now and witness your level of control is astounding. Sauske is right this was perfect. Congratulations."

"Yeah, Naruto that was cool. Now may I be next? Please?" Kyoto chimes in.

"Hey, I call dibs on the next spot." Added Kiba.

"Alright guys calm down. I'll get all of you dry."

Naruto went ahead and dried each of his friends off and then himself. He didn't want to try drying everyone at once. Despite what Shikamaru had said about his control. Naruto knew that he still had a ways to go just yet. These were baby steps and just like an infant these small steps are needed before he can someday run.

The group now dry head over to the blanket to sit with their other two friends. Hinata and Takara thought it best to let everyone else get seated first before they did. Besides it was just smart preservation instincts at work. The motley crew sat on the blanket as fast as they could in a circle. Naruto shoved at his best friend to move over a little.

"Sis, come over here and sit with us."

"How about a little warning next time, Naruto. You nearly rolled me into Shikamaru." Sasuke says as he playfully shoves back. You just wait until after we eat. I'm going to show you who is top of our class this year."

"Oh yeah bring it on bastard. I bet I whoop your ass this time for sure and gain the title."

"I don't know about that Naruto. You better watch yourself. If you have confidence that's a good thing, but if you get over confident. You will end up unable to save face before your peers." Takara scolds lightly.

Big brother just laughs good- naturedly as he moves over a little himself to let her sit with him and Sasuke.

 _Reflecting Over Academy Days_

Her warning was met with the typical non-commented sound that Sauske normally gives. It's neither a yes nor a no kind of answer but; one that simply acknowledges that something was said. He moves over allowing her to slide in between him and Naruto. Naruto immediately has an arm around her and leans over towards, Sasuke to say something.

"Hey, bastard how about a verbal answer? Meaning with words instead of grunts and growls all the time. How are we supposed to know what you mean when you do that huh?"

"Sasuke is Sasuke, Naruto. You should be used to him by now." Says Kyoto matter-of-factly.

Shikamaru didn't want a fight to break out among his friends that basically was over nothing. Right now everything was amiable but, he knew that it won't stay that way for long and so, he decides to change the subject for everyone's sake.

"It's hard to believe that we are now going to be entering into our last year at the academy."

Hinata passes the platter of hamburgers to Kiba as she says.

"I- I to find it hard to believe. It seems like we just started and now it's nearly over."

"Hm. Yeah, we sure went through a lot and learned a lot too." Answered Choji thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I just wish that we didn't have to get that name everyone gave us." Takara says with a shudder.

"What? You mean everyone calling us the 'Rogue Pack? Ah, come on sis, I think it's pretty bad ass, if you ask me."

"Well, I guess we did give people the impression that we weren't going to take crap from anyone, especially from Sakura and her troop of monkeys." Answered Kiba after swallowing a bite of his hamburger.

"Oh don't even go there, Kiba." Sasuke interjected. "I sleep quite well at nights now that she isn't there or the fan club."

"Ha, you have to admit though that it was kind of funny. How many guys in the academy can claim that they had a bunch of love sick girls chasing them around every day? The lengths they would go to just trying to get your attention, Uchiha, was entertaining most of the time."

Akamaru whined and prodded at Kiba's stomach. He wanted a bite of hamburger too.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Inuzuka. Personally, though I'm glad it's over. Some of the things that happened back then gave me nightmares."

"Yeah, I bet." Naruto said amused. "I could just see Sakura chasing you around in those nightmares calling out, "Sasuke, Sasuke, oh my Sasuke! While you are running from her like a scared rabbit."

At this everyone laughed except for Sasuke who could only grimace at the thought. He would never run from Sakura but, Sasuke never was allowed to just knock her out. At least not without having to deal with his father over it afterwards. He mentally sighed.

"I can't say that I was a fan of Sakura either, but I never wanted what happened to her in our second year of academy." Takara said when the laughter had died down.

"I-t it was sad, but Sakura made her own choice and in the end, she has no one to blame for being expelled but herself."

Naruto frowned.

"No. I think she would blame me and sis for getting expelled." That girl hated us both to the core. Takara didn't deserve it. As for myself, I gave as good as I got from her."

"I tried to be her friend at first but that wasn't happening. Sakura wouldn't even let me say hello to her without her wanting to rip my head off."

"Yeah and the endless r-rude remarks about your appearance really upset me as well." Hinata added.

"Sakura only said those things because I was a threat to her. I was after her man and that's how she wanted to believe it. I knew there would be no convincing her otherwise nor, could I tell her that 'her man' wasn't hers to begin with."

Sasuke didn't want their summer party to be ruined by a girl that he didn't want to be reminded of and so once again the conversation was steered to something else.

"Let's just say that Sakura had some weird thing going on that none of us are ever going to truly understand and just drop this conversation. It was beyond normal and it makes me feel uncomfortable even now."

"Sorry big brother. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset now but if we keep talking about her like this. I will be. We have our futures ahead of us and we will be graduating soon. Let's think of the future and what we hope to see happen and forget about the past."

"Point well taken, my friend." Shikamaru replies with a grin.

"Yeah let's eat!" Choji says with enthusiasm.

With that said, the friends dug into the food without another word spoken about the past. The future was on their minds and the hopes of that future being a bright one for all of them.

 _Moving into a new school year_

Time continues its onward march and now it is the end of summer season. The Academy students have now begun their final year and many other schools have begun a new school year for themselves as well. For Sasuke, this summer had been a strange one in some ways. The biggest thing that he found strange was his father. Sasuke has long since forgotten when the last time was that his father had been so attentive and kind towards him. It had to have been years, that much he knew, but exactly when was it? That he wasn't sure of. One thing that he did know for certain was that he had grown to like it.

His father has spent a lot of time with him this summer. This made Sasuke think of when he was younger and his father had nothing but time and praise for him. These days his father hasn't said too many negative things to him and that's a plus right there. Sasuke wanted to believe that for whatever reason, his father has changed and for the better. Another part of him was telling him that this was too good to be true and not to trust his father. It had been a war all summer long in Sasuke's mind. He had wanted to believe his father's words of wanting to change and doing better not just to Sasuke but to the entire family. Still, there were lingering doubts in the back of his mind.

Unfortunately for him, Fugaku had gotten rid of the newspaper that spelled it all out that fateful morning during breakfast. His mother however, kept a close eye on her husband. Mikoto didn't get the chance to see the paper either, but she went to a neighbor's and asked to see the front page of that morning's paper. It wasn't surprising to Mikoto of the accusations that were in there. She knew that her husband's arrogance had taken an even darker turn over the years. It had to come sooner or later that his true personality would start to show to the public. It gets harder and harder to hide an ego maniac and Fugaku's ego was getting hard to hide these days.

She said nothing to her husband about knowing of what was in the paper. She really didn't think that he believed that she wouldn't find out about it. Even Itachi would find out, however with Sasuke this was a different story. In the academy, students aren't permitted to speak of anything found through gossip or the news media that pertained to a family member of another student or a student in the academy. Anyone caught speaking of these things were sorely reprimanded and suspended for two weeks. If the student continues in such behavior upon returning. They are released from the ninja program. So the chances that Sasuke would learn of his father's transgression would not likely be learned.

The rule that Sasuke could not come and go from the Uchiha district without a family member would also make it less likely that Sasuke would hear of the incident. For the exception of letting Sasuke go to the party unsupervised half way, Fugaku would not lift the rule. Therefore Sasuke still had to have a family member present with him whenever he went into the village. People frowned upon talking about things that they felt were for adult ears only in front of children. So he wouldn't hear out in the village either.

At home Sasuke wasn't allowed any television time as Fugaku said that there wasn't anything good on it and that it corrupted a ninja's mind. The only time their television was on was during the news. Fugaku wanted to keep a sharp eye on what the media was telling the public about the affairs of the military. For Mikoto, she watched it for the weather reports. Itachi had no interest and again Sasuke wasn't allowed.

Fugaku behaved himself well and that summer for the first time in years, the patriarch took his family camping. Everything was as it should be and there wasn't any bad moments not even when Sasuke would do things unintentionally, that would normally anger the elder Uchiha. This in itself was a red flag to Mikoto and she found herself having conversations with her husband about his behavior. She still did not want to say that she had learned of the article in the paper, as she was waiting to see how long if ever, would her husband come clean and tell her the truth.

As for, Sasuke, he was happy for the first time at home. He wasn't called 'son' not yet and maybe he never would be, but he wasn't being harassed. There were no more angry looks or rude comments about his person or behaviors. As much as he tried to show everyone else that he was strong and was unaffected. Sauske found these things painful. Still, he would lie awake at night replaying conversations that took place between him and his father and something in those conversations told Sasuke that there was something wrong in the perfectness of it all.

' _No one changes over night, Sasuke. No one. It takes time maybe even years if it happens at all.'_

Itachi had told him a short time ago as they were resting on the grass in the backyard after another training session with their father. Sasuke found himself agreeing with his brother by nodding his head slowly to the young man's declaration. His own mind resonating with his brother's words.

He still has the nagging doubts deep in the back of his mind. He also had to deal with his nervousness around his father. After years of verbal and sometimes physical abuse, Sasuke found that he still flinched at sudden movements made by his father and he still tensed when the man shouted even though the shouting was at someone else. Fugaku never showed his real feelings towards him, but Sasuke could never let go of the fact that these things meant weakness to his father and this in and of itself was more than likely why he still had those nagging doubts.

Sasuke decided that he would just go with it for now. It probably won't last forever but he would enjoy this while he had it. He felt like a normal child again. The feeling felt so warm and comfortable. So perfect to him, he wished that his father would always care for him as family but, the nagging voice in the back of his mind continued to warn him. A warning that Sasuke knew better than to ignore.

 _The Uchiha Elders_

It was now Saturday, September fifteenth of the calendar year. The Uchiha clan's Elders were gathered at the shrine. They have been meeting in secret for the past few months ever since their confrontation with their Head of Clan. This meeting was an update of what was learned by the two agents tailing Fugaku. Seated around a low table on tatami mats, the Elders were discussing the latest Intel….beginning with a rumor.

"There has been a rumor floating around as of late stating that Fugaku is trying to coerce a member of the Nara clan to become his spy on the council." Sora, the eldest of the Elders began.

"Hm…this would definitely be a problem if it is the truth." Kohana, the only female member of the elders replied before taking a sip of her tea.

"Our agents report that this rumor is just that. A rumor." Divulged Ryo the youngest of the elders. "They have actively pursued this piece of information and found it false. They report that this is the work of the Kohaku clan, trying to add more suspicion against us within the village as a whole."

"Are we doing anything about this?" Akira, a tall old man of six foot five inches interjected. "If people are saying this then it can only be assumed that others are buying into it. This rumor must be made to cease immediately. It's bad enough that we have a clan head that we aren't sure about. We don't need other people trying to make things worse for us."

Kohana looked pensive as she answered her colleague.

"I agree. We need to address this issue but how? Confronting the Kohaku will prove to be an error on our part since the Kohaku have hated us from the time they came to this village."

Everyone gave a low grumble to this statement. Elder Kichiro, swallowed down the last of his tea and thinking that they really needed to serve sake at these meetings instead of tea. Decided that he should at least make an effort to contribute. He places the empty tea cup down and looks around the small circle and weighs in on the situation.

"I will never understand why the second Hokage ever allowed those people in here knowing that, they were hostile towards us. We have never done them any wrong and yet they act like we have done some great harm to their great ancestors or something."

"I believe that he allowed it because they are hateful towards us. They are always watching everything we do hoping to catch us doing something illegal, deceitful, or just plain murderous in nature." Kohana spoke indignantly.

She accidently slammed her tea cup down harder than she had planned too. This made everyone look at her suddenly. The eldest sighed deeply before he said.

"My brother and sister, may we please stick with the main focus of this meeting, please?"

Kichiro gave the infamous Uchiha smirk at the plea and Kohana blushed. She wasn't one to regularly show emotion or get caught up in gossip. She believed that gossiping was for foolish woman that had nothing better to do with their time.

Sora, pleased that the group was now back on track continued with the meeting.

"Fugaku has been having secret meetings of his own. This is the other piece of information produced from our agents keeping watch over him."

"Now that is something to be concerned about. Does Senichi and Minako know what the meetings are about?" Shin inquired. He was the most respected in the group after, Sora and was therefore their second in command.

"They say that it is difficult to breach the meetings properly, but they have learned that our Head of Clan is upset with the way things are going within the police department." Akira informed. "They have learned that Fugaku is trying to clean things up after having been ratted out in the paper a few months ago."

"Why do I get the feeling that we are missing something here?" Sora, interjects annoyed. "There has to be more than this going on. We know for a fact that nearly half of our clan has already decided to join the idiot on this crusade to take down the village. If we aren't more vigilant, Fugaku will do exactly that."

"Again, I agree. I propose getting another unit involved." Kohana supplied as she poured Kichiro another cup.

"Which unit?" Ryo now asks while looking around the circle.

Sora speaks up with a pensive tone. He was looking beyond the circle to the far wall which had a hanging of the Uchiha fan.

"We need someone that Fugaku will trust. Someone that he thinks highly of. Someone that is a force to be reckon with. Someone that believes as we do. We need….Itachi."

"The man's own son?" Kichiro nearly choked out. "Are you sure that Itachi would betray his father to us and this village?"

Sora, now looked back at his inner circle of elders with a confident and knowing gaze.

"I do. Itachi has never been happy with the direction his father is taking and I'm sure that he understands completely the situation between us and the village."

"What will you have him do?" Replied Shin.

"We will ask him to become our eyes and ears and everything that he learns about the plans of his father, Itachi will then relay to us and the Hokage. I will personally visit the Hokage and tell him what we believe is happening and how we intend to deal with it."

The elders' heads began to nod in agreement with the planned action, but Kichiro went so far as to voice his agreement.

'This is a wise move. We should keep the Hokage informed on this situation. We already know that he is actively keeping an eye on Fugaku himself and if we show that we support the Hokage. He will fight for us when the council demands action against us. Because there is no doubt in my mind that, they will eventually learn of Fugaku's treachery and blame us along with him."

"The fact that they were once friends and now have fallen out and are enemies stands the reason for the Hokage's need to keep an eye on our Clan Head." Explains Ryo, as if the others didn't already know this fact.

"I, for one authorize this plan. Does anyone else stand with me in this decision?" Kohana asks solemnly.

The rest of the elders looks towards her and nods.

"Yes, we all stand with you sister." Shin, begins to say. "We need to bring Fugaku down and we are not ashamed to say that we need help in doing so."

"Then it is settled. We will approach Itachi and ask him to become a double agent for us on behalf of ourselves and also for this village." The eldest, Sora, says with finality.

The Elders feel a sense of peace begin to fill them. For the past several months they haven't been able to find even a little peace since they learned of Fugaku's intentions. They allow the feeling to fill and calm their minds. A few minutes pass into silence until the eldest Uchiha speaks his mind.

"Speaking of Itachi, it brings to mind the other issue we have with Fugaku. How is his family doing? We have warned him about how he dealt with them and in particular, Sasuke. What is their status?"

"All the people that I have personally talked to say that Sasuke is being treated well these days. Ever since we confronted him, Fugaku has not harmed the child in any way." Replies Akira with a sense of relief.

"Yes, I have even seen it for myself at times." Replies Kohana thoughtfully. "I have seen them about the district sometimes heading to our own training grounds. So I followed them there. I have to say that Fugaku never treated the child badly in any way. The entire time I was there and I stayed till they ended their training session, mind you, Fugaku behaved himself well."

"I see. I haven't seen nor heard anything bad either." Kichiro replies pensively. "It may all be just a bluff to throw us off. I wouldn't put it past Fugaku. He isn't trustworthy at this point and we know that how he behaves with his youngest son isn't going to change what his ambitions are."

This makes Shin scowl as he says with anger.

"I believe that we should also have Itachi tell us if there is any abuse going on in the home. If he sees it and reports it to us. We can then call Fugaku in on breaching his contract with us over the marriage."

"It would be nice if this was the case." Akira says before taking a sip of his tea. "We wouldn't have to deal with his ambitions at all if, we could nail him on breaching the contract. It would all end for him at that point."

Sora looks over the group now with sadness and anger. At one time, being an Elder of the clan meant that you were a respected older warrior that had retired but still had much usefulness left. This usefulness took the form of vast amounts of invaluable experience and knowledge that you have gained over the years and could share to help the younger clan members through difficult times. Being an Elder meant that you helped your clan to not only survive, but thrive year after year. Sora was proud to be a member of this group of clan Elders. They were magnificent in their time. A time he feels has been slowly eroding away due to Fugaku's ever constant messes he creates. Sora felt cheated. The Elders of the Uchiha had been cheated. He didn't blame just Fugaku, but himself. If only he had seen the signs sooner, as the head of the Elders, it was his responsibility to be the watch dog for any signs of trouble coming from their Head of Clan. He wishes that he could turn back time; but it is far too late to even wish now.

He notices, as he continues to look about him that every one of them, including himself, are looking very tired and older than their current age. All of them looked like they were getting ready to depart for the afterlife at any time now. He knows that Elders, Akira at age seventy-five and Shin, at age seventy-eight are both dealing with stomach and eye problems as well as this situation with Fugaku. Ryo, who is the youngest in the group at the age of sixty-five, has been doctoring with a heart condition. Kohana, who is seventy-eight, has had one heart attack already. Sora, at the age of eighty-nine is, himself dealing with his own bouts of stomach issues and is barely continent at this point. Five out of the six members have some form of arthritis. He laughed un-amusedly to himself as he thought.

' _Everyone in this group is putting the elder in the word Elder. We are all suffering from old age and poor health. To top everything off, we are experiencing high amounts of stress due to our so-called, Head of Clan.'_ A grimace appears on his face as he speaks up to the group who have been looking at him expectantly.

"Yes, we need to bring him down and in our life time, which from looking around this table. I'd say that we better make it quick. I don't want the next generation of Uchiha Elders dealing with the son-of-a-bitch and our time is running out."

 _Happy Birthday, Kakashi!_

Kakashi woke up this morning staring at the ceiling. He was groggy and somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that, he needed to use the bathroom. However, right now a more stressful thought came to mind.

' _Today is September fifteenth. Today is my birthday.'_ He thought in sadness.

Kakashi hated his birthday. His father was fond of telling him about his mother on his birthdays and at no other time of the year. Kakashi wasn't stupid. He knew that his father was making a comment in between the lines of the regular crap that he was always feeding him at this same time every year. It was like Sakumo forgot about his wife all year until September fifteenth and had to remind Kakashi of it. The bottom line was that Kakashi was being made to feel responsible for his mother's death. Somewhere deep down inside, Sakumo, blamed his son for his wife dying at child birth. The sad thing was, Kakashi was believing it too. Yet, Sakumo would always tell Kakashi that it wasn't his fault.

' _Father, if you believed the stuff you were telling me then, why are you still coming back every year to tell me the same thing? Who are you trying to convince?'_

He heard himself answer the memory of his father's speech that was playing out right now as it did every year. The speech that said how much he loved and missed his wife, but how he was so grateful to have Kakashi here. The speech that tormented them both to hear it. Even after his death, Sakumo's memory of giving this speech with a sad smile faithfully plays out in Kakashi's mind. It's as if Sakumo willed it before his death.

Sighing heavily, Kakashi rolled over onto his side with a little effort and a groan. Early this morning he had just got in from a mission that lasted a solid month. The entire mission wasn't nearly as painful to him as the last three nights. When he fought off several ninja from the land of mist. They kept coming after him one team after another. He knew that they were trying to wear him down and then move in and finish him when he could no longer stand up straight and the kunai in his grip was slack.

They had been chasing him back to the Land of Fire for three days. It took that long to kill them all. Each time Kakashi had engaged them he would become a little more wounded and a little more worn. These ninja that were sent weren't chunin or even Jounin level. They were specially trained black ops. The Anbu of the Mist. The last group that would engage him almost had him. He hadn't slept at all in those three days and tiredness as well as the pain of his wounds were starting to get the better of him.

Kakashi decided at one point to go for broke. He was near his homeland now and he wanted to get there in one piece or die trying. In the end, he used cunning and a raikiri that took the electrified form of a wolf and managed to run the chakra wolf through all three opponents. Kakashi had to rest for several minutes after the battle. He did a quick self-exam to make sure that he didn't receive any new wounds from this fight. His body ached so much at this point that he couldn't tell without checking himself over. Satisfied that there were no new wounds, Kakashi got up and started for home once more. Arriving at five thirty in the morning, he gave a slight nod to the gate keepers as he continued non-stop for his apartment. Kakashi had no intention of going straight to the hospital. He was headed straight for his bed.

Now lying here still staring at his ceiling, Kakashi was more awake and began to register his condition. He had several bruised areas. He knew this because he was lying on some of them. He had wrapped both his left forearm and his right calf as both received lacerations that he clumsily stitched back together after two separate fights. On the bright side, he had no broken bones, no puncture wounds and best of all no chakra depletion thanks to not having over used his Sharigan. All in all, a good run, if you asked Kakashi.

The birthday reminder came back to his mind as, soon as he was finished with determining his health status. This time however, it wasn't his father that he saw before him. It was his little brother, Naruto. Suddenly, Kakashi raised a hand and slapped it palm down onto his forehead. He had forgotten that Naruto would want to celebrate his B-day as Naruto liked to call it.

' _Damn…I forgot about Naruto wanting to spend time and celebrate and I have no doubt that, Kushina will be egging her kid on about it too.'_

Another sigh came forth from his lips and another turn to his right side this time and Kakashi was looking at his bedroom clock on his nightstand. The time read ten-thirty in the morning.

' _I guess it has to be expected. Naruto thinks a great deal of me and the reason for this I will never understand. Still, I shouldn't disappoint him but, damn I don't want to be bothered with this shit.'_

The words were no sooner mentally expressed when Kakashi felt and then before long heard, Naruto coming up the stairs towards his apartment. The boy sounded excited and happy and that meant trouble if Kakashi didn't get up quick.

' _Well better get your sore ass out of bed, Kakashi.'_ He warned himself _. 'Naruto is coming and if you don't answer the door right away. Everyone in this apartment building will know he's here without the need to use their chakra.'_

Naruto couldn't wait to get to Kakashi's place. Despite his father's warning that his big brother had just gotten in only a few hours ago. Naruto couldn't wait any longer. He missed his brother so much. A month was like a year to Naruto when it came to waiting on Kakashi. He didn't mind if his big brother wanted to just go back to bed for a while longer. Naruto would just sit next to him on the bed and read the manga he brought with him. He knew that Kakashi was tired. He had to be after being gone so long. So Naruto was willing to wait for him to get more sleep, but he wasn't about to let Kakashi sleep the whole day away. After all, a person's birthday only came once a year.

Reaching the Ninja apartments, Naruto wasted no time opening the door and rushing inside. He was greeted by Might Gai and Genma who were both on their way out. Naruto waved to them saying a greeting but continued onward. He didn't want to stop. Nothing was going to get in his way of seeing his big brother. Still ninja continued to shout a greeting as they made their way either home for the first time in days or leaving to go on errands or work within the village for the day. Naruto yelled back at them all but kept going. Kakashi's apartment was on the fifth floor of a seven story building. Yet Naruto rushed the stair case as if it were nothing at all.

When his feet where firmly on the fifth's floor. He rushed down the hall to room number five twenty three and knocked with vigor.

"Hey, Kakashi, I'm here!"

No vocal answer came to him, but he did hear the sound of feet heading in his direction from within. Naruto's smile got bigger and he was nearly bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement. When the door finally opened, Naruto rushed in wrapping his arms around his big brother and squeezed. Hard. Kakashi winced at the sudden vice like grip sucking in air as he did so. He fought hard against the instinct to attack his little brother. Even though he was home, Kakashi's mind was still drifting from the mission to home and he almost went to break Naruto's neck at that moment. Fortunately, Kakashi was able to keep control of himself.

Naruto knew he had messed up right away. The sudden flinch of his brother and the sound of air being taken swiftly in told him as much. He quickly released Kakashi and backed up looking very sorry.

"I'm sorry, big brother. I forgot for a moment. I forgot that I can't do that when you first come home. You're still not all here yet."

"It's okay, Naruto. You did nothing wrong." Kakashi said trying to shrug the incident off.

Naruto didn't look convinced and approached a little closer slowly. Now taking a good look at his big brother, Naruto made a wince of his own. Kakashi wasn't wearing a shirt only boxers and Naruto could clearly see the many bruises that aligned his body as well as the bandages. He felt like a jerk for rushing Kakashi like that.

"Are you hurt? Of course, you are. I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself and don't worry kiddo. I'm fine. I just got a little more banged up this mission than usual that's all."

"So do you still need to sleep then? I can wait. I've brought some manga with me. See?"

Naruto held up the three books he had brought. Kakashi smiled at his little brother's thoughtfulness.

"Thanks but you won't have to wait that long. I just need time to get a shower and dress and then we can go and do whatever you want."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked while looking unconvinced. "I don't want to make you even more tired. I just want to stay with you for a while. I really missed you a lot."

"Hey, I missed you too, Kiddo now come on in. I'm getting a draft standing here in my underwear."

"Okay."

The pair were out and about within ten minutes. Despite being sore as hell, Kakashi was determined to spend the day with his brother. He knew how much it meant to Naruto. For his part, Naruto took it easy on his brother. He was careful to choose only places and things they could do that wouldn't put stress on the wounded shinobi's body. They watched a movie that was playing as a matinee. The movie was good but, Kakashi had to struggle not to fall asleep. They then went to a video game arcade one of the very few that still were in existence. They ate lunch at Naruto's favorite ramen stand even though Naruto said they didn't have too. After lunch they went to the training grounds so that Naruto could show off his wind style techniques that he had learned since Kakashi's time away. Followed by heading over to Naruto's house and having supper with his parents.

They surprised Kakashi afterwards with gifts. Naruto got his brother a necklace made in the style of a black choker with a silver canine tooth attached to it. Minato and Kushina had handed Kakashi, a copy of the newly released Icha Icha Paradise on DVD. Naruto's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Momma? Dad? What the hell?! You never give me porn for my birthday!"

"Naruto, relax. Your mother and I did not go out and buy the movie." Minato began a bit amused. His son's reaction was priceless. He may have not bought the movie, but Minato was enjoying the show that was happening right now.

"Jiraiya gave us the copy of the movie as a present for Kakashi since he couldn't be here to give it himself."

"Oh." Naruto answered a bit embarrassed.

""Yeah, Naruto. What kind of parents do you take us for? Besides, Kakashi is a grown-up and he can read and watch whatever he wants." Kushina says matter-of-factly.

" We bought Kakashi this." Kushina grabbed a box off the table and handed it to Kakashi who was feeling a little embarrassed right now. He reached for the new box though.

"Thanks Kushina."

He opened the box to find a set of six black kunai and on each hilt was the engraving of a wolves head. The entire kunai was black except for the silver wolf. The black metal gleamed in the artificial lighting and Kakashi found himself staring in awe at the new weapons.

"Well what do you think?"

"Their beautiful. Thanks." He went over and hugged them both.

On his way home, Kakashi ran into Might Gai, who challenged him with a special birthday challenge. See who could eat the most pastries at the _Sugar'N'Cream_ shop just ten blocks from Kakashi's home. A shop famous for its excellent pastries and homemade ice cream. Kakashi had eaten a meal before the match, but he still won the competition to once again place him in the lead…for the moment anyway. Gai and he parted ways with Gai promising to challenge his 'Esteemed Rival', yet again soon. Kakashi only chuckled and went on his way.

The last surprise was when he got to his apartment. Once he entered it he found something lying on his bed. It was a large box. The type of box was that of a gift box. There was no wrapping paper covering the box just a note taped in the upper right corner of it. Kakashi reached down and pulled the note from the box and read it.

 _Hi, Kakashi_

 _You're little brother told me that today is your birthday or B-day as he put it. I rushed out and got this gift for you only a few hours ago. I was really surprised when I saw this particular item in a shop in my district. I think you will appreciate the irony I felt when I saw this one._

 _I'm sorry that I wasn't able to present this gift to you in person. An unexpected mission to the Land of Wind has called me away unfortunately. I won't be back for a couple of weeks; but I'm sure I will get an earful of your bullshit when I return. Something about how I shouldn't have bought this thing and so on. Whatever. I bought it for you because it is you. Once you've looked at it and don't understand my meaning then wait. I'll be back and I will explain everything then._

 _See you, later._

 _Itachi._

Kakashi absently tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion at the note. He did wonder about what Itachi was getting at but decided to just open the gift already. He grabbed the box lid and pulled it off. White tissue paper, the kind that you will often find in gift boxes that is long and usually wrapped around a clothing item was shown to Kakashi. He pushed the paper back and his eyes grew slightly wide. Inside the box was a black leather jacket. A very expensive black leather jacket.

Kakashi, very carefully, as if the jacket would be damaged somehow, began to lift it from the box. He looked it over well from the front. It had a white fleece interior lining that went from the collar to the cuffs of the sleeves. Perfect for the upcoming crisp days of winter that would soon arrive. There were convenient side pockets that were deep and large. Kakashi then turned the jacket around and nearly dropped it. For on the backside of the jacket well centered was a large white wolf that stood howling at the moon. The Wolf was set against the moon with the large celestial orb almost glowing behind it. The wolf's head was tilted upward and his eyes were closed and the expression was one of serenity and peace. The whole image took up most of the back of the jacket but had an unseen border that left a two inch margin all the way around the image. Kakashi let out a low whistle at the sight of it.

' _Itachi, you bastard. Why the hell would you buy this? You're lucky you're in another village right now. Otherwise I would have to kick your ass for this.'_

There was no meaning of intent in his words. Kakashi was just so surprised that he didn't know what else to think at that moment. He stood for what seemed like an eternity holding the jacket up and gazing at it.

' _It is a beautiful jacket, Itachi. I'll give you that much and I understand the feeling of irony, but I don't understand the meaning behind it. What do you mean it is me? Hm….I guess I will have to wait for you to get back her and explain yourself then.'_

One last look at the jacket and Kakashi was done wondering about the meaning and admiring it. It was time to put it away and move on with the business of getting ready to settle in and relax a while before heading to bed. The jacket was hung neatly in his closet and then Kakashi changed into a white T-shirt and some loose fitting sweat pants. A cold beverage was grabbed from the fridge and Kakashi was soon seated back on his bed with his back pressed against the head board. Both of his legs were stretched out before him and a copy of Icha Icha Paradise was in his hands. The book however wasn't opened. Something had gone wrong.

Kakashi was drifting unwillingly into an area of his mind that he hated going too. It would happen when he least expected it. Right now was one of those unexpected moments. Obito and Rin were visiting him through memories. Some good and some of the memories were bad and the last two were gruesome and tragic. He closed his eyes and fought against the images and won….for a moment. These were instead replaced with memories of people that Kakashi had killed on missions. The memories of the last expressions on their faces before death were what freaked him the most.

Kakashi opened his eyes this time and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He took another and then another and let each breath out slowly. The technique was working calmness began to return and the memories began to fade back into the recesses of his mind once more. Soon the stressfulness of the flashbacks were gone and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.

' _This worked this time but what about next time? I wonder if I'm beginning to lose my mind. Maybe I should ask somebody but who? If I start running around asking questions then people are going to put two and two together real quick. They are just beginning to feel comfortable around me. I can't have them getting antsy over something that may or may not be happening to me.'_

A deep sigh released itself from Kakashi's throat unwillingly.

' _I could try talking to Sensei.'_ The thought was brushed aside with a swift shake of his head in response.

' _Nah, not a good idea. If he thinks that I need to quit. He won't hesitate to pull my ass from the roster and then what would I do? I have never been anything but a ninja. Ninja life, is the only life I have ever known.'_

Two large hands reached up and rubbed at Kakashi's face. He was beginning to feel tired and it wasn't the kind that required sleep either. He rubbed his face a few more times before letting both appendages drop back into his lap on top of Jiraiya's 'masterpiece' book.

' _Itachi….Itachi is the one person who could understand me the most.'_ He mused as he stared at the farwall of his room. _'Little bro Naruto would be the other person who knows me well, but he doesn't know about my missions. I have to admit that he definitely understands my moods. When I come home from a mission. The things he says and does when I return says it all. Still, I can't talk to him about it. I'm not even sure that I should. He wants to become a ninja. A shinobi like his father and mother. If I start telling him some of the shit I've seen on missions and the things that I have had to do. I don't know what affect that will have on him.'_

Kakashi frowned. His thoughts started taking him down that forbidden road in his mind. He tried his best to stay away from that route as much as possible. It was bad enough when it came upon him forcefully in flashbacks. He was seeing too much blood shed. It wasn't the kind of thing were people were seeking you or your village out to do you harm. It was the kind were he witnessed people dying needlessly and over nothing. The mission with jackal was one such incident. Even after all this time, Kakashi still had nightmares over the deaths of Boar and Raven. He did not go to Jackal's execution.

There were the people he had killed because they were doing harmful things to others. In his mind, Kakashi knew that these people needed to be taken out and he would never hesitate to take the mission and do just that, but they had not done anything to him personally. They had never even known him. Kakashi always has to fight with himself over this later when the mission is over. There is just something about killing people that isn't the least comforting no matter how legitimate the reason.

Minato would come to mind every time these thoughts would start to torture him and remind him that it was a good thing that it felt uncomfortable to him. It is necessary and it has to be done but never enjoy it. Kakashi wondered how Naruto would fare when he had to begin this job. Everyone deals with it differently and hopefully Naruto will to or get out. Another deep sigh escaped the silver haired shinobi.

' _I guess I better not then. So, Itachi it is.'_

Suddenly Kakashi didn't feel like reading. He just wanted to go to bed. Placing the book onto the nightstand and turning out the light. Kakashi slid down until he was lying fully stretched out onto the bed. The blanket wouldn't be needed tonight as he lay on top of it. With one arm folded over his tired eyes he slowly began to doze off. Dreams didn't come that night but neither did any nightmares yet, Kakashi was restless and continued to be all night.

 _The Final Days of the Academy_

Sasuke was getting pumped. His friends were also pumped. The time of graduation was close at hand now. They were doing their final preparations for taking the final ninja exams which were to happen in three weeks. It was now the middle of April. Wednesday, April fifteenth of the calendar year to be exact. Everyone was excited and working hard towards getting ready for this so important next and final step to becoming a true ninja.

For five years all of the students have been going to classes together. However, for the last three of these years. Some of the students have been going to specialized training in addition to the regular classes they took with their fellow class mates. In Sasuke's group of friends, it has been Kiba and his buddy Akamaru and Takara that have been going to specialized classes. Kiba and Akamaru have scout training along with working in pursuit tactics. Takara has been in med training with Tsunade being her sensei.

Tsunade could have worked anywhere she wanted within Konoha's medical field. She could have worked at Konoha Hospital, or she could have taken command of the medical unit within the military. Instead, she chose to work with the academy students to ensure that they were getting the best training possible. Mao Kosugi, the head of the med Nin training department at the academy had been called away for a five year residency within Konoha Hospital. He was a surgeon and an excellent one at that. So until he returned to the academy, Mao asked Tsunade to take over the department at the academy for him. It took Tsunade no time to give her answer and now she was training the next generation of medics.

Takara admired her sensei. She wanted to be a lot like Tsunade, but she also wanted to be her own person too. She had heard of her sensei's gambling and drinking habits. Takara didn't want to be a gambler or a drunk though she had to admit at least when it came to the booze, Tsunade could hold her own well. This was learned one day when Tsunade had shown her students the proper way to stich an open wound. The 'wounded' in this case was a flounder that had long since left this world but was still being useful by playing patient. The stiches were perfectly done with no puckering of the flesh. Everyone was impressed that day.

As for the rest of the friends, they continued on in regular studies. They would gain more training and experience once they were paired up with their first teams and their Jounin senseis. This was also something that every one of the students couldn't help but talk about. They were looking forward to seeing who would be on their team first of all and second who was going to be their sensei. Sasuke's group had gathered outside at the picnic area for lunch with the rest of their class. The topic was hotly being talked about.

"I hope that I get to work with Asuma sensei." Began Kyoto while picking through her fried rice.

"Why him?" Shino asked.

"OH! Because he is so cool and handsome and…." Kyoto stopped and looked at the group of friends. They were looking at her like what the….

Kyoto couldn't hold back the laughter that burst from her mouth.

"Ha, I fooled you guys. You should see the look on your faces right now. Their priceless."

"Damn it woman stop fooling around. I thought you were totally serious." Kiba lets the words out of his mouth along with some of the teriyaki chicken he is eating.

"Ewww….somebody is annoyed."

"It is hard not to, Kyoto. You are such a jokester at times."

"Ah, what can I say?"

Shikamaru was busy wiping away the spittle and crumbs of Kiba's meal as he calmly asks.

"-Anyway, what is the real reason or is Asuma sensei not even the person you what to have train you?"

"No. I was serious about that much. I think he has a level head on his shoulders. He won't get riled very easily when things get crazy."

"If he has to train you, then I think you are wise to want him to be your sensei." Shino replies while watching one of his bugs on his index finger. "If anyone else makes the attempt they would most likely kill you and hide your body in a raven somewhere."

Kyoto's eyes shot wide at that comment along with her mouth dropping open. Everyone else just laughed at Shino's statement and Kyoto's response. It was usually Naruto who could come up with a line that would eventually shut Kyoto up. NO one ever thought of Shino being the one. Kyoto was still speechless but the corners of her mouth began to pull up into a grin. So words would soon follow. When she could speak again….

"HEY!"

Everyone continued to laugh at this and once it subsided. Kiba looked over at Naruto who was busy scarfing down the take-out ramen that his mother had brought him for lunch. Kiba often wondered if Naruto ever took a breath when he did that.

"Hey, Naruto. Who do you want to be your sensei?"

The bowl that was off the table and held against his mouth was removed and placed down on the table. The chopsticks also were placed beside the bowl carefully. Naruto was thinking of how to say what he was about to say. The careful nature of how he placed the bowl and utensils was proof as much.

"I'm really not sure. I know that a lot of people are saying that they don't want to have me on their team. They say it will be a hassle that they can live without. I really don't want to be paired with someone that is going to be an ass every day and then blame that personality flaw on me. When my father asks why things aren't going well. Ya know?

The mood shifted swiftly as everyone wasn't sure how to answer. They had known for a long time that Naruto wasn't liked by many people. They first learned of this when they came to the academy and some of the instructors would give Naruto an unnecessary hard time other nothing. They also knew that the same could be said of Sasuke. Again some of the instructors did not like him, but feared his clan so they would try to be subtle with their dislike and trying to make it look so that to anyone else, Sasuke was being treated well. The friends knew that there was no love for the Uchiha. The only thing that kept both boys from being mistreated to the extreme and thrown out where the fact of who their fathers were.

Sasuke places his sandwich down. The feeling that was now sweeping over the group made him want to confess something of his own.

"Naruto, if it's any consolation. I'm not favored either. For me, it has to do with my father's work ethic that has angered a lot of people within the military. They also don't want to have to deal with the clan if anything should go wrong. So….in the end, we are both in the same boat here."

"Yeah, we could tell." Kiba began to say. "The two of you were singled out by some of the more weird senseis for special treatment and I don't mean the good kind either."

"What?! You guys knew what was going on?"

"Y-yes, Naruto. We have been watching it for some time; but we never had the courage to stand by your and Sasuke's side. It wasn't until Takara came and then the fight with Sakura that made us all want to be friends."

"Yeah, Sakura had that effect on people. Anyone that she deemed unworthy of her royal presence was considered trash."

Well anyway, if I could have anyone that I wanted for sensei it would be my big brother, Kakashi. Besides being cool. He is a competent fighter and world class ninja"

"I don't think that Kakashi is even up for the running of sensei." Shikamaru answered apologetically.

"Are you sure?" Choji says before taking another bite of food.

"Yeah." The last I heard was that the new list of available and qualified Jounin did not have his name on it."

"How do you know this?" Kiba interjected. "It's not like this information would be readily available to the public."

Akamaru agreed with his partner by barking.

"Ah, you forget my friend that my father is on the council. He doesn't tell me things that are going on with the council much less, what is happening in the military, unless there is a leak somewhere else. Then he sometimes will tell me about it. In this case however, I overheard him talking to Ino's father about the roster for this year."

"That sucks." Naruto says nearly in a whisper. "I really wanted him to be on the list this year. He needs a break from Anbu."

"You know Naruto that Kakashi will eventually decide to get out of Anbu. He has you and your family and my brother to think about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just worry about him because I can tell when he is getting overwhelmed by the job."

"What's the matter, Naruto, your boy can't take it?" Kyoto teased.

"Yes, he can. It isn't the job that is the problem. It's the aftermath of a mission that is the problem. There is a lot of emotions that get stirred during the mission and afterwards. Kakashi is seeing death way too often."

"Death is part of the job though, Naruto." Kyoto says more softly.

"Yes it is but no one tells you, that you will have to live with seeing the person's face just before they die in nightmares for a long time afterwards. They don't tell you how to deal with that at all."

"-But still."

Sasuke decided to make his peace known as well.

"No. Listen, Kyoto, what Naruto says is the truth. Stop and think about it. Even here at the academy they don't tell you about that kind of stuff and besides we should know that what we are getting into is just as much about actually having to kill another human being as, it is about learning jutsus and team work. We're going to be killing people in the future and you better understand that now or you're in for a rude awakening soon."

Choji felt uncomfortable with this turn in the conversation. No amount of food or sweet snacks were going to make him feel any differently. So he deliberately changed the conversation for the group.

"Hey, with the graduation coming up I was wondering. Will everyone have their whole families coming to the ceremonies or will only some of them be able to go?"

"Well, I have mother and sister coming to see me, but afterwards there's going to be a big clan party in my honor." Kiba says proudly.

"Yeah, that's if you pass the exams first, Kiba. Don't forget about that part." Takara reminds him.

"I know, I know but, Akamaru and I are going to ace the exam. Right boy?!"

Akamaru lets out his best bark with enthusiasm.

"That's my boy! We are so going to rock that exam."

"So, Choji, um, what about you? IS your whole family going to be there?" Asked Hinata.

"Oh, yes everyone is coming. My family will all be there and just like Kiba is doing. We too will have a big clan party in my honor."

"I'm not having any party." Announces Shikamaru. "Parties are a drag when it involves your family. They make far too much fuss over you and it gets embarrassing real fast."

"So what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Mother is making me a nice quiet supper and then I'm going to go hand out at my favorite spot and watch the clouds pass on by until the sun goes down."

"Wow….you would be the life of any get together, Shikamaru. Please remind me, if I'm ever invited to bring along my knitting. I'm sure we will have a blast."

"Kyoooto!"

Kyoto just laughed at Shikamaru's response. She loved teasing him on a regular basis. If it were anyone else she wouldn't hassle them so much. However Shikamaru, found it too much trouble to actually do anything about her teasing.

"Takara do you have any plans for after graduation?" Inquired Hinata.

"No. Iruka is going to be one of the senseis' testing the students so, you can imagine how tired he is going to be by the end of the day. So we are just grabbing some take-out and heading home."

Naruto frowned at learning this, but then his face lit up as he says…

"Hey, Oddball, how about you and Iruka coming over to my house? My momma is going to be making me a feast. A feast big enough for a king. You are both welcome. I'm sure of that. Momma is the queen of hospitality."

"What about your dad?"

"Dad is happy as long as momma is happy. You know that saying that goes something like, 'My wife is happy. My life is well. My wife is unhappy and my life is hell.' Or something like that."

Once again everyone let out a stream of chuckles. Then Shino looks over at Sauske and asks.

"So Uchiha what will you be doing afterwards?"

"Nothing that day, but Itachi has promised to take me out the day after for lunch."

"You are then invited to my place too, Sasuke." Naruto announces.

"What if I don't want to come over?"

"Hey, bastard don't start. We are having a pleasant conversation here don't ruin it."

Sauske chuckled at that before he said.

"Okay, okay, loser. I'll be there."

"Good. It's se-." Naruto was about to give him the time when he was cut off.

"Wait a minute. What if Sasuke isn't allowed to go?" Shino interjects.

"Don't worry he'll be there. If Sasuke wants to come. Then my brother will make sure that he does."

"How?"

"Kakashi has his ways to make the magic happen."

"I don't think that it will be necessary, Naruto, but thanks."

"What do you mean?"

"For whatever reason, father has been very good to me lately. He never complains about what I do or my choice of friends anymore. He doesn't ever yell at me anymore. It's really nice."

Everyone at the table thought that this was wrong. The sad thing was it shouldn't have been, but they all knew something about Fugaku and one of those things was that he hated his son. Everyone decided then and there mentally that they would not even go deeper into this. If Sasuke was happy then let him be happy. Naruto reached over and placed an arm around Takara and the other around Sasuke's shoulder as he said.

"Then it is settled then. Sasuke and Takara are coming over to my house after the ceremonies. Enough said.

 _Graduation at Long Last!_

It seemed like forever but the day of the exams has finally come. It is now May fourth of the calendar year. The class that hoped to graduate and become the next class of genin. Where all beginning to gather at the academy grounds. Iruka looked out the second floor window of a class room with his arms folded in front of his chest. He was feeling a little nervous and he wasn't even the one taking the exams. Still, there were quite a few students down there that he was hoping would pass. One of them hadn't even arrived yet. He looked everywhere on the grounds in front of his window, but the student wasn't there. Iruka closed his eyes as, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

' _Takara, you had better not have gone back to sleep. You miss this day and it will result in a remedial year at the academy for you.'_

It was then that the sound of the pa system getting ready to be used was heard followed swiftly by a tenor male voice. It sounded urgent even to Iruka.

"Attention, this is Mochi. I need for all examiners to report to my office immediately. I repeat. I need all examiners in my office immediately. Thank you."

'Well, I guess this is it. I hope you get here on time and pass, Takara. I know can do this.'

With that said, Iruka gave one last look out the window before leaving swiftly for the Headmaster's office.

 _Meanwhile…._

Itachi was waiting with his brother in the front yard of the academy. They had arrived only ten minutes ago. There was still another forty minutes before the exam would begin. Many others were already gathered together and like the Uchihas, they were in mostly small family groups. The families talked amongst themselves or with other families. Parents were beaming with pride as they spoke of their children and what they had already accomplished.

Sasuke looked around for his friends. He was able to find most of them with their clansmen and or, families. The only ones that he hasn't seen yet are Naruto and his parents and Takara. Though that was strange to him because as he remembered it. Takara had told them earlier that Iruka was one of the senseis taking part in giving the exams. He turned back to his brother who was leaning against the flag pole with his arms folded across his chest. His head was slightly bowed and his eyes temporary closed.

"Hey, Itachi, I won-."

"Hi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped and turned towards the sound of the voice. He had recognized it immediately.

"Hi, Takara, I was just going to tell my brother that I don't see you here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was almost late getting here and I really shouldn't have been." Takara says as she walks up and stands beside Sasuke. "Iruka had to dump me out of the bed this morning before he left. He had to be here even earlier of course and he wanted to make sure that I was up before he left. So when he had tried calling to me six different times and I still hadn't gotten up. He came upstairs and dumped me out on the floor."

Itachi chuckled softly but otherwise remained as he was. Takara grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. She hated messing up and especially in front of Sasuke's older brother. They have never met before now but, Takara has heard a lot about Itachi and she had respect for him just from what she has been told. Now being in his presence, Takara felt that even more and a little embarrassment for having to say that she wasn't completely disciplined.

"Don't worry about it. Itachi has had to come and do the same to me a few times as well."

"I wouldn't brag about it little brother." Itachi replied with a snort.

Sasuke looked over to him to see that Itachi had opened his eyes and was looking back at him with amusement. Now Sasuke was the one embarrassed though, he kept a stoic face to hide it. He decides to break the awkward tension that was in the air.

"So, anyway I think I should introduce the two of you."

"Itachi meet Takara. Takara, this is my big brother, Itachi."

"Hello, Takara, it's nice to meet you finally."

' _So this the girl that had kept Sakura away from my brother. Interesting.'_ Itachi muses over in his mind.

"Oh, really?" Takara says with a hint of relief. "Well thank you, Itachi. It's nice to meet you too. I heard much about you as well."

' _Wow, Sasuke, your brother does look like he could beat anyone. He has this aura of calm and in control. Yet ready to pounce at a moment's notice.'_ Takara also observes about Itachi.

"Is that so?" Itachi raises an eyebrow and looks at his brother.

Sasuke just shrugs his shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm proud of you, Itachi, so sometimes I just want to let the world know it."

"Thank you, little brother that's nice to hear. I must be doing something right."

There was a few minutes of silence and all three young people watched the other graduate candidates before Sasuke looked over at Takara and asked.

"So are we ready for the exams?"

"Yeah I'm as ready as I'll ever be. How about you?"

"I'm nervous but ready to go."

"Hey, are you coming tonight to celebrate at Naruto's house?"

"Yes and speaking of that-."

"NARUTO, BE CAREFUL AND WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU PLAN TO STOP! I ALMOST BIT OFF MY TONGUE.

"-BUT MOMMA, I NEED TO BE ON TIME. IT WILL LOOK BAD ON ME IF I NOT."

"YOUR MOTHER BEING INJURED BY HER SON WON'T LOOK GOOD FOR YOU EITHER!"

"Well, Naruto and Kushina have arrived." Observed Itachi with a chuckle.

Naruto was looking wide eyed around the front grounds until he spotted the people he wanted most to see and without warning took off and ran over to Takara and the Uchiha's. Kushina was exasperated once more.

"NARUTO!"

"Hey, sis. Hey Itachi. Hey Bastard. How is everyone doing this morning?"

Itachi chuckled as he replied. "I'm fine, Naruto and you?"

"I'm great and I'll be even better after the exams are over. I just know that we all got this exam thing down!"

"Well its good to see that you have confidence. I only suggest to you, that you should be careful and don't get over confident. Then things may turn out little dicey for you." Itachi replied.

"Yeah, Naruto be careful and calm. The exam will last three hours and if you don't calm down now. You will go in there all wound up and then mess up."

Kushina warned while she adjust the blue scarf that was around her neck.

"I will momma. I promise everything is going to turn out just fine. You watch and see."

"I believe you, Naruto as long as you stay calm." Kushina warned again. Then looking over Itachi she said.

"Hello, Itachi and Sasuke. Is Mikoto coming over later today to see the ceremony?"

"Yes, Kushina. Mother and Father are both coming later on."

Kushina almost fell over. Almost. She was going to say something else when the PA system began to sound and immediately everyone was quiet.

"Attention, Students. The first part of the exams will begin shortly. Please file inside and report to the designated room that you have been given three days ago. The exam will begin once all students are in their designated rooms. We examiners as well as, all of the Academy staff wish you the best of luck."

"Ha, if you are relying on luck to pass this exam. You are in trouble." Naruto snorted.

"You said it loser."

"Come on guys. We better get going. See ya, Mrs. Namikaze. See ya, Itachi."

"Buy kids and do well. We'll all be rooting for you." Kushina cheered.

"See you all later and stay focused."

The children left while waving. Itachi and Kushina stood and watched them go in and the doors close behind them.

"Well. Let's hope for the best shall we?"

"Absolutely."

 _Victory_

The students all began the written part of the exams first. All of those students that passed that part where than granted to continue on to the next step. Those that didn't make it were faced with tears and disappointment and the knowledge that they would now have to take a remedial year and try again. For Sasuke and his friends, they all passed the first part of the test with little to no difficulties.

The second phase was the team work test. Students were broken up into three man squads and given a short but effective test. The test was timed to add pressure on the students to see whether or not they could handle the added pressure of a time constraint. Here again, Sasuke and his friends all passed. The next step of the exam was taijutsu. Students were not being tested to see who could defeat his opponent in the fastest amount of time but rather, they were tested on how well they executed their moves and the effectiveness of their battle strategy. The final test was being able to effectively recreate not one but two clones. Then to morph those clones into inanimate objects and live creatures.

Once this part of the exams were done. The students that had passed were told to wait by having lunch. While others continued their testing. These students were students that had been receiving specialized training for the past three years. Kiba, Akamaru and Takara all headed off towards their respective testing areas while Sauske and the rest of their friends went on to the lunch room. All the students that had finished their exams were having a pizza lunch provided to them by a local pizza shop.

While the students waited for the results of the rest of their classmates taking the final part of the exams. Over across the northern district, the Hokage was seated behind his desk. Before him was one of his top assassins, Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry for such short notice of coming in, but I need a favor of you."

"Anything sensei, what do you need?"

Minato decided not to beat around the bush.

"I need you to leave Anbu and take up being a Jounin sensei."

Kakashi almost choked on nothing but his saliva. The Fourth swiftly added in.

"I'm sorry but you are the only one that I trust with both my son and Sasuke. You see it has been learned that there are many within the Jounin ranks that refuse to mentor either boy."

Kakashi went over and sat down in the chair in front of the leader's desk. He felt tired again.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. People didn't like me forever and those two haven't done anything and yet they aren't liked any more than I am."

"People still carry their superstitions about, Naruto and Sasuke….well let's just say that nobody in their right mind wants to deal with Fugaku or his clan."

"So I take it that they are in trouble than of having to forgo the tradition training if there isn't a suitable volunteer?"

"That's right. I'm sorry, Kakashi but I really need your help. If you really don't want to do it ,then you don't have to. Kushina has said that she will take on the responsibility herself; but you know how well that will fly with council."

"Yes, I do sensei….fine. I will do it."

"Are you sure, Kakashi, I.-"

"It's okay. I needed a change anyway. So no worries okay?"

' _Crap, I can't believe I have just volunteered myself like that, but Sensei is right. They won't treat Naruto or Sasuke well if they have already made up their minds.'_

"Good and thank you."

"No problem. Is that all that you wanted to see me about?"

"Yes. Naruto and Sasuke both have passed their exams. They are officially Genin now. You will also be in charge of one other student of course."

Minato pulls a profile out of the top left side drawer of his desk and hands it to Kakashi.

"You should read up on this one. The three of them are going to make a very interesting team."

Kakashi takes the file from his leader's hand and immediately opens it. There on the first page and off to the right top corner of the document is a photograph of the student paper clipped to the front document. Kakashi looks over to the left where the student's bio begins starting with the student's name. He glances down further to see the age of the student and then looks back over at the photograph.

"I see this is going to be an interesting group. I hope I can live up to your expectations, Sensei."

"You will Kakashi and when you read that whole profile. I think you can understand better why I believe you can."

"When do I begin?"

"You will meet Squad Seven on Wednesday on May six. Be at the academy to get your squad by nine am."

"Will do."

Kakashi bows respectively and turns to leave with the profile in hand. Minato watches him for a moment before he turns back to the list of new genin that he has learned have passed. He still needed to pair up all of these students to their waiting Jounin.

' _At least the hardest part was just done._ ' He thought. _'I know of your struggles, Kakashi, but I didn't want to say that to you. I know that it would have been taken the wrong way and I didn't lie when I said, that I need your help. I don't trust just anyone with those boys and you need out of the Anbu for a while. This is a move I've made to ensure all three of you survive and thrive in this village.'_

Minato let out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When the leader's eyes reopened they were focused back on the task at hand. Creating the rest of the Genin teams.

Takara came out of her exam room beaming. She had done it. She was going to be medic ninja. Takara didn't know whether she would laugh out loud or just start crying in jubilation. She ended up speed walking down the corridors to the lunch room. It had been over two hours since she and Kiba had left their friends to finish their part of the exams. Takara could only wonder if her friend had passed his test as she continued onward.

She made it to the lunch room to find all of her friends were gathered at a table that was set off by itself. When she saw them she couldn't hold back anymore and ran over to the group. Sasuke was the first to see her and immediately stood up. This caused everyone else to do the same though they didn't know why.

"So how did it go? Sasuke asked her when Takara came closer.

"I passed!" Takara sported a grin that was large and the index and middle finger of her right hand held up in front of her making the peace sign.

"ALRIGHT, SIS, YOUR'E A MEDIC NIN NOW!" Naruto shouted.

The friends left the table and gathered around the tiny white haired girl. They began asking all kinds of questions about how the exam went and if there were any part of it where she got nervous. Takara answered them all as best she could. Seeing Kiba standing off to her right with his partner, Akamaru resting on top of the boy's head, Takara asked him how his part of the exam went. Kiba then took center stage as he talked of how the exam went and even bragged about Akamaru being the best ninken the examiners have seen in years.

Everyone was elated that they had all done so extremely well and there were hugs and laughter all around. When everyone calmed it was Sasuke that asked for everyone to form a circle as they had gotten into a broken line. Once the group was in the circle, Sasuke stretched out his right hand towards the center.

"This is to us, the Rogue Pack. We have made it. We're Genin now and no matter what teams we may find ourselves on or where we go. Let's all remember the time we spent here."

Naruto extended his hand out so that it was now resting on top of Sasuke's.

"Yeah, let's show the whole world what we can do."

Several more hands were extended and piled on top of each other.

"Let's also stay friends' f-forever. I-I would like that very much."

"You bet, Hinata. Friends for forever!"

"Yeah, we all better be otherwise, Akamaru and I will have to kick all of your asses if were not."

The friends all shared in the laugh and promising that they would stay together in friendship.

Later at six that evening, everyone returned to the academy for the ceremonies. The Hokage was standing at the podium in the large auditorium. The Headmaster and the examiners where all present as well. A long narrow table was placed off to the Hokage's right and covered with a dark green velvet cloth. On top of the table were several head headbands for the graduates as well as, several arm bands for those of the special units. The silver metal gleamed in the bright overhead lights.

Many parents and clansmen that had come to witness the induction ceremony. The students themselves were all seated down in the first two rows of seats before the stage. As the Hokage called out each student's name cheers would go up and a round of applause. This was a celebration of renew of Konoha as well as a new beginning for the students themselves. This was the beginning of a new tomorrow for them all.


	9. When Expendable Meets Purpose

**Apathy**

 **Section 2**

 _ **(The Fugaku Arc)**_

A/N: You know I wasn't going to bother with an author's note. A guest review changed my mind. I hope that everyone is still enjoying the story. This chapter as you can see, is the beginning of the Fugaku Arc. I will try to keep the chapters coming every month. Instead having a mis-step and skipping a month here and there. Sheesh. I try. I really do. Hope you enjoy this one.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto, is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but, the plot of this fan fiction.

* * *

 _ **When Expendable Meets Purpose**_

 _Preparing to meet Team Seven_

It is now Friday, May six of the calendar year. Two days ago, Sasuke and his friends all graduated the Ninja Academy and today they were all going to meet their new sensei. It was Iruka who had informed the graduated class that they would all be meeting their Jounin senseis on Friday May sixth in his classroom. Each of the Jounin would come in and call for his set of Genin. All the students were told to arrive in Iruka's classroom by a quarter to nine. At which time attendance would be taken just prior to the senseis coming in for their students.

For Sasuke, he was both surprised and happy to learn that both he and his two closest friends were all going to be on the same team together. What made it even more special was that, Kakashi was their Jounin sensei. After all that had been said about Kakashi not even being asked to participate in the mentoring program. The young man was going to be their sensei and Sasuke and Naruto were relieved and pleased with this result. Both young men had feared that they would end up with a jerk for a sensei and be on different teams to boot. Now they could rest assured that this wasn't going to be the case.

When they learned that Takara would also be on their team it made everything seem as if, the world was right. Naruto was the most ecstatic about getting his little Oddball on their team. He was excited for two reasons. One was the fact that he liked her from the beginning. She was the glue that held Sauske and him together. Sasuke and Naruto didn't fight often, but when they did it was Takara who, always got them calmed down and speaking civilly again. Sasuke was the first person that made any effort at wanting to be friends with Naruto. Until then, Naruto was always alone, if he wasn't with his family or his 'big brother', Kakashi. Takara was able to keep the peace between the two whenever friction would try to start between them. The other reason was that Naruto didn't trust the other boys with his sister.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were protective of Takara. Naruto right from the very beginning and Sasuke not long after. It came about mainly because of Sakura and her fan club at first, but not long after, some of the boys in the class were starting to get an edge on themselves for being beaten in a spar by an outsider. Takara wasn't the top fighter in taijutsu in their class. That title belonged to Sasuke, but she was good and everyone had to acknowledge it. Still, some of the boys resented being defeated by her. They did not like the fact that she was from another village.

A village that was just starting to speak of peace talks with Konoha. The animosity between the two villages has been dying down ever since the time when a Kumo unit tried to steal Hinata from the Leaf. There had been some bad blood over the incident but since then Kumo and Konoha have been trying to move towards a better understanding of each other and both sides were hopeful for a peaceful alliance. This was partially due to rumors drifting over the borders of each village that the Land of Earth and the Land of Waves are already discussing an alliance of their own. Both villages are formidable in their own right and if they band together it will spell trouble for the other three.

Thus the boys of Sasuke's class took a disliking to Takara. Sauske couldn't understand this since he remembered Takara telling the class on her first day, that she wasn't from the Village hidden in the clouds. She had come from a small village thirty miles south called Little Falls, if he remembered right. He also remembered her saying that she was here to stay. What made that part stick so firmly in his mind was that, Takara said that she wanted to be a medic ninja for the Leaf. She also said that she would stand by her adopted shinobi village. Takara had no intentions of returning to her homeland. This had impressed Sasuke and when she showed herself to be true to her word. A girl who actually wanted to be a ninja and worked hard for it. Sasuke found that he could truly accept her. So when the other boys started to harass the little girl. Sasuke found himself standing up for her along with Naruto.

This said, Sasuke was a little leery of Takara at first. He had to be. Some of the girls in his class didn't start out as club members at first. It happened gradually as he had spoken to them a few times or had made the mistake of being friendly at all. It soon became apparent that the girls would start to respond and start thinking that they too could become the next Mrs. Uchiha. So he wasn't sure if, Takara would turn into another fan club member over time or not and so he kept his distance. As time went on, he found that his first impression of her was spot on and that he didn't need to worry about another clinger to his arm. It was at this point that Sasuke began to pay attention to Takara and soon accepted her into his inner circle. The thing he liked most about her at the time was her ability to deal with Sakura. Anytime, Sauske began to feel even a little worn of the pinkette. Takara would immediately move to send the girl on her way. A big plus in Sasuke's book.

He also found that he liked her determination. She would stick with something until she got it right. She wasn't obsessed with her weight or her looks. She was focused on her studies and last but not least she really was a good friend. Somewhere along the line, Sasuke began to see her as his own sister and like Naruto felt the need to slam any guy that tried to pull a fast one on the white haired girl.

Right now, Sasuke was lying in his comfortable bed just thinking of these things while staring at the ceiling. He felt good about the day ahead. He had only been awake now for the past five minutes as he came to realize as he looked at his clock once again. It was seven thirty now. Time to get up.

"I wonder what Kakashi will think of her. He has never really met Takara. Then again, Takara hasn't really had the opportunity to meet Kakashi either. This meeting of our team should be interesting."

Realizing he was now talking to himself, Sasuke let out a soft snort and began getting out of bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He immediately cursed himself internally for not paying attention to his surroundings. He may be at home, but Sauske was always honing his sensory skills. This partially came because he needed to always be aware of where his father was at all times when the man was home. He shuddered for a moment and pulled himself together before saying.

"It's open." He replied neutrally not knowing who was on the other side of his door. Whoever it was the person was hiding their knew it wasn't Itachi. That much Sasuke was sure of.

The door opened wide and it was his father. Sasuke felt the hair extend on the back of his neck and his eyes widen ever so slightly. He quickly got out of bed. He didn't like it when Fugaku came into his room. He reminded himself that, Itachi had to put up with this intrusion of his personal space a lot of the time himself. Unless he was angry, the man would always knock; but he would come in willfully like he had no regards for a person's personal space and only knocked as a pretense. So no one could say that he was deliberately violating their space. This behavior of their father's annoyed Itachi to no end. For Sasuke, it made him feel like he was property and he didn't like it.

Sasuke stood on guard. His father hasn't hit him in months now. Still, Sasuke could not change his habit of being weary so easily. What had been forcefully put there by his father so long ago would not go away so quickly by sweet gestures in word and deed. If Fugaku was offended or amused by his son's action it didn't show as he spoke in a matter- of -fact tone to his youngest.

"Sasuke, I understand that you will be working with the White Fang's son, Kakashi. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir. I found out right after the ceremonies when the Hokage called me and Naruto over."

"I see. Well I want you to do your best. You hear?"

"Yes, sir. I will."

Fugaku stared Sasuke down intently for a moment, as if trying to gauge how truthful those words spoken by his youngest were. Sasuke stared back evenly. He would not show any fear from intimidation. Fugaku seemed satisfied and thus began his typical pacing whenever he was about to lecture someone.

"Good." He began to say as he moved slowly back and forth in front of Sasuke. Turning himself once he walked five steps in either direction.

"Make sure you remember that son. You are of the Uchiha clan and I don't want to hear that you have done anything to upset and embarrass this clan. We are an elite clan and every member of this clan excels to the best of their ability. I don't want you to fall short of Kakashi's expectations of you. Because if you do then this will get back to the clan and if it gets back to the clan then you know that it will get back to me. Understood?"

Sauske internally laughed at this statement while keeping his facial expression neutral.

' _Father, do you really need to tell me this crap? Of course, I'm going to do my best. Who the hell sets out to be the worst they can be at anything?' Is this what Itachi has to listen too every time you go see him?'_

However, outwardly, Sasuke spoke differently.

"Yes, sir."

Fugaku had now stopped pacing and was once again standing in front of his youngest.

"Good. Now I shall leave you to prepare for meeting with your team."

Fugaku turns and heads for the door. Once there however, he stops and looks back at Sasuke with what Sasuke to this day believes was a slight disappointed expression, but he wasn't sure of.

"Oh, and one more thing, Sasuke."

"Yes, sir?"

"Please remember this conversation, Sasuke. You are now an official ninja of this village. I'm sure that you will do your best. However, maybe it is about time for you to consider the value of your friendship with Namikaze's son. I don't want to be the one to tell you so, but I believe that that boy is going to fail in the long run. He lacks discipline and if you walk with him. You may find yourself failing as well."

"Yes, sir."

"Good luck. I look forward to seeing you develop and grow into a true warrior of this clan."

"Thank you, sir."

Fugaku gave a slight nod of the head and turned leaving the room and closing the door behind him softly. Sasuke was left feeling upset.

' _Naruto will fail?_ Sasuke thought. He dropped forcefully back down onto the bed as he continued his internal dialogue.

' _Why do I feel conflicted? Of course, Naruto and I are going to compete. We both want to be the best ninja we can be. You don't know, Naruto, at all father. He is more disciplined than you believe. His father works with him a lot and so does his mother. Minato is the Hokage and that alone means that Naruto has to be disciplined. What kind of Hokage would Minato be if Naruto wasn't? There is so much pressure on Naruto to succeed or fail. It isn't fair.'_

Sasuke found himself falling back onto the bed. His brow furrowed at the intensity of emotion he was feeling.

'As for our friendship that has nothing to do with you, father. I understand that you don't like Naruto but Naruto is a great friend. So why the conflict inside?'

He closed his eyes as his search for answers became deeper.

'I want for you to accept me. I want the clan to accept me. It's hard to be the only one in this clan that is set apart as different and an outsider. A part of me wants that acceptance I guess. Still part of me also believes that even if I did what you asked of me. There is no guarantee that this clan or even you included will ever accept me. Still it is something that I want. I can admit that.'

This was when his thoughts provided him with criticism and honesty. This self-observation and analysis of one's self was something that was a blessing and a curse to Sauske.

 _The clan will accept you? Ha, if they haven't in all these years because of the shit between you and your father. What makes you pretend to think that they will show acceptance now? Because you threw away the best friendship and the only friendship you ever had for the longest time? Don't make me laugh. We all know that unless by some miracle you can beat Itachi, no one in this clan is ever going to accept you as anything other than a damn loser. Let me ask you this then. Who was it that was responsible for their attitudes and believes of you now? Sometimes, you are an ass Sasuke Uchiha.'_

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and rubbed his face with both hands. He lay still for a few minutes before finally getting up and heading for the shower. He hoped that the water washing over him would somehow erase the bad feelings that had elevated themselves from within him due to his father's little speech. While he headed for his bathroom another person was seated outside his bedroom window mulling over what he had just learned.

Itachi was crouched under his brother's window. The conversation he has just over heard annoyed him just like everything else their father did. He had promised to keep an eye on the Head of Clan for his Elders. He was glad that they weren't just interested in what Fugaku was doing that could possibly harm the village and more specific to the Uchiha clan, but they were also interested in what was going on in the man's home.

The information that he has received isn't something that he will share with the Elders just yet. He won't share it with the Hokage just yet either. He wants to see if Fugaku will bring up the issue about Minato's and Kushina's son again or not. Somewhere inside, Itachi was pretty sure he could bet his entire month of pay and wouldn't lose the bet that his father will do it again. He also felt that it will be a topic that will start becoming more and more persistent as time goes on.

' _Stay strong, Sasuke. You may not know this yet, but father is testing you. He wants to see if you will give in and do as he pleases because he has thrown essentially crumbs of kindness to you. Don't take them. Stay strong. Your friendship with Naruto is worth much more than another man's malicious ambitions.'_

Itachi didn't hang around any longer. With a few swift hand signs, he was gone in a flash. Only a large white cloud of smoke was all that was let of where the young shinobi stood.

 _At the Namikaze Home at 7:30_

Naruto woke up this morning feeling so pumped and ready to roar. Kushina expected as much, as she was already up and making him breakfast.

"NARUTO, MAKE SURE YOU RUN THROUGH THE SHOWER BEFORE COMING TO THE TABLE."

"YEAH, MOMMA, I'M GOING RIGHT NOW."

"THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR HONEY. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE, SASUKE TELLING ME THAT YOU STUNK THIS MORNING AND IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF YOUR PERFROMANCE IN TRAINING."

"HA, HA MOMMA VERY FUNNY. I'M IN THE SHOWER NOW."

This morning's short banter between mother and son had come to an end. Unfortunately it hadn't done so soon enough. Down the hall, unknown to either of them, the man of the house had just grabbed his kunai under his pillow and was about to spring into action. Until, he recognized the voices of the supposed attackers. He released his grip on the kunai and pulled his hand back out from under the pillow with a sigh.

Minato was wide awake and lying on his back in bed now. He had been asleep until just a minute ago. He found himself wondering if there would ever come a day when he would get used to his family's sometimes noisy mornings.

' _I guess Naruto and Kushina are both excited about Naruto making Squad Seven.'_ He thought with a chuckle. _'Well….I guess I better get up now. There's no way that I'm going to fall back to sleep now.'_

With that thought in mind, Minato sat up. He yawned and stretched. Rubbing his face with both hands he could feel the beginnings of a need for a shave as, he felt his face was feeling like light sand paper to him. Another yawn escaped him and Minato then grabbed the sheet and pulled it away while moving his legs out and over the side of the bed all in one clean motion. He started to stand up and move towards his bathroom when he heard his wife yell.

"NARUTO, BREAKFAST IS NOW READY. DON'T TAKE TOO LONG NOW OR IT WILL GET COLD."

Which was followed with their son's reply.

OKAY, MOMMA I'M ALMOST DONE. I JUST NEED TO WASH MY BUTT!

"OH MY GOD, NARUTO! THAT'S TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Minato just shook his head in amusement.

' _Only in my house do you get a play by play call of the action taking place here._ ' Minato let another chuckle leave his mouth. The fact that the neighbors next door on either side of them could hear Kushina and Naruto as well never entered Minato's mind. Yet on both sides of his house the neighbors were laughing at, not only what they had just heard, but at the absurdity of the sheer volume either Namikaze could reach.

 _At Iruka's Apartment at 7 am_

Iruka got up at the first sound of his alarm going off. He slapped the button on top of the device swiftly but gently. He didn't want to end up buying yet another alarm clock this month due to hitting the damn thing to hard. He lie back down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes trying to wake up. After rubbing his eyes and letting out a rather large yawn, Iruka got out of bed. It was now five minutes past seven O'clock. He stood in silence for a few minutes while his mind prepared him a list of things to do this morning. The first thought was an obvious first choice.

' _I should wake Takara before I get into the shower.'_

Iruka mulled the thought over for a few seconds.

' _Nah, I think I'll wake her up after I shower. This way I can be making us breakfast while she is getting herself ready.'_

Once he had a plan, Iruka was full steam ahead. He swiftly grabbed a towel from his linen closet and headed for the bathroom. The shower was swift as well but efficiently done. No one was going to be talking about any odor coming from him this morning or any other. Within five minutes the shower was done and so was toweling off. Wrapping the towel around himself, Iruka got ready to shave next and once he was finished he left the bathroom. Brushing his teeth could wait until after he had eaten his breakfast. No one was going to say that his breath stunk either.

Iruka dressed as quickly as he had showered and was soon out of his room and down the hall to Takara's room. He knocked twice before calling out to the little girl. On the second call, Takara had answered him and satisfied that she was now awake, Iruka made his way to the end of the hall and headed for the kitchen.

Takara listened to her guardian's footsteps meander down the hall until she heard him in the kitchen opening and closing cabinet doors.

' _Well….this is it, isn't it? Today is the day that my big brother's and I meet up with our team leader. I believe that Naruto and even big brother Sasuke are probably very excited. After all, they both know this man that we are going to meet. I have never met Kakashi sensei, but Naruto and Sasuke have known him for a long time now, especially Naruto.'_

Takara had a smile on her face that began to disappear as her thoughts turned to Jackal and the fiasco that the man had presented that day in class. Takara felt that she would never be able to forget the look on Naruto's face or how he had felt that day. She remembered also how vehemently Naruto had stood and defended his big brother's honor.

' _You always have had nothing but the utmost respect and love for your big brother, Naruto. He must be as great as you say he is, because I know you well enough now to know that if Kakashi sensei wasn't. You would not have been so furious with that Anbu. Back then I thought that you were going to take him on for saying the stuff he said._ '

A sigh left her and Takara felt suddenly sad.

' _I had people like that once. It was a good while ago now. When I came here I never thought that I would feel that way about anyone again. I wasn't from the hidden village but I had had heard of the trouble that was caused between the Land of Lightning and the Land of Fire. You had to be living under a rock not to have learned about it. I didn't understand much of it back then as it happened, but I knew enough to know that it was bad.'_ Takara sighed again and sat up.

 _Back then there were a number of things that were happening after the incident, that I can't say that I understood. My mother going and meeting with the Raikage was one of them. It wasn't long after that that the people in Little Falls began to look at me differently. I wanted to know why but, I was too afraid to ask. Once it was decided that I would come here. I was a little afraid. I didn't think I would have any real friends if any friends at all, but then I met you, Naruto and big brother Sasuke. I love our friends dearly, but you two have always had a special place in my heart ever since the two of you decided to join, Hinata and me at our lunch table._

Takara looked out her window. Three little birds were seated on the cherry blossom tree just outside her window. One of the birds was chirping away at the other two who were listening intently. Takara found herself chuckling at the sight of it.

' _We are like those birds. Naruto is the chatty one and Sasuke and I are always listening to him._ '

The chatty bird stopped as one of the other birds voiced something and then all three took flight. Takara smiled as she thought. Yea, we are just like those birds. Sasuke would have been the one to say something and we three would take off. Now here we are about to take flight. Look out world here we come!'

Takara's feet slid out of the bed and touched the floor. She was standing in the next second and on the move for the shower in the next. No more thoughts of a secretive and depressing past clouded her mind. Today was going to be a big day for her and her brothers and she could hardly wait and get out there.

 _Apartment 523 at the Jounin Apartments_

Kakashi woke up earlier than usual this morning. He couldn't sleep at all the night before. His mind kept taking him back to the meeting with the Fourth that happened only a couple of days ago. He still can't believe that he had been taken from Anbu to, now become the Jounin sensei to a young squad of kids. He still couldn't believe that it was to Naruto and Sasuke either. If the Hokage had asked him to do this for anyone else the answer would have been a resounding no. He never wanted to go back to being a member of the regular corps let alone a Jounin sensei. There was never a thought in his mind that ever contemplated the idea. For Kakashi, being in Anbu was the only way he thought he would have ever lived his life.

He didn't like surprises in general and being asked to train the next generation wasn't something that, Kakashi felt that he had neither the patience nor the skill to handle. There was also the fact that some of his peers didn't feel that he should be in charge of training young children. Classified as adults once they become Genin or not, new recruits were still technically kids. Kids that were better off not being trained by Kakashi.

Despite the clearing of his name after the Jackal trial. People continued to believe that Kakashi wasn't suitable for certain things. They have come a long way though in their thinking. Before the trial, people pretty much all thought that Kakashi was a traitor and worthless. Now however, their thinking has improved somewhat. They no longer see him as a traitor but, they still don't believe that he should be around the young recruits. Kakashi would have to agree with them on this point. He had doubts about this and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the age factor involved. Most people Kakashi worked with were older than him. That was, until, Itachi came onto the scene. Itachi, like Kakashi was very young to be in Anbu and like always and probably with good reason. The adults were skeptical and even weary of working with such you prodigies as Kakashi and Itachi were. There was also the new wood style user that was now going by the name of Yamato who had come onto the scene. He was around the same age as Itachi and was currently working within Anbu. He was being treated much better than either Kakashi or Itachi when they first came on the scene of Anbu. Kakashi was glad for this however right now he needed to be thinking of his current situation.

This was about Naruto, his little brother. It was also about Sasuke, the little brother of his best friend, Itachi. Kakashi knew that he couldn't refuse them. No matter how unsure he was about the whole thing. His sensei believed in him and had assured him that he would do fine. Kakashi was told that if he had any questions to speak with either the Hokage or Kushina. They were both willing to help Kakashi and the young shinobi had no doubts that they knew exactly what they were asking of him.

The kitchen clock chimed the five O'clock hour and Kakashi winced a little when he looked up and saw the time. He should have been in the shower by now. The memorial stone would be waiting with Obito and Rin and Kakashi couldn't break this ritual that, he had begun ever since both of his team mates died. His guilt demanded it of him to, visit them at the only place he could find them now. He sighed deeply while closing his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face. Pushing the chair back he got up from the table and stepped away from it. Kakashi's thoughts moved right along with him as his body moved on autopilot.

' _Today is supposed to be a simple meeting session.'_ He thought redirecting his thoughts back to his team. ' _A session to get to know my team better.'_

Placing the tea cup in the sink, Kakashi headed to his bathroom. As he walked, his mind began to run over the day's agenda or rather more importantly his team and what he knew of them.

' _Naruto, is going to be a bit of a handful. There's no doubt in my mind about that. He is eager to learn and eager to please and sometimes that gets him into trouble unintentionally_.' Kakashi mused as, he walked into the bathroom. The bed clothes hit the floor as he prepared to get into the shower. He was barely aware of his actions, as his mind continued the internal monologue.

' _I'm glad that Naruto has learned what his affinity is. This will help us a lot. I know that both he and Sasuke have excellent skill in taijutsu and both seem to have a firm grasp on tactics, though if I were to guess. I'd say that Sasuke has an even better grasp of the two and speaking of Sasuke. He hasn't yet learned Sharigan. I can't force it to appear any more than Sasuke, himself. From what I know, Sharigan is activated when an Uchiha is placed under extreme emotional trauma that results in the Sharigan to activate. It comes from the person's desire to protect the ones they love. If either his brother or even his mother would be in serious danger. There is no doubt that Sasuke's Sharigan would activate, but if it has to do with his father….that I'm not so sure about. From what I hear from, Itachi, is that Sasuke and their father don't see eye to eye on much of anything._

This made Kakashi pause in the middle of washing his hair. Fugaku came to mind at that moment in all his smug glory. Kakashi really couldn't say that he liked the man. The memories of the tribunal had not faded over the years and he knew for damn sure that it was Fugaku, who more than anyone else of the Uchiha clan wanted to grill him at that meeting. Kakashi thought of other people telling him or overhearing them say that they had also had bad experiences with the man. They also had said that they didn't like the man because of it. All of this reaffirmed to Kakashi that Fugaku was arrogant and felt entitled. Kakashi couldn't help but grimace.

' _Fugaku….now there's a man that most people could do without. I can understand why the other Jounin don't want anything to do with Sasuke. It isn't really about Sasuke. It's about Fugaku. The man has made a lot of enemies among the military. I don't understand what would cause him to act the way he does when he has to know that it can affect his sons. I guess this is why he used Sensei the way he did. Sensei would never say it, but I could see it. You would have to have been blind not too.'_

Kakashi was finishing up his shower by now. He realized as he turned off the faucet and stepped out that he would be the one that would be facing Fugaku's wrath if anything went wrong. The man hated him and never bothered to hide that he did. The Uchiha leader would have Kakashi's head, if anything happens to Sasuke. Kakashi pulled the towel from its place and began to dry himself when an answering thought made him pause again.

' _Do you really believe that? What is it that, Itachi is forever saying?_

An image of Kakashi and Itachi sitting on the Fourth Hokage head at the Hokage faces came to mind. Itachi was looking out over the vastness of Konoha as he spoke in a somber tone. Kakashi remembered staring at Itachi in almost disbelief as he said.

' _My brother is an unwanted child…. Father, believes that Sasuke is useless and will never be able to bring honor to the clan. He has as good as said that he would love to disown him and believes that the day will come when he will be able to do just that.'_

Kakashi thought on that statement.

' _Sasuke will never bring honor to the clan? I sincerely doubt you on that one Fugaku. Sasuke is much stronger than you give him credit for.'_

Now leaving the bathroom, Kakashi headed into his room. He got a pair of boxers and began the routine of dressing.

' _I don't know why any parent would want to throw away their child. It makes no sense to me. My father tried to love me. He tried to provide and care for me. He also tried to teach me good values such as right from wrong and to care about other people. He tried, but when things got so hard with the people of this village, Father gave up and he didn't just give up on himself, but he gave up on me. The day I found him dead on the floor of his study is something that can't be erased. The message he sent in the end spoke louder than anything he had said prior to it. This is why I have kept a wall up between me and most people. Only a few have managed to get further in than most._

Kakashi pulled his uniform shirt over his shoulders. On this style of shirt, the mask part was attached thus, sliding down and staying comfortably in place over most of his face. He adjusted it as he moved towards the bathroom again to find a new roll of medical tape. His internal monologue continued on.

' _Still, Sasuke's situation is in some ways much worse than my own. My father did try and I believe that somewhere deep down inside of him. He really did love me. Who knows what would have happened had it not been for that fateful mission that destroyed his life and nearly mine. As for Sasuke though, his father has never wanted a son that wasn't going to be another prodigy. When it became clear that Sasuke wasn't the prodigy that Fugaku expected. He wasted no time in treating Sasuke as an outsider. I couldn't even begin to image how confused and hurt Sasuke must have left and probably still feels.'_

Kakashi left the bathroom with tape in hand and walked to his bed and sat down. He was almost dressed. He just needed to wrap his calves with the white tape that all ninja adorned themselves with to keep their muscles warm and ready for the running and leaping that would be demanded of them. Kakashi applied tape to his right leg first.

' _I will do my very best to help Sasuke achieve his goals. This much I can do and am willing to do. It helps to know that I have the support of both Sensei and Kushina and also from Itachi and Mikoto. I'm sure that I will need to ask them things from time to time.'_

A few minutes passes with Kakashi now only concentrating on what he is doing. One leg is now done and is expertly wrapped. He now proceeds with the other and with the change of leg comes a change in thought.

The image of a little girl with white hair comes forth. A girl that Kakashi has seen running around with his little brother and his friends often but had never truly met himself. He was always busy either heading off to a mission or was on his way to some meeting or other thing that demanded his attention. Then there were the other times that he just didn't see the girl. Today however, that was about to change.

"Takara Yoshida." Kakashi said the name out loud. The tape was still being applied starting from the top of the calf with the ninja pants expertly tucked in as he worked the tape slowly downward.

' _Her profile says that she is from the Land of Lightning.' It has been some time since I've been over there. 'The last time I was there was due to the Hyuuga family having to give the Cloud Village, a ridiculous offer of amends by sacrificing the Hyuuga heir's father in return for killing a Cloud ninja. Man….that whole thing was messed up to me. They were the ones that came without permission into the Leaf and tried to abduct Hinata and then when the Hyuuga take up a defense and protect her they are found in the wrong? I hated having to take Hiashi's twin brother over to them knowing all of what happened.'_

The memory made Kakashi bristle for a moment before the image of the little konoichi came back to mind once more. The profile picture showed a girl that didn't have a look of someone that had intimate knowledge of the Hyuuga incident. The little girl couldn't have had either given that, Takara didn't even live in the Cloud village. Besides, this girl was given to Konoha for keeps. They didn't want her back. According to the profile, Takara was being given to Konoha as a "peace offering". The Raikage was willingly to give up the child in return for a peaceful alliance between the two nations.

This in itself didn't sit right with Kakashi. The Land of Lightning wasn't known for giving up any of their citizens for any reason to anybody. Whenever the chunin exams take place in other nations, it is always the land of Lightning that has to be difficult about sending their genin over for the exams. They are also known to never back down from any action that they have taken whether it be good or bad in the eyes of others. They are a bold and proud people. Which is why Kakashi found this sudden change of heart with Takara strange.

' _It is highly unlikely that the girl knows that she has been sent over here as a peace offering.'_ Kakashi grimaced at the term _. 'When I meet up with the team today and I ask her of what she expects to accomplish. I can't see her saying it is to be a peon from my village to yours to be used however you wish.'_ The grimace turned into an angry scowl on the young man's face.

' _I believe that she is going to say exactly what she has believed all along, that she was sent here to become a medic ninja. I'm not sure of just how much a five year old girl could have understood at that time about adult subtlety. I would have to believe from my own experience none. I believe that the idea to become a medic wasn't entirely her own idea. They had to tell the girl something or rather get her to believe in something that was more noble than what she was really being sent for. It didn't matter what it was as long as it convinced, Takara to willingly leave her native land. I'm also not sure of what would have happened if Sensei hadn't been named Hokage. If someone else was Hokage instead of Sensei right now. The chances that Takara would have served here under much darker intentions could have occurred.'_

Another sigh had managed to escape Kakashi.

 _In any event, you are in about as much trouble as Naruto and Sasuke, my little konoichi.'_

Kakashi couldn't help but snort at that thought. He was right. All three Genin were magnets for ostracism by not only their peers, but everyone else as well. All three had something that made the public not like them and all three of them couldn't be hidden. Their physical characteristics alone made them stand out in the crowd saying who they were.

' _Now I understand what Sensei was saying when he said that I had a special group. I can also understand why no one else wanted these kids. Well….good luck to me._ ' He thought amused.

Kakashi didn't know why he thought the situation funny. Maybe it was because he himself has been a poster child of sorts for being a pariah within the village. Fate must thought it amusing as well to place them all together and call it Squad Seven. How funny indeed. Most squads build their reputations over time with acts of bravery or cunning that has everyone talking about them. Kakashi's squad already has one and without even pulling off a single mission yet. Another round of amusement escapes Kakashi, this time as full blown laughter.

He allows the laughter to die down as, he finished the tape and placed the remainder onto his nightstand. His thoughts once again turned to a more serious nature. Unconsciously he started to move his body while still seated in a forward position allowing his forearms to rest on his thighs while his hands dangled over his knees. His eyes staring unseeing straight ahead of him as his thoughts continued their own move forward.

' _I can only imagine just how hard it had to have been in the academy for you, Takara. I haven't read up on your entire time there; but I do understand that the boys were giving you trouble. There was also a girl named Sakura Haruno with her band of friends that gave you a hard time as well. I can imagine it, but it isn't like I can truly know it. My time at the academy was a lot like Sasuke's.'_

A snort left unawares from Kakashi. He and Sasuke truly were similar in their academy experiences.

' _Naruto, being my little brother, made it easy for me to learn of everything that was going on. Mostly because he told me a lot of things. Things that he never told his parents. He even told me a lot about Sasuke. Once Sensei gave me your profile I quickly realized that you were meant to be in this Squad._ I will have to be careful in how we present ourselves to the rest of the squads. We don't need their criticism and I don't need to hear every day about what an ass of a sensei I am.'

Kakashi again found himself snorting at that last thought. Looking over at his clock, he saw that it was time to get going. He needed to tell Obito and Rin about his new job of being sensei to part of the Rogue Pack.

 _A Snake in the Grass_

There were times when Ryota wondered what the hell he was doing. He felt like Orochimaru was making a fool of him. He was racing back and forth from the Land of Rice Patties, to the Land of Waves every time he got a peep from anyone about the elusive snake. He was still at it. Five years later, Ryota was still pursuing every lead and gathering every bit of information he could. He understood why the Hokage gave him this mission. He also understood that his leader was counting on him to be his eyes and ears in both suspicious lands. Ryota worked hard but; there were times when he wasn't sure that he would ever get anywhere with this mission. A mission that kept sending him back and forth between two countries. Still, he continued onward making his way through the Land of Waves this time. He had been given a tip that Sound Ninja were in the Water Country and more specifically in the Land of Waves. So once again he and his team were headed for Water Country. It seemed that fate was smiling down on him this time. For as soon as he had gotten to the land of Waves, Ryota and his team got another tip. A silver haired man with large glasses was seen leading a band of strange ninja. They had a prisoner with them. The young man was bound in chakra restraining bonds and the best part of the tip was that, they were all heading back towards the Land of Rice Patties.

Ryota was relieved and thrilled at this new info and quickly gathered his team and headed in the direction that they had been told. It wasn't long before another person was able to positively identify Kabuto and his band and that they were still heading towards the Land of Rice Patties. This person was able to also positively identify that the prisoner was in fact, a Jinchurriki. He said that the restraints that were being used on the prisoner were of the old kind that were once used to restrain a Jinchurriki. This was the fuel that gave Ryota's entire team the burst of energy they needed as their morale had started to fade over the endless dead-ends and lost opportunities.

The thought that the man might be a Jinchurriki had come to the team's mind. They had all thought that it was highly likely since they were in Water Country. It had to be the Jinchurriki of the Hidden Mist village. The question that baffled the team was how the hell could Kabuto managed to extract a Jinchurriki from this village? It was possible that the Mist no longer wanted their tailed beast. Some of the villages were beginning to believe that they were better off without a tailed beast. It was so much trouble to maintain a host for the damn thing. Still, whatever the reason, Ryota was glad that this has happened.

For some time now it was rumored that Orochimaru was seeking a tailed beast. It was hard to confirm whether or not this was true or not. Ryota had two different countries to cover in his search for Orochimaru and his cronies. There were other teams that were being dispatched to help but, with the Land of Rice Patties declaring that war would be made if, any Leaf Ninja were still found within its borders. It made the job that much harder for all Leaf ninja involved. Fortunately, the Leaf had one thing in its favor. The Land of Rice Patties didn't have a military of shinobi to speak of.

This would work in the Leaf's favor as long as they took precautions. Orochimaru had been identified as being in the rice country at least some of the time. He may not be there all the time with his Sound shinobi, but it was a safe bet that he did move through the land often. Therefore the Leaf used henge to help them cross over as often as they needed. This would easily fool the masses of civilian populace. Making it easy for the teams to get around undetected as long as they didn't run into Orochimaru or his men.

Orochimaru couldn't afford to allow anyone to know that he now possessed a military might of his own at least not now. His military strength were in its fledgling stage and weren't capable of taking on the likes of Konoha or Suna. Even with his puppet government in place, Orochimaru couldn't risk it. If his government would speak out against the Leaf for infiltrating their lands. They ran the risk of being attacked by at least two of the Hidden villages. Konoha and Suna for certain and possibly by a third. The Land of Lightning is trying to establish an alliance with Konoha.

The Hokage had made it very clear that he would attack along with his allies should it be learned that, Orochimaru was indeed living in the land of Rice Patties. Therefore it would do Orochimaru no good to have his puppet government cry foul and declare war. He is a known S-ranked criminal and anyone harboring an S-ranked criminal would face retribution and even war if, they did not comply with the Hidden Village's demand.

In the meantime Orochimaru was trying to establish negotiations with the Land of Earth. Which was another reason that he could not risk a war now. The negotiations weren't even started yet with the Earth Country. The fact that the Leaf shinobi were putting pressure on Orochimaru was making it difficult for him to move forward with his plan. Ryota knew this and he had been working hard with his team to get anything they could and as much as they could to bring that monster down before any alliance could be made.

So here, Ryota was in pursuit of Kabuto and his men as they rushed across the border of the Land of waves and back into the Land of Rice Patties. The best part was that, sure enough they had with them the chakra restrained Jinchurriki with them. The garments that the young man wore showed that he was indeed from the Hidden Mist village. Somehow, Kabuto and his team have managed to secure the village's Jinchurriki and was heading back to the Land of Rice Patties with him.

This confirmed two things. One. It placed validity to the rumors circulating that Orochimaru is indeed after a tailed beast. Two. It confirms that Orochimaru is indeed in the land of Rice Patties. After five years of searching, Ryota was sure that they would be heading to the main base of the snake man himself. The Leaf ninja kept a nice distance away from Kabuto and his team. They moved silently through the trees as, they didn't want to spook them or alert them of their presence. So he held back, but not so far back that he would lose them. Ryota kept a decent pace behind his target. His team falling comfortably in behind him.

Every once in a while, Kabuto would rest his team and then continue after giving them a short thirty minute break. Ryota followed suit. He rested when Kabuto did and then picked up the silent hunt once more once Kabuto began to move again. They went like this for the entire time until, Ryota sensed that they were nearing their destination. Kabuto had been going at a fast pace for some time, but now he was slowing down and his team did likewise. They had finally come to the place that they were heading for. Ryota raised his hand to signal his own team to stop and conceal themselves.

The place that Kabuto had brought them to was deep in a wooded area. There was a large clearing of trees that gave way to a cliff face of the large hill before him. More trees covered the top of the hill that ran a great way in either direction and beyond. In the side of the hill was a hidden opening. Ryota watched as the hidden passage opened up in the side of the stone and dirt hillside. He wasn't surprised when Orochimaru appeared from the opening. The snake man stepped out into the light of day as it was high noon.

"Kabuto, I see that you have brought me the specimen I asked for."

"Yes, my lord. It took some time as, he put up one hell of a fight, but we were successful in the end."

"Indeed." Orochimaru purred out. "Excellent work, Kabuto."

"Thank you, my lord." Kabuto beamed.

Orochimaru walked up to the bound Jinchurriki and looked him over quickly. The Jinchurriki kept silent while giving a defiant gaze at him. Orochimaru laughed as, he walked around the back of the man. Once he was done with his inspection, Orochimaru returned to the front of the group.

"I didn't expect to get the Jinchurriki of the slug Biju, Rokubi." He said pleased. "Especially since this particular specimen hails from the Hidden Mist village. He will do nicely. We will begin to extract the Biju immediately. Take him to the lower facilities and prepare him for the extraction process."

"Yes, My lord at once."

Ryota knew that it was now or never. Giving his signal to attack. The team leaped out into the clearing and after Orochimaru. The band of Sound shinobi were taken by surprise but, responded swiftly by placing themselves between their leader, his prize and the Leaf ninja.

Ryota began his attack by using earth-style and forcing the ground on which the enemy stood on, to become a quagmire of mud that was knee deep. He hoped to trap the Sound in it along with Orochimaru. As Ryota did this two members of the team along with their ninken marked everyone with urine that was laced with chakra. This brought several disgusted yells from the Sound ninja and Kabuto. Orochimaru stayed calm and countered Ryota's attack with a living writhing wave of snakes that launched themselves at the enemy spewing venous poison as they came.

Team member Narumi of the Leaf, moved swiftly to counter the writhing mass and its venom by launching a large mud wall. The snakes and their venom hit the wall and the snakes immediately began slithering up the wall's surface to reach the top. They weren't fast enough however, as the Leaf were on top of the wall and as one, shot a stream of fire down the other side and burned the snakes alive. Still on the offensive two members of the Inuzuka clan with their ninken made the third strike against the Sound.

They moved to counter quickly as the Sound were extricating themselves from the muddy mess of ground they were in. Ryota, watched as the Inuzuka and their ninken made their move against the enemy by creating the technique fang over fang. They swiftly hit and injured three of the six ninja of the Sound. The other Leaf members including, Ryota leaped clear of the wall and rapidly propelled a combination of kunai and fireballs at the enemy as they continued to dodge and scatter. These fireballs used by Ryota and his team weren't of the same intensity as, the Uchiha clan could create but, they worked effectively enough.

The Sound were beginning to counter their attackers now. They were firing off shuriken laced with poison tips at the Leaf. Both sides were moving all around at a fast pace. Soon enough they would all be seeking to attack an individual instead of going for everyone at once. Analyzing the situation quickly, Kabuto decided to get in close at the enemy leader and cut his Achilles tendon at the back of both ankles. Once the man was unable to stand. Killing him would be a breeze.

' _In this case, if you want to destroy the body. You must begin with its head.'_ He theorized.

He prepared his scalpel in his right hand by infusing his chakra into it. He watched as the desired effect of the chakra fused with his blade. Kabuto also theorized that he would need assistance in order to get this job done. Someone was going to have to distract the Jounin leader. These cuts needed to be sharp, fast and above all else accurate. Of which, Kabuto knew all three were impossible to do without some sort assistance against such an opponent as a Jounin.

Unknown to the Sound medic, Orochimaru, was also deducing the situation while deflecting attacks.

' _There is no point in carrying on this fight any longer than necessary. The longer this fight goes on the greater the chance that more of my men will get injured and the more of them get injured. The less likely I will be able to take this Jinchurriki back to my lair. Ryota is a formidable opponent and I can see Kabuto is thinking of taking him on with his scalpel no less_.' This caused an amused smirk to appear from Orochimaru unexpectedly.

' _-And as much as I am enjoying myself right now and I would like to allow myself the enjoyment of watching a desperate battle ensue. I have need to get this Jinchurriki back to the main base immediately. Those restraints he is wearing can't hold him forever. The constant push of his Biju chakra will erode away the bindings over time. Therefore I had better give my right hand man a better option to this scenario.'_

Without thinking it over twice, Orochimaru called out to his second in command.

"KABUTO, TAKE THE SOUND AND THE SPECIMEN TO ANOTHER OF OUR BASES. I WILL DEAL WITH THESE SCUM PERSONALLY."

For once Kabuto looked up at his lord in shock. He was certain that they were better off sticking together and besides, Kabuto felt much more comfortable that things would work out well whenever his lord was there to oversee things. By saying that he wanted Kabuto to leave. Showed Kabuto, that Orochimaru, didn't feel that he could handle what he was about to do in defense of his lord. Hurt beyond words but never endingly obedient, Kabuto responded to his master.

"AT ONCE, MY LORD."

Kabuto Reached for the Jinchurriki and once he had the struggling man secured in his grip. He swiftly threw him up onto his shoulder. The young man was folded over Kabuto's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Now with the Jinchurriki secured. Kabuto gave the command for the rest of the Sound.

"COME, FOLLOW ME!"

He didn't wait to see if they obeyed or not. Kabuto turned and rushed for the cliff face and without looking back started running up its surface swiftly. The awkward angle he was at and with the Jinchurriki's added weight forced Kabuto to quickly adjust the amount of chakra he needed in his feet in order to continue his climb. Once at the top, the cliff gave way to a sprawling forest beyond it. The others swiftly made to follow their leader's order and broke off their engagement with the enemy. Orochimaru was already getting himself into position to make an attack to cover their retreat.

Ryota couldn't afford to lose this Jinchurriki, but he needed to apprehend Orochimaru. A decision had to be made swiftly. Running swiftly over his options, Ryota made a decision. Looking over at his second in command, he spoke as they were close side by side at the moment.

"Aida take Masuyo, Narumi, and Hachiro, and get after Kabuto. The rest of us will stay behind and deal with Orochimaru."

"Yes, sir."

Aida immediately got his team together and headed after Kabuto. Ryota and the others left behind covered their escape by launching a full out offensive against Orochimaru. The snake was amused at their desperate gamble.

"So you want to play do you?" He asked with still an amused air about him. "That's fine. I need the exercise anyway."

Ryota wasn't impressed and addressed his team.

"Asami, Shigeru, Toshid, Be on your guard. He's stronger than us, but, if we work together we can bring him down."

Orochimaru laughed and said.

"Is that so? We will have to see about that."

Orochimaru dropped to the ground and began slithering swiftly towards Ryota.

' _Let's hope that we can hold out long enough for Aida and his team to get that Jinchurriki away from Kabuto. I will be satisfied if, we can at least do that much.'_

Ryota swiftly dodged away from Orochimaru, while Asami and Shigeru both threw kunai at the snake to change the man's course of direction. Toshid, was preparing an earth style attack by stomping his right foot against the ground once. The ground before him broke away from the rest and began to rise. Using a rapid session of hand signs, Toshid forced this patch of ground to break apart into jagged daggers and by forcing even more of his chakra into the now split pieces of ground he was able to change their form into sold rock. He launched the daggers of stone quickly. Orochimaru countered by throwing up his own wall of stone to block. The Leaf regrouped and the battle was on.

 _Prelude to battle_

Aida and his team made use of earth-style to escape Orochimaru by going underground and quickly getting out of his field of vision. Once they were out of sight. The team emerged above ground once more and continued the pursuit. Kabuto and some of the other Sound ninja were able to hide their chakra but fortunately not all. Three were wounded well enough that hiding their chakra was nearly impossible. The man and two women was leaking a very faint stream of their chakra into the air and Aida and his team immediately picked up on it. Along with the urine laced chakra compliments of the ninken. The team moved swiftly and without sound themselves as, they gave chase.

Kabuto hadn't expected the enemy to be able to follow them. He couldn't see them yet but, he could feel their chakra surging and telling him that they weren't that far behind. He grimaced at this new information

' _Orochimaru is obviously in a playful mood. Otherwise these Leaf scum wouldn't be chasing us right now. I hate it when he gets like this and if I don't deliver with the goods. There will be hell to pay once he returns from his recess with the Leaf. To make matters worse Leiko, Yoichi, and Mai are pissing chakra into the wind.'_ Kabuto thought angrily and felt his anger steadily rising.

He took a deep calming breath and made the decision.

"Leiko…. Yoichi…. Mai…. would you be so kind as to stop and hold the enemy here please?" The tone suggested sarcasm mixed with annoyance.

The three mentioned shinobi felt dread but complied.

"Yes, sir." The three stopped and leaped down from the trees they were traveling through and turned to face the oncoming team.

Aida sensed Kabuto had ordered the wounded shinobi to stay and stall them.

'Good plan, Kabuto, but it's not going to work." He said aloud.

"Masuyo, I want you and Hachiro to stay behind and take on the three idiots that were dumped by their team. Narumi and I will continue the hunt."

"I understand. Good hunting."

"Thanks. Same to you as well. "

Aida saw Masuyo smirk and wave him on. Aida didn't need to be told twice. With his ninken named, Havoc at his side, he orders his clanswomen to join him.

"Narumi let's go."

"We're right behind you, Aida."

Masuyo allowed for his leader and team mate to push further on ahead with their ninken. He and Hachiro slowed down and prepared to meet up with the three unfortunate ninja awaiting them.

 _Meanwhile…._

The three dumped Sound ninja were waiting nervously for the arrival of the Leaf. They stood quietly as their senses picked up a group of six individuals. Two of these chakras weren't human which meant that the members of the Inuzuka clan with their ninken were coming. All three Sound shinobi shuddered. They all sensed that four of them had just picked up speed and the Sound ninja's hearts also picked up speed at sensing it. Surely these four were going to shoot right past them and continue to give chase to the others. It would be the other two Leaf shinobi that would be coming to face-off against the three of them. The three that were left behind to face fate on their own.

Yoichi was feeling angry while the two women felt betrayed and yet all of them knew that the moment they became injured. They had also become expendable. Every Sound shinobi understands this. Working with Orochimaru and particularly with Kabuto, could prove hazardous to your health. However, Orochimaru had made them all many promises. Promises of having great power, of great riches. For those that weren't interested in those things, Orochimaru promised them a unified hidden village that had ideals worth these particular individuals were looking for. One way or another they had all chosen to follow them. They each had their own reasons for doing so, but right now the three left behind to face an uncertain future. Were all sorely regretting their decision to ever have become a part of Sound.

It was Leiko that first heard before seeing the first wave coming. She recognized them as the members of the Inuzuka clan. They and their ninken passed on both side of Leiko, and her team mates from high in the trees on either side of them. The Sound ninja were standing firmly on the ground and began to prepare themselves for the second wave. It wouldn't be long now they could sense it.

"Get your asses ready, ladies. Cause the shit is going down for us right now!" Yoichi said just above a whisper.

Why he was speaking so softly he wasn't sure. There really wasn't any point to it, but he didn't dwell on it because the two Leaf ninja that were now in sight were preparing to go at it.

' _I have to hand it to the Leaf Nins, they don't piss around. When they aim to do something they damn well mean to get it done. If we survive this fight. Mai, Leiko and myself won't be working as ninja for anybody after this is over.'_

 _Expendable_

Yoichi couldn't help but give a soft laugh. Mai and Leiko thought he was beginning to lose it before the fight even had started; but there was no time for either woman to ask him if he were okay. The first attack was incoming. Time to move. All three scattered away from the incoming ice daggers that Hachiro shot at them. They countered even as they were backing out of the line of fire. Leiko went for her trusted weapon the katana. Infusing her chakra into it. She swung it in a cross-wise broad stroke. The result was a wind style searing force of wind that if it had connected with the Leaf ninja, had cut them in half. Instead they dodged it and the blast from the sword hit the nearby trees behind them causing the force of the strike to slice through the trees. The trees began to topple against other standing trees before hitting the ground. Their stumps were all that remained of them.

Masuyo looked back for a second at the destruction and gave a sharp whistle before turning his attention back to the fight. He wanted to be sure that those trees weren't going to be coming down on either him or his team mate. Hachiro continued to press his attack in the meantime. He switched from ice style to pure wind style. He made to move closer to Yoichi as he needed to be at least mid-range to make this next attack work. Yoichi, on the other hand, was steadily moving around while using his modified arms that had a metal attachment in each of them. When chakra was sent through the arm it vibrated within the metal and escaped out a metal ring inserted into the palm of the hand. Once the chakra left the hand. It could become a concussion blast of sound that can tear the ear drums of an opponent to shreds and destroy the opponent's equilibrium. They would fall to the ground helpless and in agony. Then Yoichi could simply and quickly dispatch them and move to the next one.

The blasts were fired rapidly from each arm as Yoichi continued to move around and away from Hachiro. For his part, Hachiro was as cool as his affinity type of ice as, he persistently pursued his opponent around in the clearing. He never forgot about the two women that were moving around him and his team mate trying to get an opening for their next attack. Yoichi was preparing to fire another round when Masuyo managed to distract him momentarily with a fireball. Hachiro grinned as he took his aim and shot off from to clenched fists four senbon shaped wind chakra needles. The wind senbon hit their target's vitals swiftly going all the way through the Sound ninja.

Yoichi's eyes went wide as blood shot out of his mouth showing that internal damage had been done.

"YOICHI!" Shouted Mai alarmed.

Yoichi looked over and gave his team mate a small smile as he began to drop to the ground. He knew that he never had a chance in this fight. He was far too damaged from earlier. Landing on his knees, he grabbed at his stomach before his eyes closed and he dropped the rest of the way dead to the ground. Mai was now beside herself with anger.

"YOU BASTARDS. YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

"MAI, CALM DOWN AND FOCUS OR, YOU WILL BE NEXT." Leiko says as she takes aim for Masuyo with another concussion blast from her sword.

The trees surrounding them were falling making the fight even more perilous. It was at this point that Masuyo came up with an idea. He began to chase after Leiko preferring to stick with fireballs and fire infused techniques with weapons.

' _If I time this just right I can get her to do herself in with one of these trees. They are so close together and must topple against each other before hitting the ground. If I can maneuver her so that when one of the trees has already hit its neighbor. She will be right under it, when it then starts to finally fall to the ground. Let's just hope that she is worn down enough from her injuries from earlier to fall for this trick._ '

With that thought in mind, Masuyo began to move in and around the remaining trees that were standing. Sure enough, Leiko took the bait and followed him trying to cut him with the actual sword itself.

' _I need to start conserving chakra now. I yelled at Mai to stay focused. It's time I did the same. I need to wait for the right opportunity to present itself. I need to make an injury on this idiot. If it's deep enough it will slow him down and then I can use another concussion blast and destroy the bastard.'_

Thus, Leiko put her own strategy into play. Trying to get close and swing her sword with timed strikes. They were perfectly executed but, Masuyo wasn't wounded yet and as she chased him around and continued to swing her sword. The injuries were beginning to take their toll along with the expenditure of her patience and energy which both were rapidly declining.

' _She's tiring it won't be long now.'_ Masuyo observed in anticipation.

Meanwhile Hachiro was busy with Mai. Despite Leiko's warning, Mai wasn't focused at all. The only reason she hadn't fallen yet was due to the rage of her attacks and the rapid speed at which she was using to execute them. Hachiro knew that she couldn't keep this up much longer. He didn't understand why she wasn't taking her team mates advice not that it would have mattered in the end. Still, he couldn't help but wonder as, he began to prepare what would be the final blow.

Mai's own thoughts raged along with the fight she was in.

' _I can't believe that we all followed those bastards. We should have told them to go screw off and left that Orochimaru and his playmate, Kabuto behind us. Now look at us. Yoichi is dead and Leiko and I will soon be, but if I can take this bastard with me. I will be able to rest in peace.'_

Mai realized that she could no longer use ninjutsu as her chakra was low and going any further with it would cause her death. Switching to taijutsu without thinking twice, Mai went for Hachiro. He saw it coming and seeing that she had used up her chakra. He disengaged using his ice daggers and went in for a hand to hand combat.

Leiko never noticed that she was getting dangerously close to being crushed by the trees. Masuyo kept distracting her while continuing to maneuver her ever closer to her demise. It came about only a minute later when she had just saw another opportunity and went for it only to have Masuyo dodge her attack. He moved back to where he was standing just long enough for Leiko to think she could still cut him with her sword. Then timing it right, he moved away again and Leiko was now standing where he had been. The toppled tree came down not a few seconds later having already started to fall towards the ground. Leiko never saw it coming. She was looking very pissed off at Masuyo instead. When the tree came down cut side first on top of her head. The size and weight of the tree crushed Leiko like an accordion being squeezed together. Her blood splashed in all directions and Masuyo was covered in it from head to toe on the front side of him.

Curiously the tree didn't fall over onto the ground. Instead it leaned against the tree it had hit before coming down. Masuyo just stared at the sight for a few moments in a bit of a daze. It was sort of surreal to see someone giving you the most hateful glare possible one second and then the next their gone. The remains crushed to oblivion by an indifferent tree. Then he heard a woman's angry scream and turned to look.

Hachiro and Mai were going at each other fiercely. They blocked and countered each other's moves until, Hachiro managed to hit one of her previously made wounds. She had been hit earlier by the Inuzuka's fang over fang technique along with Leiko and Yoichi, but her wound was deeper and ran longer down her right side. How she managed to fight at all amazed, Hachiro. It had to have been pure adrenaline alone that kept her going.

Now Mai was doubled over. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Her body ached so much and she couldn't think beyond the loss of her team mates' dreams and her own. She just wanted it all to end. This was the moment when her opponent struck her in the back of the neck with enough chakra laced force to snap her neck instantly. Her body dropped to the ground hard and on her face.

Seeing the battle was now over, Masuyo walked over to his team mate.

"We knew that they weren't going to be much of a fight since they were already pretty badly injured. Still, I'm surprised that they lasted as long as they did."

"Yeah, I think they knew that they were going to die the moment they were told to stay behind. The worst part is that this act will not save Kabuto and the others nor buy them time. Aida and Narumi hit all of them with that dynamic marking or, whatever the hell they called it. It's just dogs pissing on people to me." Hachiro shrugged his shoulders.

Masuyo laughed and said.

"Yeah, I hear you but it works extremely well. Anyone hit with that type of piss might as well be lit up like a roman candle. Because there is nowhere they can hide from the Inuzuka and their ninken."

He then gazed off into the distance where the ninja and their ninken were headed. He still had not realized he practically covered in blood.

"Come on. We better get going. I don't think that Aida and Narumi will need our help but, we better get after them anyway. I don't like be separated from the others for too long."

"Yes, but first my friend. You need to wash. You stink with that woman's blood and I don't want to be giving any scent away to anyone else either.

Masuyo looked at himself for the first time since he watched the tree come down on Leiko. He hadn't even noticed the blood on him even though it was warm and sticky. Now that he had he unceremoniously vomited in front of his team mate. Hachiro was quick to rub his friend's back until it subsided.

"You okay there buddy?"

"No, but I will be soon. Let's head for the water and then after the others."

"You got it."

The two Leaf shinobi then took off for the nearby lake and hoped that their team mates were having equal success. From the amount of chakra that they were both sensing right now. They knew that Aida had managed to stop Kabuto and the Sound from advancing any further. The battle had begun in earnest now.

 _Battle for a Jinchurriki_

Aida and Havoc took to the right. Narumi and her ninken, named, Blu took the left, as they raced through the trees.

"I can smell them. We will be reaching them in about five minutes." Havoc divulged.

Havoc was a Husky wolf cross, but he looked more wolf than dog. His silver and black coat was dense and the pride of his partner. He wasn't just a pretty face. He was a powerful ninken large enough to take down a full grown ox on his own. Aida looked over at his partner and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"We better get ready then." He said calmly. "Kabuto probably knows we're coming by now. No matter how well you try and hide it. Chakra can be detected by the stronger shinobi."

Aida, look." Interjected Narumi.

Aida looked over first at his clanswoman, who was pointing ahead of her. He then looked ahead and saw what they were looking for. Kabuto was just ahead and had stopped his team. Beside him was the Jinchurriki. The Sound ninja had formed a semi-circle in front of them.

"Well, apparently you were right." Havoc said in a matter of fact way. "They did sense us coming."

The Inuzuka leaped down from the trees with their ninken beside them. Kabuto looked pissed and this strangely gave Aida satisfaction to see it.

"You think that the two of you will be able to stop us?"

"What do you mean? We already have." Aida countered with a grin.

"-Plus we aim to make sure that you don't leave again either." Narumi chimed in.

This annoyed Kabuto further and he gave the command.

"KILL THEM NOW!"

From the very start, Aida and Narumi both knew that Kabuto would try and bolt with the Jinchurriki as soon as either of them got caught up in the fight with the Sound. So, before even arriving they had already agreed that Narumi along with Blu, would make a break for the Jinchurriki. The plan was discussed quickly as they made their way after the Sound.

When Kabuto gave the order. The Sound found out sure enough that they were left on their own. While Kabuto tried to run with the Jinchurriki. As planned Narumi and Blu took off after Kabuto. Narumi and Blu were masters at the relentless pursuit. They would stay on their target until it was apprehended or destroyed. Aida and Havoc were more suited for the brutalizing close combat, which they liked to refer to as the 'Fang and Claw release'. They could release a massive amount of chakra that fused together between them fusing them into one being. A huge black dragon wolf hybrid that was savage and brutal in battle and almost impossible to stop.

This was the form the two were beginning to take now. Narumi and Blu use fang over fang to distract and scatter the Sound before taking off after Kabuto. This lasted only a mere twelve seconds, but it was long enough for Aida and Havoc to work their magic. The two merged their chakras together and the huge black and silver monster with two heads was born.

With their team mates safely out of the way now, the Aida slash Havoc dragon begin its terrible assault on the Sound ninja. With a huge swing of a clawed paw, the dragon wolf named Zenrei, slams into his enemies killing two of them instantly. Another is lying on the ground dying. The three remaining Sound try to use one unified attack in the form of a tremendous concussion blast of sound. They aim and fire it. Zenrei retaliates by roaring powerfully. The power in that one roar smashes through the concussion blast both being neutralized. The roar can be heard for miles. If the Sound ninja didn't have a technique to protect them from sound. They would have lost their hearing permanently after that attack by the dragon wolf.

They decide to try using poison daggers as a distraction while one of them prepares to use water style ninjutsu from his native village. They never get the chance. Zenrei lets loose a large and powerful stream of fire that roasts the three ninja were they stand and with that the battle is over. Zenrei disappears as the two that created him began to separate and fall to the ground. The two beings can create the beast but, they have yet to maintain the even flow of chakra required to keep Zenrei intact. The technique is newly acquired only having learned it two months ago. Still it was worth it. They can't afford to waste time here. Narumi and Blu will get Kabuto but it isn't Narumi, that Aida is now worried about. It's their mission leader, Ryota and the others that willingly stayed behind to fight against a legendary Sannin. The Sannin known as Orochimaru.

 _Pride and struggle_

Ryota and those that remained with him have been fighting against the Sannin for over ten minutes now. It was apparent to all of them that Orochimaru was getting the upper hand. What had Ryota and his team annoyed was why was he taking his damn sweet time with them? The volley of shots fired of stone daggers missed for the twelfth time now and Toshid was beginning to become frustrated with his wasted efforts. Ryota felt for him. He too wasn't fairing any better. For all the Jutsu he knew nothing was having an effect on their target. Whenever it did however, the Sannin would simply shed his 'skin' and appear wound free to go another round. Whether they worked together as one or separately it was all for naught.

For his part, Orochimaru was enjoying himself.

' _It certainly has been awhile since I've allowed myself some free time like this. I guess I should honor these Leaf ninja by at least giving them all quick deaths to show how much I appreciate this time we spent together.'_ An amused laugh escaped him.

It was then that Asami and Shigeru teamed up to try and distract Orochimaru while Toshid and Ryota prepared for yet another earth style attack. Asami and Shirgeru let loose a wave of water at the Sannin as, Ryota and Toshid created the earth style move simultaneously. The water and the broken up ground under Orochimaru's feet became quicksand. Orochimaru was able to leap up and back flip out of harm's way so, astonishing fast and just seconds before the Leaf shinobi's combined attack could touch him. The Leaf ninja were shocked. No one has ever been able to dodge that combination so quickly and easily before. They knew that they were dealing with a legend, but it was still shocking to witness first-hand the man's abilities. Orochimaru stood a good three feet away now from the quicksand. Watching the shocked looks on the Leaf, Orochimaru allowed himself a moment to gloat to himself.

"I see that you liked that eh? Would you like to try that move again? Maybe I will even be a good sport about it and allow you to catch me in your little sand box."

"It's not a sand box, you asshole its- ah never mind." Shigeru caught himself mid-sentence and stopped himself. His frustration was making him say stupid things now.

Orochimaru let out his merriment with a hearty laugh. Ryota decided to try something else but before he could begin he stopped and so did Orochimaru's laughter. Something is happening some five miles away from them. They all recognized the chakra's that were now freely expressed in violent explosions of energy. Both of their teams were fighting and one side was losing. No one moved a muscle as they were all intrigued of a battle that they couldn't even see but could feel taking place.

When the last one fell it made Ryota and Orochimaru react differently.

' _Great job, Masuyo and Hachiro!'_ Ryota shouted internally _. 'Now if only I could sense Aida and Narumi. They must have went on ahead of the others to continue to chase after Kabuto. I hope they get the bastard soon. I don't think we can hold Orochimaru here anymore. He is aware of what's happening as well and probably knows even better than me what is happening with my team and Kabuto.'_

The thoughts were merely made aware to Ryota when he saw the change in Orochimaru and knew that they were in trouble.

' _Damn it Kabuto! I give you one job and you fuck it up. There's no more time to waste. The restraints on the Jinchurriki are about to break and once that happens, Kabuto and the others won't be able to recapture the host of Rokubi. Especially now that they have an Inuzuka with them. She may be the only one there but, they won't be able to keep her away from my Jinchurriki. I NEED TO GET THERE NOW!'_

Even as he roared this internally, Orochimaru's face clearly showed that he was no longer amused nor entertained by the Leaf. Ryota and his team prepared for what they knew was coming. A severe beating or maybe a death or two as well. Maybe they would all die but one thing was certain. They had to hold on to him here as long as they could. Ryota gave the command and they rushed at their target weaving hand-signs as they went. Orochimaru was also weaving signs. However, the Leaf for the first time since the fight with him had started got the upper hand. They were able to encase his body in a large mud wall that was over seven feet high and three feet thick. This mass of harden mud covered him completely. The wall was once again made as strong as steel.

Enraged at being confined and delayed, Orochimaru let his chakra surge tremendously and the force of it shattered the wall. The pieces flew in every direction with such force that, they were like earthen projectiles. There was no way any of the Leaf shinobi could dodge or block in time. One of the pieces of earth lodged into Toshid's left side while another embedded itself into Asami's forehead killing her instantly. Shigeru's right arm was broken in two places and dangled helpless at his side. Ryota, fared no better. He was heavily wounded in the right thigh and left shoulder. He hit the ground hard. It was over. The rest of the team were now on their own against an enraged snake. Ryota groaned as he watched Orochimaru teleport away with a killer's rage covering his face.

 _Breaking Even_

Utakata, the Mist Jinchurriki watched the fight begin with the woman and Kabuto. He had been patient and calm ever since his Biju told him that the enemy of their enemy was on the way. All Utakata needed was for this people of the Leaf Village to come and distract his enemy long enough and he and his Biju would be free and high tailing out of there. Then only a minute ago Rokubi told Utakata that two more members of the Leaf team were coming to their present location as well. Now Utakata was happy and sure that they would escape, but then he was told that Orochimaru had just broken free from the first group of Leaf shinobi and was teleporting himself there.

Utakata decided that it was time to make a break for it now while the woman and ninken had Kabuto busy. He surged his own chakra with his Biju to aid in breaking the bindings. He hadn't done it earlier because he could lose himself to Rokubi's rage and destroy a lot more than just the Sound and Orochimaru. All Jinchurriki knew that this was a danger that had to be avoided at all costs. If you lost yourself to your Biju. You could be wiped away and the Biju would now regain its physical form once more at your expense.

This time however, Utakata had little choice. He had to try. He began to pulse his chakra and the two began to work in tandem to break the bonds. All the while a reddish chakra was beginning to leak out of not only the restraints but also from Utakata's body.

Kabuto didn't sense the chakra because of his senses being held by Narumi and Blu. The two were working together. One would distract him while the other attacked. When the attack was blocked they would switch and the now the person who just attacked is now acting as a distraction while the other makes an attack. Kabuto knew that he couldn't last long against the pair. They were cunning as well as swift and he had all he could do to just keep them at bay. He wasn't making any progress at all against getting rid of them and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the bindings on the Jinchurriki would be breaking. He was frustrated beyond words which wasn't helping him to fight.

Narumi kept pressing her attacks. She could see that the Jinchurriki was about to bust loose from the bonds that held him. She had to admit to herself that, she was glad for him. The decision to let him go was made while she was fighting. Narumi wouldn't try to take him back to the Leaf. It just didn't seem right to her and it may turn out to be more trouble than it's worth.

She could sense that two of her team mates were coming. Then she sensed Orochimaru and as she and Blu hit Kabuto with another fang over fang attack. This time actually hitting him with it instead of grazing him. The force of the blow knocking him out. Orochimaru suddenly appeared before them all.

"Oh, shit." She said as she and Blu came out of the spin and landed facing him. Blu right by her side.

Utakata and his Biju broke the bonds holding them at that precise moment and let out a roar as the shattered metal flew in all directions. Two of the six tails were now visible to the onlookers. Orochimaru was pissed. The Biju had been let loose. Kabuto was injured and unconscious and now he could sense the presence of two more Leaf shinobi right behind him and preparing to attack. His words were lividly expressed aloud.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU TO HELL!" He bellowed.

The Biju attacked at the same time as the Leaf shinobi. A small Biju bomb along with Ice daggers and one huge fireball went hurtling towards him. Orochimaru leaped high and wide twisting in mid-air and then back flipping once as he went. This maneuver caused him to go hard right and out of the line of the incoming attack. The combined attack went on beyond and missing him completely, as it torn through a group of trees. Before he even hit the ground a series of paper bombs left his rapidly rotating arms as the projectiles flew towards his targets. Everyone scattered every direction to escape the incoming missiles. This gave Orochimaru a few seconds to think.

' _Kabuto is out and from the looks of him. He is badly wounded. I cannot waste time here with the Leaf and the Jinchurriki, if I want to keep him. On one hand, I would like to leave him here to die for failing to get back to the liar. Still, he is invaluable to me. My research would be set severely back if, I lose him here now. As much as I want the Jinchurriki. I have to let it go_.'

The thought angered him because it was admitting defeat. A word that didn't sit well with him ever. The words that came from his mouth now weren't given in a roaring rage. Instead, they came out in a calm cold bone chilling way.

"Leaf scum, hear me well. I don't intend to forget this insult. You will pay me back for the losses I have incurred today, of both my men and the Jinchurriki. I won't let this go. I promise you."

Without another word, Orochimaru swiftly snatched up Kabuto and teleported away to wherever their base was hidden. The people left behind all stood for a few moments wondering what to do next.

Utakata had managed not to be swallowed up by the rage of his tailed beast and returned to human form. All traces of the Biju were now once more hidden deep within him. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Masuyo, was the first to speak up as, he carefully approached the Jinchurriki.

"Are you alright?"

This kind of surprised Utakata, who didn't try to hide it as he replied.

"No…Why do you ask?"

"Good. Then you should return back to the Leaf with us."

Again Utakata was surprised. Masuyo's phrasing and tone didn't have the inflection of a command but more of a suggestion.

"I can't. It will bring the Mist Village down on your heads."

"True enough."

It was Narumi that spoke up next as she also approached towards, Utakata.

"Yes, I think he's right. I also think that it would be best, also Blu has informed me that our commander is badly injured from that explosion she felt coming from there."

"Havoc, told me the same thing."

"-Yes, we need to go now people. They are dying as we speak." Havoc interjected a bit impatiently.

"I will come with you and heal them as best I can. It will go a long way to helping all of you getting the injured back home."

"Thanks. We accept your help and in return we will allow you to go where you wish."

Utakata extended his hand to Masuyo. He was truly surprised by these Leaf shinobi. Masuyo looked at him a bit curiously while he too extended his hand in a friendly hand shake. The puzzled look made Utakata feel the need to explain himself.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this is the first time that I have ever encountered Leaf shinobi before. You aren't what I expected at all."

Masuyo and the others laughed as he said.

"Yeah, we're a little weird compared to everyone else."

"This isn't a bad thing." Utakata said.

"Come. let's go. We need to hurry NOW." Havoc said with more force behind it.

The group left by teleporting back the whole five miles thanks to Utakata. Once they arrived they were greeted with a miserable scene. Asami lie dead on the ground her eyes staring lifelessly at the sky above her. A large pool of blood had spread very far from her head. Toshid succumb to his injuries only a few minutes later and Shirgeru was trying his best to keep Ryota and himself alive. He had managed to prop his commander up against him as he sat on the ground. He looked up at the arriving team with a mixture of grief and a sense of finality.

The arriving team members swiftly went to try and aid the two fallen men.

"He doesn't have long. I don't think he will make it." Shigeru whispered.

"Let me try." Utakata said as he moved near and knelt down next to them. "I can use my bubble technique. It can work to defend or attack, but it can also work to heal. I might be able to stop the blood loss and heal up some of the more severe wounds that can turn fatal. Thus providing you time to get him home again."

"Thank you. Do whatever you can to help." Aida replied.

"Wait! Can we trust him?" Shigeru shouted in alarm.

"Yes, we can."

"Don't' worry. I won't harm any of you. I came here to help."

"Really" Is this right, Masuyo?" Shirgeru was still having doubts.

"Yes, it is and in return for helping us. We are letting him go. "

"Well that sounds fair I guess."

Ryota let out another groan. He wasn't conscious right now and he was growing pale. Utakata didn't waste any more time and immediately got up and stepped back one step and pulling his musical instrument that he uses in battle and in relaxation or now in a time of healing. He begins to play the instrument and the clear water bubbles began to appear. They soon surround both Shigeru and Ryota and as they land on them. The bubbles dissolve into their bodies. The effect is almost immediate for Shigeru, as his arm slowly jerks back into place.

Shigeru was first alarmed at seeing his arm move on its own and then surprised that, he didn't feel any pain at all, as the arm went back together and mended. For Ryota, the broken skin that showed the gaping wound in his shoulder began to go back together. The flesh slowly moving back where it belonged before becoming impaled by flying earth and debris. The torn right thigh that looked so mangled that no one thought Ryota would ever walk again also, began to move back in place as it had been broken as well as, the flesh and tendons torn.

Utakata kept his concentration and his chakra flowing evenly on both accounts. The others stood by and watched silently. They were sure to keep their senses sharp for any signs that their enemy would return with reinforcements. Soon Ryota was sleeping peacefully and Shigeru while still seated with his commander propped up against him. He moved his right arm that had been fully recovered. He moved it several times and flexed his hand moving the fingers. Everything worked just fine. He looked up at the Jinchurriki.

"Thank you for your help. This means more than I can put into words."

"You are welcome. You're commander is stable enough for transport. Do you need me to help get you back into the Land of Fire? I can't go in, but I can at least get you back into your own border."

Aida thought it over for a moment and then.

"If you can take us to the border of the Land of Rice Patties, we will be able to go from there. On the border we have many hidden posts. We just need to get to one of those and our people there will help us get him home."

"Then let us be going then. The longer we remain here the more likely that Orochimaru will return with reinforcements. I don't believe that he will miss an opportunity if we give him one by remaining here." Utakata agreed while looking around.

"I agree. Let's go."

The team quickly got their dead prepared for burial by placing them in body bags and then using a transportation scroll sealed the dead in it. Once this part had been done. They gathered around Utakata once more and he teleported them all to within five miles of the nearest post. He had told them that Orochimaru may be able to detect his movement since he was expending a large amount of chakra to teleport so many people at once. Utakata was afraid that Orochimaru would learn the exact location of the hidden post and more trouble with the snake could possibly ensue.

He stayed with the team all the way to the post before he waved them a farewell and left for an unknown destination. The men and women at the post came rushing down to meet up with the wounded team and soon Ryota's team was heading home.

 _Meanwhile several miles away…._

"My God, Kakashi, how long are you going to make us wait here?!" Asked Naruto bewildered.

"Pipe down, idiot. He will be here when he gets here. Have some patience." Sasuke answers with amusement.

"Hey, Bastard, Don't start with me, Okay? I'm so mad at big brother right now."

"Maybe something has come up?" Takara suggests with a shrug that said she wasn't sure.

Naruto grumbled something unintelligible and Sasuke found himself chuckling softly.

Naruto sighs.

"Does anyone want to play Go Fish?"

"I'm' not that desperate yet, idiot.

"Ah, shut up, Bastard."

Takara braves looking up at the classroom wall clock. It is now one O'clock and they were supposed to have met up with their sensei at nine.

" _This first day may turn out to be more memorable than any us will even want, if Kakashi sensei keeps away much longer. I can see big brother Naruto doing something that; big brother Sasuke says is typical idiot….we really don't need that to happen right now.'_

Takara sighs as she moves to sit next to Naruto and Sasuke. The three Genin continue to wait and wait and wait and….


	10. Life of a Genin (Pt 1)

A/N: Hello. In this chapter. I wanted to give you guys more about Takara's background. Please forgive me about medical issues. I'm no expert. (No surprise there!) Still, I wanted you to learn a little more about her. Don't worry though, she isn't the whole chapter not even close. I like to keep my original characters in line within a fanfiction.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing, but the plot of this fan fiction.

 **Life of a Genin (Pt. 1)**

A deep sigh left the Jounin's mouth once more. Kakashi had run out of things to say to his two long lost friends and team mates, Obito and Rin. Standing in front of the memorial stone was a sad replacement for the two lively ninja that were once a part of Kakashi's life. He found himself wishing that he hadn't taken the both of them so much for granted. He looked down at his watch and decided that it was time to go. It was now eleven-thirty and he needed to head over to see his father. Another grave stone that was all that was left of a person, Kakashi once knew and loved. He never really said much to his father. It was more a time spent in reflection of both his father's life and his own. Reflections of when things went right and back when there was a time when Kakashi felt like he had a purpose and a reason for living. A time before the betrayal from the village and then later by his own father.

He really didn't even know why he still came here to see him. It seemed so pointless and yet, Kakashi couldn't bring himself to just break away from his father. Even though the man had certainly abandoned him to a hostile world. In which, he was forced to grow up faster than he should have. What pained Kakashi the most was that, he sacrificed his own childhood, so that he could help his father through the hardest time of both their lives. Yet, Sakumo, chose to abandon him. All that effort and the love that Kakashi had for his father. All the encouragement that he tried to give to him. Encouragement that Sakumo should have been giving to Kakashi, was for nothing.

Kakashi tried to understand it. A part of him could, but another part of him resented the fact that the man gave up on him and chose to die right there in the house. Knowing full well that his son would be the one to find him first. What kind of message was that sending to Kakashi? A bitter one. One that he was still struggling with even now. So why? Why still come here to see his father? Kakashi didn't know and right now it didn't matter. He felt like he had once again overstayed his welcome. He briefly looked at his watch and saw that it was now one-thirty. He sighed deeply. Placing both hands in his pockets, he prepared to leave.

"Well, father, I have to go. I have three students that are probably irate right about now. I will see you again soon. I guess."

Without any more delay, Kakashi turned and started back towards the heart of Konoha. He knew he had to come up with an excuse. Still, he knew they would never buy it. Maybe, Takara, but never Naruto or Sasuke. He felt a grin spread across his face.

' _Naruto is going to give me hell for leaving them hanging like this for so long.'_

The Anbu now turned Jounin picked up his pace. Suddenly he couldn't wait to get there.

Sasuke and Takara sat and watched Naruto pace for the past half hour. It was now one-thirty in the afternoon. All of the other students had long since gone with their senseis and here the three of them where still waiting for theirs. Sasuke didn't bother to ask his best friend to sit back down even though at this point, Naruto was beginning to get on his nerves. Instead, he chose to keep quiet and look out the window. There really wasn't another option.

"I really wish there wasn't a clock in this room right now." Naruto says as he continues to pace. "The damn ticking is starting to drive me crazy!"

"I'm sure sensei won't be much longer." Takara tries appeasing her big brother.

Naruto stops and looks at her.

"Oddball, you may be right about that, but I think he blew us off and if he did. I'm gonna have to kick his ass."

"What's this about kicking my ass?" A teasing deep voice answers.

Naruto nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Sasuke just smirked at him which then annoyed Naruto and that in turn made Sasuke smirk even more. He immediately got up and walked over to stand next to Naruto. As for Naruto, he turned to face his big brother.

"KAKASHI, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

"Now, now don't get your boxers in a twist, Naruto. I was busy helping an old lady get her cat out of a tree."

Right away both boys gave Kakashi that look we all give when someone is feeding us crap.

Internally, Kakashi was laughing at their expressions.

"You're kidding right, big bro? I can come up with a better excuse than that."

"-You mean you can come up with a lamer one than that."

Annoyed, Naruto turns to face his best friend.

"Oh, shit, Bastard shut up."

A thump on the head had Naruto turning back to face his big brother while rubbing the top of his head.

"What the hell?"

"Language." Kakashi replied dryly.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU MY MOTHER NOW?"

"Your sensei…. and I don't want to hear that kind of language coming from you Naruto. Think of the clients that we will have someday soon. They can become offended at hearing you cussing all the time and report it. You can't talk like that in front of them. Konoha policy and stuff. You know."

Kakashi made to shrug his shoulders for effect. Sasuke saw an opportunity and reached for it.

"You may end up spending all your time teaching, Naruto, proper etiquette Instead of ninja training. To which, I say good luck with that." He drawled out.

Naruto once again turned sideways to face his friend.

"Oh shut up, Bastard. I know how to talk in front of people. I have to watch what I say in front of my mother all the time."

Sasuke gave him the slyest of grins as he said.

"I rest my case."

Naruto gave his best friend an exasperated look but didn't say anything. Because, Kakashi was looking like he would hit him again. They both knew what was going to come out of Naruto's mouth next and even Naruto had to admit to himself that his big brother would have been right too. He let out a sigh to which Kakashi gave a chuckle to.

Meanwhile, Takara was still seated on the bench. She was shocked at the new sensei she now had. He wasn't your typical shinobi. She could tell that much. To begin with the man had the most unusual hair color she had ever seen. Though her mind was quick to remind her that her own hair was considered weird looking. So she really didn't have any room to talk. Then there was the mask. Why wear a mask for? It covered most of the Jounin's face. She could also see part of a scar over his right eye. It made her feel bad. The wound had to have hurt him so much. Takara realized that she had so many questions that she wanted to ask him about himself; but didn't think it was right to ask.

' _Wow, if I had to write down on paper what I thought my new sensei would look like. This isn't what I would have written. He has only one eye exposed. What is wrong with the other? Is it missing? What happened to him?'_ She thought with a little a mixture of concern and awe.

Her thoughts swiftly switched however to herself. The way most of us do when we meet someone for the first time that we have heard a lot about. She was becoming self-conscious.

' _I wonder what he will think of me. I'm not from this village and even though I have tried to fit in here. Some people just don't like me. I wonder if he will dislike me too. That would suck. I wonder if I can make him change his mind about me. Sheesh….what am I saying? I'm already thinking that he won't like me and I don't even know that just yet.'_

"Takara?"

' _Oh, crap. I've been spoken too and I'm caught drifting off into my own thoughts. Great, Takara just great.'_

Takara shook her head briefly trying to clear her thoughts before standing up and giving an awkward smile. She could see that both of her brothers were looking at her with a bit of concern and worse her sensei seemed to look expressionless, which from being with Sasuke, Takara knows that the man is already forming an opinion about her. Well damn that's not good.

"I'm sorry. I obviously spaced out into my own thoughts there. Again sorry about that." She looked down at her feet.

She wanted to set a good impression but already, Takara, felt like she had failed. However, her sensei wasn't thinking ill of her.

' _So this is Takara Yoshida. She looks even smaller than her profile says of her. I can sense that she is nervous. She probably thinks that I don't like her that much. I can understand to why she would feel that way. Some of the sensei's here at the academy haven't been any more favorable to her as, they were to Naruto and Sasuke. I better make sure to address this subject in my little speech I have to give today.'_

Kakashi speaks up taking a step forward at the same time. He likes it when the little girl also takes a step forward instead of backwards. It show him that she may be nervous, but Takara isn't afraid of him. This is important otherwise, training her is going to prove difficult and taxing.

"It's okay Takara." Kakashi began to say. "We have never been properly introduced, so let's begin shall we? My name is Kakashi Hatake and I look forward to teaching you and your team mates how to become excellent shinobi."

"Team mates? Big brother, I don't know if you know this but Oddball, is more like our sister than team mate."

"Oddball, eh?" Kakashi gives an eye smile at Takara. "So I take it that you have managed to get on Naruto's good graces then?"

"Yes, Kakashi sensei, Naruto and Sasuke both have been like family to me ever since I got here." Takara says fondly as she comes and stands with her brothers. Naruto and Sasuke both step aside just enough to allow her to stand in between them. Kakashi gives them all an eye smile.

' _Well this is good to know. They will need to stick together._ ' Kakashi mentally notes as he says aloud.

"That's good. Naruto doesn't give nick names to just anybody. You have to earn it."

Kakashi then looks over at Sasuke as he adds.

"On the other hand, I still can't understand why he calls Sasuke a Bastard. Surely a better nick name could have been found? I don't know. One that isn't so…..brash maybe?"

"No, Kakashi, Naruto's right. I am a Bastard at times. He earns the right to that side of me all by himself."

"Don't start with me. I'll give you wedgie."

"Oh, I like to see you try it. I'll hog tie you with your boxers or whatever the hell you're wearing faster than you can blink."

"HA, YOU LOSE BECAUSE I'M NOT WEARING ANY!"

"Commando style eh? I never thought you had it in you to do Naruto." Kakashi says mildly surprised.

Realizing that he had blurred out something that he really didn't want anyone to know, Naruto became sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well….the truth is I was starting to run late getting ready this morning and you know how our mother is Kakashi and well I sort of rushed out the door without them. "

"It's a good thing that we aren't doing anything today other than talking otherwise, you would be embarrassing yourself yet again, idiot." Sasuke drawls.

"Ah, I think this is waaaay more information than I need to know."

Takara says as she places both hands over her eyes. She didn't quite understand what Sasuke had just said but, going without your underwear was more than too much information for her. Kakashi decides it's time to reel things in before this conversation gets worse.

"Yes, well….I think it's time we went to the rooftop and began our meeting. I have important information to give all of you, so come on.

 _Meeting on the Roof Top_

Thus, Kakashi leads his team to the roof of the Academy. The Genin follow him single file with Naruto then Sasuke and Takara bringing up the rear. They reach the end of the hallway and climb the stairs to the roof top. Once they are outside, Naruto sprints over to a low cement platform that has a series of five steps leading up to its flat surface. The others follow him over and while Sasuke and Takara take a seat next to their energetic friend. Kakashi walks over and leans against the rail crossing his arms in front of him. He takes on a serious expression as he looks over each of his students.

"As you already know, I am only meeting up with you today to learn a little about you. This said I am also going to explain to you some of what we will be doing for the next few weeks as a team."

Kakashi pauses for a moment to wait to adjust his head band over his right eye. His students remain quiet and attentive. He continues on.

"To begin with I want you all to understand that I will not be judging you over things such as personal character to choice of clothing and everything in between. I will however, speak up if you fail to do what you have been taught either at the academy or any of the things that I will be teaching you."

Now Naruto and Sasuke, I know you two pretty well. Still, I want you both to take part in this next part which is, I want you to tell me what your goals are and dreams that you would like to see accomplished for yourselves as ninja."

"Oh can I go first?" Naruto inquires eagerly.

"Yes, Naruto you may."

"Okay, I want to be able to own a ramen shop one day. Because I love ramen so much. I also want to be able to decisively beat the Bastard and have him acknowledge it, but most of all I want to follow in my dad's footsteps and become the next Hokage. I want people to understand that I'm a serious ninja and that I can and will protect them. So that they would stop talking about my momma and I all the time."

"Very good, Naruto. Sasuke, how about you?"

"I want nothing more than to be my own shinobi. I don't want to follow closely in my brother's footsteps. I love my brother but even he has told me to ignore our father and become my own kind of shinobi and not try to be a replica of him. I have a dream, but it is only a dream because I can't see it ever becoming a reality. My dream is for my father to respect me and treat me as an equal. Right now, he is trying to let me in but he has a ways to go."

"Your father is tough to deal with man."

"Naruto. Watch what you say here. We don't talk about someone's family in a disrespected manner."

"Sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean nothing by it really."

"No offense taken."

"Is that all you have to say, Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, Takara how about you? What are your goals?"

Here Kakashi specifically directed the question that he wanted Takara to answer. He wanted to know if what he had theorized earlier this morning would hold true about her or not. The little girl's eyes went a little wide before going back to normal.

"My goal, sensei, is to become the best Medic ninja I can be for the Leaf village."

' _I knew it.'_ Kakashi thought with assuredness.

"Have you always wanted to become a Medic?"

"No, when I was even littler I wanted to be a mom like my mom was to me and maybe even have a bake shop. The way that she did except mom had a small vegetable stand. I'm not fond of growing things. Baking is more my preference."

"Really, Takara?!" Naruto says with excitement and stands up. "We should go into business together." Then he turns towards Sasuke and says. "Sasuke, you should also join us. We can call it Noodles, Buns and Sarcasm. That last part is because you are smart, Sasuke. You could easily handle the business end for us, but you would probably bring your bastard attitude with it."

Sasuke scowled at his friend and Naruto being completely happy to ignore it continued on.

"I'm telling you we'd be rich and famous."

Naruto finishes his speech with a huge grin and raising both hands high in the air. Sasuke gives his friend a knowing look as he replies in a dry tone.

"You mean it would be more like we would be infamous and poverty stricken. Infamous because of all the lawsuits between your cooking and my mouth and poverty stricken because of paying all the fines for both."

Naruto went from bright eyed business enthusiast to a mildly annoyed Genin in seconds. Both his arms shot down at his sides. A huge frown replaced the grin he held. He finished his pose with a slight slouch in his stance at his friend's shot. Kakashi tried not to laugh at the scene while, Takara contemplated whether or not she was going to have to intervene again.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm being realistic that's all. You should try it now and then."

Sasuke gave his best friend his best smirk at that and Naruto sighed and slapped a hand over his face in response.

Kakashi always found Naruto and Sasuke amusing but right now he needed to be serious and have them focused onto the main point of this conversation.

"Okay, that's enough you two." He interjected before a witty fight with words began.

"Takara, I don't want this to sound like I'm trying to question your resolve for being a Medic. I just want to be sure that this is what you truly want. It's not too late to change your mind and I won't hold a bad opinion of you if you do."

Takara frowned. Her mind troubled.

' _What is sensei getting at? Of course, I want to be a medic…. Wait a second! He just asked me a minute ago if, I always wanted to be a medic. He must think that other people chose this for me! Other people did talk to me a lot about it; but that wasn't what cemented my decision to be a medic. I guess it's time I explain things.'_

"Sensei. I have complete confidence in my abilities and I assure you that I wanted to be a medic for my own reasons and not because of what anyone else said to me."

When Kakashi said nothing but only gave her a look as to say continue. Takara took a deep breath and began.

"My mom has always lived in Little Falls. She never wanted to be a ninja and so when most of her friends left the village for their dreams in the Hidden Cloud. She stayed behind. When she had grown up and had the small vegetable stand. She met my dad one day. He had come from a mission and was taking rest from journeying back to the Cloud. He bought some vegetables from her that he wanted to take back to his home. They ended up talking and before you knew it. He was coming over to see her every time he returned from a mission."

"For a few years things continued like this until one day mom told him that she was going to have a baby. Dad didn't like this news but, he said that he would support her and the baby. The baby of course was me. I have to say that dad did keep to his word. He would come over and visit with us and usually stay a couple of nights and then go home."

Takara paused for a second. She was starting to feel embarrassed. When no one said anything. She went on with the story.

"Early on he took an interest in me. He came to my birthday parties and if he couldn't he was sure to send the gift and a promise to see me soon, which he always did so. I learned that he was a ninja when I saw him training back behind the gardens that mom grew for her stand. I tried to mimic what I saw him doing out there and he noticed it and that's when he decided to teach me a few basic taijutsu moves to see what I could do. I remember that mom wasn't' happy. They argued a lot about it and then one day she told him to not come anymore. It wasn't about me though it was about something else. Something that I couldn't understand at the time."

The embarrassment was beginning to show now. She could feel the heat burning her face.

"Dad never married mom. I had always known this part because a lot of the kids in my village made fun of me and wouldn't allow me any peace if they saw me. I didn't understand it. Finally someone much older came by while the kids were teasing me and said that they did this because I was an illegitimate child. A child that was born out of wedlock. The old woman called my mom a bad woman because not only wasn't she married to my dad, but my dad was already married to someone else. The old woman went on to say that, I was cursed because my eyes were different colors. It was proof, she said that I should never have been born. She also went on to say that I would grow up to be just like mom."

Embarrassment was now giving away to watery eyes and both boys leaned in close to her.

"I remember going home crying and hiding in my room. Mom came and asked me what had happened. When I told her what the old woman had said. My mom didn't deny it. She said that it was a bad thing to do and she wished that it hadn't happened. But she also said that she didn't regret having me. I was the one thing she didn't regret. Mom also told me that I wasn't cursed because I have different colored eyes. What she and dad did wasn't meant to punish me. She then went on and told me that she didn't know that my dad was already married. He took his wedding ring off whenever he came to see us. Mom only learned of the truth when the same very nosy old woman called her out on it."

She wiped away a tear and Naruto was mumbling something under his breath but she couldn't catch it. Besides she needed to keep talking or she would stop and never be able to start up again.

"From this time on Dad would still come to see me and even take me someplace to eat though never in Little Falls. It would always be the next town over as the people there didn't know what was going on. He didn't listen to mom about staying away. He said he wanted to see me. Mom would allow him to take me knowing that he would never take me back to his own family in the Cloud. 'No man is crazy enough to take on two irate women at once.' My mom was fond of saying. Still, I felt like I was lucky. I wasn't truly a part of my Dad's family, but I was a part of his life. Mom was good to me as well and even though the village treated her as second class. She continued to work hard and show everyone kindness."

A small smile broke out onto Takara's face as she thought of the kindness of her mother towards others. She found herself wrapping her arms around both of her legs however, as her memories turned towards the dark period that she was about to tell her team.

"Things never stay the same forever. One day Dad was supposed to come and see me. It was on my birthday and he had promised to take me to a birthday lunch and see an afternoon movie. He never came. I would never see him again. He had been killed in the line of duty by a ninja from the Rock village. My mom was told that he died slowly of poisoning. A deeply embedded poisoned kunai found its way into his gut. It was the poison that actually killed him in the end. The sad thing was if they would have had a competent medic with them. He could have survived. He died because the medic wasn't knowledgeable about the type of poison the enemy used. As much as she led on that she wouldn't forgive dad for lying to her, mom loved him. She took the news very hard and I tried my best to help her by doing more chores than I was ever given and helping at the vegetable stand."

Kakashi was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why just yet. Maybe he should stop his student from continuing but he didn't.

"Nothing I did kept mom from getting stomach cancer. The doctor said that the stress of everything caused her to contract this disease. Mom got very sick. She tried to fight it at first, but as time went on and people of the village kept saying that this is karma. It got to be too much on her. There were also people coming from the hidden Cloud village, that I had never seen before. They always wanted to talk to my mother in private and made me go outside until they were done. I came to hate seeing them come. Because they would leave my mother so upset when they left. No matter how many times I would ask her what they had said to her. She would always change the subject and wouldn't speak of it. So I never learned why they decided to come to us."

' _I bet I know the reason and it pisses me off.'_ Kakashi thought in anger.

Kakashi had dropped his head down so that Takara couldn't see his expression. He didn't trust that his mask would sufficiently hide him. However, even though Kakashi had read Takara's profile. One thing that it failed to tell him was that the girl shared an empathic ability like her team mate, Naruto. If he had known this, Kakashi would have just allowed the girl to see that he was angry.

Takara felt her sensei's emotions and didn't quite understand it.

' _Sensei knows something more than I do about my own past. I can feel his anger but underneath that there is a sadness. It isn't just for me, it's for himself too. What happened to him? I doubt that he will tell me what it is, even if I asked him. I will trust him with whatever it is that he understands about me. Because both of my brothers trust him completely. Besides, I really believe that Kakashi sensei will look out for me just like my brothers do. I can feel that he cares about me too, almost as much as he does for my brothers.'_

Despite the internal monologue she was having. Takara's speech never wavered as she continued to speak a loud of her history.

"In the end, nothing I did mattered. I watched as her health and mind deteriorated until, I woke up one morning to find that she had passed away in her sleep sometime during the night. It was only three days after her death that the same people from the Cloud came. They said that they were taking me with them back to their village. I asked why and I was told that it had been decided that I should start over there and that they would put me in a Ninja school. It made me angry at the time. You see my mom wasn't even buried yet. Little Falls was arguing on whether or not they should put her in a grave or burn her body to ashes. It was a neighbor that was kind to us, that told me of this when I asked why there wasn't a funeral yet. I wanted to go and see her one last time."

"Now these people were here and I just wanted to scream and tell them to go back where they came from, but one of them then said to me that he would personally see to it that mom got a proper burial, if I agreed to go with them to the hidden village. So I did because I wanted mom to have the burial and because earlier, I had made a promise to become a doctor when mom got better. I had hoped that she and I could go to the Cloud, so that I could one day study there. Instead, I would be going there without her and with people that I wasn't too sure about. "

A shaky sigh escaped the little girl at this point. Remembering her mother's last days were always hard and this time was no exception. Still she was nearly finished with her life history. Sensing the encouragement she was getting from both of her brothers, Takara made her conclusion.

"I believe that even though I didn't have the ideal family upbringing. The people in my life did the best that they could by me and if I can be a medic than I can hopefully prevent this kind of thing happening to other families. They won't have to hear that their loved one could have survived if, the medic knew what they were doing. I want to be the best medic I can. This is the reason I wanted to come here. The best medics come from the Leaf Village. No one made this decision for me. People can talk; but in the end, I decide what I want to do."

Naruto and Sasuke felt a twist in their gut at hearing this. Neither of them had ever personally known someone that had lost family in such a way and were on their own. Their reactions to this knowledge was the same. Each of them wanted to put an arm around their sister and without even realizing that the other thought and felt the same. They both reached out an arm to place around her shoulders. They ended up striking their hands against each other and slightly startled by the sudden contact had looked at each other. A smile came up on Naruto's face as he adjusted his arm so that it would drop over top of Sasuke's as each boy placed his arm around Takara.

Kakashi was glad to see that they were already bonded as a team. Yet, he felt upset. Takara's life had some overtones of his own life mixed in it. They didn't live the same life, but they were similar. It was somewhat disturbing to Kakashi. The part of her story that hit him the hardest was the care that was given and then left behind as, both lost their parents anyway. Kakashi remembered the despair he felt for a long time afterwards over coming home to find his father dead in his study. He will never forget how that one day changed him forever.

Emotions were starting to get a firm hold on him and Kakashi refused to give in. He would never find it acceptable to break down over the past. It was time to move beyond this conversation and tell his little team of Genin what they could expect from him. He made to stand up straight and uncrossed his arms letting one rest at his side while the other brought his hand up towards his mouth as he made a clearing of his throat to get their attention. Immediately all three pairs of eyes were now looking attentively at him.

"Takara, I'm sorry that I made you tell all of that to us. I didn't mean to sound as though I was prying, but I needed to be certain of what you wanted to do, as I'm the one that has the job of seeing that you are able to fulfill those goals."

"I understand sensei."

"Now listen up. We will be starting out with D-rank missions just like everyone else will be doing. I have already lined up the first two missions for us and they begin on May ninth starting at nine sharp. We will be meeting at a place I will take you to see."

Naruto felt put off by hearing D-Rank.

"Why do we have to do a D-rank? I know we can do better than that."

"Because it's like I said earlier, Naruto. Everyone starts out with D-ranks. When your father was your age he did D-ranks and when I was younger than you I did them too. So you will also be doing them."

"Ah, man."

"Wait! Sensei, you were even younger when you started your ninja career?" Takara interjected surprised.

"Yes but that's beside the point here. I want you three to focus on the fact that you need to be prepared to come out on Monday and work."

"Why do we have to wait until Monday? Why can't we start tomorrow or even right now?"

"Ah, Takara, I like that you have a get up and go attitude. The farmer is going to be at a livestock auction this weekend. So we begin on Monday."

"A farmer? What exactly will we be doing, Kakashi?" interjects Sasuke.

"Ah, I like a man that can stay focused. We will be doing as I said two missions. The first one is to help a farmer in the Southern district. He needs to get his tomato crop planted and he has a lot of acres of the crop to plant. He definitely needs help. The second mission is to walk some client's dogs."

"THESE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE NINJA MISSIONS. WHAT THE HELL!"

Sasuke and Takara both slapped Naruto upside the head on behalf of Kakashi, who was looking like he would rush over and do it himself.

"Hey, cut that out. I'm serious here."

"Naruto….we do the missions that we are assigned whether they are assassinations or cleaning up garbage for an elderly person. You do whatever is needed when it is needed. If you complain over it. You will end up with nothing and no one will bother with you either."

"-But planting crops, big brother? Why can't the farmer get his neighbors to help him, or maybe he could get help from the civilians further in the village?"

"Because his neighbors are also farmers themselves and can't spare time because of their own crops needing to be planted. Furthermore, the farmer can't afford to spend time getting help from the village. He can't post flyers because it costs money to have them printed and it takes time for people to learn of the posts and start calling him about the job. Finally, it takes time to gather people and time is something a farmer can't afford to waste. We on the other hand, can do the work of several civilians. Therefore we are going to go and help him."

Naruto slumped down in his seat on the step and looked like he would start pouting any moment. Kakashi sighed internally as he rubbed the back of his neck. His mind working to give him a reminder.

' _You knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Naruto is a handful and you knew that as well. Don't get frustrated over this just work through it.'_

He found himself clearing his throat again before continuing his speech.

"Listen, everyone even seasoned shinobi still do D-ranks. We do these things because it helps us to bond with the community we serve. It's-."

"It sounds like community service for having been on bad behavior in public."

"Naruto!" Takara shouted mortified.

"Okay, okay I get it. We serve the public to create bonds with them. I get it. Why didn't they ever tell us that we would be doing this kind of stuff when we were still back in the academy?"

"Because you were supposed to have learned that we serve and protect." Kakashi countered back.

"I think Naruto got the protect thing down but slept through the serve part." Takara said dejectedly.

"Hey, now I did pay attention in class, Oddball. I just can't ever recall them telling us about D-ranks being so lame."

"That's the part you happened to have slept through, Idiot." Supplied Sasuke with another smirk. His best friend was beginning to amuse him. It got even better with Naruto's response.

"Really? Damn."

"Anyhow, I think we should head over to where I want us to meet on Monday. So without further ado let's get going."

Kakashi says as he starts to turn around to face the railing. His team is on their feet and lined up beside him on his left as they all grab the rail and leap over it and land to the ground. They move off and away from the academy headed for a small wooden bridge within a park.

 _A Serious Threat is revealed_

It has been two days since Ryota and his team had returned to Konoha. It had been Friday when they encountered Orochimaru and all hell broke loose. Now it was Monday, May ninth and Ryota was lying in a hospital bed. He was still tired even though he has been told by the staff at Konoha Hospital, that he had been asleep for the past two days. He tried to move but every move was with extreme effort and painful to boot. So he settled for just lying there staring at the ceiling thinking.

' _I wonder when Orochimaru will make his next move. It can't be long before he does. He was pissed and one thing I have learned about the man is, that he never wastes time in taking up the revenge card. I can with a-.'_

Hearing someone yelling unintelligibly down the hall broke Ryota's thoughts momentarily. His mind took the sudden change of route to theorize that someone was having nightmares or was delirious from sickness or pain. When the screaming continued unabated, he tried to drown that person out as he thought of Orochimaru and what he recently had learned about his plans.

' _I can with all assuredly say that the man is definitely after the tailed beasts and I can say that he is also holed up in the Land of Rice Patties. I will also be able to tell the Hokage that the madman is going to want revenge against us. What I can't tell him with certainty is, that I know exactly where the damn hideout is or when he plans to make his next move. Pretty much the same as before I guess._ '

A sudden knock on the door of his room makes, Ryota stop and look towards his door. There in the entrance is the Hokage and with him is Aida as well.

"Hey, is it okay for us to come on in?"

"Yes, of course, Hokage sir. I was just thinking of what I was going to say to you when you arrived."

The Hokage makes his way over towards the available chairs while Aida closes the door behind him softly. The Hokage takes one of the chairs and carries it over and places it beside Ryota's bed on the right. He seats himself onto it as he speaks his mind.

"I want to first say that I'm sorry for the loss of Asami and Toshid. I have already told their families of their loved ones deaths. I didn't want you to have to worry about letting them know."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this, Sir. They have been just one of many things on my mind since I woke up."

Ryota sees his team mate now coming over to the left side of the bed with a chair of his own. Aida, has his fist out towards him. Ryota then bumps fists by way of greeting to Aida, who then pulls the chair under him even as he makes to sit down.

"Hey, bro glad to see you are still among the living. You had me worried for a while."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I guess maybe I should have tried to capture Kabuto. If I had done that, maybe the T&I unit could have gotten the exact whereabouts of Orochimaru's hideout from him."

Ryota shook his head as he heard his friend speak. He didn't agree with him on this point.

"No don't be, if you hadn't come back when you did. I know the rest of us would have died."

Minato sat quietly letting the two men catch up a bit. He wanted to hear Ryota's account; but not to the expense of being rude. He waited and was rewarded when Ryota looked his way and cut the conversation short.

"Anyway, I should get to the main point of this meeting."

"Yeah, you're right." Aida agrees as he to looks over at their Hokage.

Minato didn't waste time in getting the conversation started. He was eager to learn of the latest Intel. It had been weeks since he had last heard anything concerning his number one enemy of the moment. Thus, in his eagerness he absently leaned forward a little resting his forearms onto his thighs while bringing both hands together interlacing the fingers and resting them in the space between both knees. Seeing this, Ryota thought briefly.

' _I guess the boss has been kept waiting to long for news from the field. I guess it has been a while. I would be eager to learn anything myself, if I was the one that had to deal with the bastard.'_

Unaware of his subordinate's thoughts, Minato now voiced his aloud.

"Ryota, tell me everything you can remember."

"Yes, sir. We were running around in the Land of Rice chasing down leads as usual. When we got a solid tip from a salesman at a weapons shop that, Kabuto was leading a group of Sound ninja across the Land of Waves. Apparently, Kabuto and his team stopped at this weapons shop in preparation for the mission. The sales clerk overheard, Kabuto say that he was looking to bring someone back to the Land of Rice Patties. However, the clerk couldn't tell us who the bastard was looking for. He said that as soon as they had this person they were after, that they would return to the Land of Rice. The information the clerk gave us included the general area of where we could find them. Once we got there another person was able to positively identify Kabuto and his team. He was also able to see that they had indeed captured someone from the Mist village. He could not say however, if the man was a ninja or not. The clothes he wore were of the Mist; but the style of clothing did not suggest to the witness that the prisoner was a ninja."

"Hm, I see." Minato says as he leans back into the chair. His arms now once again resting back onto the arm rests of the chair. A pensive expression has taken over his face now.

"I highly doubt that Orochimaru has turned to kidnapping civilians from the Mist. The Mist Village isn't a village of fools. They would know quickly that their people were turning up missing. They would also know who was responsible for it. Orochimaru's criminal behavior is fully recorded in the Bingo Book. All of the hidden villages keep tabs on who and what is written in it. It's more likely that Orochimaru was targeting someone specific from that location."

Ryota was looking ahead at the wall across the room instead of looking at the Hokage. His own mind going over the statement being said. When the Hokage had finished Ryota had begun to slowly nod his head up and down in agreement with his leader. He then turned to look again at the Hokage as he said.

"You would be right, Sir. It turned out that the prisoner was the Jinchurriki of the Mist village."

Minato couldn't stop the sigh that came from him, nor could he stop himself from once again taking up his previous position in the chair. This time he was aware of his body moving again forward and into its previous position. The only difference was that this time, Minato pulled both hands up to rub at his face while his elbows rested on this thighs. His reaction to the news he just heard evident in his posture and expression. This wasn't good to hear. He thinks of his wife as he says.

"So that confirms one rumor as truth then."

"That it does Sir. We were able to pick up on their chakra easily enough. I guess, Kabuto thought he and his team were safe because no one knew that they had gone over to the Land of Waves. He would have been right too. It was a miracle that someone had known of Kabuto's mission and it was even more so, once we arrived in the Land of waves and found someone who had seen him and his men. We were smiled upon that day."

"I agree. Please tell me more."

"My team and I found Kabuto and tailed him all the way back into the Land of Rice Patties. My plan was to follow him all the way to his lair. Kabuto did do exactly that as none other than, Orochimaru stepped out of hidden entrance within a hillside. The place was very deep in the wilderness. I don't think we would have ever have found it otherwise."

There was a momentary pause as Ryota wanted to see if the Hokage had anything he wanted to ask him at this point. Seeing that the man was in a pensive state. He continued on.

"Once Orochimaru came out. I was convinced that this was their main base and was only going to observe and then send back a message while we continued to stay hidden and keep tabs on their movement. All of that changed when Orochimaru told everyone that he wanted the Jinchurriki not for testing and experimenting as I first thought. Instead, he planned on extracting the Biju from the host."

The Hokage's face went grim at these words as he interjected.

"-So the bastard as learned a method of extraction has he?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so sir. "

Minato felt sick at his stomach. He could see within his mind, Kushina's smiling face which had come to the forefront of his mind at that moment. He didn't know personally any other Jinchurriki, but his wife was precious to him. He had to keep her safe. It was a long shot that, Orochimaru would try to kidnap Kushina. Kushina was strong just as any of the Jinchurriki are, but there are ways of dealing with them and Minato wasn't about to take any chances. He looks at both men in the room.

"Until now it was known that Orochimaru had wanted a tailed beast just for experimenting purposes. A Jinchurriki is considered by some just as valuable as a test subject and source of DNA. Stealing the Biju out of its host is still the main desire of many that want one. For the former reason, it was beneficial for Orochimaru to keep the host alive. So that he could continue to experiment and derive more DNA or Biju chakra from them. Now apparently he must be going for taking a tailed beast out and either placing it in another test subject or into his own body. Since we don't know what exactly the experiments are about it's hard to say."

For the first time since entering the room, Aida now speaks his mind.

"My money is on himself, sir. Orochimaru has always been interested in power and having as many jutsus as possible at his disposal. A Biju's chakra would give him nearly infinite chakra for the many jutsus he plans on acquiring."

Ryota also weighs in on the subject.

"If you ask me, I think the man wants to be a god. The things that I have managed to see in the time that we have been running around in the Land of Rice says as much. The people of Emerald Lake, despite the fact that some of their people are missing still think of the man as their savior. Some of the bodies that we did manage to find that belonged to that particular village showed some pretty grotesque signs of experimentation that went horribly wrong. Yet the people there ignored what we found and returned to them. It was the same in the other villages that have people missing. None of them can see how evil Orochimaru is, or that there is even a possibility that their 'savior' isn't who he claims he is. They refused to believe that it was Orochimaru behind it and this was before we had to start sneaking around under disguise."

Minato grimaces and says.

"You may be right but, I think it's not only that but he wants to rule the world. He wants to be able to have the power to choose who lives and dies. He wants to control people as much as he wants to be invincible."

Ryota snorts at this with such force that his body bounces slightly in the bed for a moment.

"Well…whatever he's after it's our job to stop him and since we were successful at killing his plans with the Jinchurriki of the Mist Village. I'm sure he will try again. One thing I know about the man is that he never gives up on an idea once it's seeped into his twisted head."

Minato now realizes that he hasn't been told what happened with the Mist Jinchurriki.

"The Jinchurriki….what happened to him?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, but we let him go free." Ryota says apologetically.

Aida swiftly interjects at the slight surprised look his Hokage is showing. He rubs the back of his neck nervously as he speaks.

"-Ah, yeah sir. I mean we let him go because he helped in the fight against Orochimaru when he came after Narumi and myself. Then he went even further and decided to come back and aid our wounded. After that, he teleported us to our border outpost. We didn't feel it was right to bring him on in and Narumi told us that if, the Mist found out that we had their Jinchurriki. There would be grounds for a war with them if, they didn't get him back. With everything that is happening right now between the Land of Rice and their possible league with the Land of earth. It just didn't seem like a wise choice to try and contain him."

Minato raised a hand with palm side up near his head, as he answered his subordinate.

"You made the right call there. I have more than enough on my plate right now and if the Jinchurriki is safely out of Orochimaru's hands that's the best I can hope for right now. Good job."

"On behalf of my entire team, thank you, sir." Ryota says with gratitude.

Minato only gave a quick nod before saying.

"For now I want to keep doing as we have been doing. It would make no sense to believe that Orochimaru would be stupid enough to continue to use the base you attacked. Now that we know where this base is it is useless to him now. I'm sure that he has another one that he can use and I'm sure that he is definitely keeping his main base in the Land of Rice Patties. The fact that their government within the Land of Rice is showing signs of Orochimaru's influence as well makes me more confident of this than ever before."

The Fourth Hokage now stands up as he prepares to leave.

"Rest up for now, Ryota. When you are able to return I will allow you. In the meantime, Aida, you are now in command of the operations to find that damn base. If we can't find it. I can't force the Land of Rice to comply with my demands to give Orochimaru up. Everything will be just an endless game of accusations and verbal assaults until we can get more solid proof."

"Can't we somehow force the people of Emerald Lake and the other villages with missing citizen's rat out Orochimaru for us?" Aida wonders out loud.

"No, it wouldn't work. It is as Ryota has already said. Those people believe the bastard can do no wrong. They will defend him with everything they have and we would end up being the ones to look like the monsters here. We need to be patient but persistent. We will get him. It's just a matter of time."

 _D-Rank Missions with Mishaps_

It is May twelfth on a late Thursday morning at Kadowaki Park in the Central District of Konoha. Kadowaki Daichi, the founder of this park wanted it to be a place of tranquility and peaceful thoughts. A place citizens could come and relax and forget about their troubles for a while. However, the whining coming from one little Genin on a D-Rank mission that amounted to cleaning up the garbage from the park's stream was making the place anything but tranquil or relaxing to those within ear-shot of him.

"D-Ranks suck."

"Naruto, shut up. This is the tenth time I've heard you say that, if I hear it again I will clobber you."

"Hey, bring it on, Bastard! It will be the first real action I've seen all day."

"You're asking for it."

"Naruto! Sasuke! That's enough from both of you. Let's just get this over with so, we can get out of here already."

Team Seven has been working on D-ranks for the past four days now and Kakashi swears to himself that Naruto is setting a record of becoming the bitchiest Genin in the history of the ninja program. The Jounin has resorted to carrying a bottle of pain killers in his battle pouch since the end of the second day of taking his team out to do these missions. The very first mission wasn't so bad. A trip to a farm in the Southern District. They were able to work swiftly and efficiently to help the farmer out. They all received much praise and even a fresh loaf of baked bread and strawberry jam. Even going to different clients' homes later that day to walk their dogs went surprising well. It was the last mission that proved to Team Seven, that they got more than they bargained for.

They have cleaned out one old woman's attic that turned out to have bats living in the very rafters. Sasuke had puked from the stench of so much bat poop everywhere. Naruto freaked out and was jumping around causing the bats to start flying around and Takara kept yelling that everyone would get rabies if they didn't take cover. It ended up with Kakashi having to throw a smoke bomb to scare out the bats as Sasuke opened the large cracked window to allow the bats to escape. The clean-up that followed was long and took the better part of the morning to complete. It didn't help that there was so many boxes of things and antiques that the old woman had. Worse was the bat poop or guano that was everywhere and covered most things. The good news was that the bats hadn't been in this house very long. There was a mere thin layer of bat poop on the floor that they could see. Instead of the sometimes foot deep mess that can be found in some attics. The team had on protective outer gear so that they would not become ill from trying to move things that were covered in poop. The floors were a mess to clean up as everything had to be moved out of the attic first before the removal of the guano could begin.

Naruto complained throughout the process thus, making it even less appealing to the others. Sasuke had threatened him twice about it, before eventually hitting his best friend upside the head. Naruto decided to retaliate by shoving his friend into the mess on the floor. This in turn brought Sasuke up in a hurry and the fight was on. Kakashi on the other hand, wasn't amused nor in the mood to critique their fight. They were on a mission and not at their secret training ground. They weren't at a club either so this certainly wasn't a stand-up comedy act he was viewing. Time to lay down the law.

Two hours later and with two Genin sporting huge knots on their skulls, Team seven completed the mission. It couldn't have been sooner. The attic was clean and everything was covered with new tarps because no one had the patience to clean off the old ones. Kakashi knew beforehand that they would need the new tarps and went to the expense of getting them. His team praised him for his thoughtfulness. Kakashi actually blushed that day.

The next mission was walking dogs being kept a kennel facility. There were a number of Genin teams that were doing this particular mission as well as Team Seven. However, Kakashi decided that he would have his team walk their chosen hounds elsewhere. He chose a small park not far from the kennel for his team. The other Jounin where having their teams walk within the designated area that the kennel had.

This program was worked out so, that the Genin teams could walk the dogs as part of the dog's daily exercise. Many of the dogs knew how to walk on a leash. Naruto picked the dog that didn't. Worse the animal, if it stood upright was taller than Naruto was. Sasuke and Takara both picked dogs that they felt they could handle if, the animals proved unruly on a leash. Kakashi saw that most of his students chose wisely but, looking at Naruto and his choice, Kakashi suggested a smaller dog.

"Ah, no, no Kakashi. I want this one." Naruto says as he pets the dog.

"Naruto….I really think that-".

"It's okay, big brother. I can handle him. Besides, we are becoming fast friends already."

Naruto then turns to the dog as he says.

"Aren't we boy?"

The dog barks a short and happy bark along with a friendly wag of his tail. Feeling even more confident of his choice, Naruto adds.

"See….we are friends already."

"Well okay it's your choice, Naruto." Kakashi says with doubt in his tone. "Come on team let's head to the nearby small park. It will be a little too crowded here once Asama and Gai show up with their teams."

They no sooner got to the park when it happened. The three Genin were laughing and talking about how easy this mission was and their sensei walked dutifully behind them with his nose in his book, but Kakashi knew something that they didn't. Naruto was about to find out what that something was any second now.

Slobberjaw, was a dog of habit. He would let anyone walk him on his leash without any problems for the first ten minutes but only for the first ten minutes. The hound had an impeccable sense of timing and always seemed to know when that ten minutes was up.

Naruto wasn't paying attention when his dog began looking around and then lowered his head to sniff at the ground.

' _He is ready to start the ski across the park thing any second now_.' Kakashi thought as Naruto remained oblivious to what was coming.

"Yeah, Oddball. You should have seen the look on my dad's face when. WHOA!"

Slobberjaw decided now was the time and broke off into a run. Naruto was snapped out in front of his team and quickly held on tighter to the leash while trying to plant both his feet to gain traction and stop the mutt that was pulling him along with ease. The ground nearly sang under Naruto's spread out feet. He tried to bend his knees and push his weight downward in a vain hope that somehow this would slow the dog down.

Takara looked on in shock and Sasuke only smirked and said.

"Damn dumbass. He just had to try and impress us and are we impressed?" Sasuke shrugs his shoulders and continues. "I don't know about you two but, I find this quite entertaining."

Takara turns from her brother and looks on at Naruto and is worried. The speed of the dog made her brother look like he was skiing across the park. Worse still it seemed the dog was hell bent on running straight into the lake ahead of them.

"Big brother, shouldn't we go and help him? He looks like he is about to head for that lake."

"Nah, let's just follow along and see what happens. I know that Naruto will let go if, he feels he's in any real trouble and then we will help him chase the dog down afterwards."

Takara looked back at their sensei who only nodded his head but said nothing. Internally, Kakashi was speaking his mind.

' _Little bro, you have to learn to stop trying to impress and learn to rationalize things. Otherwise, you will find yourself in serious danger on a serious mission.'_

Slobberjaw knew where he was heading. It was indeed the lake that Takara had said. This was Slobberjaw's joke that he played on every unsuspecting person who ever walked him from the time he was big enough and strong enough to run away with them. He was a mixed breed of impressive size. He was eight months old but, already he stood at the shoulder over three feet and he was still growing. They say that he is part Irish Wolf Hound and part German Shepard. You could definitely see the mix of both in him, if you knew your dog breeds.

The lake was fast approaching and just as Slobberjaw's front paws were about to sink into the soft mud of the shore of the lake. The dog made one last quick pull on the leash before turning sharply to the left and digging in with his hind legs pushing away from the spot. Naruto was completely helpless at this point. He could feel the sharp tug on the leash. He tried to instinctively let go but wasn't fast enough. This tripped him up and pulled him off balance. Now he was flailing his arms as his body leaned forward from the pull it got from the dog. His legs kicking out behind him very high and without further ado, Naruto went crashing into the lake. A huge splash followed as he slammed hard onto the water's surface. He was in about two feet of water as he lay with his face buried into the lake's muddy bottom.

He was up in a flash and spitting mud out of his mouth and cussing the indifferent dog at the same time. By this time both Sasuke and Takara had picked up their pooches and went running to the lakeside. Meanwhile, Slobberjaw was prancing around and barking with such obvious merriment.

"DAMN DOG!" Naruto shouted in annoyance. "HOW DARE HE ACT LIKE THAT? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED ANYWAY? I THOUGHT WE WERE GETTING ALONG."

Kakashi was there alongside Sasuke and Takara. He didn't hesitate to explain to his little brother what had just happened to him.

"Kiddo, you didn't heed my warning that's what happened. You felt that you could impress your team mates by taking the biggest dog out there." Kakashi said with a shrug of the shoulders.

Naruto on the other hand was looking embarrassed. He wiped away the mud on his face as his brother and sensei continued the explanation.

"Slobberjaw is known to play this prank on any new walker he gets. If you had been paying attention and listened to the kennel owner. You would have known this. You can cuss the dog if you want, but this is your own fault. Had you listened, you could have avoided this bath in the lake by keeping an eye on him and having a better grip on the leash. By giving, Slobberjaw slack in the line. You simply gave him the green light to perform this maneuver on you."

Naruto was crestfallen. He hadn't listened when the man tried to tell him about the dog. He was too caught up in showing off because he saw his team mates grab the smallest dogs they could find. Worse still, those dogs were walking well on the leash. No bad behavior in either of them. Naruto got the feeling that if they had been as big as, Slobberjaw, they still would walked the way they were. Sasuke saw his friend's expression and with a voice filled with compassion said.

"Come on, everyone. Let's get Slobberjaw and head back."

Other missions they have been on in the past four days? Well they have been to several neighborhoods cleaning yards of weeds and in Naruto's case cleaning out some small gardens as well earning himself slaps instead of praise. They have been to a few farms either helping with the fields or with the animals. Takara learned that she wasn't fond of roosters as every farm they went to the birds would chase her around the farm yard a few licks before the farmer had to grab the unruly bird and lock him in a pen until the team was done with their 'mission'.

Sasuke continued to be chased by fan girls all over the village as the team went about to all of these locations and Naruto teased him endlessly about it until, Takara would gently scold him over it. Kakashi took it all in stride and would have done this extremely well if, not for Naruto's complaining through every mission. He hated D-ranks. Kakashi understood this. So did everyone else that was in ear-shot of the boy. It was times like these when Kakashi was reminded that his little brother was in fact young. He had a lot of maturing to do in rather a fast period of time. Which is why Kakashi brought the pain killer and tried to continue to referee and be the voice of reason every time Naruto got frustrated with each job.

Thus here they were into day four of D-Rank missions at the park.

As it stands right now, the team still has a good mile to go on cleaning a stream that encompasses the entire two miles of the park. With the nearly constant complaining and bickering that follows it continues, Kakashi estimates that his team won't be done with this mission until early evening. This won't do at all. They are expected to finish here by noon and head over to a client's house to paint it's exterior. A vein is about to pop in Kakashi's forehead as he watches his little brother sulking. The only good news Team Seven can look forward to is that this is the last one for this week. Kakashi is training his team tomorrow at their own private training spot.

"I just don't get people. I mean this is a park. Why would you want to come here and junk it up in the first place?" Naruto says while stabbing a can with the metal tool used to clean up such refuse.

"Does it really matter? We're here to clean it up so who cares why people are pigs." Sasuke replies coolly as he reaches up behind him with his tool hitting the release button on the device and letting the soda can fall into the large basket strapped to his back.

"People never think to bring a bag to place their trash in. So the next best thing for them is to just leave it here and forget about it." Takara says as she gingerly makes her way cleaning up cans and even some restaurant carry-out bags into her basket.

"Well I think that the people that do this kind of stuff should have to come back out here and clean up their own shit. It would teach them to keep the damn park clean in the first place." Naruto replies with an angry scowl.

Kakashi suddenly has an epiphany.

"Listen up team. The first person who can clean up the most trash and make it to the other side of the park first will get ramen on me."

The reactions he received were about what Kakashi had expected to get.

Naruto jumped in the air in excitement and shouting.

"YEAH, KAKASHI, THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Sasuke just scoffed at the idea as he disliked both bribes and ramen.

"Kakashi, do you really need to treat him like a child?"

Takara laughed. She knew that Kakashi was bribing her big brother and only him. Sasuke and she weren't fond of the stuff. She also knew that it would work. Naruto was such a sucker for ramen. It was almost like the boy had an addiction and maybe he did.

"Well now do we have a deal or not?" Kakashi asks with amusement.

"HELL YEAH! THIS IS RAMEN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, KAKASHI!"

"Hey idiot, keep your voice down. You're destroying the whole this is a peaceful park and whatever." Sasuke counters as he cleans out the wax in his left ear.

"Fine but let's get this going on. I bet I can beat the two of you to the other side and still have more garbage than you." He quickly thinks about what he had just said and quickly adds. "I heard that coming out differently than it did."

This brought another round of laughter from Takara and a smirk from Sauske. Seeing that his team was pumped to complete the mission, Kakashi wastes no time in giving the order.

"Okay then Team Seven let's go!"

They sped off towards their goal. Their pick up tools working swiftly stabbing at the cans and other garbage that they saw along the way. The three Genin zigzagged along as they searched and their sensei followed them closely while reading his ever present book. Kakashi missed nothing that his students did or didn't do and called them out on it every time. It was as amusing as reading his book and Kakashi found himself trying not to laugh at the little Genin. The team made their destination just shy of noon. The stream had been completely cleaned by Team Seven as well. Kakashi knew that for sure. Now he had to make good on his promise of buying them all lunch. Then it would be off to the house to paint and hopefully they could get through that without anyone getting paint in their hair or falling off the ladder. If he were a betting man, Kakashi would have to say that, it would be Naruto without a doubt.

 _I'm Home_

By the time evening had come, Sasuke was glad to be going home. He was tired and his body ached from the workout that the missions surprisingly gave him. He stunk of sweat and soured deodorant and wanted a bath. A good home cooked meal wouldn't be bad either. Meeting him on the front porch was his mother. Mikoto was smiling softly at her newly minted Genin as he approached.

"Good evening honey. Welcome home."

"Thank you, mother."

Sasuke made it up the steps to the porch before asking his first question. A question that was a standard one for him.

"Mother, is father home now?"

"Yes, dear he is. I believe he is in the shower at the moment."

There was a blank look that showed on the boy's face. Deep down, Sasuke wasn't sure if this was good news that his father was home or not. It depends on the first minute that they meet one another this evening.

Lately it seems that his father was bouncing back and forth from being a wonderful dad to slinking back to his old habits. It has been weird to Sasuke to say the least, but his father was still trying to make an effort. Sasuke figured it wouldn't be easy. The sad truth was it should have been so easy. Sasuke just didn't know any better.

' _Father has his good days and his bad days. I can never be sure of which it will be. This might be okay and I hoping for that, because I really don't want to deal with what has been for a long time a regular thing between us. Father loathing me and me wishing I wasn't born. That has gotten old a long time ago. As long as he is willing to keep trying; I'm more than willing to give him that chance. I really want him to be my father too and not just Itachi's.'_

"Sasuke? Sasuke honey are you okay?"

Sasuke looked up to see his mother now standing in front of him instead of beside him as she did earlier. He knew he had spaced out on her from the worried expression she was now sending him. Unlike his father, Mikoto rarely hid her emotions from her family. She only hid them from people outside the family. The only exception being her best friend, Kushina.

Sasuke gave a small smile to his mother. Then seeing that the smile wasn't enough for her. He told her a bold faced lie. He just didn't want her to get upset and have father also getting upset over her. It would be his fault and he would have to say that this was indeed the truth.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry that I worried you. I just was thinking of my team and the crazy day we had. I'm so glad to be home now."

"Anything bad happen on one of the missions? You know that you can tell me about it, honey."

"No it was good mother. I will tell you about it later at supper. Maybe."

Mikoto was about to say something to that statement but, Sasuke beat her to it.

"Hey, um did, Itachi come home from his mission yet?"

Mikoto stumbled over her words as she tried to change the direction of her thoughts to answer her son's question.

"Y-yes, Sasuke. Your brother has been home now for over two hours. I believe you can find, Itachi out back on the patio."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Mikoto said a bit confused as she watched her son head inside.

Mikoto wasn't sure that her son was being honest with her. It could be that the missions he and his team were on today were hectic. It could also be true that he is concerned about his father the way he always has been.

' _I know that Fu has been trying to do better with our youngest son. Still, I can't help but feel that something is going on. Fu has been a bit strange ever since the article in the newspaper came out talking of misconduct. I have noticed that the Elders are a bit uneasy as well. They know something that I don't but, I can't get them to even give me a hint as to what is happening. One thing is certain. Fu is up to something and I better keep my eyes open, or it will hit me like a ton of bricks.'_

She decided to stop thinking about this situation for now. It was time to get the roast duck out of the oven and make the side dishes for a supper that is supposed to be on the table in one hour. She sighed and reached for the door handle. Suppers were always a guess as to how they will turn out these days and it wasn't Mikoto's cooking she was thinking about.

Sasuke was just beginning to reach the hallway that led to the back door. When his mother came in from the front. He didn't want to rush out on his mother like that, but he didn't want to get into what he had really been thinking about. He knew that his mother would pry it out of him if he stayed much longer. Therefore he wanted to get to the backyard and see his brother. Itachi had been gone for a week. This was another reason to hurry. The fact that Sasuke didn't want to run into his father along the way cemented the need to leave.

He would like to say that he has gotten better about being in the presence of his father. However, old habits die hard and Sasuke was ashamed to admit even to himself that, he still felt nervous around the man. He had begun to believe that he would never get over it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sasuke didn't feel like Fugaku was his father. It had been ingrained into his mind for so many years. This has come to be the reason Sasuke struggles with his father now. He wants to hold out open arms to his father. On the other hand, Sasuke can see that his father was also struggling at times with this new resolution of his to treat his youngest as his. It would anger Sasuke sometimes. Why was it so hard for the man to accept him? Not wanting to think any more about the reasons for this feeling, Sasuke made silent and swift steps down the hall and passed his father's bedroom.

 _Meanwhile…._

Fugaku knew that Sasuke had come home. He was seated on his bed pulling back on his sandals. He was freshly showered and dressed. The moment that Sasuke entered the house. Fugaku sensed him. His reaction to this knowledge was always the same when he was alone. The scowl had appeared. He hated Sasuke. He had hoped that he would have changed his mind about the boy. All this time having to play father to a child that would never meet his expectations was annoying and tiring. Still, Fugaku had hoped somehow that he would have had a change of heart. He didn't. If anything, Fugaku hated, Sasuke more than ever before. The boy was polluted with flaws and Fugaku, was getting a better view of them.

Right now for example, he could tell that the boy was trying to sneak passed his room without him knowing it. This pissed Fugaku off for two reasons. One. An Uchiha never bothers with hiding his presence unless he is on a mission were its necessary. Two. It pissed him off to think that Sasuke actually thought that he could even get away with sneaking passed _Him._

' _That little bastard!'_ He thought angrily. _'Does he really believe that I am that weak to not be able to sense his presence? How dare you, Sasuke. I am not weak like you. You, who is the very epitome of weakness. I have to play this game with you a little longer but, I swear I will make you pay for everyday that I have had to endure your worthless existence."_

He clutched his hands into fists as the anger stirred itself into a rage. His inner voice spoke up in a stern tone within his mind.

' _Careful, Fugaku! You can't let this rage show right now. It isn't good to lose control of your emotions.'_

Fugaku decided to take his own advice and just sit and calm himself. He could not afford to go out and show his true colors now. He has worked hard to keep up this act and he will; until the time when it is no longer needed. He reminded himself also that this façade was necessary.

' _I have to remember to keep this game going. The Elders and the village government are watching me. The Elders have come to hate me as much as I hate them. Their questioning of me over this little bastard and my family in general is getting on my nerves. They have managed to get themselves on my shit list right along with that son of a bitch, Namikaze. I will enjoy bringing them all down; but it takes time to bring everything together and have the right people in place. Thus, I have to keep kissing this little bastard's ass, otherwise everything will be blown.'_

A deep groan came from the man as he laid back on the bed and waited for his anger to subside. The scowl that had never left since he sensed his youngest coming into the house finally gave way, but to something even more sinister. A malicious grin.

' _Soon…very soon now and everyone will get what is coming to them.'_ He thought. He heard the back door close as Sasuke had made his way out the back to Fugaku's only son, Itachi.

' _-And there is no one that I can't wait to punish more than you, Sasuke. Especially you.'_

 _Brother Talk_

Itachi sat out back on the patio. He has sensed his brother had come home. It was about time too, he had been waiting for Sasuke ever since he had returned from his mission over two hours ago. Itachi wanted to hear all about his little brother's day. The truth be told, Itachi was proud of his little brother. Despite all that he had been through, Sauske continued on with his own goal of becoming a ninja. Their father hadn't made it easy and Itachi was afraid that at one point, Sasuke would have given up, but he didn't. Instead, Sasuke persevered and now he was a Genin.

Itachi closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair until his head was resting against the top edge of the cushioned chair he was seated in. His arms were folded over his stomach with both legs stretched well out in front of him. It was in this posture that Sasuke saw his big brother in. When he arrived onto the back patio.

Without even opening his eyes, Itachi spoke up.

"Welcome home, little brother."

"Thank you, Itachi. Mother said that you have been home now for a couple of hours."

"That's right. I just came out here an hour ago to wait on you."

Sasuke walked up and sat down next to his brother. He could see that his brother had showered and looked rather comfortable seated the way he was, though Sasuke couldn't see how that was possible. The position looked so uncomfortable to him.

Unaware of his little brother's critique of his posture, Itachi opened his eyes and turned his head towards his left where his brother was now seated.

"So….how does it feel to be a ninja?"

Sasuke snorted before answering.

"You should be asking me how it feels to be a custodian."

Now it was Itachi's turn to snort. He sat up pulling himself up further into the chair so, that he was now seated properly.

"You know, Sasuke. We all started out doing pretty much D-Ranks only when we were Genin."

"Yes, I know big brother." Sasuke replies while he takes off his headband. "I know, but you have to admit it wasn't what you thought of when you were given your first set of kunai. Am I right?"

A slow nod came from Itachi. He was remembering his first mission as a Genin.

"Yes, you're right about that one." He concurred. "I have to admit it wasn't what I expected but, it didn't take long for me to understand the reason for it."

Itachi now leaned forward while resting his arms onto his thighs. He looks back at his brother with a smirk that surprised Sasuke a bit.

"I just wish they would have told us back in the academy the reason for D-Ranks. I guess they wanted to teach us to be prepared for anything. Still, you should have seen the look on my team mates faces when we were told what are first mission was going to be."

Sauske imitated his brother's seated posture. He too leaned forward. His arms were also resting onto his thighs but he was now holding his headband. He stared at the leaf symbol rubbing his right thumb over the cold metal engraving, as he asked his brother with an unmistakable curious tone.

"What was your first D-Rank?"

Itachi couldn't suppress the smirk that appeared as he said.

"We had to go to a very large horse farm and muck out the stalls."

"What?!" Sasuke answered surprised. "You mean you had to shovel horse shit?" That would suck. Our first mission wasn't as bad. It was the one we had to do on Tuesday that sucked."

"-And what would that be, If I may ask?"

"Cleaning out some old woman's attic. It was filled with bats and bat shit was everywhere."

Itachi let out a laugh. He could just see his brother throwing up and Naruto having a meltdown. Still he wanted to ask about it anyway.

"Ooh, that is a bad one. How did Naruto take it?"

"The same way he has on every mission so far….he complained. So much so that, Kakashi was carrying painkillers after the second day."

Another laugh escaped Itachi. This time much hardier and louder than the first. Sasuke patiently waited for his brother to calm down and give a response. He couldn't help but chuckle himself. Seeing his brother laugh was something that Sasuke didn't see much of. He also knew that Itachi loved to torment Kakashi any time he could. Therefore he knew his brother would have something to say about his best friend. He wasn't disappointed.

"Whoa, now that is bad. Wait till I see him. I'm going to enjoy razzing him about it."

Sasuke wanted to keep the laughter going. This was a rare moment between them, but he couldn't keep away from the serious mode that he felt coming on. Bringing up Naruto, brought up something that Sasuke wanted to talk to his big brother about. It was something that, Naruto had said that was now on his mind and destroying any chance to keep the happy moment intact. He was still rubbing the headband unawares as he said.

"You know, Itachi. Naruto was bitchy, but honestly what he said was truth."

Hearing the seriousness in his little brother, Itachi also took on a serious tone. His brother had something on his mind and Itachi knew that it was time to be prepared to give a serious answer to him. So looking at Sasuke while folding his hands back over his stomach. He said.

"Which was?"

Sasuke sat up and looked over at his brother. The headband now being gripped tightly in his right hand as he spoke.

"He said that people should be more responsible for their community and not take the attitude. 'Let the ninja clean things up.' We are their protectors not their custodians. It's not that there is anything wrong with being a custodian. It's just that it isn't what we went to the academy for. It wasn't what we endured so many hardships in training and it certainly wasn't what any of us thought would happen to us upon graduating."

Itachi said nothing. His sharp eyes that never missed anything were staring out into the yard and to the woods beyond it. Several minutes went by and Sauske was beginning to think that his brother wasn't going to bother with an answer. Feeling disappointment starting to set in, Sasuke looked away from his brother, who he had been looking at and turned to look out into the distance as well. It was then that he felt a strong arm drape itself across his shoulders before he was pulled closer to his brother.

"Sasuke, you have only just begun your real training as a ninja. Trust me. The time will come when you will have wished that you had a D-rank to do. Missions are demanding no matter the level of difficulty. What you and your team are eventually going to take away from doing D-Ranks, is that they hold unpredictability. No matter how simple a job sounds there are always factors that you just can't possibly predict. I'm sure you hadn't expected the old woman's attic to contain bats did you?"

Sauske slowly shook his head no in response. It was dawning on him what his brother was saying.

"No. Itachi, we really didn't."

Itachi gave him a knowing smile at which, Sasuke looked away and down at his feet. Itachi continued the lesson.

"The other thing about D-Ranks is that there is the client. Clients come with as many different personalities as they do in physical appearances. You never know how they are going to react within a situation. D-Ranks teach Genin that people can act as unpredictably as the situations themselves. For example, when you take on missions were you have to guard a client or escort them safely to someplace they need to go. Sometimes it is the client that can make a mission that is already a dangerous one even more so. If they don't listen to you. If they are so frightened that they can't move when you need them too. When they do things that cause a mission that was running smoothly to head south in a hurry. It is how you handle the client in these situations that will determine the success or failure of a mission."

Itachi paused a moment to allow what he had just said to sink deep into his brother's ears. For his part, Sasuke was back to looking up at his brother and soaking up every word his brother was saying deep into his being. Content that he was being heard, Itachi continued on.

"D-Ranks teach us that it is important to keep calm and in as much control as we can be. It teaches us also that when things are beyond our control to improvise. D-Ranks simply put are, missions that help us build the foundations of good shinobi character. You can learn how to throw a punch. You can study battle tactics. You can be taught powerful ninjutsus, but learning skills that teach you how to think in a dangerous situation or emergency. Skills that teach you to control your own emotions. Skills that help you to manage clients and the situations that come with them can only be taught by experience. You can't learn them from a book, Sasuke. It is important to be able to traverse situations as well as the people that bring them to you. This is what D-Ranks are supposed to teach you."

Sauske looked up at his brother in a bit embarrassment.

' _How could I have missed this? It should have been obvious. Now I feel like a fool._ ' Sasuke berated himself mentally.

Itachi could see the wheels turning within his brother's head as well as the embarrassment on his face. He knew that he had gotten through to Sasuke. If this had been some trivial thing, Itachi would have enjoyed teasing his brother a little bit about this, but this wasn't such a moment and Itachi wanted his brother to take a positive message from this conversation. So, he hugged his brother again with his left arm that was still draped around him and let him go. He got up and Sasuke mimicked him and stood also.

"Come on, Sasuke. We should go in now. I can smell supper and it won't be long before mother is calling us. Let us save her the trouble and go in."

"Yeah, you're right."

Itachi began heading for the back door and Sasuke stopped him again when he said.

"Oh and big brother….thanks."

"Anytime, Sasuke, anytime."


	11. LIfe of a Genin Pt 2

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this second part. One more to LIfe of a Genin then it is onto Snakebite.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Life of a Genin (Pt. 2)**

 _Friday, May 13_ _th_ _at Orochimaru's New Main Base_

Kabuto woke up only a day earlier but even after twenty-four hours passing away. He found that his mind and body still felt the same. He was still wishing that he was unconscious. He could feel every hit that he had taken from that run in with the Leaf ninja last Friday and now here it was a following Friday late morning. He was sitting up in bed looking down at his hands. He was tired of lying in bed but was afraid of what would happen once he had fully recovered. Orochimaru didn't take failure well. The only person that received leniency from Orochimaru, was, Orochimaru, himself. Kabuto knew that once he had recovered from his wounds. He would then receive new ones thanks to his failure. He shuddered at thinking of what was coming. His mind instantly taking him back to yesterday.

When he had awaken on Thursday, Kabuto was greeted with the appearance of his master, Orochimaru standing at his bed side with his arms crossed. The posture alone promised nothing good could be expected, but it was the look in Orochimaru's eyes that told Kabuto to behave himself right now or the pain coming will be much worse. The man was clearly irritated and it didn't pay to be a smart ass now. Kabuto cleared his throat softly as he made to speak.

"I'm sorry my lord."

The leader of chaos shifted slightly at these words. He wasn't in the mood to hear apologies. He wanted to cut into Kabuto and if he didn't need him so much right now he would have. This thought aside, Orochimaru spoke up curtly.

"Kabuto….you know that I'm not a man that enjoys failure. You do understand this right?"

"Yes, my lord. I will take whatever punishment that you deem fit."

Kabuto was looking down at his hands not wanting to see the angry tyrant's eyes. For Orochimaru this was weirdly pleasing to him. He could feel himself beginning to lose the fire that he had a second ago. Still, he wanted Kabuto to be fearful of him. Orochimaru believed that to have and keep control of others. You had to make them fear you. Then you could have them do whatever you wanted and think whatever you wanted. So he would not allow Kabuto any freedom of fear. Ever.

"Good to hear, Kabuto. Because I am very displeased right now with you. All I can say to you is that you had better hope that my wrath subsides by the time your injuries heal." Otherwise, you will most likely be spending an additional week in the infirmary when I'm done with you."

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders at the end and Kabuto's eyes widened slightly at those words from his master. He involuntarily shuddered as he spoke.

"Yes, my lord."

Orochimaru was now intensely looking at the medic. Kabuto found the weight of the leader's gaze far too heavy to bare and immediately ducked his head in shame and fear. This reaction pleased Orochimaru.

' _I will go easy on you Kabuto for this reason alone. You never fail to submit before me and by doing so you acknowledge my power and control over you. Still, for now I will let you believe that you are going to get the beating of your life from me. Simply because I love to see people cower before me. After all, this is the least you can do for me since your failure has set us back.'_

A smirk appeared and suddenly the topic was over and done with. Orochimaru was now ready to proceed with the real reason he has come to see his subordinate. He now moves to sit in the chair next to the bed. Sitting down with an air of contentment. Orochimaru begins.

"Kabuto, I want you to pay close attention to what I'm about to say to you."

"Yes, my lord." Kabuto had snapped his head up in an instant.

"I have not given up on the idea of gaining a Jinchurriki of my own. The potential benefits and power I will gain from extracting its prized Biju is far too much to ignore or dismiss. Yet at the same time I want to get even with the Leaf village for interfering into something that was none of their business to begin with. I will need your help with this step eventually."

Kabuto heard the words, _I will need your help_ and immediately made the foolish assumption that he was off the hook. It was the next word 'eventually, that shot him back down to earth in a hurry. Orochimaru found his second in command's responses amusing. He wanted nothing more than to play around with the man's emotions some more, but alas, he needs to keep focused on the topic at hand. With a soft sigh that makes Kabuto look again at him. Orochimaru continues.

"I haven't been able to get pay back against Itachi yet and now the damn Hokage thinks he can walk all over me too. This has to be dealt with, Kabuto. I won't continue to tolerate this blatant disregard for my title of Sannin for one thing and for another I don't like these continued intrusions into the Land of Rice Patties by the Leaf. We need to put an end to it."

"What do you have in mind my lord? I will do whatever you need done to see your wishes are made true."

A knowing smile spread across the snake man's face.

"You told me once that the merchant turned governing official, Umeko Kanata has had dealing with the Leaf in the past have you not?"

"Yes, sir. He had hired the leaf to escort him to the land of waves a couple of times."

"Excellent. I will be needing his assistance in the near future for what I have in mind for the leaf."

Kabuto cocked his head to the side confusion clearly written all over his face.

"Sir, may I ask why him?"

"You don't get it now but you will when I'm ready to begin. I promise Kabuto that you will be able to help me implement my plan of revenge against the leaf soon enough. For now work on healing that body of yours. Your punishment can't be given until then and the sooner we can get past the little matter of discipline the sooner we can began getting the final steps together."

"Yes, my lord." A dejected Kabuto answered.

Orochimaru got up and gave his subordinate one last look before leaving. Once at the door he stopped just long enough to present one more little jab at the cowering man behind him.

"Oh, and Kabuto, don't try to use anything to suppress the pain when the time comes for your punishment. I do want to at least get some enjoyment out of your suffering."

Kabuto thought he was about to cry but, he kept up a solid façade and answered his master without a wobble or a sob in his voice.

"Yes, my lord."

Orochimaru laughed light heartedly as he turned back towards the door and slipping through closed it softly all the while keeping up that infuriating laugh. Kabuto found his eyes had closed at the end of the memory and the shudder that racked his body only moments earlier did so again. He wasn't looking forward to what awaited him. No one ever did.

 _Training Ground #7 in Konoha_

Sasuke dodged a fist from Naruto and prepared to aim one of his own. The grin on the orange clad boy's face was making this more of a game than an actual match. Nevertheless, Sasuke was determined to keep a deep centered focus on his actions and reactions in this fight. He countered his friend with a jab of his own to which, Naruto caught the fist easily. This made Sasuke swing his right leg up to kick Naruto in the side. Naruto immediately let go of his friend and jumped back just missing being hit. Sasuke' foot swung on passed him as, Sasuke was driven nearly around in a tight circle by his own momentum.

The two ran around in a circle looking for an opportunity to strike. They stopped when they had come full circle and were once again standing where they had been before. Sasuke swiftly made hand signs that was followed by his hand coming up towards his mouth and his chest expanding. Naruto had seen this enough times to know what was coming next.

Sasuke released the fireball that he had gathered within and let it fly towards his friend. Another grin spread across Naruto's face as he leaped high into the air and launched six shuriken at his team mate. Sasuke was forced to stop and defend against the incoming attack. His hand which held a kunai moved rapidly deflecting the sharp weapons. The shuriken went flying off in different directions and sticking into the ground away from their intended target.

Naruto came to land in the same spot as before. Right in front of Sasuke. He was hiding his feelings behind an impeccable stoic demeanor. This only made Naruto laugh at this point. He knew that his friend was the serious type; but this was definitely over the top even for him.

"You know, Sasuke if you wanted to dance. You should have just said so. I thought we were supposed to be sparring." Naruto said teasingly.

He meant this to be a joke and laughed at it, but Sasuke only came at him with a kunai in hand. A very determined look on his face. Surprised that he would get this response out of him, Naruto swiftly grabbed his own kunai and blocked the attack that was made. Now standing facing each other more closely with kunai pressed against each other. Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, Sasuke what's going on? You are looking ultra-serious this morning what gives?"

Sasuke made a grimace but didn't look away. For the past week Sasuke's father has been preaching to him about the importance of not letting down the Uchiha name. It was the same speech that was given the day after graduating the academy and every day since then. Sasuke was tired of it, but there was a part of him that wanted to try and please his father. His father has been making an effort to include him as a member of the family. Sasuke felt like he needed to do this thing that was asked of him even if he had fully intended on being the best ninja he could be anyway.

"We need to take our training seriously, Naruto. This is the first time we are training since we became Genin. The past week has been nothing but D-Ranks and I don't know about you but, I want to show Kakashi that I'm ready to do more than just D-Ranks." He replied evenly.

Naruto gave him that 'oh yeah' look and said.

"You have a point there. I guess I should get more serious too then. I don't want to do D-Ranks forever."

Sasuke nodded his approval and the two pushed away from each other and prepared for what they would do next.

In the distance, Kakashi and Takara were standing side by side each other watching the two young men spar. It had been decided early on that when a determined winner of the match emerged. The winner would then take on Takara. Both Kakashi and Takara were watching the fight with intensity.

For Kakashi, this would be the first time in over six weeks since he has last seen the two boys fight. He had helped them both prepare for the final exams at the academy along with Itachi and Jiraiya. Jiraiya had made the comment that both boys were going to be great ninja in the future. They worked extremely well together. To the point, that neither one had to speak of what they preparing to do next in battle. They seemed to have an almost telepathic connection. Kakashi had remembered agreeing with the Sannin's keen observations. Sasuke and Naruto's team work was flawless together, which begged the question. How would they fare once a third member was added among them? Being their sensei, Kakashi knew that it was his job to make sure that the third member fit in as seamless as possible. There could be no flaws in that seam.

The Hokage had done the initial work for him when he chose Takara. Now Kakashi would have to see for himself how his students did sparring against each other. With Takara, Kakashi wanted see just what the girl could do. This would be the first time seeing her in action and even though her profile told him what to expect from her. It is not the same as actually seeing the young girl in action. He also knew that both Sauske and Naruto have fought with and against Takara back at the academy. So they already knew what their team mate was capable of.

Thus, it was one of the reasons why Kakashi was having the boys fight first. He needed to see how much they had improved since that time helping them prepare for the exams. These two were always fun to watch because they never stopped improving. In the end, Kakashi would have both of Takara's team mates spar with her. Kakashi was just as interested in how each of the boys interpreted the fight with the white haired girl.

Another reason for this decision was that both boys were very protective of their team mate. He wanted to see if they would take her seriously in a fight or simply roll over and not really give their best effort. If this was the case, Kakashi knew that he had to try and break this habit immediately. It wouldn't do none of them any good if this was the attitude among the boys.

Takara looked now and then from the fight to their sensei. Again she felt that she needed to show him that she was capable of being here. It was stupid really. She had thought but, she couldn't make the feeling dissipate.

' _I know that Kakashi sensei wants to see how my brothers and I do against each other. He has never seen me fight and I know for a fact that he has seen both of my brothers' fight. Having them fight first is probably in his eyes a chance to see how well they have improved since last he saw them. For me, it is more like torture. I'm so nervous right now and of course, when I'm nervous then I need to pee. AAArgh! I'm so juvenile!_ ' Takara looked up at her sensei as if hoping that he hadn't heard her thoughts.

Her nerves were getting the better of her. She let out a sigh when she saw that their sensei hadn't noticed her. When she finally looked over at the field before her. Takara saw that the fight was just about over and it looked like she would be fighting Naruto. Her big brother Naruto, was a bit of a trickster. His clones were a pain in the rear to have to deal with. A sarcastic remark of _'Oh, joy_ 'resonated within her mind to which produced another sigh and a pinch at the bridge of her nose this time. Kakashi noticed her at her first sigh and knew that she was nervous but, he said nothing then and he wouldn't now either. Instead he remained focused on the fight before him.

As they fought, Sasuke couldn't help thinking back to what his brother and he had talked about the day before. The mentioning of D-Rank missions to Naruto, had Sasuke going back to that conversation. It wasn't planned but here he was thinking about it. Even after he had said that they should be more serious about this spar. Thus, he wasn't observant when Naruto's clone managed to get behind him and slam his foot into Sasuke's back. The force of the roundhouse kick sent Sasuke violently to the ground. The sudden loss of air being forcefully pushed out of his lungs had Sasuke rolling over onto his back. An immediate surge of pain shot through his chest when he tried to take a breath. He clutched at his shirt, as he tried to sit up right wheezing as he did so.

Naruto was a little annoyed and didn't bother to hide it.

"Damn it, Sasuke. I thought you said that we should take this spar seriously. I don't know what you started thinking about; but it clearly isn't this fight. Get your head in the game before I manage somehow to beat your butt for the first time."

"Y—yeah you're r-right. Sorry. Just give me a minute t-to ca-catch my breath."

"Alright then but no more thinking on whatever you were thing about. I need you here with me in this spar right now. Then after the fight you can go off back into dream world. Okay?"

"Yeah, and I wasn't daydreaming either."

"Whatever, Sasuke just pull yourself together before I beat your ass and brag about it."

The grin had returned once more and this time even Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile appear. In the distance the other two members of Team Seven looked on.

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Takara?"

"How long will you allow them to continue? Until one is down and unable to continue or, until you have seen enough to be able to determine a winner?"

This made Kakashi look away for a moment from the fight and look at his other student curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

Takara shrugged her shoulders a little as she spoke.

"I don't know why really. It's just that everyone has a different way of doing things. At the academy, Hideo sensei never allowed us to go any further once he could see that one opponent was taking more of a beating. I guess I'm just curious as to what you're going to do."

Kakashi eye smiled at the girl and that made her tilt her head slightly in confusion.

"You will see soon enough, Takara. I won't let it go so far as to end up becoming a bloodbath, but I won't stop this fight prematurely either. Outcomes can change in an instant. The person that is looking like the underdog can suddenly surprise you and pull ahead and defeat his opponent. So unless there is obvious injury or both are starting to become frustrated with one another. I will let them continue."

Takara looked relieved.

"I see. I think Hideo sensei only did what he did because we had issues within our class that, he really didn't like at all. He never liked the way some of the class fought and warned us all often."

Kakashi turned back towards the fight. Things had turned during the course of the battle between the two young men and a winner was beginning to emerge from the struggle. Kakashi continued to talk as he watched the finale play out.

"I agree with you there, Takara. Your class definitely had its problems. Ah, you had better start preparing to go in. I think a winner is beginning to emerge."

Once Sasuke had gotten his body back to normal. The two boys went at it again. This time Sasuke didn't allow his mind to wonder off onto anything else. Naruto had his full attention this time and the results were not long in coming.

They had started the fight at the beginning with mostly taijutsu moves but after Sasuke got slammed into the ground. The second round of the battle became a battle using ninjutsu. Sasuke was using his fire release of course, while Naruto brought his wind style skill into play by using his 'wind blast' technique first. He pushed Sasuke away every time he tried to get close to him with blasts of wind chakra. Feeling like they were just spinning their wheels, Sasuke waits for an opportunity to get close and use taijutsu once more. Naruto was feeling impatient with the battle and gave into the temptation of just meeting Sasuke head on. The two come at each other with force and slam their forearms into each other. They back away just enough. It is at this point that whoever moves fastest moves first and will clobber the other guy.

Naruto is fast, but Sasuke is still faster. He lands two punches into Naruto's face that send Naruto sliding back a few feet. Undeterred by the action, Naruto counters with a drop kick. Sasuke counters by back flipping and the charging forward as soon as his feet hit the ground. Naruto blocks the next attack of Sasuke's which turns out to be a forceful thrusting of his arms with hands clasped together into the air with the intention of bringing them down hard onto Naruto's head. Sasuke comes down hard onto Naruto's raised and brought together arms instead.

The force of the hit makes both young men grunt and wince a little too, but neither are about to call it quits yet. The orange clad ninja tries to bring his knee up between Sasuke's legs to smash into his groin and this causes Sasuke to counter by hoping back a step before the knee can reach him and without even needing to think about it. He launches in to a roundhouse kick. Naruto is sent to the ground hard. He gets up swiftly and is met with a fist coming towards his face. He is able to block in time and it is at this point that both young men back away from each other. They stare each other down for a few seconds each trying to figure out what should they do next. Naruto decides that it is time to end this fight by using a new technique that Kakashi had only taught two hours earlier. It was dubbed 'wind senbon.'

These senbon were thrown from each of Naruto's fists as his arms bend at the elbow and swing back in a pumping motion and then come forward in quick session. The senbon would leave the middle three knuckles of each fist. This was something new for Naruto to work with and new for Sasuke to counter. This one technique changed the way they fought each other; however it did not change the outcome that Kakashi was now seeing.

The senbon were once again airborne and Sasuke continued to dodge and counter using fireball jutsu. He was carefully timing the shots as well as, keeping the size of the fireballs uniform. He made them the size of a cantaloupe fruit. When Naruto seemed to be able to adjust his attacks with weapons. Sasuke knew that he had to adjust as well. The two young men danced around the other while attacking or countering. This was until Naruto decided to use his multi-shadow clone jutsu. He had back flipped and when he landed he was already doing the hand signs for the now infamous jutsu. A series of five white clouds appeared along either side of Naruto that materialized into perfect clones of himself. As soon as, they were summoned the clones swiftly went to surround Sasuke. Sasuke knew what his friend was up too. Naruto had planned to surround and then hit Sasuke with a barrage of wind senbon all at once.

' _I love how you keep coming up with new ways of challenging me, Naruto and to think that father wants me to give up my friendship with you._ ' He thought a bit angry.

Sauske allowed the clones to rush around him in a circle with the real Naruto. Timing was everything for both boys now. As soon as, Sasuke was blocked in. All of the Naruto's made their attack. The senbon went flying from the fists of each of them and soon there was a cloud of smoke that completely covered where Sasuke was. When it dissipated. Naruto let out a low cuss word. He was had. Sasuke had tunneled underground and before Naruto could react. Sasuke returned the favor from earlier and slammed a foot into Naruto's back sending him to the ground. The force of the hit was just as strong and made Naruto play out the same reaction that his team mate had earlier. He was sitting up and clutching at his jacket. Despite the pain he was in, Naruto gave a small smirk at Sasuke.

"I-I see y-you liked what I did e-earlier h—h-huh?"

"To be honest, Naruto. It was all I could think of when I came up behind you. It was the most logical choice."

"Ah, ah I see. I-I'm rubbing off on you."

"Don't go around telling people that idiot. Then everyone will believe that idiocy is contagious."

Naruto tried to laugh but with the wind being knocked out of him it was proving to be not only hard to do but painful too."

Kakashi started walking over towards the two boys. The winner has been determined. Sauske was knocked down once. Naruto was on the ground twice. The winner was obvious to him. Takara obediently followed alongside their sensei smiling. She was just happy that there were no injuries in this fight.

"Nice work you two. Sasuke, you will be fighting Takara next, but first take ten minutes to catch up with yourself."

Takara stepped forward already sending healing waves of chakra in preparation of healing.

"Yes, let me heal both of you first. It wouldn't be a fair fight if you are already tired and I'm still fresh."

Both Naruto and Sasuke came and stood before their team mate. Takara raised both hands directing them at the chest of each of her brothers. Closing her eyes momentarily she focused her chakra. Then both of her hands began to glow with the green light of healing chakra. She was amazed that Sasuke was able to keep fighting even after such a hard blow. She quickly healed them. Replenishing their chakra levels. Kakashi stood and looked on at the healing while thinking.

 _Takara's profile speaks of a Kekkei genkai that is psychic in nature. It also says that this tiny girl possesses a massive amount of chakra. This is typical of a lot of clans carrying a Kekkei genkai. In battle, Takara is known to favor genjutsu. She is a close to mid-range fighter with excellent skill in both genjutsu and ninjutsu. The profile also went on to say that she has perfect control of her chakra which was why she was given the go-ahead to become a medic Nin. In conclusion, her profile said that within a few short years, Takara will be able with her Kekkei genkai and chakra to regenerate whole limbs. I can't even imagine that now. Right now she can rapidly regenerate cells that have been damaged in battle faster than any of the students at the academy. Tsunade was amazed at the girl's progress. I still remember her coming and telling Sensei and Kushina about this one day. She believes that Takara will be an excellent help in just a couple more years. It amazes and I will even admit scares me because she is only nine years old right now. There are others that can heal almost to that level but, they had to wait far longer before they could even get to a point of regenerating cell but never limbs. Takara will be able by the time she is twelve to either heal the body completely; or tear it apart with the knowledge and skills she will have in her arsenal. I will have to be careful and mentor her well. For that kind of power can go to anyone's head and cause more harm than good.'_

He then looked over at the two male students he was also responsible for and sighed and closed his eye.

' _Sasuke will also have to be carefully mentored as well. The Sharigan is no joke either. Once he becomes cognizant of the true abilities of the Sharigan and has fully mastered it. Sauske could become just as much a problem as Takara could. Naruto on the other hand, needs to be kept in check otherwise, he will become over confident and do more harm to himself than anyone else.'_

Kakashi opened an eye that showed a bit of weariness and concern. He saw his team looking expectantly at him. They really couldn't see much of his face but, already in the short time they have all been with him. They have learned to read his mannerisms and posture to figure out whether he was thinking or just daydreaming. It creeped Kakashi out. This was his first genin team and he never thought that they would learn to read him so well and so fast. Wanting to get past the feeling of awkwardness in a hurry. Kakashi raised a hand and making a fist of it. Brought the fist up near his masked mouth and made the obvious sounds of a person clearing his throat. This made his little band of followers even more eager to hear what he had to say. They knew he had been thinking about them. So what was Kakashi sensei about to say?

"Sasuke….Takara, I want you to begin your spar when you two are ready. Naruto, come with me. We will go and stand over by the tree line and watch them."

"Right." Naruto concurs then turns to look at his team mates.

"You two had better do your best. Sasuke no more daydreaming and Takara don't pee out here."

Sasuke snorted at the statement and Takara laughed a nervous laugh that made Sasuke and Naruto chuckle which only embarrassed the little girl. With a red face she immediately turned and went a little further into the field to take a stance for the upcoming fight. Sasuke followed her out making distance appear between them as he moved away from her. Their team mate and sensei started back for the tree line at a jog. Once everyone was situated, Sasuke made the first move.

Sasuke rarely ever started a battle with fire style. He preferred to start with taijutsu. It was a way of warming up and getting a feel for the mindset of his opponent. Whether or not they were over-confident or if they were scared or even as Naruto had said of him today. Were their minds somewhere else other than right there in the moment? Whatever it was, Sasuke could take full advantage of the emotional state of his opponent. However, Sasuke has fought Takara before and Takara is more like him. She rarely ever drifts off and is never fearful enough of any opponent to lose control and panic. So this is why Sasuke launched into phoenix flower jutsu immediately. He knew that she would have to counter his attack and hopefully if he could distract her long enough. He would be able to get in close from behind and knock her out and end this quick. The longer the battle went on the harder it would be to gain victory.

He found himself cursing mentally as she started fending off his attack.

' _It's times like these when I wish I had my Sharigan. Then I could be an even better opponent for her. I have won against Oddball, but it can also be said that I have lost to her too. Father would never approve of this happening.'_ Sasuke found himself thinking.

Takara was also having an internal monologue. She threw back at her team mate four shuriken laced with poison. A poison that was meant to slow Sasuke down but not kill him. She wanted to end the fight just as quickly as he did.

' _Sasuke isn't the kind that will give up easily. Both of my brothers have a never say die attitude. It's just one of the things I usually admire but right now I know for a fact that this trait they both share is going to be a pain in the butt. I need to end this quick or we could end up here all day.'_

Takara felt herself sighing even as she and Sasuke were both preparing their next attacks.

' _I should go with a genjutsu next.'_

" _Shit. Sis is going for genjutsu. MOVE, SASUKE, MOVE!_

Takara tried to get her brother entranced to believe that he was trapped in very deep mud up to his waist making it impossible to move. She was successful in getting him trapped, but she knew better than to celebrate just yet. She began to run swiftly towards him. However, Sasuke was strong enough to break the spell and move swiftly away to regain distance. He again used his fire release and created a huge fireball and launched it quickly.

Both Kakashi and Naruto were quiet and intently watching the fight. Both of them following each movement being performed by the combatants with a sense of eagerness.

"I think that my team mates are trying to finish this fight early, or at least this is what they both want anyway." Naruto surmised.

Kakashi didn't take his eyes away from the fight as he responded.

"I have to agree with you, kiddo. Sasuke and Takara are similar in their mind set. They take it seriously from the start and try to assess their opponents early on. Here they both know that they are determined and will be completely focused on the task."

"Oh, so you're saying that I don't take fighting seriously?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Kakashi now looked his brother in the eye.

"I'm saying that you have a penchant for wanting to show-off at times and that can get you in trouble."

This exasperated Naruto.

"Kakashi, I fight seriously especially when I'm fighting either the Bastard or Oddball. You can never let your guard down around those two and yeah, you're a Jounin and all, but you better watch your step around Sis. She will surprise you, if you let her."

"I'll be sure to heed your advice, bro."

They went silent again and continued to watch. It was now becoming apparent who the victor was going to be in this match.

By now both Sasuke and Takara were seeing the end of the match themselves. Takara had managed to dodge Sasuke's fire release attacks and countered with two kunai thrown with moderate force. She wanted to spin a genjutsu with the kunai making them look like there were six more so that Sasuke wouldn't be able to tell which ones were the real ones and the others just an illusion that would pass through him harmlessly. She didn't do it. Fear was the reason. Takara was afraid that her team mate would make a mistake in which ones were real and that would prove fatal. Her psychic abilities have grown recently and she had been working on a genjutsu that could be used with weapons. This particular attack she calls simply ' _blade trick'._

Sasuke saw that moment of hesitation in her just before she launched the weapons. Kakashi and Naruto saw it too. Sasuke was disappointed but, he understood why Takara had hesitated. Still, he wished that she would have followed through with it. It would have been a nice challenge and he was sure that he could counter it, but there was no time to worry about it. He quickly countered the weapons thrown. It was time to end this fight now. To do this, Sasuke needed to pull his team mate in close enough to switch to taijutsu. He began by throwing a smoke bomb to hide what he intended to do next.

Takara was forced to stop and assess the situation. In the meantime, Sasuke produced one clone of himself and using the earth style head hunter jutsu made it go underground. Then he sent rapid paced fire balls through the smoke where he was currently standing and then several feet away in another direction. He needed to keep his team mate distracted by trying to keep up with where he was within the smoke, so that she didn't notice the his clone's advance.

Takara stopped as soon as Sasuke threw the bomb. She had to quickly assess the situation. She knew that her brother was probably planning on way-laying her the moment she charged into the thick smoke. So this wasn't an option. She felt his chakra spike momentarily and then return to normal to only have it spike again and see fire balls coming at her at rapid speed.

' _These are a diversion. He doesn't want me to be able to pinpoint his exact location._ '

A clone of her own was produced and she decided to have the clone go first and find her brother. The clone would most assuredly be taken out as soon as it arrived; but it would allow Takara to know exactly where her brother was hiding within the smoke. The clone headed to where it believed that Sasuke was actually hiding. Takara figured that if the clone found him it would alert her when it began attacking. If the clone would not make the right guess or her brother had attacked before the clone. Then the sound of the clone disappearing would be heard not to mention the telltale sign of white smoke that all clones give off and immediately tell Takara that the clone found Sasuke's location.

The clone went to the right and threw a shuriken in the direction it thought Sasuke was. Takara could begin to see movement now within the thin vail of the fast dissipating smoke bomb. She could also see the clone and her team mate fighting. Sasuke had launched a rapid secession of punches as the clone made the mistake of getting in to close. It was no match for the barrage of fists and 'popped'. Takara saw its white puff of smoke against the light grey color of the smoke bomb that was now just about spent. It was only then that she realized that something was coming up behind her and it was moving fast. Takara berated herself mentally for the second time, as she made to turn and defend against her brother's clone.

' _I should have known that he would sent a clone after me. This is unforgiveable, but I will think over this more later. Right now I need to defend against and terminate this clone before my brother gets the drop on me.'_

Moving with only seconds to spare, Takara dodged the clone of Sasuke by mere inches. The clone had launched himself into the air its body horizontal with the ground. One knee was bend back while the other was stretched out in front of it to hit Takara. The clone missed and went passed her. It landed swiftly and elegantly like a cat upright and on both feet and was charging again. Takara made her move and went airborne. Straight up, Takara went and launched a series of shuriken at the clone. The clone dodged the attacks by whipping out a kunai and deftly sending away the metal weapons in every direction. An easy landing back to the ground and a launch of earth-style mud made the clone trapped as it tried to dodge being stuck and failed as, Takara was only a few seconds faster. She now threw a kunai that sealed the clone's fate. The weapon struck its target squarely in the forehead and the clone 'popped' instantly.

Takara looked around quickly looking for her brother. He had dispatched her own clone. So where is he? She turns around as she feels a presence off to her right. Sure enough there Sasuke stood. She also realized that they were much closer than she had anticipated. In her fight with his clone, Takara had forgotten a golden rule when on the battlefield. Always be aware of your surroundings and where you are within it.

Takara didn't have to time to wonder how the hell he got to her so fast. Because he was now showing her. It shocked her at the speed at which he could move. She had yet to master such a high rate of speed herself and now that she realized her own mistake all too late. There was no other option now.

' _I have tried to avoid this, but there is no getting around it now. Taijutsu it is then._ ' Takara thought as she prepared to defend against her brother's incoming attack.

Sasuke had leaped up and forward propelling himself at her in a high jump kick. He could have smirked as he nearly always did when he and Naruto fought, but with Takara it was different. Takara never bantered with him about being a better ninja than him. That was something that he and Naruto would do. Instead he smiled a small smile as he was coming now and saw the determined look in her eyes. She was throwing her arms up in a defense as he thought.

' _You fought well sis. You have certainly grown. I can honestly say that, you have earned my respect and Naruto's as well. You aren't like most of the girls that were in our class. You challenge both of us and make us strife to be better and I can see we do the same for you.'_

Sauske lands the kick against a well-placed set of arms that are braced together to stop the attack. An excellent block. However, Sasuke moves swiftly to counter with a spinning high jump kick with the side of his foot hitting the side of her head and knocking her to the ground.

The hit to the ground made Takara feel a little dizzy. Strangely she felt good about it.

' _I did my best and next time my best will be even better.'_

Kakashi and Naruto jogged up to the two teammates. Sasuke extended a hand to his sister who took the hand and was pulled up back onto her feet. Naruto got there first and immediately gave his sister a hug.

"You were really awesome out there, Oddball. I think you had Sasuke scared for a few seconds there before the bastard side of him took over near the end."

Sasuke didn't even try to deny it. He knew that he could hide his feelings from most people but not these two that stood before him now. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes I have to admit it, but don't either of you say anything to anyone about this or, I will have to spread something about you two that I know." Sasuke said teasingly.

Naruto was about to say something when their sensei came up to them in a slow walk. Kakashi allowed Naruto to outpace him to his friends and team mates and had slowed down to a walk. He wanted to replay the enter fight over in his mind one time. In order to be clear on what he told his students about their match. Now that he knew what he wanted to say he wasted no time about it.

"Sasuke that was some sharp thinking on your part at the end. Nice execution of the final round. Takara, you did well. You stayed in the fight and assessed accurately Sasuke's moves until that last round. You both need some work on a few minor things but over all a good match. Naruto, you also did well. I've already told you what you need to work on in the future."

Naruto wanted to ask the question that has been nagging him since they came out here to train.

"Yeah, you guys were great out there, but what I really want to know Kakashi is when are we ever going to train against you? I bet you would like to go at least hand to hand with each of us."

Kakashi snorted.

"Soon, Naruto but for now let's take a break and head into the village for lunch. Everyone did bring lunch money with them today didn't you?" Kakashi looks around at his students. "I don't want to have to pay for your meals every time, especially yours, Naruto. You don't eat a meal. You gorge."

Takara giggled at that. It was true though, her brother ate like a pig at times.

"Hey, hey now I don't gorge. "

"Then what do you call it, idiot?"

"I call it satisfying my hunger, but I don't gorge!"

"Whatever, just try not to draw attention to yourself when you eat today. People are always staring at our table and at you in particular."

Naruto couldn't even counter that one. People did like to stare at the table they would sit at no matter where they ate. He gave a defeated sigh and Kakashi gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as he said.

"Alright, team let's head on into town. I believe last time we did this it was Naruto that got to eat at his favorite place. This time it will be Sasuke's."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto shouts enthusiastically.

With that Team Seven was on the move and walking at an easy pace away from the training ground.

 _Seeing the Unexpected on Ninth Street_

An unexpected water main break at school made for an early weekend for Sakura and her three friends. Isamu, Fumiko, and Karoi along with Sakura had decided that this was a perfect opportunity for the girls to catch some lunch at their favorite restaurant and just hang out for a few hours before each had to head home and get an early start on homework. The final exams for the year were coming up and they wanted to unwind a little before the pressing need to return to studying came upon them once more.

They were heading towards Eighth Street. Once they passed this block they would be where they wanted to be. Ninth Street and that heavenly little café called the _Willow_. The food they served there was to die for and each of the girls salivated just thinking of their favorite dish they would soon have there. As they walked, the girls were completely oblivious to the crowds of people around them. They were far too busy chatting away as they made their approach.

"I can't believe that Tsubasa asked you out, Karoi. You of all people!"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean, huh?" Karoi angrily retorts.

"It means that we are all in shock that someone would find you attractive dear."

"Don't be a wise ass, Isamu. I'm just as good looking as you, you know."

"She doesn't mean on the outside, Karoi." Sakura interjected sympathetically. "You're just as pretty as any of the rest of us."

"Then just what do you mean, Isamu?"

"I mean that when it comes to manners, Karoi, you can be a bit of a….hm, how shall I say this? A bit of a bitch?"

Fumiko laughed out right at that answer and Karoi shot her a dirty look. This only made Fumiko shrug her shoulders while still laughing. Sakura decided to give her fuming friend a better and more diplomatic answer.

"Karoi, you tend to scare the opposite gender with the way you are so demanding and you tend to get a little bit pushy about having your way is all. You just need to remember to tone it done a bit and a lot more guys would want to date you."

"Damn and here I thought you idiots were my friends."

Karoi wasn't truly mad any more though and proved it by putting her hand to her forehead as if she were about to faint. Then she let out a giggle which made the others join in.

"I'm just messing with all of you. I know what you meant from the start and yes, Sakura, you're right. I do need to tone it done when I'm around the guys. Still, I think that if they can't handle my attitude than the hell with them. Tsubasa, has my respect so far because he isn't afraid of me."

"I don't think I will ever understand you, Karoi. You're just too weird." Fumiko says shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah and yet you still love me right?"

"Yes, you're my best friend. All of you are!"

 _Meanwhile…._

Heading in from the opposite direction was Team Seven. They had come from Blossom Street and turned onto Tenth Street. Like Sakura and her friends, Sasuke and his team were busy chatting their way towards Ninth. The difference was that Team seven would shoot beyond Ninth Street and head farther down towards Fourth from there they would turn right and onto Shuriken Avenue. The hotspot for shinobi and the more adventurous at heart among civilians.

Thus it was here that Sasuke was bringing his team for lunch. An area that surprised his team mates but not his sensei. Kakashi has been to Shuriken only a few times and that was to buy some gear he needed for different missions. Most of the time he frequented other shops closer to home. He has never eaten there either until, Itachi had taken him there. Itachi took him to a restaurant that served food from other lands. He was sure that, Sasuke was taking them to that same restaurant now. A place called _Western Star_ , if memory serves him right.

It was Naruto, who being completely ill at ease with the silence between he and his team mates decided that there would be enough with the silence and time for some talk. He wanted to know something in particular that was bothering him anyway since the match between him and Sasuke had ended. Now would be the perfect time to bring it up.

"Hey, Sasuke what were you spacing about during our fight?"

"None of your business."

"Ah, come on, Sauske don't be that way. What was so important?"

Takara also chimed in.

"Please, if you don't mind big brother? At the academy, you never let your concentration slip once. So I'm curious too."

Sauske sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. Looking down at his feet he began to answer.

"I was thinking of Itachi and what he was telling me yesterday about D-Rank missions."

"Really? What did he have to say?" Naruto said curiously.

"He explained to me the importance of them and I have to admit that once he did. I felt a little foolish for not seeing them same way much sooner."

Naruto became pensive as he said.

"My mother let me have the lecture too. I can't say that I liked it much but, she did have a point."

"What did she tell you Naruto?" It was a curious Takara that asked now.

"She said that if I ever wanted to follow in my pop's footsteps then I had better get the stick out of my ass and behave. People will remember the brat that gave them trouble over a simple mission and won't want me as their leader when I'm older. She said that they will say, I remember that kid and he didn't feel that helping me out was worth it. So why would I want him to be leader of this village? So he can ignore the very people that cry out to him for help?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders absent minded.

"What momma said made a lot of since though it stung a bit to hear her put it that way. What made it hurt even more was the way she said it. She sounded so sad like she knew from experience or something. I don't know, but I have decided not to be a jerk anymore about D-Ranks and just do them. I don't want to make her sad and say to people look at the ass I raised."

Kakashi perked up and reprimanded his charge.

"Naruto, language."

"Yes, Kakashi."

Takara was now curious about what Sasuke learned.

"What exactly did Itachi say big brother?"

"He said that D-Ranks teach through experience shinobi character."

Kakashi found himself nodding his head in agreement. He wanted Sasuke to tell more. There had to be more. Itachi learned the lesson from Kakashi after all. So Kakashi asks.

"Do you care to elaborate on this?"

Sasuke looks like it's a bother to him, but he complies.

"He said that missions at any level are difficult no matter how simple they seem on the order sheet. With D-Ranks it teaches us that clients and the situations they bring teach us to control our emotions. They teach us to handle both well and improvise when we need too. He said that in every mission there will be the unexpected and we need to be able to traverse these as easily as we walk up the side of a tree."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, he said that you can learn to throw a punch. You can learn battle strategies. You can learn powerful ninjutsu, but only working a mission can you learn from experience in how to deal with people and the situations that come with them. He said that D-Ranks help us to build the foundations to good shinobi character."

"Wow….that's deep. Go ahead, Itachi!" Naruto chimes in.

"Did you understand any of that moron?"

Yes, bastard I have. Don't start with me already."

Sasuke let out a chuckle and Takara did as well. This made Naruto then look over at Takara. He wondered if Iruka had anything to say about D-Ranks. It was a safe bet that he had said something if, Takara asked him about D-Ranks.

"Hey, Oddball, did Iruka tell you anything?"

"Yes, he did, Naruto. I didn't even have to ask him about D-Ranks".

This confession brought out laughter from her team and sensei. Takara blushed a little at the response but continued on.

"As soon as, he knew that I was about to go on my first one. He sat me down and lectured about it. I swear sometimes I feel like I'm at the academy still even though I graduated."

"You mean that you haven't gotten used to that by now? I'm shocked at you, Sis." Naruto replied with an amused look.

"Naruto, I could spend a lifetime with my guardian and never get used to that side of him."

By this time the team had reached Ninth Street and had started walking down the block. They were still chatting away. When they had passed a café directly across from them called the _Willow._ They never bothered to look across the street to their left. If they had they would have seen Sakura in what appeared as a trance like state and her friends standing there looking at her with worried expressions. They never were aware of the girls except for Kakashi. He had never met Sakura, but right now he was seeing something in her that made him understand that this was Sakura Haruno. The bane of Sasuke's life and the nemesis of Takara. When he was given Takara's profile from the Hokage, Kakashi had read about the constant friction between the two girls. He then made a beeline to Iruka since it was Iruka who had all his team in his class room through most of their years at the academy.

Needless to say, Kakashi wasn't happy with what he had learned and right now he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stiffen. There was that unmistakable love sick expression on her face as she watched Sasuke move along within the crowd. It was a look of pure desire mixed with a bit of adoration. It was making Kakashi's stomach twist especially since he knew of the girl's background. The love sick expression then morphed into pure hatred as, the pinkette's eyes shifted over to Takara. The bloodlust was there and that was it for Kakashi. His mind had been reading the expressions as if he were reading a book. He had read enough from this girl named Sakura. It was making Kakashi's blood to start to simmer as he thought.

' _This one could be trouble down the road from now. From what Iruka has told me about this Sakura, I need to keep a wary eye on my students. She may not be a threat to them herself, but she could certainly try and get help to do some serious harm to them. Unfortunately, there are people in this village that would help her too, if she asked. It's no secret that there some ninja that don't like the idea of Naruto or Sasuke becoming Genin. Give them any excuse and they will try and harm the two boys. I can see right now that Sakura still has an obsessive look for Sasuke yet, but for how much longer?. Olds* isn't a joke. People who have this illness can explode with rage and determination to kill a person that they once loved and now realize that they have been rejected by. It is also known that a person with OLDS can also potentially harm another person that is falsely or not, believed to have stolen the love interest of a person with OLDS. I believe the saying goes, if I can't have you nobody will.'_

These thoughts prompt action from the Copy Ninja. Kakashi doesn't say anything to his students; but makes a point to stand directly in Sakura's line of sight with a serious threatening look of his own. Normally, Kakashi would never do this sort of thing, but he was responsible for his students. He is also very close to two of them and the one he isn't is slowly becoming so. He will defend them against any threat even from a deranged twelve year old.

He gives Sakura his more menacing threat and is mildly surprised when the girl actually has the nerve to challenge him with an even more intense stare now meant for him. Kakashi answered by lifting the headband that covered his Sharigan. The red eye slowly spun taking into memory the look of this girl for future reference. The evil intent that the girl was now showing him.

The street across from him became temporarily empty of any other people. This is an opportunity for Kakashi. He allows the eye to work further by showing the girl the way he will kill her as, Kakashi spins a genjutsu just for the pinkette. Her friends aren't looking at him anymore but at the pinkette. The reaction he earns from her is a slight recoil but not the full blown fear that he would normally get from an opponent. This is as he fears. Sakura is in deeper with this illness than even she understands. Kakashi plays the scenario through one more time through the genjutsu. This time he gets exactly what he should have gotten the first time. He stands there staring her down for few more seconds; but he has made his point now.

Sakura somehow manages to come back to her senses and knows he means business, as she diverts her eyes sharply away from his. It is only then that, Kakashi turns away from her. Satisfied that his warning was received, he moves off while pulling the headband back down over his eye. He quickly catches up with his team. They hadn't even noticed that he wasn't still directly behind them the whole time. He catches a look back one last time at the girl to see that the trance she had been in was broken. Her expression is completely blank now. Even her eyes show no emotion. It creeps Kakashi out a little but, he says nothing to his team of the incident. They move on down the street and are lost within the crowd and from Sakura and her friend's sight.

Sakura's trance like state was broken and it is, Isamu that reaches out a hand and touches the pinkette's forearm to get her attention. In that moment, Sakura realized just what has happened and another shudder goes down her spine involuntarily.

"What the hell was that all about?" Karoi inquires while watching with anger at the ninja that was leaving with his team.

"Yeah, that masked ninja was creepy. Why was he looking at you like that Sakura? Do the two of you know each other?" Fumiko asks with a little fear in her voice.

"No, no we don't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to space out like that just now."

Sakura was trying internally to fight back against something that her friends couldn't see. Something that Sakura had become terrified of. _Inner Sakura_. Inside, Sakura is reeling from fear. She has just stared down a Jounin no less, with the true intend of killing him. It wasn't her that was doing the staring down either and that was what scared her even more. Because for a brief period of time, Sakura had lost control. Control that she had firmly come to believe that she had. Worse still, Sakura knew that she will replay this day over in her mind several times in the weeks and months to come.

They had just reached their destination when she swore she heard Sasuke's voice. The sound snapped her head around so fast in its direction. She was surprised to see him and even more so when she saw who he was with. What happened next happened so fast. A surge of pure joy at seeing her beloved and then having that followed by pure hatred when she saw the white haired girl. The girl that had been her nemesis for so long. In that moment of seeing the girl, Inner Sakura, made her presence felt and known once more. All the work Sakura has done to repress this monster undone in an Instant.

' _Look! Didn't I tell you all along that this would happen?_ The monster hissed angrily _. 'Didn't I? That bitch is walking next to OUR Sasuke! Sasuke belongs to us and as soon as, we were thrown out that bitch took her opportunity. All that bullshit about their just being like siblings was nothing but a lie, Sakura. WE MUST ACT NOW!'_

Sakura almost started to run across the street and tear into Takara with everything she had. She still trained at home and in secret. She had always told herself that it was just so that she could protect herself from hoodlums and worse but it became clear why she had really been doing the training. When she saw their sensei stand forth in front of her, Sakura could feel the rage growing. She could hear Inner Sakura screaming a violent scream of death and hatred for their new found enemy. Inner Sakura returned the glare with an even more violent one wanting the jounin to know that she wanted to kill him. He returned it and then some.

Sakura had never seen such an intense glare given by anyone. He had only a single eye showing and yet if the other would have been exposed to her, Sakura knew that this gaze would have terrified her even more. It was full of rage and desire to kill. She could feel Inner Sakura wanting to go to the next step which would have been to launch them across the street at them, but then the Jounin beat them to it.

For a brief moment but what felt like much longer than this, Sakura saw the man killing her in a most horrific and violent way. He was ripping out her intestine after first thrusting through her gut with a hand glowing with electricity. A move she has never in her life seen. She then realized that what she was seeing was actually a genjutsu because her friends, which she knew where right next to her on both sides weren't responding to the attack. She couldn't see them but she kept feeling their hands touching her trying to shake her out of it. It was then that she broke the genjutsu with the help of Inner Sakura. This also allowed Sakura to regain control of herself because of the fear that replaced the rage.

Sakura knew and understood that she had been under the spell of a genjutsu but what happened before that, she didn't have a clue. She had never seen a person exude the type of aura that was coming from that masked man. What she had been seeing was what is known as 'killer intent'. Sakura didn't know what it was called but there was no mistaking what it meant and Sakura swiftly diverted her eyes away as a cold shudder ran down her spine.

Isamu had thought that her friend was becoming ill when she saw the shudder and reached out a hand to gain her attention as, Sakura wasn't responding to her friends calling her name. They now began to form a semi- circle around her to try and protect her. They thought they needed to protect her from the creepy ninja. They didn't understand that what Sakura needed protection from was from something much more sinister than a ninja at any level.

For so long now Sakura has been able to keep the monster within her at bay. She had her doctor and her friends by her side and most important of all, her parents. They have been instrumental in Sakura being able to win this fight for so long, but she was slowly realizing that this premature and foolish of her now. The war was far from over and that it may never be over. She felt like crying when the voice that she hated to hear more than anything began to whisper with amusement at the back of her mind.

'Sakura, it's been awhile hasn't it? I know you don't miss me, but I promised you that I would never leave you. We want the same things always and the bitch that we despise most has put herself right where you always knew she would try and do. Soon, Sakura, Soon and I will be able to help you get what you want and if not. Then we will kill them together. You and I.'

Sakura shuddered like she was cold.

"Sakura are you okay? Maybe we should take you home instead?" it was Isamu again. Her voice was sounding worried almost scared.

"No." Sakura said it louder and harder than she meant too. "No, I don't want to miss out on this lunch date with all of you."

' _I need all of you right now.'_ She pleadingly thought.

"It was that boy again wasn't it?" Karoi demanded to know. I saw him with those other ninja. It was him again."

Karoi was still angry. Angry because she felt powerless. She couldn't stop the pain and sadness Sakura went through every time she saw or thought of that dark haired boy. She wanted to beat him up this Sasuke, but Karoi knew this would never happen not in a million years. So she slammed her foot at a slight angle at the ground. Her foot hit the ground with the heel of it still off the ground and dust went up. Sakura looked at her friend and seeing the anger and hurt on her friend's face for not being able to help her right now. It somehow gave Sakura strength. Strength she desperately needed right now. She placed a hand gently onto Karoi's left shoulder.

"Karoi, he didn't do anything. He was just walking down the street with his team. He, he didn't even see us. So it's okay. It is like I've told you before. He was never the problem. I'm the one with the problem remember? I'm the one that is sick, but I'm going to get better because I have you and Fumiko and Isamu. I'm going to get through this."

Sakura gave her a smile. The brightest smile she could give. Looking around at all three of them, she could see that this made them feel some relief. Fumiko then stepped and hugged her as she said.

"You're right Sakura, you will be alright because we will be here for you always."

 _A Call for a Meeting_

Several days has passed and it is now the first day of June. As if to herald June's arrival, a messenger hawk is flying swift and determinedly towards Konoha. The bird is carrying a messenger back pack made specifically for the bird. Around the bird's neck he is wearing an amulet given to him from his handler back in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Kumo was on the move. They had sent a human messenger some two weeks prior into the Land of Fire to meet up with Konoha. The man had come to the gates of an outpost along the northern border. When he was questioned by the sentries, the man told them of his errand. The sentries would not permit the messenger entry into the Land of Fire but, they said that they would pass along any message given. The messenger had been warned that he may not be trusted to go all the way in and if that was the case. He was to give the message and the package to the sentries and return home as soon as possible.

The sentries had let the messenger go and kept their promise. They deliver both the message and the contents of the package to the Hokage later that day. The Hokage first looked at the opened package and reaching for it, dumped the contents out onto his desk next to the message. An amulet with a thunder bolt was engraved into its crystal surface. The crystal itself was blue like the sky in color and the thunderbolt was silver. This amulet was sent along with the letter. The amulet meant that Minato will need to send a message back in response. The amulet will protect his messenger as it comes near Kumo's barrier shield. The amulet sends an identifying signal to the barrier's operators and thus allows the bird entry. The same thing can be said for how Kumo's messenger was able to gain entry into Konoha. Minato picked up the amulet and stared at it for a moment thinking.

' _I was beginning to wonder when the Raikage would want to meet. We've had intermittent communications but neither side has been truly ready to comment to anything yet. I guess the time has finally come.'_

He places the amulet down and then his eyes shift to the letter itself. The message was already spread out before him. It still showed signs of having spent the trip getting to Konoha being rolled up within the canister on the bird's back. The edges still curled up slightly as it lay on the desk. Minato picks up the letter and begins to read it.

 _Greetings, Lord Hokage of the Leaf_

 _I hope that you and your family are doing well. I have met with my advisors about a possibility that now would be a good time to meet up and discuss an alliance between our two villages and nations. I trust that your village is pleased with the gift we sent you some time ago? I do hope so. Takara Yoshida comes from a very prominent clan like the Hyuuga clan. I would also like to point out that the one called Orochimaru has been quite busy lately and I wish to put a stop to him and his plans before he starts messing around with my people. I believe that you feel the same. I have heard that some of your team has had a run in with the monster and it didn't go very well. The possibility exists that run-ins will increase in the future. There has been a delegation sent by the Sound to the Land of Earth. You and I both know what this means._

 _I hope that the gift we sent to you has been beneficial to your village. She should be at an age now were you can begin to see her potential. I hope she has helped you in seeing how sincere we are about not only this alliance but, also for the incident a few years ago with the Hyuuga clan. I deeply regret that decision that I made then, but I have no regrets about this alliance._

 _On the following page contains a list of possible meeting sites for you to choose from. If you like any of them than we will meet at the one you have chosen? If none appeal to you, Lord Hokage, than feel free to list your own possible choices for consideration. We shall only have one squad from our elite guard go with us to the location site and of course no one is to know about this other than you, advisors, and those going with you. I will do likewise._

 _Please let me know within the following five days. So I know whether my gut instincts are right or not about the timing of this meeting._

 _Raikage of the Cloud_

Minato placed the letter back down onto his desk. He brought his arms up onto the desk making his elbows bend and act as props so that his hands can fold under his chin with the fingers interlaced together. A pose taken of a man in deep thought.

' _Orochimaru has been a problem for this village for some time, but it hasn't been just us alone. He has been busy messy in people's lives wherever he goes. I do need to address this problem not only for the sake of my own village, but also because this doesn't bode well for us in the long run. Most people know that Orochimaru is from the leaf. It doesn't matter that he no longer wears our headband. He is listed in the Bingo book. Furthermore the Raikage is right. We need to make a move towards this alliance now. If the Sound is able to convince the Rock Village to join them in an alliance it will cause a shift in power. It may only be a slight shift but if, others decide to join in on Orochimaru's bandwagon. It can only spell disaster for those who chose not align with him.'_

Minato closes his eyes at this point. He rubs his temples trying futilely to stop a headache from coming on and the task is impossible due in part to the endless stream of thoughts that are concerning to him. After less than a minute of trying to ease the tension within his skull, Minato returns his hands back to their previous position under his chin.

' _The other point that the Raikage made in this letter makes me feel a little uncomfortable. Takara Yoshida, is on my son's team. This was in part my own doing. I couldn't see her getting a fair chance with anyone else any more than my son and his best friend, Sasuke. All three were destined to be on the same team no matter how I looked at it and having Kakashi be there sensei was the best choice for all of them including, Kakashi. Still, I haven't talked with Iruka about her since the incident that got Sakura Haruno expelled.'_

The leader of the Leaf leans back now in his chair and allows his arms the freedom to rest on the armrests of the chair. His eyes shift upwards toward the ceiling still in thought.

' _I have never been fond of taking people as gifts. This has never sat well with me and I have made sure that Takara didn't end up in the hands of some of my more eager doctors and scientists that were practically salivating to get their hands on her for research. Research. Sometimes I think that word is misleading.'_ He sighs and closes his eyes as he continues _. 'Minato, enough about this topic of science and ethics. You need to take a look at the second page of the letter and see what the list of options are. This meeting must happen and like the Raikage, I believe the time is now.'_

The Hokage had made his choice of sites and confirmed it with his advisors. They had agreed with his selection and a messenger hawk and been prepared for flight and sent out with a reply to the offer. Fast forward to now June first of the calendar year. The messenger hawk from Kumo was now nearing his destination. It hadn't been an easy flight. Only twenty miles out from his village and the hawk met up with two mated pair of wild hawks determined to protect their nest from the intruder. The messenger was swift and strong but so were these two and with protective instincts fueling their need to kill or chase off the intruder strong. The messenger nearly didn't escape the pair.

The fight with the two hawks was fast, furious and ended with the messenger having an eye shredded by a talon, but he was alive and he was now here. The best part was that he would be able to get help for his wound and much needed rest. The messenger was now well into the Land of Fire's territory. It would take another hour of flight before he reached the interior of the village. He continued his advance with strong wing beats. Whenever he could catch the air currents he would do so. This gave the hawk a chance to just soar and rest his wings from constant flapping. After a while the messenger sensed that he was getting close as, the amulet from the leaf village that he was wearing began to glow. Sure enough at ten miles out the invisible barrier that surrounds Konoha lit up briefly and went invisible once more the amulet around the messenger's neck had done its job of glowing brightly with the same signature pattern as the barrier. The barrier allowed the messenger entrance into the grounds of Konoha.

He moved faster now that he was close. Soon very soon now and he would finally be able to succeed in his mission and get help.

Itachi was heading to the Hokage Tower. The intense expression and determined movement of the young man showed that he had something to tell. Itachi had taken on the request of his clan Elders to report to them of his father's doings. He was having some trouble with getting the Intel due to the fact that his father didn't include him in everything that he did. Itachi had to do a lot of hustling around and keeping low at the same time. He has just finished speaking with the Elders of the latest Intel and now he was headed to the Tower. To report directly to the Hokage and give him the same news. He moved swiftly along the rooftops. The faster he got this done the faster he could head back home and to his studies of leading his clan. Itachi's father didn't know what his eldest was up too and Itachi wanted and needed to keep up the appearance of being a good son. As far as, Fugaku knew right now. Itachi was home studying clan rituals. Therefore Itachi needed to be quick with this report but also accurate as he had done at the secret meeting with the Elders.

A sharp piercing cry made Itachi look up while running. There over his head was a messenger hawk. The bird looked as if it was beginning to tire. Itachi's Sharigan investigated the situation for him. Magnifying and bringing the bird even closer into view. Itachi saw why the bird was showing fatigue. He had been in a fight most likely with another hawk along the way. The messenger gave another burst of speed and flew on passed him and Itachi didn't need to follow it to know where the bird was headed. He picked up his own pace. Maybe if he was lucky he would be able to learn of what news the bird had brought and from where.

Minato had just finished working out one of the plans for the village's agreement with Kumo when there was a knock at his closed door.

"Come in." He replied as he put the pen down and placed the papers back inside the folder.

Itachi walked into the office and closed the door behind him softly. He turns back towards his leader as he hears him say.

"Greetings, Itachi. What is on your mind?"

Itachi walks up and then bows respectfully before he speaks.

"Greetings Hokage, sir. I have come to deliver the latest Intel on my father and his group."

"Ah, I see. Come and sit and tell me the report."

Itachi obeys his leader and ambles over to the chair in front of the desk. Once seated he wastes no time and begins.

"Father and his second hand man, Yashiro have managed to convince one of the social elite to back them in their coup. The man's name is Eito Chiba from the central district."

Minato's face which up to this point held a pleasant expression now held a frown. The Chiba family was one of the strongest families within the leaf's elite. Worse, Eito had expressed displeasure in the past over the government's handling of different issues. He was a well-liked man and held up highly within the community. Minato found himself sighing.

"Has anyone else joined the group?"

"No, however there is some talk in certain circles that there may be others willing to join."

"What is Fugaku using to sucker these people into joining him?"

"The usual. He promises that they will be given a seat on the council and that they will also have the opportunity to increase their profit for their businesses. Once he has gained control of the village, my father will share his connections with them that are outside Konoha."

"I see. How far along would you say before Fugaku makes his strike?"

"It will still be a while yet. The reason is because he has to be careful about who he approaches with an offer. He also has us watching over his shoulder."

"Does he suspect you?"

"No, sir not yet at least and I will work hard to make sure that he doesn't' either."

"Good. Is there anything else I need to know about his operations?"

"No. Father is willing to work this one slow but steady. He continues to have pep talks with his group and to make sure that they are all still loyal to him."

"No one is weakening?"

"No, sir the bonds they feel with him are strong. They believe that he is right and that this is the only course of action that they can take."

"So then the efforts that the Elders of the clan have taken in trying to teach everyone what is at stake isn't working?"

"I'm afraid not. Those that believe in what the Elders say are standing firmly with them. Those that believe that my father is right are remaining loyal to the cause. They aren't willing to budge."

Minato leans back in his chair. His mind running over what he has been told. He then thinks of Sasuke and Mikoto.

"How are your mother and brother doing? He hasn't hit Sasuke yet has he?"

This question makes Itachi frown. The word being yet made the emotion show on his face and Minato found his own frown deepening.

"Father has been trying to play everything down. He still doesn't like my brother, but he has been trying to keep up this act that he wants to turn over a new leaf sort of speak. He is trying to get my brother to believe that he is changing and for the better. He knows that the Elders will come down on him very hard if, they learn that father has been abusing Sasuke. Vows that he made to them over the marriage with my mother aren't for show and even my father knows this. If he hurts her or goes back to harming Sasuke, the Elders will disown him from our clan. Some of those following him now are there because they think the Elders are just worried that father will become too powerful. They also believe that the Elders have grown soft and are willing to sacrifice the clan for convenience. They say that the Elders are trying to put a leash on father. They don't understand that the Elders can and will do more and if it is learned that Sasuke was being abused by father after their warning him. They will disown him and banish him from the clan."

"I see. I would-."

Minato is abruptly cut off by a knock on his door. He looks directly at the door and then at Itachi as he says.

"Itachi, remain here. I believe that a messenger as arrived from Kumo."

Another knock on the door. This time a little harder than before.

"Come in." Minato commands.

The door is opened and in comes a Chunin with a scroll in her hand. She stops when she sees that the Hokage already has company. She is quick to begin her apology.

"I'm so sorry sir. I did not know that you would have company so soon."

Minato waves a hand dismissively.

"It's quite alright. What do you need?"

"Oh, here is the letter from Kumo. The Raikage has accepted the site for the meeting."

The Hokage reaches out a hand to grab the scroll. The Chunin is quick to hand it over to him and then back away a step. Minato opens the scroll and sees a brief message has been written. He reads it quickly.

 _Greeting, Lord Hokage of the Leaf,_

 _I have received your request and after much arguing with my advisors. I have finally got them to understand that the site is a good one and I will be fine leaving with just my guard. I will see you in Tea Country at the site of Cider Springs on June Twelfth at nine O'clock in the morning._

 _I am sure that this will be only the first meeting. Then again who knows? We may be able to get everything settle in one go. I would like that very much. I look forward to seeing you than. Take care._

 _Raikage of the Cloud_

Minato rolls the scroll back and while he does so, he addresses the Chunin.

"Good job, Sorano and tell the deciphering team likewise. Also I understand that the hawk has been injured in getting here. Make sure that he is taken care of and send one of our own hawks back with the reply of it is confirmed. Tell him of his own messenger hawk as well. We will be letting the bird return home again as soon as he rested and well."

"Yes, sir."

The Chunin bows again and then turns and leaves swiftly. Minato looks again to the scroll as the door is closed before him. Itachi quietly waits for his leader to speak. He doesn't have long. After deliberating over something internally, Minato looks up at Itachi.

"Itachi….there is a good bet that your father will learn that a message has arrived. Can you dissuade Fugaku and his group that the message sent wasn't about the meeting? Fugaku knows that Konoha and Kumo are going to eventually meet over an alliance. I want to stall him for as long as possible, but being that he is the head of the military police there is no doubt in my mind that he will eventually learn of it. Hopefully the time he does will be the same time everyone learns of it too."

"I get it. You want the alliance to have already been made by the time father knows the truth of the matter."

"Yes, once it is done there will be no chance for him to try and stop the negotiations. Since they will have already happened. Well that's my plan anyway, but you know how hard it is to keep things hidden around here."

"I do, but don't worry sir. I have father believing that I will support him because of my brother. It has never been a secret between us just how much I care for Sasuke. As much as father hates him. He has been carefully trying to use that bond we have as brothers to keep me by his side. He really believes that I will support him in this farce of his. Because he is always telling me that he would never leave Sasuke without the clan. This said, father will not stop just because the alliance has already been made. There is no doubt that he will try to break it."

Minato nods his head in agreement. He knew the man they were talking about too. Fugaku won't be deterred that easily.

"I understand, Itachi. Once we have this alliance. The Raikage will come and help us even if we are in trouble from our own people. He will not allow the coup to take firm hold. IF that should happen then the alliance we made will be destroyed and Kumo will be on her own once more."

"Don't worry, sir. We will win against this and every other adversity that we are hit with. This is a village of survivors."

Minato smiles a bright smile.

"That we are, Itachi. You had better get going now. You don't need Fugaku's watch dogs telling him that you came here to see me unbidden."

"Right. I'll talk with you later."

Minato nods in agreement and Itachi gets up and bows. Then he turns and leaves closing the door softly behind him. Minato suddenly shifts gears in his mind.

'I need to know more about Fugaku's followers. Itachi has provided me a list of names of all the conspirators within the Uchiha, but now with Eito Chiba, climbing on board Fugaku's ship. I need to expand my knowledge of the other players in this game of insurrection. I also need to learn how Takara is doing. Kakashi has told me of her progress as a Konoichi, but I need to know how she is doing as far as fitting in amongst the civilians here. I can't show up at the meeting and be asked about Takara and her welfare. I will have to say that I don't know? Not an option here. I think it's time I called in Iruka.'

With that thought in mind, Minato hits the button on the machine that alerts his secretary of his call. The answering call is immediate.

"Yes, sir?"

"Eri, please send for Iruka. I need to speak with him right away."

"Yes, sir."

Minato leans back in his chair once more. He thinks of Orochimaru and the villages in the Land of Rice Patties that he has already infected. Then of the Sound heading for Earth Country and the Rock village. Finally of his family and of Fugaku's and sighs rubbing his hands over his face. Anger is slowly building deep within him due to his frustration. So much is happening and instead of Fugaku remaining his friend and ally as in the now seemingly distance past. Fugaku has managed to put himself in the center of it all.

' _All these things are happening in the world and you have to be the ass you are, Fugaku and cause us even more with all your bullshit. I am beginning to see the two of us moving ever closer to a day of reckoning and I would be lying if, I said that I wasn't waiting in anticipation for it.'_

* * *

Olds is Obession Love Disorder. You can read about it in healthline. _health/obsession_love_disorder#diagnosis._ that is the address. I'm sorry that I can't just link it for you. If the site fails to load just Google it. I'm sure you will be as shocked as I was at how closely Sakura fits the diagnosis.


	12. Life of a Genin Pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Life of a Genin Pt. 3**

Iruka made his way up to the fourth floor of the Hokage Tower. He had been summoned here and for the life of him, he couldn't say why. The Chunin that was sent to bring him wouldn't answer any questions. To Iruka, this was more than a little frustrating. It wasn't like he was expecting the man to give him the meeting himself. He just thought that at least he could tell Iruka something. The worst part was he had been pulled away from his students in the middle of the day. As he walked, Iruka smiled kindly to the people he passed on his way up. Some of them had seen him first and called out to him. This earned them a smile and a wave as the gentle instructor made his way to the top floor.

When he arrived on the fourth floor. The guards gave Iruka a brief nod of acknowledgement. For them it wasn't a greeting that they were giving him; but the permission to now enter onto the Hokage's floor. Iruka wondered briefly if these people of Anbu ever were cordial when they worked. Then he thought that maybe they barely gave people the time of day when they were off work. The walk down the corridor was filled with these kinds of thoughts until, he came to the secretary's desk. There all notions of whether or not Anbu were human at all ceased.

"Hello, the Hokage has summoned me here." He says with a smile.

"Oh, yes, Iruka….give me just a moment please."

"Of course."

The secretary turns slightly and hits the intercom button. Leaning forward a little she speaks into it.

"Hokage, Sir, Iruka Umino is here as you requested."

"Excellent. Please send him on in, Sadashi."

"Yes, sir."

"Iruka, the Hokage is ready to see you."

"Thank you."

Iruka then makes his way passed the secretary and down the hall. The Hokage's door is before him as the office is directly at the end of the corridor. There is a brief knock and Iruka could hear the words to come in and does so. Once Iruka walks in to the room. He finds the Hokage pouring over a file that is laying out on his desk in front of him. The man looks up and gives Iruka a smile.

"Greetings, Iruka. How are you doing?"

"Fine sir. Thank you for asking. If you don't mind me being so blunt. May I ask what this is all about? I was pulled away from my students."

A brief chuckle slips out of the Hokage as he gestures for Iruka to take a seat.

"Certainly, but first I would like for you to come and take a seat. I assure you that you aren't in trouble or anything like that."

Iruka felt a sense of relief wash over him at those words. He didn't know why of this either. He wasn't the kind of person who tried to hide things or be deceitful, so this feeling baffled him. It seemed that life was being a mystery today to Iruka. He went over and sat in the chair in front of the Hokage looking expectantly at his leader to begin.

Iruka….I'm going to let you in on something. Something that no one else is allowed to know. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

' _Okay, so I'm not allowed to repeat what is said here. This conversations isn't starting out well from jump.'_ Iruka thought feeling concern brewing within.

I'm sure that you are aware of how your charge, Takara came to be here in the Leaf?"

"Why yes sir. Takara herself has said as much to me."

A frown graced the Hokage's face. Another red flag went up in Iruka's mind at seeing his response. It got worse with the Hokage's next words.

"Takara knows only what they of the Cloud have told her to believe."

' _Oh, shit.'_

"I'm not sure that I'm following you sir."

"Iruka you have been told that Takara was sent here because her mother wanted to honor her daughter's wishes to become a medic ninja and the best medics come from the Leaf. Right?"

"This is right sir, but Takara says that the Raikage wanted to her to become a medic; but she had already decided herself that she wanted to do this long before the Cloud got involved."

"I see. What if I told you that it was a lie?"

Iruka was becoming more and more concerned with each word that was coming from his leader's mouth. He couldn't see Takara being a liar. So that meant one thing.

"Sir are you telling me that Takara was sent here by the Raikage for a different reason?"

He wasn't sure that he wanted the Hokage to answer this. He felt anxious all of a sudden but kept his cool.

' _This is going to bad. I just know it."_ He thought worried.

Unaware of the instructor's thoughts the Fourth answered in a solemn expression.

"Fifteen years ago, the Raikage made a mistake. He had sent a team of elite ninja here to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga. The mission fortunately for us failed, but there were some nasty repercussions that followed and left both nations not speaking to each other for a while. That was until, Orochimaru began moving about through all five Great Nations and trying to set up his own hidden village in one of them."

The Hokage paused as he looked back down at the file he out in front of him. For the first time since entering the room, Iruka noticed that it was a profile of a very young ninja. He found it hard to swallow as he looked at the picture and saw his young charge's face smiling a small shy smile.

'Takara". He said aloud.

The Hokage glanced up at Iruka when he spoke and saw that the instructor was looking at the profile picture of his charge. He could see the concern and worry that was etched into Iruka's features. The Fourth didn't want to cause Iruka stress but he needed to be warned of what was coming.

"Iruka, when we sent over Hiashi's brother in a deal to keep peace. A lot of people from the leaf were offended. In fact, they are still offended. The idea of the Cloud wanting to seek an alliance with us is preposterous to them. Many of them say that the Cloud can't be trusted. That they only want to seek out a cause for war. However, this alliance isn't a one sided coin."

The Hokage closed the file and leaned back into his chair comfortably as he continued to speak. Iruka had closed his eyes at the same moment as he continued to listen to the Fourth speak.

"We also want this alliance with the Cloud. The reasons for this are simple enough. We want something more than temporary moments of peace because of a mutual crisis. If Orochimaru gains a treaty with the Rock village; it will mean that one of the Great Nations will soon be under attack. There is no doubt in the minds of my counsel nor myself which nation will fall first and we won't be alone. Once the Leaf falls so will another and then another until we are all under his rule."

The Fourth looked up from the file and into Iruka's worried eyes as he said.

"Thus, Takara was sent here as an appeasement for the past mistake of trying to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga. The Raikage believed that sending a child that was also from a prominent clan that held a Kekkei genkai was a fair and even trade for this alliance as well as an appeasement for his past mistake. She is also a gift to this village in good faith towards the alliance between us. I know that you understand what this means in reality. "

Iruka felt himself get angry and before he could even think to stop what was about to be said. It flew out of his mouth unfiltered.

"Yes, I do, sir. It means that Takara's life doesn't mean shit to the people that sent her here as long as they get their damn alliance." Iruka replied with bitterness.

He looked away from the Hokage afterwards and stared out the window off to the Hokage's right. He knew that he shouldn't have said it that way, but Iruka was never fond of children playing the role of a sacrificial pawn, or in Takara's case, as a living test subject. The Hokage stared at his subordinate for a moment taking in his demeanor.

"Iruka, I'm sorry that I have upset you, but you know that I will never allow any medical or scientific research to be done on Takara. Even the Raikage himself hasn't been thinking along those lines per se."

This calmed Iruka a little as he did believe his leader. Takara hasn't been ordered to go before a medical or scientific team for study in all the time she has been her so far.

"Sir, you do realize though that once the village learns that peace talks with the Cloud are being taken seriously and have even begun. It won't take them long to put two and two together and figure out the real reason why they have a child from the Cloud living in their mist. There could be serious backlash from not only the public but also from fellow ninja as well. I'm very concerned for my young charge's life."

"I'm aware of that fact, Iruka and I promise you that Takara will have twenty-four hour Anbu protection seven days a week. The villagers nor any disgruntled ninjas will be harming her any time soon, which I promise you."

'Well that's good to know, but I wonder what should I be doing to prepare Takara for what is coming?' The thought scurries quickly across Iruka's mind.

"Thank you sir. I am grateful for your thoughtfulness. So what do you need for me to do?"

"I have summoned you for information about Takara. How is she fairing in this village so far? I know of how well she is doing as a ninja. I have my son and his sensei to tell me that much, but what I don't have is how well Takara is doing in terms of functioning within this village when she isn't with her squad."

Iruka scoots a bit to the edge of his chair now. His hands become animated as he begins to explain.

"Well sir, Takara does go out on her own more now than when she first came here. Back then she wouldn't go anywhere unless I was with her. I can honestly say that she did feel overwhelmed at first. Then after she started to make friends at the academy. Takara began to become more confident. The people that we frequently see in our daily routine have grown to like her very much. This too has been a confidence booster for her."

Here Iruka pauses for a moment as a mental image of a smiling Takara seated at the lunch table with her new best friend Hinata came to mind. The Hokage tilted his head slightly in curiosity at the sudden reflection.

"Iruka?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, it's just that a mental picture of Takara with her first real friend came to mind. It's kind of ironic in a way sir."

"How so?"

"Well, Takara's best friend is none other than….Hinata."

"I see."

 _A Captain Ponders_

It is now June fourth of the calendar year. Thus it has been three days since a messenger hawk flew into Konoha. Most of the village didn't know of the hawk's arrival and those that did were careful not to say anything about it. This was upsetting to some folk. One of them being the head of the military police. Fugaku was getting more and more irritated by the day. He had only learned of the hawk two days prior and no matter how hard he has tried to unravel the meaning of the bird's coming. Fugaku has yet to learn anything. This was particularly infuriating because he was the Captain of the military police. It was his job to know what was going on in his own village. Whatever it was, Fugaku had to find out. Right now the military police captain was walking at a quick pace to the secret meeting place of his followers.

Several clansmen greeted him as he passed them along the way. Fugaku gave them the necessary nod of acknowledgement but didn't bother with any verbal greetings. Some of the clan Fugaku wouldn't even bother with greeting at all. He knew the people that were firmly in his camp and those that were completely against him and the remaining members that were content to just stay out of the whole thing and see what will happen. In his mind, Fugaku thought this last group were nothing more than a bunch of cowards. They would never stand for anything and would fall for everything that came along. He berated them vehemently in his mind as, he shifted from a fast walk to a jog. He needed to get to the meeting quickly.

 _Meanwhile…._

Out in the family's backyard training area, a training dummy was being hit repeatedly with strong controlled kicks. Each kick made the dummy bend in toward the object kicking it, before returning to its previous position. The person abusing the dummy was working on his kicks and doing so on auto-pilot. Sasuke needed to train. His team was off today, because Kakashi was needed to aid a chunin team that had landed themselves in trouble while on a mission. The call had come late at night and Kakashi was forced to leave without much of a notice to his team. It was a clerk of the council that came and told both Naruto and Takara of the news. As for Sasuke, Itachi had knocked on his bedroom door at six in the morning to tell him. Sauske wasn't surprised. This sort of thing happens. He figured he would just have to train alone today.

He knew that his father would be heading out and that was fine. Sasuke hated an audience when that audience was his father. So he had decided at that point, that after eating breakfast. He would go out in the backyard to the designated training area of the yard for much needed training. He knew that he would be done before his father would come home for lunch, unless, Fugaku had something come at work. Then he wouldn't be home until evening.

Sasuke didn't know which way it would go and he wanted to make sure that he was done either way. That said, he wasn't prepared for the shock he got this morning when Fugaku came out of his room on hearing the boys. He had said a few words to Itachi, which was expected. However, what he hadn't expected was his father's offer to go fishing with him tomorrow. He reasoned that, Kakashi wouldn't be due back for another day or so and this would be a rare opportunity to bond, or this was how his father had put it.

' _I can't believe that father has asked me to go fishing. All the father-son outings in this house as always been with Itachi. I was never included, but things have been going well now for some time. Even more amazing than the day out is the fact that he acknowledges me as a ninja never mind the fact that I'm just a Genin. He is at least acknowledging me. If this had been before the promise he made to treat me better. Being a Genin would have meant nothing to him. He would have said, 'So what, Itachi is in Anbu or something like that.'_

The dummy receives another kick this time to its left side now. The change from one leg to the other barely noticed by Sasuke, as he continues on with his training and his monologue within.

' _I wonder what Naruto and Takara will be doing later today. Maybe I could see if we could hang out and possibly spar perhaps? Whatever we do I better see if mother will allow me to leave the district. I'm glad father has lifted the rule that I have to have someone go with me into the village now. Still, I wonder where father and Itachi went this morning. Father didn't seem all too pleased when clansman Uri came to see him. Whatever he told him changed his mood a bit. I can't say that he was angry, but he was definitely upset about it. Wonder what is going on?'_

Sweat slid down into Sasuke's right eye and burned as soon as it got in there. This made Sasuke stop his internal dialogue long enough to swipe at his eye and then over his forehead to remove the offending bodily fluid. The kicks didn't pause however, not even when Sasuke wiped his brow. Once he had relief the monologue continued. This time he thought of his brother.

' _Itachi is never happy when father is around now that I think about it. Father is always wanting him to go places and do things that I can tell that, Itachi doesn't want to do. For all the praise and adoration he has received from father over the years, big brother, isn't happy. I've been so focused on my own life and how father treated me that I didn't even notice how things really are between Itachi and father. Maybe I should talk to father about this tomorrow?'_ A snort issues from him unbidden at the absurdity of his question _. 'Be real Sasuke. You trying to advise father about anything will be thrown back in your face faster than you can blink. Still, I feel that something needs to be said but how?'_

Another kick struck the dummy before it could even straighten back upright again. Sasuke saw his mistake immediately. The foot is dropped to the ground.

"Slow down. You're letting your emotions to rile you into screwing up the pacing." He advices himself aloud.

He re-positions himself and takes a deep breath before starting the repetitions of kicks with his left leg again. He concentrates on the movement and how it should feel as he strikes the dummy. However, Sasuke continues to think of his brother and how he could help him.

 _Itachi Speaks his Peace_

Fugaku made his way to the secret underground bunker that was designated as the hidden meeting place for his followers. For years the bunker served as a weapons depot because of its rather large size. After the last Great Ninja War the bunker was decommissioned and more importantly was no longer in use. It also sat on Uchiha land which made it the perfect place to have these clandestine meetings. Upon arriving, he made his way down the long dirt pathway that made up the cave floor. Every few feet there would be two torches lit on either side of the wall. Evidence that, at least some of his followers were already here waiting. When he made his way to the very end of the corridor. There was a very thick door confronting him. Fugaku walked up to it and gave three consecutive knocks then a pause and then one more solid knock on its wooden surface. A simple code for the others on the other side. A metal slat slid open that was at eye level and Fugaku saw the eyes of a clansman peering out at him.

One look at who had knocked and the doorman opened up and pulled the door back allowing the clan's head entrance into the now filled room. Fugaku gave a nod to the doorman and stepped further inside and looked around him. Everyone was here and more importantly, Itachi was here and seated on the small homemade platform that was at the back. As Fugaku walked, people moved out of his way like a parting of a river. Once he made it to the platform, he climbed the three steps up onto its surface and again gave a nod towards his son. Itachi politely returned it. Fugaku then turned to face his followers who were all standing in a solid mass in front of him.

"Greetings my fellow clansmen. You are probably wondering why I called this emergency meeting. It is simple really. Three days ago a messenger hawk had arrived. Why this messenger was sent I do not know but, I believe that it has to do with the Hidden Cloud village."

Immediately there was a rush of human voices muttering amongst themselves at this statement. Itachi wanted to shake his head just because of the speed at which news travels. People clearly didn't have anything better to do with their time than to gossip and pry into other business that wasn't theirs. He looked over as he saw out of the corner of his eye the movement his father made with his hands as he motioned for everyone to quiet once more.

"Please don't be alarmed. We will overcome this situation with patience and logic." He turns towards Itachi, as he says. "My son has been to the Hokage tower recently perhaps he can shed light onto the matter."

Fugaku was motioning for Itachi to stand and the way he was looking at him, Itachi knew that his father had learned somehow of his visit with the Hokage. He couldn't say he was surprised. Sometimes the best way to hide something is to do so in plain view. He had made it no secret that he was going somewhere that day the hawk flew into Konoha. Itachi hadn't announced his going there, but he didn't try to hide it either. As far as, Fugaku thinking he knew anything well this is where the hiding part would come in. Itachi stood and prepared to speak a lie that he had only just minutes ago put together.

"Greetings Clansmen, father is right. I did go to the Hokage tower that day. However, things aren't what they seem. The message that the hawk brought was from one of our shinobi on a mission. He was requesting back up. I assure you that the message wasn't something else."

"How do you know this? Did the Hokage allow you to stay in his office when the message was brought to him?" A man in his mid-forties and standing at the front of the crowd asked.

"Yes he did."

"Then explain to us why you went there in the first place. "

' _What. The. Hell.'_ Itachi mentally yelled.

Itachi wanted to hit the man but kept himself under control. As his mind supplied to him with a warning.

' _You did say yourself that they were nosey fuckers.'_

Itachi resigned himself to answering the man's question.

"I went on behalf of my little brother. I wanted to learn how he was faring and if he was being treated fairly on his team. "

The clansman bought the line easy enough and so did everyone else in the room. They all knew and felt that Itachi was way to caring for that boy loser. Fugaku could agree with them about Sasuke, but with the message part of his son's statement. He wasn't sure that it was truth. Something kept nagging at the back of his mind that things just weren't right. The problem was that Fugaku had no way to prove it. So he decided to keep quiet about his doubts to his followers; until he learned what the truth really was.

' _I will look into this farther. I still think something is going on. Minato, that bastard, could have somehow told the decoding team of my son's presence with him in the room and warned them not to tell the real reason the hawk was sent here. Either way, I will continue to look into this.'_

Satisfied with this answer for himself, Fugaku makes to speak to his followers.

"It would seem that it is a false alarm that I have sounded concerning the hawk, however, I do want everyone to keep their eyes peeled and their ears open to hear anything that might lead to the Cloud trying to form this alliance. I don't have to remind all of you that the Raikage has sent a gift to this village some time ago. At some point, he will want to start discussions of making this alliance happen."

A woman now speaks up within the gathered crowd.

"I have to agree. It seems highly unlikely that the Cloud would continue to wait for a response from the Leaf indefinitely. They will seek out a response even if, the Leaf isn't ready to give one yet. It truly has been a while. They must be getting ready to do something soon."

An older man now interjects his thoughts.

"Yes, the Raikage is a shady individual known for his cunning as well as his temper. His patience with the Hokage must be on the way to wearing thin by now."

Fugaku sighs a mental sigh of relief before saying.

"Exactly. That's why I was so certain that the message sent this time was from him." Fugaku interjected. "This is why I want all of us to be on the lookout for anything that means the Cloud is on the move. We need to know as soon as possible. I don't have to tell you what this will mean if, these two men get together and begin talks of an alliance. It will make our mission even more difficult and in danger of failure."

Another man steps forward in the crowd and voices his concern.

"What do we do if we aren't successful at stopping this alliance? What then?"

Fugaku nods at the man before he answers him.

"We will have to undermine it somehow. We need to get them fighting among themselves. Once that happens it will be much easier for us to move to the next step."

"Okay so what about the Cloud? Even if we can do this and make these two become enemies. What will happen once we manage to overthrow the Konoha government? Will the Raikage acknowledge us as the new government and ally with us, or do we find ourselves instead fighting him off as well?

"Yeah, what he said. I mean we take over I don't expect the Leaf will be happy with us either. How will we get them to do as they are told?" The man in his mid-forties interjects.

Fugaku shows his clan the utmost in patience as he answers.

"The shinobi of this village will fight for this village because they have an invested interest to do so. Most of them have families and or friends here. They will want to protect them from the Raikage and his shinobi and feel that they can take us on after the Cloud has been defeated. However, by that time I will be ready to implement the next phase of my plan."

"Which is?"

"Brainwash them all with genjutsu. Our Sharigan is powerful enough to do this task."

-"But how will we-.

Fugaku smirks as he cuts the man off.

"In due time my clansmen. I will reveal all in due time. I just want you all to remember that for now we need to focus on the task of seeking out any information that spells an alliance with the Cloud Village. We need to focus foremost on this task and everything else will be revealed in its time."

Everyone looked extremely pleased with their leader. The only one that wasn't was Itachi. Upon the young man's face was a blank look. One that he forever showed to these people so, that they would never suspect what his true feelings were. However, deep within Itachi was concerned and even a bit of anxious.

' _There is no doubt that father has already figured out how to brainwash the masses. I also don't doubt that he will kill them all and start over in this village. He wants to set this village up to be an Uchiha only village. His arrogant belief that we are the strongest and most superior clan will end up destroying us. A person can have pride in who and what he is, but when he thinks that he stands alone as the ultimate in perfection. It is pure madness that will get him and his followers killed. There is no way that our clan can successfully defend against an invasion of another of the hidden villages should they get wind of what could possibly happen here. Father has lost his damn mind if, he believes this nonsense.'_

As for Fugaku's followers, they took far less time analyzing what had been fed them. They began to cheer and applaud their leader with much enthusiasm. Fugaku moves a little closer towards the edge of the platform as he reveled in the praise of his clan. What he says next sends a cold shiver down Itachi's spine as, he hears his father confirm what he has just deduced in his mind. The man stands boldly and says.

"They will either bend to our will or I will kill their loved ones and destroy this village. Follow me or die. These are the only two options I intend to give them."

 _An Outing to the Movie_ _Theater_

Sasuke had trained hard and well for three hours before returning to his room to get a change of clothes and a much needed shower. It was only after he had showered and dressed did he realize that no one was home except for him. The house was far too quiet which was puzzling to him. It was lunch time now and Mikoto would have been working away in the kitchen preparing a good nourishing meal for her family. So this made the cogs in Sasuke's mind turn feverishly trying to supply him a reason for the silence.

' _I wonder where mother is. She didn't say that she was going anywhere today, but it isn't as though she needs to tell me where she was going. Perhaps she needed something at the store in order to make lunch?'_

This thought he muses as he begins to walk down the hall towards the front of the house and to the living room. Upon arriving at the threshold, Sasuke looks around and calls out.

"Mother? Are you here?"

' _No answer._ ' He surmised to himself.

So he calls out for his father

"Father are you home?"

Silence was again all he heard. Sauske heads for the kitchen. If no one was there to make lunch there was no reason why he couldn't fix himself something. He heads for the refrigerator and while he does so his mind is also ambling along with a possibility as to why his father hasn't come home for lunch.

' _Well father not being here isn't too surprising. After all, he is the head of the police. Maybe he had gotten tied up in something important there?_

Sauske reaches the door and pulls it open. Itachi comes to mind now as he rummages through the refrigerator looking for things to make a sandwich with.

' _Itachi left before father this morning. He wasn't happy when he left. Something is wrong.'_

Sasuke stops rummaging at this noted observation. His left hand was about to grab a plate of sliced deli meats covered in plastic wrap. A frown appears as Sauske remembers his brother this morning.

' _What could have happened? When Itachi came to my room at six this morning to tell me that my team wasn't meeting today. He wasn't looking upset. He was his normal self then. Whatever it was that did get him upset happened later_.'

The forward motion of his left hand resumes now and he grabs the platter. Body now on auto-pilot, Sasuke moves towards the table with the meat. At the time the platter is placed down on the table, Sasuke's mind has come up with his first clue.

'Father. Father had gotten up as well. He too heard the knock at the front door, but Itachi beat him to it. Looking back on it now, I remember that father had opened his bedroom door and started to come out just as I answered the knock on my own door from Itachi.'

Sasuke's pace began to pick up around the kitchen as if, trying to keep pace with his mind.

' _I closed my door after speaking with my brother thinking that I could catch one more hour of sleep since my alarm was set for seven. Father must have intercepted Itachi trying to go back to his own room to try and do the same thing. This must have been when father had said something that upset my brother.'_

By the time he had reached a conclusion, Sasuke realized that he had also had finished making his meal. He was standing at the table with a bottle of water in hand while on the table was a sandwich. Satisfied that he had a meal and an answer to his brother's demeanor. Sasuke sat down and began to eat. This didn't stop his mind from continuing its busy monologue.

' _Father and Itachi's relationship has truly soured. I remember when things were much different. Then again things were a lot different for me too. I've been so caught up in my own problems with our father that I never really paid much attention to Itachi's problems.'_

The thought makes Sasuke pause a moment. The sandwich he was just about to take another bite from was posed just mere inches from his mouth.

' _I'm sorry, Itachi. I should have been paying better attention. I promise to do better and try to be there for you just as you have been for me all this time.'_

Sasuke decides to put the topic to bed for now and moves the sandwich to his mouth and takes a bite. A relieved growl comes from his stomach just as the second bite makes its way there. A snort involuntarily comes from Sauske in response. He continues to eat and his mind shifts from his brother to his best friend.

' _I wonder what Naruto is up too. I bet he was having a fit over the cancellation of training today. Kushina probably had to smack him upside the head first thing this morning.'_

A smirk spread across his face at that thought. He knew that Naruto could be a handful whenever things surprised him in either a good or bad way. Kushina, always had to be on her toes when it came to her energetic son. A smile replaces the smirk as Sasuke thought of the red haired Jinchurriki. He admired his own mother because of her courage and strength but also for her kindness and devotion to her family. The same feeling came over him when Sasuke thought of Naruto's mother, but with Kushina, it was also because she was able to overcome the prejudice of so many people to become the woman she is.

The lunch now finished. Sasuke decides that it would be a good time to call over at his friend's house and see what he was up too. Maybe they could hang out this afternoon. He reaches for the cell phone that he had carried out from his bedroom in his shorts pocket and dials his friend's number. He hears the cell begin to make the call while he gets up and takes his plate to the sink. Three rings later there is a familiar female voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Namikaze residence. Kushina speaking." Kushina replies cheerfully.

"Ah, hello, Mrs. Namikaze this is Sasuke, is Naruto home now?"

"Oh, Sasuke hi! Yeah he is here just give me a second."

Sasuke could hear a muffling sound and knew that it was Kushina trying to cover the mouth piece of the phone so that he wouldn't hear her calling for her son. It proved to fail however, as only a small part of her hand was actually covering the device. Sasuke figured that she was looking away in the direction of wherever Naruto was and didn't realize her mistake. It proved to be amusing to say the least.

"NARUTO, PLEASE COME GET THE PHONE. SAUSKE WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU."

Sasuke had to pull the phone away from his ear even though he knew that Kushina had moved the phone away from her mouth before yelling for her son. He couldn't help but let a chuckle out. It turned into full blown laughter after what he heard next.

"HEY, MOMMA, TELL SASUKE I'M ON THE TOLILET AND JUST WAIT."

"NARUTO, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ON THE TOILET WHENEVER SASUKE CALLS OR COMES OVER?

"WHAT CAN I SAY? THE BASTARD MOVES ME.

"DAMN IT NARUTO. LANGUAGE. DO YOU WANT SOME HAND SANITIZER?

Naruto thought about saying, _"Yes, after I have finished crapping",_ but he knew that his mother would get the bottle and practically ram the whole thing down his throat just for being a smart ass. So the usual meek answer came out instead.

"No, Momma. I'm coming."

Sasuke listened to the whole exchange with pure amusement. He could never see such a scene playing out at his own house and that's part of what made this whole thing funny to him right now. He had placed his own hand over the mouth piece of his phone so, that Kushina couldn't hear his laughter while he listened to them. There was no need to place the phone back against his ear as he could hear them quite well without doing so, but now he moved the phone to his ear once more while removing his hand away from the mouth piece. The laughter dying away to a very amused tone when he listened to Naruto answer the phone.

"Hey, Sasuke what's up?"

"My, my, my, Naruto, you do know that, you could probably make a commercial for toilet paper or toilet bowel cleaner."

"Ah, cut the crap, bas- I mean Sasuke. What has made his highness decide to call me eh?"

"If I'm a king than you are the jester."

"Sasuke."

"Aright, I just wanted to know if you want to hang out for a while."

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know maybe just hang at your place?"

"Hm…I don't know about that, I mean I wanted to get out of the house for a while."

"So….do you have a place in mind then?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of picking up Oddball and going to see that new movie at the matinee. Sounds good?"

Sasuke mulls over it a whole three seconds and then answers.

"I'm in. I'll be over at your place in a few minutes."

"Great. I'll call sis in the meantime and make sure that she wants to go with us."

"Alright catch you in a few."

Sasuke hits the end call button on the phone. After closing his cell and placing it back in his pocket, Sasuke went and grabbed a pen and some paper. He knew that his mother would worry when she came home and he wasn't there. So he wrote the note telling her where he was and placed the note under a magnet on the refrigerator door and left the house.

Naruto hit the end call button on Sasuke and then began punching in the number for Takara. Once he hit the send button the phone immediately began its dialing of the number. The phone rang twice before it was picked up by Takara.

"Hello, Umino residence, Takara speaking."

"Heeeey, Oddball! You already know who this is calling."

Hi, Naruto. What is happening?"

"Sis, Sasuke and I are going to go see that new movie that is out at the matinee. Do you want to come with us?"

"That sounds like fun, yes I would like to go too."

"Good. Sasuke and I will stop by your place and pick you up. Be expecting us in about ten minutes?"

"I promise to be ready."

"Alright then catch ya in a few."

Naruto ends the call and turns to head for his room. He needed to grab his wallet, but as he turned and started to move. He abruptly stops again frozen in mid-stride. He was so caught up in his conversations with his friends that, he had forgotten his mother was there in the living room too. He couldn't help feeling a little sheepish at the moment. His mother only smiles back at him as she asks to confirm that her son was heading out.

"Naruto, I take it that you and your friends are going out?"

Naruto now relaxes from his tense pose. Relief written all over his features. He was sure she would have scolded him for not asking whether he could go out or not. He answers her with a smile of his own.

"Yeah, momma. We're going to see that new ninja movie."

"Okay then honey, but I want you to take your house key with you then."

"Why?"

"Because I have promised to help our neighbor Ms. Ima pick out a wedding gift for a family member of hers. So, I want you to take your key in case I'm gone longer than expected."

"Okay, momma. Anything else?"

"Don't stay out late and don't keep your friends out late either. I don't want to have Fugaku or Iruka beating on our door later."

"Gotcha!"

Kushina went and gave her son a hug. Which he returned and they went their separate ways. Kushina went and grabbed her purse and keys and left the house with a final goodbye. Naruto headed to his room and grabbed his wallet and house key from a small wooden tray that lie on his dresser. He looked in the mirror that was placed on the wall just above the dresser and gave himself a good looking over. Naruto wasn't a rooster sort of speak, but he did care about how he presented himself in public.

He found that his hair could use a little finger combing to straighten out its slightly disheveled look. However, Naruto's hair has always had a will of its own and the finger combing did very little to tame the golden spikey locks. Annoyed with his hair, Naruto decided the hell with it. He wasn't a girl after all. His hair could do whatever the hell it wanted. As if, to drive home this point to himself, Naruto's subconscious answered him.

' _Who the hell are you trying to impress anyway? Oddball? The Bastard? Really Naruto get a grip._ '

This made Naruto snort as he turned away from the mirror. He stuffed his wallet in his back pocket with his left hand while the right was placing the house key in his front pocket. A knock at his front door let him know that Sasuke has arrived and without further ado, Naruto jogged out of his room and headed for the front door.

Sasuke was looking out over the neighborhood when Naruto opened the door.

"Hey, Sasuke, good to see ya. Let's get going. I've already talked with sis and she is waiting for us."

A brief nod came from Sasuke as he then turned towards the front steps saying.

"Then let's go."

Naruto found himself nodding in agreement and turned to lock the door before they both hurried down off the porch and through the gate. Nothing was said for the first few minutes of the walk, as the two boys made their way along. Then as if out of the blue, Naruto turns his head slightly to look at his friend and says.

"So how's things coming with your father?"

Sasuke found himself becoming instantly defensive.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know he wasn't real thrilled to learn that I would be on your team. I was wondering if he was giving you a hard time about it."

Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I get the impression that he would rather I be on another team, but he hasn't been forceful about it. In fact, he is less demanding about it than I expected him to be."

At hearing his friend's words, Naruto's carefree attitude left quickly as, he took on a very serious tone. This made Sasuke pay extra attention to what he was about to be told next. Naruto may act like a total idiot, but he was smarter and more observant than people gave him credit.

"Don't expect that it will stay that way, Sasuke. I don't know what's going on between my dad and yours lately but, I noticed that sometimes when my dad comes home. I can sense his frustration and anger at your father and I'm pretty damn sure that the feelings he's feeling are mutual."

Sasuke frowned at this statement. He had no reason to doubt Naruto's word on this. He was just beginning to reach some kind of understanding with his father about himself. Trying to get the man to accept Naruto, or even Takara would be a much harder sell. The nagging thought in the back of his mind still persisted that maybe everything with his father these days aren't all what they seem. Therefore, Sasuke would dance around the issue for as long as he could with his father. Because somewhere deep inside he knows that his father will never change when it comes to Naruto.

Sasuke allows his countenance to show that he too is very serious right now as, he responses to his friend's warning.

"Father has never liked you, Naruto. This much I can honestly tell you, but don't worry. You are my best friend and I won't let anything my father says deter me from hanging out with you or being on your team."

Thus just like that, Naruto's demeanor returns to the carefree attitude once more. The smile returns and so does the pep in his step. Nothing more needed to be said about the issue and both young men let it drop. They continued on until they were soon standing in front of Iruka's apartment building. Naruto raises both arms out and to his sides as he proclaims.

"Well, here we are. Iruka's place. Which floor is he on? I can't remember."

"He's on the first floor, Naruto. How could you-."

Sasuke gets cut off by his friend's enthusiastic response to seeing their team mate.

"Ah, there she is."

This has Sasuke looking around quickly as he says.

"Where?"

"She is over to our right. See?" Naruto points in the direction that he sees Takara. Sasuke follows his line of sight. "She's looking through the window to your left. She's waving at us."

"Oh now I see her."

Takara disappeared from the window. The curtain fell back into place quickly and before either young man reached the front door to hit the call button to her apartment. Takara was now coming out the front door into the main lobby.

"HI, big brothers, thanks for inviting me."

"Hn." Sasuke gives his usual reply. Naruto, on the other hand notices how she is dressed and complimented her.

"Hey, sis, you look nice."

"Thanks. I was just going to go out in a romper and sandals but Iruka told me that it would be better to dress in something that wasn't so tomboyish." Takara let out a laugh at that.

Sasuke now speaks his mind using words instead of grunts.

"We wouldn't have cared what you wore but, the outfit does look nice on you."

Naruto weighs in on the subject once more.

"Damn, girl. Sasuke and I will have to beat the other guys back when they see you. Ain't that right, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Apparently, Sasuke was done speaking for now. Naruto gave him a smirk then looked back at their 'sister' who made the smirk get even bigger. Takara was blushing.

Takara felt suddenly a little shy as she thanked both her brothers. The outfit was casual but elegant. A peasant top with two straps over the shoulders in a light blue graced her shoulders and a pair of white denim shorts. It was then that she noticed that her brothers were dressed similarly. It made her smile as she said.

"I see the two of you have similar tastes."

What do you mean?" Naruto asks confused.

"Naruto, look at me." What am I wearing?"

Naruto looks over at Sasuke and immediately broke out into laughter. Sasuke was standing there using both of his hands to point at himself. An annoyed look on his face, that alone was priceless to Naruto. Naruto sees that Sasuke is wearing blue denim cargo shorts and a black muscle shirt. The usual sandals that he wore everyday were on his feet. Naruto was also wearing cargo shorts that were black and a muscle shirt the color of which was orange with the usual sandals.

"What the hell, Sasuke? My brilliant fashion sense is rubbing off on you now?"

"I wouldn't' go that far. My fashion sense is allergic to orange just standing next to you right now is making my eyes hurt."

Takara laughs at her brothers' banter but then looks at her watch.

"Hey, guys we better get going. The matinee will start soon."

Sasuke looked at his own watch and agreed with her.

"Yeah, we better get going, or we can forget seeing the movie at two O'clock showing."

On that note the trio started walking towards the movie theater. Naruto chatted the whole time by telling his friends jokes and then going on about how he couldn't wait to see this new movie. Takara nodded politely from time to time at some of the things he said. While Sasuke walked on silently with both hands in his pockets. Every now and then if, Naruto directed something he said towards him, Sasuke would respond with his usual non-verbal comment. By the time they were half way to the theater, the blonde had become exasperated with his friend. To which, Sasuke would only smirk at him. He enjoyed getting Naruto all flustered. This was when the most amusing stuff would then fly out of the blonde's mouth.

They arrived at the theater a little late as at some point along the way, Naruto wanted to show his team mates and friends a new dance move he saw in another movie he had gone to see earlier in the month with his parents. He proved to be a pretty good dancer according to Takara and Sasuke reminded her not to encourage Naruto otherwise they would never make the movie in time. They did get there and got their tickets and their snacks and headed on to room three where the movie, _In the Dead of Night,_ had just started.

Now as everyone knows, that once you step inside a dark place after being out in the bright sun. You temporarily go blind as your eyes can't adjust fast enough. In this case, three Genin found themselves suddenly unable to see.

"Don't worry I know where I'm going just follow me." Naruto replied with confidence.

The others didn't say anything and just followed him. Naruto managed to go down the walkway counting off the number of rows of seats they passed. Once he felt that they were half way down. He turned in on a row. None of them could see anything still but, if they looked at the screen they knew that they hadn't truly gone blind. They could at least see the picture on the screen. Naruto was making his way down as he wanted to be in the center of the row and that's when it happened. Without warning, Naruto tripped and fell up against the row of seats. The seats for whatever reason weren't all bolted to the floor and gave a little with Naruto. He was quick to straightened himself back upright and as he did so. The seats came into place with a loud metallic bang. Everyone in the theater was now yelling. One man yelled.

"HEY, ASSHOLE HOW ABOUT TRYING TO KEEP THE NOISE DOWN. THE REST OF US WANT TO WATCH THIS MOVIE!"

Naruto wasn't about to let that slide.

"HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THEY DON 'T CLEAN THIS DAMN PLACE. I TRIPPED OVER SOME TRASH ALRIGHT!"

Another man countered with…

"WHATEVER YOU SAY JUST SIT DOWN YOU MORON. WE ARE TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!"

This was followed by a frustrated woman adding.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP.? I PAID TO SEE AND HEAR THIS MOVIE."

Once again, Naruto counters back at the audience.

"YEAH, YEAH, WHATEVER DORKS, just pipe down already."

Sasuke had stopped and sat down immediately figuring this exchange was better left to the one that caused it and Takara did likewise.

Naruto also sat down and then realized that his friends weren't right there. His eyes had now well-adjusted to the limited lighting. Seeing that his friends were further up the row, Naruto knew that it was Sasuke who had decided to stop following him. He leaned over the armrest of his chair and called out.

"What the hell! Sasuke!" He hissed out in a loud whisper.

Sasuke only let out a chuckle and more people were then yelling once again. Takara felt she needed to do something before the people ganged up on all three of them. So she got up and went and grabbed her big brother's hand gently and pulled it up in an effort to make him stand up. Naruto did so and allowed himself to be led back over to where Sasuke and his sister were sitting. Once both were seated, Sasuke leaned over making Takara push back into her seat so that he wouldn't slam his head into her's. Naruto was looking at Sasuke knowing that something of a smart ass comment was about to come out of his friend's mouth.

"Good one, moron." Chimed in Sasuke.

"Shut up Bastard."

"Um….big brothers could we just watch the movie now?"

Another chuckle came from Sasuke as he leaned back into his own seat and Takara gave a soft sigh while Naruto snorted at her reaction and then turned to watch the film.

Everything quieted down and everyone was finally able to watch the action film. An hour and a half later, Sasuke and company left the theater. They had only walked two blocks away from the place and Takara was asking them what they liked best about the movie. Naruto started to answer first when he noticed something was wrong with Sasuke.

"What is it?" Naruto said with mild concern.

"I feel as though someone is watching me."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at that. Without even looking anywhere but straight in front of him, Naruto could see a number of very interested females looking at Sasuke. He figured there were probably more that weren't in his line of sight. He sighed as he said.

"Sasuke, there are how many girls on this street alone that are looking at you right now? Your fangirls are bound to be wherever you go."

Sasuke doesn't change his demeanor. Someone was definitely watching him, if he could put a word to the feeling he was having right now. He would say it was alarmed. He spares Naruto a glance as he says.

"This is different. I can't explain it but it isn't right. The girls aren't a threat. Whoever this is, that's watching me is."

Naruto decided to sink into his gift and extend his senses outward. If there was a person around here with malicious intent, Naruto would soon know. When he activated his sixth sense. He felt hot anger coming from somewhere over towards their right. However, just as he was beginning to tell Sasuke where the bad vibes where coming from the sensation stopped. Naruto opened his eyes annoyed

"I lost whoever it was, Sasuke. They must have been aware of what I was doing even though I tried to keep it from showing.

"Its okay, Naruto." Sasuke says as he now looks around with less discretion. All three did so but didn't see anyone. This spooked Takara a little.

"Maybe we should walk you home, Sasuke. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Yeah, Oddball is right."

Sasuke gives them a small smile and starts walking again. Naruto and Takara immediately start walking alongside him.

"Well?" Naruto inquires slightly impatient.

"No, it's okay. I can handle myself if something were to happen."

"We know you can, Sasuke, but we need to do this so we don't worry about you." Naruto adds.

"Okay if this will make you both feel better."

"It most certainly would big brother." Takara says with a bit of relief in her voice.

The trio continues to walk along the busy street and head in the direction of the Uchiha District. Unknown to them a figure that stepped back in to the shadows has now come back out into the light. A very displeased frown was etched into the hardened face.

' _I have warned you not to associate with that bastard's son and yet you continue to do so. I think it's time we have another father to idiot talk, Sasuke.'_

Fugaku makes his own way down the street, but since he was still on duty. He had to return to Police headquarters. The anger that the children felt earlier was returning once more. Fugaku had hidden it when he remembered that Naruto could sense strong emotions. He had quickly cut off his feeling by thinking of something else. Seeing Sasuke hanging out with Naruto caused a spike in emotion for Fugaku that he hadn't expected. He didn't like the Namikaze family and this he knew but, he hadn't expected to have his emotions at seeing Sasuke with the blonde drive him to rage so swiftly. He had almost rushed out after them to grab Sasuke by the throat for not heeding his advice. He barely was able to reign himself in.

Now he stood staring after them even after they were no longer in sight. People passed by on either side of him not giving him a second thought. The police captain closed his eyes for a moment willing himself to calm even further down. He could not go back into the station and start beating up criminals to release pent up rage because of what he saw just a few minutes ago. Otherwise, the media will be writing him up once more on the front page of every newspaper in the village.

 _Suspicions and Doubts_

Sasuke had walked both of his friends home. He hadn't planned it that way; but it happened simply because he lived further than the other two. He was still keeping his hands hidden within his pockets. His head was bowed slightly towards the ground, as he thought about the eerie feeling of being watched earlier that afternoon. The worst part about that feeling was that it felt familiar somehow. This made a shudder go down his spine.

' _Someone was definitely watching me, but who? I don't want to say that, I know who it was but the sense of being watched felt so damn familiar. Could it have been father? No. no, it couldn't have been. He is at work right now. Anything he needs done outside the station is always carried out by others. Father told me once a long time ago that he never went out except to come home for lunch or if there was an emergency within the village. He said that as the head of the military police it was required of him to remain on site so he could watch over and protect the village. He needed to be there to issue commands to his subordinates in a crisis and stuff like that. So that couldn't have been him. Still, it felt like him.'_

Sasuke found himself sighing aloud. It was then that his senses picked up someone was coming and they were coming fast. He kept calm as he reached out with his senses heighten by his chakra to see who it was. There was an immediate sigh of relief when he realized that it was Itachi that was coming up to meet him. He turned around so that he could see him coming. Sure enough there was his brother running towards him at an easy lope. A smile broke Itachi's face as soon as he saw Sasuke turn around to face him.

"Hello, big brother." Sasuke said amicably.

"Hello, Sasuke where are you coming from?" Itachi's says while pulling up alongside his brother.

"I was out with Naruto and Takara. We went to see a movie."

"I see. What did you guys end up seeing? The new ninja movie?"

"Ah, yep that would be the one Itachi."

Itachi smirks at his little brother and swiftly puts him in a headlock. The pressure was light as he wasn't being serious and Sasuke was now being partly dragged along bent over with both hands trying to push off his older brother's arm from around his neck.

"Hey, let go of me, Itachi. You know I'm allergic to PDA."

This made Itachi laugh out loud. He continued to ignore his little brother's pleas for him to let him go and teasing him all the way, until they got to the outer gates of the Uchiha District. Only then did Itachi let Sasuke go and rather quickly at that, which made Sasuke straighten up to an upright position in a hurry.

"What's the matter, Itachi?"

"Someone, which I'm not crazy about is coming from behind us and he's coming even faster than I had been."

Sasuke now sensed this person too and he knew immediately who the person was. In the next minute, Yashiro, The Police Captain's watchdog was now clearly visible to the two brothers. A deep frown etched itself onto Itachi's face. Sasuke decided as he looked at his brother that he would keep quiet. There was no doubt that Yashiro was running to catch up to them. The man began to slow down now that he was only feet away. This only strengthened Sasuke's suspicions that this wasn't the usual call. Both brothers watched Yashiro make his approach.

"Itachi." He said gruffly.

"What is this about, Yashiro? I thought that everything was done for today." Itachi said with a hint of annoyance.

Yashiro shot that annoyance right back.

"Don't get pissy with me, Itachi. I'm here because your father sent me to look for you and give you this."

Yashiro reached in to his breast pocket on the inside of his flak jacket and pulled out a scroll. Itachi reached out a hand to receive it and Yashiro placed it roughly into his hand. The scroll smacked the skin of Itachi's palm making a loud sound. If Yashiro thought that this would intimidate Itachi. It did not even make Itachi flinch which made Yashiro go from annoyance to angry in seconds.

Itachi wrapped his fingers around the scroll and moved it towards his right pocket. Stuffing the scroll inside without ever looking away from Yashiro. Itachi then asked him.

"Is that all? If so, please leave us alone now, Yashiro."

"It would be my pleasure. I never liked you much either."

"I'm glad we have this understanding."

Without another word, Yashiro turned on his heel and headed even quicker back the way he had come. Sasuke looked from Yashiro to his brother with a look of confusion.

'What the hell was that all about?"

Itachi didn't say anything as he continued to stare in the direction of Yashiro. A deep frown was still etched into his face. Sasuke tried again.

"Itachi….what was-."

Itachi quickly cut off his brother. Turning towards Sasuke, he spoke up. The annoyance that had been in his tone while Yoshiro was there was now gone.

"Don't worry little brother. This isn't of any concern. Yoshiro and I just don't like each other that's all."

Sasuke still looked a little confused but to his big brother's relief, Sasuke let it go.

"Oh…well okay."

Itachi reached up and gave his brother a pat on the shoulder as he turned towards the gates.

"Come on. Let's head on home. Mother must have started dinner by now and I'm sure that she will need help with setting the table or something."

"Okay."

The two went on home. There was no more carefree antics for the rest of the trip there. This disappointed Sasuke but he let it go.

"Itachi…..where did you go earlier today? You left before father did."

"Father needed my help with something that involved our clan. I decided to leave before him in order to get a head start on it. You will have to ask father if, you want to know more than this."

"No. I don't want to know that bad."

Itachi smirked at his brother's remark but said nothing more neither did Sasuke. He knew that his father wouldn't tell him anything and he didn't want to risk ruining their outing tomorrow. They reached home and upon coming into the kitchen found their mother hard at work at making supper.

"Hello, boys welcome home."

"Thanks mother. It's good to be home." Itachi chimed in as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Yes, thanks mother. May we help you with anything?" Sasuke came up and gave her a hug. He let go and backed away to stand next to his brother. Mikoto smiled at her sons as she said.

"No, honey. I have everything under control here. Why don't the two of you go and freshen up for supper. It should be done in thirty minutes."

"Sounds good." Itachi says as he heads on out for his room. Sasuke follows him out and just before Itachi reaches his bedroom entrance. Sasuke speaks up making him stop and turn to look at him.

"Itachi. I need to talk to you about something. I wanted to on the way here but then, Yashiro showed up and I forgot about it."

"Come on into my room and have seat wherever."

They both go in and Sasuke sits down on the dark brown recliner near his brother's desk. Itachi went to his desk and grabbing the chair pulled it out and sat down facing the back of the chair. His legs straddled either side of it while his arms were brought to rest on the top of the back support of the chair. Leaning in to the back Itachi now speaks.

"So, little brother, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well something weird happened at the movie theater."

"I'm listening."

"Well when we went to the theater everything was fine, but when we came out I got the feeling that I was being watched."

"Did Naruto or Takara sense this feeling too?"

"Not right away, Takara was talking and it was only when Naruto looked at me and saw me discreetly looking around that he said something. When I told them I was being watched they too looked and Naruto went so far as to try and use that special sense of his to locate this person."

"Was he able to find the person?"

"No. Whoever it was knew about Naruto's ability and quickly let go of what they were feeling when they were watching me."

"What was the feeling that Naruto felt coming from this person?"

"Naruto said that it was anger."

Itachi frowned. He didn't like what he was hearing and it made him feel that he needed to find out more from his brother.

"Sasuke would there be a chance that this person felt familiar perhaps?"

"Yeah, it did but it couldn't be him, I mean I don't want to believe that it could be him anyway.

"Who?"

Sasuke felt himself not wanting to say anything more and was beginning to wish he hadn't brought the whole thing up in the first place. Itachi could see it in his brother's eyes that he didn't want to say and that told Itachi all he needed to know.

"It was father wasn't it?"

Sasuke was quiet and looking down at his feet. This didn't deter his brother. So he repeated himself.

"Sasuke it was father wasn't it."

Sasuke gave a nod of the head and answered.

"Yeah, I believe it was him, but it couldn't have been. He told me that he never leaves the station unless it's to either come home for lunch or when it's at the end of the work day. Anything he needs done he sends someone else out to do it."

"Did anything else happen other than the watching?"

"No. When Naruto tried to zero in on who it was the person stopped. So we just moved on out of there. Takara wanted to have Naruto and herself walk me home, but I told her it wasn't necessary."

"I'm glad nothing more came of this incident, however, Sasuke I do want you to be careful from now on. This may not be a one-time incident."

"I will."

"In the future, I-."

Itachi was suddenly cut off. Someone had just entered their home. Fugaku.

"HELLO, I'M HOME."

Neither Itachi nor Sasuke moved or said a word. It was kind of creepy to Sasuke to just be talking about someone they know being a possible creep and then having that person suddenly show up. They could hear their mother walking from the kitchen to its entrance to greet him.

"Hello, honey. Welcome home."

"Thanks dear." Fugaku walks up to his wife and kisses her on the right cheek. Then looking around the room he asks.

"Where is Itachi?"

"Itachi and Sasuke are cleaning up before supper and you should do the same Fu. Supper will be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll head on back to the bath and do just that but before I do. I would like to know what wonderful meal is my wife making us tonight."

"We are having chicken and shrimp tempura with fried udon."

"Excellent. I'll be ready in a few."

Another kiss on the cheek and Fugaku was out of the kitchen and heading for their bedroom. He saw that Itachi's door was closed and felt satisfied. He had wondered where he had gone so quickly after the meeting this morning and had tried to find him through his subordinates, but Itachi can be very hard to find when he doesn't want to be found. Fugaku was about to go and try and find his son on his own. When Yashiro came to report of two unruly drunks had been brought in. This was an opportunity to send his best tracker among the Uchiha.

It surprised Fugaku when it took Yashiro over three hours to find his son. On one hand, it made him proud. It showed that, Itachi was ever increasing his evasion skills. On the other hand, Fugaku was a bit troubled. He did fear that Itachi might turn on them at some point if he got tired of what was going on. The meeting today seemed to have worn him a little thin and Fugaku needed for his son to remain loyal to him if for no other reason than for Sasuke. He decided to shelf the thoughts for now. Itachi was home and that's all that matters at the moment. He went in and prepared for supper.

Across the hall, Sasuke made to leave his brother's room. He had heard their father's bedroom door shut. It was his signal to leave.

"Hey, Itachi, I'm going to get out of here. I don't want to be found in your room after all."

"I understand but go and wash your face and hands at my sink before you leave. Father will want to primp a bit before he comes out, so you have time."

Sasuke nodded and went directly to his brother's bathroom. Itachi watched him head there before turning away and looking out the window. The conversation that they had begun to replay through his mind. The part about being watched had Itachi paying close attention to every detail. It wasn't just the words his brother used but, it was also the way he behaved during that time that he was telling Itachi about it.

' _Sasuke knows that it was father and I have no doubts that it was him. I doubt that he was stalking Sasuke. He must have been out for lunch and saw Sasuke and his friends then. It is true that father does come home for lunch, but he doesn't always do this. Sometimes he does buy lunch out instead. Either way it doesn't bode well if he was watching my brother with the anger that Naruto said was there. I need to have my brother watched in order to protect him but I can't do it. I'm stretched too thin as it is these days.'_

Itachi pauses in thought as he hears his brother coming out of the bathroom. Sasuke gives his brother a nod of the head and continues to move towards the door. Itachi returns the nod and then looks back out the window. His thoughts return once more to the problem and wondering if, maybe he should go and talk with the Fourth Hokage about this.

Supper that night goes on as if nothing was bothering anyone that evening. Fugaku mentions to Sasuke that he is looking forward to their fishing trip and hoped that Sasuke was too. Sasuke had agreed with his father. He went on to say, that he was looking forward to going and how excited he was. Deep down in truth, Sasuke wasn't sure about it anymore. Still, he couldn't show his uncertainty so he played it off as nothing before his father.

 _Differences in ideals_

The next morning, Fugaku was up early and got Sasuke up at five O' clock. The sun hadn't even begun to make an appearance yet. Mikoto was also up making them a breakfast and packed lunch for their trip. They were heading out to the lake out back of the Uchiha grounds. It was nestled some four miles straight back behind their home deep in the woods. By the time the sun did start its climb in the sky, Sasuke and his father had left the house and headed through the woods. What they didn't know was that Itachi was also going. He kept back a good ways as to not tip off either of them. It was a decision Itachi had made in the middle of a sleepless night. He had called dispatch in the after-hours of two O'clock. The sergeant let him go this time but warned him to not make a habit of this to which, Itachi had agreed. The rest of the night was spent thinking and worrying over Sasuke and what he as, Sasuke's older brother should do.

He knew that things weren't as they appeared and now that he learned of their father watching Sasuke. Itachi felt that he had better keep an eye on his little brother until, he returned safely home. He had no idea what their father would do and Itachi wanted to make sure that he wasn't thinking of killing Sasuke and hiding his body out there in the woods somewhere.

As for the father and son, they walked on without any problems though Sasuke found his father's silence uncomfortable this morning. The man was moving on auto-pilot through the woods. Apparently, Fugaku knew the place they were going so well that he didn't even have to think about it. For Sasuke, it made him wonder how many times his father has brought Itachi out on this trek to the lake. It was better than thinking for the hundredth time about the sudden stalker at the movie yesterday. To say that, Sasuke thought much about the incident when he got home would have been an understatement. The thought of someone watching him and for what reason kept Sasuke up most of the night. He only managed to get a few hours just before his father came to wake him this morning.

A bird called loudly just above their heads making Sasuke flinch slightly. The bird paid him no mind as it called out again to its flock. An answer was given deeper in the woods and the bird took flight and headed in the direction of the sound. This made Fugaku slow his pace a bit as he glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"Sasuke….we are almost their now. I believe another ten minutes and we will be able to see the lake."

"Yes, father."

Another round of silence ensued until they reached their destination. There before them was a large lake that must have spanned a good quarter of a mile across.

"Here we are Sasuke." Fugaku announces and then points with his right hand towards the right end of the lake. "Over there is where your brother and I would fish. That large log is where we would sit.

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement and they both headed down and sat on the log. Fugaku got his rod ready for fishing and Sasuke was doing the same. The silence between them was an uncomfortable one and so Sasuke, who usually doesn't mind quiet decided to try and make conversation.

"This is a nice spot, father. Thank you for bringing me here."

Fugaku stood up to cast his line out. The hook splashed lightly when it hit the water. Once done the elder Uchiha sat back down and looking over at Sasuke.

"It is a nice spot isn't it? I come here not only to fish but to just mediate or perhaps just daydream."

Sasuke looked around again at the scenery and had to agree.

"Yes, this would make a nice place for reflecting on things."

Sasuke imitated the action of casting out his line just as his father had done just seconds ago. Itachi had been the one to teach Sasuke how to fish and somehow it didn't surprise Sasuke when Fugaku didn't show surprise or even now start to mention this fact. Because Itachi taught his little brother to fish in secret. It was something that they kept among themselves and Sasuke knew that he could believe his brother when he told him that he would never tell their father what they were doing. So, maybe this was why Sasuke felt the first sign of trouble right then. His father should have been showing him how to fish or at the very least show surprise that he already knew how.

' _Something isn't right. Father was quiet all the way out here and when he is this quiet that means that he is stewing over something. '_

The thought of the stalker possibly being his father flashed thought Sasuke's mind. He got the sinking feeling that whatever his father had been thinking about on the way out here is the real reason that he brought Sasuke along. Sasuke kept his nerves under control. He was feeling freaked out right now and ready for the fight or flight response to present itself any minute now.

Fugaku kept his eyes out over the water. He could see that the sun was now half way up the tree line and soon it would be over them and reaching across the lake to warm the two Uchiha. Normally this would make Fugaku feel calm and relaxed, but this morning though calm, Fugaku was far from relaxed. The anger of yesterday was brewing and he had been struggling with keeping it under control. Seeing the boy with his friends after he had specifically told Sasuke to not associate with them was more than annoying. He had hoped to have spent this trip talking about how the boy needed to work more on refining his skills so, that he could become a better member of his clan. Instead he will have to once again go over something that he shouldn't have too. Fugaku hated repeating himself and it was something that he never had to do with either Mikoto or Itachi, but Sasuke was forever trying the man's patience.

"Sasuke." He began in an even tone. "I believe that we need to have a talk."

"-About what father?"

"You remember when I told you that it was important that you not hang out with that Namikaze brat?"

Sasuke felt his ire stirred but he stayed calm and collected.

"Yes, father."

"Why do you insist on defying me? I saw you yesterday at the movie theater with that brat and the girl. I have told you before that if you continue to associate with them outside of ninja work. They will bring you down. In fact, Naruto will ruin you. He is the son of a monster you know."

Sasuke felt a ping of pain hit him. His suspicions about this trip have been realized.

"Is that why you brought me out here, father? So you could criticize me over my friends?"

"Sasuke look….our clan is one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha. People hear our name and they immediately show respect to the name alone. We have worked hard in this village to gain their respect and the prestige that comes with it. Everyone knows that we are the elite when it comes to anything to do with being a shinobi. Hell, we wrote the damn book on it. Therefore I watch over my clan and make sure that we keep and maintain the perfect shinobi lifestyle and you are ruining your own chance to be an elite by allowing that brat to influence you."

Sasuke didn't look at his father. Instead he looked out over the lake.

"Father, despite what you believe, Naruto, is serious about becoming a great shinobi. He works hard because he wants to be the Hokage one day."

At this, Fugaku laughs. The idea that the village would ever allow a Jinchurriki or the son of one to become Hokage is as ludicrous as it comes in Fugaku's mind. He places the rod in the homemade stand that was set up a long time ago and turns on the log to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke, please….there is no way in hell this village will ever accept that brat for a Hokage. It won't matter how much time he trains or gains experience and you would be wise to back up from him. People will start to separate you from their company as well, if they understand that you are friends. I'm telling this for your own good."

A fish has begun tugging on Sasuke's line and by instinct alone, Sasuke strengthen his grip on the rod. This despite the fact that he was no longer interested in fishing. He stared his father down with a sideways glance and the words that came out next were meant to sting.

"I don't care what they believe or think. I don't live my life by what others say. They aren't always right."

Annoyance was now getting the better of Fugaku.

"This is why you will never be as good as your brother. You deliberately cast aside every sound piece of advice I give you. I suppose that you will tell me that it is okay to hang out with that girl as well. Tamara, Temari, or whatever the hell her name is. Do you realize that if the Leaf village signs a peace agreement with the Land of lightning this village's citizens will most likely persecute her? Do you want to be associated with that?"

This made Sasuke only more determined to try and reason with his father.

"Her name is Takara and she is loyal to this village. Besides what happened back then has nothing to do with her."

It is anger that has gripped Fugaku now.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, GROW UP, SASUKE!" He realizes that he is shouting and immediately brings his voice back down to a normal volume.

"The world doesn't believe in the trivial naivety that you apparently are still grounded in like a damn baby. People remember painful events whether those events are personal or national. They don't forget and rarely do they ever forgive either."

Sasuke was beginning to feel fear deep within, but he was determined to speak his mind and said.

"I do understand this about people, but nothing will ever change if, we continue to blame others that have nothing to do with that pain. Naruto and his mother aren't monsters that are hell bent to destroy Konoha and Takara isn't a mole promising to bring down this village. I think it is this village that needs to grow up."

"You're so fucking stupid. I don't know why I even bother trying to teach you anything. Alright then go ahead and fuck up your life then and when you do. Don't come to me wanting me to fix it, because I will tell you to piss off then. This is your last warning, Sasuke, Drop those people as your friends. They are going to destroy you."

"I have heard you and we shall see how all of this ends up in the end. I'm not giving up my friendship with either of them. They are my team mates and my friends. You don't know them father and you don't know how big a mistake you're making in fighting with Naruto's father."

This was more than enough to get Fugaku furious. Without warning, he swings his left hand around and slams it hard into the side of Sasuke's face. The force of the blow shoves the boy back and off the log. His grip on the rod is lost as he brings up both arms to protect his head from further abuse. The fish takes the line and rod out into the deep water of the lake. Fugaku stands up and stands over Sasuke and yells.

"DAMN YOU! DON'T YOU EVER BRING UP THAT MAN TO ME AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Sasuke didn't give a response due to that old fear creeping up. The one that he has struggled against his whole life. It angered him at the same time as he was feeling it and Fugaku got even angrier when he wasn't answered in time. A swift kick to Sasuke's side had him scrambling to get on his feet.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of something moving very fast and was suddenly standing directly in front of him. It took him a few seconds to recognize that it was Itachi.

"FATHER THAT'S ENOUGH! HIT MY BROTHER AGAIN AND YOU AND I WILL BE GOING AT IT." Itachi says with as much fury as his father. He had been hidden within the leafy cover of a nearby thicket of bushes. Fugaku showed surprise at seeing his son suddenly appear.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" A confused Fugaku asked.

Itachi's voice lowered to normal as he spoke.

"I'm here because mother had sent me to bring you this." Itachi reached in his messenger back and pulled out a thermos of coffee. "You had forgotten it and mother asked me to bring it to you."

This was a lie on Itachi's part. Mikoto deliberately failed to make another pot of coffee to fill the thermos so that Itachi would have an excuse when he came upon them in the woods. Mother and son felt that something bad would happen on this trip and Itachi had agreed to go for his mother and make sure everything was alright.

Unlike his father, Sasuke was neither shocked nor confused. He was feeling something else now. Sorrow. There was no doubt about it. Nothing that his father had done for him was because he was truly trying to bond with him. Nothing had really changed at all except that now Sasuke was weary and tired of the games and decided that his father could do what he wanted. Sasuke didn't care anymore.

 _Meanwhile….._

Wakino Hotaka, a jeweler from the Land of Rice Patties is ambling along the dirt worn path to Konoha. He is in need of protection services. He is carrying a small case of six of the rarest and most valuable gem stones and he needs to get them to the Land of Waves. The merchant seems genuine enough; but as he walks a twisted grin that he can't help show is plastered to his face. He is bringing more than just a payment for protection services and gem stones. Wakino Hotaka, aka Kanata Umeko, the government pawn of Orochimaru is bringing trouble to Team Seven. Trouble powerful enough to possibly break them all.


	13. Distressing Circumstances

**A/N:** This chapter isn't the promised Snake bite obviously. I ended up having the last section of this chapter beginning the Team seven mission. Thus next chapter will have the title Snake Bite since it will be completely focused on the events of Team seven's mission. This chapter centers around June fourth of the calendar year. It works from one person's perspective to another.

I hope you can enjoy it. I also want to apologize now for grammar mistakes.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot of this fan fiction.

 **Distressing Circumstances**

June third was proving to be an eventful day for Fugaku. He had messed up and he done so royally. Sasuke's face bare proof of his screw-up. Making matters worse was the fact that, Mikoto knows of his mistake. He also realized far too late that his wife wasn't naive nor stupid. She was more than likely the one that had sent his son after them. Itachi had followed them out into the woods unknown to him and had seen Fugaku in a rage. A rage that has now left its mark literally upon their youngest son's face. Itachi didn't have to tell his mother what had happened. The damn evidence was readily presentable for her to see. The moment the child entered the house, it would disprove Fugaku's lie that he was a changed man.

Mikoto has been watching him more closely lately. He can hide many things from most people; but when it came to his wife, Fugaku should have known she would be the one to see through him. He didn't doubt that Itachi could as well. Sometimes it's the people closest to you that can be the most gullible; or they can be the most observant. It depends on whether or not they want to believe your lies or, believe what is truly being presented in front of them. It comes down to how well you can play them and Fugaku blew it the minute he lost his temper with Sasuke. He cursed the boys' every existence as he raced down the street.

He was angry at the world right now. He knew that he needed to get himself under control. Even with having been found out in the woods, Fugaku knew that all he needed to do was turn to his allies. They would bail him out of any trouble that came, but they won't be happy that he lost control. When it came to his family it was becoming harder and harder for Fugaku to stay rational. The minute they didn't respond well to something he said or did. He was angry. Thus the reason he had lost it with Sasuke. The boy refused to take his advice.

' _This is all the fault of that little bastard.'_ He fumed as he rushed on down the street heading with a pure hateful glare present. _'My wife and son would be loyal to me if weren't for him. I have done nothing to deserve their scorn and yet here I am running to safe my marriage and my future. I should beat the shit out of Sasuke for this. I will not lose my family to that piece of shit.'_

Another voice within his mind speaks. It is the voice of reason. A voice that is very slowly becoming more and more silent.

' _Fugaku, you know that you have already stepped in it don't you? You will need the support of your allies to save your sorry ass now. That stunt you pulled in the wilderness has shown the boy and the rest of your family that you are in fact a liar. Keep fucking up and you will find yourself without a family or a clan to call your own and then what will you do? Get your shit together.'_

This made sense to Fugaku and he began to settle down. The rational part of him made sense after all. It is time for more damage control and it would have to begin with meeting up with his number one support outside his clan. There was no doubt now in Fugaku's mind that Mikoto would probably be thinking of divorcing him. He hadn't honored the contract of the Elders and there was also no doubt that she would be seeking them out by morning. He would have to work fast if, he wanted to keep what he had and lead his clan into a brilliant new future.

Even before he had returned home from the disastrous fishing trip, Fugaku knew that this was the last straw for his wife and elder son. The look on Mikoto's face when he finally arrived home didn't bode well. Itachi was looking away from him and no amount of apologizing would get either them to change their demeanor. His wife promptly told him that she was taking their children out to supper and that he was on his own for the night. Something damning was about to happen and Fugaku needed to prevent it as quickly as possible. He would not lose what he has worked so hard for because of a smart ass brat at home. He made a beeline for the only person in the world that could help him now. A large man that cut an intimidating presence even at the age of fifty. Eito Chiba.

Eito Chiba was lounging on his veranda when his butler told him that Fugaku Uchiha was at his residence. He was surprised at the news, but Chiba told his butler to bring Mr. Uchiha to the veranda. While he waited the wealthy elite thought about the meaning of this meeting. He didn't have long to ponder the visit, as Fugaku came walking onto the veranda with his usual arrogant attitude. The butler had been forced to follow behind him and tell him where to go. Chiba had heard the butler's exasperated voice coming from down the hall once they had passed his study. Upon arrival Eito Chiba stood up to his six foot five inch height to greet his guest.

"Good evening, Mr. Uchiha. What business has brought you to my doorstep so urgently?"

Fugaku came to a stop just in front of the man before answering with a no-nonsense tone.

"I will need your assistance with the Elders."

Chiba's left eyebrow rose slightly at this.

"May I ask why that is?"

Fugaku held his anger in check. Just thinking about Sasuke, was making him see red all over again.

"Sasuke has angered me one time to many and I punished him. However, my wife and son believe that I was out of line."

Eito Chiba folds his arms across his chest. His gaze is more piercing now. He didn't like men who beat up women and children. In his eyes, they aren't men at all. Still, he kept his opinion of Fugaku to himself as he answered him.

"I see. I take it that your wife will speak out against you?"

"Mikoto, will go to the Elders of our clan. I can't have that, if she reports me to them. They will relieve me of my position within the clan and probably take away my place as Head of police by speaking of this matter to the Hokage. You and I both know what happens then."

Chiba's expression changed as he then thought of what was at stake here. He was the one now trying not to show anger and whenever Eito Chiba tried to hide anger. It had a tendency to come out as sarcasm.

"Ouch. I can see your problem. You surprise me, Fugaku. I have never known nor seen you ever lose your temper to the point as to mess up. This Sasuke must have truly tried your patience."

Fugaku immediately reacted. He was quickly pressing his chest up against the now unprotected chest of his 'ally'. His face unflinching and cold as he stared deep into the man's eyes. The Sharigan had also been activated. Chiba couldn't tell however if it was intentional or not. Therefore his arms kept flexing in response ready to take on the Uchiha. Unlike the commoners of Konoha, Chiba had been trained by a Jounin in the ninja arts. He wasn't afraid of anyone and especially not this coward of a man before him.

Fugaku, unaware of his 'ally's thoughts and displeased with the mocking he was receiving from the man growled out a reply.

"Will you help or not."

"I will. I have an invested interest in what happens remember?"

Chiba then moves away from Fugaku, but he does not lose eye contact with him.

"Don't worry. I will take care of the Elders but remember this, Fugaku. Screw-up like this again and you will have far more to worry about than your wife, Elders or the Hokage. Am I understood?"

"As loud and clear as a bell." Fugaku growls back.

Chiba isn't fazed by the continuing threatening posture.

"Good."

Chiba then looks to his butler.

"Tama. See our esteemed guest out."

"Yes, sir."

The butler stretched out an arm and bowed slightly to Fugaku as he said.

"This way, sir."

Fugaku turned from Chiba and headed out the entrance way without even acknowledging the poor butler, who sighed deeply rubbing his hands over his face briefly before following the belligerent man off the veranda.

Chiba looked on in amusement.

' _You're an amusing character, Fugaku Uchiha and so readable as well. However, you must fulfill your promise to me, otherwise I will have you killed by the very people you hold in high regard…. Your own clan.'_

The tall robust man turned and walked to the railing and looked up into the night sky. It was completely dark now. The veranda lights had come on automatically and the night sky turned on its own lights by way of the moon and the stars. Chiba was as calm and collected as the night sky, as he thought of what he needed to have done.

' _I will have some of my most trusted operatives handle the Elders. The job must be to scare them thoroughly and to do that I need to impress upon them that I will use blackmail to get them to leave the Uchiha family alone. Fugaku better not screw-up again or it will be as I promised him. I can turn the village against the Elders of his clan but, I can also turn his clan against him as well. It can and it will go both ways if he fails me again. We need this insurrection to take place. I and my colleagues stand to gain much if it succeeds. I will not lose face because the man can't control his temper around a twelve year old child.'_

He closes his eyes briefly letting his convictions relax his mind of his worries. The matter has now been resolved within Eito Chiba's mind and tonight will be restful and tomorrow he will work to shut the mouths of the Elders of the Uchiha. Thus his ally can rest also and do what he has promised them all he would do. However, if he had known how close Konoha and Kumo are to reaching an agreement. He would not be so calm right now.

 _News Comes to Kumo_

It is now June fourth of the calendar year. Four days earlier the Raikage had sent out a message to the Hokage of the Leaf in regards to a meeting. Today the message from the Leaf has arrived. In his office patiently waiting, the Raikage stood with his arms resting at his sides. Looking out the large office window of the Raikage tower, Ai waited patiently for the news that he would soon receive concerning Konoha's answer to his proposal of a meeting. The hawk from Konoha had arrived only a few minutes ago and the encryption team wasted no time in telling him that this particular messenger was the one that they had all been waiting for. Now there was nothing more that Ai could do except be patient and wait.

It took the team thirty minutes to decipher and write out the message that was sent in encrypted code. The very second it was completed. A chunin took the message from the hand of his superior and rushed off towards the tower. The Raikage wasn't known to be a very patient man. The fact that he hadn't come down there already was amazing in and of itself.

The young man was excited and nervous. He kept looking down at his right hand that carried the scroll to make sure it was still there. He knew that this was silly. He could feel the scroll pressed firmly against the palm but, he couldn't help but keep visually checking. This scroll was what his Raikage and even the people of his village have been waiting for. They have all come to admire the Fourth Hokage of Konoha. The man had always shown himself reasonable, courageous and possessed a good head on his shoulders. Even though the village of Kumo hadn't always been fair or reasonable with him. There was even a time when Kumo didn't care; but times change and so do previous thoughts and attitudes about things. In this case, what caused the citizens of Kumo to change was, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru popped up in the Land of Lightning over two years earlier. When he came he brought something so sinister with him, that many found terrifying. Human experimentation. The very term made people nearly hysterical. People within the Land became so afraid that, they didn't trust anyone that didn't come from their own small villages and towns. Within the entire Land, a lockdown of villages began to happen. They enforced a lock down in hopes of keeping out anyone suspicious. It was worse in the village of Kumo itself.

Orochimaru was targeting ninja here for experimentation. A few bodies had been recovered and they were without fail in such gruesome looking appearance. The bodies showed signs of an agonized death. The eyes protruding if the heads were even still attached to the bodies. Limbs twisted at impossible angles. While others showed signs that they had imploded leaving a bloody hole where once the entrails had been. Instead the guts were everywhere around the body and even in the nearby trees.

These were considered the lucky ones. The ones that lived often went mad. The sought for results of new found abilities or obtained physical characteristics proved to have failed. Leaving the victims living in discomfort or in complete isolation due to the changes in their physical appearance. Thus, the village was angry, frustrated and if they were honest. They were a little scared too. The Land of Lightning's Daimyo demanded that the Raikage do something to end the fear and suspicion of his subjects. The Raikage was immediately set upon by the advisors as well. They demanded that he rid them all of the terror and if he did not. They would report his failure to the Daimyo and ask for permission to replace him as leader.

The Raikage rose up against his nay-sayers and told them to calm down and be patient. He said that he had a plan in the works, but it would take some time before they would know if it bared fruit or not. Now the young Chunin was carrying the very message that was important and also historical to his people. The scroll's importance was obvious, but it was historical in the fact, that Kumo, has never offered a permanent alliance with anyone. This is the very first of its kind. Thus, the Chunin couldn't help but feel pride to be a part of it.

It was always an honor to be the one to bring good news to the Raikage but even so, Ai could and did cut a very intimidating figure. He was large and powerful and despite the heavy clad muscle bond physique, the Raikage was swift. Incredibly so, that he was talked about among allies and enemies alike. Then there is the man's temperament. When he was given good news, the Raikage remained calm and even stoic to a degree. Bring him bad news and the Raikage wouldn't hesitate to launch into a fit of anger. Though it could be said that the Raikage never harmed any of his people in such times. The same could not be said for any inanimate object. Ai could and often did smash his fist through his desk or slam it through a wall or two. The walls in his office have all been replaced at least six times since he took office. As for the desk, subordinates that worked in the Raikage tower have long since lost track of how many replacements have been brought in.

The Chunin can see the tower looming just ahead of him now and picks up his pace from a walk to a light run. This change in pace forces him to dodge villagers as he goes. Many people are mildly annoyed and a few old people shout after him telling him to be more careful but otherwise, most people pay him little heed. He arrives at the tower in less than five minutes.

The Raikage has yet to turn away from his office window as the young man is making his way up the steps towards his office. He knows the Chunin is coming but continues to look out over the vastness that makes up his formidable village. There were many things that made Ai proud to be the leader of this village and yet there were so many regrets as well. One in particular was on his mind a lot these days which was why he had sent to the Hokage requesting a meeting.

' _I can only hope that our two villages will come to an understanding and forgive one another. It was my damn idea to try and steal the Hyuuga's Byakugan. I shouldn't have allowed my advisors to pressure me like that. I have to admit that the idea of having the Byakugan was so tempting at the time. It was made easier to reason it's acquirement by the fact that none of the villages were getting along. The Third Great Ninja War had been over for some time, but we were all sneaking around each other still trying to amass more power under the guise of peace. Peace. It was more like a truce or better yet a time out.'_

He now stared at his image in the glass of the window. It was showing a very disgusted look.

 _I should have looked at the long term consequences of such an acquisition. I should have thought things through more thoroughly. This was one time when I truly messed up. I know that you won't have an easy time with your villagers, Hokage. Once they learn of this alliance. They will be pissed at you, should you have accepted my offer.'_

The Raikage sighed and allowed his eyes to slowly close. He kept them closed as he listened to the footsteps of someone coming down the hallway. He knew this must be it. The message was finally deciphered and any second now he would finally be able to read what he hoped was an agreement to meet.

There is a knock at the door and without even turning around or opening his eyes, Ai answers the Chunin.

"Come in."

The sound of the door begins to open and he hears the Chunin speak before he is even all the way through it.

"Sir, they have agreed! The Hokage wants to meet."

' _Oh, thank God.'_ Raikage thought relieved. He didn't want the message to be anything else _._

"Please place the message on my desk." The Raikage says as he turns around with eyes open. "

"Yes, sir."

"-And Sachiro."

"Yes sir?"

"Tell the team thanks. They did an excellent job."

"I will sir."

The Raikage waits until the Chunin leaves his office before he seats himself and reaches for the scroll. He stares at it for a moment almost in disbelief before continuing to reach for it. He is filled with relief, but a brief image of a small child comes to mind suddenly making him pause. Takara's calm expression is staring at him. Even though he is pleased to have an agreement with the Hokage for a meeting. Ai isn't happy in how he managed to get it. He has no idea how that child is doing in the Leaf or, if she is even still alive. He forces the image from his mind as, he tells himself that it was necessary. This was all done in order to forge a much needed alliance with the Leaf. It is even more important, if this monster named Orochimaru is able to forge his own alliance with the Rock village. This thought assures him that his actions were the right ones under the circumstances.

Reaching for the scroll, the Raikage opens it and begins to read.

 _Greetings, Raikage of the Cloud_

 _I have received your message and I must agree with you that the timing is perfect to meet. The list that you have provided was sufficient enough and I am happy to meet with you in Tea Country on June 9th at Cider Springs at nine in the morning. I also agree that we should keep who knows of the event to a minimum. I and my elite guard will be the only ones to be there._

 _I would like to also tell you about Takara Yoshida. The young girl is doing very well and is currently on my son's team. I tell you this because I don't want you to worry or regret the decision that you made in sending her. I have given an order for my doctors and scientist to stand down on the issue of experimentation. I want the child to grow up well and be a productive member within my village. In my eyes, she is the living symbol of our hoped for alliance and I don't intent to abuse the meaning of what she represents to both our peoples._

 _Please send a messenger as soon as you can. I trust that you will be as eager to get this meeting happening as I do. I look forward to meeting with you soon._

 _Hokage, of the Leaf_

Ai wastes no time in responding. He immediately writes a return reply and then proceeds to leave his office with the reply in hand. He could call to have a subordinate take it to the messenger units, but he feels the need to take it himself. He heads down stairs and out of the tower. The encryption team will have to encrypt the message he has written before sending it to the Leaf. His thoughts race with excitement. Not only for the meeting itself, but also for the fact that the child is alive and doing well. It was more than he could have hoped for.

' _This is it, everything that we have hoped for when we sent that child to the leaf is coming to fruition. Now for the next part to begin and I'm not fooling myself. This will not be easy for either village, as much as there are a great many that want this alliance. There are still some that oppose it. I'm sure that it is the same in the Leaf, but we must make this work. The future of both villages depends on it.'_

 _Meanwhile back in Konoha…._

 _Distraught of a Child_

Sasuke had spent the weekend extremely quiet at home. In the aftermath of a father and son fishing trip ending in disaster, Sasuke didn't really have any reason to say anything. He had received a swollen lower lip from being struck and scratches elsewhere due to the fall among twigs and other debris on the ground. Itachi had come in at just the right time to put a stop to what could have been much worse. As it was, Sasuke couldn't look at his father. He hasn't spoken to his father willingly since that morning. It is now June fourth one day later and Sasuke woke up feeling the same as he had before his father's declaration of becoming a new man. Yesterday, he just felt numb inside and unable to do anything or even smile at all. When he woke up this morning, Sasuke felt that old past self has re-emerged.

He had reverted back to his old ways in a hurry. Which meant that he kept himself out of his father's line of sight at all possible times. He found that his fear had returned along with everything else; but it wasn't quite the same as before. Somewhere deep down, Sasuke was growing tired and it began the moment he was slapped off the log. The ' _I don't give a damn anymore'_ attitude was beginning to make itself felt for the first time. This made Sasuke sad because he had an idea of where this was all leading them in the end.

He had loved his father and wanted nothing more than to be accepted and loved in return. He had believed his father when he had said that he wanted to change and that he was sorry for treating him the way he had for so many years. Sasuke truly forgave his father, because he truly wanted to believe him. However the minute he was slapped off the log that all changed. He didn't cry. He refused too. He confined himself instead in his room.

He had wanted to go to Naruto's house but, he was sporting a much bruised left cheek and a split lip. There would have been questions obviously and Sasuke remembered what his friend had told him earlier about there being bad blood between their fathers. The last thing he wanted was for Minato to come and beat the shit out of Fugaku even if he deserved it. Sasuke wanted to protect Naruto's father from any criticism that would come. He didn't understand a whole lot about being a leader, but Sasuke did know that leaders can't just react to things. They must be calm and rational at all times and especially when bad things happen.

Thus he stayed home. As long as he stayed away from Naruto's house this weekend, Sasuke knew that Naruto's parents wouldn't get the chance to react. He knew that they would react too. He believed them when they had told him that he was considered part of their family. Both he and Itachi were told this many times and the things that they had done for them proves their claim true. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that Naruto's parents would get involved in what has transpired at his home. Sasuke was sure that he would have a good lie made up about why his face looks the way it does now. He would be returning on Monday to meet up with his team. He just had to come up with something that would keep suspicion away and Naruto's parents from getting involved.

Meanwhile, his mother was worried about him and came often offering to take him out for some fresh air or, that he could go out and train if he wanted in the backyard. She promised that if he did that she would keep a sharp eye out for his father and warn him of his coming back home. He thanked her but declined. He refused to take the chance. He would wait until Monday when Team seven would get back together for training. His mother now seeing his resolve would then leave his room to only go and knock on her other son's bedroom door. Mikoto was worried over Itachi as well. Her eldest son was displaying a mood change that was unusual for him.

Itachi wasn't speaking much either. He spoke to their mother when they were alone. He also would come and knock lightly on Sasuke's door when he wanted to speak to him. This was a week that Itachi had off from Anbu. It was due to his birthday coming up in just a few days and so, Minato out of kindness had given Itachi a two week vacation. Who knew that he would be spending it this way? Sasuke felt bad but, Itachi would not hear an apology. In his view, only their father owed an apology and that was to his little brother and not him. So he came over whenever he could blow off the old man without causing more stress and tension in the house than there already was.

For his part, Itachi had walked Sasuke home after the incident with their father. Fugaku stayed behind trying to pull himself together mostly because he knew that he was in trouble and secondly, because he needed to calm down. The anger was still there and if he went back with his sons, Fugaku knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would hit Sasuke again and Itachi and he both knew it.

Neither of the brothers said anything on the way home. Itachi stayed close but kept looking straight ahead. While Sasuke was looking mostly at his feet. He was ashamed and his face hurt like hell. Blood kept dripping off his chin and he had to keep wiping at it. The sensation of it running down was annoying and he had to be careful because he could already feel the beginnings of a bruise forming on his cheek. To distract himself, Sasuke would look up at Itachi from time to time, but he couldn't get a read on his brother. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, as Itachi was perfect at keeping a poker face. Sasuke wasn't sure what his brother was thinking. He knew that one thing was certain, Itachi was pissed.

Sasuke tries to comfort his brother.

"It's okay, big brother. No real harm was done thanks to you coming to help me."

Itachi looks over at his brother and gives him a small weak smile.

"No, Sasuke it isn't. Father is such a damn liar. Mother and I both knew that trouble was going to happen that's why she sent me and I agreed and came out here. We didn't think we could trust him and we were right."

Now the weak smile had turned up on Sasuke's face.

"I'm sorry."

Itachi stopped and turned to face his brother. A slight annoyance could be heard in his tone. Itachi was grieved deep within and the annoyance only came because he was tired of their father's crap.

"Sasuke, I don't ever want to hear you say that again about anything stupid that man says or does to you. You aren't the one that did anything wrong, so just stop apologizing for the man."

Sasuke rubbed gingerly at his cheek absently as he answered.

"I said it, because I know how much it angers and upsets you and mother when father acts like this. I know he won't ever say he is sorry and I can't help the way I feel when I see it. I can't help but think that if I had never been born things would be going so much better at home. These things are happening because of me and it doesn't matter whether or not I had done something wrong or not."

Itachi stepped forth and wrapped his arms around his brother. How many times had he said a similar thing himself about their family? Itachi pulled his brother close as he said.

"Sasuke, even if you had not been born things would still have soured at home. We all know that father is an ego-maniac. His pride dictates everything he says and does. Being head of our clan has helped that arrogance and there are other things that I'm not permitted to speak to you about that is also part of it. I just want you to know that mother and I love you and are glad that you're here with us. I promise you that things with father will change. This isn't an empty promise either. Things are being done that will affect all of our futures and for the better."

Sasuke didn't understand what his brother had just told him. He felt like so much was being kept from him but, he hugged his brother back to acknowledge what little he did understand. He was loved by his mother and brother and that was enough. He couldn't say anything because he was feeling overwhelmed at the moment. He was beginning to realize that his family was in some serious trouble and to make it worse, Sasuke didn't know how to fix it. He would just have to trust his brother. Itachi knew a lot more of what was going on than he did.

Itachi held his brother for a few seconds more before he began to let Sasuke go. Feeling his brother beginning to release him, Sasuke did the same.

"Come on." Itachi gestures with his head towards the house. "We need to be getting back. Mother is probably pacing on the back porch as I speak."

"Yeah, you're right."

Itachi's words were proven true. For when they arrived back home, Mikoto was pacing with her arms folded in front of herself as if she were cold. The moment she saw them, she was off the porch and running over to them. Sasuke was telling her that everything was fine even before she made it all the way to them.

"Sasuke! Honey, are you alright?" Then looking up at his brother she continued. "What happened out there, Itachi?"

"Mother calm down. Everything is okay now. I stopped father from harming Sasuke. You had been right to send me after them."

Tears began to fill Mikoto's eyes. Looking back at her youngest she could see a bruise had formed and even though it was still in the process of swelling and deepening in color. Mikoto knew that it was going to be a nasty looking thing when it matured. Reaching into her apron pocket Mikoto pulled out a handkerchief and slowly and gently wiped the blood that was running down his face.

"Come on inside both of you. I will make you both something hot to drink and I can clean up this cut."

Itachi agrees as he gives his brother a pat on the back.

"Sounds good let's go in."

The family made their way inside and Mikoto took care of her sons by providing them hot cocoa and cleaning Sasuke's wound. A little peroxide and salve took care of the matter and they spent the rest of the day in a comfortable and peaceful house. At some point, Itachi had filled their mother in on the details of what had happen; but not in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke knew this because later that day when their father came home, Mikoto told her husband that he could make his own meal that evening. Instead, she was taking their sons out for supper and to make it sting a little more, she added. That they would be going to Sasuke's favorite restaurant. The meal was nice and even nicer without his father there, but Sasuke wasn't in a celebrating mood. There was nothing to be joyous about and yet he did appreciate what his mother was trying to do for him. Sensing her son's discomfort, Mikoto presented him conversation focused on something other than the family problem they all left at home.

"Sasuke, honey, how has things been going with your team?"

Sasuke looked up from his plate to answer. He welcomed the chance to think of something other than his father.

"Everything is going well. Naruto always said that Kakashi was a gifted shinobi and he really is mother, but-." He looks away from his mother to look at his big brother and then adds. "I still think that Itachi is even better."

Itachi smiles.

"Thanks little brother. It's nice to hear you say so."

"Hey, don't go all smug on me now."

The family all laugh at this statement and Itachi reaches over and gives his brother a one armed hug around his shoulders. Mikoto only smiled as she thought.

' _I will have to talk with the Elders over this situation. The tension and the endless threats to Sasuke's life have got to stop. I believe that it's time to dissolve this marriage. I can see that there is no happy ending coming to it.'_

She realizes that her right cheek is damp and immediately wipes away the tear that fell. She would not cry now. No. This was a happy time for her sons and she would not make them upset because she was feeling guilt and remorse for having married a man that was turning into a monster. Little did Mikoto know that, while she felt remorse and guilt over her marriage. Fugaku was running down the street only minutes after she and the boys left. He was fuming over the betrayal of his wife and the defiance of his only son. He was furious that he had provided for them and cared for them and they turned on him over a piece of trash that shouldn't have been born.

 _Meeting up with Team Seven_

Monday morning came with the promise of it being a sunny and beautiful morning. The weather people had gotten the weather forecast wrong again. Today, it was supposed to be raining and heavily at that right now. Instead, the skies were clear and turning slowly from the deep indigo blue to the bright light blue of day. The sun was just beginning to shine its light across Konoha in preparation of making its climb into the sky from east to touch the horizon again in the west.

Across the village, villagers began their own ritual of slowly beginning to rise from sleep to begin another day. In the Uchiha District, Sasuke was already awake. He was just lying in bed staring up at his ceiling. In five more minutes he would have to get out of bed. His thoughts reflected first on that weekend and then to meeting up with Team seven and wondering what they will say when they see his face.

' _I'm glad that when we came home that Saturday evening, father wasn't there. I didn't want to see him and I didn't waste any time heading to my room. You could feel the tension between all three of us even before we walked in the door and then the relief when we all realized he wasn't there. I don't know what to do. I really want things to get better but it won't. Father has made things so bad by lying.'_

Sasuke then sat up in bed and folded his legs that were still under the sheets in a pretzel style position. Now no longer looking up at the ceiling this way, Sasuke bowed his head to look at his hands in his lap. He felt so tired. His mind no matter tired it knew he was, didn't let up on the worry and concern that filled Sasuke's thoughts.

' _When father did come home. He didn't scream and shout at us or hit any of us. I was so afraid that he would come back here and drag me from bed and beat me. It was something that would happen in the past but always when both mother and brother weren't home. Now I don't know that he will show that same restraint anymore. So I was glad when he just went to bed after the apology. Of course, I didn't get an apology. It isn't like I wanted one. I know that everything he told me about wanting to be a father to me is crap. Still, I just want my mother and brother to be safe. I can't help being scared for them. They can't keep protecting me. He doesn't like it.'_

A deep shaky sigh was released and with the sigh came a change in thought.

' _I wonder what Naruto and Takara are going to say when they see me? I hope nothing; but it is impossible to ignore the bruise I'm sporting right now. At least, the lip has gone down some. I guess it doesn't matter anymore that I shouldn't hang out with them. I've been shoved to the curb. Maybe I shouldn't come back home today after training. Maybe things would get better if I just went somewhere else to live. Naruto would take me in, but should I do this? Damn it._ '

Sasuke didn't think about it anymore or rather he wasn't permitted. The door was forcefully opened and without even having to see him, Sasuke knew that it was his father. A cold chill ran down his spine. He was scared. Perhaps his father has come to do what Sasuke feared would happen Saturday night. Fortunately this was not the case, but there was no denying the cold look in the man's eyes.

"Sasuke, it's time for you to get up and prepare to meet your team. I don't want to see or hear that you were late getting there today. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father. I am getting up now."

Sasuke made to get out of bed by grabbing the sheets and pulling them back. Only then did Fugaku turn and leave as coldly as he came in. However, before closing the door behind him, Fugaku made one last remark without turning back around to look at him.

"Itachi will be taking you to meet up with them. You are no longer permitted into the village without one of us escorting you. You had mouthed off at me and this is the price."

"I understand."

The door was immediately slammed shut. The force of it made Sasuke literally jump off the floor in fear. Nothing could be done about this now he knew. His father has reverted back to his old ways and Sasuke can't help but wonder if the man had ever been truthful at any point during whatever this thing was. He made his way shakily towards the bathroom to get his shower and prayed that his father didn't have second thoughts and decide to come and exact a much more painful punishment. He would have thought that being slapped off the log would have been enough. Apparently it wasn't and Sasuke knew that he was now resigned to walking on pins and needles once more.

He left the house with his brother as quickly as he could. Itachi was quiet as they walked to the meeting place of Team seven. Every now and then Sasuke would look up at him, but his brother's facial expression never changed from the blank stoic look currently placed there. Sasuke knew that his brother was thinking and probably on nothing good either. Sasuke wanted to get his brother's mind off of their father but, he didn't know what to say and because he didn't know, Sasuke remained quiet. The feeling of helplessness once more wrapping around him like a too tight blanket. He was relieved when he saw the little bridge just ahead and his team mates standing there chatting. Sasuke didn't even mind the awkwardness that would come when they saw his face.

Naruto and Takara were bored. Waiting for Kakashi was a pain in the ass. Both team mates had arrived separately but within minutes of each other. They started talking just to the pass time. They were both surprised that Sasuke hadn't arrived yet. He was usually there before them. He would be leaning against the rails of the bridge with his eyes closed. Sasuke always looked like he was asleep but his team mates knew better. A smirk would appear on his face even before either of them said anything. Opening his eyes and looking in their direction he would make a casual remark of why it took them so long to get there. Naruto would usually counter his friend with something along the lines of 'why are you such an asshole first thing in the morning.' To which, Sasuke would counter back saying that it is because of the brightness of Naruto's uniform.

Today was different. Looking over and seeing his friend walking over, Naruto saw the first red flag that something had gone wrong in the Uchiha home. Itachi was bringing Sasuke to their meeting place. Itachi hadn't been escorting Sasuke anywhere ever since the academy graduation. So what has changed to make his brother have to escort him again? As they approached, it became apparent to not only Naruto but to Takara as well. The second red flag was a big one and both team mates instinctually felt the need to not show their surprise or concern.

They both saw that their friend was hurt. A rather large and ugly bruise was showing on the left cheek. It had the shape of a hand print on it. The hand that struck Sasuke was large. The print went from the left cheek down to the corner of his mouth. There was also a swollen lip to go with the bruise. There was no doubt to either of Sasuke's team mates and friends that Sasuke had been slapped and both knew who had done it.

Naruto felt anger growing inside of him, but outwardly he smiled. It was probably a bad smile he had thought as he was doing so. He stepped forward a couple of steps to the center of the bridge. As he stretches out his arms wide at his sides preparing to say something, Naruto thought.

' _Sasuke….what did that bastard do this time?'_

What came out his mouth instead however was.

"Well, if it isn't the man of the hour."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk despite the pain it caused his face. He dryly counters his friend.

"Hn. I'm not the man of the hour, Kakashi is and we both know that it will be more than an hour before he shows up."

This returned banter from Sauske caught Naruto off guard. He had thought that Sasuke wouldn't have been in the mood. Thus making him forget the situation for a moment. Naruto chuckled at that. He had to admit that what Sasuke said about his 'big brother' was true. There was no defending the guy about this. The only thing Kakashi was ever on time for was missions.

"Yeah, you're right about that one." He then looks over at the elder brother. "Hey, Itachi what's up?"

Itachi had been standing back a little. He felt sorry for Sasuke having to be seen escorted once more. He knew that Naruto and Takara would immediately know what this means and if it weren't for the bruising of his little brother's face. Itachi would have made up a lie no matter how stupid it was just so his brother could be spared humiliation. Therefore he quickly dismissed the idea. The bitterness of the thought brought out a silent apology from within Itachi.

' _I'm sorry little brother. There is no way I can cover this up for you.'_

With practiced smoothness however, Itachi easily answered Naruto's question.

"I'm doing well Naruto, thanks for asking."

All this time, Takara held back a little. She watched her brothers interact and was amazed at how calm and collected Naruto was being right now. She didn't feel the same way. Takara felt like she would burst into tears at seeing her brother Sasuke so hurt. He was trying to hide his emotions and so was his older brother, but Takara could pick up on them just a little and she was sure that Naruto was also sensing their emotions. Which was why she was struggling now to hold it together. Her thoughts were raw within her.

' _I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so, so very sorry that this has happened to you. I can feel how upset and ashamed you really are inside. I can feel your pain and Itachi's too. I can't stand to see the people I love hurt in anyway.'_

She looks from Sasuke then back over to her brother Naruto. Naruto was still talking as if nothing has happened. Takara could tell that he was trying to ease both of the Uchiha brother's minds over this meeting. It gave Takara courage as she scolded herself to do better.

' _Look at Naruto, he is being so strong right now. Get it together, Takara. You need to be strong right now too. The way big brother Naruto is being. It won't do for you to act weak and make everyone else feel even worse.'_

By the time, Naruto and finished speaking to the elder brother and Takara had chewed herself out. She was settled enough within to speak up. She walked up alongside Naruto and with a smile said.

"Hi, Sasuke. Hi Itachi it is good to see the both of you this morning."

"Thanks sis, it is nice seeing you too."

"Sister?" Itachi says as he looks from Takara to his brother. "I didn't know that we had gained a sibling."

Sasuke didn't blush. He felt very strongly about both Naruto and Takara. They were family to him. If anything, the feeling has grown stronger now that Sasuke knows he has no father. There is this inexplicable need to fill any hole made by a family member. Fugaku made a hole in Sasuke large enough that, it takes both of his team mates to fill the void. So, Sasuke didn't blush nor shy away from his brother Itachi as he said.

"Yeah, Takara is close like a sister to me, Itachi."

"I see. Well in that case, welcome to the family, Takara."

Takara felt a growing heat on her face and knew that she was blushing now. Words didn't want to come out her mouth and so she did the next best thing to show her gratitude. She quickly walked up and wrapped her arms around her newest big brother. Itachi readily wrapped his own arms around her and gave her a light squeeze.

"Hey, I feel left out. How about a group hug?" Naruto asks with his lower lip poked out in a pout.

This reaction from Naruto brought out the sarcastic side of Sasuke.

"Since when did you become a juvenile?"

"Don't start with me, Sasuke. It is far too early in the morning for this ya know?"

"It is never too early in the day for me to gain amusement at your expense, Naruto."

Naruto showed first surprise and then mock annoyance as he countered back.

"That's it! I'm going to beat your ass."

"You better get Takara to help you then."

Takara started laughing and Naruto turned a shocked look while pointing an index finger at her.

"Traitor!"

Takara couldn't help it. Naruto just looked too funny right now and Sasuke found himself chuckling in amusement at their friend's antics.

Itachi was glad for this moment. He could see that despite what their father has done. Sasuke is moving on. He wanted to laugh not just at what Sasuke had just said but at their father as well. Their father had thought to break Sasuke by treating him like crap and then parading him through town. Then have Sasuke show up with Itachi in tow to meet up with his team. Everyone knew that Sasuke was old enough to walk through the village on his own. He didn't need to be held by the hand to get there.

This was a big relief to Itachi. The whole walk out here to meet up with Team seven, Itachi had been fuming the entire way. He had spent the first half of the walk fuming over their father. The second half of the walk he was as worried about meeting up with Team seven as Sasuke was. No matter what lie he came up with to cover for his brother nothing made sense. Only to find that the matter had taken care of itself. Sasuke was bravely moving on and his friends weren't ashamed nor put off by seeing their friend coming with an escort once more or, the fact that he was sporting a new look. This was why Itachi did what he did next.

"Hey, now let's all settle down". Itachi moves forward and starts to wrap an arm around Naruto. "Come here, Naruto. I'm your big brother too." Then looking over at Sasuke.

"You too, Sasuke. I know you don't like PDA but you are going to just have to get used to it."

Sasuke was starting to back away when Itachi swiftly wrapped an arm around him before he could run. Naruto wrapped an arm around Itachi and the other around Takara who then wrapped an arm around him and the other around Sasuke. Sasuke reluctantly put an arm around Takara and his brother. The look on his face made the others laugh.

"You're right, Itachi. Sasuke really is a sour puss when it comes to PDA. Now I know how to annoy him just for the hell of it." Naruto chimed in grinning.

Sauske was far less amused.

"Don't' even try it or I'll break your arm."

"Oh such an explosive fart. You are."

As they all laughed and bantered back and forth, Kakashi was watching them from the trees. He came by to see that they were okay before he would leave to take care of somethings before returning. One of which was going to the missions office to meet up with Gai who needed his team to take on a D-rank in his team's place.

He wasn't happy when he saw the Uchiha brothers approach the rest of Team seven. He could see the hand print on Sasuke's face even from where he was standing and it angered him. There was no doubt in his mind where that slap came from.

' _Damn you, Fugaku. I hope they hit you hard with whatever punishment you are about to get from hitting Sasuke. I can only imagine what Itachi is going through right now. I'd better make a mental note of this and speak to Itachi later. Right now though I need to go, if I want to be back here before afternoon and train them.'_

With that, Kakashi stood up and turned and leaped from the tree to another and away from the bridge and team seven.

 _A mother's Distress_

Mikoto didn't sleep well the night before. She had spent most of the night thinking about her marriage. She kept thinking of what could she have done that could have changed the way things have turned out. She was even wondering at this point, if she had ever really loved the man that was spooning her right now in bed. Fugaku had his right arm wrapped tightly around her and one leg over her own to boot. He has done this many times in the past, but now Mikoto can't help but feel trapped. Trapped in a marriage that led to more and more arguments between them and worse her two sons are caught as well.

Fugaku never treated Mikoto poorly. Her life hasn't been like either of her sons. She never stood up to her husband on anything allowing him to make the decisions that he felt were needed. He had a good head on his shoulders when it came to most things, his pride being put aside. He was even better when he was younger and would always hear his wife out about any concerns she might have had. He would even follow some of her advice at times, if her advice proved the best. Fugaku would weight each of their ideas and apply the appropriate one that worked best for them all. Mikoto wasn't shut out of decisions or decision making. She knew that she would be heard if she had concerns. Those times when Fugaku stuck to his decision without taking a different route that was encouraged by his wife. Mikoto never was offended. They were a team and everything that was done was done to protect them as a family. If Fugaku saw that his way was the better way than his way it was. They never kept score on who was right. There was no ego involved in this, which is why when things began to change, Mikoto began to worry.

Times did change and with it came a slightly different Fugaku then what Mikoto was used too. He was the same and yet he wasn't and the changes began at the same time when Fugaku was given the title of Head of Clan. Their marriage which was arranged and finalized came before the promotion as part of the clan rules. It was told to him back then, that when he married Mikoto, that the promotion to Head of Clan would follow afterwards. They wanted to see a child produced from the marriage first and he had to show that he was a true family man. In the eyes of the Elders, one cannot lead his clan; if he can't lead his home. The two go hand in hand to the Elders and by it, the Elders will know if the person chosen is worthy or not.

The basic principles they looked for was patience, compassion, vigilance, guidance and protection along with a strong sense of loyalty to one's family, if a candidate proves otherwise, he is dropped and another potential candidate is found. Leading a clan wasn't much different than leading a family. The same basic principles applied to both. Fugaku was well taught about the importance of these principles long before by the men of his clan as were all the young men of the Uchiha.

Once her husband gained the title, Mikoto realized that her husband wasn't quite the same. From then on things would slowly keep changing. The first time Mikoto found herself at odds with her husband was over the children. She had hoped that he would have listened to her line of reasoning; but for the first time ever he chose to blow her off. She had suggested that Fugaku give Itachi some room and not be smothering him so much with his demands. She knew that Fugaku needed to be a bit strict with Itachi, as he was being groomed to be the next Head of Clan. This is one of the things agreed upon when they had married. A strong child that could lead the clan was needed. However, Mikoto saw her son not being allowed to be himself. He wasn't allowed to be a kid either. In her mind, there had to be a time when you could take a break at some point each day. It is healthy and what she saw her husband doing wasn't. To this day, Mikoto believes that this one demand of the contract placed an unfair demand on Itachi and later Sasuke.

Thus, Mikoto would challenge her husband whenever she felt that he was being overly hard on their sons. Over time the arguments they have over both children has become more and more frequent. The worst fights of course, are over Sasuke. At first, Fugaku only complained about the boy when Sasuke was five years old. His complaints concerned Mikoto right from the start because he was constantly saying that Sasuke had not gained his Sharigan yet. When the fifth year had ended and Sasuke had now turned six, Fugaku took the complaining to a new level. Now he was complaining that Sasuke was nothing like Itachi and it was at this point that Mikoto began to truly worry. She saw that he was comparing the two boys and Sasuke wasn't making the grade in his father's eyes.

This led her to constantly having to stand between the two of them. At the beginning it was only words that were said to the child that hurt. Mikoto had to console her youngest at least twice a week and at the same time when they were alone, Mikoto would remind Fugaku of his duty to both his children and to remember to uphold his end of the contract with the Elders. This would always work at first, Fugaku seemed to forget about the contract whenever he started to complain about Sasuke. Mikoto's reminder would shake him out of it and he would leave the child alone for a while, but things continued to spiral downwards. Until now where Fugaku has a vice-like grip on Itachi and a death grip on Sasuke and their mother feels helpless to stop him.

Mikoto lay quiet with her heart aching as she dwelt on these thoughts that raged like a storm within her mind. She stared out at the stars from her bed listening to the contented snoring of her husband who was completely oblivious to the storm that he has caused within her. She sighed at realizing his contentment.

' _I don't think you could ever grasp at this point, Fu, how much pain you have caused your family so far. You used to hear me when I warned you of the harsh hand approach with both our sons. Itachi may handle it better than Sasuke, but this doesn't mean that he isn't affected by it. As for Sasuke, you have never been fair with him. Demanding of him things that no sensible parent would even think to ask. Expecting him to be Itachi all over again is crap and it is unreasonable. Sasuke is his own person and Itachi should be allowed the same right. They are not your pawns to support your ego one way or the other.'_

Her thoughts are broken for a moment as, Fugaku mumbled something unintelligible in her ear as he moved slightly in his sleep. Mikoto found herself holding her breath as if, by her very breathing he would suddenly wake up. It was a silly thought as, she has been breathing the whole time. She tried to force herself to let go of the breath and breathe normally but she couldn't. Fugaku settled back down and Mikoto let out the held breath. As soon as, Mikoto knew that he was back to a sound sleep. Her mind returned quickly back to what it had been thinking about.

' _I don't think that any of us can stand things the way they are much longer. I believe that the Elders will grant the divorce. They are not happy with Fu and I know that Itachi is speaking with them often even though he never tells me why and I never ask him.'_

A lone cloud drifted in front of the moon that had been shining through her window only a few minutes ago. The sudden darkness to her room made her thoughts drift in a dark place themselves.

' _I did love you once, Fu. Despite this marriage of ours being an arranged one. I still loved you. I wish I could return us all back to better times. When you and I were on the same page and our little family was everything. Remembering back to those times, I had such high hopes for us. I saw us ushering in a better tomorrow for our clan and a brilliant future for our children; but now I can't see any way to heal the wounds that you have caused to this family. I don't blame just you. I blame myself. I should have went to the Elders far sooner than this to see if, we could have avoided the road we are on now.'_

Once more Fugaku grumbled something that Mikoto couldn't make out. His arm loosed around her as he began to turn away from her in his sleep. She didn't try and stop him. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she realized just how significate this moment was to her. Mikoto realized then that their marriage was dying and had been for some time now. Now free from her husband's grasp, Mikoto curled up into a fetal position. She wiped at a stray tear that had begun to fall. Her mind mercifully began to bring all of this to a conclusion.

' _I did love you, Fu. I would even say that somewhere deep down I still do but, you made me choose between you and our sons. Something that no man would ask of his wife and because of this I have struggled a long time. I wanted to save our family. So I tried to work things out between you and our sons but there is no remedy. You made me choose and I have finally decided. I have chosen our sons. I'm sorry.'_

More tears began to fall and Mikoto didn't bother with trying to stop them. This would be the last time she would cry over her marriage and all that it could have been and wasn't. The cloud passed over the moon and drifted onward and the light once more illuminated the room. The moon the only witness to this tragic turn in Mikoto's life.

Thus here on Monday, June fourth, Mikoto got up before the rest of her family to begin making them all breakfast. Sasuke had to meet up with his team today and Fugaku had to be at work. Only she and Itachi were free to do whatever and she was pretty sure that Itachi had plans to train after taking Sasuke to meet up with his team.

The return of the tyrant had upset Mikoto in ways she didn't think were possible. Her sleep had been intermitted and fleeting. She felt guilty and tired all at once. Hearing her eldest son beginning to move around in his room at only six in the morning told her that he didn't sleep well either. She briefly wondered if Sasuke had. She dismissed the thought immediately. Of course, Sasuke hadn't slept well. He more than anyone in the house was most likely feeling distraught. He would see it as, everything happening was his fault since he was trapped in the center of it. The only person who wasn't feeling guilty about anything was her damn husband. This thought made her slam the refrigerator door harder than intended.

Breakfast that morning was strained and quiet. Mikoto couldn't look at her husband preferring to look at her children instead. Itachi had been shooting his father angry glares now and then and Sasuke didn't look up at all from his plate. He was quiet and looked a little frightened. Yet, Mikoto could see that he wasn't trembling as he would have been before as, whenever his father would slam his bedroom door or throw something across the room in anger.

Breakfast was a quick affair this morning and ended with a sharp comment from Fugaku to Sasuke that he was to perform well in training today. The boy quickly nodded his head and got up from the table in a hurry. Mikoto wanted to cry. She hated the way they were all forced to live but, she especially felt sorry for Sasuke.

Itachi got up from the table quickly behind his little brother. He put himself between the elder Uchiha and the younger as they went for the front door. Fugaku had also gotten up and was following them close behind. Mikoto was the last to get up and she went and grabbed her husband's arm to stop him. He gave her a look but she ignored it. She told him to leave them be and to get ready for his meeting that was at nine O'clock sharp. Fugaku didn't say anything further and went back to get his things from his study.

Once Fugaku went to work and Itachi had returned from taking Sasuke to meet his team. Mikoto told him that she was going out for a little while and not to worry that she would be back in time to make him and his father lunch. Itachi told her to take her time and do what she needed and not to worry about them. Itachi could cook if necessary. Mikoto hugged her son and thanked him before heading out the door. She would not take a long time. There was no way that she would have Itachi catering to that man any more than he has been already with this ridiculous plan of his.

She made her way down the street of the district. The shrine was the destination she was after and upon reaching its steps, Mikoto hastily went up and opened the main door. The Elder named Kichiro was there putting away some scrolls in a cabinet just outside the main meeting room on the first floor. He looked over and didn't seem at all surprised to see her standing there.

"Hello, Lady Mikoto, I would ask how you are doing but, I can tell from your face that this isn't a social call."

"No, I'm afraid that it isn't Elder. May I speak with you and the other members of the Elders?"

"Yes, you may. Allow me to lock up these scrolls and then we will go in together."

"That is fine."

Mikoto couldn't help but get the feeling that the Elders are expecting her visit today. Has Itachi snuck out of the house sometime during the night and spoke with one of them? If so, it would explain this air of knowing why she has come. Mikoto didn't dwell on the thought. Elder Kichiro had finished locking the cabinet. He motioned for her to follow him. He made his way towards the first room on the left. Mikoto followed him on in and found everyone else seated around a short legged table on tatami mats. An extra mat had been already set out next to Elder Kohana. Now Mikoto knew that they had been expecting her.

"Greeting, Lady Mikoto, it is good to see you again." Sora began as he gestured to her to have a seat.

"Greetings, Elders, I am happy to see all of you as well, but I wish it was on better terms."

Kohana patted at the tatami mat next to her as she spoke.

"What ails you, child."

Mikoto quickly makes her way over and sits.

"I have come seeking to end my marriage to Fugaku."

There was silence for a few minutes and Mikoto began to wonder if maybe they would not grant her petition. When Elder Sora looked over at her, his eyes told her that she was right even before he spoke the words. Her heart felt crushed at that moment.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but we are not able to do so just yet. You see, Fugaku has reminded us that he is working for the good of our entire clan. There are many stresses that comes with being the Head of Clan and the Head of the Military police. This stress can cause a man to act in ways that he has never intended."

Mikoto struggled to contain her anger as she replied.

"Elders you can't be serious! You know as well as I do, of the things that Fugaku has done. He has lied to you and to everyone about changing his ways. He is dividing our clan over going to war against this village. Both of my sons are suffering at the hands of this man. If he is suffering stress than it is because he brought it on himself."

Mikoto looked around the table while she spoke, but no one would look her in the eyes. Their heads bowed whether it was out of shame or plain annoyance, Mikoto didn't know. Tears were trying to come forth and she refused to let them fall. She continues on with determination.

"Sasuke has just been slapped so hard that Fugaku's hand print is on his face. When will you deem this marriage a farce and end it?"

Once more Sora raises his head. He feels sorrow and anger for the young mother, but his hands as well as the other Elders are tied momentarily until, they can find a solution to their current problem of which the young mother knows nothing about.

"We don't know just when it will be. All we can tell you right now is that it will happen. We know of the things that he has done to your family, Lady Mikoto."

"-So then why are-."

Mikoto is cut off by Kohana who looks at her with sympathetic eyes.

"We are allowing him this time because it is true that stress can make things difficult and Fugaku has been under a lot of stress lately. The media is hounding his every move and the Hokage is keeping close tabs on him as well."

Mikoto isn't impressed and she was tired of repeating herself already.

"You speak of things that Fugaku has brought on himself. If he hadn't been such a pompous jerk to others he wouldn't be in any stress at all and what about our children? Must they continue to pay the price for this man's sins?"

Akira tries in vain to reason.

"Mikoto, dear, please try to understand. We are not pleased with his behavior and we have told him about it. He has promised to behave better in the future."

"Oh like that will make everything alright. He has promised before his promises don't mean shit."

Mikoto was so upset that she had just cussed, but she was furious right now and if saying a cuss word was the worst that she would ever do in this shrine then consider it a blessing in her book. She looked at the Elders as if, they grew another head on each of their shoulders. She couldn't believe that they were backing him like this.

This is when she realized that something has happened that she wasn't aware of.

' _Something or someone has gotten to the Elders before I did. It has to be so, they would never act like this knowing all the things that has been done to not only my family but to our clan. They were so adamant about putting an end to any nonsense of his, so something or someone has indeed come along. Who or what could it be? When did it happen? Could it have been while I and the boys were out of the house for supper?'_

Mikoto's eyes widen slightly and the Elders look on but say nothing _._

 _It had to have been. We stepped out for supper and Fu, could have left the house at any time after that. Since we weren't there to see him go it was the perfect time to get someone to rattle the Elders chains a bit. My darling husband must have gotten to them somehow. I would bet my life on it.'_ She thought upset. Another realization hit her. She looks up quickly and asks.

"You said the word, 'yet'. Does this mean that you will reconsider? If so, when will you decide?"

"We will disannul the marriage when and if, Fugaku defies us again by attacking the children or you."

The frown is made intentionally large and prominent on Mikoto's face. She wants them to know that she is not satisfied with this outcome, still, she says.

"Very well my Elders, I understand." She casts her angry eyes around the table as she continues. "Please work out a solution to whatever blackmail he is using against you and deal with the man. I also ask you to remember one thing." If he harms Sasuke one more time. I will kill Fugaku, if Itachi doesn't beat me to it and neither of us will care about whether the man was under stress at the time or not."

Mikoto makes to stand up and bows before leaving the Elders alone to ponder what to do next. Ryo looks at the others.

"Well… at least we didn't have to tell her exactly what had happened. That we were all made scared by some wealthy punk in the village. How damn disgraceful and we call ourselves Elders. Humph."

"Settle yourself, Ryo. I understand you annoyance but, Eito Chiba is no lightweight and he has considerable connections that could destroy us and our clan." Replies Sora.

"Why the hell is Fugaku dealing with such a man to begin with? Can he not see that Chiba is only interested in taking control of this village for himself? Asks Akira as he pours himself much needed sake. The hell with tea.

Ryo counters while pushing his own sake cup over at Akira.

"I told you, we put an ass in charge."

"That's enough!" Sora shouts angered more with himself than anyone. "We need to discuss a solution to countering the man's threats of leaking to the village some of our personal business as clan elders."

Kohana cuts in and adds.

"-And we will find a solution to Eito Chiba. He has chosen to mess with the wrong clan."

At this the elders go silent for a few minutes as they think on what they need to do. Thirty minutes later and the Elders have found their solution but will it work? They aren't sure but they have to try. Sora gets up and prepares for what he needs to do next.

 _Preparing for a Trip_

Minato sits in his office trying to read over the list of things that he will need to be taking with him to the meeting with the Raikage. The return message from the Raikage had arrived yesterday at noon on June fourth. This was the good news he received. He also received word from the Elders of the Uchiha ten minutes ago, that they are being pressured by Eito Chiba to back off of Fugaku.

Learning about Fugaku's attempt to silence the Elders places the man in a foul mood. The list is forgotten as he ponders the current situation. He needs to deal with this issue but, he needs to get ready for the summit meeting with the Raikage and he is due to leave tomorrow on June sixth. One day to deal with Chiba and Fugaku won't be enough. So Minato has decided to have his watch dogs learn all they can about Eito Chiba and his connection with Fugaku. He will have to work quickly but, he needs to work intelligently. One wrong move here and Eito Chiba will slip through his hands. He reaches a hand out to the intercom button and presses it.

"Anzu, please send over a team from my personal guard."

"Do you have any particular team in mind, sir?"

"No. Any team that is available will do."

"Very well sir, consider it done."

"Thanks."

Minato lets the intercom button go and leans back in his chair. As is his custom, he brings his arms up with both of them bend so that each elbow is now resting on the arm rests and his hands are folded together with his head resting on top of them. His thoughts are of what is coming ahead of him as, he ponders.

' _I will have to wait until after the meeting with the Raikage to seriously address this issue, but one thing is paramount in my mind. Somehow I need to get Sasuke away from his father. It is obvious that things will continue to escalate until, he harms Sasuke seriously or even kills him. The million dollar question here is, how do I go about doing this?'_

He pauses in his thoughts as he hears some obnoxious yelling down on the streets below him. It isn't enough to make him want to get up and take a look himself, but it does annoy him. Minato decides to ignore it. What he needs to concentrate on is vastly more important.

' _Itachi has told me time and time again that his father doesn't accept Sasuke as his. I wonder if I could bring the child into my home.'_ Minato grimaced at could just see how well that would go over. It would fly like a lead duck.

' _There's no doubt that Fugaku would have a fit. He would probably go so far as to hide the child somewhere just so I couldn't help him. The worst part about this mess is that Fugaku would most likely use this to his advantage. He would tell his clan that I am purposely trying to take his child away and that Itachi would be next. He would twist my intention into something sinister and would probably gain more support among not only his own clan but from the village as well. I need to be very careful about this situation.'_

The yelling stopped and things seemed to go back to normal down below him on the streets. He vaguely acknowledged this new fact.

' _This all said, I need to find a place for Sasuke. Perhaps….perhaps Kakashi wouldn't mind taking him in for a while? He is Sasuke's sensei and it isn't unusual for sensei to take in their students when dire circumstances arise.'_

A frown came upon his face at that suggestion. Why the hell would he think of Kakashi? Hadn't Kakashi been through enough? He changes his mind.

' _Nah, maybe this isn't a good idea after all. Anyone could stand up and say that Kakashi only took Sasuke in for to molest him or something to that effect. It would be nothing but one lie after another and most people wouldn't even stop and consider that those things being said as fact are nothing more than lies. I can't have Kakashi placed under ridiculous scrutiny of the public. Scrutiny that would most likely come from Fugaku directly or indirectly and people would be ready to jump on the bandwagon. The lives of two of my precious people would be destroyed in less time than it takes to run down the block of a street. I guess Sasuke will have to be placed in his own apartment then. I could-.'_

A sudden buzz from the intercom breaks Minato's chain of thought. He is swift to hit the intercom button.

"Yes?"

"Ah, sir Koji's team is here as requested."

"Thanks, Anzu, please send them in."

"Yes, sir."

Minato allowed his arms to rest on the arm rest of the chair as he watched for the door to open. The team filed into the room and when they were all in and situated. They all bowed at once.

"Greetings, captain Koji. I won't beat around the bush with small talk. I have called your team in because I need you to look into someone for me."

A man wearing the rat mask and of medium build and height steps forward slightly and asks.

"Who is the target, sir?"

"I need you to look into a wealthy elite by the name of Eito Chiba."

"I see. Is there anything in particular that my men and I should be looking for?"

"Yes, I'm interested in his connection to our esteemed captain of Military police, Uchiha Fugaku."

It didn't surprise Minato when the team made a low whistling sound while another one snorted. Their reaction was exactly what he had expected. None of the members of Anbu had any respect for Uchiha Fugaku. They all felt the man was dirt and belonged in the dirt. As for himself, the Hokage didn't show reaction. He couldn't. Nothing other than the fact that the man has abused his youngest son can be proved and he is determined to get a suspension if nothing else, of the man that abused his child. He continues to speak.

"I have learned that these two men are in league together over trying to control the Uchiha clan Elders. I want to know why that is. In particular, what does Chiba stand to gain from making an alliance with Fugaku? So I want your team to follow the man around and see where he goes. Who he talks too. I also want you to look into his background with emphasis on the connection to Fugaku. I will be gone for a few days to meet up with a person of interest in helping our village to prosper. However, I will return home on June twelfth. Are there any questions?"

"No sir. We are to look in to Eito Chiba's background. You want to learn what the connection between him and Fugaku Uchiha is and we are to tail Chiba and see where he goes and who he talks too. Should we also keep tabs on Fugaku?"

"No, there is another team doing just that for now. I want you to only focus on Chiba."

"Very well sir."

"I want your team to begin the investigation immediately and report your findings only to me on June thirteenth. I won't being getting back in to the village until very late in the evening on the twelfth and I don't want to keep your team up all night, so report first thing in the morning on the thirteenth."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well you have your assignment, gentlemen. You're dismissed."

Koji bowed along with the rest of his team and then they were gone. Using the teleportation jutsu, the team was out of the building and running along the rooftops. They first needed to get the man's address from Anbu headquarters. Then they would split up. One would follow Chiba for a while and the others would go sit around the computer and check out things they found about Chiba. They would send a different member to go and investigate the different aspects of the man's life they found on the computer such as his financial records and business records from his business and anything else that they could find. It would be a long four days for the team; but they knew that they couldn't let the Hokage down.

Left alone again Minato decided to get back to his list and work on packing what he needed to take from the office. He also had to write out the things that he wanted his advisors to keep an eye out for while he was gone. They would be running things until he returned, so he wanted to fully debrief them of what they would be doing. Therefore the Hokage was careful to leave them the things he needed to have them do. He met up with them after packing to tell them what to look out for in the next few days. He also wanted them to know about the connection that seemed to be between the Uchiha and Chiba. Finally he wanted them to know of the blackmail that Chiba is trying to use to keep the Elders under Fugaku's control.

The advisors were surprised to learn of the blackmail. Chiba was telling the Elders, that he had dirt on each and every one of them and that if they didn't back down. He would take what he knew and the evidence he had in the form of pictures to the media. It wasn't the scandalous type of things you would expect. The things Chiba were using came from the time when the second and third Great Ninja Wars had happened. There were some of the Uchiha clan that had gotten into trouble with the Elders over various things and the Elders had used questionable force to handle each of their clansmen. Even the tribunal of Kakashi Hatake was going to be used against the Elders.

The Elders have admitted to the Hokage a good while ago that they had done some things that weren't right in order to protect their clan as a whole. Things like the Hatake Tribunal, which they wish they hadn't done. The child had so many welts and bruises after meeting with them. It could have been worse if it hadn't been for….much to their own shame. Fugaku stepping in and stopping what was starting to lead to a possible homicide. They were so incensed by the things that Fugaku had told them earlier about the boy. Only to learn later on that none of the things that Fugaku told them about him was true. They were permitted to read the investigation report and learned that it was impossible for Kakashi to have killed their clansman, Obito and taken his eye for his own. The timeline didn't support it. They had felt like fools afterwards. They had tried to make things right with most of the people that they had wronged during the wars; but some didn't want anything from them other than to watch them die. Kakashi was one of the few that was willing to let things go and move on. Another thing that brought Elders shame. They should have done likewise before being talked into having the tribunal against the White Fang's son.

As for the advisors, they knew of these things as well. They understood what would happen if Chiba was able to take these things to the media. The Uchiha clan would most likely want the heads of the Elders whether or not the victims were actually victims or not. This would start an internal strife that could lead to self-destruction of the entire clan. They also understood who would stand to gain the most if that happened. It was no secret that Chiba wanted to see the village run by civilians instead of the military. Never mind the fact that Konoha is a hidden village. A village set up by the military and acknowledged by the Daimyo of the Land of Fire. A village that is responsible for protecting the Land of Fire.

Chiba has spoken out at numerous events and gatherings of the elite telling them the need to take control of Konoha. He assures them that they would be set in higher wealth from what they could gain by having control of the village. They could move their business in to the territories that they longed for instead of having to meet up with the Hokage and his advisors every time any one of them wanted to expand his business further.

Therefore the advisors would keep an eye on him as well while the Hokage was gone. They reported to him about the media getting nosey over rumors of his departing to go somewhere. They told him not to worry however, as they have already made up a cover and the media turned away uninterested. Minato was satisfied with the results of the meeting with his team of advisors today. He wished them well and they him as they all filed out of the Hokage's office and headed home. Minato would be leaving in ten hours for the meeting of a life time and hopefully will be successful. If he and the Raikage could iron out a fair contract of an alliance then this would be the beginning of something that will become a first in the history of the ninja world.

When the sun began to fall the Hokage left the Tower and headed for home. He was greeted by everyone that passed by him and he in turn greeted them. Some of the more talkative ones wanted him to stop and spend the evening talking about anything and everything of which, the Hokage had no time for. His family was waiting for him back home and Kushina will have a very delicious supper there on the table for him. So, he apologized to them as he walked. They would follow him half-way down the street before they would finally give up and turn for their own homes.

At a quarter after five, Minato finally made it home. He wasted no time getting inside and closing the door softly behind him and shouting out a greeting.

"I'm home."

Kushina came rushing from the kitchen and Naruto from his bedroom. They met up with him in the living room.

"Hello, honey, welcome home."

"Yeah, dad welcome home."

"Thanks."

Minato removes his Hokage robe and hangs it on the coat rack by the door. As soon as he turns away from the coat rack. Minato is hugged by his wife. He is quick to wrap his own arms around her. He has missed her as much as she missed him. Looking up into her husband's eyes, Kushina says.

"I'm glad your home now. I missed you."

"The same here hon, I missed you too."

A light kiss is placed on Kushina's lips that quickly becomes more passionate and a small chuckle from someone else in the room made both parents realize that they weren't alone. They both back away from each other as if they were burned. Kushina turns a slightly embarrassed face towards their son and …

"Naruto, do you have to stand and stare like this is a sitcom or something?"

"Sorry mama, but you and dad are cute to watch."

Minato felt his face flush slightly as a thought ran across his mind.

' _Yeah, son well if you thing this is cute. I don't even want to know what you would say if, you saw your mother and me in our bedroom.' Damn it, Minato, watch it will you? You're becoming more like Jiraiya."_

Naruto didn't know what his father was thinking but, he could sense his embarrassment and this made him laugh out right. He didn't have to read his father's mind to know that a pervy thought shot through it just then. The parents split from each other and both were now turned to face him. His mother was in defensive mode and his father was a little red in the face. They were both so cute and funny at the same time and Naruto found himself enjoying their discomfort a little too much. Which was why in the next second he is sitting on the floor suddenly and rubbing the top of his head gingerly. His mother gave him what for in the form of a hit.

Kushina was now walking away dusting off her hands as she went. Naruto only found that amusing as well. His mother always did that when she got embarrassed and Naruto had caught her in her embarrassment. The hit never hurt him. It wasn't meant to hurt. It was just her way of coping with her embarrassment and telling him that he shouldn't be so bold as to laugh at her expense. Though they both knew that the next time something embarrassing happened and Naruto was around, Kushina would be hitting him again.

Minato had finally gotten over his own embarrassment and reached out a hand towards his son. Naruto was glad for the help and reached out and clasped hands with his father. Minato pulled his son up onto his feet once more.

"Dad I'm sorry but you and mama are so cute that you make me laugh sometimes."

"It's okay son, we are aware that you can sense a person's deeper feelings after all but; it does make us both feel a little awkward afterwards. So please calm down before you go into the kitchen to have supper."

"I will dad. I promise."

Naruto started to calm down that instant. He loved his parents and he didn't laugh because he was mocking them. They truly were adorable to him and he loved the relationship that they had with each other. He knew that this wasn't the case for a lot of couples or for a lot of families. He knew that he was one of the lucky ones. An image of Sasuke's bruised face suddenly appeared as if to make a point to him. This made Naruto simmer down even quicker.

' _Yeah.'_ He thought. ' _Sasuke doesn't have much love in his home. His parents are out of sorts and because of that Sasuke got slapped by one of them.'_

The thought was instantly sobering and it made Naruto want to hug his father. Minato was surprised by this sudden change in his son but he merely hugged his son in return. They walked off into the kitchen to which Kushina was given a hug from her son as well. Looking up at Minato, Kushina was confused at her son's action, but Minato just shrugged and said.

"We can't read him the way that he can read us."

 _A Snake Approaches_

It has been four days since Orochimaru sent his pawn out on a mission to the Leaf village. The traveling merchant, Wakino Hotaka aka Kanata Umeko has been going a steady pace during those four days. He has gone over the mission in his head several times during this trip and he is doing once again. Some people may think that he is overly cautious but then those people haven't worked for Orochimaru either. Umeko kept up a brisk pace through the well-traveled path towards Konoha. He was now in the Land of Fire and in another four days he will be in Konoha itself. His thoughts kept him occupied as he went. The plan as he was remembering it was to get into the Leaf posing as a wealthy jeweler. He was told to specifically request, Kakashi Hatake and his team to, escort him to the Land of waves. Umeko wondered how much the White Fang's son has grown. For this wouldn't be a first time meeting with Hatake. Kanata was then and still is, a jeweler.

He is a government pawn now but; that doesn't change what he is at heart. He is a merchant and as a merchant he loves money. He loved gem stones and the price they would bring him. The reason he got into politics was money. Money was also power and Orochimaru promised him lots of both, if he would follow him and do as he said. He had told Kanata that he could rule to his heart's content. All Orochimaru wanted was an endless supply of test subjects and the freedom to operate his labs with minimal disturbance from the outside world. Kanata had made his own promise to Orochimaru that he would have that freedom.

Morals and ethics were words lost in Kanata's dictionary. Money and power were the only things that meant anything to him in the end. Which was why he had no problem with taking on this assignment to destroy a young man and his Genin team. They were necessary losses in order for Kanata to not only survive in this world, but to also thrive in it. He saw the connection between him and Hatake as a wonderful opportunity.

Kanata met Kakashi at the mission's office one autumn day. He is fuzzy on the details since now it has been over six years since he requested protection while heading to a city that sat on the outskirts of Rock country. He remembered seeing a lanky and tall young man that wore a wolf mask. He could tell the Anbu was young and he remembered saying that he wasn't sure that he wanted to be guarded by a teenager.

He was immediately corrected by the Third Hokage. He learned that the Wolf was capable of killing him one thousand different ways and all of it faster than he could blink. There was something about the young Anbu that was unnerving to Kanata but he couldn't figure what it was. Still, he needed to get to the village that was nestled along the border of Rock Country. The village called Flint, was holding a convention for the top jewelers around the world. Potential customers from around the world would be there to see some of the best collections of gems the world had to offer. If Kanata could line up a heavy stream of customers for his business. He would practically own the Land of Rice Patties and there was no way that Kanata would miss out.

He thus decided to stop arguing with the Hokage and his officers and just take the damn kid. Wolf wasn't impressed with him either, Kanata could tell; but he said nothing and did his job. Back then Hatake was captain of a team made of Horse and Mantis. These young men brought Kanata to his destination without harm or loss of the very expensive jewels he was carrying. By the time Kanata was returned to the Land of Rice Patties, he was sold on the team and particularly Hatake. Every time there after when Kanata needed body guards. He would use only Kakashi's team. If they were still on a prior mission than Kanata would just wait for their return.

Now here he was setting up a trap for the Hatake who, has now left Anbu to become a sensei and with three brats no less. Kanata may have had respect towards Kakashi but his master did not. Orochimaru was planning something and Kanata was going to help him do it. He could honestly say that he felt bad for the kid and what he was in for.

Orochimaru has chosen Kanata because he wants to show that he is loyal to Orochimaru and second because his master has learned of Kanata's connection to Hatake. He wished that Orochimaru would have picked a different team for this plan. A plan to punish the Hokage for interfering in his master's business. Thus it was decided that, Kanata will lead Kakashi Hatake and his genin team into a trap that will be sprung in the Land of Waves. He is to request Hatake and if he isn't available than Kanata is to wait until he is. Once they leave the Leaf, Orochimaru wants Kanata to get the team in the Land of Waves by June ninth to a specific location. He will be provided help by a team that will be undercover the whole trip.

This team will make sure that Team seven goes to the ambush site and will provide any assistance to Kanata that he needs in order to convince Team seven's sensei that they need to go a specific route. Now Kanata walks along with a bit more confidence. Each time he goes over the plan the better it makes him feel. Kanata can't see or hear the men that are following him and it creeps him out just a bit knowing that for Kakashi and his team. It won't be any different. When these men strike along with their master Orochimaru, Kakashi will be overwhelmed quickly just by the sheer numbers. For Orochimaru and Kabuto will be waiting for them in the Land of Waves all right but with company. For the alliance with the Rock Village has been done and the Rock village is looking to get even with Konoha for past grudges in the last two wars.

A division of twelve teams are coming to help Orochimaru as a good will gesture of their made alliance and the way Kanata sees it. Team seven will be the sacrifice that spells the beginning of the end of Konoha. The Rock village is willing to help Orochimaru bring it down and make him its new leader or rather Kanata leader. This means greater business opportunities and more power for Kanata. He steps up his pace a bit. Orochimaru has promised to award those well for obedience within the Sound. Kanata doesn't care about being obedient, but he wants what he wants and he can't have it until he plays along with the snake first.


	14. Snake Bite

**A/N:** Hello, this chapter will mark the end of the Fugaku Arc. It is a two part chapter. The next arc of the story will be known as Rebellion. First chapter of this arc will be Dissonance. I also want to apologize for any grammar mistakes and let's face it. There will be some especially since it is now five in the morning. I hope all of you can enjoy this extra long chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot of this fan fiction.

* * *

Snake Bite

Orochimaru was seated at his desk in his own private lab. All around him were evidence of his scientific if yet unethical mind. Skulls of human and animal were placed in among several jars of preserved organs of both and a few other things that were unidentifiable. The room was kept in low light as Orochimaru's eyes adjusted well in the near darkness of an underground lair. His underground lair was dark throughout except were there were candles lit along the hallways and in private quarters. A person could easily lose track of time in such a place with no sunlight or they could easily lose their way. However, Orochimaru was quite aware of himself and his surroundings. Today was June sixth of the calendar year and for the past week many things have happened that he is clearly aware of. The past week as been especially good to him and he was thus in a rare good mood today.

' _Umeko should be arriving soon at Konoha.'_ He thought blissfully. _'I can hardly wait for him to bring my prey to me. I fully intend on extracting my revenge upon the Leaf and the Hokage and there is no better way than to destroy Team seven. All male members of the team are linked to him in one way or another and by destroying them, I hope to send him a damn clear message.'_

He pauses a moment in his thoughts as he realizes that he needs a drink. He gets out of his chair and ambles over to his mini refrigerator and grabs a bottle of cold water. The frig holds more than just bottled water and he has to push things out of the way. Things that no normal human would ever have in his or her refrigerator. The bottle is retrieved and he starts to return to his chair; but his thoughts have left the bottled water and have now gone back to punishing the Hokage. In so doing, Orochimaru absently dismisses the chair for a view in front of a large cylindrical tank that sits some twelve feet away in front of his desk.

There is nothing in the tank right now other than some kind of plasma mixture that is meant to preserve living tissue. Still, Orochimaru is unconsciously drawn to it. His reflection immediately looks back at him in a very contented gaze. He allows himself a low soft laugh at the reflection. He has to admit that he hasn't looked or felt this good in a long time; but he realizes again that he is digressing. Without any further interruptions caused by himself, Orochimaru returns to what has placed this contented feeling within him.

' _Minato is nothing but an inexperienced child compared to me. The leaf would have done well to have taken Danzo's advice and had given me the title of Hokage instead, but I guess it wasn't meant to be._ ' He watches himself in the reflection laughing at his own words before continuing on.

' _I should really thank the elders of the village for rejecting me. It would have proven detrimental to my work and nothing must interfere in it. Nothing. Besides, I realized early on that I wouldn't flourish in the capacity of leader of a bunch of dimwits anyway. How shall I put it? It would be so uninspiring._ '

An amused chuckle bubbles up and out of his mouth at this thought.

' _Still, in a few days from now, Umeko Kanata will have arrived in the leaf to set the trap that I have planned for Team seven. Now that the Rock Village is backing me and the Sound. We can expect things to go much smoother than they have in the past. When we worked alone and were constantly trying to hide ourselves and are plans from the scrutiny of the Five Great Nations. Now that one of them is in our camp. I can now look forward to a stronger future.'_

A few bubbles drift upward within the tank and one of them bursts open as it rises to meet Orochimaru's reflection.

' _Yes, it will be exactly the same for those who oppose me. They will all become like that bubble bursting before my eyes. Team seven, the Leaf, and the Hokage will all perish in much the same way. Count on it.'_

He hears footsteps coming towards his lab. He immediately knows that it is Kabuto. Unlike the rest of the sound ninja, Kabuto never tries to hide the sound of his approach preferring instead to let his master know of his coming. Little does his master know but, Kabuto would prefer not to startle his master. It isn't likely, but, if Orochimaru were busy or in meditation it would lead to that very outcome. Which wouldn't be good for Kabuto. This fact and another that is even more important to Kabuto. He doesn't want to see his master in a moment of weakness. He must forever remain strong in the eyes of Kabuto or Kabuto will falter. He placed his entire future in the man's hands. All because he didn't have the courage to forge a future of his own. Orochimaru must be the pillar of uncompromising strength Kabuto needs him to be. Orochimaru isn't aware of his subordinate's concern for his image. His current state of mind has him in such a blissful mood.

The door of the lab had been left open. Kabuto finds this odd but doesn't question it. As he appears in the entrance but goes no further. Seeing his second in command stop just shy of stepping into the room itself makes Orochimaru smirk. He doesn't bother to turn around to face the medic. He can clearly see Kabuto's reflection within the tank's glass walls along with his.

"What is it Kabuto?"

The sound of his master's voice makes Kabuto instantly stand at attention as he replies.

"My lord, I have just received communication from our team accompanying Kanata."

This announcement makes Orochimaru turn from the tank and face his subordinate. He raises an eyebrow at Kabuto. The amusement still bubbling within him as he replies.

"And?"

Kabuto absently raises his right hand and using his index finger pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He still won't enter the room.

"They say that Kanata will reach the Leaf in three more days."

"I see. This means that our obedient puppet will arrive in the Leaf on June ninth."

"Yes, sir."

Kabuto stands in the entrance waiting for orders or an invite to come in and since neither is forthcoming. He patiently waits right where he is. Stepping into Orochimaru's private lab or quarters without permission is a death wish waiting to be delivered. He waits three minutes before his master, who has since turned back to the large tank finally answers.

"Kabuto."

"Yes, my lord."

"I believe that our guests from the Rock village will be arriving in two hours. It would please me very much if you would be so kind as to prepare them lodging and a meal for when they arrive. I would hate to start off on the wrong foot with our new allies."

"Yes, my lord, as you command."

Kabuto bows respectfully and then leaves the snake to his private thoughts once more. The door is shut quietly and Orochimaru can once again hear Kabuto walking away from his lab. The smirk that never left has now grown into a full malicious grin. Orochimaru secretly admires it as he thinks.

' _It won't be much longer now and I can hardly wait to begin the slaughter of all the things you love, Minato. My only regret is that I won't be able to see your face when you learn of what I and my allies have done.'_

 _The Hokage prepares to leave_

June sixth of the calendar was having a much different outlook; to someone else living in a different village. For Minato, this meant an earlier rise from bed than normal. Today on Tuesday, June sixth, he was leaving for his meeting with the Raikage in Tea Country. The journey would take him three days to complete. Upon arrival he would pound out an agreement with the Raikage. How long that would actually take he wasn't sure.

At first, he had thought it would take only a day, but the more he thought about the man's disposition. The more Minato realized that it isn't likely. He will have to be considerate but firm while negotiating with the 'Thunder leader of the Cloud'. Still, all the heated arguments and debates will help forge an alliance between the two villages. They will both stay until they have worked out their differences. Showing both their villages that it is possible to forgive and to move forward. The alliance would be more from the heart and not from the mouth spewing things that neither side intents to keep. A true alliance built on a firm commitment for peace and prosperity for all within the Lands of Fire and Lightning. An alliance that would be the first of its kind anywhere. If Orochimaru was successful at making the same thing happen with the Rock village. Then it is all the more reason for Konoha to align with someone.

They will need at least one ally with them. Most of the five will stay out of this brewing fight. Preferring to take a ' _wait and see'_ approach. Depending on the outcome, Minato believes the other villages will then make a decision. Most likely they will decide to attack whoever loses in this situation and if it turns out that it is the Leaf that has lost. They will join in with bloodlust on their minds and greed to finish the hidden village for good. The land of Fire would be torn apart by the others. Each claiming a section of the vast continent for themselves. Her people torn from their homeland and sent as slaves to other hidden villages or beyond.

Minato's memory kicks in over this last part of his thoughts. The night before while he was still at the tower, Jiraiya appeared at the large window behind the chair. The window had been slid open by Minato hours earlier and had remained open all day. Jiraiya came and sat on the window sill allowing his feet to dangle inside Minato's office. Minato himself, had not turned around when the Sannin arrived. He was reading over some important documents that were written by the advisors. Documents that laid out what the village was wanting from this alliance. He would add his own things at the end of it, if he felt that they hadn't addressed all the issues; but so far the advisors had everything in the document that was needed.

Jiraiya allowed his former student the time needed to finish what he was doing before bothering him with anything. He understood that Minato would more likely listen to him, if he isn't distracted with something else and took the opportunity to gather his own thoughts and how he would say what was on his mind. Another thirty minutes had passed and Minato had now finished the document. It turned out that he didn't need to add anything. Everything was there that needed to be. A sense of pride beamed in his chest at the moment. He knew that he had the best advisory team of any of the Hokage before him. The Third Hokage had a couple of the current members but the others came on after he stepped down from the position.

Jiraiya sees the look on his former student's face and snorts. Teasing his former student is always in the cards for the Sannin, but today Jiraiya decides to leave the teasing out of this conversation for just once.

"So, I take it that the document was done right by your advisors?"

"Yes, they did a fantastic job. I really can't help but feel a bit of pride over them. They really worked their tails off to have this ready in time."

Jiraiya folds his arms over the front of his chest as he replies.

"Yes, they are good. Maybe they are the best team of advisors this village has ever seen. Still, as Hokage, Minato, you know that at the end of the day it will come down to how well you can execute their wishes at this meeting with the Raikage."

Minato turns his chair around so that it is now facing Jiraiya. He wants to look at his former mentor in the eye. His pride gone and the expression of determination now exudes from Minato.

"I know. Believe me. I know. I want everything to go well. There is so much at stake here and I can't afford to be off my game."

"You will do fine. I, for one believe in you and so do many others. The thing that concerns me is not the meeting itself but rather you getting there. Are you sure that you don't want me and Tsunade to tag along? There is no shame in taking extra security with you."

"I appreciate your concern my old mentor, but I don't plan on becoming a target."

Seeing that Jiraiya didn't look convinced. Minato added.

"Besides, I'm not wearing my robe and hat until, I get to the village where we are going to meet. There is no since in wearing them sooner. It would just be like wearing a large sign saying VIP is here. Kill and rob at your convenience."

Another snort leaves Jiraiya at hearing this. He makes to stand up and turns facing out into the village. Reaching up with both hands to help support his climbing back out the window, Jiraiya says one more thing over his shoulder.

"Well you take care then, Minato. I will also be out of the village for a couple of days or so. My Orochimaru sense is telling me that the nut is up to something and I feel the need to see if I can sniff out what that something is."

"You take care as well, Jiraiya. This village needs you and I and my family would be devastated, if anything went wrong out there and you don't come home to us."

"You just worry about fighting for that alliance. We are going to need help if that nut is up to something involving our village. I don't have any doubts that the Rock will join in league with him. Their hatred of us runs far too deep to be ignored."

With this said, Jiraiya was through the window and gone. Minato watched him go and thought.

' _No doubt on his way towards the women's bath house first before heading out on such a noble mission. That look on his face just as he was leaving was a dead giveaway.'_ Minato sighs and turns his chair back around to face his desk. He continues to think of the Sannin.

' _Jiraiya sensei, would make such a fine leader, if he wasn't such a pervert more than half the time.'_

This last critique of his former sensei makes Minato chuckle for a moment at the thought before he too returned to getting ready to leave. Now that the documents have all been read and approved. It was time to head out and buy the most beautiful bouquet of flowers for his wife. Once he leaves for his own mission, Minato won't be seeing her for a few days.

Minato's mind brings him back to the present. The last words that Jiraiya says ringing in his ears. _'The Rock village's hatred runs far too deep.'_ Minato knows this all too well, but right now he would rather catch another ten more minutes of sleep. He is tired and he can admit that to himself. The village has its problems but most of these are fairly easy to solve. However, there are a few problems that are not only keeping him up at night, but they are annoying and serious as well.

For starters some of the elite businessmen of the village want to go beyond the treaty agreements set up by the Five Great Nations'. They argue that the treaty doesn't allow them freedom to target potential business in the smaller communities. Communities that are outside the gates of each hidden village. They also complain that having to wait for clearance to enter a nation is time consuming. They basically don't want any rules to restrict their being able to make a profit anywhere.

The fact that Eito Chiba, a man that sits at the very pinnacle of the business elite, is pushing for more trade and economic freedom from Konoha, is making it all that much more difficult. To make matters worse, he is in league with Fugaku. Fugaku, who Minato knows wants to take over control of the village. This on top of having to deal with Orochimaru, who is also determined to destroy Konoha any way he can. This is why that despite his tiredness, he gets out of bed.

Besides, the faster he gets this job done the faster he can return and take care of a more pressing issue with Fugaku. Minato knew that he needed to get things squared away with the one time friend. He has decided to do this in stages. The first and most important step at the moment was to get Sasuke away from his father. Minato knew that the boy was in danger of great harm much faster than the village itself were in. Having learned of the fishing trip incident, he knew that this was a warning sign to him that he had better get off his ass and act soon. Sasuke depended on him to do so. He wasn't strong enough to take on his father and Fugaku was smart enough to keep his abuse of the child out of the presence of either Mikoto or Itachi. There was no way that Minato could wait any longer to deal with this issue.

The meeting with the Raikage was a meeting that had to be done first, however. One of Jiraiya's informants has told him that Orochimaru was heading for Rock country. At the time when this information was being received it had been some four days prior to Minato leaving today for the summit. There was no doubt in Minato's mind that the Rock village would accept a deal with Orochimaru provided that none of the Rock's ninja ended up strapped to a lab table in Orochimaru's den of horrors. As long as, Orochimaru agreed to this one demand. The Rock would happily follow him in destroying Konoha. The Rock village has a pure hatred of Konoha brought about due to the last Great Ninja War.

He sighed heavily as he made to get up. His wife stirred bedside him and then opened her eyes. She witnessed seeing him leave the bed and stand up. Kushina couldn't at first understand why he was up so she gave him an inquisitive look. Minato smiled at her he began to say.

"I need to be going to meet with the Raikage today remember?"

The light of recognition illuminated Kushina's face.

"Oh, yeah, I do remember now. You will be gone for three or four days before coming back home with what we all hope is the alliance."

"Yes, I don't believe that the meeting will last more than two days at most. The Raikage wants this alliance even more than we do and once we're done putting something together that we all can agree with, Raikage will head home quickly."

"Why so?"

"Because the Raikage's brother, Killer Bee, is left to himself in the village and Ai doesn't like to leave him alone to long."

"Killer Bee? Who is that?"

Minato gave her a surprised look for a moment before he remembered that she hadn't met Killer Bee. She wasn't permitted by the counsel to leave with him when he went to the aid of a couple of Jounin teams that had a run in with Cloud ninja. Minato went to their aid and met Killer Bee for the first time in woods along with the Raikage. Kushina wasn't permitted as they feared that the Raikage was tenacious enough to try and capture her.

"Bee is like you, Kushina. He is a Jinchurriki. The only reason that Kumo even has a Jinchurriki is because of their Raikage. Otherwise, those people would have killed Killer Bee a long time ago."

"-But isn't Yugito there also? She is the Two Tails Jinchurriki."

"Yes, that is true but the Jinchurriki aren't close and never have been."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It would have been good for both of them to have been able to rely on each other. Ya know? I wish that I had that kind of support but then I met you so…."

Minato smiled and went and leaned back down placing a knee onto the bed and a hand on either side of her to support himself above her, as he leaned in to kiss his wife. Kushina responded to him but the kiss was all too short. Now backing away slightly Minato spoke what he hoped would sound encouraging to his wife.

"Kushina, wait for me. I promise that I will return safe and with an alliance for our people."

Kushina reached up with a hand to caress the jawline of her husband.

"I know you will love. Be careful out there and don't let the Raikage get you worked up. I've heard that he can become belligerent at times."

"Don't worry, I won't. Now I better get going now."

"Do you need a light breakfast or should I pack you a lunch?"

"Yes, hon that sounds good. Whatever you want to make is fine."

"Okay then go ahead and get a shower. I'll have your breakfast on the table and a lunch packed for you by the time you are dressed to go."

Another kiss was given before Minato got up and headed for the shower. While Kushina got out of bed swiftly and grabbed her robe. Securing it tightly she sped off towards the kitchen. The meal was a quiet affair and that was partially because Naruto was still asleep. It was only five thirty in the morning when Minato walked into his son's room and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before leaving the house.

 _Mikoto versus Fugaku_

Itachi more or less rolled out of bed this morning. He didn't have to work since he was officially on vacation and whenever he got time off, he generally felt a little displaced somehow. He was on the floor at this point. On his hands and knees and was pushing back so that he would sit up straight while his buttocks rested on the heels of his feet. He looked up at his clock. The time read seven fifteen. He blinked once or twice trying to register the fact that he was late getting up until, he realized that he was on vacation and time really didn't matter that much for a while.

The sounds and smells from the kitchen were wafting into his room. He found himself smiling at this. Mother was up and busy getting the first meal of the day on the table. A scratch at the back of his neck followed by a yawn and Itachi was ready to get up and head for his bathroom. He meandered towards his drawer to grab a clean pair of boxers and then went to take his shower. As his mind became more alive and awake it began to help Itachi process what he would do for the day.

' _I don't have to worry about father needing to go to any foolish meetings of his, but I should keep an eye on him some today. I still need to keep reporting to the Elders as well as to the Hokage about him'_.

Here he paused with a frown. The water ran down the drain without him in the shower yet. Itachi just stood staring at the cascading water.

' _Father hasn't really made any serious moves since the day he got caught abusing my brother. I guess he is trying to figure out how to clean up things, so that he won't be demoted as captain or relieved of his leadership role in our clan. He has to make sure that things are safe enough to allow him to proceed on with his plans.'_

Itachi stepped into the shower absently his body running on auto-pilot. He bowed his head slightly as he allowed the warm water to flow over him.

' _I expect that he will begin to send out others to do more of the work that he needs done. At this point, he knows that the eyes of the Elders and of the Hokage are squarely on him and any false move on his part will destroy what he is working to achieve. The movement will go on. Even if he has to take a back seat for a while and lead from the shadows. I wonder what is going to happen next. There's no way that he will wait forever and the Advisors have done a good job in convincing everyone that the Hokage is meeting with the Daimyo and will be gone for the next three days or so. It is reasonable to believe that father may try to increase his activity in garnering as much support from the wealthy of the community. The more they back him the more clout he will gain in turn. I believe that this, Eito Chiba, is someone that we need to have tailed for a while as well._ '

' _For today however, I will follow up on what father is up to, but somewhere along the way I will need to break away and train. I can't afford to get even a tiny bit lax in keeping up my control and strength of my body. I wonder if Kakashi will be free later today. He has a D-rank with my brother's team but this afternoon perhaps, we can get together for a spar. It would be great if we could meet up. Kakashi has quickly become the best sparring partner for me since, Shisui.'_

The thought of his first best and truest friend brought nostalgic memories of their friendship turned brotherhood. It amazed Itachi just how quickly Kakashi was able to fill that void of friendship and now here he is these days thinking of him as a brother. A brother. Something that Itachi thought that he would never call anyone else that wasn't blood.

The faucet was turned off and it was only then that he heard it. The water was running in the room next to his. Sasuke was up apparently and was also in the shower. Coming out and drying off, Itachi put on his boxers and headed out. He would brush his teeth after breakfast. Clothes were found and put on and he ran a brush through his hair before tying it back as, he headed out his bedroom door. The smells of cooked food were even stronger now that he was out in the hallway. He started towards the kitchen and could hear his father and mother were already engaged in conversation.

"I wish I could take back that day." He heard his father say.

"I never meant to hit Sasuke. I was just so angry that I couldn't reach him. He is a member of one of the most respected and honored clans in this village. I just don't want people to think that he isn't worthy of us."

Mikoto was busy cooking the grilled fish that they were having as part of their morning meal. She hadn't looked at, nor spoken to her husband since the fishing incident. She was even angrier that, she felt trapped right now in a marriage that she has grown weary with. She was tired of the excuses and tired of trying to smooth things over between the children and their father. She didn't know why she even responded to him now. Nothing was going to change short of one of them dying. She sighed as she said.

"Fugaku, you say this now, but you have never apologized to my son. You haven't even bothered to explain yourself at all to him and we both know that it was you that went and had the Elders hands tied so that this marriage stays the way it is. A farce."

Mikoto went and put the platter for the fish down next to the grill plate harder than intended. The impact made a crack appear in the platter. Fugaku winced slightly at the sound. His wife was still extremely angry with him apparently. He doesn't understand why she is still in this mood. Hasn't he done everything he could to keep them together? He stands up and walks over to her. Mikoto hasn't turned to face him at all while she spoke. He tries to put his arms around her waist from behind but, she is quick to move away and is now turned facing him. It is then that Itachi comes around the corner and into the entrance way of the kitchen.

"Look you have hurt this family, Fugaku." Mikoto continued. "You worry more about what other people may think of you than you do of your own family. Well, what about our feelings? Huh? What about Itachi? Or Sasuke? I'm tired of standing between you and our sons and I'm tired of you being an ass towards Sasuke. There are times when I wish you would just drop out of our lives for good."

Fugaku feels the heat of anger beginning to rise and swiftly puts it in check.

"You don't mean that honey. You're just mad right now and I admit that I screwed up. I did. I know that, but I need you and the kids to stay at my side and work with me through this. Okay? I promise it will get better. I just fell off the wagon sort of speak but, I promise all of you that it will get better."

Itachi couldn't just watch this anymore. He needed to say something.

"Do you really mean that father? Because after what I saw the other day, I'm not so sure."

Fugaku and Mikoto were both surprised at hearing their eldest in the kitchen. Fugaku was feeling anger once more and once again pulled in check. Internally, Fugaku wanted to know what was going on with Itachi. It seemed like all Fugaku has ever done for him isn't enough.

' _Why the hell are you always taking their side in everything, son?'_

He began speaking aloud again at the same time but different words were being said.

"I know that I screwed up son. I do but it is like I told your mother earlier. I was just angry because I didn't know how to reach, Sasuke. He is so much different from you. I can reason with you, but with Sasuke it's another story. It is like I'm speaking another language to him or something. I was telling him how important it is for him to do his best and to make better choices in friends. This village is watching him just as they watch all of us. You both know that I'm right on this. There are some clans that are envious of the Uchiha and would love to pick apart any member of our clan that fails to uphold the abilities and character of our clan."

Itachi was sick of his father going on about appearances. His temper flared and he didn't bother with hiding it.

"It is always about you in the end. I believe that the village talks more about your inability to show sympathy and compassion to others that pisses most of them off."

Fugaku couldn't hold on to his anger.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN." He shouted and then quickly lowered his voice back to normal. "You know that you aren't to use such language in this house."

Itachi just shook his head. He was as tired of hearing about upholding the clan before others, as his mother was. It wasn't like every Uchiha strived to be the worst they could be. It isn't like they wanted to make Fugaku and the Elders of their clan the laughing stock of the village. His father needed to wake up and realize that this is even truer of his little brother. No one in this clan or in any other wanted to please his father more than, Sasuke and Fugaku's attitude towards him never failed to piss Itachi off. Another shake of his head as if to clear it and Itachi went to sit down at the table.

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Fugaku decided to give it up for now and went and sat down as well. He needed to rethink this conversation through and a few minutes of quiet reflection was in order while he did so. His son began talking to his mother while she continued to work. Neither of them bothered to look over at Fugaku, not even once and this annoyed him. Still, he couldn't do or say anything about it. So he closed his eyes and thought about what he would say next to try and turn things around.

 _Meanwhile…._

Sasuke was sitting near the edge of his bed. He had showered already and retrieved some clothes to wear, but he was now just sitting in his towel on the bed with his clothes beside him. His head was bowed with his eyes closed.

' _It has been so tense around here for the past three days. I am so scared. What is going to happen to all of us? Mother looks like she will beat the crap out of father; if he even looks like he wants to touch her. Itachi is being more protective of me than ever. I'm back to being the way I was before the so-called promise and father has been even moodier and quiet than ever before. Things are so wrong here and I don't know what to do. No one is happy these days and even though it isn't my fault. I can't help but feel bad about it. What can I do?'_

The question has Sasuke frustrated and he brings his hands up to press against his face while his elbows dig into his thighs slightly trying to support the sudden action. No sooner had he done this when he is startled by his father's voice coming from the kitchen.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN!"

The sudden loud angry shout caused Sasuke to immediately flinch. He stayed slightly crouched and listened. Would there be anything to follow his father's angry shout? Something thrown against a wall perhaps, or a chair hitting the floor hard from being shoved back quickly? Sasuke didn't know and for a few seconds his heart beat faster and he stopped breathing. He listened but there was nothing violent that followed and Sasuke let out the breath he was holding. He was still scared though. Looking down at his hands he could see that they were trembling ever so slightly.

' _Now what should I do? Go into the kitchen and pretend that nothing happened or should I just get dressed and climb out my bedroom window and run for it?_

Sasuke turns to look back at his window. The urge to run is so strong that he actually stands up; but he sighs and rubs his hands over his face.

' _No. I can't run. Mother and Itachi are expecting me to come out and have breakfast with them. If they have to sit out there with father than I should too. The moment I run I will not only disappoint them; but I will only make father even more displeased with me. No matter how afraid I am right now. I have to go on and get ready for the day properly.'_

Sasuke begins to dress as he reassures himself that everything will be okay.

' _It will be hard, but I can do this. Besides, Itachi is here and he will never allow father to hit me again.'_

He pauses at this and sorrow fills him followed by shame and finally anger.

' _It is so damn hard to live this way. I wish I were stronger than father. I wish that I was strong enough to be able to defend myself from him. Then I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. Still, I am getting tired of feeling this way. I want to gain experience and skill faster. The longer I live this way the more likely it is that something horrible will eventually happen.'_

Sasuke's eyes widen at this revelation. He has just told himself what to do for his family, but he has also admitted to himself that his father is willing to go further than just beating him. At some point, Fugaku will go further than he has in the past. A few bruises is one thing; being placed in the hospital or the morgue is another. He shudders but continues to dress himself. He must keep moving forward, if for no other reason than for his mother and brother.

The routine of dressing is complete and Sasuke walks slowly to his bedroom door. He takes a deep calming breath and lets it out before finally opening the door and heading down the hall. As he walks, Sasuke is pushing chakra into his ear canals to sharpen his sense of hearing. He needs to know that everything is okay even though there has been no violence in the kitchen.

He can hear his mother and brother talking and is relieved only for second. The thought of where is his father comes to mind. He doesn't hear him, but he knows that he was in the kitchen.

' _Maybe father left after he yelled?' He says to himself. 'Maybe, Sasuke, but it isn't likely.' Don't get your hopes up otherwise, you are going to be disappointed and even more scared.'_

Wondering where his father is ends as soon as, Sasuke has entered the living room. He hears his father and he is still where Sasuke first heard him. The man hasn't left the kitchen much less the house. The disappointment of learning his father is home is nearly overwhelming. For just a brief moment, Sasuke thought about returning to his room.

Unaware that his youngest is out in the living room, Fugaku makes a suggestion.

"How much longer will Sasuke remain away from the table? Perhaps, I should go and see what the matter is?" He says this carefully looking from his wife to his son as he says so.

Itachi is quick to answer him.

"No that isn't necessary. I will go get him."

Sasuke wanted to go back, but his feet bravely moved him forward. His mother can now see him standing in the entrance. A weak smile is hiding from her the fear that she knows is there. Mikoto plays it off and decided to encourage her youngest to come on in. She will not allow any foolishness at this kitchen today or any other time in this house from now on. Fugaku had better mind his manners around the boy. She briefly raises a hand gesturing for Sasuke to come in. Itachi immediately looks towards the entrance. Relief and reassurance takes over his expression. Their mother calls out to her youngest.

"Sasuke, honey, come on in. Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you, mother." He steps into the kitchen and immediately bows to his brother and father.

"Good morning, Father. Good morning, big brother."

Itachi smiles at him and waves him over to the table.

"Good morning, little brother. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

Sasuke takes his seat. He doesn't look over at his father. His head is bowed down like it has for so long now. This makes Fugaku mentally snort. The submissive attitude of the boy makes him feel a little better. A little more like he is still in control of his house. He needs this jolt of assurance. Fugaku must feel he is always in control. Thus he is willing to give a crumb of sympathy as a reward. He speaks up in a more pleasant tone.

"Good morning, Sasuke. I hear that you have a mission today?"

Sasuke briefly looks in his father's direction but, then quickly turns and looks back down at his plate as he answers him.

"Yes, father. Team seven is going to do a mission this morning."

Mikoto comes and sits down with the platter of grilled fish. Fugaku immediately picks up the platter to serve himself some. He then continues to question Sasuke as he begins to pass the platter to his wife.

"Oh, where at?"

"We are going to some old man's house and we're going to help him with rebuilding his shed after it had caught fire over the weekend."

Itachi hands off the large serving bowl of rice.

"You mentioned that the mission will be in the morning. Will your team be training then this afternoon?"

Sasuke looks up at his brother. Speaking with Itachi at the kitchen table always helps calm him. The stress of having to be at the same table as Fugaku would be unbearable otherwise.

"No. Takara has some special medical training she has to be attending this afternoon and Naruto has his annual physical appointment to keep."

Itachi feels encouraged by his brother's words.

' _Kakashi will be free this afternoon.'_

"I see. Do you know if your sensei will be doing anything this afternoon?"

"To be honest, Itachi, I have no idea. Kakashi doesn't say much about his plans to us."

Fugaku frowns at the lack of respect. He is quick to correct, Sasuke on it. Though he does it without his usual gruffness.

"You meant to say, Kakashi sensei, right?"

Sasuke swiftly ducks his head back down and answers his father.

"I'm sorry. Yes, father, Kakashi sensei doesn't say much to us of his plans for the day."

"Good. Please remember to always give the title of sensei to your leader, Sasuke. Many people will frown upon this lack of respect."

Itachi, shoots their father a look.

' _What the hell? Father, you never would even acknowledge, Kakashi as a shinobi let alone a sensei. So what the hell is this crap?'_

Mikoto read the look of her elder son and knew exactly what he was thinking. Itachi was very careful about letting people read him even his own family. So the fact that he was showing his opinion so openly proved that he didn't care if people knew. She wants to keep her husband's view away from their oldest son. Fugaku would have something to say if he turns to look at him now.

"Anyway, the food is ready. I suggest we all eat it before it gets cold."

Her ploy works. Fugaku, is far more interested in the food and readily agrees with her.

"Yes, dear we should all eat. It would be a shame to let my wife's hard work go to waste this morning boys."

Nothing else was said as they finished collecting what they wanted from the table and onto their plates. The meal was mostly ate in silence. Each person lost in his or her thoughts until the last bite was eaten. Then everyone had to acknowledge everyone else at the table again.

Fugaku stood up to take his plate to the sink. His thoughts have been running feverishly all the while everyone was eating. He knew that they would be leaving the kitchen quickly and he still wasn't done speaking on the matter of his forgiveness. Damn. He can't believe that he has been forced to the point of begging his own family, but he needs to change things as much as he can. It would be great if things went back the way they were, but that was wishful thinking. Yet, Fugaku knows that he must keep things looking good to the other members of his clan whether or not they are part of his underground resistance. Should people learn of his abusing Sasuke, they may very well pull their support of him. Placing the dish in the sink gently, he turns and begins anew.

"I must say again of how sorry I am about the other day and for panicking and doing something as stupid as talking with the Elders without you with me, Mikoto. I also apologize right now to you, Sasuke for hitting you, but you must understand that I only wanted the best for you. When you stood up to my authority it, it didn't go well for either of us. I know that I should have handled the situation better. I'm so sorry."

' _There he goes again. Placing the blame for his own actions on someone else. He gives you an apology and then turns around and takes it right back. Bastard._ ' Itachi bitterly thought. It upset him more when he heard his little brother accepting the blame and apologizing in turn.

"Its okay, Father, I did get a little cocky that day."

Sasuke didn't want to apologize; but he could see his brother's emotions were showing on his face and knew that it couldn't be good under the circumstances.

' _Please big brother, don't antagonize father. It will only make things worse for all of us. Please._ '

Mikoto was also feeling a bit of heat from anger. She was in agreement with her eldest. However, she understood where her youngest son was coming from as well and since they were all still forced to live together. She felt that it was better to try to keep things as civil as possible.

"Fugaku, dear, you will be late for work if you don't leave soon."

Her husband starts to speak but is cut off before he can get a single syllable out. With her hand raised she speaks.

"I know that you feel sorry for what happened honey, but we have already forgotten about it. What was done was done. Instead, let's just try to move forward from here on, but understand that abusing either of our sons will not be tolerated and I don't care if you have the support of this entire village. Hit, Sasuke again, and I will take it out on you in the same manner."

Fugaku's jaw got tight. He wanted to shout at the woman but this wasn't in his best interests.

"I see. Again, I am sorry for everything. I guess I still need to figure out how to reach Sasuke with things that I am trying to teach him instead of becoming frustrated all the time. I admit that it really is stupid of me….well anyway I need to be going. See everyone this evening then."

With that, Fugaku was up and out of the kitchen in less than a second. Mikoto watched him walk away but didn't see him off as she usually did. A frown crept up in place on her face as she thought.

' _I wish I could believe you, Fu. I really wish I could but then again that would only make me an ignorant mother who is unable to see her son's pain and neglect. I'd rather see things the way they are and understand that no amount of smoke and mirrors you put up is ever going to change the truth_."

 _The Meeting of the Shadows_

The Fourth Hokage and his entourage had made their way through the dense forest to reach the approved of destination. It has taken three days to reach Tea Country and the quaint little village of Cider Springs. Today it is June ninth of the calendar year and the Hokage finds his possible ally seated within the confines of a specially set up tent on the outskirts of Cider Springs. Minato found himself impressed with the outlook of the tent. It didn't have all the trappings that said that it belonged to someone of great importance. Its look was plain and inconspicuous to anyone that did manage to find it. Three of his guard were there but weren't seen. They had cleverly hid themselves from plain view. Minato couldn't see them, but he could sense their presence all the same. They present themselves from the surrounding trees as the Hokage reaches within ten feet of the tent itself. A man of medium height and pale skin and dark brown hair steps forth from the guard.

"Greetings Hokage of the Leaf. The Raikage is waiting for you inside. I do ask that three of your team remain outside here with us. Only two may enter in with you. Don't worry, my team was also split. Two of them are standing behind the Raikage."

"I understand." Minato turns to his lead guard to speak.

"Eagle, I want you and bear to come in with me. Cat, Cobra, and Horse I want you to help keep the watch out here."

Everyone replied in agreement in unison. Once the three named Anbu went to take their places along with the rest of the guard. The Anbu named Tiger of the Cloud escorted the Hokage and his two remaining guard to the entrance. He pulls back the curtain of the tent and waves a hand towards the opening while bowing respectfully. Minato nods and moves on into the tent with his two guards walking behind him. Upon entering, Minato can see the Raikage relaxed in a chair. They meet eye to eye and each gives the other a nod. The Raikage rises from his wooden fold up chair to greet the Hokage.

"Greetings, Hokage of the Leaf. I am pleased that you have come. Did you have a safe journey?"

"Yes, Raikage. We were aided by the weather being agreeable instead of being otherwise, as the weather forecasters had predicted. I take it that your trip here was good as well?"

"Yes it was." The Raikage motions for the Hokage to have a seat. "Come and have a seat. There is much we need to discuss this day and I hope that we can in fact reach an agreement by the end of it."

"I agree."

Minato sits down across from the Raikage. A small round table sits between them with a pitcher of mint tea and two cups stacked beside it. There are also some tea biscuits on a plate and fresh fruits in a large bowl as well. He takes a moment to study the interior of the tent and all of its contents carefully. His two guards are positioned behind him. One on either side of him but back at a respectable distance. The Raikage's guard is also just two men inside the tent and they mirror the positions of the Hokage's own team.

The Raikage allows the respected leader of the Leaf to take in his surroundings while he prepares for them both a cup of the mint tea. He pours the Hokage his first and then slides the cup over towards the leader before making his own. Seeing that the Hokage is satisfied with his inspection of the tent, Ai begins to speak.

"You know it is funny. This meeting is the first of its kind for both of us and yet this idea to meet wasn't new."

Minato reaches for his cup of tea as he responds.

"What do you mean?"

Ai, now having poured his own cup takes it and leans back into his chair. Minato can see that Ai has an expression of reflection as he speaks.

"Back when the Nidaime Raikage was alive and ruling the Cloud. He had desired peace between the Cloud and the Leaf. It took much effort on his part to make it happen but, he did meet with the second Hokage and they discussed long and hard to come to an amical agreement between them. The Nidaime decided right then and there to solidify the peace agreement between them, by changing his name to Ai. However at this same time, Ginkaku and Kinkaku decided that they didn't like the idea of a peace agreement and raised hell in the Cloud. A coup de tau, if you will. This forced the Nidaime to leave without signing the agreement. Those two bastard brothers ruined any chance of peace and some say that they were paid to do it. Thus ended the peace agreement before it could even get started."

Minato remembers being taught about the incident by the third Hokage.

"I do remember being told about a peaceful alliance attempt but, I didn't know the cause for the failure."

Ai snorts at this and while still holding the cup in his hand. He spreads out both hands to the sides in a mock gesture of grandeur.

"Now you do." He brings his hands back and the right hand holding the cup moves towards the table and places the cup down. Straitening back up in the chair he continues.

"Let's hope neither the citizens of the Leaf or the Cloud get any damn ideas of over throwing us while we sit here. If that happens in the Leaf, I will go with you to help you beat some asses and then you can come help me do the same in the Cloud. One way or another we will show these people that we mean business about this alliance."

Minato couldn't help but give a light hearted laugh as he said.

"I am with you one hundred percent on this one."

Ai, gives a rare chuckle that surprises his guard though it couldn't be seen because of the masks they wore. Minato feeling at ease decides that it is time to hit the serious issues that they both need to address beginning with the assigned outposts that will be needed in each of their territories so that they can respond faster to assist in times of crisis. Ai was quick to respond to the change of the conversation and the meeting was now in full swing.

 _Finally a C-Ranked Mission!_

Sasuke was up earlier than usual today. Today was the ninth of June and it was his big brother's birthday. He could hardly sleep the night before. Usually Itachi's birthday was more or less, Fugaku's affair. He planned it and made sure that Itachi would be at the shrine where the gathering would take place. It was never just family gathered for the special day. It had to be with the entire clan. However, Mikoto wasn't having none of that this year. Itachi's eighteenth birthday would not be made out to a promotional event to support the greatness of Fugaku. No, today it would be different. Today, they would celebrate his brother's birthday the way it was meant to be celebrated.

It would be about Itachi not his father and it would take place at home and not at the shrine. Sasuke was particularly excited because their mother has permitted both Itachi's and Sasuke's friends over for the party. Sasuke had asked Naruto and Takara to come but none of the other friends he had. His reasoning for this was that Naruto and Takara know his brother. Naruto for far longer of course, but Takara was introduced to Itachi recently and when Sasuke told Itachi that she was like family to him as did Naruto. Itachi welcomed Takara as a younger sibling. They would be welcome at the party. Bringing everyone else would be inappropriate since Itachi really didn't know any of them and it was his party.

Sasuke also knew that his mother would be inviting her own close friend. One that was like family as well, Kushina. With both Kushina and her son coming to Itachi's birthday party it was a sure bet that Fugaku would make himself scarce for a day. There was no way he would tolerate one of the Namikaze family in his home, but to have two of them would be beyond the bounds of tolerance for him. Thus making this party extra special for both Uchiha brothers and their mother.

Showering quickly but efficiently, Sasuke got done with his shower and was dressed and out the bedroom door within ten minutes. Five minutes sooner than his usual time. He could hear his mother was already up and in the kitchen making him and his brother breakfast. He could hear his brother moving around in his own room getting ready for his day as well. As he passed on down the hall towards their parent's room, Sasuke didn't hear his father. Could he still be asleep? It wasn't likely the man had to work today.

Walking briskly to the kitchen, he saw his mother hard at work. She looked his way with a smile he hadn't seen in a long time. The one that lit up her face beautifully.

"Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?"

"To be honest, mother, I really didn't get much sleep. I just kept thinking about today."

Mikoto let out a laugh as she poured batter for pancakes.

"I think I know what you mean. It has been so long since we had over the Namikazes. I'm sorry that Minato can't attend."

"Yeah, it would have been nice if they all could have come."

Sasuke then walks on in and notices for the first time that there are only three place settings at the table. His curiosity is peeked immediately.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Why are there only three place settings on the table? Is father not well?"

"No, Sasuke, your father isn't home. He left at six this morning and he won't be back until supper this evening. So you and Itachi don't have to worry about him today."

Sasuke's heart leaped at the news.

' _This is turning out better than I could have ever imagined! It's almost too good to be true.'_

Sasuke looks over at his mother again with a smile.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Yes, dear if you would be so kind as to pour the milk and orange juice in each of the glasses. I would be grateful."

"Okay."

Sasuke then goes and gets the milk and orange juice from the refrigerator and heads back to the table. He pours milk in one glass and then the juice in another smaller glass at each setting. His mother is busy flipping several pancakes on a cast iron grill plate. They are so engrossed in getting breakfast that they don't notice Itachi until he reaches over his mother's shoulder to grab a cake off a growing stack of them on a platter. The sudden encroachment of her personal space makes Mikoto startle slightly.

"Itachi! You surprised me."

"Sorry, mother but I just couldn't resist grabbing one of these cakes. It has been a while since we last had them."

"Well that is okay. Go ahead and take this platter of bacon over to the table for me please and have a seat. I will be joining you and your brother in a minute."

"Sounds good."

Itachi steps back and moves over to the platter of bacon sitting only a few inches away on the counter and picks it up walking back to the table he greets his brother.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"Good morning big brother. I hope you slept better than I did last night."

"Like a log."

"Seriously!"

Itachi couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, Sasuke, seriously."

Both of the brothers sat down at the table. Their mother came over with the platter of pancakes and placed them in the center of the table next to the bacon and fruit. She takes her place at the table and it isn't long before the three are enjoying a family breakfast together.

 _Meanwhile…._

Wakino Hotaka aka Umeko Kanata has nearly reached his destination. He briefly looks down at his wrist. The time piece that is strapped there shows him that he has only three more hours of walking before he finally reaches his destination. By eleven O'clock this morning, Kanata will be in Konoha's mission's office with the Hokage. He could hardly wait to get there. The sooner he got there the sooner he could get out of there. He hated the Land of Fire. He picked up his pace a little more. Somewhere nearby the team that was sent along with him was also moving steadily along as well.

'I can't wait to end this mission. I don't like the idea of killing children but certain sacrifices have to be made in order to reach our goals. It is just a fact of life that it is a dog eat dog world out there.'

Kanata lets the thought drift away from him as he continued on and thought now only of what he would say when he got to Konoha. He couldn't afford to get cold feet. He was in way too deep to back out now.

 _Wolf and Raven_

It is now nine in the morning and Kakashi briefly looks at his watch to see that it is time to go. He has spent the last three hours here at the memorial stone. In the back of his mind the thought came across saying, _'People would probably say, why would a person stand here for three hours a day every day like this.'_ He found himself shrugging his shoulders as he turned to walk away.

' _When you get right down to it, this is none of anyone else's business.'_ He retorted back to himself.

He moved along with his hands in his pockets. The Icha Paradise books latest edition was packed away in his pouch for now. The Memorial wasn't the place for such frivolousness and neither was it respectful. People came to the Memorial to see and remember the people that they have lost. Comrades fallen in battle, so Kakashi had always been careful not to ever have the books out when he was there. Besides, his own dead comrades would be rolling in their graves if, he did something so disrespectful in front of them. Now he was headed somewhere else where the book wouldn't be needed. He was going to the training grounds. If he had been going to train with his team, Kakashi would most definitely have one of the books out. He has done this most of the time, but today was different. He had given Team seven the day off due to Sasuke's older brother's birthday party. This didn't mean that he could take the day off himself. He needed to train.

Kakashi can't put a finger to it, but for some reason he has felt the need to train extra hard on his own lately. He never squanders his training time. Training is serious business for every ninja, but for some reason Kakashi has felt an urgent need to get even stronger faster. Something is coming and he needed to be prepared. To make matters worse, Naruto had another dream. A dream were the wolf and the raven appeared. This was particularly alarming because the family knew that these dreams were always a warning of some kind of danger.

Danger. Kakashi has worried that the possibility would come that danger would accompany his team on one of these missions. It was inevitable that eventually a mission would test them all and him in particular. Was he really ready for this himself? On his own or with an experienced team, Kakashi had no problems. He knew what to expect even if things were going the route of unexpected. This was because he understood others of his team. He understood himself. Team seven on the other hand, still hasn't shown Kakashi what they are capable of and what they aren't. He was beginning to get an understanding of each team members psyche but they haven't truly been pushed yet like on a C-Rank or higher. Until they had one, Team seven was still a bit of an unknown in terms of functionality in the field of conflict.

Kakashi was confident that he could handle things and keep his team grounded in the thick of things but Naruto's dream last night makes him worry a bit. All the more reason to get his ass over to the grounds and train. He has to be at the top of his game.

Kakashi reaches the grounds and immediately heads for number seven. No one should be there as he has reserved that field for the day. He takes a quick look at his watch just as he arrives. It shows the time _to be nine O'clock._

' _Good. No one else has tried to squat on my claim for the day.'_

He begins to stretch all his muscles in preparation and while this is taking place, Kakashi plans what needs to happen first in his training regimen. Once the stretches are done and he feels limber and loose, Kakashi begins with hand signs for a clone. He has decided to start this round of training today with taijutsu. The clone materializes and immediately takes a defensive stance. They eye each other for a moment and then Kakashi launches himself at his clone.

 _At the Uchiha Household…._

Itachi has finished breakfast and after seeing his brother off from the house. He decides that he will train in the back yard, but after only a few minutes into his warm-ups, he stops.

' _This really isn't doing it for me. I wonder where Kakashi is, maybe he would like to spar with me.'_

It this then that Itachi makes his way out of the yard by going over the house instead of through it. He makes a beeline for the gates of his district and out into the village. People were out and about this morning as usual and Itachi used them to practice his evasion skills. He ran up to and then swiftly moved around people as he never let up his speed. An ox tied to a cart at a feed store made for an excellent hurdle to jump over with the animal only giving a glance at him as he ran on down the street. The run was exhilarating and Itachi felt so alive. The mood was a feeling of being over the moon.

' _When was the last time that I had felt so excited about my birthday?'_ He thought as he prepared tomaneuver around a woman with her toddler. _'It has been years since I have been able to enjoy a birthday with just my family and friends. Father has made a platform to praise himself and later an almost political thing out of it ever since I gained Sharigan. It got to the point where I didn't even want to bother with recognizing the day, but now I can have a real birthday party. The first party in years.'_

The Eastern District was coming up now and Itachi switched from running through the streets to running across rooftops. People were taken by the swift elegant move from the street to the roof of Takashi's hardware and they held their breaths as he leaped from the building to the next. It wasn't like they hadn't seen ninja jumping like jumping beans from roofs before, it's just that, Itachi made it look like an art form. You couldn't help but notice him in motion.

He made the training grounds his first stop. Having now landed back on solid ground and standing in front of the gates that led into the grounds. Itachi closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra sending it outward to detect if Kakashi was at the grounds or not. He was rewarded with a sensation of his chakra brushing against Kakashi's. He found him and right where he thought he would. Without hesitation, Itachi made hand signs to launch into a teleportation to the site.

Kakashi was in the process of slamming his clone in the head with the side of his foot when he felt Itachi's chakra hit him. The clone 'popped' at that instant and Kakashi spun around in time to see Itachi standing there with a swirl of leaves around him.

"I found you." Itachi says as he releases his hold on the jutsu. "If you wanted to train. You should have come and got me. I'm starting to get bored at looking at myself when I spar."

Kakashi found himself giving a chuckle to that. He should have gotten Itachi after all. He was getting sick of sparring with himself too. He shrugs his shoulders as he speaks.

"Yeah, well I wasn't sure and I really need to have a focused session."

Itachi raises an eyebrow at his best friend while folding his arms across his chest.

"Are you implying that I don't take training seriously?"

Kakashi immediately shakes his head no. The mask hid much of his face but, Itachi could tell that his friend was turning serious.

"No… Last night Naruto had one of his dreams."

"You mean of the wolf?"

"Yes, but it wasn't just the wolf in his dream this time. The raven was in it too."

Itachi's stomach started to turn a bit. He let his arms become loose and drop to his sides as, he too turns serious.

"That isn't good. Did he tell you what it was about?"

"He said that Team seven was being shoved out to sea by a large snake and that the water around the little boat they were in began to taking on water. He said that the wolf ran towards them on the water and that the raven flew towards them from the air. They battled with the snake, but he couldn't say more than that."

Itachi ponders for a moment what he has just been told and in the end. There is only one thing about the dream he knows of for certain.

"Well the meaning of it escapes me as much as it did Naruto, but one thing is very clear."

Kakashi, who had been looking away lost in his own thoughts turns his head back towards Itachi as they both voice their thoughts aloud.

"Orochimaru."

They stood staring at each other with conviction showing in both expressions. Itachi blinks and speaks of his concerns.

"Orochimaru is after Team seven but why? Is it because of us? Or perhaps this is just coincidence and doesn't really have anything to do with either things?"

"No, I think it does. It may even have something to do with Konoha going into Rice territory. The Hokage has been relentlessly dogging Orochimaru for his hideout there."

"Then it is safe to say that it is probably a combination of these different things. Orochimaru wants to send a message to the Leaf and he wants to send it by way of Team seven."

"I agree, Itachi. Whatever is about to happen will be happening soon. Very soon."

 _Worried Friends and a Silent Naruto_

Naruto was upset this morning. Last night hadn't been a very good one. Nightmares weren't new to him, but the one last night brought something to him that certainly was. For the first time ever, others besides himself were being threatened. He kept looking over at Sasuke and Takara wondering if he should say anything to them about it. He had already spoken to his mother about it, since she was the one that came in and woke him from his own personal hell. Kushina then told it to Kakashi, who had stopped by to have breakfast with them before going out to train.

Naruto hated the look he would get every time it was one of those nightmares. The wolf and the Raven always meant that danger was knocking on his door. Once his parents put the idea together that the dreams signified a danger coming to their son. Naruto became fearful to tell them whenever he experienced one, but last night couldn't be hidden from his mother. No, last night he saw his friends in pain and frightened. It was the Wolf and the Raven that fought for the three of them against a powerful and gigantic snake on the ocean of all places. They were beginning to win the fight and it was at this time that the gigantic snake spewed out of its mouth a bunch of smaller snakes. Naruto had screamed at this point of the nightmare and it was this scream that brought his mother running into his room.

Now he is walking alongside his two teammates quietly which was rather odd to the other two. They were all heading to the dairy store for the freshest best Ice cream in all of Konoha. Sasuke kept looking over at his friend knowing that something had happened and patiently waited for Naruto to speak up, but when they had passed the fifth block in their twelve block walk to the store. Naruto was still not speaking up, Sasuke realized this was worse than he first thought. Naruto wasn't one to keep things bottled up inside for long. He was the type to speak his mind whether you asked him too or not.

"Naruto, you've been very quiet so far. You mind telling us what's wrong?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke briefly and then seeing that his friend was looking right at him as they walked. He turned back to facing straight ahead. Sasuke had that serious look and Naruto knew that he wasn't about to let this go. He sighed and mimicked his friend by shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's nothing, Sasuke."

"Hnn. I disagree. Something happened that has you being quiet. You're never quiet Naruto unless something bad has happened. So, what is it?"

Takara also chimes in with a bit of worry in her tone.

"Naruto, if something is wrong you know that you can tell us. We're closer to you than anyone besides your parents and our sensei."

' _Well that is true.'_ He thought.

He looks back over briefly at both friends. For a brief moment, Naruto almost told them the truth, but looking at one of them having the expression of worry and the other all serious. Naruto chickened out and lied instead.

"I'm just worried that I won't do well at our next mission that's all."

Takara tilts her head slightly sideways. Her brother's answer isn't sounding right to her. Little does she know that, Sasuke isn't buying it either.

"What do you mean? We have been doing very well on our missions lately and it is because we always have each other's backs. Sasuke and I won't let you down, Naruto."

"I know that it's just….complicated."

' _What do you mean, Naruto? Just tell us already!_ ' Sasuke thinks but speaks it in a different way.

"In what way? Just tell us what's bothering you."

Naruto was starting to feel frustrated. The last thing he wanted right now was to once again go over that damn dream and what really has him angry is that he can't hide the fact that something is wrong. Normally he could but this time he can't. He finds himself stopping in the middle of the street and answering his friends harsher than he had intended.

"Let's just drop it right now okay? I don't want to talk about it right now. We all promised to make Itachi's birthday the best ever. Remember? So, no more asking me about something that can damn well wait for another time because this isn't it."

Sasuke and Takara both stared at their friend for a moment and then Sauske shoved his hands back into his pockets and started to walk rationalizing internally as he went.

' _There's nothing more that can be said. Naruto doesn't' want to talk about it. Takara and I are only making him more upset. It's time to drop it for now.'_

He looks and sees Naruto moving again as well at equal pace with him. Sasuke makes the move to end the conversation for now.

"Okay, Naruto you're right we did say that we wanted to make my brother's birthday special. So, let's get over to the store already and buy the ice cream my mother sent us out to get and return before she begins to wonder what we're up too."

Naruto agreed with Sasuke while, Takara stood a moment longer staring now at both of her dear brother's backs. Sasuke looks over his shoulder and yells.

"Takara, are you coming?"

Sasuke's voice snaps her out of her internal wonderings.

"Yes, big brother, sorry."

Takara rushed off after her teammates before they could get out of sight but wondered. ' _What just happened?'_

 _One Determined Jeweler_

"My name is Wakino Hotaka, and I have come to the Leaf village seeking assistance."

Wakino has finally arrived in the Leaf village. He couldn't be more relieved right now. He was standing in the office of one Nara Shikaku, and was busy preparing to rehearse the lines that Orochimaru taught him to say in order to get to the missions office and getting Team seven.

"May I ask what the nature of your visit is?"

"I'm a Jeweler from the Hot Springs Country, who is on a journey to the Land of Waves. A large village there by the name of Hyacinth is having an annual convention for jewelers and merchants. I will need protection going to and coming from there. You see sir, I'm carrying several rare and valuable gem stones on me. So, this is why I am here."

"I understand. Let's talk about price then. This will be-."

"Money isn't an issue I assure you sir."

Nara tilted his head slightly at the abrupt end of his sentence. Looking at the jeweler, he seemed to Nara a bit too eager and a little nervous.

' _I wonder what this jeweler is not telling me. He is far too nervous and eager for my taste; but then again many clients come here looking just like this man. Perhaps, I'm being a bit to paranoid.'_ He lets the thought drift as he stares at the jeweler and the jeweler is staring back. Nara tries to speak again.

"I was going to say that this will be classified as a C-Rank mission most likely but, we should head over to the Missions Office. They will be able to tell you how much exactly it will be."

Nara gestures for the door of his office as he gets up from his desk to escort the jeweler to the Missions Office. Wakino bows slightly and allows Nara to go ahead of him. They leave the office and head on over. Upon arrival, Wakino notices that things have changed since the last time he had been in this particular Missions Office. Back when he first came here, Wakino had to wait in a considerable line due to there being only two mission dispatchers working behind the counter preparing and sending teams with their clients. You had to wait off to the left after speaking with the mission dispatchers until, your team arrived. Then you and your team left and you were on your way. The only thing that has stayed the same is the fact that you still pay up front before the dispatcher will even send for the next available to team to take you.

Now it seems that the Leaf grew tired of their old system and opted for a five man dispatch squad. Three people took care of setting up teams. While the other two people took care of the clients seeking a team. The process now moved quicker and was more efficient. There was a large board behind the dispatchers that was as long as the counter they worked behind. Again something new from the days of Wakino's visits. Clients would come and tell the dispatcher what they needed done and then the dispatcher would classify the request under the following of D, C, B, or A Ranked. The price reflected the classification.

Nara stopped in front of a young man that appeared to be in his late twenties and had the expression of no nonsense about him. Wakino smiled to himself. He liked people who took their job seriously. He was already impressed with this new Missions Office of the Leaf. He hears Nara speak to the young man.

"Mr. Wakino would like to travel to a village called, Hyacinth, in the Land of Waves. He is carrying valuables with him. So, he will need protection."

"Ah, yes sir."

The young man looks at Wakino and asks.

"Sir, will you be going anywhere else besides this village in the Land of Waves?"

"No."

"Are the valuables mentioned on your person, or are they being carried in a bag for example?"

"The valuables are on my person at all times. Unless, I take a shower."

Wakino couldn't help but smirk at the expression he received for that statement.

The dispatcher wasn't in a humorous mood however.

"Okay so basically then we are looking at a round trip to and from the Land of Waves. The client needs protection from highway men and robbers and such. Therefore the mission will be classified as a C-Rank mission. The price will be five hundred dollars up front."

Wakino easily paid the amount and was asked to step over to the side until, the next available dispatcher called him up to introduce him to his team. This was when Wakino knew he had to speak up.

"I'm sorry, but I have another request."

The dispatcher's left eyebrow rose.

"You do? What is it sir?"

"I request that Kakashi Hatake be assigned to me."

When the young man looked at him inquisitively, Wakino explained quickly.

"You see, I have been here before. In fact, I have come here many times and I have had Hatake as my body guard along with whoever else was on his team. I remember him because he was considerate on the journey and he is a very powerful ninja. I never had any problems whenever I was paired with him for my excursions. Wherever I was going in the world."

Wakino finished speaking and looked intently at the young man. The young man frowned slightly and then leaned towards a young woman seated next to him. The woman gave a pensive expression as she listened to her comrade. Then her expression changed and Wakino found himself getting nervous. He continued to watch them. Then he saw her answer in whisper back to her comrade something in response. The young man shook his head. Her frown deepened and Wakino knew right then and there that it may be wise to prepare himself to up his game. He had to have Hatake and his team period. Orochimaru, would have his head if he failed.

The two people looked back at Wakino whose face turned grim. The young people returned the grim expression.

"Sir." The young woman said. "I believe that Team seven is having a much needed day-off. Surely another team could be found by our team coordinators that would be able to satisfy your requirements?"

' _Well it's now or never._ ' Wakino thought. He raises his tone slightly to emphasize his demand.

"No! I will have no one else. You don't understand at all. I trust Hatake. He has never failed me and if this weren't of the utmost importance. I would probably consider your offer of another squad, but my village is depending on me to sell these stones at the highest price possible and to ensure the continued successful mining operations we do at home. You will jeopardize everything, everything if you deny me this request."

Shikaku, who had been silent and standing to the side watching up to now spoke up.

"Easy Mr. Wakino, we are sorry, if we have offended you. I will send a messenger to retrieve Hatake and his team on one condition."

The jeweler looked agitatedly over at Nara. He spread his arms out from his sides in gesture of his frustration and said.

"Which is?"

"They will take you on your journey, if you will allow them three hours before leaving. You see, one of his team is having an engagement today that is important. Give them three hours and then you may all leave."

Wakino was beginning to lose patience. He placed his hands onto his hips shifting his weight onto his right foot, as he countered back.

"This is preposterous! I demand to know what specifically is more important than me getting to Hyacinth."

Nara stated calmly.

"If you must know sir, Sasuke's older brother's birthday is today and-."

Wakino's patience just flew out the window as he cut Nara off.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I MUST BE DELAYED BECAUSE OF SOME KID'S DAMN BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

Nara would not allow himself to become annoyed or even angry. This sort of thing happens often when a client believes that nothing else is happening in the world around them, unless they cause it. He almost smirked at the jeweler.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. In all fairness, no one knew you were coming here until you arrived sir. I'm not asking you to spend the night here. I asking that you honor Hatake's team by giving them just three hours before leaving."

The jeweler wanted to say no, but then he realized that he wasn't alone in the room with just the dispatchers and this smart-ass bureaucrat. Several other clients and even some ninja teams were present. When did that happen? When he and Nara first entered the room there were hardly anyone in here. He realizes also that Nara is still speaking and tunes back in quickly.

"Besides haven't you come a long way? Don't you think it is in your best interest to get a few hours of rest and refreshment before you leave once more? It will only do you good to rest up some."

Wakino backs down. He can see that people are giving him disapproving looks. Worse some of the ninja are beginning to look at him as if he were up to something. This behavior he was displaying right now is exactly what, Orochimaru had warned not to do. He immediately gives the impression of repentance.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, it was uncalled for on my part. I just don't want to be late for that meeting. I have to be there. My village is depending on me. I can't fail them."

"I understand and I promise you that you will make the convention on time. Hatake is one of the very best we've got as, you have already attested to."

 _A Birthday Party Interrupted_

Kakashi and Itachi were sweating profusely. From the start the work-out grew very intense between them very quickly. Both young men pushing each other to their limits and beyond it. Itachi had changed up and was now trying to use genjutsu. He was trying to trap Kakashi within a flock of crows that where swirling around him. It was the beginning of the genjutsu. Kakashi was quick to free himself before it turned into whatever it was that Itachi was planning. He was swift to launch a couple of kunai. Itachi was just as quick to get out of the way of them.

The spar was starting to tire them both out and so they switched over to taijutsu. They circled each other looking for an opportunity to strike. The time came swiftly as they both thought they saw that opportunity and launched forwards at each other. The timing had to be perfect otherwise one of them would be sent flying to the ground. Kakashi began to bring his right leg up into a kick and Itachi was simultaneously doing the same and just when they were about to slam their legs into each other. They hit an arm of chunin by the name of Tomoya. Thus their fight ended.

"Kakashi Hatake, I have been sent to inform you that, you and your team are needed to take a client to the Land of Waves. This will be a C-Rank mission."

Kakashi found himself both surprised and annoyed.

"What do you mean? My team is supposed to have the day off."

"Yeah, but things have changed. This client says that he will have you escorting him to Waves or he doesn't want anyone. Advisor Nara has granted his request under the condition that you and your team be allowed three hours before leaving."

"Well this is bullshit. May I ask who this client is?"

Tomoya is preparing to teleport back to the Missions Office, but he does answer the question before leaving.

"Yes, he is a jeweler going by the name of Wakino Hotaka."

A second later and Tomoya is gone. Kakashi doesn't pay attention to Tomoya leaving as he takes in the answer of the name of his client.

"Damn. I do remember him. He was as I remember a secretive type of person. I wouldn't be surprised if Wakino isn't his real name."

Itachi's curiosity get to him and he asks.

"Why do you say that?"

"He was careful about everything. He was also little paranoid at times. He wasn't fond of talking about his life either. Many clients get bored with the silence and will start talking and end up telling you their life history. Not Wakino, he was more likely to tell you that you weren't doing a good job protecting him if he said anything at all."

"Wow, he sounds like a real winner alright."

Kakashi shrugs his shoulders.

"Anyhow, I need to go find my team and tell them what's happening."

"That shouldn't be problem. Sasuke left this morning to hook up with Naruto and Takara. Mother had asked him to also pick up some ice cream. I imagine they are all hanging out at our house until the party."

"Good. I'll head over there then."

"I'll go too."

The two left for the Uchiha home. While they walked Kakashi and Itachi talked as they went. Before long they were at the house and sure enough the team was already there.

"Hey, Kakashi! You're actually on time for once."

"Don't be a smart-ass Naruto it isn't becoming." Kakashi mocked.

Takara also chimes in at seeing her sensei.

"You really are early, sensei the only time you're on time is…" Her eyes become large like saucers in realization. "-Is if there is a mission….don't tell me that's why you're here sensei? We have a mission?!"

Sasuke couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice as he gives his opinion too.

"Seriously, Kakashi, today of all days?"

"I'm sorry guys, but yeah we have a mission. The good news is,-"

Naruto cuts him off.

"Whatya mean good news? There is no good news. We are about to ditch Itachi's party!"

Kakashi stayed calm and tried to continue to finish what he was saying.

"Like I was going to say. The good news is that we are being given three hours before departure. So we can still have the party."

"Yeah, we just to have it now." Itachi says as he passes everyone for his bedroom.

Mikoto watched the children for a moment and then went and called Kushina. She had better let her know that the party was about to begin very soon instead of later.

She grabs her cell phone out of her apron pocket and speed dials the Namikaze residence. The phone rings a number of four times before Mikoto hears Kushina's slightly annoyed voice on the other end.

"Hello? Namikaze residence, Kushina speaking."

"Kushina? What's wrong? You sound annoyed."

"Oh, hi, Mikoto. Nah it's okay I just startled and burned myself while reaching for a pan on the stove when the phone rang. "

"I'm sorry about that."

"No don't be, it wasn't your fault really. So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I just found out that our boys will be leaving on a mission in three hours.'

"WHAT?!"

Mikoto has to pull the phone away from her ear at the loud volume of her friend. Once it is quiet again, Mikoto places the phone back against her ear and begins to explain.

"Kakashi and Itachi both came home just now to tell the children of the mission. The good news is that someone at the Missions Office was able to convince the client to wait three hours. So we are going to have the party now. I wasn't planning on making lunch for the party; but now I will have too since they will be leaving."

"Ah, don't worry sister, I got you covered." Kushina says boldly on the other end of the line. "I was planning on making my little man pizza tonight. Instead, I'll bake them and bring them over to your place. I have already made the dough the night before and even ended up with extra. So I'll bake those right now and bring them over for this afternoon."

"Oh that would be great, Kushina. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Oh and please tell Kakashi to come over so he can get ready. We will leave together. This way I'll have help carrying everything over."

"Will do and thank you again."

The call is ended and both women proceed to step things up into high gear for the party. Mikoto looks at her watch first to see where they were with time. The time piece reports that it is now ten-thirty. She then looks back up at her crew and begins giving instructions.

"Kakashi, Kushina requests that you return home and get ready for the party. Also, she will need your help bringing everything over."

"What does she mean, Mrs. Uchiha?" Naruto asks.

"Kushina is going to be bringing over pizza for the party and will need help carrying them and the gifts she is bringing as well."

Kakashi prepares to leave.

"Alright then, I'm out of here for a bit see you guys later and Naruto stay out of trouble."

"Yes, Kakashi I will."

With instruction to his little brother to behave, Kakashi gives a nod to Mikoto and is out the door. Mikoto wastes no time to instruct her own brood.

"Itachi, go on and get ready yourself. The cake should be cooled by now so I will go and frost it. Sasuke, I need you to take Naruto and Takara out back and set up the decorations for the party. All of the things needed are out there on the picnic table in a box."

"Yes, mother, come on guys let's go."

Naruto can't contain his excitement as he says.

"Oh yeah its operation party time! My favorite type of mission."

The clock on the kitchen wall now showed that an hour had passed and everything was finally ready to go. Kushina and Mikoto carried everything from her kitchen that she made out into the backyard. The picnic table was full of food and birthday cake. Party favors lined one end of the table to the other and the guest of honor was seated at the far end of the table's right side.

Sasuke sat with his friends on the opposite side from his brother. He could see that Itachi was not only happy but also content. He couldn't help but feel content himself and if Sasuke was honest. He was also relieved. He had figured that their father wouldn't want to be there if the Namikazes were here. He wanted to hug Naruto and his mother. The party was small but a joyous one. They sang the birthday song and demanded a speech from Itachi who said that he didn't want to talk he wanted to eat. To which everyone laughed and the food was then shared. The cake was a chocolate lover's dream that got high praise from everyone except Sasuke, who couldn't eat sweets. Once the meal was eaten it was time for giving out the gifts.

"I want to go first!" Shouted Naruto enthusiastically.

"Naruto! Don't get pushy. It isn't nice." Reprimanded his mother embarrassed.

"It's okay, Kushina." Replied Mikoto with a chuckle. "Naruto can certainly go first. It saves us the trouble of deciding who should."

Everyone looked over at Itachi to see what he would say and was surprised to see that he was still focused on the birthday cake. He was holding his plate up near his mouth in one hand. While the other was busy cutting into his second piece. It wasn't until he had placed the bite of cake in his mouth before he looked up with a mouthful and nearly laughed at the expressions of everyone. Wiping his mouth and placing his plate down, Itachi spoke up still very amused.

"Sorry. The cake demanded that I have a second piece."

"Blame it on the cake will ya?" Retorted Sasuke.

"Yep. Now that all of you have broken me from its decadent spell. I shall now open Naruto's gift."

"Alright! I just know that you'll love what I got you, Itachi!"

"I'm sure that I will."

Itachi takes the sloppily wrapped gift in hand from Naruto. He takes a moment to inspect the worst wrapping that he had ever seen and chuckles, but he doesn't say anything. Kushina found herself explaining though for the life of her she didn't know why.

"Naruto wanted to wrap the gift all by himself and I thought that he should. Practice makes perfect ya know?"

Sasuke couldn't resist.

"Yeah and in your case, Naruto. You will need much practice. Your gift looks like a toddler did it."

"Hey! No commits allowed from the one man sarcasm committee."

Sasuke elbows Naruto in the ribs gently.

Itachi snorts at Naruto's comeback and begins opening the gift. It proved a bit difficult since Naruto used a lot of tape. Watching his brother struggle with it, Sasuke couldn't resist another quip.

"Wow, Naruto, what were you thinking? Did you think that you needed to hold the box together or that maybe the tape was the wrapping paper?"

"No." Naruto replied amused. "I knew that you were going to say something smart, so I brought extra tape. When Itachi is done pulling that stuff off. I'm gonna tape your smart-ass mouth shut."

"Naruto, language!"

Now it was Kakashi that couldn't resist.

"Kushina, maybe you should just give it up. Naruto's vocabulary is limited after all." Kakashi chimed in.

"Sensei!" A shocked Takara let out.

Everyone started to laugh except for Naruto, who sat with his arms crossed and giving the stink eye at his loving brother.

Itachi finally managed to get the wrapping paper off and a medium sized white box was now lying in his lap. He has to pull more tape off and at this point, he looks over at Naruto, who can only shrug his shoulders. A snort from Itachi comes just as he is lifting the lid free. There inside the box is a high collared shirt in white. Itachi pulls the shirt out of the box and holds it up to take a better look at it.

"Turn it around Itachi. You just have to see the back of it."

Itachi does so and on the back is the Uchiha symbol placed squarely in the center. It is about the size of a man's hand. Itachi smiles and begins to fold the shirt very neatly.

"Thank you, Naruto. I don't have one in white and definitely not in such soft fabric either. This one will make for a good shirt to wear whenever I go out with friends."

"You're very welcome and I'm glad you liked it."

Kushina walked over and got her gift next and came back handing it to Itachi.

"This is a gift from both Minato and myself, Itachi. I hope you like it."

"Anything the two of you give me is well accept always, Kushina."

The gift was small and rectangular in shape. The kind of gift that would have a fancy pen inside it, but when Itachi opened it. He was shocked to see that it was anything but a pen. It was a choker with an image of a raven hanging from it. The Raven's eye was a small piece of a gemstone. This observation makes Itachi sharply look up at her and asks.

"Is this a ruby by any chance?"

"Yes, it is. We wanted something that would remind you of the Sharigan."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

Kushina found herself laughing as she said.

"You do know, Itachi. You're not manner challenged like my son."

Naruto squirms in his seat. He felt like this gathering has gone from Itachi's birthday to Naruto's roast. He couldn't believe how everyone was so nonchalant about his character flaws. It causes him to practically whine.

"Ah, not you too momma! Show a little sympathy for me will ya!"

Another round of laughter breaks out from the group.

Naruto sighs and thinks.

' _There really is no use trying to put up a defense. These people know me all too well.'_

Mikoto wanting to give the little blonde a break decides that it's time to move on. She walks over to the picnic table with Sasuke's gift in hand.

"Sasuke, why don't you give your brother your gift now."

"Okay."

Sasuke takes the gift from her hand and immediately hands it over to his brother's waiting hands. Itachi looks over his brother closely but, Sasuke doesn't bother in giving him any clues as to what might be in the box. Amused by his little brother, Itachi decides to take the bait.

"What? No, I hope you like it? Or, can you guess what it is?"

Sasuke leaned forward until his chest touched the edge of the table. Both arms rose with the forward motion. The right bending at the elbow came down onto the table. Sasuke's head then leaned over against the right hand supporting it. Thus forcing the rest of his body to shift with it. While the left was moved to a folded position resting on the table with the left hand making a slight fist against the right elbow. The whole positioning of his body was done with deliberate action. Itachi saw that his brother was wearing a very sharp smirk on his face at the moment, as he replied.

"Open it."

Itachi snorts at him and then turns his attention to the package. The package was wrapped with the same wrapping paper as Naruto's without as much tape however. This makes him wonder if Sasuke went to Naruto's to hang out and wrap the gifts. Kushina could tell that Itachi was thinking about it.

"No, Sasuke wasn't with us when we wrapped our gifts. It was the next day when they were out that Sasuke had mentioned needing to buy wrapping paper and Naruto told him don't bother that he could use the leftover wrap we had."

Naruto happily chimes in.

"Yeah why spend money that you don't have too, right?"

"Of course."

Itachi started the unwrapping and soon found a blue box. The box was square in shape and was about the size of a person's palm. There was no tape added to the sides of the box either. Itachi thought about taking a jab at Naruto about there being less tape on this box but decided against it. He opens it and stares at it for a moment and then looks up at his brother.

Sasuke let out a chuckle. He knew that ninja were forbidden to talk their cell phones out on a mission. Itachi had forgotten to leave his at home one day in a rush to get to the gates on time to leave for his mission and just placed it in his pocket. For days after, when Itachi came home. He kept making excuses as to what had happened to his cell. Now Sasuke was enjoying telling what he knew.

"I had heard through the grape vine that you had lost your cell during a fight over a river during your last mission. I had been wondering why I hadn't seen you with it for some time now."

Sasuke paused and his smirk disappeared as he added.

"I'm sorry though. The store clerk said that they ran out of the color you liked, so I had to settle for red."

"This is nice little brother so don't feel bad about the color. The color is nice and I was getting a little tired of black anyway."

"Thanks."

This time it was Kushina who handed a gift to Mikoto to give to her son. Mikoto thanked her and again walked over to the table and handed Itachi his gift. She was a little hesitant to give it to him though and Itachi picked up on it right away.

"Mother?"

Feeling a little embarrassed now, Mikoto explains.

"This gift is from me, Itachi and only me. I have thought long and hard on this and I-.

"It's okay, mother. You don't have to explain anything. I'm glad that you have done this in this way. I always got the feeling that whatever gifts I would get were never a joint decision anyway."

"Thank you for understanding." Mikoto wipes away a tear that had started to fall. "Now go ahead honey and open your gift. I've waited a while to see what you think of it."

Itachi nods in agreement and begins to open the gift. The wrapping paper was a snazzy blue and black check print unlike the wrappings of the other three gifts. It was as meticulous in the way it was wrapped and Itachi felt the love that had gone into the wrapping and he couldn't even begin to imagine what could possibly be inside it. The last shred of paper was removed and a medium sized black box was inside. He pulls the lid of the box and sees that something is covered by white tissue gift paper. The kind you see lining gift bags.

He pulls the tissue back and sees a photo frame. One that is made of dark mahogany wood. Within the wood are engravings of the Uchiha symbol; but what stands out the most about this frame is the picture within it. Staring back at him are his mother and brother. They were all smiling. They were all looking so happy and there was no signs of hidden stress or anxiety present that he could see. The picture was taken over a week ago after, the terrible incident with their father. Mikoto had made arrangements for the three of them to spend the day picnicking at one of Konoha's two water parks.

In the photo both of the brothers were in their swimming trunks while their mother was in a beautiful sundress that had a white floral print design on a red background. The brothers were wet since they had just gone down one of the water slides. They were smiling and leaning in as close to their mother as they could in order to be in the shot. Sasuke was making a peace sign. While Itachi, was leaning in on the right side of his mother with an arm around her shoulders. Mikoto clearly had the camera at arm's length trying to take the shot. Itachi's memory swirled around that day as he stared at the picture. It had been so much fun that day. Itachi couldn't remember the last time he had fun with his family. He looks closely at his little brother making the peace sign and says unintentionally out loud.

"You were right, Sasuke. It was so peaceful that day at the water park."

He ran his index finger over the image. Everyone else sat quietly. It was clear to everyone that whatever photo was kept within that frame wasn't one to be shown to everyone right now or explained. Nearly three minutes had passed before anything was said. As, he began to close up the photo once more, Kushina handed Takara her gift to give to her new 'brother'.

"Here, Takara. It's your turn now."

"Thank you."

Takara waited until Itachi had placed the box down on the bench next to him before she gave him her gift. She couldn't help feeling nervous. Itachi was older than Sasuke and Naruto and being that she was now a ten year old. She couldn't honestly say that she knew what a young man would like. A young man of eighteen to be exact. Itachi is an adult now. No time to worry and stress about this gift now. She hands it over to him.

"Here. Itachi, as my new big brother. I had to really think hard about what to get you. Of course, I asked Sasuke and Naruto what you liked and well….here you go."

"Thanks, Takara."

Itachi takes the gift and seeing that she was anxious didn't waste time admiring the wrapping. He got busy with opening it up. Inside lay a deep blue hoodie. Itachi could see that there was something written on the front of it. Pulling the hoody out of the box he can read what it says and in white block lettering it said.

'Number one Big Brother.'

Itachi smiled at that. He remembered the day that he had been introduced to Takara. He also remembered what he had said back then. " _Welcome to the family, Takara."_ Since that time he had seen her only two or three other times.

' _No wonder she is nervous right now.'_

His thoughts are interrupted by the little girl's embarrassed voice _._

"I know that its summer right now, but the t-shirts really didn't look as nice. Autumn will be coming and this hoodie will really keep you warm, Itachi."

"Thank you little sis. I really like it and it is even my size. You must have gotten the size from Sasuke."

"Yeah, I did, but you really like it?"

"Yeah, sis, I really do."

"Takara, went from nervous to being really happy. She beamed him a huge smile, but of course when you have brothers….

"Hey Oddball, turn down the gleam will you, you're burning my eyes out with your teeth. What brand of toothpaste do you use anyway? I wanna get me some of that. "

"Naruto!" Kushina says in mortification.

"Hey don't bust my chops momma, Oddball knows me. She knows I can-."

Naruto is cut off by none other than Sasuke.

"-Be a jerk."

"Damn it, Sasuke!"

"Naruto, I did bring the hand sanitizer."

"Ah, man this sucks."

"Yeah keep it up, dobe and we will all get to watch you suck down hand sanitizer.'

Kakashi was trying to hide the ever growing smile and the shaking his body was doing thanks to him trying to keep in the laughter that wanted to come out. Kushina was looking at him from the corner of her eye and he knew that he was about to be reprimanded next for taking enjoyment out of this scene. To save himself, Kakashi takes charge.

"Okay, okay you two settle down now. I still have my gift to give Itachi."

"Alright, alright, I give up. You win this round, Sasuke."

Kushina let out a laugh at that and Sasuke only smirked at him. Kakashi went and got his gift and began walking over to Itachi with it. Upon seeing the size of Kakashi's gift, Itachi repositioned himself at the table so that his legs were now out from under the picnic table. His back was now facing his brother while he was looking towards Kakashi. Kakashi was carrying a large sort of flat box. Again it would remind you of a type of box used to carry a shirt in, except this was a much larger shirt. Kakashi stops in front of his best friend and hands him the gift.

"I have put a lot of thought into this gift. I hope that, what it represents will mean as much to you as it does me."

Itachi tilts his head to the side slightly in curiosity.

"Now I'm even more curious as to what you got me."

Kakashi simply nods looking at the gift, as to say, open it. Which Itachi begins to do. When he opens the box there are several gasps that go around the table. No one was expecting something like this. Itachi pulls out a garment and stands up to reveal the total length of it. More sounds of awe are heard as the garment begins to unfold right before their very eyes.

Itachi was genuinely taken back as, was everyone else by the long robe that he got from Kakashi. It was deep blue and on the back it had a large raven in the foreground and the moon which was somewhat smaller in the background off centered to the left from it. The coat had a collar that was stiff and meant to stand up against the neck. The sleeves were medium in length stopping short just below the elbows. The robe's length went down to just below the knees and a border of white over a half an inch ran along the cuffs of the sleeves and over an inch at the bottom of the robe. Within that band of white were several Uchiha symbols that ran all along the length of the borders. On either side of the collar where lapel pins of the Uchiha symbol. Itachi was speechless at the sight of it. It sort of reminded him of the bomber jacket he had gifted Kakashi with on his birthday a couple of years ago. He finally looked away from the robe to look at his closest friend. Kakashi smiled and said.

"This robe is for when you become the next Head of Clan, Itachi."

"You are that sure I can measure up for the position?"

"Yes, I do. You definitely have what it takes and I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you when you do. It's just in case I'm not here but away on a mission or something when you get that promotion within your clan."

"I will do my best to honor this gift and the faith you have given me."

Kakashi only smiled back and said.

"See that you do."

There was silence among the little group for several minutes. Long enough in fact that it was beginning to get uncomfortable to everyone. Naruto found in completely unbearable and blurted the first thing that came to mind just to break the silence.

"I would like another piece of cake please?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"Itachi, you already have a second piece in front of you."

"That's true little brother, but I intend on having a third one after I finish this." Itachi winks at his brother as he takes a bite out of that second slice and Sasuke can only shake his head at him as he says.

"Unbelievable."

 _A Father's Sin_

The sound ninja that had accompanied Wakino to the Leaf have been hiding out deep in the woods outside the gates. They were not camping there. Wakino was to be back with Team seven in a couple of hours or less. They were just relaxing in a cave waiting. However, when two hours had passed and their look out still hadn't reported back to them that the jeweler hadn't left the village. They began to get a little anxious. The leader of the group, Kisho, was becoming increasingly impatient and began to pace in front of his comrade.

"What the hell is taking him so long?"

His second team mate looked up at him from where he was sitting in a bit of annoyance and answered.

"Relax, Kisho. He is probably having to take extra care in securing the quarry. You know how fussy these villages get about letting go of their ninja even when they know that they are going to get paid for sending them out. So just relax."

Kisho was still pacing but at least now he had slowed a bit.

"We will give him two more hours. If the idiot doesn't show up with this team on the trail near us by then, we will abandon the mission and return home."

"Are you sure, you want to risk that? Orochimaru can become very pissy, if he doesn't get his way and we all know what that translates to for us; especially since he has made it very clear that he wanted this particular team. We show up without them, it may proof to be a death wish on our parts."

"Fine then. I will give the command for us to infiltrate to determine where he is and what is going on. Once I know then we'll go from there. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes sir." The team mate mocked.

 _Meanwhile…._

A team of the Uchiha police that had been assigned to patrolling the perimeter outside the gates by five miles out are now making their way back into Konoha. The Anbu also patrol outside the gates, but they carry out their assignments another five out beyond the police. By doing things this way, Anbu and the police don't have to use nearly all their man-power just protecting their borders but can work on missions that are just as important to the village.

Aito is team leader of team three of the police force and is leading his team in for the day. The assignment has been as boring as usual and he longs for a mission that was more worthy of his talents. Still the village does need patrolling and if they didn't do it. The Hokage would be coming down on their asses for allowing some enemy to break in. He is only two miles in from coming back from the edge of his perimeter run with three miles left to go. It is then that he detects something. He immediately stops and puts up a hand making a signal for everyone else to stop.

Everyone activated their Sharigan and began looking around. The second member warily looks around and asks.

"What is it Aito?"

"I thought I felt a spike of someone's chakra around here."

"Maybe it was one of the Anbu you sensed?"

"No. This definitely wasn't anyone from our village. It has a weird aura about it. It is hard for me to explain. I just know that it isn't one of us."

The third member takes a swig of water from his canteen before asking.

"What direction do you think it came from?"

Aito points to his right.

"Over there about five hundred yards."

"We should get over then and investigate." Replies the second member as he prepares himself by arming with a kunai.

Aito immediately agrees.

"Exactly. I want the three of us to head over in stealth. If we see anything we will then split up and surround the target and strike when I give the signal. Got it?"

"Yes." The other two reply in unison.

"Okay let's go then and good luck."

The team heads off towards where Aito believed he sensed the foreign chakra. After only two minutes they all sense movement nearby and stop. They immediately conceal themselves. It doesn't take long before they see the target. A ninja dressed in a Sound uniform is taking a piss a few yards from them. The man has his back to them and Aito gives a hand signal to his team mates. Silently and swiftly they approach from different directions in order to surround the man. The Sound ninja barely had time to zip himself back up before he was pounced on by Aito.

"WHAT THE HELL. GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

The shouting immediately brought the two men inside their cave rushing out. Aito's team mates were ready for them and a battle ensued. The Sound began their attack with Kunai being thrown at Mitsuru and Satomi. They were quick to deflect the attack; but this gave the Sound a chance to set up their next move. The taller of the Sound made hand signs quickly and released a sound concussion blast. While the other through more kunai this time with paper bombs attached. Satomi was able to deflect the attack by using a wind technique he had learned from a member of the Saratobi clan. With Sharigan spinning rapidly in both eyes, he lets loose a mini tornado by running in a circle while doing the hand signs. The moment he stopped the tornado was let loose towards the sound blast and the ninja behind it.

The two men of Sound were swift to try and dodge and take cover but with minimal success. Both sustained mild injuries. They began to move again, as soon as the powerful but brief wind was gone. They made to scatter and try to come at the others from different angles, but Mitsuru was one step ahead of them. He had anticipated with his Sharigan were the men would most likely move next. When one of the men ran right from the wind attack. He found himself facing Mitsuru, who was preparing a fireball release. Once again the man tried to dodge it by launching himself still further right and ended up getting a shuriken impeded into his skull by Aito.

The other Sound ninja had run left and was met by Satomi, who attacked immediately using his tanto that was strapped to his back. He charged at the man and launched himself into the air to avoid the shuriken that had been thrown by the Sound. Satomi, came down on him seconds later only to have his tanto blocked. However, he anticipated the move and with his right hand free from his weapon. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch faster than the eye could keep up with and rammed it into the enemy's gut. The blade ran all the way in to the hilt of the weapon.

The third member of the Sound team had been subdued and restrained with chakra restraints by Aito before he joined the battle. He had decided that they would only need one of these men alive to interrogate back at headquarters. Now there was only one more thing to do and that was to get rid of the bodies of the other two. Aito was planning on burning the bodies completely to ash and strewing the remains over the river's surface that was nearby. He had to change his plans when once again he sensed others in the distance. It was a team of Anbu that were headed out to the ten mile perimeter to relieve one of the teams there. They were too far out to detect the battle that had just taken place; but it made Aito aware that he needed to be more cautious.

"Quick, Mitsuru! I want you to take this last Sound and teleport back to the Leaf. Get this man to Captain Fugaku immediately."

"Yes, Sir!"

Mitsuru went and grabbed up the unconscious sound ninja and slung him over his shoulders. Then using rapid hand signs was gone with the enemy in an instant. Then Aito looked over at Satomi.

"Satomi. You and I are going to get rid of these two. Do what you see me do and hurry."

"Yes, sir."

Aito made rapid hand signs of his own using a technique he had learned years ago. A zombie jutsu. Satomi recognized it right away and captured the technique with his own Sharigan. Then he too made the hand signs. When both men had finished with the signs the bodies of the dead men began to rise and walk. Aito and Satomi were able to make the zombies follow them and began to run away from the area. They ran only a mile and then they stopped at another cave. This cave was large in size. It was one Aito had used in time past when shelter was what he sought. Now it would be the final resting place of the Sound. They walked the zombies into the cave and continued to walk unto they were nearly at the back of it. Then the jutsu was released and both dead men dropped like puppets being cut from their strings. They hit the ground hard and on their faces.

"We don't have time to do this right." Aito divulges while looking to determine how big the hole needs to be. He adds. "We will have to just open the ground enough to bury the bastards and high tail it back to headquarters."

"Okay let's do this and report."

Satomi made one last set of hand signs that was an earth style jutsu and opened up the floor of the cave three feet deep by six feet long and three feet wide. Then both men dumped the bodies in the hole. The ground was brought back over them and the police left the area. They didn't use any more of their chakra. They had used enough already and Aito could only hope that they hadn't been found out otherwise, there would be a hell of a lot of questions that would need answering.

When they returned they found their captain waiting for them. Mitsuru was also standing next to Fugaku and looking very relaxed which was a relief to his team mates. Fugaku goes and walks up to them and places a hand on each of the men's shoulders.

"Excellent work, Aito and Satomi, I will need to be debriefed on what happened out there but right now 'I'm more interested in learning why they were in our territory in the first place."

"Yes sir."

Fugaku gestures with his right arm towards his office.

"Come, all of you. I want you to wait for me in my office and as soon as I'm done in the interrogation room I will come and talk with you."

"Yes, sir."

Aito's team salutes their captain and heads off to his office. Fugaku then turns and heads off towards interrogation room number one. There he finds the Sound ninja chained to a chair at a table. The man is leaning back in the seat looking tired and was rather bored. Fugaku knows that this is just bravado being displayed for his amusement. Fugaku looks from him over to the interrogator and nods his approval.

"So are we ready to begin?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Then let's do this."

The interrogator pushes off of the wall he had been leaning against and asks his first question.

"What were you and your comrades doing in our territory?"

The Sound shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe we got lost?"

The interrogator snorts as if amused only to immediately slam his fist in the left side of the man's jaw nearly breaking it. The force of the hit sends the man and his chair to the floor.

"Nope. Wrong answer my friend, so shall we try again?"

The interrogator pulls the man back up. Fugaku stands back leaning against the wall with one foot propped up and his arms folded over his chest. He is stern faced and his eyes are cold, as he watches the interrogation. One look up at the police captain and the Sound ninja begins to unravel. The interrogator asks again.

"What were you doing in our territory?"

The man doesn't want to give in and in a vain attempt at bravery answers.

"Piss off Leaf scum. I won't talk to you."

Another hit this time cracking the man's jaw. He slams down onto the floor once more and once more the chair is pulled back upright but this time farther from the table. He is turned towards his assailant who is looking very pleased with his handy work so far.

"You know….I don't mind if you want to play hard to get, but just so you understand. I always win at this game. You may want to reconsider."

The interrogator didn't wait for an answer this time but began to pummel the man mercilessly in his chair. Blood splatter went on the interrogator and the table, the floor, and even the walls on that side of the room. The beating lasted on three minutes but it was far too long. There were some of the Sound ninja's teeth on the floor now as well as his blood. He was crying by now and begging for the interrogator to stop.

"Ready to talk now."

"Yes, yes just don't hit me anymore, please?"

Fugaku, who hasn't spoken another word since he walked in now asks the first question.

"Why are you here?"

"We were sent by Orochimaru to accompany Umeko Kanata. He is masquerading in your village right now as a Jeweler by the alias name of Wakino Hotaka."

"Why?"

"It, it is because Orochimaru wants revenge on the Leaf for trespassing into the Land of Rice Patties repeatedly and because he wants to make a personal strike against the Hokage by killing his son's team."

"I see." Fugaku says rubbing his chin. He continues by adding. "-And what exactly is supposed to happen when this Kanata character gets Team seven?"

"We are to lead them into a trap in the Land of Waves. He will say that he is in need of protection because he is going to a jeweler's conventions or something like that, but he is to request that only Team seven must take him. You see, Kanata used to come here seeking protection on his journeys before Orochimaru came to the Land of Rice Patties. He would be often paired with Kakashi Hatake and so Orochimaru is now using that connection for his trap. Once the team has been secured, he is to lead them out with us following in concealment until they get there. We are to assist Kanata if the Jounin starts to wise up and suspects something is wrong. Once there they will be killed to make a statement to the Leaf."

The interrogator stands patiently waiting as he sees his captain weighing things in his mind. He doesn't have to wait long.

"Sachi, I want you to clean up here once I leave. There can be no trace that this man was ever brought here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. Loud and clear."

"Good. I will leave you now. I must talk with team three about what happened out there."

The Sound ninja begins to panic. He knows deep down what is about to happen, but he desperately wants to hear the captain of this police force to say something different. He quickly turns towards Fugaku and with pleading in his eyes speaks.

"Please sir. I beg you don't kill me. I have cooperated with you. Couldn't you put me in prison instead? I promise I won't say anything to anyone, I swear."

Fugaku turns back to look at the prisoner and a chill ran down the ninja's back.

"I don't do any kind of deals with criminals. You shouldn't have come here. Because now I will make a statement of mine own."

Fugaku turns back towards the door and opens it. When he has stepped through and closed it behind him he can hear the prisoner wail as another hit comes down just before the interrogator ended his life. Fugaku quickens his pace. He needs to get his own job done.

Team three is waiting as they were told when Fugaku walks into the room. He is saluted by the team as he makes his way towards his own comfortable chair behind his desk. He sits and once seated he gestures for the team to do likewise. There are two chairs directly in front of his desk. A third is pulled up to be next to the others. All three men sit in front of their captain. The sound of their captain's voice sound almost like a tom cat's purr.

"Again I must thank you for your excellent work men."

"We live to serve you sir." Aito chimes in pleased to have done well.

Fugaku nods his head and then leans back into his chair as he speaks.

"Now gentlemen, I would like to hear of what happened out there."

Aito began to tell his captain every single detail of the events and what he and Satomi did with the other bodies. When he was done he found his captain was well pleased. He found himself feeling more relaxed than earlier. Fugaku now leans forward placing his arms bent at the elbows onto the desktop. His hands are supporting his chin as thinks of what he will do next and the answer was swift in coming. The team waits and finally after seeing a smirk appear on the captain's face curiosity got the better of, Mitsuru, who asks.

"Sir, may I ask what you intend to do next with this information?"

"Don't worry about it, warrior. I will take the necessary steps needed now. I want you and your team mates to take the rest of the day off and enjoy it. Consider it a reward for a job well done."

"Well thank you sir. We will do as you said."

Aito and his team prepare to leave and as Aito reaches for the door knob. He is stopped by the sound of his captain's voice once more.

"Oh and one more thing, gentlemen."

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't talk to anyone else of what we spoke of in here. No one else is to know of this ever. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

The team leaves and Fugaku smirk grows. He has what he needs now.

Team seven is now assembled and ready to go. The three hour time limit has come and gone and it was time to meet up with their client and head out. Itachi walked with them, as they headed for the Missions Office. Wakino Hotaka was impatiently waiting for them just outside the office doors.

"Well it's about time you people showed up. I thought I was going to have to come get you myself."

Kakashi rubs the back of his head. A habit that he has picked up from his 'little brother'.

"I'm sorry about that but we really didn't know that you were coming here today."

Naruto doesn't hesitate to jump into the conversation.

"Yeah, today of all days. I mean why did it have to be on Itachi's birthday?"

"Naruto, pipe down. We aren't to ask why." Replies Sasuke.

"I'm heading out to the Land of Waves and I need you, Kakashi to take me there. You are the only one I trust to be able to do it. I requested you specially."

Kakashi wasn't flattered by the declaration. Something about Wakino was off putting this time around.

"So, I have been told. Well we better get going then. The sooner we start the sooner we can all get back."

With that they all leave for the front gate. Itachi says nothing but gives Kakashi a wary eye and Kakashi nods in agreement. He isn't sure about this man. He has taken him out before and nothing bad ever happened but this could possibly be the time things go wrong. He shows none of his concerns and wouldn't have even if, he weren't wearing his mask.

The team ambles on until they reach the gates. Once there they turn around to say good-bye to Itachi. However, it is Itachi who speaks first.

"I will be waiting for you guys to return unless, I'm on a mission of my own when you arrive home."

Naruto rubs the back of his head as he says.

"Yeah, you take care of yourself, Itachi and don't let your old man get too much on your nerves."

Itachi snorts at that.

"I promise you, Naruto that I won't."

Sasuke wants to give his brother a hug but he refrains telling himself that he isn't a baby anymore, so he plays his feelings down and says.

"Take care big brother. We will get back as soon as we can."

"I'm holding you to that, Sasuke. I want to hear all about your first C-Rank when you come home."

Wakino's impatience kicks in once more.

"Come on. I don't have all day here, please!"

Kakashi merely gives an eye smile as response to the man's impatience. Turning to his best friend, Kakashi nods to Itachi, but says to his team.

"Alright Team seven, let's move out."

"Finally." Blurts out Wakino.

Kakashi and Itachi share one last look before he turns to leave with his team. Itachi can see that his friend is sharing his concern over this mission, but there is nothing that can be said to stop them from going. They don't have any evidence. They don't have any facts either that says anything will happen and they can't say with certainty that this Wakino fellow is the bringer of doom. They have no choice but to continue with the mission.

They know this because of, Kushina's attempt to tell the advisors about her son's premonition, but they scoffed at it. They said that she was just being overly protective because this was her son's first mission outside of the village. She had been adamant and they even more so. In the end, Team seven was going. Itachi feels helpless at the moment but mouths the words. 'I will be ready at a moment's notice of trouble' and Kakashi gives another curt nod of understanding before turning away and heading out with his team in tow.

Itachi waves to them and then watches as they walk off onto the path through the woods. He watches as Naruto paces ahead of his team excited and then coming back towards his team again. Itachi can see that it false excitement from the Genin. Naruto is being overly loud and hyper even for him. Itachi can tell Naruto is trying to be brave. The birthday party had made him forget about his dream, but now there was little to distract him from thinking about it. He could see that, Kakashi was showing the opposite. He calmly walks along with one hand holding his precious book pretending to be reading it. Itachi knew better though. There was no way, Kakashi was truly focused on his book right now.

He sees Takara laughing at her orange clad team mate's antics and knows immediately that the little white haired girl doesn't suspect anything. He could also tell that neither did his little brother. Sasuke was walking alongside Takara. Itachi could see him adjusting the weight of his back pack as he walked into the tree line and out of sight. His brother isn't nervous or showing any sign that he suspects things can go wrong. Sasuke is walking with confidence and is relaxed. Something he wouldn't be if he knew what was going on.

Itachi sighs deeply and decides that there is nothing more he can do by just standing here. He will train some more and wait. This makes him let out another sigh before he turns himself heading back home in the district. Unknown to Itachi or even Team seven, is that someone is quietly watching the scene unfold as well. Fugaku is here. He is high above all of them on the catwalk that runs along each side of the gates. He is careful to conceal his chakra from those below him. He is watching what he himself alone considers, as a failure of a son leave with his team mates into extreme danger. A malicious grin is showing on his face. Earlier that day he had learned of the fate that awaits Team seven and found the best thing he could about it was nothing. He nearly leaps for joy in his mind right now. His thoughts proof of being the worst parent in the world.

' _I couldn't have asked for a better scenario to take place then what is happening right now. I will do nothing to stop this from happening. The last Sound ninja has been silenced permanently and any evidence that he was ever in this village wiped clean.'_

He can't stop grinning, as Sasuke disappears in the tree line and adds.

' _This situation is perfect. I will be able to get rid of the son of the blonde bimbo leading this village and I will be rid of the nuisance that has plagued me ever since he was born and Orochimaru will take the blame for it all. I will get my family back by playing the vengeful grieving father and no one will ever be wiser. How perfect this all turned out. How so very perfect this is indeed.'_


	15. Snake Bite Pt 2

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. I'm sorry that this has taken so long. It's been two month but here it is none the less. There are a couple of things that I want to mention about this chapter. First is about the fight scene later on. I wanted to focus on Sasuke and his team mates. Kakashi is in the fight as well, but the main focus is on the Genin. Second, I have Minato returning in this chapter however, I am holding back on the outcome of the meeting for the next arc, Rebellion. Dissonance is the next chapter and as I have already said before, Dissonance is the first chapter in the Rebellion arc. There will be a third and final part to Snake Bite before then. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It does start out slow and builds to the end.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot of this fan fiction.

* * *

Snake Bite (Pt. 2)

' _Something is very wrong. Where the hell are those guys? They are supposed to signal me as soon as they saw me come out of the Leaf with this team, but it has been five minutes now since we left the gates and I haven't' seen anything from them yet._ '

Wakino was nervously thinking of the support team that Orochimaru had given him. They were to be ready to move out with him in the shadows, as soon as they saw him. The signal was supposed to be a bird call of one of the local birds from the area. The call would be made three times with the last round cut off quickly. A noise as if a branch had been shaken would have immediately followed making it seem as though the bird had been scared off by something and left in a hurry. This would not have given cause for concern among Team seven and more in particular for the Jounin leading them. It was very important to keep the Jounin believing that there was no reason to become suspicious and a bird flying off suddenly is just one way of doing that.

Wakino continued to look around and trying to do it as discreetly as possible. However, no matter where he looked he could not find his support. It was as if they had vanished and the jeweler was trying his best to act natural in his appearance while on the inside he was just about to panic. He wasn't sure that he was being successful or not with it; but he had a readily available excuse should anyone from Team seven have questions. The fact that it was this long with no signal meant nothing good. Wakino was beginning to realize the truth.

' _Those guys were a pain to deal with, but they were at least very professional when on the clock. Therefore I can come up with only one conclusion. They must have been found hiding and destroyed.'_

The realization hits him hard. He is now officially all alone with a very dangerous Jounin. Worse he will have to succeed or face Orochimaru's wrath. Wakino frowns and stops his random searching. He berates himself for his failure to realize sooner the potential danger. No matter how could the team was there was always a risk that they could found. He should have planned a contingency plan just in case. Now he will have think of something literally on the run.

' _They're gone and I'm now on my own. Damn it. There is nothing that I can do now but stick to the plan and hope that I'm as good an actor as I am a jeweler otherwise, Hatake will never fall for the ploy of heading twenty miles west of Hyacinth._ '

He pulls a handkerchief from the breast pocket of his thin summer jacket and wipes at his left brow. He felt vulnerable and a little scared. Orochimaru wasn't the only one that could do him serious harm right now. Hatake could do it as well. Given the circumstances, Wakino knew that he could die right here with his supposed 'protector', if he screwed up anywhere between the Land of Fire and the Land of Waves. The handkerchief was hurried stuffed back into the inside breast pocket. Twenty five seconds later the handkerchief was back out and wiping again at Wakino's brow. He found himself repeatedly glancing around him in a vain hope of seeing his support. It was only when he heard a snort from behind him that ,Wakino realized that not everyone was in front of him and he cursed himself internally for the screw-up.

Sasuke was walking in the back of his team as their rear guard. His friends and team mates were walking on either side of the client and their sensei was dutifully walking ahead leading the way. Sasuke hadn't planned on staring at their client as intently as he was doing, but the man was acting weird and he found himself watching him to see what he would do next. There was nothing dangerous anywhere near them. They were after all, still in the Land of Fire. They weren't even out of Konoha's perimeter yet, so he couldn't help but ponder what could possibly be making the jeweler behave like this.

' _I wonder what his problem is now.'_ The young Uchiha thought while he watched him. _'He was so in a hurry to leave the village. I thought he would be happy. Instead, he is acting like something or someone should be out here. I wonder if it is paranoia or, if its just that he feels the need to be on guard himself? Whatever it is he is clearly starting to get on Naruto's nerves. I give, Naruto, five more minutes before he is shooting off his mouth at our weird client._ '

Sasuke found himself smirking at Naruto and then over at the agitated merchant. The wait was even shorter than Sasuke had predicted.

Naruto was walking to Wakino's right. He was feeling uneasy ever since the dream last night and having this client acting jumpy beside him was getting on the last of his nerves. He tried to ignore the jeweler; but the man kept looking around and wiping at his brow every few seconds. Worse still, Naruto could sense nervousness and even a little fear coming from the man. It just made his own fear twine sharply from time to time. So, when Wakino tried to do a quick eye sweep of the area again for the fourth time in less than two minutes, Naruto felt it time to voice his opinion.

"I wish you would settle down, old man. There is nothing out here but us and some wild animals and believe me. They are more afraid of you than you are of them."

Wakino wasn't in the mood to be lectured by a child. He turns his head sharply towards Naruto and snaps at him.

"That's what you say young man, but I have it under good authority that wild animals can and do attack people. Besides, there is the possibility that we could be attacked by humans and their worse."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at the man.

"I just love your vote of confidence in us." He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Takara, ever on the alert for her brother's _annoyance mode_ jumped into the conversation before Naruto had a meltdown that led to their sensei getting involved.

"Sir, please try and relax. We will keep you and your belongings safe. There is no need to worry, you are with the best team in all of Konoha." She chimed in.

Wakino, on the other hand was not impressed. He turned slightly towards her and making quotation gestures with both hands replies.

"You mean the ' **Best'** bratteam in all of Konoha."

Sasuke winced slightly as he thought.

' _This is it. Naruto is going to blow up now.'_

Naruto didn't disappoint him. The ire was running hot at seeing this man's attitude towards his team mates.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, HA?!"

The jeweler was starting to dislike the blonde already and let his words come out in a very sharp cutting tone. He turned his head back over in Naruto's direction.

"It means that I'm being escorted to Hyacinth by a group of brats barely out of diapers. Trust me. I'm placing my safety in the hands of your sensei and not in any of the three of you, youngsters."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN PICK A GENIN TEAM?!"

Wakino was angry now. He was still sore over losing his support to the very village he despised most. It was a personal slap in the face to him. Therefore he was even more careless in what he said next.

"I didn't. The choice was made pretty much for me. Your sensei is the one that decided that he needed to add baby-sitter to his resume."

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU MISTER!"

Naruto launched himself at the surprised jeweler, but he was stopped suddenly by someone grabbing him quickly by the collar of his jacket. He looked over to see that it was Kakashi that had him and he also realized that his feet were off the ground. Kakashi had him suspended in mid-air. Suddenly, Naruto felt very foolish and embarrassed.

Kakashi had tried to ignore the bickering that was going on between his student and the jeweler; but now the jeweler had crossed a line. He quickly spun around and caught his student before he made a grave mistake out on his first C-Rank mission. Kakashi looked Naruto dead in the eyes.

Kakashi was angry but he remained his usual calm self as he spoke.

"Naruto, you can't pummel the client. That isn't how things work in this business."

Frustration was making it hard for Naruto to hear, Kakashi. The old man was being so rude and unfair. There was nothing Naruto wanted to do more than put this old coot in his place. Thus he struggled to get free. Kakashi wasn't about to let him go however and repeated with more forceful tone.

"NARUTO, CALM DOWN."

"-But Kakashi."

"Calm down."

Naruto sighed and let his body go limp. Kakashi let the Genin down gently to the ground once more and then turned his attention towards the 'client' who had started it all. The man had crossed a line and Kakashi was keen on letting him know it.

"Mr. Wakino, I do appreciate your faith in my abilities, but I would also appreciate it. if you kept your mouth shut for the rest of the trip. I have a Genin team for a reason. A reason that doesn't need explaining to you. These brats as you called them are certainly capable of getting you to Hyacinth without harm. On the other hand, if you don't believe this then we might as well turn around and head back now. I'm not in the mood to listen to this bickering the entire trip."

' _Oh shit. I can't have that now. Orochimaru will skin me alive!_ ' Wakino thought.

"Ah, no, no, no, I'm fine. I assure you, Kakashi, I'm fine. There is no need for such drastic majors on my part. I'll shut up."

"Good. Let's continue then."

Kakashi turned back around and began to lead the way once more.

Both Naruto and Wakino eyed each other for a second and quickly looked away from each other. Takara just rolled her eyes at both of them and continued on. Sasuke was feeling a little annoyed now.

' _From what I have seen of this jeweler so far, there is no way he will be able to keep his word. I can see him and Naruto fighting this whole trip. This mission is going to prove itself to be annoying the entire way.'_

He sighed softly and began walking once more behind everyone.

 _Chat at a cafe_

 _(June 12_ _th_ _at 9:45am)_

It has been three days since Kakashi left with Team seven and Kushina hasn't been quite the same ever since. For the past three days she has tried to maintain a façade of being okay, but underneath her exterior, Kushina was deeply worried for her son. Naruto had tried to leave his mother with a brave face on the day of the mission. As he had explained to her, that this mission might not be what the dream was even talking about. It could be that something within the village may happen or that there was even a possibility that the dream would be wrong for once.

This didn't satisfy his mother at all. She knew that he was just trying to ease her mind. On one hand, she admired her son for doing that, but on the other, Kushina would rather have gotten her hands on some of the Council. She was angry with the council for demanding that Team seven leave under the circumstances even though they had been right to suggest that dreams weren't grounds for dismissing a mission. They didn't know Naruto. They didn't know how disturbing often those dreams turn out to be truth. Therefore how could they understand?

She sighed deeply as she put on her dress. A long green one in the style of being a jumper. A yellow short sleeved shirt was worn under it. She then tied her white cook's style apron on over it all and headed out of her bedroom. Kushina glanced at the living room clock on her way to the foyer to retrieve her sandals. She was heading out today. Being tormented by the last time she saw her son and knowing that trouble was on the horizon gave Kushina the need to talk to someone. Someone that she looked up too.

There was only one person other than, Mikoto, that fit the bill and that someone was, Tsunade. There was no way that Kushina would ever talk to Mikoto about the possibility of something terrible happening to their sons. Especially since, the Council had made the decision for her by saying that Team seven would be leaving. Kushina didn't want to alarm her best friend. She would worry for both of them. Now looking once more at the time, Kushina headed out the door.

It is nine O'clock and she is heading over to a small café to meet up with Tsunade. Her mind has once again began to go over her worries. It is at this point she realizes that, Naruto was just one of her worries right now. Minato was the other one. She had complete confidence in her husband's abilities as a shinobi and as a leader, but that didn't mean that she didn't still worry about him when he was away from her for too long. Finally there is, Mikoto. Kushina warred with the idea of telling her friend about her son possibly being involved in a far too dangerous mission.

' _I don't know what the right thing is to do here.'_ She thought. _'On one hand, Mikoto has a right to know what is going on, but on the other, she has so much to contend with right now. Fugaku is pressuring her to stop trying to leave him and work things out between them. I guess that it's easier said than done. I know if, Minato were to behave the way that Fugaku does. I would have left him a long time ago. No one can live with a self-absorbed manic like him. Still, this is not about Fugaku. This is about Sasuke and Mikoto's right to know._ '

Kushina had to redirect her thoughts briefly as an elderly woman called out to her while waving. A brief smile and a quick answer of greeting by Kushina was enough and the old woman let her be on her way. In the distance, Kushina could just barely make out a woman within the crowd with long blonde hair tied low in two low hanging ponytails and breasts that came before she did walking towards the same café that Kushina was headed for. A bigger smile appeared on the red head's face as she started walking towards the same café once more.

'Well she is on time.' She mused. Kushina's smile was short lived however, as once again the reason that she and Tsunade were meeting up in the first place came back to mind.

' _Mikoto. What should I tell her? I don't want to worry her unnecessarily. We don't know for certain when this attack of Orochimaru will take place. We never knew when any of the other dangers where coming either. All we could do is try and be prepared for it as best as we could. This stinks. Maybe I should ask Tsunade about this as well. I'm seeing her after all, to vent my fears, but also to ask for advice and I will need advice.'_

Many more people passed Kushina as she continued to get closer and closer to the café. They were all out doing errands or heading off to work and as they did so, some of them greeted her while others tried their best to ignore her presence. She smiled at those villagers that greeted her and sighed at those that were rude to her.

' _Its not like they have to all like you, Kushina. You know yourself that there are people that you would prefer not to be around. Ya know?'_ She mentally scolded herself.

The small café came into view and Kushina found herself smiling as she could see Tsunade was already seated at one of the tables. She had chosen a spot near the café's right side and under a one of the slender shade trees that didn't grow more than eight feet tall. The table was beautifully shaded from the sun which was already beginning to get to warm. Tsunade's choice was also nice because it was a little secluded from the other tables and wasn't close to the walkway of villagers passing by. A huge plus since, Kushina didn't want others to casually over hear their conversation. She quicken her pace now that she knew that her friend was there. Tsunade heard Kushina before she saw her.

"Hey, Tsunade! Hello!"

The busty blonde looked up with a smile of her own. Kushina made her way over to the table and reached for the chair on the opposite side of the table. Tsunade greeted her warmly.

"Hello, Kushina, I see that you are in fine spirits this morning."

The chair was gently pulled out as, Kushina prepared to sit down. She answered her friend as she did so.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay, although I could be doing better."

Tsunade sat and studied her for a few seconds before saying anything. Kushina looked a little tired to her. The young woman was also looking a little upset and there were only two things or rather people that could do that.

"Ah, its about the men in your life isn't it?" Tsunade replied knowingly.

Kushina felt slightly embarrassed. She had been trying to hide how she felt.

"Yeah, I guess it would be this obvious, huh?"

"Yep, I would say so. You look chipper enough to most people; but I know you better than most. You never could hide it from me."

"Hm. That is true."

Pleased that she had read the red-head correctly, Tsunade leans back into the chair to relax and asks the question that needed to be asked.

"So kiddo, what's this all about?"

Kushina stared down at her hands. They were just resting on the table in front of her. She felt like they should be doing something other than that, so she made them reach for the napkin. Slowly, Kushina began to twist the napkin with both hands. The paper twisting by the dexterity of her fingers. Tsunade stayed patient. Kushina will open up when she is ready and judging how upset she is, it shouldn't take long before she is talking. She was proven right. Kushina never looked up at her friend, who was more like family to her. She talked while looking down at the napkin. Her hands dutifully continued to twist the napkin.

"Minato and Naruto are both away from the village on missions. I can't say why Minato is out for obvious reasons; but Naruto went on his first C-Rank. I should be happy for him but I'm not."

Tsunade witnessed the frown that appeared on the red head.

"Why is that?"

Still not looking at her, Kushina kept talking while now tearing off pieces of the paper napkin. Tsunade vaguely thought that, whenever their waiter does decide to show up at their table. She will have to request a new napkin for her.

"He had another dream of the wolf and the raven."

Tsunade missed something; or so she thought. In the brief moment that she thought about the waiter has something Kushina said slip past her? So, she wanted Kushina to repeat what she had just said because it sounded like her friend said wolf and raven. She felt embarrassed to have been caught off guard like this and tried to cover it up with a snort and a playful shove to the young woman's shoulder, but she immediately knew that this wasn't the right choice of behavior. Kushina looked more upset than ever.

Tsunade had never heard about these dreams of a wolf and raven before and so she couldn't help but snort and give the red head a light shove on her shoulder. This reaction to what she had just told Tsunade, angered Kushina at first; but then she quickly remembered that Tsunade and never learned about these premonitions that came in way of dreams to her son. Jiraiya had been the only one of the two to know about them. So, she quickly softened her demeanor once more and began to explain.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade. I have forgotten that you have never learned of Naruto's premonitions that come in the form of dreams of a wolf and raven."

Tsunade was immediately interested in this news. She leaned forward against the edge of the table with her arms folded in front of her resting on the table. Kushina could see she had her friend's full attention now. However, it was at this time that their waiter, a short and stocky middle aged man came briskly up to their table and inadvertently interrupted the conversation between them.

"Good morning ladies. He began a bit flustered. "I'm sorry that you both had to wait for me. I hope you weren't waiting too long. I got here late for work due to no fault of my own. Still, I apologize for making you wait."

"No. We were just starting to have a conversation when you came so you're fine." Kushina readily supplied.

Tsunade to note immediately that the man wasn't completely dressed for work this morning. His uniform looked as if it had been in the dryer all night and the ironing it received was a rush job at best. There were still some wrinkles in the garments that were very noticeable. She also chimed in noticing quickly that the waiter failed to have a name tag.

"Its not a problem, ah, ah, what is your name? I must have missed it." Tsunade asked looking at his chest and not seeing his name tag pinned anywhere on it.

The waiter looked down at himself to see what the blonde could be looking at and saw that he had yet to pin on his name tag.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot to pin on my tag. My name is, Masuyo and I will be your server this morning. May I get you something to drink to start?"

"A drink is all I want." Tsunade replied with a smirk.

Kushina wanted to laugh right then because she knew what her friend was talking about, but it was unlikely that this café would serve liquor and especially at this time of day. So she spoke up as the waiter was looking a bit confused by the blonde's answer.

"Sorry, Tsunade, but I doubt that this establishment serves alcohol this early in the morning, ya know? Maybe you should try something a little less strong and a little more reasonable for this time of day?"

"Ah well, it doesn't hurt to ask." Then looking at Masuyo, Tsunade replied.

"Fine. I'll have a good cup of jasmine tea."

The waiter now looked visibly relieved. There was something about this woman that was intimidating but he couldn't say what. Taking out his memo pad, Masuyo began to write down the order and while still writing he asked Kushina what she would like.

"I'll have the same and thank you."

"Would you ladies like to see our menus? We have very good breakfasts here."

"No. The tea would be excellent right now. Thanks." Tsunade returned in answer.

Masuyo smiled politely at both women and bowed slightly.

"I will get this order in and I should be back with it in two minutes."

Another bow and the waiter was then moving towards the front entrance of the café. Both women watched him go before Kushina picked up directly where she left off earlier. The mirth in her eyes were gone once more and Tsunade found herself leaning back towards the table with her arms resting on it, as she listened.

"Naruto, since he was a very small child would at times have dreams of the wolf and raven. These dreams always speak of a warning of some kind of danger. At first, Minato and I thought that the dreams were just nightmares and nothing more; but when they started to come true we changed our minds in a hurry."

"Interesting. Tell me more."

The red head looked up briefly to gauge Tsunade's reaction to see if she was sincere or not. Tsunade was being very sincere and that was strong reassurance for Kushina to continue on.

"The dreams signify that Naruto is going to be in some sort of trouble and for some reason it is Kakashi that comes to him in the form of a white wolf."

"It is never either of you?"

"No."

"That's weird."

"Well, when Naruto got attacked in our own backyard by a deranged man once. Naruto had seen something similar to this in a dream that he told us. It was the first time that Naruto had one of these premonitions and Minato and I, we failed to see the importance of it. If, Kakashi had not come home when he did from a mission and saw the man leap over the fence. Who knows what could have happened, ya know?"

"I see."

"Later on when Naruto met Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi. The dreams began to add another animal."

"The raven and I'm guessing that Itachi would be that raven."

"Yes, Itachi would also appear as a raven in some of the dreams. Sometimes alone and at other times with the wolf. Whenever the two would both appear, it would always mean that the danger was much greater. Minato and I don't understand how this could have happened. Minato suspects however, that Lady Mito might be responsible for our son's ability. I don't know. Lady Mito was empathic yes, but I can't recall her ever being able to have some sort of psychic visions."

"Interesting. Tsunade found herself saying again. "I guess, that because Naruto has created a bond with both Kakashi and Itachi. He would see them as his protectors. I do know that Kakashi has protected Naruto in the past and this Itachi, he has done the same since meeting Naruto?"

"Yes. When Kakashi was out of the village on a mission once, Naruto was being threatened by a couple of drunks. I had given him permission to go to the convenience store just at the end of our block. A couple of Chunin thought it would be fun to harass him on his way back. He was running late returning and I started to go out and look for him, that's when he came bursting through the door with Itachi coming in more calmly behind him. Itachi told me everything. I couldn't have been more grateful for his being there. Anyway, after that, whenever Naruto would have one of these dreams. It would sometimes have a raven instead of the wolf."

"I see, so he had another one of these last night? What was it about?"

Tsunade had her back to the waiter, who was now returning with their orders. Kushina brought a hand up from the table in gesture for Tsunade to wait. Without turning around, Tsunade knew that it had to be the waiter approaching and slightly nodded her head in acknowledgement to Kushina's warning. Masuyo came up briskly with the tray in hand up near his ear as is custom for to carry trays with orders on them. Once he arrived the tray was swiftly and carefully brought down and placed onto the table as he began to remove the pot of tea first and then the cups.

"Here we go ladies. A fresh pot of jasmine tea."

He straitens back up and pulls the tray up from the table as he does so.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No. We are fine now. Thanks." Replied Tsunade a little impatiently.

If, Masuyo was put off by her sudden change in attitude. He didn't show it.

"Okay, then I will leave you your check but if you decide that you would want something else. Please give me a holler and I will come back for you. Okay?"

"Thanks, Masuyo."

The waiter bowed respectfully and then slipping the tray under an arm left the two women alone once more.

As soon as Masuyo left, Tsunade was leaning over the table's edge again.

"So what was the dream about?" She demanded.

Kushina couldn't help but bare a smile. She hasn't seen her friend this interested in anything in a long time. It made Kushina feel both relieved and reassured as she began once more to tell about her son's dream. This time the torn up napkin which was never replaced was left alone. Kushina felt confident enough to look her friend in the eye this time.

"Naruto said that he and his team were in a row boat out at sea. He said that a giant snake appeared and caused the sea to become rough. The snake then started to attack them. The wolf and the raven appeared to protect them. Naruto said that it was then that the snake called forth many smaller snakes to help him."

Tsunade nearly spit out her tea at hearing about a snake. All analogies aside, Tsunade only knew of one giant snake in particular and he was the kind that would definitely rock someone's boat. Naruto, she knew had never met him, but the fact that he was talking about a snake just screamed the man's name behind the dream. Orochimaru. She was in a fit in an instant.

"DAMN IT, KUSHINA, DIDN'T YOU TELL THE MISSIONS OFFICE TO GET SOMEONE ELSE TO TAKE THE MISSION?!"

Kushina felt a rush of panic go through her for a brief second. Then she regained herself and spoke calmly.

"I did, Tsunade, but the council said that the dream wasn't proof enough to keep Team seven home. They said that they would need hard core evidence other than some child's dream of danger to change their minds. They also said that there is a possibility that, Naruto is wrong and that the dream has nothing to do with this mission."

Now Kushina felt like she had not done everything she could again.

' _Minato. I wish you were here right now. I don't know what to do.'_

"I tried Tsunade. I really did but then it got to the point that they were talking of taking Naruto off of Team seven, if this was the way that I would behave every time he had to leave the village."

"Those bastards." Tsunade blurted out. She was thoroughly pissed and knew exactly who were to blame for having sent the Genin team out.

"Kushina, we need to be ready for anything. I never win a bet; but this isn't a gamble this is fact. Orochimaru is going to make a move sometime during taking this client to the Land of Waves."

Kushina felt tears starting to well in her eyes and willed them and her emotions to get a grip. Now is not the time for being an emotional mess. Now was a time to be calm and rational and think of a plan of action. So, she briskly wiped at her eyes as she said.

"I am aware of it. Which is why I have been stalking the tower and missions office for any news that something has gone wrong. I knew the minute that Naruto started talking about a snake that it had to be Orochimaru. Naruto, fortunately has never met Orochimaru before so for him to speak of a snake in his dream is a red flag, especially since he doesn't ever speak of any other animals in his dreams except for the wolf and raven."

"May I ask when Minato is expected home?"

"He said that it shouldn't be more than a week tops. It really depends on how well things go with the person he is meeting with."

"Hm. Well then I will also keep an ear to the ground, if I learn of anything I will be sure to let you know, Kushina."

"Thanks."

Both women got up from their chairs and slid them back under the table. Tsunade wasted no time in coming around to Kushina's side. She placed both of her hands on top of the red head's shoulders as she said.

"Well, I shall see you later. You stay strong. You hear me?"

"I promise I will but, if anything happens I'll-."

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Kushina, and if it does we will be there to put an end to it. Our little blonde will come home to us. Remember. The wolf and the raven will already be there to begin the fight. This will buy the rest of us time to get there. We won't' fail any of them."

Tsunade pulled Kushina forward and embraced her in a hug that lasted a few seconds before releasing Kushina once more. The red head smiled back at her.

"Thank you. I almost forgot that for a moment."

Another quick embrace from the Sannin and Kushina found herself waving to her as, Tsunade left. Soon she too was heading for her own destination. The Hokage tower hasn't seen her face yet today. It was time to stop by and let them all know that, she wasn't giving up her vigil any time soon.

 _Troubles along the way_

It is has been three days since Team seven has left for their first ever C-Rank. Today on June 12th the team is making good time towards their destination. They had managed to travel out of the Land of Fire in three days. It became obvious right from the start that special consideration would have to be given to their client. Wakino, wasn't a young man and neither was he a ninja. Therefore, there were times when Kakashi had to carry him piggyback style every time the jeweler began to struggle to keep up. Things got complicated when the man began to complain about the time it was taking to get to Hyacinth. Team seven could get there on their own just fine. However, Wakino seemed to fail to realize that it was _**he,**_ who was slowing them all down.

Every time the man looked at his watch, he would start to complain about the three Genin. It had to be the children. Kakashi tried to explain things to the jeweler. When he and Wakino first met, Kakashi was as young as Takara, but the jeweler always continued to insist that it was the three kids that were here now. Sasuke had to restrain Naruto a few times over this, as he wanted to steal the man's watch and throw it in the nearest river they came too. The tension remained with no one knowing how to solve the problem without killing the client.

There was relief all around however, as Boar town came into view. It would be here that they would stop for an hour to get a hot meal and to replenish their dwindling supplies and of course, to allow Wakino a chance to rest. Kakashi comes to a stop just within the entrance and turns to face his team.

"Okay, everyone, this is our stop over. We will eat and resupply before we head back out on the road. I want to be able to say that we made it as far as, Willow brook by sundown tonight. Got it?"

"Yes, sensei." Team seven yelled in unison.

"I would like to ask just to make things clear. How long will we be staying?" Wakino asked while cleaning out his left ear.

"We will leave in an hour."

The jeweler's e eyes nearly popped out. He immediately became very animated by swinging his arms around wildly and making a scene.

"What?! Is that all? My feet are killing me. Can't we stay overnight instead?"

"Ah, look who doesn't care about the time now." Naruto quipped. I thought you said that getting to Hyacinth was more important than anything else."

"Shut up, brat. I'm not a ninja but a simple jeweler. Besides, if you hadn't decided to chase a pretend stalker through the woods we would be half way to Hyacinth by now."

Naruto wasn't about to let that one go. He turned to fully face the man and shoved a pointed finger at him.

"Don't go there jerk. I honestly thought that we were being stalked. I didn't know that it was a rabbit. For all I knew, it was a ninja concealing his chakra well. I wouldn't be able to detect him and why the hell am I trying to explain myself to you anyway? You, wanna be elite jerk."

"Why you little-."

Kakashi could feel the migraine that was beginning to come on him. This would make the fourth one within the week. This alone was enough to make him snap.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Naruto, you and Takara go find us a place to eat. Preferably a café or a food stall that has picnic tables. The last thing I want is to put on a performance inside a restaurant and be thrown out because of the bickering going on."

He then turns towards Sasuke and points towards a park to their left.

"Sasuke, you and I will take our client and head over to the resupply shop that is in this town. We will meet up at that small park over there."

"You have your orders now let's go."

"But, I'm tired and-."

Kakashi gave Wakino his most furious glare. A glare that none of the Genin had ever seen before and it sent a chill down everyone's spine. It was a new look that Kakashi was teaching them. Instinctively they understood this to be killer intent. They didn't know that was what it was called; but they knew the look. They also knew that it was aimed at their client. Still, it wouldn't be wise to be a smart ass now otherwise, you may find yourself on the shinobi's black list.

Naruto reached for Takara's hand and began shakily to walk away from his brother and team mate.

' _I have never seen Kakashi this angry before. It changes his whole aura. He looks menacing and powerful. Like he is ready to just launch himself into action at any second now, but not only that, he looks frightening because he wants to hurt someone. I've heard it said many times before; but this is the first time to actually see it. The feeling that goes with it is even worse. I've never felt such strong desire to hurt someone. If I didn't know him, I would have believed that this is the real Kakashi.'_

Takara felt the feeling of their sensei and then that of her brother Naruto. It made her feel sad for both of them. She allowed Naruto, to take her hand and lead her away. Her own thoughts swirling within her as they did in Naruto.

' _I wish that we hadn't upset sensei so much this trip. Big brother Naruto and that jeweler have gone round and round despite Kakashi sensei's warning. Big brother, Sasuke and I have tried to keep those two away from each other, but we have failed. We didn't think about our sensei in all of this. We were just thinking of keeping Naruto from beating the crap out of the client. We didn't-no, I didn't think that we would have to be worried about our sensei wearing out with all this bickering. He is only human though. Everyone has their limits. We certainly have pushed sensei beyond his. I think Sasuke probably knew that it would come to this. He is so sharp at reading a situation. So much better at it than I or Naruto.'_

She felt a slightly tighter grip on her hand for a brief moment. Looking up she saw Naruto was smiling at her, but it wasn't as sincere a smile as it usually was.

' _He's trying to shake off what just happened. So, don't dwell on the event either, Takara.' She warned herself._

"Takara, I'm sorry that Kakashi lost it back there. It's my fault. I should have just let the old fart bellow and ignore it and instead I just kept firing right back at the old man. So much for being able to adapt to a situation or in this case, adapting to a whiny client."

Takara smiled back.

"It's okay, Naruto. We are still just learning after all. This is why we are called, Genin. We have the book knowledge down, but we don't have experience. Every time that we head out on a mission, we gain more and more experience from the things that test us. You will get better as a warrior and as a person, big brother. It just takes time."

"Well, if Wakino is a test. He is proving to be the most frustrating test yet. We have had some weird clients in the past Takara, but none of them were as bitchy as this old coot."

"True, but then again we never had to spend more than a day with the other ones either." She says with a laugh. Naruto finds himself laughing as well. The moment passes with both Genin feeling lighter and less stressed than earlier. Naruto picks up his pace while still holding Takara's hand causing her to pick up her pace as well. They aren't running but moving at a brisk walk. Naruto once again looks at her and says.

"Come on. We are supposed to find a place that will feed us out of doors. It almost sounds like, Kakashi is saying that he is traveling with a bunch of monkeys."

"I guess that makes us a troop than."

"What do you mean?"

"Zoologists say that a group of monkeys living and traveling together is called a troop."

"-And here I thought that troop only meant something in military terms."

Once more the two laugh as they went on their way down the busy street. The more nosy citizens of Boar stopping and whispering at the two strange looking newcomers as they passed by. Neither Genin bothered to call any of them out on it, preferring instead to just enjoy the company that the two of them made.

Sasuke walked dutifully alongside Wakino and Kakashi was on the other side of the jeweler. The trio was headed for a shop that catered to ninja and local townspeople alike. Nothing was spoken during the walk there. Obviously, Kakashi wasn't in the mood for small talk right now. Wakino was pouting with his arms folded over his chest and looked like he wanted to complain more if given a chance. Sasuke internally sighed.

' _I have no idea, if we will even make it to Hyacinth. At the rate things are going, Kakashi is going to either end up abandoning this old man or killing him long before then and we three will have to bury the body and lie about it when we get back home.'_

Another sigh this one was audible. Sasuke winced slightly as soon as he heard it. He carefully looked over by side glancing his two companions. Neither man seemed to have heard it. Perhaps they did but didn't care to commit about it. Relief swept over Sasuke. He wasn't in the mood for conversation either and decided to end the topic about the current situation for now. Instead, he tried to think of more pleasant thoughts. This lasted a brief block before his mind took him to a place he didn't want to go right now. Home.

' _I wonder what father is doing right now. Is he harassing my brother? I've come to understand that every time father and Itachi leave the house, that it doesn't mean good things are happening. Father is such a pain in the ass to, Itachi and a bully to me…. I wonder if mother is okay. I hope she isn't worrying about me right now. I'm the one that wasn't even allowed to leave our district unless, a family member was with me. Now here I am out with my team on a mission to another land no less. She must be worried.'_

He frowned deeply at that.

' _I'm sorry mother. Please don't worry about me. I know I don't look it, but I can take care of myself and besides, I have Kakashi and my team with me. I'll be fine. Please don't worry.'_

One last sigh but mercifully it was another internal one. The next thing Sasuke knew, Kakashi was speaking again.

"Here we are gentlemen. Abiko's resupply, the last resupply before hitting the border of the Land of Waves. We will be able to find everything we need here."

' _-And here is where, Wakino will feel the need to bitch.'_ Kakashi mused internally.

"I hope this doesn't take too long. I really need to sit down for a spell. My feet are killing me."

' _Yep, just like I thought and right on cue too.'_ Kakashi heard his inner voice say. He let a smirk appear though no one could see it. He didn't repeat out loud what he had just thought.

"Yes, yes, we have been told, Mr. Wakino. We will rest as soon as we resupply. I promise that you will have some time to rest before we head out again."

Wakino wanted to complain again but thought better of it. He simply made to move into the store. If he was lucky the store would have a bench inside that he could sit on and wait for the other two to get their business done. As he went on in, Sasuke, who had taken the liberty to discreetly look around noticed something that looked threatening. Four men were loitering across the street in front of a bar. None of them were trying to hide the fact that they were sizing up the three males directly across from them.

As the jeweler heads for the front door of the resupply, Sasuke speaks his concern to his sensei.

"Kakashi, I see four idiots across from us that look like they want to rumble."

Kakashi starts to walk after the jeweler. Sasuke immediately falls in step beside him.

"I've noticed them too, Sasuke. If I were a betting man, I would say that they will make their move as soon as we leave this town."

"None of them look like they belong here. Does Boar even have a militia of any kind?"

"No, they don't. These four are transient. Most likely punks that couldn't stand to take orders from theirs superiors from whatever village they are from."

"That figures, so what do we do then?"

"For now we keep an eye on them. It would be dangerous and reckless of us to start a battle right here in the middle of town. A lot of innocent people will end up paying the price. I'm sure that these four are also going to wait until we get outside the town before they make a move."

Sasuke stops just in front of the door and this makes Kakashi stop and look at him. Sasuke looks at his reflection in the glass of the door as he speaks.

"-And what if they don't care to wait?"

"Then we do what we have to do while keeping the public safe."

"Got it."

Sensei and student move through the double doors of the resupply and find their client already seated on a wooden bench just off set from the entrance.

The jeweler looks up at them with a contented face as they enter. He is lazily fanning himself with a paper fan as he addresses them.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere until you guys are ready."

Kakashi tilts his head slightly to the right in confusion. He distinctly remembers the man complaining that he was running out of something, but to be honest, Kakashi couldn't remember what it was due to trying to ignore him. It is this partial recollection of the complaint that makes Kakashi ask.

"Are you sure that there isn't something that you will need? Now is the time to pick-up whatever it is. We won 't hit another town for a good thirty miles from here."

"I need deodorant and a fresh tube of toothpaste, but I'm not getting either right now. My feet hur.-"

' _Here we go again with the incessant whining. I'm not sure if I want to put him out of his misery now or just leave him at a hotel here and high tail it back to Konoha with my team._ '

Kakashi mused. However he didn't say what he thought. Instead he let out a snappy reply and didn't really care at this point, if the man was insulted by it or not.

"Yes, yes, we already know this. Fine. I will get the hygienic products for you."

The jeweler was far from insulted. He was relieved to find he would not have to get up right now.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I do appreciate this."

It was at this point that Kakashi realized something.

' _Damn. I don't even know what products he even uses. Whatever. He'll take whatever I get for him and he will like it or else I will leave his ass here in Boar.'_

"You're welcome. Come on Sasuke."

The two begin to head back towards the hygiene aisle and Sasuke decides to ask the question that has been bothering him since leaving a small bath house two days ago.

"I understand that you have taken this guy on as client before. How the hell do you do it?

Kakashi couldn't help but snort and then shrug his shoulders.

"Back then he wasn't as whiny as he is now. I can tolerate most things people dish at me, but Wakino is pushing my limits of patience to an extreme. It seems like the older he gets the more whiny and needy he becomes. If I had known that it would have been this bad, trust me, Sasuke. I would not have taken on the mission and put us through this misery."

Sasuke found himself snorting at that. He really wanted to laugh but the jeweler would hear it for sure and it would be just something else to bitch about on the way to Hyacinth. Sasuke couldn't wait to dump this windbag snob off and not even bother to take the man back to wherever the hell he came from.

 _Meanwhile…_

Three of the four men that stood outside a bar watching Kakashi and Sasuke have now gone inside the bar while the fourth remained outside howbeit, in a different spot to keep an eye on their quarry. The other three head to the counter to order three beers.

"Hey, boss, I went and checked out the park like you said and you're right. There are two more kids from that group over there. A boy and a girl and both of them are weird looking."

"Says the man that has an extra digit on each hand and foot."

"Shut up, Fuji. No one wants your opinion about anything."

The boss of the group suddenly hits each of his lackeys on the backs of their heads as he says.

"Why don't you both shut up? Now listen up good because I'm only going to say this once. Those brats out on a field trip are guarding a wealthy client. The mission board probably thought that the route and the client aren't a high enough risk on the priority list to make the mission an A-Rank."

The shorter of the three climbed up onto a bar stool and spoke his mind.

"Boss what makes you think that they are protecting a wealthy client? The old man with them doesn't look like money to me."

The 'boss' looked annoyed and gave another slap to the back of the shorter man's head as he sat on the stool next to him.

"Shut your dumb ass mouth, Oda. I'm telling you that he is wealthy and the reason I know this is because of the way the man keeps looking around nervously whenever he isn't arguing with the brats. Another thing is that he keeps his arms wrapped around his chest half the time regardless. I just know that he is hiding something on his person that is of great value. My gut instinct screams it."

The third man, Fuji also sits down and leans slightly over towards his boss and says.

"Well whoever he is, he is about to make a nice donation to us right boss?"

The boss gives Fuji a small shove away from his while he answers.

"You said it, Fuji. Now this team is going to be leaving the village soon. They only came in here to resupply and get a bite to eat. So we will allow them to do this, but we will keep them under tight watch. When they leave the village we will see which way they take. If they leave the gate taking to the right, they will need to pass by the two boulder markers that lead out into the valley of the three rivers. If they go straight out. They will have to pass through the Boar forest."

Oda, needs to ask the obvious.

"So, ah, boss, which direction did they come from?"

"IDIOT!" Fuji shouts annoyed.

The boss just looks at Oda as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"I won't even address that question with an answer, Oda. Now let's disperse into the background. Fuji, you and Kenta, head out of the gates and wait for them to start out. Follow them. Oda and I will be coming from behind them. If they go the way of the Three Rivers, you two will be springing the trap on them from the half way point. At the first of the three rivers, Dragon River. You know the spot I'm talking about."

"Yeah, sure, boss. The point where the road bends towards the river. One of us will be hiding behind the huge moss covered boulder there and the other will be in the large oak on the opposite side of the road."

"That's right. Meanwhile, Oda and I will close in from behind. Together we will close the trap, dispatch the team and earn ourselves a great reward in the process."

Oda, was beginning to feel excited. It has been a while now since they got a chance to test their skills against an opponent. He praises his boss for this opportunity.

"Nice thinking boss. I can hardly wait to get this thing happening."

Takeshi chuckled and added.

"Yeah, boys, I can hardly wait myself. Now let's go. I don't want to lose our meal ticket."

The three men got up to leave and it appeared that they would be robbing the bar as well. The bartender wasn't having that, so he hollered at the backs of the three men as they were leaving.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't leave without paying you three."

Fuji grimaced as he looked over at Takeshi, who was silently signaling for him to pay up. It seemed to Fuji that he was always the one paying up. None the less he did as he was told and turning back placed the amount owed on the counter. He gave the bartender a dirty look for the trouble. A small consolation prize for the frustrated lackey.

' _It's funny.' He began to think. 'Here we are about to rob some people and the boss is worried about getting into trouble with the bartender? Some things are truly laughable.'_

He turned back towards the exit. Fuji was even more frustrated to find that they didn't even wait up for him. He groaned to himself and headed out the door. The bartender snatched the money up while shaking his head at the man leaving.

Takeshi's group had gone back towards the park. They kept themselves out of sight and their chakra levels suppressed, as they watched the group of outsiders. Still, no matter how well someone is at this there is no way to completely hide your presence, if someone else can feel that they are being watched.

Team seven regrouped at the small nameless park near the beginning of town. Sasuke kept feeling eyes on him the entire way back to the park and he was sure that Kakashi had this feeling as well. He was sure that the men they saw earlier are now following them.

' _So, we are being targeted. There is no doubt about it now. I hope that Naruto and Takara have sensed this as well, but knowing those two. If they haven't detected trouble in the normal way the rest of us do. Then they will pick up on it through Kakashi and me through that sixth sense of theirs.'_

He breaks from his own internal monologue to listen to what Kakashi says.

"Alright did you two find us a suitable spot?"

Naruto grins as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Sure did, Kakashi. It's a bit of a dive but everyone was scarfing the food down like it was the best food ever."

"Yeah, sensei, the place is called, The Rib Cage and like big brother Naruto says. The place is a bit dirty. I checked out the kitchen before I got chased out. It was clean but the dive part comes with where you eat. It has picnic tables; but it is up to the patrons to tidy up after themselves. Apparently not many people living here seem to mind filth."

Naruto laughed at that especially after checking out Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke quickly changed his grimace to a blank look once more. He didn't mean to be funny. It didn't matter though, Naruto had already seen the look but, Sasuke wanted Naruto to stay sharp.

"It isn't that funny, idiot."

Naruto kept up the grin as he retorted.

"You want to start something, Bastard because I'm ready anytime you are."

Takara found herself sighing out loud and thinking.

' _How quickly we forgotten what happened earlier with Kakashi sensei. Big brother, you're going to get us all yelled at again.'_ Takara sighed with the end of the thought going through her mind.

Kakashi spoke up but he didn't yell at them as Takara thought would happen. He was calm. Takara thought about it for a moment.

' _Sensei is way to calm right now. I mean he is a very laid back kind of person but this is different._ ' Then it hit her. ' _Someone is watching us. No, more than one._ Sensei must think that we are going to be attacked soon!'

Kakashi began to speak and Takara quickly tuned him in.

"Don't start, Naruto. We don't have time for this now. We need to eat and get the hell out of here remember?"

"Okay, Kakashi then follow us."

' _I believe my brother knows that we are going to get company soon. I can feel it. He is so ready to rumble. No wonder he wants to eat and go. I hope the old coot doesn't have a heart attack when the shit hits the fan.'_ Naruto found himself thinking as he and Takara led the way to the place they had found.

The group quickly left the park and headed over to the Rib Cage. True to Takara's word, the place was indeed dirty. Kakashi found himself looking way past the person at the counter to see deeper into the place. The kitchen did appear clean at least but turning to look around. It proved Takara and Naruto true in the appearance of the eating area. There were a few dogs and even a cat or two eating left over food on the ground and even on some of the tables. There were trash cans but these were stuffed to capacity. Kakashi made a mental note to not place his food down onto the table.

"Well here we are so, what do you all think?" Naruto says with a smirk.

He wants to laugh because once again Sasuke is showing a disgusted look. He doubted every much that his friend would eat anything here. Sasuke had standards after all. He looked over at Kakashi and could tell that he too was disgusted but there was also a look of determination, as if Kakashi was on a new mission now. It made Naruto laugh again and Takara couldn't help but let out giggle or two herself. Naruto had told her that this would be their team leader's and teammate's reaction. What didn't surprise anyone either was the reaction of the jeweler. By now, everyone had grown well accustomed to the man complaining feverishly over far less traumatic things than this.

"Oh, no I refuse to eat in such a pig sty as this place. You will find us a more suitable place this instant brat!"

Naruto wanted to counter back, but, Kakashi beat him to it.

"We are eating here and nowhere else, Mr. Wakino. We simply don't have the time to waste looking around. I sent Naruto and Takara out to find a place and they have. I will hear no arguments from anyone. Eat or go hungry. These are your choices."

"Forget it than. I would rather starve than lower myself by eating in such filthy a place."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself than. Team seven let's order."

The jeweler was shocked that his demand wasn't being met. He stayed where he was with his arms dropped at his sides and just stared at the man that he thought he knew. Perhaps he had made a mistake in hiring this irritable jerk of a ninja, that is, until he remembers why he is traveling with Kakashi and his team in the first place. He can see an image of Orochimaru's face looking dangerous and looming large in his mind as, Hotaka Wakino aka Umeko Kanata, is reminded that failure isn't an option here.

' _You are to bring me, Kakashi Hatake and his team, Kanata. I am giving you one of my best teams to assist you in this mission. Do not fail me.'_

Kanata could already feel some panic set in as an even bigger promise of that threat comes to mind.

' _Damn it! I lost that team back in the leaf. How the hell am I supposed to get this team to Orochimaru now? I don't even have a means for sending a communication to the man. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?'_

He wanted to scream to the heavens at that moment and might have had it not been for the little white haired girl coming up to him at that moment and saying.

"Mr. Wakino, sir, I have brought you this platter. I promise you that the food is safe to eat. Because I went into the kitchen myself and I can tell you that the kitchen is clean."

The jeweler looked down at the little girl in disgust but Takara wasn't deterred.

"Please, Mr. Wakino, our sensei has told us that we still have a bit of a ways to go yet. You will most likely pass out along the way if you don't eat."

The jeweler was going to snap on Takara but then his stomach growled loudly. There was no since denying it now. Looking now from the girl to the food in her hands, Wakino, decides to take the fish lunch and bitch later. If the food kills him now, Wakino won't have to deal with Orochimaru at the end of this trip. He sighs and rubs his hands over his face before taking the platter from the girl and without a thank you heads over by a nearby tree to eat it.

"I really don't like that man at all, Sasuke." Began Naruto.

He and Sasuke had chosen a table and while Sasuke held their platters, Naruto was busy cleaning the table they had chosen. Sasuke glanced over at the jeweler briefly before he spoke.

"I'm not crazy for him either, but I suppose he won't be the last client that we get like him. So, I think we had better learn to accept this fact and just deal with it."

By now Kakashi had received his meal and was walking over to their table with Takara coming alongside him. Seeing her brother cleaning, Takara hands off her own meal to go help Naruto finish cleaning the table that they will all share. As Kakashi comes to stand next to Sasuke, Naruto once more looks over at the jeweler and says.

"Don't bother to ask him if he wants to sit with us Takara. I'd rather enjoy my lunch in peace without that bastard whining or being insulting the whole time."

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm not. I know where to draw the line."

"If he did join us here." Sasuke adds. "My money is on Naruto for choking the crap out of him the minute he starts whiny about anything."

"You're damn right, Sasuke. I won't put up with it right now."

The table was cleaned off and the team sat down to eat and all Sasuke could think about during that time was…

' _Naruto, if we fail at protecting this client from the thugs waiting to jump us upon leaving. You won't have to worry about putting up with him anymore.'_

 _A Rumble Outside of Boar_

"What is taking them so long? If I don't move soon I'm going to have cramps in my legs from squatting like this."

Kenta laughed at his co-hort.

"You always have something to bitch about don't you?"

Fuji was instantly annoyed with the lack of sympathy.

"Ah, shut up, Kenta. You just pay attention to the entrance to the village. I don't want the boss chewing us out because we didn't pay attention and let that team get by us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Shut up! Here they come now!"

The two men quieted and watched from their vantage point in the trees. They were directly across from Team seven as they made their way out of the entrance to Boar. They could see that the Jounin had positioned himself at the rear of his team. A sharp eyed youngster was in the lead with his team mates behind him walking side by side the target.

Fuji looks over at Kenta and whispers.

"Kenta do you know if they held this position coming into the village? If they did then that's okay but if they didn't. It means that they are on to us."

Now it was Kenta's turn to sound annoyed.

"How the hell should I know? Shut your mouth and pay attention. They are making a move towards the Three Rivers. This team is on their way to the Land of Waves."

Fuji begins to move towards the higher branches before taking off across the trees. He looks back at his team mate as he says.

"Then we had better run ahead and prepare to ambush them at the point the boss said."

Kenta silently nods and leaps up to the higher branch with his team mate. The two quietly and stealthy moved on ahead. They were careful to keep their chakra suppressed and their footsteps silent as they did so. In the meantime, Takeshi and Oda followed the team while keeping a safe distance. Takeshi felt excitement rising in him.

' _These suckers won't even know what hit them."_ He thought nonchalantly.

Team seven kept a steady pace. Sasuke sensed that the trap was being set for them. Two men had moved on ahead of them. It was difficult to detect them since they were trying to conceal their movement. None the less, Sasuke was able to faintly pick them up. He knew that he was going to be the first to engage these men. Naruto and Takara will put up a defense around the old man while Kakashi will counter the two that no doubt were following from behind them. He felt his heart start to pick up its pace just a little and immediately began to calm himself down. The last thing he needed was to have a panic attack and then die from a heart attack following it. His father will laugh at his grave for the rest of the man's life. Behind him, Naruto was worrying.

' _I wonder when these creeps are going to jump us. I could tell that Sasuke and Kakashi were ready for a battle the moment we all met back at that park. Right now I can honestly say that I still can't detect them not yet anyway. Damn, I need to train more.'_

On the other side of Naruto, Takara was looking around them. She was feeling a little anxious right now. Naruto was upset and she could sense that Sasuke was agitated as well. She hadn't picked up on the enemy back in Boar. It was detecting the feelings of her other team mates that warned her of impending danger. She glanced over at the jeweler and noticed that the he was being his typical moody self with his arms crossed over his chest. She wondered briefly how the man could walk for such a long way like that. A few more steps taken and she was observing the terrain with scrutiny. Takara felt nervous and even though it was silly of her to do. She went and looked behind her to see if, their sensei was still there. She knew he was but she had to see him. Sure enough there was Kakashi walking just a few paces behind the rest of them. He noticed her looking back at him and gave her an eye smile. She smiled back and then turned back around.

' _I better put on my game face as they say. I bet we get jumped at the first bend in the road we come too. It would be a logical tactic. There are trees on both sides of us and they could hit us now but they haven't. There must be a bend in the road or, there is an especially protected spot that they can conceal themselves; until we show up there. Whatever it is, I don't think we will have to wait much longer_.'

Meanwhile, Wakino, was starting to get a bit agitated himself. It was quiet. He never since the day they all left the leaf had known this group to be completely quiet like this. He thought he would love having it this way. Arguing with Naruto was getting old, but this silence was foreboding and he didn't like it.

"Why is everyone being so quiet all of a sudden?" I demand an answer immediately."

Naruto cleans out wax in his right ear as he replies.

"Old man haven't you ever heard of the saying, Silence is golden? Maybe you should try it. You might find it is refreshing."

Wakino's hands shot onto his hips even while walking.

"Damn you, brat! Do you always have to have the last word?"

Naruto laughed but didn't look at the man. The jeweler was put off by this reaction and his arms instantly went back across his chest once more with a huff. Naruto just looked on as he thought.

' _I know everyone is sick of us bickering, especially, Kakashi. However, right now I think it best to not let the enemy know that we are on to them. If they thing that we are going along like nothing will happen then this can only work to our advantage.'_

Kakashi has not only been keeping up with how fast the men behind them are moving. While simultaneously watching his team before him. He could see that they were all nervous. This would be their first real battle with an enemy. He is concerned for them but at the same time confident. They are doing exactly what they should be doing right now. Staying alert. He even praises Naruto mentally for easing the jeweler's mind. The last thing they need was for whiny Wakino to realize something is wrong.

' _That's it, Naruto. Let the enemy believe that we don't realize that we are being followed. This is exactly what I hoped for. For all of you to be able to read a client as well as the situation and act accordingly. I can teach you only so much. There are some things that can't be taught as much as you must be able to feel them out on your own and take the initiative._ '

Wakino, who is oblivious to the mental monologues going on around him is tired of waiting. It has been a whole twenty seconds since the annoying blonde laughed at him.

"Well, I'm still waiting for an answer."

Kakashi could see that Sasuke had chosen to ignore the jeweler altogether. Naruto was pinching the bridge of his nose and Takara flinched. Taking pity on them, he decides to speak for his students.

"You know, Mr. Wakino, there are times when we don't speak. It is simply because we don't want too. It isn't the end of the world when that happens despite what you may think otherwise."

Once again, Wakino is surprised that Kakashi was putting him in his place. Twice in one day. He spins around on the Jounin to fire off a rebuttal.

"What the hell? Are you going to start acting like the blonde too, Kakashi? Fine then I will shut up."

He quickly turns back around and throwing his arms folded back across his chest. He is so angry right now that he is a bit red in the face.

Sasuke ignored the conversation that was taking place as he could see that they were coming up on a bend in the road. On either side of it, where concealing objects that would be used against them. A large moss covered boulder on the left side and a very large tree on the right. Sasuke could also smell and hear running water and concluded that there must be a river nearby.

' _The trap is about to be sprung. This is where they will hit us._ '

Behind him, Kakashi could also see the place for the trap. He could tell that Sasuke was preparing to engage like he should and both Naruto and Takara were looking keenly ahead of them. Their body language told him that they also knew that they were about to have company.

Fuji and Kenta were waiting almost with bated breath. They could see the team now and both men prepared to ambush them. They looked at each other the moment they realized that the time was near at hand. Kenta gave a silent hand signal that meant to wait. Fuji moved closer to the edge of the branch he was on. He was ready to jump the moment Kenta gave him the go ahead. Time seemed to almost stop as they waited for the team. They could hear them now. The old man had started talking again, but the team ignored him. They were getting closer now any moment. Fuji looked back up at Kenta. Kenta had raised his hand again. It was just held up. Fuji waited for it to drop. Five seconds pass and then ten. The arm is dropped and Fuji along with his partner leap from their hiding places.

Everything seemed to have happened so fast at the time; but it seemed like an eternity during the battle. As, Sasuke would remember it days later. He had expected the men to launch themselves from their hiding places and then threaten them to hand over any valuables while brandishing weapons. Instead he found himself dodging incoming shuriken that were directed at him. He dodged and countered at the same time.

' _They are trying to split us up from the old man. I can't allow them to do that.'_ He thought angry.

Naruto and Takara went straight to their training and put up a defense around the old man. Naruto stood in front of the jeweler facing Sasuke, while Takara stood behind the jeweler with her back towards him. She faced out towards Kakashi. With his kunai drawn, Sasuke prepared to launch a barrage of his own at the enemy. He let the weapons fly as he remember Naruto yelling at the old man to stay put. All of them were deflecting more shuriken that had been thrown. Fuji and Kenta were merely warming up. They had far more in store for the young team.

Kakashi saw the attackers leave their hiding spots and at the same time felt the two other enemies behind him begin to accelerate immediately.

' _This is it._ ' He thought as he watched his young team begin to engage. _'Sasuke, Naruto, Takara, I leave you to fight the other opponents on your own. I'll make this as quick as possible._ '

With that thought in mind, Kakashi turned swiftly around firing off six shuriken at the attackers. They dodged and countered with their own. Kakashi made good to defend rather than dodge. Takara was right behind him and in the line of fire. For her part, Takara was ready not only to defend the jeweler; but give her sensei as much support as possible. She could hear Naruto cussing under his breath as he was doing the same thing for Sasuke.

' _We're pinned right now._ ' Sasuke thought bitterly. ' _We can't move these creeps away from the jeweler. They are here for the jeweler after all. Somehow we have got to get rid of at least one of these creeps on our side. We can't expect Kakashi to do everything all the time. We have to do this!_ '

Sasuke pushed his attack at the two men by planting his feet and weaving the hand signs needed for phoenix flower jutsu. Several fire balls flew from his mouth at the enemy, who were forced to do some dodging of their own. Naruto chased them even farther back with his Wind Senbon. The senbon missed Fuji altogether and grazed Kenta's right arm. The material of his shirt giving way as it ripped and blood spurted out from the injured arm. Kenta flinched from the pain and instinctively grabbed at his arm. This attack of Naruto's bought Sasuke precious seconds as he prepared to launch himself at the injured Kenta.

Fuji, having witnessed the injury done to his team mate leaps back and begins doing hand signs for a water style jutsu. Kenta, wanting to give support was going to help him but was forced to defend as Sasuke came at him with a string of kunai followed by Sasuke's foot nearly hitting him in the face. The young ninja had launched himself into the air and done a spinning kick that ended up slamming into Kenta's forearms that were raised just in time to block. The force of the blow made the man wince as he was being pushed back by it. Digging his toes into the ground, Kenta was able to stop. He was amazed at the strength of the boy before him. Sasuke landed and prepared another set of hand signs to launch a fireball. Naruto kept Fuji busy by harassing him with a group of kunai and then more of his wind senbon.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had injured Oda, with his Raikiri within ten seconds of the fight. Now he was focusing his attention on their boss, Takeshi. Takara saw the opportunity to use genjutsu on Oda, as he was struggling to keep in the fight. A large gaping wound was visible from the man's stomach. She knew that he wouldn't make it. The wound would have killed anyone else. Takara suspected that this ninja had recuperative abilities. Still, he was in trouble because he was losing too much blood way too fast. Even if he had a medic on his team. The person would not be able to save him in time. Yet he was determined to stay in the fight and help his leader. She felt a bit of admiration for him.

' _Most people couldn't even stand up after being hit with such a powerful attack as Kakashi sensei used.'_ She thought. _'However, I can't allow him to take a cheap shot at sensei. This is the end of the road for you, my friend.'_

Takara focused her chakra as she drew forth three shuriken. Each of the shuriken had been laced with a fast acting poison that would kill within seconds of coming into contact with the victim. Her chakra now set and the shuriken properly positioned in her hand, Takara releases the pent up energy and the genjutsu is underway. Oda made the mistake at looking directly at her as he was preparing to hit her with his own attack.

' _This little strip of a girl will go down in one shot and give my boss a chance to strike. This is my parting gift to you, boss. I just need to_. - _AAAAARGH!_

The genjutsu hits him and Oda sees briefly ten shuriken when in reality there are only three. He believes that he has correctly detected the real weapons from the fake and he makes his move to deflect them, but suddenly he is surprised and in pain. Looking down, Oda sees the real shuriken all three of them buried half way into his chest. He looks back up in shock and then drops to the ground dead.

' _One down and one to go on this side of the fight. Stay focused Takara._ ' The white haired girl warns herself.

Sasuke is forced to use another well practiced technique of shooting a continuous streaming flame of fire to counter Fuji's water style attack. The attack that Fuji creates makes several water daggers appear similar to Naruto's wind senbon. Sasuke's flame is solid enough and powerful enough to incinerate the water weapons. Naruto takes this opportunity to strike at Fuji with a wind blast. Fuji tries to block it and ends up slamming into the moss covered boulder. The force of the hit splits the boulder behind him as he ends up spread eagle against it. He is out cold and seeing this, Sasuke decides to take out the injured Kenta.

With his partner prone on the ground face first, Kenta prepares to defend them both. _'I don't have time to piss around with these children. I can see the boss is struggling now against the brats, sensei. Apparently the man is stronger than the boss had anticipated. Fuji isn't getting up anytime soon and so he won't be any help. I've got to go for my strongest attack and wipe out all three of the brats and their client._ '

With a course of action decided upon, Kenta goes for broke and begins by dodging, Sasuke. He leaps up and back flips. The moment he hits the ground he rapidly makes hand signs for a single clone. It would be a distraction. One that would last long enough to prepare his jutsu. The clone materializes and is immediately charging at Sasuke. The young Uchiha was expecting this maneuver and was already into a defensive stance. The clone didn't use any jutsu except taijutsu. This was also expected by the Uchiha. Sasuke put up a block with his arms as the clone brought a leg straight down from above. The clone then leaped back and Sasuke followed him and made a left handed jab at its face.

Kenta makes quick use of the extra time the clone is now providing him. As he watches the clone and the Genin fight, Kenta begins making the hand signs rapidly. He never looks down at his hands during this time. The end result creates a laser attack with a combination of water and lightening attacks. Kenta wastes no time in launching it as the laser slams into the back of the clone just as Sasuke is leaping up with the intent of hitting the maker of the clone with a kunai. The kunai connects as the laser penetrates and disintegrates the clone that is now beneath him. Sasuke completes the whole maneuver by tucking and somersaulting forward and lands a couple of feet away from the now prone body of Kenta and looks back.

Naruto could see the laser attack was heading straight for him and Takara next. He let out a yell as he did the hand signs for his new wind style which he hadn't even named yet. A hovering above the ground technique. He was quick to start it. He saw the man's hand signs. He didn't understand all of them; but he caught enough of it to know that it was going to be some kind of lightening attack.

' _I have only done this a few times in practice; but it has to work perfect now or we're screwed._ ' He thought anxiously.

Takara felt the spike of chakra and gasped. She recognized this style of jutsu. The enemy knows lightening style! There was no time to turn around and try to counter, as, Naruto shouted for her and the jeweler to brace themselves. The next thing she knew, Takara was lifted off the ground and was moving out of the way of the attack. She screams at Kakashi to move hard to the right to avoid the laser. Without even thinking about it, Takara already knows that it was Naruto that had pulled them out of the way of danger. She finds her feet land gently on the ground four feet away from where she was originally standing and is relieved to see that their sensei had also managed to avoid the attack.

' _He had put everything he had into that attack. It was strong enough to make its way all the way to Kakashi. Damn that was to close.'_ Sasuke mused.

As the laser passed by him, Kakashi was one never to miss an opportunity. The laser passed by Takeshi and Kakashi could see that Takeshi hadn't recovered yet from the shock of what had just happened.

' _What the hell, Kenta? Why did you resort to such a move? Is this team really that good?_

Kakashi begins to build his chakra.

' _It is now or never."_

Kakashi launches himself at his opponent. In his right hand, is a mini version of a lightning storm that is gaining in strength. The Raikiri maxes out just as Kakashi hits Takeshi at blinding speed. Takeshi's eyes go wide from the impact and shock. The force of the hit explodes out of the man's back with lightening shooting out along with blood and flesh from the impact. Both men slide over ten feet before coming to a complete stop. Kakashi then pulls his arm back out of Takeshi's body and the boss falls in a slump to the ground dead.

While everyone was watching the end of the battle between Kakashi and Takeshi. Another figure was coming around. Fuji had been knocked out cold by the blonde. Now he was beginning to stir to life once more. He opens his eyes and instinctively looks to his right. Kenta must be there fighting the brats still, but why isn't there any chakra signature from him? The answer makes Fuji's eyes go wide as he sees his friend and team mate lying on the ground only a couple feet away from the dark haired boy. There was no wondering if he were dead or not. A kunai was firmly planted into the man's forehead. Fuji turns away from his friend in confusion. He closes his eyes again as he tries to sort it all out.

'What the hell just happened? We were so stoked for this fight. The brats were looking scared. I was sure that we would win. I was getting ready to pummel the brats and thinking that I would have a good time doing it. Then the next thing I know I'm flying spread eagled above the ground. Damn….my head hurts. Wait….something's wrong…. Oh shit.

The blonde kid's attack had done a lot of internal damage. Fuji laughs softly and then chokes. He struggles to get to his feet. The attack he had taken had done major damage to his systems. Both his chakra network and his vitals were sputtering. He could feel the life leaving his body slowly. Fuji takes stock of what he has left to fight with and there isn't much. Still, he will make what's left of his body work for one last attack. He has something special planned for these brats.

' _What do you think, Fuji? I got enough for one last attack. How unfortunate that I can't use chakra now. If I do, I won't last long enough to propel the attack. I only need for just one of these special made kunai to hit one of them. I just hope I can see straight long enough to hit one._ '

He manages to stand straight and tall. This will be his final attack. The thought makes him laugh. The rouge team from the Mist village is done in by a group of snotty nosed brats. He prepares to throw three kunai but by now his hand is shaky. His vision is beginning to blur as he sees two of each of the kids. None of this matters to him now. He begins to crumble to the ground as all three kunai leave his hand at once. Another laugh escapes him as he now lies with the side of his face pressed against the ground. He hears one of the boys yell at another and knows that one of the kunai was aiming true. A grin appears and Fuji's eyes close. He dies without knowing who got hit with the attack.

Naruto saw Fuji get up and then throw several kunai towards Sasuke. Sasuke had his back to the enemy. He was still looking out over the battlefield checking on his team and to see how Kakashi was doing. He would never be able to respond in time. There was no chakra used with the attack, so, it couldn't go no further than hitting Sasuke. Naruto runs forward and using his wind style begins to lift Sasuke out of the way. Sasuke first felt the air lifting him and then he saw one of the thrown kunai hit Naruto. The blade stuck in to his right leg. The only thing keeping it from going all the way into it, was the holster that was strapped there. The material is thick and tough and the fact that the enemy was growing rapidly weak was another plus.

Naruto placed Sasuke quickly and roughly to the ground. Naruto also hit the ground swiftly. He wanted to say something but couldn't and he couldn't move either. He felt dizzy. Both of his team mates where quickly at his side. Takara took one look and with tearful eyes said.

"He has been poisoned."

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly at her words, as a distressed thought rushed to the fore of his mind.

' _Oh shit.'_

 _The Hokage's Return._

Several miles away from the area of Boar town. A messenger bird has arrived in Konoha and is immediately recognized as being one of Anbu leader, Eagle's bird summons. The peregrine falcon has a small silver canister attached to its left leg. The decoding team was given the message to decipher. There was an immediate buzz of excitement in the room as soon as the message had been decoded.

 _We have been successful. An agreement has been reached. Hokage is returning. Estimated time of arrival between 12 and 2 pm this afternoon. Advisors are to be ready to discuss outcome upon his arrival._

 _Be advised to keep this message hidden from Konoha until further notice._

 _Eagle_

Shukaku and Inoichi along with the other advisors quickly tighten the lid of silence among those involved with decoding the message. Everyone within the Anbu, the messenger building and the Hokage tower were warned against spilling any of the information that they had a part in deciphering in one way or another. The last thing they needed was for this information to leak out to the public. In particular, to the news media. They have been hounding the advisors ever since they learned that the Hokage had left the village.

Inoichi was especially frustrated with reporter Sadashi Kumura. The young woman had become somewhat infamous during the trial of an Anbu named Jackal. Jackal had been responsible for the deaths of his team mates. He had tried to pin blame on Hatake Kakashi and Kumura and another reporter for the newspaper, The Konoha Times, a Reiji Esumi, were instrumental for trying to cause a public uproar over Kakashi. Esumi, did this because of his prejudice of Hatake. Kumura did so, because she was more interested in sensationalism to gain advantage within her television station. Her boss refused to play along in the end and did not give the young woman a promotion. Apparently she has learned nothing in Inoichi's eyes, as she was still trying to make a name for herself and tended to be far more pushy than the others that came to the Tower.

Even now there were a few reporters snooping around in the main lobby, Kumura, being one of them. The advisors are all seated in their office which was more of a conference room than anything. Shukaku is seated behind his desk and watching the live footage from the CRT security monitors. He notices the media has once again decided to set up shop in the main lobby and addresses his colleagues.

"I think it is time for us to send the media back to their dens. I don't want the Hokage pounced on by them the minute he comes through the door."

Inoichi looks up from a report he has been milling over for the past twenty minutes.

"I will dispatch an Anbu team immediately."

"Good."

"I think we should go one step further than this."

"What do you have in mind? As long as you don't suggest that we kill them, Haruki, I'm game."

"No, though I can't say that the idea didn't cross my mind. No, I was thinking that we should send a messenger out to intercept the Hokage's entourage and warn them of the media's persistence to harass him upon his return."

"I agree. We need to warn him. We have done are very best to keep a lid on this thing, but many within the media believe that there is something bigger going on despite what we have told them."

"Oh, come on, Yuudai. How long have you been living in naivety? No one ever takes us at our word. They almost always believe that we are hiding something from them and they would be right half the time. "

Haruki Urata can't help but laugh at that. Yuudai shoots him a look and Urata just shrugs. A smirk appears on Shukaku's face as well as, he continues to watch the footage. He speaks up without looking to the others in the room.

"Gentlemen, we do what we have to do for the safety and sanity of everyone in the village."

"Yes, we do and generally at the expense of our own sanity and safety more often than not." Inoichi adds under his breath.

He is unaware that Shukaku has heard him and a snort leaves Shukaku involuntarily which makes Inoichi look up at him embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"No don't be my friend. I understand you perfectly. None the less, we need to send to the Hokage immediately. However, I want you to send a human messenger this time. The head bird keeper has told me that most of our birds are either out on errands or they have just returned in the last five hours. They aren't ready to go back out yet."

"Do you have any one in particular in mind?"

"No, anyone you choose will suffice."

"I'll see to it at once."

Minowa Ronnin gets up from a lounge chair and heads out to retrieve the messenger. Shukaku watches him leave before his attention is grabbed by Inoichi. Shukaku turns slightly so that he can move his head upward to look at his friend. Inoichi, has gotten up and is standing behind Shukaku's chair leaning over slightly and is staring at one of the monitor screens as he speaks.

"I do hope that the messenger makes it very clear to the Hokage that we are basically under siege here and to not act nonchalantly about this. Some of those so-called reporters are animals."

Shukaku turned back in his chair and looked at the monitor that showed the main lobby. There on the screen was Kumura trying to keep from being physically shoved out of the building. Her camera man is doggedly recording the incident on his camera nearly tripping backwards over another Anbu, who was dealing with a different rowdy reporter.

"Don't under estimate our Hokage, Inoichi." Shukaku begins. "I believe the man knows all too well what is going on right now in peaceful Konoha." The last part of the sentence is said in a sarcastic twist, as he and Inoichi watch the Anbu guard push the pushy reporter out the door on her ass. Her cameraman runs out quickly and is trying to help the flailing, screaming, reporter up while she verbally assaults the Anbu. Inoichi finds himself for the first time ever enjoying comedy on security TV. He backs up from his friend's chair clapping his hands in amusement as he says.

"You're right my friend. You are so right."

 _Meanwhile…._

The Hokage and the rest of his team are now only two hours away from returning to the Leaf. They have ran most the way back from the meeting site. Rest stops were taken as they were needed of course, but none of the entourage wanted to take any longer than necessary. There was a sense of urgency in the air and not just over the meeting itself. Minato is edgy and he doesn't know why and it doesn't help when a member of the team speaks up about it.

"Sir, maybe I'm just being a bit paranoid, but I feel like there is trouble brewing. I can't tell you if it is trouble for the whole village or for a team."

Minato grimaces as he charges on ahead.

' _Damn. So, I'm not the only one that is feeling this way.'_

"No. You're not paranoid, Horse. Something is brewing. I can feel it too. We need to get back as fast as humanly possible."

"Sir, we will be in the Leaf within two hours."

"Then let's quicken our pace men. I want to be there in an hour."

"Yes, Sir!" All of the team shouts in unison.

They are met half way across the Land of Fire by a messenger forty- five minutes later. At the speed that they were all traveling, The Hokage entourage almost missed her. A shout from the chunin gets them to stop and Minato is fearing the worst at seeing her.

' _Oh no, has something happened?!'_

"Hokage, sir, I have been sent by the Advisors to warn you of the media blitz that is waiting for your arrival."

Minato breathes a sigh of relief. Still, it doesn't ease the feeling he has. It only makes him realize that something must be happening to one of his many teams of Shinobi. He makes a mental note to ask Shukaku about this when he returns. An inner voice speaks from the back of his mind revealing to him yet another possibility.

'It is either that or the danger to the village hasn't presented itself to her yet.'

"Thank you, Kyoto. I have expected that the media would be hounding the advisors the minute they got wind that I had left. I will be extra careful in returning. Come, we are in a hurry to return."

"Yes, sir."

The team all set out again and manage to arrive just outside of the Leaf just shy of the Hokage's wish to be there within an hour. Minato looks down at his watch and sees that it is now a quarter after one. He looks at the others and addresses them.

"We will teleport back to the Tower from this point. I don't want to be bothered with the media at all right now and if we go charging in across the rooftops someone is definitely going to notice."

"Right. So let us gather around and I will do the honors." Eagle replies.

Everyone does so and Eagle prepares himself to send everyone to the Tower. His chakra glows around the entire team and within a single breath. The team vanishes from their current spot. Only a swirling pile of leaves remain in their wake.

Eagle has done an excellent job as they all end up in the Hokage's office. Down on the third floor the Advisors have sensed their return and immediately leave to report to the Hokage. The Chunin, Kyoto leaves the room upon arriving at the Hokage's office. She is met by the Advisors as she is heading down the stairs. They nod their thanks as she continues on down and they on up. Shukaku already knows that the first order of business will not be about the meeting with the Raikage. The look on the Chunin's face was tight and that meant that the Hokage knows something has happened here.

Immediately Kushina comes to the fore front of Shukaku's mind.

'How am I going to break the news of his son's team? The Jounin council didn't buy her story of danger by the hands of Orochimaru. It didn't matter what I thought about it nor of Inoichi either. Once he learns of this matter no amount of accusing or excusing will help the council in the end.'

They have made their way to desk of the receptionist and she briefly nods and lets them to move beyond her. A knock at the door brings an eager response from within. Shukaku swallows hard before opening the door. Upon entering he and the others see that only the Hokage is within the room. His entourage had already left using the same method as before and that's when Shukaku knew that he was nervous. He hadn't sensed the Anbu departing. The Hokage is standing at the large window with his arms folded behind his back. He slowly turns as he addresses them.

"Hello, Shukaku, Inoichi, and Minowa, it is good to see you all again."

"Greetings sir."

The Hokage doesn't waste time getting right to the matter that is bothering him.

"Gentlemen, I have the sense that there is trouble looming over the village or over one of our shinobi teams. I'm hoping that you can help me on this one."

"Yes, sir, I believe that you are probably right."

"-Meaning?"

Shukaku lets out a small sigh as he prepares himself to give his report. The others dutifully stand on either side of him.

"We believe that your son's team is heading into possible danger."

Shukaku deliberately pauses to gauge the reaction. He knows it will be bad. It has to be considering the ruling of the Jounin council. He knows it's even worse when the Hokage doesn't respond verbally this time. A sharpness has appeared in the bright blue eyes and that means trouble. Shukaku goes on. He has to, Minato is the Hokage but he is also a father and a father has a right to know about his child.

"Three days ago, a man came here that has been here for protection services in the past. A Wakino Hotaka. He had specially requested Kakashi's team. They are to take him to a merchant's convention in the town of Hyacinth of the Land of Waves."

Shukaku and the others watch as their leader moves forward and sits in his chair. The man's eyes never leave Shukaku's. Shukaku remains calm and continues.

"Kushina had come to us and the Jounin council as soon as she heard of this mission to the Land of Waves and stood before the council and ourselves and told us that Naruto had a vision of a Wolf and Raven and that the dream he had told of being attacked by Orochimaru."

Shukaku stopped abruptly as the Fourth Hokage shot out of his chair.

'This is it we're about to get blasted into the east wind.' He dismally thought.

"What was the decision of the council?"

"They would not hear her pleas. They would not hear any of us either. We were all told that it is unreasonable to hold back a team from performing a mission because and as they put it. 'Because momma says her boy had a nightmare.' Unquote. They went on to say that even if the boy did have some sort of premonition. It doesn't mean that it will happen on this particular mission. It could be a week from now and the snake in the dream could represent something else altogether and not Orochimaru. In the end we were all sent out on our asses from the council chambers."

There was dead silence for several minutes. The advisor team didn't know what to think or do next. They could only watch and wait as their leader had turned from them and went back to the large window. The reflection that Inoichi was able to see in the window was ominous. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the team, The Hokage spoke up. The tone was low and cold and had all the makings of a serious threat, if he wasn't obeyed.

"I want two of you to gather the council together for me. Don't even bother to tell them why, if they ask you. As for the third one, I want you to bring me Itachi. Do not take any bullshit from his father either. I want Itachi here now. Dismissed."

 _The Raven Takes Flight_

Itachi was in the middle of training three new members in the Uchiha police force. All three recruits were from the southern end of the Uchiha district. They were also only a year older than his own little brother. It pained Itachi, to know their father's interference has done harm. For in the past few years, Fugaku has hurt Sasuke's development more often than not. There was no reason that Sasuke couldn't be here right now. Most of what Sasuke knows outside of the academy has come from Itachi and later Kakashi. In the short time when, Fugaku was playing ' _father of the year'_ , he never taught Sasuke anything that he didn't already know.

This angered and sadden Itachi to no end. To make matters worse, these three new recruits were once part of the group of children of the clan that tortured Sasuke every chance they got. Their parents were all solid members of the Uchiha underground movement. A part of Itachi wanted to make it so these three would never be ninja by physically damaging them. The situation angered him that much. Still, he couldn't do this. He was spying on his clan for the Hokage and his Elders. He couldn't afford to lose control. He was musing over this when, Inoichi, came into the training area escorted by Fugaku himself. Something in his father's demeanor told, Itachi, that something more preferable was about to happen with his day.

"Itachi, son, I need your attention for a few minutes please."

"Yes, father." Itachi says respectfully.

He then turns to the recruits, who had stopped their training in advanced kenjutsu. They had seen the two men coming as well. They obediently stood and were now waiting for further instruction.

"I want the three of you to take a break for five. Alright?"

"Yes, sir." The recruits replied in unison.

They immediately went over to the resting area which amounted to a gazebo and beverage machine within it. Itachi turned back once he had seen that he was obeyed. His father was looking more upset now than earlier.

' _Whatever this is about. It has father coming a bit unhinged. He never shows distress of all things in public. I can hardly wait to hear what it is.'_ He mused as he watched with questioning eyes.

Inoichi takes a step forward and speaks with seriousness.

"Itachi, I have been sent personally to retrieve you. The Hokage is back and is in need of your assistance with something that has become urgent."

"I see. I will leave immediately. Father, I trust that you will let the recruits know that I was summoned?"

Fugaku's distress has now turned to frustration as he looked over at Inoichi and replied.

"Wait a minute. I don't see any reason to send my son out to wherever this unnamed team is. There are plenty of other ninja that could go. Itachi is needed here. These recruits are some our best and I want our very best training them."

"I understand your concerns, Fugaku but since when has anyone argued over being summoned by the Hokage? How much less by the parent of the person summoned?"

"Fine. I give my permission for Itachi to go; but let's get one thing very clear. I want him back here in a reasonable amount of time. There is much to do right here in the police force. He doesn't need to be running around saving teams from their own damn incompetence."

"I'll be sure to make a note of that. Now, if you don't mind we shall take our leave. The Hokage isn't in a good mood today, so I would not test him."

Fugaku gestures wildly with both hands in the air and looking away.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say- just go already."

Itachi smirked at the irritated look on his father's face.

' _This must really be good. I can't wait to get to the Tower.'_

Without another word, Inoichi gestures to Itachi and both men leave the training ground at a run. Fugaku was left standing there watching them go and with an even darker expression now plastered to his face.

' _Inoichi, you bastard, this had better not be about Team seven. It would not surprise me if it was. Sasuke is incompetent and Naruto is a fool raised by two fools. It has to be them and no one else. Nothing better happen to, Itachi, he is vital to my plans. Otherwise, I will kill the Hokage myself long before our plans for the take-over are even completed._ '

 _Meanwhile at Hokage Tower…._

Minato is pacing slowly across the floor before the window of his office. Most people are either fuming over something or, they are worrying when they do this. Minato isn't either of these people. He is trying to calm down.

' _I need to remain calm now when I speak with Itachi and later with the council.'_ He stops abruptly for a moment. _'No, with the council I will show some of my anger at their decision. They know damn well that I have been after Orochimaru for a while now. This Wakino Hotaka, I know from past times of him coming here that he resides in the Land of Rice Patties. He isn't a government official as far as I know; but he lives in a land that is harboring a fugitive.'_

Minato turns and walks over once again to the window and looks out as he continues on in his thoughts.

' _For all we know, that man could have been coerced into doing Orochimaru's bidding, by promising the man something in return. This is generally how Orochimaru operates. However, if the jeweler was planning on refusing him, Orochimaru would have threatened some harm to either to the jeweler or to someone close to him. Worse still the council failed to take into account that, Orochimaru is operating in the Land of Waves as well. We have gained countless Intel that says he is operating in both lands. Either way, the council has made a foolish decision in letting any Genin team go out with this man to the Land of Waves. I will not let this go unanswered.'_

A sudden knock at his door brings Minato out of his thoughts.

"Come in."

The door is opened and Inoichi appears first followed by Itachi. Upon seeing the Hokage, Itachi is suddenly on full alert. Something has happened and it isn't good. There was no denying that look on the Hokage's face. The man was deeply concerned and very determined. Both men walk up to stand directly in front of the large desk. Inoichi speaks first.

"Sir, I had no trouble retrieving, Itachi from his father. However, the man did threaten me that Itachi had better return within a reasonable amount of time."

Minato moved away from the window and the expression didn't change.

"I could care less what that man wants right now. He forgets that he serves me and not the other way around."

Itachi wanted to laugh. He has never heard Minato speak about his father in such an away.

' _Go ahead, Minato!'_ He thought amused.

The merriment is short lived however, as the Hokage speaks and it is clear very quickly why Itachi was summoned.

"Itachi, we don't have a lot of time, so, I will get straight to the point. We believe that trouble is eminent for Team seven. A jeweler arrived here three days ago and requested that Team seven take him to Hyacinth town in the Land of Waves. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal; but there are two factors that makes this urgent."

Itachi could feel himself straightening up even more. He could also feel his heart pound a little harder. The Hokage continued on unaware of any of this.

"The first one is that, Naruto had another vision. Both the Wolf and the Raven were present. Normally when Naruto has these premonitions it involves no one else. This time Team seven is also involved."

Now Itachi was scared. His brother and the others, all of which had over time become family to him were in danger. In Itachi's mind, Naruto having a vision was as good as it happening.

' _Now I understand why father was so worked up. It would ruin the man's day to know that I was going out to help a son, that he refuses to acknowledge and a child of the most despised person in his life. The Jounin council had approved of the mission to make matters worse. They have never liked Naruto due to Kushina.'_

He struggles not to explode with anger. The Fourth continues.

"The second factor is, Wakino, himself. I know from past dealing with this individual that he generally calls upon Kakashi to take him to conventions that the merchants have in different countries and providences. The man resides in the Land of Rice Patties and he is heading to the Land of Waves."

The explosion happens.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS COUNCIL THINKING! THERE HAS BEEN NUMEROUS REPORTS INDICATING OROCHIMARU IS ACTIVE IN BOTH LANDS!"

Minato doesn't react to the outburst. He completely understands Itachi's anger. Inoichi bows his head. He feels partly responsible even though he and the other advisors had tried their best to convince the Jounin council of the significance of the situation. At the time, he felt that they had done the best that they could. Now however, seeing Itachi's reaction. Inoichi is feeling like perhaps they did not.

"I understand the way you feel, Itachi, believe me. I do. This is why I need for you to prepare to head out right now. Trust me. I will deal with the council on this matter. Right now though I need for you to focus on heading out to give support for Team seven. I also want you to take five teleportation posts with you. I may need to send a rescue team if things turn out even worse than any of us can predict."

"I will prepare immediately."

Wanting to feel of some use, Inoichi offers assistance.

"I'll go and get the devices for the teleportation units. The supply depot isn't far from here. This way, Itachi, you won't have to waste time waiting for damn clearance for the devices. I'll meet you at the front gates with them."

"I appreciate that, Inoichi."

The Hokage adds one last thing.

"Itachi when you are ready. Go. Please keep us informed of their progress."

"Absolutely."

Itachi doesn't wait for the verbal dismissal. He uses teleportation jutsu instead of just running out the door and rematerializes in the Anbu locker rooms. He wastes no time getting his gear together and the transportation scroll that he will need to carry the teleportation devices. He does a quick check to make sure that he has everything that he needs and once that is done. Itachi leaves the locker rooms the same way he came into them.

Inoichi is waiting for him at the front gates. There was no time to clear with the Anbu commander before sending Itachi. The Hokage will make sure to tell him about the urgent mission that Itachi was going out on.

Inoichi waves a hand at the wall as Itachi walks up to him.

"Here you go, Itachi. There are five as you can see."

The devices were lined up against the wall next to the gates. Itachi nodded his approval and quickly pulled out a transportation scroll. He opens it with his chakra and begins placing each of the devices into the scroll. Once he is done he packs them into his back pack and is gone. He doesn't even bother to wait for the guards to open the gates for him. He uses his chakra to scale the wall and leaps over the other side. In a mere few seconds, Itachi is gone out of sight.

"Itachi, please reach them in time. We're all counting on you."


	16. Snake Bite pt 3

**A/N:** I have once again found myself not being able to keep my word. This chapter has one more. I am truly sorry for this having happened. The chapter was over twenty thousand words and I still have three more sections to write before it is done. I really didn't think anyone wanted to read something that was probably going to end up thirty thousand words. So I had to break the chapter. Writing chapters in four parts seems to be more and more constant with me. I'm sorry, but I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I'm doing my best.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Snake Bite (Pt. 3)**

 _June 12_ _th_ _at 1:25pm._

Takara immediately began digging into her medic kit. She needed to determine quickly what type of poison she was dealing with. Sasuke looked over towards their sensei and saw him dispatch his opponent and was letting the man drop to the ground. Before, Kakashi could even turn around to see what was happening with his students, he heard Sasuke's voice and it sounded urgent.

"KAKASHI! NARUTO HAS BEEN POISONED!"

Kakashi turned sharply. Looking over towards the sound of Sasuke's voice, he sees Naruto is down and Takara is pulling things out of her medic pouch. In a blink of an eye, he is there kneeling beside her.

"What type is it?"

"That's what I'm trying to determine now, sensei. What I can tell you at the moment, is that this isn't an animal based poison. Which is a good thing because I can't carry all the different anti-venoms there are for snake venom. I believe that we are dealing with some type of plant extract. Hopefully, I'll know soon which plant it is."

"We aren't able to move him then?" Sasuke asks, as he to kneels at the other side of his friend.

"No. We move Naruto and we risk killing him. Some poisons work on the nervous system others work on getting to and shutting down the heart instantly. This one I believe is a nervous system attacker. Which is why I don't want to move him."

"Then we pitch a tent right here over him." Kakashi says as he stands up.

This immediately gets the jeweler's attention. The entire time of the battle the man was terrified and cowered behind the children that were protecting him. He was still scared after the attack was over. However hearing, Kakashi suggest that they stay the night right where they are had him seeing red. He is angry now as he stomps his feet against the ground and makes a huffing sound to get Kakashi's attention. Sasuke watches him with a mixture of disgust and hostility.

' _This son of a bitch, is asking to have me beat him to a pulp.'_

Unaware of the young shinobi's desire, Wakino, lets fly some ill-conceived words.

"Oh, for craps sake do we even have the time for this? Why can't you just send back to Boar and have a team of medical staff come out here and tend to the brat. We need to be getting to Hyacinth, or this trip is a waste and if I don't get there on time. I demand my money back."

Kakashi says nothing for a few moments and this gives the jeweler a false sense of superiority. Feeling smug and victorious, Wakino stands still with his arms folded over his chest and waits to get the proper response. Sasuke looks over at Kakashi, who isn't even looking at the jeweler but down at Naruto. He can tell that Kakashi is thinking of something. Still the slow response annoys the young shinobi. It doesn't help when a painful moan comes from Naruto. It's more than Sasuke can stand and he shoots up from the ground. Now he is looking directly at the jeweler with the most vicious glare he can muster.

"Mr. Wakino, You will get to the damn convention. Takara is good at what she does. Naruto will make it through and we will get there." Sasuke says vehemently.

Kakashi can do nothing but shake his head. He can see the uncaring look in the jeweler's eyes even as Sasuke speaks. Even after all that had just happened, Wakino was being an ass. It truly shocked Kakashi though briefly.

' _So much for gratitude.'_ He begins to think _. 'Team seven has just saved your ass and all you can go on about is your damn convention. I don't even know why I'm surprised at this point.'_

He then watches Wakino silently as, the jeweler is now putting on a performance. The jeweler clearly wants him to know that, he isn't happy with his decision or his student's answer. Wakino is pacing back and forth while waving his arms around and cussing to himself. Kakashi wants to beat the crap out of the jeweler but of course, he can't do this. He senses a rise in Sasuke's chakra and unfortunately he has to reel him in.

"Sasuke, calm down. We need to pitch the tent now."

Kakashi gives his student an urgent look made all the more genuine by a moan from Naruto. This causes Sasuke to look down at his injured friend. His best friend.

' _Kakashi is right. We need to set up camp right away. Naruto is in for some hellish hours ahead. If we can make him as comfortable as possible it will help in the long run. Besides this afternoon sun will only make him feel even worse.'_

His mind made up, Sasuke gives Kakashi his answer.

"You're right, Kakashi. We should get started then."

The two shinobi begin to build the tent over the two other members of Team Seven. The jeweler is outraged but leaves the men alone and wonders over to a fallen log and sits there pouting. He doesn't even bother to busy himself with setting up his own tent. He would rather glare at Team seven for a while instead. None of this bothered Kakashi and Sasuke did what he always did when something or someone annoyed him. He ignored the jeweler. Takara kept herself glued at Naruto's side. She had to struggle a bit to get the back pack off of him. It was difficult because every time she tried to move him, Naruto would groan. She couldn't be forceful about it. His pack was so much heavier than hers and she briefly found herself wondering how he managed it. Her efforts were fruitless and only caused Naruto more pain. She apologized and then called for her sensei to help.

Kakashi came back to the front of the tent after pounding the last stake into the ground. Sasuke had just finished with one of the others and came around from the other side at the same time.

"Sensei, Sasuke, I need your help. I can't get Naruto's back pack off of him without causing him a lot of pain. It is too awkward for me to try and hold him up and pull the back pack. I need him to be lying flat to take a blood sample and it will also be more comfortable for him while resting."

Kakashi nodded to her as he replied.

"We're ready when you are, Takara."

"Good. I'll move back a little to give you both room. This will also give me time to prepare the needle for the blood draw."

For his part, Sasuke is looking once more at Naruto. He knows that earlier, that Naruto had been sweating heavily and Takara had to stop what she was doing to get a damp cloth and wipe at his brow and place a cold cloth on his forehead. At the time, Sasuke had just started to pound the first stake into the ground. Now that he is finished with the tent, he can see that Naruto is looking like she had never done it. Naruto had been thrashing about from time to time as well making it hard for Takara to tend to him. Guilt washed over Sasuke as he stared at his friend.

' _This should have been me. Why the hell did you do that, Naruto? I'm the one that turned my back. If father would have been here he would have nothing good to say to me right now.'_

Then a small voice in the back of his mind spoke sounding a lot like his older brother's saying.

' _Aren't you giving him the chance right now? Stop repeating the nonsense that our father speaks to you, Sasuke. You are far better than he will ever give you credit for.'_

Kakashi looks over at Sasuke and can see the concern etched into the young shinobi's face. There isn't anything he can say to him right now. He knows what Sasuke is feeling because he has felt it too many times himself. Guilt. He looks back to address Takara once more.

"Takara, are you sure that it is safe for us to move him?"

"Yes, sensei, but be very careful."

"Right. Sasuke, pull, Naruto up from your side and I will on mine. Once I have the strap down on my side, I'll shove the back pack from my side over towards you. Then you can take over from there. While you are removing the pack I will hold Naruto up."

Sasuke seems to be not listening to him as, he continues to stare down at Naruto. The blonde looks like he's in a sauna fully clothed; but yet his teeth are chattering as if he were cold. Sasuke feels powerless to do anything. Until, he feels a steady hand on his left shoulder.

His eyes drift up to see, Kakashi is slightly leaning over Naruto, so he could touch Sasuke's shoulder.

Let's get started shall we?"

Sasuke doesn't say anything. He simply nods and kneels down to slowly lift Naruto into an upright seated position. Kakashi is doing the same from his side. As soon as they lift him slightly, Naruto let's out a groan. They freeze. Takara, immediately looks up from the test tube she is busy inserting into the attaching tube to the needle.

"Sensei, it's okay. This will hurt him a little, but it won't make the poison move faster. This isn't the same as man handling him."

Kakashi nods and he and Sasuke continue. Once the pack is removed and Naruto is now laying prone. The two men get to work on setting up their own tent. There was nothing else that they could do for Naruto now anyway. Wakino, in the meantime has worn out his backside on the log he had been sitting on and had gone to pacing again. As he moves to and fro he is having an internal monologue with himself.

' _This is disastrous! We will never make it there on time now. What the hell am I going to tell, Orochimaru? Sorry, I couldn't get them there on time. It's all because of the brat that had to be stupid and play hero?_

He briefly looks over at Naruto and his friends. The anger in him grows.

' _What a joke these kids are! You would think that this, Sasuke, who they have all made out to be all that, would know not to turn his back on an enemy. It is his fault that we are now in this situation. I would love to beat his ass right now; but I can't beat any ninja's ass not even a damn Genin's!'_

The latter end of this thought has him kicking at a stone on the ground out of frustration. He ends up missing the stone entirely and nearly falls on his ass. Quickly looking back to see if the Jounin, or his team saw this, Wakino is for the first time relieved that nobody was paying him any attention.

 _Toxic Thoughts_

As the day wore on, Takara was finally able to discover the answer she sought. It was definitely a plant that was trying to kill her brother. A plant known as, Viper root. A rather common plant found throughout the Five Great Nations. Viper Root, is a red leaved plant with black veins. It produces small white four petal flowers in clusters on several stems. It stands at a foot tall and the leaves and flowers are all slightly toxic. Should a person foolishly ingest either part of the plant they will experience a bad case of diarrhea with fever that can last up to forty-eight hours.

The root, however, is where the toxin is produced and it is in this part of the plant that kills. The victim will experience a high fever and paralysis at first. Then inflammation which burns every muscle in the body. It is common that many victims have hallucinations and delirium before organ failure sets in within eight hours of being struck with something covered in the toxin or ingested. Toxin from Viper Root is as common to use on ninja weapons as it is found common to the great lands. Therefore Takara gave a sigh of relief. She had four readily prepared vials of the antidote for Viper Root with her.

It is common practice for a medic Nin to carry antidotes for the more commonly used poisons. The problem comes when the toxin is unknown even after testing. In which case, a medic has to break the compounds down within the toxin to find out what it is made of and then make a cure based from this. All of which could still prove fatal if the victim runs out of time.

Takara administers the antidote and waits. Outside she can hear Wakino complaining that the meal made for him isn't to his liking. She finds herself grimacing at the man's voice. She turns to look at her brother who is now resting peacefully for the first time since this whole ordeal began and says softly.

"If you could right now. You would tell that old man what he can do with his meal wouldn't you big brother?"

A small smile spreads over her face at the thought of Naruto putting the jeweler in his place.

"Don't worry. You will be up and in his face soon. I promise."

She looks back outside the tent entrance to see that her other brother has had enough of the jeweler. Sasuke throws his meal into the camp fire and heads over towards Naruto's tent. As he approaches, Sasuke makes the obvious inquiry.

"How is he?"

"He is doing much better already, but I'm sure that he will need a second vial before this is over. I just wish that I had run the test for the Viper Root first. Its unbelievable just how many different and yet commonly used toxins there are just for plants alone. When you add in the venom of snakes the list gets even longer. The way it is now, Naruto, is going to have a tough night and morning. The next twenty-four hours is going to be tough on all of us. "

Sasuke sat down heavily on the ground on the other side of Naruto. Takara could tell that her brother was troubled and waited to hear what was on his mind.

"He saved my life today. He has to make it. I can't face his parents and tell them that he didn't and that it was my fault."

Takara sighs softly as she looks at him. She knew he would feel this way. She couldn't say that she blamed him either; but she wished that he wouldn't. It wasn't his fault.

"Sasuke, it wasn't. You were looking to see that the rest of us were still with you. That ninja had one crazy powerful technique. You did well to check on the rest of us. We all would have done the same thing."

Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"You don't understand. I just assumed the other one was dead. I should have made sure."

"You can second guess yourself all night; but at the end you will see that there was no way you could have done anything any differently. What was meant to be is, Sasuke. Don't worry. Naruto is a fighter. He will pull through this, we will all make sure that he does."

Sasuke knew that what Takara was saying made sense in his mind, but his heart still saw things differently. He knew he couldn't win this fight within so, he wanted and needed to change the subject. He looks back out the tent entrance as he asks.

"Hm…. I was wondering how long it will be before Naruto is up and walking again."

"I'd say it will take three days before he can move much at all and another three before he's back to normal. He was fortunate. The amount of toxin he got was mostly absorbed by the material making up the holster for his weapon pouch. That said, he still got enough that it would have killed him within one evening."

"Then how is, Naruto, fortunate?"

"Viper Root, is one of the toxins that we are required to carry at least three vials in our Medic transport scroll. There are over twenty commonly used plant toxins and eight snake venoms that are used on weapons for more deadly effect. It gets worse when you realize that because these are common to all five of the Great Nations. Some ninja will go so far as to mix different combinations of toxins for faster results. The results come either by the toxin's power itself or, it comes by way of the medic struggling to figure out the compounds and then creating an antidote. In this case, a medic finds that time is the biggest threat."

"I see. So, if you happen to need to replenish a certain number of poisoned shuriken for example. Whatever type of plant or species of snake you were using for the toxin on those weapons could easily be found even if the ninja was on a mission in another land at the time. On the other hand, if you wanted to make it nearly impossible for a team's medic to know which toxins you are using. You mix different ones. This way you can still get all of what you need where ever you go and keep your arsenal's toxin weapons ready for use."

"Exactly. Which is why we are required to carry some of the antidotes for the more commonly used types with us. However, it is like I said earlier. Viper Root isn't the only toxin that is commonly used and then there are snake venoms that are used as well and act similar to many of the plant toxins and vice versa."

"Now I understand why it took so long to find out which toxin was making Naruto sick."

"Yes, we have to endure twenty-four hours of the toxin warring within Naruto. The antidote that I gave him will do its job; but it doesn't mean that the toxin isn't going to put up a fight. Still, by morning we should see our friend and team mate sleeping peacefully."

Sasuke looks out at the camp fire to see Kakashi had also left the jeweler to his own devices. He found himself smirking at that momentarily before it swiftly disappeared as he continued to speak.

"I'm glad that you were here. I used to have nightmares that Sakura would have ended up on my team. She was so sure that she would be and even though it was obvious almost from the start that she wouldn't. I found myself worrying anyway. If she had been here…."

"Don't think about things like that, Sasuke. It didn't happen and Naruto is going to make a full recovery. Thinking of her, is just going to make you lose focus on the here and now."

"You're right about that. Thanks….for everything.

The two team mates look at each other for a moment. One with a look of gratitude and the other with a look of embarrassment. Sasuke is deeply grateful for Takara's help today. Naruto, was the first friend Sasuke was able to make. It would have crushed him to lose his first and best friend. For Takara she felt a bit embarrassed by the way Sasuke was looking at her. No one had ever expressed gratitude to her before and she wasn't sure just how to handle it. A blush began to appear on her face for lack of what to say. The moment is broken however, by a rather rude tone coming from a familiar voice.

"Damn it. Kakashi, where is my brand new bottle of mouth wash? I can't find it anywhere. Did you even give me the new bottle? Answer me at once!"

Sasuke and Takara look out the tent entrance and see the jeweler pacing around and waving his arms in a distressed fashion. Something that Team seven has sadly gotten used to seeing these days. They both smirked when their sensei walked over with a small bag in his hand and said.

"Here is your bottle of mouth wash and toothpaste and a few other things you yelled to me about from within the store. I haven't given them to you because you have to pay up first. I'm not running a charity here. Even my students know that they can't get a free ride all the time."

The jeweler is visibly annoyed at this point.

"You are such a cheap bastard, you know that?"

Kakashi holds the bag out to the side a bit and shrugs.

"As I remember it, you are the one that never offered to pay up from the start. Did you really think that I and my students were going to buy everything for you?"

Kakashi now holds his hand out for the money owed him. The jeweler grimaces for a second and starts to say something but decides wisely against it. He reaches in his pocket and pulling out his wallet, he counts out what is owed. His internal monologue begins once again.

' _Damn, you, Kakashi. This trip has been nothing but one eventful mistake after another. Beginning with and most likely ending with that damn blonde, Naruto. I have failed in my mission to Orochimaru and it's all because of you and your damn team. I hate you and your brats. You can all go to hell!'_

The jeweler in his anger over the thought does something that has both of Kakashi's students' eyes go wide at what happens next.

The jeweler foolishly slams the money down hard into Kakashi's open palm. Kakashi doesn't flinch nor does his arm move from the force of the blow to it. Instead, Kakashi has placed the man's hand in a vice grip. No chakra is used, but the strength of the much younger man sends the much older man down to his knees in agony.

"I'M SORRY. PLEASE LET GO OF ME OR YOU WILL BREAK MY HAND!"

"I have been patient, Mr. Wakino, but unfortunately for you my patience has come to an end."

Kakashi squeezes even tighter and the jeweler lets out a wail.

"Okay, okay, you win. I won't mistreat you or your students from here on out. I promise."

Kakashi watches the man with no expression showing. He waits for a few minutes as if he needs to contemplate the idea; but he is merely making a point. When he let's go of the man's hand, Wakino hugs it close to his body and starts crying with his head bowed to the ground. Kakashi doesn't care about it; nor does he care about any possibility of a complaint. He will take the damn suspension if it comes down to that. He turns towards the tent that his students are sitting in and as he approaches them. They can see that his one visible eye is showing concern. He kneels down at the entrance but doesn't go in.

"How is he?"

Takara snaps swiftly out of her shock of watching her sensei in action and replies.

"Naruto is going to make a full recovery, but he won't be able to move about like his old self for a few days."

"I see. Then I will carry him. Sasuke, you will have to take a turn now and then. The old man isn't going to be able to keep up the pace we will have to go to make up for lost time. I am counting on you."

"Don't worry, Kakashi. I'll do what needs to be done."

"Good. Now then shall I take first watch or you?"

"I'll take it."

Takara feels the need to show that she is willing to help her sensei and team mate.

"Sensei, I can take a turn too. Naruto will sleep all night, but if someone stays with him. I can take a turn. I don't want you two to wear down because of lack of sleep. You can always come and get me if anything should happen."

Kakashi looks from Takara down at Naruto lying between Takara and Sasuke. The genin is still sweating though not as badly as he had earlier that day. He was looking like he was in pain though and now and then moans could be heard. He looks back up at his medic.

"I appreciate your willingness to help, Takara, but, Naruto, isn't out of the woods just yet. I can't afford for our medic to take up a detailed watch tonight or for the next two nights for that matter. Viper Root, isn't a joke. Naruto is going to relapse and surge forward several times tonight. Which means that you will have to stay here by his side all night. I know a little about Viper Root, but not enough to be of any real help when he will need it and Naruto will."

Kakashi looks back down at Naruto with a contemplative expression. He says nothing for a few minutes and his team have long since learned that when Kakashi is quiet to wait. An order is about to follow the silence.

"Sasuke. You will do the first six hours this evening and I the other. We will remain here outside of Boar until Naruto can be carried which isn't likely for a couple of days yet. In the meantime, we will sleep in shifts and guard in shifts around the clock for the next couple of days."

Takara wants to slap herself for what she is about to ask her sensei. Still, it has to be asked.

"What about the jeweler?"

Sasuke isn't in the mood to discuss, Wakino and is quick to answer her. Complete with a scowl on his face.

"Screw him. Naruto is our top priority now."

Kakashi snorts at this and replies.

"I would like to agree with you Sasuke; but we must make every effort to get this man to his convention."

"Is that even possible at this point?" Takara asks as she wipes at Naruto's brow.

"Yes, but we will need a soldier pill to pull this off."

This places Takara on edge. Soldier pills do what they are designed to do, but shinobi taking them always pay a price. The fatigue that follows isn't always worth it and in her personal opinion, she believes that the jeweler isn't worth much of anything.

"Sensei, I don't know about this."

Kakashi gives the konoichi an eye smile as he says.

"I know, Takara, but it is the only option we have at this point. Otherwise, we might just as well tell the jeweler now that we can't make it and head back to the Leaf as soon as, Naruto is well enough."

Sasuke grimaced at hearing this.

' _Naruto will never forgive any of us for just giving up like this. I can almost hear him cussing me out now for not arguing to keep on mission and he isn't even conscious yet. Besides, I can't see any of us going back and having to face the other Genin teams. Everyone but us has done at least one C-Rank mission by now and have completed it. We can't give up.'_

He is swift to verbally speak his mind.

"No. We can't let it end like this, Naruto would never forgive us and I couldn't live with the shame."

Kakashi stares Sasuke down to see just how committed he truly is. If this is bravado speaking, Kakashi will ignore it. However, if he sees determination in his eyes, Kakashi will know that the Genin is being sincere. In which case, Kakashi will allow his team to continue. As for Sasuke, he doesn't back down. He meant every word of what he had just said. He boldly stares back without hesitation and no wavering.

Takara found herself letting the two work it out as, Naruto began to squirm and groan softly at her side. Her mind immediately reverts to a medic.

' _I better check his temperature.'_

Noticing his female student tending to the other beside her, Kakashi looks back at Sasuke and gives him a nod of acknowledgement as he replies with his usual drawl.

"Okay, Sasuke, we will continue on. I'll go and let the 'client' know of our plans. I'm sure there will be a tantrum to follow so, please do ignore him."

"Trust me, Kakashi. I do nothing else whenever I'm around him."

A chuckle leaves Kakashi's mouth as he makes to stand. He nods at Takara, who briefly looks up and nods back before quickly turning back to putting the thermometer in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke places a hand on her shoulder briefly before also getting up and heading out. Kakashi heads over to the jeweler's tent, as, Sasuke heads for the highest tree that is closest to the campsite. He runs straight up the length of the trunk and onto the nearest thick branch. From there he goes even higher leaping up four more branches before he settles in and begins his sentry duty.

Takara briefly looks to see where Sasuke will set up duty for the night. She is quick to look back at Naruto, who tries to push the thermometer out of his mouth. Takara is able to keep it there long enough to get a reading. She frowns at the findings.

' _He isn't coming down yet. I will wait and see if things don't change for the better within a couple of hours. If his temperature hasn't come down by then, I will need to administer another dose. A second dose is permissible and with ninja our age it is a given.'_

She replaces the thermometer after cleaning it back into the med kit. Then takes a new damp cold cloth and replaces the other one from Naruto's forehead. She sighs as she hears the jeweler's angry rant beginning. She looks out of the tent entrance again. She can see her sensei already getting the riot act from the jeweler though the man is careful to keep his voice to a mild roar. She sees him began to move on past Kakashi to get outside of his own tent door. Once he does the man begins his ridiculous dance of a tantrum. Again, something that Team seven has seen far too often on this trip. She sighs deeply and gets off of her buttocks onto her knees and zips the tent door closed.

"I've had all I can stand of you today, Mr. Wakino."

 _Naruto Awakes!_

Sasuke had finished his watch and after checking on his team mates made his way to wake Kakashi in the tent they shared. Within seconds Kakashi was out of the tent and in the same tree that Sasuke had been using for a lookout. At around three in the morning, Kakashi heard Naruto and knew that things were getting worse. He listened uneasy for several minutes and then the quiet returned as if nothing had happened. He instinctively checked his watch. A small button on the side of the watch lit up the face of the watch when Kakashi pressed it. The time piece told him it was three-thirty. Movement is heard coming from the tent and Kakashi is quick to look up. There coming out of the tent is, Takara.

She moved deliberately towards one of the smaller trees near their camp site. Kakashi notices that she is carrying a shirt with her. Her white hair seems to catch the light of the moon as she walks over towards the trees behind the tent. The shirt is quickly hung over another branch. Then the little konoichi doesn't turn back towards the tent but keeps going further into the woods. Kakashi turns away. He already knows why she is heading further in.

' _Naruto must be doing better now.'_ He realizes. _'Otherwise, Takara would have come running under this tree to tell me something is wrong. I hope this is it and Naruto gets better. I don't want to have to tell the jeweler that we're done. Worse, I don't think I could bear telling Kushina what happened.'_

The Jounin's thoughts are briefly on hold about the situation as he sees, Takara coming back out of the woods and returning to the tent. She stops shy of entering as, she looks in Kakashi's direction and gives him a wave. A small gesture letting him know that everything is fine. Kakashi finds himself letting out a sigh of relief and gives a wave back.

Takara was starting to get sleepy as she yawned once when she entered back into the tent. The thought of sleep whether she needed it or not wasn't an option. She needed to keep changing out cloths and would eventually need to remove another of her brother's shirts. They were getting so soaked from sweat and only helped to give Naruto chills. The one she had just placed outside was the third undershirt Takara had changed. She had just hung them outside on a small tree in order to dry them. This second vial will bring the fever down soon. Once it does the sweating will be at a low minimum at best and there won't be the need to keep changing shirts.

She also realizes that she must get out there at some point to wash the ones that are hanging. She had been keeping track of how many clean ones that Naruto had left. His mother had made sure that he had enough undershirts and boxers to make a week. He now only has four left. Once Naruto is on his feet which won't be for another day at least. Takara felt that she would have time then to clean up the ones that are already dirty. She figures she has the time to do them and this way his clothes will last longer before their all dirty. Kakashi has told them before that stopping to do laundry or even to bathe comes sparingly when one is on a mission. Unless you are meeting up with the target in a public establishment or at their house. You pretty much take hygiene matters when you can and since they are now officially behind schedule. Team seven will probably arrive in Hyacinth in stink mode as Takara likes to call it.

' _It can't be helped.'_ She thinks with a sigh. ' _We have to make up for lost time though to be honest, I would not be surprised, if the jeweler starts complaining that we are polluting the air around us due to our body odor.'_

Laughter erupts from Takara's mouth at the spectacle the man would make of himself when that happens and it will happen. This Takara was sure of which made her laugh even more. She only stopped when Naruto tried to roll over onto his side in his sleep. He couldn't do it without help from her. The merriment earlier was swiftly forgotten. It was time to come back down to reality.

Naruto was sleeping; but it wasn't what anyone would call a peaceful sleep. He tossed and turned a lot and it was difficult to keep him comfortable. Sometimes he would let out a groan or even a wail as he thrashed about. Takara had gotten slapped accidently a few times while trying to keep Naruto on his bed roll. Takara did as she had been taught and waited until Naruto's body told her that the first vial wouldn't be enough. Giving him more antidote when his body didn't need it would have created a whole other set of problems that, Naruto most likely wouldn't be able to overcome.

Therefore she had endured with him through the night thus far. Now that the antidote had been given the second time. She could see that the struggle with the toxin was becoming less and less of a struggle and more of a certainty that Naruto was finally out of immediate danger. She took his temperature again after one hour had passed. When it was five O'clock she took it again. It was great news. The fever was gone.

Within four hours after receiving the second antidote, Naruto woke for the first time in over twenty four hours. He is groggy at first and he needs to pee. Therefore Takara went and got their sensei to help Naruto with bathroom duty. She made herself busy in the meantime with putting together a small breakfast for her brother. When Kakashi came back with Naruto, he was carefully placed back on his bed roll. He was feeling weak and parched and his team mate gave him some water with rice cakes and some fruit she had gathered on one of her short outings to stretch her legs. The food didn't stay down long before Naruto brought it all back up.

"its okay, Naruto. I will clean up the mess don't worry about it. There is more food here for you. If you feel like trying again but of course, you should choose either the fruit or the rice cakes. I obviously gave you more than you can handle right now. Sorry."

Naruto gives her a weak smile.

"No problem, Takara. I think I will try the rice cake but just one. I think I can keep that one down."

Takara reaches into the bag for another rice cake. Handing it off to her brother she adds.

"Perhaps by this afternoon your stomach will be better. Kakashi sensei and Sasuke will be going down to the river to catch us some fish. I will also go pick more berries for us as well. It will be a much better lunch than this rice cake is for breakfast."

At the moment however, Naruto isn't thinking that far ahead. His stomach if it could talk would be cussing him out right now. It was making angry grumbling noises as it was and Naruto sure to hell hoped that he wasn't getting diarrhea from the poisoning he got yesterday. He smiles weakly at his 'Oddball.'

"This is good for now. Thanks."

Naruto takes the cake and moves over towards his sister's side of the tent. Takara meanwhile is doing the same as she heads over to Naruto's side to clean up the mess of the meal he unintentionally made. Naruto has managed to get vomit on both his blanket and part of the bed roll. She made quick work of the whole thing by pulling up the bed roll with the blanket carefully pulled to the center of it. Then she promptly and carefully carried it out of the tent. She poked her head back in the tent entrance again as she remembered something.

"Big brother, I will be gone for a few minutes. This blanket will need to be washed and hung up. Please make yourself comfortable on my bedroll until I get back. I promise to set up the spare roll for you when I return. She starts to pull away and then stops adding. "Don't try to get up or move out of the tent. You won't be able to for a little while."

"Honestly, Takara I don't think I could stand up right now if I wanted too. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I don't plan on doing anything more than eating this thing and going right back to sleep."

Takara smiled at him and nodded her head as she pulled away this time leaving him to himself.

Alone for a few minutes, Naruto decides to crawl over towards the entrance and look outside. He places the rice cake partially between his teeth and begins crawling over. It is slow progress and Naruto can feel every muscle complaining with every inch made. Still, his body is moving again and for this, Naruto is relieved. Once there he manages to pull himself up and tries to get into a seated position with his legs set in a pretzel style of sitting. The stiffness is too much for his legs and they force a groan of pain out of him. Naruto then lets his legs go out in front of him. His feet are now outside the entrance of the tent. There is immediately relief and Naruto let's out a sigh of contentment. He begins looking around out the door of the tent. The rice cake is absently nibbled on as he takes in the surroundings.

 _I wonder where Kakashi went to, ah, there he is. He has obviously taken the second watch or maybe he did half the night? I know that Sasuke was also doing sentry duty as well. He must have done the first half unless, Oddball got in on it too.'_

He finds himself now looking over at the jeweler's tent.

' _I bet the old man gave them hell while I was out in dream land. He probably is blaming me for slowing us all down. Eh, I should be upset or at least angry but I'm kind of glad. The old bastard has been nothing but a pain in the ass this whole trip so far. If he thinks I'm the one making problems for him than I say good. I can't stand the old snob.'_

He looks away and sees the first signs of life coming from the tent that Sasuke and Kakashi were using. The flap of the tent door is pulled back near its bottom. Naruto can now see a pale hand near the bottom of the tent flap. Obviously, Sasuke is still lying down but wanting to see outside the tent. When the flap is moved back far enough. Naruto can see the surprised look on his friend's face. Within seconds of realizing that Naruto is up. Sasuke, practically leaps out of the tent and is heading over to Naruto. Naruto can't help but chuckle softly at his approach. The Uchiha comes near and kneels down just a couple of steps in front of his friend. There's a look of curiosity showing as he asks.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"You. I was just thinking that, damn even when he sleeps he has good looking hair."

"Ah, shut up dobe." Sasuke says with a smirk then asks. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I feel probably about as good as I look right now."

"You look like shit."

Another chuckle escapes Naruto as he adds.

"I can believe it, Sasuke. I can believe it."

Sasuke moves to the side and begins to crawl into the tent entrance and sits pretzel style next to his friend. Seated now side by side they both look out at the world around them. Naruto continues to nibble away at his rice cake while noticing that Sasuke's nose is twitching. He wants to laugh because he knows why but waits. Sasuke is going to say something any second now.

"Naruto, did you puke in here? It smells like that ramen shop you love so much."

"Hey, Bastard, don't talk about my favorite place to eat. That place doesn't smell like puke and tons of people eat there every day."

"They are addicted to slop just like you."

"Go jump in a pile of shit, Sasuke."

"No, thanks, I am stench intolerant."

"You are such a pain in the ass at times."

"I try my best."

Naruto looks from the view in front of him and looks directly at Sasuke who is mirroring him. However the look on Naruto's face is one of mild annoyance. While, Sasuke has that ever present smirk whenever they banter like this. Naruto shrugs his arms as he says.

"Do you have to be so damn annoying the first time I wake up in what….a day?"

Sasuke gives a low chuckle of his own and looks back out at the scenery. The latter part of Naruto's comment makes him come back down to reality and Sasuke sobers quickly. The words that come next are of a sober tone.

"I'm glad that you pulled through, Naruto. Otherwise I would never had the chance to say thanks."

Naruto turns away from Sasuke to look back outside as well. He doesn't really need to hear Sasuke say it. He can already feel what his friend is trying to say.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know that if things had been in reverse. You would have done the same for me."

"Yeah."

The two young men sit in silence as they continue to watch their surroundings. Naruto finishes the rice cake and ponders whether or not he should try to get out of the tent in case he can't hold onto the cake but is relieved when his body lets out a belch. The food will stay put after all. Sasuke doesn't' say anything about the noise that just came from Naruto, as he would have normally done. He was still thinking of how close he came to losing his friend to pay much attention. Naruto did notice this slip up of his friend's but let it go. He could see movement in a tent to his right. It had to be the jeweler and that reminds him that he wanted to ask Sasuke about him.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"What happened after I, you know."

"Well….Kakashi held a conference with Takara and I on whether or not we should continue."

"Please tell me that you guys didn't abort the mission."

"We didn't. Takara believed that you would pull through and I told Kakashi that you would give us all hell if we had dropped the mission."

"You better believe that I would have."

"In the end, Kakashi decided that we will have to run pretty much the rest of the trip to make the jeweler's destination on time. Takara says that it will be a couple of days before you can move around like you used too. So, Kakashi and I will be carrying you until you can."

Naruto frowns at this. He knows that what Sasuke is saying is the truth. Just trying to make the tent entrance was hard, Naruto knew that he couldn't heal that fast. He wasn't his mother. She could heal from any injury so fast that it still amazes him when he sees it. He found himself wishing that he had that kind of power. The power to heal oneself. What a difference it would have made on this mission alone. He sighs as he says.

"I would like to say that this isn't necessary, but I really don't feel like I could move hardly anywhere even at a crawl let alone a run."

"Don't worry we got you covered and Kakashi has already warned the old man to keep his mouth shut the rest of the trip about the three of us."

"Good because I really don't want to hear it."

As if on cue, Wakino makes an appearance out of his tent. He hasn't noticed the two Genin and misses them when he turns in their direction, as, Sasuke, quickly pulls his friend back inside the tent and closes the tent flap. The last thing either one wanted was a visit from the jeweler.

Takara came up from the river carrying the wet blanket and damp bed roll. She could see the jeweler sitting on one of the logs that was placed near the fire pit they had made. She couldn't see Kakashi anywhere and as she looked towards her's and Naruto's tent. The door flap was strangely closed. She went and placed both the bed roll and the blanket on another tree branch to let them dry. As she approached the campsite, Wakino saw her and was immediately on his feet and stomping over in her direction.

"So, tell me girl. Has the brat died yet?"

At first, Takara wanted to swing at the old man. It was hard not to, but she stayed calm. She couldn't let her emotions take over. This didn't mean she didn't feel angry.

"Naruto, will make a full recovery."

The jeweler is readily upset with her.

"Is that so? Well I guess this means that we won't make it in time to Hyacinth."

"Mr. Wakino, Sasuke has already told you and so has Kakashi sensei, that you will make the engagement on time. Why do you insist on antagonizing everyone with your constant gainsaying?"

"Why? Because I'm a merchant and I understand that time is money. I've told you that my village is depending on me to get there and bring in much needed revenue. They also need returning business which they won't get if I don't get there. I am also a paying customer. Which means that I expect you people to do your damn jobs and get me there in one piece, breathing and on time. So, far you've kept me alive but you have been insulting, condescending and brutal. I will report all of you to the Missions board when I get back home."

' _Like I give a damn, sir.'_ Takara thought. Which unexpectedly came out of her mouth a not a moment later.

"We have treated you fairly but you have been everything that you claim of us and right now I really don't give a damn if you make it or not. A friend and comrade nearly died yesterday-."

"-Yes and for what? Wakino angrily counters. "I'll tell you girl. He nearly dies not for a client that he is supposed to be protecting but for his team mate. I'm the one that was in jeopardy. It was clear to me from the beginning that those punks were out to steal my gems. If this, Sasuke, you are all so proud of was as good as he is proclaimed to be then he would not have turned his back on the enemy. He deserved to die."

A loud resounding slap was heard throughout the campsite. The jeweler's face was turned sharply to the right with a bright red hand print across it and a shocked look to boot. Takara had had enough and let the jeweler know it. She stood with her hand still raised in the air ready to slap him again if he said another word about Team seven.

"You are such a stupid and rude old man. We were-."

She never finishes as a calm and firm voice speaks up from behind her.

"Takara, that's enough now. Please go and see to Naruto."

"Yes, Kakashi sensei."

Takara was so caught up in what was happening right in front of her that she didn't notice Kakashi coming up behind her. It made her angry because she had allowed this nasty old man upset her to the point of not keeping her composure for one thing and for another not staying vigilant. She knew she would get chewed out as soon as her sensei was done talking with the jeweler. She marched into the tent without another word.

Sasuke and Naruto were both looking up at the tent entrance as she came in. She stopped short when she saw Sasuke was also in the tent with Naruto and heard everything.

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I-."

"It's okay, Takara it wasn't your fault."

Naruto also chimed in.

"Yeah and way to go sis. You could have heard that slap ten miles away from here. I was hoping that he would piss you off some more so that we could hear it again."

"Thanks I guess."

Takara felt bad and yet she still felt some anger. The jeweler had insulted her team and her family. Then saying that he wished that one of them would have died in the fight a couple of days ago was unforgiveable. For some reason she felt like she wanted to cry but held it in. There was no way that she would have her family see and hear her crying.

 _Breaking Camp_

Kakashi had talked with the jeweler after the incident with Takara. He had heard every word that was said between his student and the old man and even though he wanted to just let go of the mission and return home he could not. He knew what Sasuke knew. Everyone else on a genin team have been on and completed at least one C-Rank mission. His was the only team that hadn't. To turn back now would mean certain ridicule for not only his students but for himself as well. The Jounin in charge of teams were already hassling and teasing him about not having done one yet. Now that they were out here, Kakashi was wondering if this was worth it.

All of this was going through his mind as he had heatedly spoke to the jeweler.

"Wakino, I've told you before about harassing my students. I think it best if you turn in your tent and stay there. I will come and get you when it is time to leave."

"What?! Are you making me a prisoner or a captive now?"

"It is in my mind to quit this mission and turn back for home. However, I have promised my students that we would continue on. Therefore, you are on notice that I am done catering to your wants. For the remainder of this trip, you will stay in your tent. Meals will be brought to you by me. I will come every three hours and let you out for a bathroom break otherwise, you will remain were the rest of us can't see you."

"I can't believe this! The missions' board. - No the Daimyo himself will hear of the awful treatment that I have received from you, Kakashi. I will destroy your career. Mark my words."

"You can try. Other people have tried. They have all failed and I'm still here."

Wakino didn't say another word but turned in a huff and stormed off to his tent. Kakashi watched him until he went in and zipped the door flap up after him. A huge sigh exhaled from Kakashi afterwards.

'Well now that that is over with I better let my team know that tomorrow we run.'

Kakashi left the center of the campsite grounds to head back over to Naruto's tent. As soon as the three Genin heard silence outside they immediately popped their heads out of the tent door. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at them as he approached.

"So, Kakashi what did that old geezer have to say?"

"He probably said that we are a bunch of losers and we're not worth the money he paid." Sauske shot back sarcastically.

Kakashi found himself smirking at that.

"He is going to be treated as a prisoner for the rest of this trip."

Wow, you really mean it?" Naruto said with awe in his voice. He never thought this would happen.

"Yes, I do. Don't go and antagonize the man, Naruto. I don't need any more headaches alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll behave myself. I pretty much have too any way. I still can't get around well. Which is probably a good thing for him."

"Yeah, well I want all of you to get as much rest as you can because tomorrow we run."

"Alright! The sooner we get rid of the old man the happier I'll be."

"You said it, Naruto."

The day shifted into night with no incidents. Wakino for once did as he was told and stayed in his tent. The only time anyone saw him was when Kakashi went to escort him towards the woods for a bathroom break. Other than that, Wakino kept inside his tent. As evening wore on, Kakashi let Sasuke take the first watch while he took the time to write entries in his mission journal. Since Naruto was now out of the danger health wise. Takara would take the second shift with Kakashi taking the final shift.

When the sun began to rise that next morning Team seven was already breaking down camp and preparing to leave.

"Alright everyone according to my estimates we should be able to make the border or very close to it within twelve hours. This is the goal for today. Tomorrow we will run and make camp by early evening at the end of that day. It will take another two days after that before we make it to the border village which is Willow Brook and from there we should make Hyacinth in one day after that."

"So what you're saying is that we should make the jeweler's destination in five more days."

"Yes, but like I said we will have to pretty much run the whole way. I will give short twenty minute breaks here and there as needed, but otherwise we will run."

Silence met Kakashi's ears and he was pleased but concern was still nagging at him deep within. He gives order for them to move out and for the first time in three days they are on the move again. Soldier pills having been consumed beforehand, Team seven felt more than ready to go. They started out with a brisk pace. Naruto, neither took a soldier pill nor was he running but as Kakashi had told Sasuke earlier. He would carry Naruto while Kakashi carried the jeweler. Sasuke carried Naruto piggyback style as did Kakashi. They ran along the ground to start with but later on they would take to the trees.

Naruto didn't speak much to Sasuke. He found himself falling asleep almost as soon as Sasuke began to run. His head laid on Sasuke's shoulder with both arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck tight but not tight enough to cause his friend problems. Kakashi wasn't thrilled with carrying the jeweler but it would have put too much of a strain on Sasuke's growing body and chakra network. So this burden was Kakashi's only. His mind kept taking back to the beginning of the whole mess and to him at this point. The mission was a mess. He keeps a wary eye out for trouble but his mind races with the images and words that have been memorized by him since he set foot outside of Konoha.

' _Something is wrong here. Something has been wrong this entire trip. Wakino hasn't been acting like the man I used to take out on these missions to conventions. From the very beginning of our journey, he has acted very unlike himself most of the time. I feel like there is more going on than what I have been told. Whether Wakino has lied about the danger level of this mission or he isn't as prepared to go to the convention that his people depend on him for. I really don't know; but what I do know is this. I need to keep a higher level scrutiny than normal. I can't kick the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Being attacked by those thugs and having Naruto getting hurt is only the beginning.'_

No one said anything for most of the twelve hours that they spent heading towards their next destined stop over. They ate twice at two resting points along the way and then moved on. Kakashi had told his team that Boar Village was the last village until they reached Willow Brook. The village was nestled at the very border of the Land of Waves. By five-thirty that early evening, Team seven had reached a spot that would have to settle for the final stop of the day. Wakino, who had been carried the whole time was worn out from being carried. Naruto, was feeling a little stronger in spirit but he too was worn out from having to have Sasuke carry him piggyback.

Thus the team settled for the night only twenty miles from the border of the Land of Waves. Camp was unceremoniously set up and Wakino went into his tent without having to be told. It seemed to Kakashi that the man wasn't as interested in getting to Hyacinth anymore. It only served to make Kakashi that much more wary of the situation. He kept his thoughts to himself. He only told his team to extra vigilant until they reached their destination. After supper everyone retired to their tents except for Sasuke, who once again took first watch. It was a long and restless night for most of the team.

 _Catching Up With Team Seven_

Itachi heads out from Boar village. He was given the order to track down and support Team seven by the Hokage. He has spent days on the road tracking their direction while also placing a teleportation post every so many miles. He was pleased to see that the team stayed on course for Hyacinth. Kakashi wasn't one for bending rules not even for a short cut to some place. This made tracking him easy and Itachi was grateful. He reached Boar village by early afternoon. He has learned from the locals that Team seven did pass by there only some three days ago.

The news excites and relives him as he rushes out the entrance of the village. He also learns that the team did not leave Boar without incident. They told Itachi, that on the day that the team left. A gang of trouble makers had followed them out and never returned. Later on that same day, a group of hunters from the village came back from their hunt telling everyone that they found a scene of a struggle and burn marks that looked to be the size of a man on the ground. There were four such marks as if something or someone didn't want the evidence of the struggle to remain.

Itachi knew for certain then that this was his little brother's team that had come here. Now out on the trail he can see for himself the battle that had been fought here. He runs for nearly two miles and begins to come onto the scene. True to the village hunter's words, Itachi sees the burn mark of the first enemy. He slows down and then comes to a complete stop at the spot. Kneeling down, Itachi examines the ground.

' _This is definitely Kakashi's handy work alright.'_ He reaches out with a gloved hand and takes up some of the soil and debris in his palm. He leans forward slightly and takes a small sniff.

' _Yes, this is the smell of human remains alright. So this confirms that the other marks are also that of humans._ '

Itachi lets the ash and dirt drop from his hand. He begins to brush both hands together in order to remove the mess, as he begins to stand upright again. Looking around him, he can see the destructive force of some type of blast and begins walking back to where the blast must have originated. Before long he is standing where Kenta had made his final stand.

' _The blast originated here and from the scorched earth leading out. I can tell that Kakashi must have been in the line of fire went it was made. The person wasn't aiming for just him though. Someone else was the intended target. The jutsu used looks like a lightning type. I'm guessing that… What is this?'_

Itachi looks over beyond the boulder where the last burn mark is made and sees what appears to be the remains of a campsite. The new observation forces him to run towards it.

' _This isn't good. If Team seven had to immediately camp right after the attack. Then it means that someone was injured…. Please….don't let it be, Sasuke.'_

Itachi is now moving rapidly over the campsite trying to learn as much as he can. The one thing that he wants to determine is how long has the team been laid up. It could have been just hours ago that they have moved on or it could have been days ago. Working feverishly quick, Itachi makes a clean sweep of the area. There isn't much he can glean from the site. Kakashi had done a thorough job of cleaning up the area. Still there is one thing that Itachi is able to find by using his Sharigan. The camp fire had been put out quickly and thoroughly but the ground was still much warmer than the ground around it. This told Itachi all he needed to know.

' _They can't be too far. I should be able to catch them within a two to three days. They have the old man with them and even if they are carrying him the whole way. He will still tire and cause them to stop.'_

Without wasting any time, Itachi places a post discreetly on site and quickly moves on. His thoughts run along with him as he moves swiftly through the trees in pursuit.

' _I don't know who it was that got hurt, but the fact that Kakashi is moving on tells me that the person was able to continue. I know that Kakashi would not do so, if any of his comrades where in serious trouble. He would hightail it back to the Leaf with them. So this gives me some peace knowing this much at least.'_

Itachi pushes on taking only breaks as needed and never for very long. He needed to know that his little brother was okay and that the others were as well. This need spurred him on, until just as the sun was setting low in the sky. A day and half later, Itachi found Team seven. He was immediately struck with admiration for them. They had managed to get within a day of a village called, Willow Brook, which sits right on the edge of the border of the Land of Waves. Despite setbacks and injury they had managed to get to the border. He moved quietly into the nearest tree taking in the scene below him.

The camp was quiet and he could see that the team was gathered around the campfire eating supper. Sasuke was there and he didn't look as though he had been harmed. Relief filled Itachi. His eyes continued to scan over the team and soon realized that it must be Naruto that wasn't well. He wasn't his usual boisterous self. He wasn't eating as much as he would either. Then he noticed that their client wasn't seated with them. Itachi immediately scanned further out towards the tents. One of the tents had its door closed off.

'It must be the client.' He mused.

Kakashi doesn't tell the others that Itachi has arrived. He didn't know how Sasuke would feel about it for one thing and for another if, Itachi was here than something is up. This revelation didn't make Kakashi feel any more at ease. His doubts about the mission have only grown stronger the closer they get to the border. What started out as an occasional thing has now become a nearly constant stress. He knows better than to doubt what his instinct is telling him but Kakashi can't prove anything is amiss.

When his students have finished their meals they clean up and prepare for bed. Kakashi takes this time to give them notice of the guard duty.

"I will take first watch tonight. Sasuke, you can take some rest first for once."

Sasuke stretches once making his arms reach for the sky before he brings them down to his sides again and replies.

"I'm not even going to argue with you Kakashi. I've been thinking of sleeping since early this afternoon."

Takara smiles at her brother as she adds.

"Goodnight, Sensei. I guess still won't be taking a turn at watch?"

"No, tonight you will take a turn, Takara. Sasuke will take last watch this time."

Naruto feels a little down as he opens his tent door. Looking back at Kakashi he says.

"I wish I could help this being injured sucks."

Kakashi gives Naruto a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry Naruto, you will be back to normal soon."

"Yeah, big brother. Give your body just three more days and all will be forgiven."

"Yeah, whatever sis good night."

"Good night, big brother."

Naruto starts to go in and then realizes he hasn't heard from Sasuke. Turning around this time to face his friend.

"Hey, Bastard, good night."

"Yeah, whatever dobe."

"Damn it, Sasuke!"

Sasuke only chuckles as he heads towards his tent. Unaware that his big brother is watching him with a smirk from the trees. As soon as the Genin are in their tents, Kakashi grabs the food he kept in a bag as soon as he knew that his friend had come. He knows that it is most likely that Itachi hasn't eaten for a while. Once he has the food he makes his way up the tree that Itachi is concealed in. Itachi sees him start up the tree but then loses sight of Kakashi among the thick foliage of the tree's many branches.

A few seconds later and Itachi can feel the branch bend slightly under him and knows that his friend has now joined him at his spot of the tree. He sees the famous eye smile of his friend as Kakashi reaches out with one hand towards him. Itachi sees that there is food brought for him and takes it gratefully. The rush to chase down Team seven has made taking time out to eat a forgotten thought. He takes a bite from one of the fish as Kakashi begins to speak to him in that drawl of his.

"No offense, Itachi, but if you are here. It means that Kushina must've gotten nervous of her little boy going out into the big, bad, world for the first time."

Itachi swallows the bite and looks down towards Naruto's tent.

"You could say it was something like that, or rather, the Hokage believes that trouble is on the wind for Team seven."

Kakashi is suddenly very serious. All joking is now gone to the wayside.

"What is it?"

"It's the jeweler. The Hokage says that he remembers from the mission logs that this, Wakino, fellow is from the Land of Rice patties."

"Yes, so?" Kakashi says as he gets more comfortable on the branch. Itachi looks back at him as he answers.

"So it means that he may or may not be connected to Orochimaru. As you know, Kakashi, Orochimaru is operating out of the land of Rice and from the Land of Waves and your client is heading to the Land of Waves."

"I'll be honest. I have taken Wakino out many times to the Land of waves in the past for these merchant conventions that he goes too. He has never acted so much out of character before. I didn't know if he was a target for greater danger than he let on to the council and the Missions board or, if he was feeling the pressure of his village's hopes and dreams. Still, I couldn't just stop the mission either. Now that you're telling me that he could be linked to Orochimaru. I can't say that it had crossed my mind earlier."

Itachi took another bite of the fish and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He thought for a moment of what Kakashi had just told him and then replied.

"The Hokage believes that either the man is working with Orochimaru or is being forced to do so, but it is like you say also. There is the chance that he isn't either of these things and there is nothing to worry about as far as he h is concerned."

"I see." Kakashi looked away feeling as if he should have done something more but what? He didn't know and now he was feeling guilty. Itachi picked up on his friend's mood even without being able to see all of his facial expression. He decides that now is the time to mention Naruto's vision.

"Kakashi, Naruto has had another vision. This time in it the Wolf and the Raven come together to fight against a giant snake."

Kakashi swallows hard and looks over at Itachi.

"Then this is bad, Itachi. This is real bad."

"I know. I had the same grave look as you do now when the Hokage told me this. Apparently the council wouldn't listen to either Kushina nor to the Hokage's advisors. They said that they could not keep a team back from going on a mission solely because one of the team members had a dream. They also made it clear that they would not listen to any nonsense of visions, unless a person can prove he or she is psychic."

Kakashi could feel the anger rise within. He knew that whenever Naruto had these dreams that they weren't fairytales. He should know after all, as Kakashi has come to Naruto's aid on more than one occasion. If he is saying that a snake is involved this has merit to him. Naruto has never met Orochimaru and Orochimaru is who comes to mind when someone mentions a snake. He looks down towards his little brother's tent as he says.

"It's a damn good thing that I wasn't there when they were deciding this bullshit."

"You and me both, Kakashi. I was yelling in that office for a moment before I pulled it together. Needless to say, the Hokage has already promised that he would straighten out the council. I couldn't afford to stick around as he had summoned me to come to you."

"I'm guessing then that Sensei wanted you to tail us all the way to Hyacinth. Orochimaru will most likely show up before we ever get there."

"-Or he will attack after the convention. It really all depends what his plan is."

"No, Itachi, it will be before we get there."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Wakino has been weird this entire trip so far. Since I wasn't told anything by council before leaving I couldn't prove that something was wrong, but I knew something was off. From the moment we left the gates of Konoha, Wakino had begun to act nervous, as if he were looking for someone. At the time, I thought he was feeling unnecessarily fearful. Because in the past, I was the one that took him and now I have Team seven. He made it pretty clear back in the Leaf that he didn't want Sasuke and the others with us."

Itachi had finished the first of three fish and was preparing to eat the next when he looked over and said.

"I see. You think that perhaps he had a unit in hiding that was to aid him?"

"I do but I can't prove it. All I know is that in the past the man never behaved so badly. He has been verbally abusive to my team and is constantly complaining that they are slowing us down. I know this sounds like nothing is out of the ordinary but you'll just have to take my word on this one."

"I do but if he had a squad then where are they?"

"I don't know, Itachi. I have tried numerous times to try and sense them and even went so far as to try and find them but they are nowhere to be found."

This puzzled Itachi for a moment.

"Perhaps they were only ordered to escort him into our land and then return or, they got a message to return for some reason. I can't think of anything else. If it had been one of our patrols that had found them they would have turned them in and if they couldn't do that they would have killed them and reported the intruders to command."

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he said.

"Something fishy is going on and I don't know what it is but I will find out. Wakino was definitely looking for something or someone when we left the gates. I couldn't put it together at the time but now after what you have told me. It is making a lot of sense. Wakino is working for Orochimaru and there is one way to prove it."

"Which is?"

"Tomorrow, I will tell him that there is a change in plans. There has been an emergency in the village and all ninja are to return home immediately. If I'm right, Wakino will pitch one like never before and insist that we continue. He didn't have no concern over Naruto getting hurt in the battle that happened five days ago. It was leave the brat behind and keep moving. I can't be late."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at that.

"I was meaning to ask you who had gotten hurt."

"Yes, it was Naruto. You're brother has done an excellent job at point and killed one of the enemy from Boar. I didn't get to see much as I was dealing with the leader of the group. I only saw Sasuke leap in the air and throw the killing shot. It was later that I learned of what happened after that. Apparently, one of the others decided to take out Sasuke. Naruto saw it and got in Sasuke's way taking the hit from a poisoned kunai. We couldn't move him much at all. So I gave the command to pitch camp there. It was touch and go with him for a while but, Takara has proven herself to be a good medic. Still, we stayed put for three days before continuing."

"I wish I could have gotten here faster." Itachi says as he pauses from taking a bite of his meal.

"Don't feel regret, Itachi. You're here now and if I'm right about Wakino, Orochimaru won't be far behind. We're going to need you."

The two men looked back towards the campsite and in particular at the jeweler's tent. Now that they know what was going on. The million dollar question that remains is, if the jeweler is dirty. Then how long before Orochimaru decides their taking too long and moves up his attack date?" It will be sooner than either of them could have realized.

 _Toad Sage calls foul_

Jiraiya had left the village a day before Minato had which was on June fifth. In all this time, he has been keeping his nose to the wind in a since trying to pick up any information or clues of what his ex-team mate was up too. Every now and then however, Jiraiya would see a pretty face or perhaps even prettier female breasts walking by and would unsurprisingly get side tracked. For the most part though, he did what he had promised his former student that he would do.

It took a while to find an informant that knew anything. It began with a man that knew of another who had learned of something at a bar. It turns out that this other man was another informant of Jiraiya's. The man told of overhearing a couple of sound ninja talking about going to meet up with a merchant sent to bring out a team from the leaf. The problem was that the informant couldn't remember the name of the merchant sent nor could he tell Jiraiya which team was the target. It got even more frustrating when he had to try and track another person with more information. A couple of times, Jiraiya had to stop his own snooping and conceal himself from the public due to some of Orochimaru's own informants getting wind of him.

The game of cat and mouse continued for a while and Jiraiya was almost ready to give up and go to another town. He would find a good bar to drown his frustration in. That is, until he hit pay dirt. One afternoon while wandering over towards a well-known brothel, Jiraiya was approached by a young woman. From her attire he knew that she must have come from the place and wondered why she was permitted outside, as the women that worked the brothel houses rarely ever left them. She wasn't alone but was with one of the owners. From the look on her face, Jiraiya knew that she had something to tell him. Immediately his mind went to the last couple of nights trying to think if he had said or done anything that would have pissed off one of the women. He had been drunk and memory of those nights were sketchy at best, so anything could have happened. However nothing would come to mind and so, Jiraiya prepared himself for this encounter.

"Good afternoon." He greeted cheerily.

The woman stopped short of a foot away from him and spoke nervously.

"Sir, I would like to speak with you of something that may have importance to you."

"Maybe, what information do you have?" Jiraiya replied candidly.

"I have heard from some of the girls that work with me that you are looking for information on Orochimaru."

This now had Jiraiya's full attention. He moves a bit closer as he replies.

"Yes, I am. Where would you like to go?"

The owner speaks up for the first time. He is as nervous as the woman as, he kept looking around them to make sure no one else was paying any attention to them. Jiraiya could tell that they both wanted off the streets as fast as possible. Where ever they wanted to go it would not be far. Without hesitation the owner gives an expected answer.

"Do you know where Namika's is?"

"Yeah, it's a little café one block from here."

The owner nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that's where Sakiko will talk to you. I don't want any of the customers at my brothel getting suspicious since our women don't talk to anyone that isn't strictly there for business."

Jiraiya only nodded in understanding.

"I understand. Shall we head there now?"

"Yes. Please."

The group walked on towards the café known as Namika's. People didn't pay them no mind as they all went about their own business and Jiraiya was relieved that he didn't see any suspicious looking characters trying to follow them. They made their way to the café and found that a seat within the establishment preferable than being outside; as all of the customers had chosen to sit out at the tables on such a beautiful day. The owner of the brothel decided to sit at the counter while the others ordered and took their drinks to a booth that was along the wall in the back. There were no windows this far back in the establishment. Thus giving, Jiraiya and his new informant privacy.

Jiraiya gave the woman a moment to take a sip of her drink before he began to ask her what he needed to know.

"So, you have something on Orochimaru for me?"

Sakiko looks past Jiraiya for a moment when she hears the bells above the door ring. Another customer has just walked in. The patron is only a child looking to buy a sandwich to go and Sakiko sighs in relief and looks back at her company. She begins almost in a whisper and then raises her voice just a bit when she feels relaxed.

"Yes, sir, you see a co-worker and friend of mine had a customer come in over a week ago. He was a bit drunk and was telling her silly stuff like he was going to take her away from the 'house' and marry her. She didn't believe him for a minute; but she let him talk on. He asked her what she wanted so he could prove that he was being serious and she said jokingly that if, he bought her a three diamond necklace down at Seijun's jewelers that he could have her forever."

Sakiko let out a small laugh at the memory of her friend's expression as she was telling Sakiko this next part.

"She nearly fell out of the bed when he said that he would buy it and bring it to her in a couple of weeks."

Another laugh came from Sakiko and then she felt embarrassed and placed her hands up to her mouth covering it and the blush that Jiraiya could clearly see. The young woman was red all the way to her ears from the blush. He let out a small chuckle of his own; but then Sakiko grew serious and even a little sad as she continued.

"His response to her question made my friend curious. So, she asked him how he was going to come up with that much money. He said that his boss was planning to pay him and his team big, if they were successful in a mission in the Land of Waves. He said that their boss has a grudge with the Hokage of Konoha and that he wants revenge."

Jiraiya was alarmed at this news but played it cool.

Sakiko's voice dropped slightly as she looked down into the drink cup in her hands.

"Orochimaru, says that he desires to kill the Hokage's son."

Jiraiya had been taking a drink of his sake when Sakiko spoke this last part and nearly spit his sake out at this news. His mind plays back the days that he witnessed Minato's determined quests to apprehend Orochimaru.

' _There is no doubt about it. I've have thought about this for weeks as being a possibility. Minato has been pushing hard to get at Orochimaru. It was bound to piss my ex-team mate off sooner or later. Well I guess it came sooner.'_

He regains his composure quickly and places the sake cup down onto the table. He begins to reach into his inside pocket of his yukata. Sakiko looks up at him wondering what his going to give her. When he pulls his hand back out and extends it to her. The young woman is shocked.

"I thank you, miss for this information. Here is compensation for your time here."

Jiraiya gives the woman a large bundle of cash that makes Sakiko's eyes grow large in shock. There is no time for her to respond to him one way or the other about it as, Jiraiya is already out the door and down the street.

' _I have to get back to the leaf now. The last thing I remember talking to Minato about was the possibility of Naruto going on a C-Rank mission. He was confident from the reports that he had been given that Team seven was nearly ready to go. I sure as hell hope that, Naruto hasn't been chosen to leave the village now on one. I have to warn the village of Orochimaru's plan. If I push it a bit, I can make it back there sometime around noon.'_

 _Orochimaru Strikes!_

Orochimaru wasn't in a good mood. Ever since he lost communication with Kanata and his support team the snake has been on a slow simmer. It only got worse when weeks went by. The last communication that Orochimaru received came from Kanata himself telling him that he had managed to get Team seven out of the village and that they were well on their way. The message was sent from a small town some fifteen miles from the border of the Land of Fire. The last communication the support team sent was just before they had left the Leaf. It was obvious to Orochimaru that the support team had somehow managed to get taken out either by the Leaf itself or, by someone else along the way to or from the village. This was bitterness in raw form to Orochimaru. These men were some of the very best infiltrators he had in his militia.

The message from the support had clearly stated that Kanata had sent them warning to be ready. For he would be coming out of the gates with Team seven, within two hours because of some idiotic event. An event that at the moment, Orochimaru couldn't remember. It didn't matter anyway. Right now, Orochimaru was standing at the border of the Land of Waves at the point of entry, which would be Willow Brook. It is here that Team seven must pass in order of continuing on their way towards Hyacinth. He is standing here waiting for word from his scouts that he had sent out early this morning. They are to go four days journey towards Boar village. Orochimaru is confident that they will run into the team somewhere along this route.

Kabuto is seated on a large rock next to him. He doesn't want to break his master's silence with pointless conversation; but he does wish that the man would say something. The longer Orochimaru stays quiet the worse the outcome will be. Kabuto knew that he was stewing over the failed support team and probably Kanata as well. The battle that will ensue once the scouts find Team seven is going to be particularly violent and that scares Kabuto. Orochimaru is known to be cruel in his chambers underground but, he can be even more violent above them. Kabuto shudders just at the mere thought and this doesn't go unnoticed.

"Kabuto, I would prefer it if you would refrain from showing any ill feelings towards the upcoming fight. You know how I hate it. I want nothing more than to enjoy this fight and the resulting revenge that will be exacted."

"Yes, my lord. I apologize for my behavior."

"I accept it. Now tell me again when you think Jiraiya will enter the leaf?"

"According to the time we received that communication from Shubuta, I say that he will arrive sometime today."

"I see. Then the scouts we sent have better come back soon and with very good news."

"I agree my lord."

The two men went back to silence. Each one thinking their private thoughts as they watched in the distance for the scouts return.

 _Meanwhile…._

It was early in the morning around seven thirty at the camp of Team seven. Wakino was already up and pacing around the camp site. He was upset that the team hadn't gotten up yet. He had been promised that within two days they would be leaving as Naruto was getting better. Now today was the day that they should be heading out and the jeweler was anxious to be on the road. He soon heard footsteps coming from Kakashi's tent and found himself running over to meet him.

"Kakashi, are we ever going to be on the road again? If we waste time getting ready to make further progress. I won't make it in time."

"Mr. Wakino, I'm sorry but there is some bad news. Late last night I received a message from the Leaf. We aren't going to be able to continue with the mission after all. We need to head back to the Leaf at once."

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THIS?" The old man bellowed.

Kakashi was ever the calm one as he spoke.

"I have received a message last night that we are to return home immediately. I don't know the specifics all I know is that we are going to return."

Wakino aka Kanata was about to have a meltdown. What was he going to do now? The thought raced through his mind over and over again at a rapid fire pace. Kakashi knew from the panicked look on the man's face that he had been right. The jeweler was in on the plot to attack Team seven. He decided to push just a bit more to confirm it.

"You will be given a full refund of your money and an apology from the council."

This made the jeweler explode.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF OPERATION ARE YOU PEOPLE RUNNING THESE DAYS? YOU ALL SUCK AS NINJA!"

"We carry out missions to support our village, but we have also sworn to defend our village and to obey her commands at all times. The village has spoken and we are leaving."

The commotion brought Sasuke and Takara out of their tents and ready for battle. When they realized that it was the jeweler bellowing again they became annoyed.

"Kakashi, what are our orders?"

"Sasuke, Takara, get ready to leave. We are heading home."

"Sensei, did something just happen?"

"YES, SOMETHING HAPPENED. YOUR STUPID SENSEI IS CHICKENING OUT ON HIS FUCKING MISSION THAT'S WHAT!"

Takara's eyes narrowed at that and she was about to say something really rude but, Kakashi beat her to it.

"Takara, help Naruto to get ready to leave. I want to be out of here in ten minutes. Understood?"

"Yes, sensei."

Kakashi ignores Wakino has he moves towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, let's start with packing our things and taking down the tent. By the time we finish with our tent, Takara and Naruto should be out of theirs. We'll take theirs's down next and head out immediately."

He now looks over his shoulder at the jeweler and adds.

"Mr. Wakino, unless you want to be left here alone. I suggest you pack your things and take down your tent."

"Whatever."

Wakino storms off towards his own tent. His mind begins to decide on what he should do next.

' _I can't believe this is happening. There is no way in hell I will go to Orochimaru now. I can't show my face to him not after this. He wants to get even with the Hokage so badly and I'm beginning to understand why that is. Talk of all the utter bullshit. I have never heard of a team being called back from a mission unless, one of the members was injured and that all depends on what type of mission it is. I won't go back with these idiots. There is no way in-.'_

Wakino stops just outside his tent as his attention is suddenly focused on a slight movement in the nearby bushes. He never gets the chance to guess of what it might be. A ninja in all too familiar uniform has moved the bush back just enough for the jeweler to get a look at him.

' _It is one of Orochimaru's scouts! They have found us! The mission Orochimaru gave me is saved after all!'_

The jeweler sees the man raise an index finger up to his lips and Wakino slowly blinks to show he understands. The Sound ninja pulls back into the brush and Wakino continues on inside his tent as if nothing had happened. He knew that the scouts will report back to their master and when they do. Orochimaru will come.

'Orochimaru must have figured out that I was in trouble and moved away from the rendezvous point and came to the border. I bet they aren't more than a few hours away and once the scouts return to him. Orochimaru will rush here in a frenzy to kill these low lives. Earlier I would have taken pity on Kakashi and this team but now I don't care what happens to them.'

A smirk appears as the jeweler begins to pack his things. There was no need to try and slow things down or speed things up. Orochimaru will come nothing can stop that now. Nothing.

Itachi stayed away from the campsite directly but was never far from it. He didn't bother with setting up his own camp. Instead, he chose to spend the night in the tree. Now he could see the team quickly breaking camp and he also saw the reaction of the jeweler. First when Kakashi gave him the news and then again when he went to his tent. The man stopped short by a mere five steps from the tent entrance and just stood there. It was only for a brief five seconds but it was enough to rouse Itachi's suspicions. The Sharigan activated and Itachi could now see a group of Sound ninja hidden in the woods directly behind the jeweler's tent. He knew from experience that these men had to be scouts.

' _Damn. We have been found already.'_

Itachi immediately leaps down from the tree to engage the enemy. He runs straight across the campsite and begins throwing paper bombs ahead of his arrival. Ninja scatter like roaches to escape the onslaught. If even one of the scouts teleports back to Orochimaru all hell will break loose. Meanwhile, Sasuke has sensed his older brother and is running out of the tent. He is confused as to why Itachi is here but the look on his brother's face is grave and Sasuke knows that they are in big trouble. If he hadn't come to this conclusion it didn't matter. Itachi shouts in his direction as Kakashi also comes out of the tent.

"KAKAHSI, WE HAVE ALREADY BEEN FOUND!"

Kakashi begins to run after Itachi pulling his head band up away from his own Sharigan. He then yells his order to Sasuke as he goes.

"PREPARE TO BATTLE, SASUKE. THIS IS IT!"


	17. Snake Bite pt 4

**A/N:** Hello everyone, I just want you to know two things. First one is that there is a trigger warning for this chapter. This is the chapter that explains that 'traumatic event that, I was talking about in the summary for this story. So, if you thought that Sasuke being slapped off a log during a fishing trip with his father was it. It was not. This is where you will find it. Abuse is a nasty subject, so, if you feel that you will be overwhelmed. I have placed this warning like this… ( _ **Trigger Warning).**_ I also marked where it ends as well. I do hope that everyone will enjoy the chapter despite that little note of importance. The second thing is that this a very long chapter. If you can't finish it in one go, you can use the subtitles that are provided. Read down to a certain point and either remember the next subtitle you see or write it down. This way when you return to the chapter. You can quickly scroll down to where you left off.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the work of Mr. Kishimoto. I own nothing but the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Snake Bite pt. 4**

The scout team was preparing to leave when they saw a flash of something drop swiftly out of the tree from across the campsite and began to head in their direction. That something they quickly noticed was another ninja of the Leaf. They had been spotted but how? There was no time to ponder that question as the man was coming upon them rapidly.

"THIS IS IT. PREPARE TO BATTLE!" The team captain shouted.

He began rapidly making hand signs to launch a series of stone daggers literally from the ground at the incoming missile that was Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi was right behind him and beginning to flank to the right of his friend. Itachi saw the captain's hand signs and recognized them for what they were.

" _He is going to use the earth style stone dagger jutsu. I will counter that with my shuriken and then leap over him. Kakashi can handle him. There is someone else in this group that must be taken out at all costs._ '

The enemy captain launched the jutsu and a small portion of the ground in front of him broke up in one chunk and then splintered into more than twenty daggers of stone. Itachi was right on time with his shuriken and even before the thrown weapons from both opponents met. He was air borne in a neatly tucked somersault. He sailed over his opponent as the weapons crashed into each other and fell to the ground. Itachi landed perfectly behind the enemy. He never looked behind him trusting that Kakashi was ready to take the captain out. Itachi pushed forward. His faith in Kakashi wasn't invalid, as Kakashi ended the opponent to the right of the captain. He turned sharply and still at a hard run slammed his Raikiri into the captain. The force of the hit bringing the captain up off the ground. He is dropped without a second thought, as Kakashi continues to give support.

The other Sound ninja had wasted no time in launching attacks with shuriken or kunai. They were hoping to gain some distance by using the weapons and then launching into any number of ninjutsu arts they each possessed. Itachi really didn't care about the woman to his left. It was the last one he wanted. The elder ninja seemed to know it too, as he was now scrambling to keep the Uchiha at bay. Itachi strategized as he went in pursuit.

' _I need to finish this one now otherwise, he will send off a telepathic message to the main unit.'_

Pulling three shuriken from his battle pouch, Itachi launches them at his target. The man moves swiftly dodging the attacks. He drops to the ground and in a squat position with both hands rapidly forming a set of hand signs. Itachi anticipates the move and is once again air borne. This time he swings his body around so that he is upside down in the air. Then in one swift motion he reaches for a kunai and throws it aiming for the back of the man's neck. The kunai strikes the target true right in the middle of the neck cutting the vertebrae and effectively removing the man's head. Itachi lands seconds after that in a perfect landing.

Looking behind him he can see that Kakashi has finished off the woman by out maneuvering her and ending her life with a kunai to the forehead. She dropped to her knees and then to the ground and Itachi would remember later thinking that, this is the reason why you should wear your headband on your head instead of an arm or around the neck. The thought makes him grimace. As, Kakashi looks over at his friend, Itachi drops the expression before Kakashi can see it and gives him a quick nod. Neither say anything as they turn and head back for the camp. They both know this isn't over yet. Despite Itachi's effort more Sound ninja are incoming. Worse than that, Orochimaru is with them.

 _Meanwhile in the camp…._

Sasuke had started to run after his brother and Kakashi, but the sound of something like metal ripping through cloth sharply got his attention. It was coming from Naruto's tent. Sasuke immediately changed course, to go towards the tent. Angry yells from Naruto where soon followed by him and Takara running out of the tent. They stopped and turned to face the two enemy ninja that were coming out behind them a couple of seconds later. Sasuke increased his speed. A third ninja came around the tent rather than through it and immediately sets her sights on Sasuke. The two began to square off, while Takara and Naruto had ended up standing side by side at arm length apart. The two that had chased them out the front of their own tent now quickly chose their opponent. Naruto and Takara prepared to fight not knowing that there was still a fourth member still behind the tent.

The fourth member did not join in right away. He had something else in mind. As a sensory type, Misaki needed to get a message back to Orochimaru quickly. Not wanting to take any chances, he prepares to make the hand signs that allow him to focus his chakra. This is especially important since he is nervous. Orochimaru had sent out four to a team because they were heading into heavily wooded areas seeking a very dangerous target. Kakashi Hatake. An extra man would be able to assist against the White Fang's son. Now however, Misaki can sense the presence of an Uchiha with the Hatake. Misaki knew that neither of the scout teams would last very long against to such powerful opponents. His brow begins to sweat as he focuses on his task.

' _Tomoya can you hear me? We are in trouble here. We found the team that Orochimaru wanted us to find. They are twenty miles from the Land of Waves border. They stayed close to the three rivers and can be found by the Tiger River. Please hurry we did not anticipate for a member of the Uchiha clan being with them. The first scout team has been destroyed.'_

The sensory type now waits for a reply and gets one within a mere ten seconds. The answer he receives is as short as the time of waiting had been.

' _Misaki, we are coming.'_

Misaki felt relief spread through him. It isn't just because of the message but also, because his team and the other did not fail in their task. They found Team seven. This will keep him from having to face any punishment for failing. Everyone in the Sound knew of Orochimaru's desire for revenge against the Hokage. No one wanted to be the one to say that they had failed in anything that pertained to this desire. Misaki takes another deep breath and lets it out slowly. Then remembering that there was still a job to do, he takes off to head around to the front; but once there he is immediately forced to do a double take. There fighting against his team is yet another dark haired pale skinned boy. The boy had the same unmistakable features of the Uchiha clan. The only thing missing were the red eyes with black tomes in them.

' _It can't be! There is another Uchiha here!'_

He is quick to calculate his team mate's chances.

' _Hanna should be able to take the rookie she's facing. Renji and Shubuta will be able to finish these other two quickly enough. I really don't need to get involved since they are dealing with Genin. Speaking of which, it appears that the blonde has been injured somehow. He is in no condition to be fighting anyone right now. The white haired one looks like she could put up a fight, but all of these kids are Genin so there shouldn't be any problems.'_

The thought is soon erased however when Sasuke sends Hanna flying into the dirt face first. While Naruto is able to wind senbon his attackers with Takara' aid. Both men do a back flip to escape the senbon only to be hit by a strong force of wind sending both to the ground hard. They are on their feet just as the girl, Hanna pulls her face out of the dirt. Round one goes to Team seven. The second round begins when both Itachi and Kakashi arrive on the run out of the woods.

Without stopping or hesitation, both young shinobi send shuriken flying at the elder team. Itachi's target dodges in time while Kakashi makes a kill and misses the other one as he dodges like the female member of their team. Kakashi continues to run until he is in front of his team. Itachi moves in closer as well and waits for a chance to strike. As, Kakashi takes up a defensive stance to protect his team, Misaki makes the move to attack. He sends forth a wall of water rushing towards everyone from the Leaf. This is countered by Kakashi, who makes a mud wall that blocks the attack and sends the water back where it came from. Misaki and his remaining team mates are forced to get up into the trees to escape being washed away with the water. In their rush to escape the water, Misaki and his team make a fatal mistake. They turn their backs to their enemies.

Itachi seizes the opportunity and with well-timed precision launches three kunai with paper bombs. The targets are hit in the center of their backs, as their feet land on three branches of a large tree. The paper bombs explode even before the bodies of each enemy can crumple and fall towards the earth. The force of three simultaneous explosions at once rip off the branches and makes the tree shake. Leaves, blood, human remains, and the branches of the tree itself, begin showering the ground below it.

 _Orochimaru Arrives_

It is this scene that heralds the arrival of, Orochimaru as he suddenly appears with Sound and Rock ninja over fifty in all. Itachi smirks at the odds he and his friend are facing. Kakashi, on the other hand, gives an order for his team to stay behind him. Orochimaru has landed on top of yet another large boulder not much different in size or shape like the last boulder that Team seven saw back at their camp near Boar Village. The thought briefly went through Sasuke's mind of what were the odds of this happening twice?

He doesn't think any more of it, as a pale skinned man much paler than he has arrived. He looks as creepy as ninja can look. It doesn't help the man at all when he begins to speak. The voice sounds smooth but with a hint of danger in it. Sasuke looks over at his friends. Naruto is wide eyed as if he had seen a ghost. Takara was difficult to tell what or how she was feeling, as she was expressionless. He looks back to see that the eerie looking ninja was watching them all with such interest. He shuddered unintentionally to which, Orochimaru found amusement from as he began to speak.

"I do love sensory types don't you? He says with an amused chuckle. When no one says anything to him, he then adds. "If not for them I would still be in base camp twiddling my thumbs or something."

Another laugh escapes him. He can't help it. Itachi looks cold and indifferent like Orochimaru expected and Kakashi looks like he would rather tear Orochimaru apart. This is fine with Orochimaru as he muses.

' _Kakashi can try if he likes but in the end. I will be the one doing the tearing apart.'_

Across from Orochimaru, Kakashi was feeling a bit anxious but in control of himself. He couldn't afford to lose it right here and now.

' _There is no doubt in my mind that Orochimaru is here because of the Leaf's continued presence in the Land of Rice Patties. If I were in the mood to push him on the issue. I'm sure that he would tell that exact same reason. Naruto is the main target here, but he is willing to take all of us out. I have to protect these three. They are feisty but they can't hold up under what we are dealing with here. It's lambs against lions here.'_

Itachi moved closer to Kakashi.

' _Something is about to happen._ He thought. _I know that, Orochimaru will stand back for a while at first. We will have to deal with the rest of these creeps first and somehow we need to protect my brother and adopted siblings.'_

Orochimaru watched Itachi move closer towards the others.

"Ah, I see that you have decided to join in on our little get together with Team seven, Itachi. So nice of you to come. Perhaps, I can persuade you to come with me when we are done here?"

Itachi felt irritated enough to speak.

"Go to hell, Orochimaru."

The snake was far from put off by the outburst.

"Aww, I take that as a no then? Well it doesn't really matter now anyway."

Orochimaru's nonchalant attitude was beginning to get on Kakashi's nerves which was why he spoke out in annoyance.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?"

"What I want Kakashi is simple. You and your three brats must die and since I don't have a lot of time to get this task accomplished. We shall begin…NOW!"

This was the cue that the Rock ninja had been waiting for. Each individual began the same hand signs that the captain of the scout team had made in the woods. Kakashi was the first to react and rapidly did the hand signs for another large mud wall. The Rock ninjas' stone daggers pelted off the wall or stuck into it but never touched them.

Itachi was quick to retaliate by leaping up onto the top of the wall. He then made rapid hand signs to create a massive fireball to force the Rock ninja and Orochimaru to scatter out of its blazing heat. This gave Kakashi the chance to encourage his team and prepare for a grueling battle.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Takara, listen up! I want you three to stay together as much as possible. Don't get separated from us. Itachi and I will handle as much as possible but you three must be ready to defend each other should some of the ninja get past us. Understood?"

"Yes!" His team shouted in unison.

Kakashi could see that even the three Genin knew that they were in over their heads. Still, they were willing to do what they could and that endeared themselves to him even more. The trio made a defense by Sasuke flanking Naruto on the left and Takara on his right. They would protect their injured team mate in this fight.

 _A Battle Royale Begins_

The Sound ninja all thirty of them where behind Team seven and blocking the route back towards Boar Village. The Rock ninja were in front of them with Orochimaru still hanging back behind them for some reason. In Kakashi's mind, this meant that the snake wanted to enjoy what he called entertainment before he himself got involved but if this was the case. Then why did he say that he needed to end this fight quickly? It didn't make sense to Kakashi, but he had no time to dwell on it.

The Sound ninja wanted to just stay back and fire their weapons and their jutsu at the team and Itachi form a safe distance, but they knew that their leader would kill them himself. Should they failed to show him their valor in battle. Still, taking on two of the most fearsome shinobi in the ninja world wasn't exactly going to go well for most of them. They began to send a barrage of shuriken at their opponents and hoped that the Rock ninja would do the same.

Kakashi and Itachi had other ideas. Itachi stood and faced the Rock while Kakashi turned in the opposite direction to face off against the Sound. Team seven stayed nestled in between both shinobi as ordered. Without any words spoken both young men launched into the phoenix flower jutsu. Their goal to kill as many as they could while at the same time forcing the enemy to scatter. The enemy can't concentrate all of their fire power at once if they are scattered around and trying to fight from cover. There was no way that Team seven would not fight in this battle, but both Itachi and Kakashi wanted to take out as many as they could first on their own before allowing the team to get involved.

Orochimaru stood in the background having returned to the large boulder once more with Kabuto with him. He knew what the shinobi of the Leaf were up too and spoke to Kabuto.

"Kabuto, I want you to take the group that we have hidden into the battle against these three upstarts that Kakashi and Itachi are so determined to protect."

"Yes, my lord. May I ask what will you do?"

"I will set my sights on those two before us. I will keep them busy while you and the new recruits take out the leaf brats. I have wanted to prove our newest members to, see if they are worthy of becoming ninja of the Sound. This will serve as that test."

"Very well my lord, I shall go at once."

Kabuto makes to leave when is stopped by his master's words. He looks back over his shoulder at Orochimaru.

"Oh and Kabuto, I want you to limit yourself as much as possible in this fight. Leave the bulk of the fighting to the others. It won't be much of a test if you get to involved."

"I understand."

Orochimaru continued to watch the Leaf village's two best shinobi continue to gain the upper hand and as he watched. A sense of excitement was beginning to take hold of him. He couldn't afford to give himself over to bloodlust right now. Jiraiya was soon to come. The sensory type that reported the matter of seeing Jiraiya made his arrival inevitable. Thus a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him of the reason he was even here.

' _Be careful, Orochimaru.'_ He warns himself. _'You said that you would kill Minato's son as punishment for his constant interfering in your business. You also said that you would make Itachi suffer by killing his only dear little brother.'_

Orochimaru closes his eyes on Kakashi running through a ninja with his Raikiri. He immediately felt himself beginning to calm. He listens to the sounds of battle all around him and becomes even calmer. Orochimaru speaks softly with eyes still closed as he says it out loud so, that he can hear himself say it.

"I have not forgotten this promise even now as I watch this battle. I want revenge against the Hokage and the Uchiha and I will have it. After that, I don't care what happens. I'm positive that Jiraiya will make it into the Leaf and warn Minato and he will send to stop me. So, we don't have long to get this done."

The eyes of a determined snake opens and Orochimaru launches himself off the boulder and into the fray. He is quick to force both the Uchiha and Hatake away from Kabuto's targets. He rushes at Kakashi first forcing him to move to defend. The Rock ninja seeing that their leader has joined the fight grow bolder as well. They begin to push their attacks against both Itachi and Kakashi making them move inevitable away from the targets.

It had been discussed earlier in the day by Orochimaru to the Rock that Team seven was going to be targeted by his own young Genin team and to avoid attacking them. So far, they have kept to their word and have not harmed the team. Now that Orochimaru was in the fight things would be much more interesting now. There is now no need to try and be care about Team seven as Orochimaru alone was proving successful at pushing the Leaf shinobi towards the woods. The battle lines shifted immediately.

Kabuto wasted no time in gathering the young team that will fight against Team seven and has already begun to move in their direction. Now that the team's protectors were out of the way, Kabuto could more easily sit back and watch the Sound's newest recruits against one of the Leaf's teams. As for Team seven, Sasuke sees them coming and shouts to the others.

"WE'VE GOT COMPANY!"

The urgency in Sasuke's voice makes the two team mates turn sharply towards him. The battle had them looking wildly all around trying to defend any incoming weapons. Sasuke's urgency forced them to see that in the midst of the chaos, a single team was heading directly for them. This also caused them to see that Kakashi and Itachi were being forced to fight further away from them. They realized that the battle lines have now shifted.

Naruto, reacts swiftly and throws three kunai at the opponents. Sasuke follows him up with three fire balls. The enemy is able to swat away the kunai but, they can't do the same with fire Sasuke has sent. They are forced to scatter from it. As they scatter each member moves to take on a member of Team seven. Sasuke prepared for the tall kid with light blue hair. Naruto does the same against a short kid with red hair that was sneering as he came towards him. The last one, a female with long brown hair braided down her back made her way towards Takara.

"Kaito, make sure you stay on that Uchiha." The red headed member of the team yells while preparing to take on Naruto.

"I don't want to end up in a damn genjutsu."

The blue haired, Kaito snorts with disdain at Sasuke, as he squares off against him. Now standing only mere feet apart from each other. They stare each other down and Kaito is quick to speak bull shit in Sasuke's ears.

"You think you're a bad ass don't you?" He says with disdain. "My team and I have heard about you, Uchiha. You're the clan that everyone is so scared of. You all act as if you're royalty, but your nothing but a joke and today I'm going to make a name for myself and prove it."

Sasuke responds to Kaito by charging at him.

' _Words mean nothing in a fight, Moron. Let's see if you're all that you seem to think you are._ ' The thought rushes through Sasuke's mind as, he in turn rushes to meet Kaito head-on.

They both leap up and swing a leg up in a strong kick. Their legs slam hard into each other cancelling out their attacks. They land quickly and begin sending jabs back and forth at each other. Each deflecting and sending his own fist in a furious duel. Kaito is grinning in amusement knowing that he will come out on top. Sasuke is calm and cold. He has had people looking down on him his whole life. He has proven them wrong about him and he will do it again now.

While Sasuke and Kaito go at it, Naruto, is also engaged with the read head named, Takumi, the bold, hot headed mess of his team. He is ruthless and cunning and right from the start he comes at Naruto with an intensity that Naruto hasn't seen in others their age. He throws his arms up and in a crisscross position as Takumi has launched himself into the air bringing his right leg down with chakra infused force onto them. A grunt escapes Naruto because of the hit. He counters swiftly by swinging his own leg to tag Takumi's left side. He only grazes Takumi, as he swung backwards in a somersault to get away. The grazing pushes him off balance though and he is thrown to the ground onto his side. He keeps rolling and gets up quickly. Naruto didn't chase after him. He couldn't. His mind begins to feel the stress of having to try and defend himself.

' _This sucks. My body isn't going to hold up through this. I still feel stiff and wobbling and it's taking everything I have to just keep standing after that block. What the hell am I going to do?'_

There is no time to think it through as, Takumi is grinning an evil grin.

' _Oh, you shouldn't have let on that you are hurting kid.'_ The grin grows even more sinister. _'Now I'm going to mess you up for sure now.'_

Excitement feels Takumi as he rushes towards Naruto again. Naruto braces for the next attack.

Takara can only glance at her brothers briefly. She too has an opponent to face. Sango, is eager to finish Takara quickly. This girl carried a tanto and was now preparing to slice off Takara's head with it. She leaps up and then swings her left leg at Takara aiming for her head. Takara moves out of the way and counters with two shuriken thrown as she leaps up putting her body at an angle and twists in the air. The shuriken are thrown just as the she begins to spin away from the enemy. This makes the opponent use her tanto to deflect the shuriken. Takara lands seconds later and sees the annoyed look on the other girl's face.

' _Ah, that's what I thought. You were only bluffing with the kick. You had planned on following up with your tanto to my neck. When I leaped and twisted that wasn't anticipated. When I followed quickly with the shuriken. You had no choice but to defend.'_ A small smile appears on Takara's face but doesn't last.

She can sense Naruto's distress. He is struggling and she realized that both she and Sasuke are going to have to take their game up to the next level to help him. She glances over swiftly knowing that this in and of itself is dangerous but she dares it. Sure enough the red head is giving Naruto serious trouble. Now that it's confirmed something has to be done.

' _I can't play around with this witch forever. I need to support my brothers. Naruto is in the most urgent need of aid. A burst of healing and rejuvenating chakra will do the trick for now, but it is only temporary. That kid is relentless in his attacks and is forcing my brother to put a huge strain on his chakra reserves. His body can't handle this intensity of attack because it is still recovering. I'll need to come up with a better solution for now however this will have to do.'_

To do this, Takara sends the angry girl running with a blast of chakra taking the form of lightning running along the ground. Then she focuses and rapidly does a number of hand signs. A large glowing ball of healing chakra wells up from and off of her. Using her mind only, Takara sends the glowing ball over to Naruto. The chakra is immediately absorbed into his body. This gives Naruto a much needed boost by healing any current damage; but also in giving him an extra supply of chakra that he can use for his ninjutsu. The relief that shot through Naruto was as powerful as the aid of Takara's chakra."

"Thanks, Oddball!" He shouted as he, for the first time charged at his opponent. Takara didn't reply. She was already preparing a genjutsu to put an end to Sango.

Across the campsite much closer to the woods, Itachi and Kakashi battled with the Rock ninja and Orochimaru. They worked in tandem as one of them prepared to launch an attack. The other would be harassing the enemy with weapons of paper bombs and shuriken with wire to trap and then take down an enemy. They doggedly stayed out of Orochimaru's way as much as they could. The only way that they could fight him head on was together. Itachi could get the drop on Orochimaru, if he knew that Orochimaru was coming. When it was the other way around however, Itachi had to defend and wasn't able to go on the offensive again until, Kakashi made a distraction. For his part, Orochimaru found himself already distracted as, he tried to take part in the battle in front of him and still felt the need to see what was happening across the camp site.

This made him hold up or even give up pursuit of one or the other of the young shinobi Anbu. The mission after all was to kill all of Team seven but Orochimaru was quickly realizing that he wanted the two young genin males dead more than anything else. Making the Fourth Hokage suffer and the older Uchiha brother as well was something that had become a priority. Therefore, he missed opportunities to kill both Itachi and Kakashi repeatedly as, he was constantly looking back over at Team seven.

None of this was lost on either Anbu. Itachi lets loose a few more fire balls at some hapless ninja before leaping back to stand with his back pressed against Kakashi's. They were surrounded at the moment. Kakashi is in a defensive stance waiting for a Rock ninja to decide what he is going to do next. The man's right arm is already broken from an earlier attack from Kakashi. The others look annoyed and worn out but are willing to keep going if only by pride. The Rock ninja prepare to attack both surrounded ninja as once. It looked to the Leaf Anbu that the enemy was planning on another round of earth style daggers. Itachi speaks up over the din of yelling and addresses his friend.

"Kakashi, we need to get rid of these Rock ninja as quickly as possible. There is no doubt in my mind that Orochimaru is trying to stall us from getting back over to your team."

Kakashi never takes his eyes off of their opponents as he nods and replies.

"I agree. Shall I bring the rain or would you like to bring fire?"

"I say let's go with fire. I'm in no mood to piss around with these idiots all day."

"Agreed."

Orochimaru, has once again stopped short and returned to standing one hundred yards behind his men. He was sensing that the Leaf Anbu were about to do something. Orochimaru decided to watch and see what would happen. Before they had begun, Orochimaru has critiqued the situation instantly.

' _It would seem that our heroes are tired of this play date that I made.'_ He visibly shrugs his shoulders to his thoughts. ' _Oh, well, I guess play time is over.'_

The nonchalant attitude left him with the shrug and without warning Orochimaru, after having used a few rapid hand signs launches himself forward. His body stretched forward while his feet remain planted firmly where they were. His upper body moving like a snake, Orochimaru makes his way towards Itachi. Itachi's Sharigan keeps Orochimaru in perfect sight. The hand signs Itachi makes become a blur and before Orochimaru can reach him, Itachi release the amarasu. The deadly black flames spread immediately. Orochimaru's right arm is caught in it as he tried to turn sharply away at the last second.

Knowing that he would burn completely within seconds, the Sannin's torso shot back towards the lower half of his body once more. Then he quickly vomited and as the burning skin was peeling back over itself, Orochimaru was beginning to emerge unscathed. Kakashi wanted to chase after him and attack him before he could properly defend; but the screaming writhing mass of Rock ninja made that impossible. It was too high a risk of being touched by one of the burning men and women. He found himself grateful that he and Itachi were pushed further towards the woods and away from his team.

Orochimaru had jumped back once more to the boulder he had first been seen on. He watched in disgust as, the ninja he brought with him all died in the black flames. The ninja of the Sound had all died prior to, Itachi's amarasu through various techniques of both Leaf Anbu. Orochimaru's anger with the two Leaf ninja was getting into a more serious mood.

' _Now I need to get serious with these two. I have held back partially because I wanted to give my new Genin team a chance but also because I was hopeful to gain Itachi for my purposes. Now, however I have decided that I'm better off with Itachi dead than alive. I can still obtain his eyes even if I can't steal his body too._ '

Kakashi, still staring hard at Orochimaru, notices the change in expression. The look is one of killer intent.

"Well, Itachi, get ready. Orochimaru is done playing with us. It's about to get real now."

Itachi prepares for Orochimaru's next move by taking a defensive stance.

"Fine by me, Kakashi, because I'm done with games."

Kakashi mirrors his friend and takes up a defensive stance also. A voice in the back of his mind cautions him.

'This shit is about to get real….very real.'

 _Meanwhile across the campsite…._

Sasuke catches glimpses of his brother in battle against the leader of the enemy. He can't give more than a glimpse otherwise he won't be needing to worry about anything anymore. Kaito is hell bent on destroying the young Uchiha. They have been switching from taijutsu to ninjutsu and back again. Sasuke can feel himself becoming frustrated as he thinks.

' _If only I had the Sharigan like my brother. This fight would have been over by now. Instead I'm pissing around with a few simple ninjutsu style techniques that my body can handle without it.'_ Suddenly he is interrupted in his thoughts.

" _Sauske!"_

Sasuke's eyes widen as he recognized the voice calling to him.

' _When did you...Takara? What are you.-'_

' _I'll explain later. Right now I need for you to listen.'_

' _I'm listening.'_

' _Naruto isn't going to last much longer and I believe that guy standing in the back ground is going to jump into this fight soon. I can feel his growing sense of urgency.'_

At that moment, Kaito is trying a roundhouse kick. Sasuke back flips out of his way, as he still answers, Takara.

' _Yes, so what are we going to do?'_

'I need you to bring that creep your fighting over near the one that Naruto is dealing with and I will do the same with this girl. Once they are all together I will use my Blade Trick technique, but I need you to get behind me and make like you're going to do something. I need their eyes focused in my direction.'

' _Got it. Give me a few seconds to work him over there._ '

Sasuke back flips a second time, as Kaito charges forward and tries another roundhouse kick. The young teen is becoming more and more frustrated with Sasuke the longer the fight goes on. The more frustrated Kaito becomes the sloppier he fights. This makes what Sasuke does next to, send Kaito over the edge. The Uchiha moves quickly to his right then leaps up and does a high jump kick that slams into the side of Kaito's head. He is knocked forcefully to the ground. As he regains his senses, Kaito gets up onto his hands and knees; but before he can climb to his feet again he is hit.

Sasuke hits the angry blue haired teen in the butt with a fire ball. It was a small one and wouldn't do more than burn a hole in the seat of his pants, but that was all it took to make Kaito throw caution and training to the four winds. The indignation was far too much for him to bare. He blindly pursued, Sasuke, in a poor attempt to close the gap between them. Kaito wanted so badly to hit him with a close range concussion blast. The blast would've obliterated his enemy and maybe no one would remember the shame that just happened.

Sango was also becoming more careless in her fight with Takara. She felt embarrassed and like her team mate, indignant to the kid who looked like a kindergartener that was beating her butt. Takara moved nimbly and kept sending a blast of chakra in the form of a stream of lightning that forced Sango to keep dodging or get fried. Kaito and Sango ended up side by side each other without even realizing it, until they each bumped shoulders with one another. They could hear their sensei behind them yelling but it was too late. Takara wasted no time in hitting them both with her genjutsu.

Kabuto was pissed. He had been told by Orochimaru to stay out of this fight unless things got out of hand. However, honestly, as he watched what was quickly turning into an embarrassment for his master and the Sound village. He was against the idea of giving help to these worthless students. They should have been far more careful in their fight. They should have also paid attention to the obvious trap that was being set up for them.

' _Why the hell are they acting as if, they haven't learned anything at all?!' Kaito and Sango have each allowed themselves to lose their tempers and thus their control of not only of themselves but of this situation. Takumi is far too busy amusing himself than taking this fight seriously. The blonde kid has obviously been injured in a prior fight. Therefore, Takumi is fighting the weakest opponent. He should have annihilated him in the first five minutes of their fight, but instead he has allowed the blonde to stay alive and in this fight and it's about to cost them all.'_

He wanted nothing more than to let these kids die and he almost allowed it. Almost.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kabuto saw his master's face creeping up into the fore front and with it and angry scowl. Kabuto feared Orochimaru more than death itself. It would be his own death if he allowed this foolish team to get destroyed while he stood by and did nothing to prevent it. Orochimaru had told him to prove them. He did not say to allow them to die. When this is all over the team will be dealt with accordingly by Orochimaru himself and not Kabuto in the here and now. Thus, it was that realization that made him launch himself into the fight by touching two of the kids. Kaito and Sango first to break the genjutsu. Then seconds after that he touched Takumi to break Takara's chakra flow in his body. The Blade Trick was effectively stopped cold.

Sasuke lets loose a volley of Phoenix flower at the opposing team that send them all dodging and returning fire with their soundless concussion blasts. Kabuto pulls back behind his team and deliberates his next course of action.

' _I had better step things up over here. I can see that lord Orochimaru, is getting serious with the two Anbu. It must not be much longer before Jiraiya shows up with the Leaf in tow._ '

He looks back over at Team seven and decides.

' _I will eliminate the girl first. She is the medic of this team and the one person that can keep healing her team quickly even while she is in the midst of battle herself. I have never seen a ninja that can project healing chakra like the way she did for the blonde. Without her, he would have died early on. She is an amazing specimen. I wish I didn't have to kill her. She would make an interesting study and I could probably gain much from her to support my medic arts, but orders are orders.'_

Takara on the other hand, sense's Kabuto's intent and prepares to counter whatever he will do the best that she can. She forgot however that Naruto could also sense the emotions of others even more keenly than her. Before she can react, Naruto has created a series of wind senbon that are repeatedly launched at the entire enemy team. Sasuke joins him by using his phoenix flower technique. The combination takes out Sango who relied to heavily on her tanto and getting in close to fight. Kaito and Takumi, manage to put up a barrier around them made of their chakra.

Kabuto is able to avoid the combined attack and comes after Takara; but her team mates get in the way. Naruto uses yet another of his wind style attacks and sends a blast at Kabuto that repels him backwards more than ten feet. He slams into a tree. The force shaking the tree's limbs momentarily. Sasuke is quick to follow up by sending three shuriken each one with wire attached. He controls two with his hands and the third wire is held in his mouth. The shuriken being guided by chakra running along the wire are directed to wrap around Kabuto effectively tying him to the tree.

As the boys push their attack on Kabuto, Takara once more tries to use Blade Trick on the other two remaining members. Both Kaito and Takumi still hadn't learned from the first time since they were far too busy trying to murder their respective opponents. So catching them in the jutsu this time worked and both fell seconds later when they each were impaled with a very sharp kunai each. One of the weapons pierced Kaito through the heart and the other went deep into Takumi's left eye reaching his brain. Both were dead before they ever hit the ground.

 _Meanwhile several miles away…._

 _Rally the Troops!_

Jiraiya left the land of Rice Patties, as soon as he had learned of the death wish Orochimaru had placed on his godson. He hadn't bothered using chakra because he didn't want the sound ninja to be alerted of where he was. Ever since Jiraiya's arrival into the Land of Rice Patties, the Sound ninja and Orochimaru's informants have been playing a game of cat and mouse with him for days. They have doggedly been persistent to try and learn, if he was who they believed him to be. Greed or the hope of getting a promotion spurred both groups on.

Jiraiya didn't know which group was the ones that first spotted him, but it didn't matter at this point. Thus, a mission that was supposedly only meant to last no more than a couple of weeks at best has turned into several weeks instead. Jiraiya never thought that it would take as long as it has and now he regrets taking time off here and there to chase the women of the land. This mistake of his may very well cost Naruto and Kakashi their lives. All the more reason for him to light a fire under his ass and get back to Konoha.

Jiraiya has been running along the ground now takes to the trees. He leaps up and begins to rush across the canopy before him. His mind is also rushing to understand why he hadn't run into his old team mate.

' _I believe that Orochimaru is already in the Land of Waves.' He theorized internally. If he had been in the Land of Rice Patties, I would have no doubt have had an unpleasant visit from him by now. He alone could have detected me. There were times after all when his ninja were able to detect me. As for his informants, they could only detect me if they had seen me drunk and got careless. I can't rule out that possibility. As everybody knows that when you drink common sense and decency fly out the window.'_ He frowns at this thought as he leaps for another branch.

' _I wish that I had been more careful in all of this. I knew that Orochimaru was getting pissed over the constant invasion into what he thinks is his territory. When I told Minato before he left for his meeting with the Raikage that I would go on ahead to try and find out what my ex-team mate was up to. I should have been more serious about it…. I thought I was being serious.'_

 _Now looking back I realize that all that time of playing cat and mouse with the Sound and his informants was getting to me. I needed to have been more patient in my search for information. When everyone started hounding me from one place to another. I let my guard down just enough to lose precious time. The bottom line though is that I may have let down Naruto and Kakashi big time. If what Sakiko told me is truth. Orochimaru will be attempting to murder my godson sometime today, maybe he has already succeeded.'_

 _Guilt floods into Jiraiya's heart and mind to the point to almost stop him dead in his tracks, but a stronger more persistent voice within. The voice of reason speaks up._

' _Damn it man don't give up now! There may still be a chance to save them. Don't give up!'_

He makes use of the natural speed and agility he has, until he gains a couple of miles out from Mink town where he gained information from the young woman, Sakiko. Once he is out the couple of miles he begins to use a small portion of his chakra to aid in speed. This will allow him to move swiftly but not so swiftly that his actions gains attention from ninja, especially sensory types seeking him. The more chakra he uses the more likely the Sound ninja will be able to detect him and give chase.

He runs for the border in a diagonal pattern. He goes diagonally to the right towards one of Konoha's hidden out posts but not near enough to give the outpost away. Once he gets within three miles of the outpost, Jiraiya figures it is safe to stop and launch into a teleportation jutsu. He can't make the jump in one shot. The strain on his chakra would be immense, so, he calculates that he will need to make four jumps to reach the very gates of the Leaf. It takes him over two hours to reach his destination for the first jump. He stops and looks around him.

' _Good. There is no one around and I can't sense anyone either. Now is the time to begin making the jumps.'_

Jiraiya breathes in deeply a few times, as he calms his mind to concentrate on making the hand signs to begin the jutsu. On the third inhale and then exhale of breath, Jiraiya begins the hand signs and in the next instant he is gone from the border of Rice Patties. He re-emerges within the Land of Fire in a meadow. Another calming breath and once again Jiraiya disappears from the scene. He continues like this until he makes the final jump.

The guard on the catwalk behind the gates are immediately alerted and look down just in time to see the white haired man standing there with a swirl of leaves around him. The Toad Sage's hands are still in the last position of the hand sign. Jiraiya is now looking up at them and is yelling a command even before the swirl of leaves has dissipated around him.

"OPEN THE GATES NOW!"

The guards seeing the angry determined look of the Sannin, are quick to call down to their brethren to open the gates.

The gates are pulled open as quickly as possible and Jiraiya wastes no time in getting through them. He nodded a quick acknowledgement to the two guards that were at their posts on the ground by the gates as he continued on.

AS soon as Jiraiya got into the heart of Konoha, he knew that running along the ground wasn't an option anymore. The village was as lively as it was large and there were scores of villagers everywhere. With Naruto and Kakashi firmly at the forefront of his mind, Jiraiya turns sharp left to avoid a collision with an elderly gentleman and runs straight up the side of the Yamanaka's flower shop and onto its roof. The run from there is swift and unobstructed. Before he knows it, Jiraiya is standing on the very roof top of Hokage tower. Walking over to the edge and down along its side, Jiraiya stops short and drops onto the smaller over hang just below the Hokage's office window.

Minato turns in his chair just as the Toad sage lands. Jiraiya makes his way over and begins to climb through the window. Minato begins to address him. Jiraiya is immediately aware of the even but cold tone in his former student's voice.

"I'm glad that you have returned, Jiraiya. It seems that we have trouble that may be brewing. The kind of trouble that will cause a man to lose control and destroy an entire country in search of revenge. If something isn't done to prevent the loss of his sons."

Jiraiya found himself smiling at the latter end of that statement. It never ceased to amaze him just how fast Minato claimed Kakashi as his. He then realizes too that Minato, somehow knows about Orochimaru and says aloud as he begins to climb in through the window.

"So, you already know about Orochimaru's plot?"

"I only had a theory but no real concrete evidence to support what Naruto saw in a vision."

Jiraiya pauses briefly in the window pane before continuing to come on into the office. Once inside he has to ask the obvious question.

"The wolf has come to him again?"

"Yes, he has and not only the wolf but the raven as well."

This makes a single white eye brow rise on Jiraiya. It is the only sign he gives of alarm to Minato. He moves quickly through the window and once inside. Minato gestures for him to take a seat in the overstuffed wingback chair directly to his right. As soon as the Sannin as made himself comfortable. Minato swiftly gets up and closes the blind. Jiraiya looks at him questioningly but doesn't say anything.

"I don't want anyone to see or hear our conversation." Minato offers as he prepares to use a silencing jutsu to keep any one nosey from hearing.

Once the jutsu is in place, Minato catches the expression of his former mentor and knows that he needs to give a better explanation for his current action.

"Lately, I have found some of the Uchiha have been snooping around trying to learn anything of where I have been and what I'm up to now. This is to ensure that they don't learn anything before the time if ever."

He seats himself back in his own chair and looking at Jiraiya again with those determined angry eyes.

"Now, Jiraiya, what have you learned from the Land of Rice Patties?"

"Orochimaru has apparently taken a strong dislike to you prowling around in his territory. I have learned from one of the women that work at a brothel in Minks town that Orochimaru has gone to the Land of Waves to lie in ambush when Team seven arrives. A person masquerading as a client will lead them straight to him and he will kill them all."

Minato's eyes hardened even more as he replies.

"Wakino isn't innocent after all."

"What?" Who's Wakino?"

"It doesn't matter for now. Later on I will explain everything to you but for now I need to send a rescue team."

"Minato, it could take days for the team to reach them. How do you plan to do it?"

"I have already sent Itachi on ahead of us with a new device. He is to plant teleportation devices every so many miles along the route that Team seven would have taken. I know, Kakashi. He won't deviate from the designated route to Hyacinth. We can follow Itachi through the teleportation posts to reach them. Hopefully before it is too late."

"Ah, I have heard that the R & D team have come up with a new way to get around. Though I have also heard that it has been in use only a number of five times sense it has been officially released."

"Yes, and now we can use them to give aid to Team seven."

"Minato, I want to be a part of the rescue. Orochimaru is involved and I and Tsunade are the only people in the world that can stop him."

"Good. I was hoping you would say that. Tsunade and Kushina are already waiting in the downstairs lobby. Come, let's get them and the others we will need to send."

"I only hope we can get there in time."

"We will because if we don't. I will kill Orochimaru myself that I promise you."

Meanwhile as the Hokage and the Toad sage go to prepare a team for a rescue mission. Many miles away back near the border of the Land of Waves, Kakashi, Itachi and Team seven continue to fight on.

 _A Desperate Struggle Ensues_

Kakashi and Itachi are both standing a good one hundred feet away from their final obstacle to getting back to Team seven. They have both seen Sasuke and Naruto take on Kabuto themselves while their female counterpart has killed the last two of the three man team Kabuto took with him. They are both anxious to help them. Kabuto is dangerous and especially against three Genin. However, the man across from them has other ideas.

"Well now boys, it's just you and me." Orochimaru says with a smirk.

He gestures around him for emphasis.

"I'll be honest and tell you that I really didn't think the two of you would wipe out over fifty men and women so quickly. They weren't of the same level as those Genin over there. No. They were much higher. I have to say that I'm disappointed." There is still the amused look, as if to say, he hadn't really counted on those people much.

However, when neither Anbu answers nor responds to him, Orochimaru's smirk drops off his face. Anger replaces the amused and condescending look as he begins to move. His speed is unbelievable as he rushes at Kakashi. He strikes with a swift jab that is blocked by well-placed arms crossed in front of Kakashi's face. The hit sends Kakashi backwards with both feet off the ground. He is stretched out flying along the ground head long. It only takes him a moment to recover. He swings his legs up and over while at the same time his hands come down towards the ground. When his legs complete the rotation, Kakashi's feet hit the ground at the same time his hands do. He is now sliding in a crouched position. He pushes his toes downward to dig in and slow his speed. His fingers do the same leaving drag marks as he continues to slow down. Once he is stopped, Kakashi is upright once more. He assess the situation before making his move.

Itachi was quick to dodge left when Orochimaru attacked. He knew that as soon as, Orochimaru connected with Kakashi, he would then immediately change course and come at him. Therefore he was ready. A well timed kick met Orochimaru knocking him back several feet. By now Kakashi had stopped his backward drive towards the woods and was standing upright. Wasting no time, Kakashi does hand signs for a special lightning attack that took the form of a white wolf running towards Orochimaru. Kakashi pumped more chakra into the form to give it the same speed that Orochimaru had shown him just moments ago.

Itachi sees that this is a diversion tactic to give him time to set up his attack. Orochimaru could not go on the offensive now and he cussed vehemently as he was forced to dodge and counter the wolf form. Itachi wasted no time either and prepared to attack with shuriken laced with his fire jutsu. The shuriken were air borne within seconds and were heading swiftly towards their target. By the time, Orochimaru fended off the wolf form by using a snake to take the hit of chakra and absorb it completely. The shuriken were practically in his face. He dodged back in an almost complete back bend. The flaming shuriken shot over his body in just mere inches from touching him. He is once again upright and is preparing for his next attack.

At this point, Orochimaru makes a clone of himself and goes on the offensive once more. Kakashi has in the meantime rejoined Itachi and they both prepare for the next strike.

 _On the other side of the field…._

Kabuto was watching the two male Genin preparing to light him up good against the tree. However Kabuto wasn't tied to the tree. He had used a substitution jutsu and is safely crouched in the branches of the tree next to the one his substitution is tied too. He can tell that they haven't detected him yet. This amuses him and he smirks at their mistake.

' _Genin_.' He thinks before turning his hardened eyes towards the little white haired female.

"Now let us begin." He says softly as, he launches himself out of the tree. Kabuto moves at the same time that, Sasuke is sending fire down the length of the wire towards the fake.

Takara had been watching her brothers preparing to burn the man with glasses; but something appeared off to her. She could sense that the man wasn't worried about what was about to happen to him.

' _Why isn't he worried or trying to figure a way out for himself? All I can sense is his desire to attack me. Wait. That man tied to the tree isn't him! It's a substitution which means that.-'_

Takara suddenly sees a flash of gray and a glint of light reflecting off of something that drops swiftly out of the tree next to where the fake is tied. The gray mass is coming her way. Her eyes widened as, Takara, realizes that this is the real deal and she makes a swift and sharp lunge to the right. The move wasn't quite fast enough, Kabuto still swung at her with his kunai and grazed her left shoulder.

Fortunately for her, it wasn't laced with poison. She winced from the cut, but kept her wits about her. Now that he was standing only a few feet away. The little konoichi could see just how tall this man really was. He didn't look as big when he was near Sasuke or even Naruto, but he towers over her. Worse still, he is physically stronger than her as well. Not to mention, he has much more experience in battle. If there was ever a time for a little girl to lose it. This would be that time, however, Takara can only thing of countering her new opponent or, if nothing else try and stall him until her brothers arrive.

Sasuke is the first to realize that they had been had, as he sees an old tree stump is wrapped and burning against the live tree. Anger floods him swiftly.

' _I should have known the bastard would use a substitution jutsu.'_

Naruto, on the other hand has caught on to the fight happening behind them. He hasn't noticed the burning log yet. He is angry with himself for getting so excited over getting the glasses man and failing to sense what was really happening. He is sensing the danger now, as much as seeing Takara struggling to keep the man at bay. He looks back at Sasuke, who is still staring at the tree. He feels sympathy for his friend.

' _Sasuke, I know how you feel. Believe me, I do. Your clan is known for not falling into such traps so easily. Even without the Sharigan they would have more likely caught on faster. Still, I fell for it too. You and I screwed up; but we can kick ourselves later. Right now is not the time.'_

This is what he thinks. What comes out his mouth is ….

"Forget about the damn log, Sasuke, we need to move!" Naruto shouts as he begins to turn and run.

Sasuke already felt stupid, but hearing Naruto say it out loud made it sound even worse.

' _Don't worry about it. We will as a team bring this guy down.'_

With this thought made he takes off running towards their team mate.

At this point, Kabuto is fixated on his target. Nothing will distract him not even the two twits that were running over to help their team mate. He throws two senbon each laced with poison at the young men. Both Sasuke and Naruto are quick to dodge away from the weapons and prepare to go on the offensive. Kabuto takes this chance to try and drive his right knee up and into Takara's gut. The girl brings her hands up to block and push off at the same time from the knee. As she leaves the ground in a back flip, Takara brings her feet up and slams them into Kabuto's chest pushing him backwards a few steps.

Sasuke launches a fireball at the man now that, Takara has moved out of the way. Kabuto is forced to move away from it. Naruto sees his chance and tries to use a roundhouse kick that misses by mere inches. Kabuto is quick to counter him by charging at him with a chakra infused jab to the gut. Naruto's eyes go wide as his mouth drops open. He is lifted off the ground from the hit and is sailing backwards with arms and legs out in front of him. He sails back a few feet before he drops towards the ground. Winded and in pain, Naruto finds difficulty getting up. Seeing this, Sasuke doesn't allow Kabuto the chance to finish off Naruto. He rushes at him as, Takara runs to Naruto's aid.

Kabuto prepares to deal with the young Uchiha. He expects the boy to charge at him and use either his weapons or another fire ball. Instead, Sasuke, leaps high into the air just before reaching Kabuto doing a forward somersault. He tucks in sharply for the spin that will propel him on over. Before he lands, Sasuke, does a twist in the air so that when he lands. He will be behind Kabuto facing his back. This forces Kabuto to use his substitution jutsu to escape having a kunai impaled into it.

Once again, Sasuke finds himself getting annoyed with the jutsu. He moves to stand directly in front of his friends. Kabuto is some thirty feet from Team seven and looking over at them with a contemplating expression.

' _This kid of the Uchiha must be Itachi's little brother that lord Orochimaru was talking about. Interesting. He isn't anything like his older brother. He still doesn't seem to possess the Sharigan. I guess I should feel sorry for the kid; but then again I'm here to take care of these brats and I will enjoy every minute of it.'_

A sneer appears on Kabuto's face.

' _I can hardly wait to hear the praise that lord Orochimaru will praise me with.'_

 _The Awakening of the Sharigan_

Naruto feels like he has been hit by a herd of bulls. He looks up from the ground. A position he was beginning to grow tired of finding himself in and sees Sasuke standing like a wall in front of him and Takara. He then looks over Takara. There is a nasty gash in her shoulder and seeing this angers him. He decides to try and stand up. He makes it up onto his feet under his own power but feeling a little shaky. He can't help but smirk at his condition as he thinks.

' _My body is shot. I don't have anything left to give. Oddball, has given me a lot of her chakra. So much so that she is afraid to even try to heal the wound she got from that bastard. She knows that she may still be needed to fight as well as heal others. Talk about being unselfish. She's done so much for me and I still can't go any further. I guess this is as far as I was meant to go.'_

He finds himself looking at the back of his best friend. Sasuke was standing so tall and ready to throw it all on the line to protect his team mates. Naruto couldn't help but feel such gratitude for having these two people as friends.

' _Sasuke, you're the first real friend that I was able to make. I can't tell you how much it has meant to me over the years. You and Takara are the best friends anyone could ask for and I promise you both that I will stand and fight to the end for both of you. You both mean this much to me.'_

Seeing that her brother wants to see the enemy, Takara moves aside for Naruto. Naruto moves so that he can stand off to the right. He wants to see the man that has caused them all to push so far and hard to stay alive. He stares over at the man in glasses and sees the smirk and condescending look on his face. The man has no right to look at them this way. The team he brought didn't even make it on their own in this battle. Their all dead and here's, Kakashi's team still alive and taking on the sensei of a fallen team. This makes him feel the need to speak up at the annoying guy with glasses.

"You stupid bastard." Naruto shouts and points at him. "You just made the dumbest mistake of your worthless life by hitting Takara."

"Oh, is that so?" Kabuto says amused. "I'd be careful who I called stupid. Seeing as how you two couldn't even tell the difference between the real me and the fake."

Naruto isn't impressed as he crosses his arms over his chest gingerly while speaking in a clear voice without the obvious pain he was in.

"Oh, please as if you would have been able to, if it had been the other way around. Most ninja get screwed into thinking that a substitution is the real deal. This is why the damn jutsu is still taught in every hidden village's academies, dumb ass." Naruto retorts boldly.

The smirk disappeared as Kabuto pushed his glasses back up to the top of the bridge of his nose. Using his middle finger to do so. This wasn't lost on Naruto, who was never one without a comeback either.

"Not in this or any other lifetime pal. Besides, I think you like playing with that snake man more than anything else."

This comment pushed Kabuto's buttons.

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BASTARD!"

Kabuto launched himself at Naruto with pure fury. Naruto watched him come at him.

' _Look at him._ ' He thought. ' _Here he comes and I've got nothing left to fight him with. Momma warned me about being all bark and no bite.'_ He chuckled to himself. He could see the man begin to bring forward his right hand fused with chakra to end his life.

Kabuto was furious and this fury fueled the attack he was now sending at the blonde. He was fast and he would have killed Naruto, in an instant had it not been for Takara's swifter thinking. She had sensed the aggression aimed at Naruto and swiftly made hand signs for a barrier. Kabuto's strike ended up hitting the chakra shield instead. The infuriated man had to once more retreat back as, Sasuke began spewing one fireball after another from his mouth.

This brings a pause in the action. The four stood now staring each other down from opposite sides of the field. Without warning, Kabuto creates a clone. Naruto tries to make a couple of clones but isn't able too. His chakra is starting to fail him. The battle has been a long one and despite his team mate's help by providing him chakra and healing. His body is being pushed beyond its limits. He has still not fully recovered from the battle with the thugs from Boar and this battle with an experienced ninja is wearing him down fast.

Sasuke glances over at the other battle and sees that his brother and Kakashi can't help them anytime soon. The mysterious snake man is giving them a tough fight. He turns back towards Kabuto and makes a decision.

' _I can't see us lasting much longer. We're in over our heads with this guy. I have to try to take him on and hope that Takara can back me up. I'll need her to heal me if I screw this up._ '

He looks over at Naruto and gives him a chance for a rest.

"Naruto, I want you to stay here. Don't try to get involved right now. Try to regain some strength. Takara and I will go from here."

Naruto knows Sasuke is right; but there is still a chance he can at least give a distraction that would give his team mates a chance. So, Naruto looks back at Sasuke and counters.

"Sasuke, are you nuts? You can't go it alone and even with Takara it will be nearly impossible. Let me at least back you guys from here. I can try to distract him so either of you can get a hit. It's true that I don't have any chakra left but I can still wield the few kunai I have left. All we need is one good shot at him."

"Yes, one good shot delivered in just the right place and four eyes won't be able to continue." Sasuke finishes for Naruto.

Takara is worn but still willingly to continue as she adds her two cents worth.

"Well whatever it is that you two decide I'm in on it. Please hurry though because I think Mr. Glasses is about to attack us again."

All three Genin are now looking back over at their enemy and sure enough Kabuto was preparing to move again. He had decided on what to do next after looking over to see how his master was doing. Seeing that Orochimaru was well in control at the moment, Kabuto had turned his attention back on Team seven.

' _This is it. I will finish them here and now. I will take out the leader of this little group of snot nosed brats first. Then I will deal with the medic and finally end the life of the Hokage's son.'_

Kabuto broke into a run. His clone doing the same but going in the opposite direction. They made several passes at the team as a whole. Each time they did Team seven moved in closer together. Sasuke and Takara trying to protect Naruto by each turning slightly sideways to counter if Kabuto hit from the side or head on. After the fifth pass darting near and then out and around them. The clone headed straight for Naruto while Kabuto made a move towards Sasuke. Takara was able to put up a shield around Naruto again. The clone's attack bounced off the shield causing it to lose the scalpel it was holding. The tool used as a weapon sailed back aimlessly towards the ground. The clone was hit with a direct hit by the last shuriken Takara had. The clone burst into a cloud of white smoke and vanished.

Sasuke saw the senbon, Kabuto threw coming at him and ducked and while in a crouched positon sent a relentless array of Phoenix flower fire balls at Kabuto. One of which grazed Kabuto's shoulder. He was forced back but as Kabuto went backwards, he threw more senbon at high rate of speed. The shield had disappeared around Naruto, who then launched himself once again in front of his friend. Takara tried to provide another barrier for Naruto but some of the senbon got through before it was complete. Three of the needles hit him and Naruto was down. Blood began to pool around him slowly and Takara was again trying to stop the bleeding and keep a barrier around them.

In that moment, she looked up at Sasuke who was looking down at them with wide worried eyes. Those eyes were met by Takara's fearful ones and in that moment something just 'clicked' in side of Sasuke. He knew in that moment what that something was even though he had never experienced it before now.

Kabuto was standing a good fifty feet away. He was panting from the effort, but he felt good.

' _The Hokage's son will die within minutes. I have hit at least two of his vitals. Good luck, medic with keeping him alive. As if I would even let you!'_

He produces another clone of himself and once again launches himself forward and proceeds to dash all around the team. He and his clone move in opposite directions faster and faster as they try to worry and scare Sasuke and Takara before Kabuto strikes.

Across from him, Sasuke allows his new eyes to adjust and begin to work for him.

'So, this the Sharigan….amazing! I'm beginning to see this man's movements much faster and clearer than before. I can feel my body preparing to spring into action in response. He is preparing to rush Takara…yes, this is what is about to happen. The clone will come at me while the real one will go after Takara. I will not allow him to kill Takara or Naruto.'

He keeps his eyes firmly fixed on Kabuto. No matter where he moves the Sharigan is showing Sasuke the man's every move. As he continues to track the villain before him his thoughts go to his best friend.

' _Naruto, you have saved my life once again. Twice you have willingly thrown yourself in harm's way for my sake. This time you went beyond just saving my life. You have made it even better with this Sharigan. I could never have obtained it without your help or Takara's for that matter. I will never forget this or what you did earlier either. I will begin to repay you by taking care of this bastard right now!'_

Kabuto made a turn and was heading back towards the team. He passes his clone as they crisscross over to each other's path. This time Kabuto is rushing once again towards Sasuke. As, he made his approach, he saw the Genin lift his head. This was when Kabuto found himself looking into the Sharigan eyes. Kabuto, had never witnessed up close the Sharigan, neither had he ever had to do battle with a Sharigan user before. Therefore, even though his mind was telling him to be cautious. His pride was telling him that the enemy before him was nothing but a mere child and a Genin at that. There was no way he would be intimidated by this brat and there was no way he would lose this fight.

Across the field the battle has stopped altogether as, all three men sense a change has happened across the field from them. Both Itachi and Kakashi are surprised and elated but Orochimaru is angered even further.

' _Damn it, Kabuto! What the hell are you doing over there?!'_

Itachi is beaming with pride as he looks on and thinks.

' _Well done little brother. Once again you have proven father wrong, in what he believes about you. I'm so proud of you.'_

Kakashi is also elated for Sasuke.

' _Good job, Sasuke. You have proven that you are of the Sharigan too. Your father will have less he can say bad about you now.'_

Unaware of the sudden audience that he has gained, Sasuke, prepares to make his move against Kabuto.

With the Sharigan telling him what is coming next, Sasuke prepares to make his move. A clone of his own is produced and as Kabuto's clone makes the switch across the path of Kabuto, who now is moving away from Sasuke and is now heading towards Takara. Sasuke's clone is there just in time to slam a well-timed chakra infused jab into the clone's face. The clone is once again dispersed and the clone of Sasuke disappears. The real Sasuke is now in front of his team mate protecting her from her real assassin. Kabuto's eyes registered shock in that moment.

'How?! How the hell did he move this fast to block me? It's impossible!'

Sasuke can't help but grin as the kunai he was holding began to move into Kabuto's left side. It kept going as it punctured a lung and caused blood to spew out of Kabuto's mouth and onto the side of his face and shoulder. In that instance the battle was over. Sasuke had won.

Across the field, Orochimaru is livid. Kabuto had failed him. Worse than this, Orochimaru could now sense the coming of the rescue team. Jiraiya had been able to make it back in time. Still, the snake man would not be denied.

'If I can't see the deaths of Team seven then I will at least take a consolation prize with me.'

Without warning Orochimaru takes off like a shot and Sasuke hears his brother's shout and turns to see what is coming only to have the strange snake man's teeth deep in the side of his neck. A scream leaves Sasuke even before the man has released him. Takara launches herself at Orochimaru with the last kunai she has hoping to impale the man, but Orochimaru is swifter than her. His body has now caught up with the rest of him and he brings a chakra infused hand down hard onto the girl's head. He swings her around and throws her several feet until she hits a cliff face. Her eyes go wide briefly before they close. She drops to the ground in a heap.

Orochimaru grabs Kabuto up just as Itachi and Kakashi arrive. He leaps back three times before the rescue team materializes at the scene. Jiraiya is in the lead and charges ahead to confront Orochimaru. Tsunade sees the downed team and rushes to them along with Shizune and Kushina. Jiraiya chases after Orochimaru along with Kakashi and others from the leaf. Orochimaru makes a leap onto the boulder that he had stood upon earlier in the fight. He looks down at the Leaf with disdain.

Jiraiya yells after him as he prepares hand signs.

"OROCHIMARU, THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Orochimaru looks at him and says.

"Jiraiya, you should know by now things between us are never over. I would like to stay and play some more with all of you but as you can see. Kabuto, isn't feeling very well right now. Another time perhaps?"

Chakra in the form of a wisp of fire appears and Orochimaru begins to seemingly burn away to nothing starting from his feet and going swiftly up towards his head. In seconds the man is gone.

 _Coming Home_

Kushina never witnesses Orochimaru's departure. As she begins to materialize from the teleportation device, she sees the most horrible sight. Her son lying prone on the ground. A blood spill was all around him and even though the spill didn't seem to be spreading any further, Kushina, was none the less overwhelmed with fear and sorrow. She runs to his side and gently picks him up supporting his head with her right hand and her left hand moves to support under his shoulders. She then lays his head and shoulders onto her lap.

"Naruto, baby, speak to me." She says softly and nearly in tears.

When there is no response to her plea, Kushina can't hold back those tears. She leans forward slightly while cradling her son gently. Grief making her completely oblivious to everything around her.

Tsunade, along with everyone else that has also arrived take a few seconds to take in the situation. They can see Jiraiya and the others seeing off Orochimaru. So, their eyes divert to look around the area and the first thing they all notice are a lot of bodies. Some of them so mangled that you could not identify them. Others were dismembered most likely from exploding paper bombs. The most gruesome sight being that of human remains hanging from what was left of a tree. Flesh hung like ornaments on Christmas tree.

Some of the team had to look away from it. There were already some carnivorous birds sitting on the few branches eating the flesh they found there. Everywhere the team looks they see all the signs of a truly horrific battle. Ground that is riddled with burn marks, blood spills, chunks of solid ground torn into chunks that lay scattered everywhere. They could also see much damage to some of the trees and boulders in the area. The whole thing has everyone just standing in a bit of a shock at the ferocity of what must have been a brutal struggle for survival. It is only when they hear the moaning of those still alive and on the ground does the medic team snap out of it and move to respond.

Tsunade is immediately all business as she gives commands.

"Shizune, I want you to head over to Sasuke. I and my team will head to Naruto."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Shizune takes off rushing over to Sasuke. Her team obediently follow behind her. As she goes, Tsunade looks at Kushina for a moment with a look of empathy. She could almost feel her younger friend's pain. Without dwelling on it any further, Tsunade heads over quickly. Her team form a circle around the trio as Tsunade kneels to the ground beside Kushina. She brings her hands together for a moment before they light up with her healing chakra.

' _I need to assess the damage. Looking at this blood spill, I know this will be bad. Naruto's organs must have been struck.'_

"Kushina, please, I need you to move back a little for me." She says softly to the grieved mother.

Kushina looks up at her with tears streaming down and gives a silent nod before complying. Tsunade wastes no time in beginning the examination. She begins by moving her hands over towards the top of Naruto's head and begins to move down. She moves slowly scanning just inches above Naruto's body from head to toe. A look of intense concentration is apparent on her face. Kushina watches her knowing there is nothing more that, she herself can do for her son. She has to rely on Tsunade's expertise. She gently strokes her son's hair out of his closed eyes and waits for the news.

While Kushina and Tsunade tend to Naruto, Itachi has long since run to his brother. As far as he was concerned, the battle with Orochimaru was over. Now the priority was Sasuke. When he arrives at his brother's side, Sasuke is lying in a fetal position. There is low groans coming from his brother now and then and Itachi can see the tremors taking place in Sasuke's body throughout. This sends its own pain straight to Itachi's heart. He gently places a hand onto his brother's forehead and finds it warm.

"Easy, Sasuke. I'm here. You're not alone little brother. Our village has sent help. You are going to be okay."

Sasuke, can hear his brother just barely; but he can't respond to him. The pain is unreal that he is feeling. Nothing in his whole life felt as bad as this wound on his neck. The wound seems to ripple the pain outward until it is pulsing through his whole body. The intense heat coming from it makes him wonder if he will die before he ever enters the village. Yet there is fight left in him as he remembers what Itachi had just said.

' _Itachi is here with me. He says help has come for us. I can't sense them at all, but I believe my brother.'_

This is the last thought that makes itself known in his mind as, the pain of the curse mark forces him into unconsciousness. His older brother watches has Sasuke drifts into a deep sleep. Itachi can see something else that disturbs him. An ugly mark is throbbing on his brother's neck. The mark is in the shape of three black tear drops or tomes. There is redness and saliva still oozing from the bite. The anger is instant and hot, as Itachi has seen this particular mark before.

"Damn you, Orochimaru! You couldn't have me, so you think to enslave my brother! I will find a way to free him from your filthy hands but, if my brother dies there will be no place on this earth you can hide. I will find you and kill you in a slow and painful death. This I promise you."

The words come out as if, in a low burn of his rage. As the second medic team led by Shizune arrives, she can see the killer intent on Itachi's face. She knows that even though she has missed what he had said. It didn't take a brilliant person to know what was most likely on his mind. She chooses to ignore it and looks at Sasuke; but one look at the wound on his neck and she knows that she and her team will need help themselves. Shizune looks back up at Itachi as she speaks.

"Itachi, I can heal the wounds your little brother has sustained; but I can't do a thing about Orochimaru's curse mark. We will need Jiraiya's help for this."

She can't help but feel relief when Itachi looks at her with pleading eyes rather than the bloodlust expression he was just showing a moment ago. Itachi speaks in still a low voice but without the rage. Instead, he sounded distraught to her and that was in some ways worse.

"Do whatever you need to do, Shizune but save my brother's life. Please."

"I will do everything I can."

Shizune then looks over towards the first group that made the jump through the teleportation device. She sees some of the guard working to apprehend an old man who was trying to hide from them. Others were talking as they walked around surveying the battle field. Then her eyes find who she was looking for. Jiraiya was still standing in front of the large boulder where Orochimaru had been. Catching sight of him, Shizune calls his name. The urgency in her voice forces Jiraiya to snap out of his own daze and he comes rushing over to her.

"Jiraiya, Sasuke, has been bitten with the curse mark."

There is no visual response to what she has just told him. He gives no verbal response at first either. Instead, he moves closer and begins to kneel. Itachi is looking up at him while he moves aside to give Jiraiya room to see for himself the mark. Once he lowers himself to be near the injured boy, the Toad sage reaches out and lightly touches Sasuke's shoulder. The boy flinches violently making Jiraiya pull his hand back quickly as if burnt.

"Damn it. The mark is in full swing already." Jiraiya says angrily. "Neither of us can do anything for the boy right now other than make him as comfortable as possible."

Itachi looks at him shocked as he asks.

"What do you mean?"

Jiraiya leans back on his hunches resting both of his hands on his thighs. His eyes remain focused on the curse mark that throbbed angrily on Sasuke's neck instead of looking at Itachi.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but right now there is nothing more we can do. Sasuke, is in the fight of his life right now and.-"

"Which is all the more reason we need to do something to help him!" Itachi interjects frustrated.

Jiraiya turns slightly to look for the first time, Itachi in the eye as he speaks. His expression is one of no nonsense but it is also one of compassion.

"Believe me, Itachi, there is nothing more I'd rather do right now then to undo the unsealing of this jutsu, but I can't do it now."

Itachi is beginning to feel upset but looking into the Sannin's eyes he can see that Jiraiya is sincere.

' _So….this is the way it is then. I'm so sorry, Sasuke.'_

Jiraiya can tell that the usually stoic looking Uchiha is starting to let his feelings show. He can sympathize with the young warrior; but he has to make Itachi understand the truth. He places a hand on Itachi's shoulder and this effectively keeps Itachi from starting to say what is on his mind. Instead, he gives Jiraiya his full attention.

"You have to understand, Itachi." Jiraiya begins soberly. "Sasuke's body is fighting a jutsu and a foreign chakra all at once. If I or the medical team starts placing our own chakra's and jutsu inside as well. It will be too much for Sasuke to handle. As miserable as this is going to sound, we have no choice but to wait the twenty-four hours until, the jutsu has run its course. If Sasuke is able to survive, I can then go in and safely remove the curse mark and its effects. Shizune and her team will be able to also go in later and heal the other injuries that he has received."

Itachi looks at his brother feeling defeated. He knows that what the man is saying is right, but it is still so hard to hear. It still felt to him that they were letting Sasuke down. Something that he will never be able to forgive himself should Sasuke be unable to make it. Itachi lets out a deep sigh as he resigns himself to the facts.

' _I have to just wait and hope that my little brother makes it. I have never left Sasuke to fend for himself when something was this bad. All those times father abused him. I was there to put a stop to it, or if I wasn't mother was. Now there is nothing I can do. Nothing.'_ His head bows as his eyes close.

' _Please, Sasuke, you must defeat this enemy inside you. You can do it. I believe in you little brother.'_

Itachi's silence causes Jiraiya's hand to return to his shoulder once more.

"Believe in him, Itachi. Sasuke is stronger than we all know. He will pull through and you and I will be there when he does to put an end to that bastard's jutsu. I promise you."

Itachi looks up and gives Jiraiya a small smile.

"Thanks."

Unknown to either of the men that kneeled before Sasuke was that, Kakashi had sauntered up behind them at some point. He had been listening in to the conversation that had taken place. A frown so deep had managed to make the smooth appearance of his mask contort a bit to show just how unhappy he was right now. Kakashi wanted to say something but he really couldn't think of anything at that moment. He looks up briefly and can see Tsunade was still examining Naruto and that's when it hits him.

' _Naruto is here and so is Sasuke._ _Damn it. Where is Takara?!'_

This makes him turn abruptly around to search for her. Scanning the area around them quickly, Kakashi finds the little girl. Several feet away lying in crumpled heap was his little konoichi. He didn't even register how fast he moved to be at her side. Placing two fingers to her right side of her neck, Kakashi checks to see if she has a pulse. It is there but barely. Panic starts to set in but on the surface, he remains calm and turns to call for help.

"MEDIC!"

The urgent sound of his voice makes Shizune and several other medics look up and over in the direction of his voice. Seeing Kakashi kneeling before another of the team, Shizune points to one of her own team and the young man is up and running to him and the little girl. He arrives and quickly assesses the situation by doing the same scanning technique that Tsunade has done.

"She has a broken collar bone, a concussion, and is on the verge of chakra depletion." He says in a matter- of- fact tone. "I will begin to mend the collar bone and concussion, but it will take time and rest to regain her chakra supply."

Kakashi nods in understanding.

"I understand. Do the best you can."

"Yes, sir at once."

As the medic begins to work on stabilizing Takara, Kakashi looks back over at Naruto and sees Tsunade is now moved beyond the scan.

' _Will at least she now knows what's wrong with him.'_ He miserably thinks.

Unaware of the audience from across the field, Tsunade is in full work mode. Her team gathers around her and Naruto and begin to use their chakra to, in a sense provide him with a chakra infusion. With his own supply dangerously low each member of the team is giving him a small amount of their own. This will help in making the jump through the teleportation device home as well as, giving Naruto a much needed boost to be able to survive surgery once it begins. They wait for Tsunade to tell them what needs to be done next.

Tsunade, however is getting ready to tell Kushina what they need to do before they begin. She lets the chakra in her hands cease and she leans back onto the heels of her feet as she begins to explain what she's learned.

"Kushina, I'm finished with the examination. I have to admit that the medic of Team seven did a fantastic job. By using her special cell chakra, Takara was able to effectively heal enough damage as soon as it occurred. Thus making it so that the injuries that should have been fatal ended up being neutralized. Takara was then able to have the cells repair the damage that was no longer fatal. The heart was completely healed however she wasn't able to continue with the lungs."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that Takara must have begun to run low on chakra herself at the time she began the special cell infusion. There just wasn't enough chakra left for to give to Naruto without killing herself. Maybe, she has given too much already and was beginning to die. Her body's natural defense would have been to shut down the special jutsu immediately and try to save itself."

Tsunade says this as she looks over at Kakashi kneeling next to the medic working on her. Kushina found herself also looking over at the little girl. The tears were starting again just after Kushina had willed herself to stop. Tsunade continues to explain.

"She was able to keep him going until we arrived, that is the good news. The bad news is, I might still not be able to save him."

"Two of his vitals have been hit and as I have said earlier, his team mate's chakra was able to repair the heart but wasn't completed in repairing his kidney. There is massive blood loss. I also have found a tear near his spleen and liver. Those wounds must have come from senbon from the looks of it. On top of all of this, he shows signs that he had been injured earlier. Probably in another fight before Orochimaru came. Which means that he wasn't fully recovered when he found himself fighting Orochimaru. This last reason is why I'm having trouble now. Naruto's body is struggling even with Takara's help even with mine now. I estimate two hours before Naruto's heart and other organs give out."

Kushina tries the tears. Her mind is made up as she speaks her voice remains firm and not broken.

"Tsunade, I can help."

"If you are suggesting what I think you're suggesting. Then the answer is no. I don't want you trying to give your son part of the Ninetails chakra. It could go very badly for both of you. We could lose you both."

"You said it yourself, Tsunade. Naruto is in danger. His body can't heal fast enough to keep ahead and overcome what damage is left. I can withstand the chakra transfer. I will give him one half of the Ninetails chakra. As you know, the Ninetails can be split into two forms. In time, the one left with me will replenish itself by feeding on some of my own. Don't worry. He won't take more than needed. He wants to live just as every other living thing does. He won't kill me because he knows that he will end up killing himself in the process."

"Kushina, I don't know about this."

"It will be okay. Naruto and I will be fine. You will see."

"You are used to having the Ninetails inside of you. Naruto, on the other hand, as never had to deal with such a thing. What if he can't handle the pressure that will come from the village once they know that he does have the Ninetail's chakra for real? What if he can't control his anger over something and the Biju takes the opportunity to take over Naruto."

"I will teach Naruto how to deal with Kurama, as for the villagers, Naruto is already accustomed to their rude and ignorant behavior."

"It will be on a whole other level, Kushina and don't think they won't find out. Some of the ninja that hate the Ninetails will sense the beast's chakra inside the boy. They will let everyone know about it. Even if Minato were to make a decree that no one was to speak of it. It wouldn't stop it. They would only whisper it among themselves and persecute the boy anyway."

"Tsunade, we have no choice here. Naruto will die long before we ever get him back to the village to hospital. He mostly likely won't even survive the jump through the teleportation devices to get there. This is the only way left for him. I won't let him die when I know that there is something I can do. Either help me, or get out of my way."

"Okay, okay don't be angry. I was just trying to think of another possibility than this. I know it will be hard on Naruto but you are right. There really isn't any other option. So I guess we better get started than."

"Right."

The two women prepare for what each will have to do during the transfer. Kushina will tap into Kurama's chakra and prepare to send it to her son. She places both hands on the boy's chest and closes her eyes. Tsunade sits across from her friend. She is keeping a close eye on both Kushina and Naruto for any signs of a problem. When she sees Kushina's body begin to glow a red aura all around herself and the long red locks of her head beginning to spread out away from her shoulders and into the air, Tsunade knows that it has begun.

This instantly gets the attention of everyone else. Jiraiya walks over and kneels once again but this time beside Tsunade. He doesn't say a word because he doesn't want to break the concentration of either woman. His thoughts keep him busy with speculation.

' _I wonder how Minato is going to take this when he learns that his son is now a Jinchurriki. I can understand why Kushina is doing this. I can't say that I would have done anything different. I felt the boy's life force struggling as soon as we had arrived. However that said, the villagers are going to be nastier than ever. Minato, will probably decree that no can speak of this; but it won't stop the villagers and even some of our ninja from acting out against the poor kid. I guess I better stay in the village for a while and make sure that they all understand to leave the boy alone.'_

Jiraiya sighs mentally. Looking again at the child, Jiraiya can see already improvement in Naruto's body. The wounds were closing up and the bruising was disappearing. He can only shake his head at the fast recovery power of the Ninetails.

As the women work and everyone else is either keeping an eye out for any possibility that Orochimaru may return for a round two, Itachi cradles his brother in his arms and waits. He can see that Naruto was about to have a life altering procedure done to him and he felt bad.

'I have let these kids down. I couldn't outrun Orochimaru back to them and now all three are in trouble. If only I had been able to sense faster what he was about to do. Sasuke, Naruto and Takara, I'm so sorry.'

He brings his little brother up tighter against his chest as the transfer began. He and everyone else except for the young medic working on Takara watched as Naruto's body began taking in the chakra of the Ninetailed fox. Everyone around them were both concerned and sadden. Kushina didn't see nor cared what anyone was thinking at that moment.

' _Naruto, I know that you will pull through and be the strongest of us all. The Ninetails will not over take you either. I will do everything in my power to see that you aren't consumed. Otherwise, all of this I'm doing now will have been in vain.'_

The transfer of chakra continued to make rapid changes in Naruto's body. The healing power of the fox was now healing him and his breathing was becoming more normal rather shallow. Before long the transfer was complete and when it was, Jiraiya was ready to seal the Ninetails permeant inside the boy. Pushing the sleeve of his shirt up his forearm, Jiraiya brought the right arm up and at each fingertip was a small blue flame like form of chakra and with this he brought it down and onto Naruto's stomach. In seconds the chakra made a black swirl appear on there. Jiraiya followed this up with a tetra gram symbol in the center of it. When he was done he leaned back onto the heels of his feet.

"There it is done. Naruto is now the host of the Ninetails like his mother."

"Thanks, Jiraiya. We need this seal to help Naruto with controlling the Ninetails."

"Yes, I just hope that he can accept his new fate in life."

"He will, Naruto is stronger than any of us. You'll see."

Kakashi had stayed to see the medic begin to work on Takara, but since he could do nothing to help the medic, Kakashi stayed a little while and then decided to check on Naruto and Sasuke. Now that Naruto had received the Ninetails and was beginning to stabilize on his own and there was no change in Sasuke, Kakashi started back to his little konoichi.

' _This has been hell practically from the beginning of this mission. Wakino has some explaining to do for the Hokage, as for myself, I really don't care to hear it. I see the results of this mission and if I walk over to where the guards are holding the bastard in cuffs. There's no telling what I will do to him. I never thought I would ever use the word hate. It is such a strong word with such darkness attached to it, but I can't think of another word that fits the way I feel about that scum right now.'_

Arriving now back at Takara's side, he sees the medic look up at him.

"Kakashi, I've done all that I can. We need to get this young lady back to Konoha immediately. She needs rest and an IV solution to help with the chakra problem."

"I hear you. Tsunade and the others should be about ready to go as well. I'll carry her."

The medic nods in agreement and begins to rise from his knees. As he does so, Kakashi lowers himself to a kneeling positon and gently scoops up his student. Once he is upright again both men walk back over to the first team. They can see that Itachi has already picked up Sasuke and was starting to walk towards the teleportation post. Tsunade was packing up some of her gear that she had brought while Kushina was lifting Naruto into her arms. She too started walking towards the post. Kakashi thanked the medic before walking faster to catch up with Itachi and Kushina so that they could all make the jump together.

They all soon arrive at the post and without any words they make the jump first through the device and heading for home. Behind them the medic teams rushed to get ready to leave next as their work wasn't yet finished. They will need to assist both Tsunade and Shizune when they get back. Jiraiya stayed behind to go with the last group. The Anbu and regular units that came to assist against Orochimaru. Though they weren't able to capture the snake man. They were able to get his accomplice.

Wakino, had hidden during the whole affair. It was the sensitive nose of a member of the Inuzuka clan that found the coward hiding behind a clump of overgrown vegetation that stood just before you got to the woods to the left side of the field. Wakino aka Kanata was trembling and begging for his life the moment he had been discovered. He was too afraid to rush out and seek escape with Orochimaru. The man would've more likely killed him the moment he saw him. On the other hand, Kanata knew that the Leaf would most likely do him no better deal. Still, he was a salesman at heart. He would have to try otherwise, the alternative wasn't very appealing.

The guard ignored his sales pitch and restrained him immediately. It wasn't their place to pass judgement; that would be the Hokage's job. They brought the prisoner over once the children and the medics had left the area. Jiraiya was ready to look at the man that caused so much pain to his godson. He could do this only because he knew that he couldn't not take vengeance on the man himself. There will be a time for that soon enough but for now they all needed to get out of the area before Orochimaru decides to send some more of his men to clean up the area.

They all head over to the device that will guide them home. Jiraiya places a hand on the device's top and feeds some chakra into it. The post lights up and soon the light engulfs everyone standing around it. In a flash the team is gone and five seconds after they have left the area. The teleportation device explodes as commanded through Jiraiya's chakra. Nothing is left behind except the charred remains of Orochimaru's army and the young genin team that fought Team seven.

 _An Unforgivable Act_

 _August 18_ _th_ _at Konoha Hospital_

" _Where am I? Wait….someone is holding my hand. What's going on?'_

Lying in a bed at Konoha hospital, Sasuke is slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He is groggy yet and his eyes aren't open. He can feel the presence of someone close; as that person is holding his hand. Sasuke is also aware that there are more than one person nearby. Wherever he is, Sasuke perceives that he isn't alone. He tries to focus his senses to better aid him in figuring out where he is and who is with him. As if to help him, a male voice begins speaking to him.

"Sasuke, can you hear me? Sasuke?"

Another male voice answers the first person. Sasuke now knows that the first person who spoke is the one that is holding his hand.

"Give him a few more minutes. He will be a bit slow to come around. It's been a hellish two days for him."

Sasuke tries to comprehend the voices and determine who is who.

' _Who is that? Itachi? Yes, it is Itachi, but who is the other one?'_ Sasuke tries to listen with more focus but it is hard due to his grogginess.

A new voice is heard and this one is female. Both this new voice and the one that belongs to the person holding his hand are familiar to him.

"When will you do the sealing of his curse mark?"

Now Sasuke is sure of who is speaking. He is also sure that it is his brother who is holding his hand.

' _Mother? Yes, it is mother.'_ Sasuke confirms to himself. ' _Then it must be Itachi who is holding my hand right now._

"I will do it as soon as he is completely awake."

Now the other person is recognized by Sasuke and it makes him become concerned.

' _That other voice I remember it now. It is the Sannin Jiraiya. What is he and mother talking about? Curse mark?' I wonder where Naruto and Takara are now. Come to think of it, where the hell am I?'_

Sasuke breathes in and is immediately assaulted by the smell of cleaning products in particular, bleach. His skin is feeling a slight breeze that is particularly cold and unnatural in the air. Lastly, Sasuke can vaguely hear someone calling for someone else over what must be an intercom. This is enough for Sasuke to realize where he is.

' _I'm in a hospital? Great. If I'm here than that means that Naruto is too and maybe even Takara!'_

Sasuke forces his eyes open and the sudden opening of them makes the others in the room gasp. He sees several people. Naruto's parents are here with him so is Itachi and his mother. Lady Tsunade and her trusty aid, Shizune and Jiraiya are all present.

His mother is quick to rush to his side and clasp his left hand.

"Sasuke, honey, you're awake! I'm so relieved."

Sasuke can see as well as hear her relief. Itachi also speaks and Sasuke turns to look back at him.

"How are you feeling little brother?"

"I feel like I've been run over by a stampede of bulls. Where is Naruto and Takara? Are they-?"

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say the last part of his sentence. There was no need though as, Tsunade knew and answered him.

"Naruto, is doing well and is currently sleeping. On the other hand, it is still a bit touch and go with Takara, but I can see her making a full recovery as well."

Sasuke didn't miss Tsunade's attempt to rush over her statement to add the recovery part. As he looked around the room, Sasuke could see that everyone in the room seemed sad and trying not to show it. Their smiles were off and Sasuke knew then that they weren't telling him something. He was preparing to ask them what was wrong with her when his mother hurried to speak.

"We have gotten a wonderful surprise from you, honey. We couldn't be happier."

"Why is that?"

"Because there were times when you didn't look like you were going to make it." His brother interjected. "You were in so much pain and there was nothing that anyone could do, but stay here and wait it out with you. To be honest, Sasuke. It was something that I personally never want to see you go through again."

Everyone in the room gave their verbal concurrences. Sasuke felt bad hearing this especially since he could see the many tired pairs of eyes looking back at him. They must have spent so much time in this room without sleep or a proper meal. Itachi looked the most worn of them all. This touched him deeply but not being one to show it. Sasuke opted instead to ask the next logical question.

"How many days have I been out?"

"It has been two days since we brought you back home." Tsunade answered.

Sasuke turns in the direction of her voice and sees that, she is currently walking over to his left bedside and Mikoto is quick to move to give her space. Tsunade thanks Mikoto before she moves the chair back a little so, that she can stand next to her charge and places a palm on his forehead. Her hand is warm to the touch.

"The fever is gone as well." She reports as her hands move to be just a few inches from the surface of Sasuke's skin. Then she sends chakra into her hands and begins an exam. She goes from top to bottom scanning over not only his vitals, but over his recovery rate from his wounds and his chakra network as well. Sasuke suddenly feels self-conscience with so many pairs of eyes watching him. It is then that he realizes that Kakashi and his father isn't with them. He decides to ask about Kakashi and then Naruto.

"I see that Kakashi isn't here. Where is he? Also, you said that Naruto is sleeping?"

Minato answers for the absent Kakashi.

"Unfortunately, the hospital staff would not put Takara in the same room as you. Kakashi was here earlier today to visit, but now he has gone to sit with Takara for a while. He'll be glad to hear that you are awake now. He's been very worried over you three. Just like the rest of us really."

This feels Sasuke with gratitude.

' _So, Kakashi has been here. I'm glad. I knew father wouldn't show; but I was hoping that Kakashi would be here. Thanks, Kakashi.'_

Kushina gives Sasuke a moment to digest the information he has just been given before answering the other question that Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke, things went well and our little boy is recuperating nicely. You should be hearing from him soon." Kushina says with a smile.

When she gets an odd look from Sasuke, she points over to his left and Sasuke obediently turns his head and sees Naruto is in the bed next to his. A good three feet from him lies his best friend. Naruto is definitely asleep. He is lying on his side facing Sasuke with both arms wrapped around his second pillow and drooling. Sasuke can't help but smile at him.

' _You pulled through after all. This is so much better than when I last saw you, Naruto. Lying face down in a pile of your own blood.'_ A slight shiver runs through Sasuke at the memory. He quickly dismisses it and looks back over at Naruto's parents.

The Fourth Hokage stands next to Kushina and smiles as well, but his smile seems a little sad to Sasuke and he doesn't know why. He decides not to ask for the time being. He isn't really sure that he would hear the truth anyway. Looking back over to his own family, Sasuke sees that his mother is now standing by his brother watching him with adoring eyes. Both of her hands are clasped together against her chest and Itachi looks both relieved and happy. The painful realization of his father's absence fills Sasuke's heart with sorrow. This absence spoke volumes of not only what his father thought of him; but what Sasuke thought of his father as well.

' _I'm not surprised that you aren't here, father. I bet you are in a pissed mood right now wherever you are. This is okay though because I really don't care anymore either. Go on and brag about what you think you have. I know that one day Itachi is going to stand up and tell you to fuck off and then what will you do?'_

Sasuke isn't the only one thinking of a member of his family right now.

Fugaku was several blocks away at the police headquarters. From the time he learned that Sasuke had been returned alive, Fugaku's mind has been agitated. He said nothing good or bad when at home. He has spent most of his time at headquarters. He did so just because he didn't want his family to see the occasional meltdowns. He would experience whenever he learned something new about the mission. He didn't want to let either his wife or his son to know what he was thinking or feeling. It was none of their business anyway. However, if the truth be known, Fugaku was livid that things had turned out this way in the end.

What made things worse to him was to learn of what had happened in the battle with the S-classed criminal, Orochimaru. The glaring truth was that, Sasuke had managed to get himself owned. It never entered Fugaku's mind, that Sasuke is a Genin. While Orochimaru is higher rank than even a Jounin and an S-ranked criminal to boot. Most Jounin ranked ninja would and do have trouble with Orochimaru. None of them have been able to apprehend the snake much less, succeed in staying alive when they do encounter him; but none of this mattered to Fugaku. His clan was an elite within Konoha and Sasuke has shamed them before the entire village.

Which is why, Fugaku couldn't believe it when he was first told of Sasuke's failure. Surely not even Sasuke would be so careless. Thus he made it his business to show up after visiting hours. He didn't bother to go in as he didn't want anyone to say that he had been there. Instead, Fugaku went off the sidewalk that led to the front door and went around the back of the building. It was dark out and few people where coming or going from the place. So, he wasn't worried about being spotted. Once there he climbed up the side of the building using chakra in his feet.

He was familiar with the lay-out of the building and knew exactly which room Sasuke was in. He also knew that Itachi would be there. Itachi had been given special permission to come and go from Sasuke's room as he pleased. Therefore Fugaku was choosing this time because he had learned from his men at headquarters that Itachi always headed down to the dining hall at this time. There his mother would come with his supper. They never took long and returned to Sasuke's room soon enough. So, timing was everything in this endeavor. Fugaku is swift to find Sasuke's room and sure enough, Itachi isn't there.

Looking into the window, Fugaku sees the child and his anger grows. There it is, the curse mark. It is throbbing in a scarlet color while Sasuke is thrashing about in pain. This scene did not make feelings of sympathy nor compassion to appear in his father's heart. This was an insult far greater than any other that Fugaku could endure. He glares through the window at the suffering child, as poisonous thoughts fill his mind.

'They told me, but I just couldn't believe it. The _little bastard has gone and gotten a mark from Orochimaru. The curse mark no less. He has single handedly brought shame to myself and my clan. The Uchiha is an elite clan within Konoha. We have never been treated to such a thing as this. Hell, Itachi faced off against Orochimaru and look at my boy. He is perfectly fine with no damage whatsoever from the ordeal. This piece of shit has gotten owned'._

Unaware of his father's presence, Sasuke calls out for the one person that he cares for most. The one that always protects him. Itachi. This makes Fugaku cuss out loud before going back to his internal monologue.

' _I denounce you this day, Sasuke. My only hope for you now is that you die sometime during this night. I would come in and finish the job myself, but I can't have Itachi walk in on us. I would no doubt be then involved in a fight to the death with my own son. You're so damn lucky, Sasuke, otherwise I would make you just a bad memory.'_

He sees and hears Sasuke cry out in pain. Sweat is pouring from every pore of his body. He is soaked from sweat and still tossing about on the bed. The sounds and thrashing brings Itachi and his mother rushing into the room. Itachi is quick to sit next to his brother. He grabs hold of the boy's hand.

"Easy, Sasuke I'm hear and so is mother. We will stay with you for as long as you need us too."

Mikoto makes her way to the bathroom and soon comes back with a cold damp cloth. She hands it to Itachi, who thanks her and places it gently onto his little brother's forehead. Mikoto makes her way over to the other side of the bed and sits taking Sasuke's other hand.

Fugaku's eyes hardened at the sight of all of this. He leans a little closer to the glass being careful not to make a sound. Both his son and his wife are oblivious to him at the moment. Being completely absorbed in the suffering of Sasuke. Fugaku's mind spews dangerous thoughts.

' _No one from my clan has ever been attacked in such manner. This insult will not go unpunished. The boy must own up for delivering to our clan this humiliation. I will personally see to it.'_

The next day Fugaku goes to headquarters earlier than normal. He didn't want to run into anyone that might ask how Sasuke was doing. He hated that people from every clan and even civilians were walking up and offering condolences and well wishes. These people by far were the worst. He had to pretend that he cared in front of them. It didn't matter that members of his underground organization whether they be clansmen or supporters outside the clan, paid him their own regrets and support to him at this time. No. None of these things mattered to Fugaku.

Arriving at his office he sits turning his chair so, that he can glare out the large office window. The window is centered in the back wall of his office. A beautiful view of a garden with a large pond is situated across the street but, Fugaku's eyes are seeing something far beyond the beauty of the park. His thoughts go dark as he ponders the events that he witnessed.

' _I can't believe how much Itachi cares for that piece of garbage. If he has one fault that would be it. Sitting there holding the fool's hand and talking to him as if he mattered. Tsk, I never seen such a shameful display given.'_

Fugaku watches as a large white crane takes flight seemingly as if made uncomfortable by the police captain's miserable thoughts. This doesn't deter Fugaku at all. He continues to ramble.

' _Then there is my wife doting on the fool and staying up all night with him and then comes home and tells me that she doesn't have time for me. Well, I have needs too, but Sasuke is more important than I. That little bastard has completely screwed up my family.'_

This time a bunch of the birds take flight and leave the park disserted. Fugaku turns his chair back around facing the door. His arms pull up onto the chair's arm rests and with elbows touching them. He brings his hand up folded together towards his face. Both index fingers are touching against his lips.

' _I had hoped that he would have died; but Yashiro has told me that he as pulled through the night and will make a complete recovery. Of course he will. Those Namikaze people showed up after I left. I can only image how much sickening the room got.'_

He sits a while longer stewing in his anger letting it simmer to perfection. When he can stand it no longer, Fugaku gets up and goes out of the office. It is time for some rigorous training exercise to give his body the outlet it needs right now. No one speaks to him as he leaves police headquarters. They can't see it; but the anger is there. Fugaku, is a master at hiding his true emotions. The only one that can do so better is, Itachi. Those that know Fugaku well, however know that he is pissed right now and is looking to vent his frustration and anger in the training grounds. Others who aren't as knowing believe that the man just needs to time alone so that he may lament for his son.

A full week passes and Sasuke is now healed well enough that after having examined him, Tsunade gives Jiraiya the all clear to proceed to remove the curse mark. Itachi, Kakashi, Mikoto, and Naruto and his parents are also gathered around Sasuke's bed. Naruto has been out of the hospital for three days now, as he was released early in the morning. Now he waits with anxiousness and hopefulness that his friend will be freed soon.

' _I know that pervy sage knows what he is doing. I know that Sasuke will be fine when he's done removing the mark, but I can't help but feel anxious anyway. Takara is still not awake even after being in here for a week. I feel like Sasuke getting the curse mark and Takara getting so badly hurt is my fault. It's stupid but this is how I feel.'_

He feels a hand press gently down onto his right shoulder and looks up to see that his mother is smiling at him. He returns it weakly despite wanting not to show her his concern. Kushina seems to understand how he is feeling and leans down a little to whisper in his ear.

"It will be okay, Naruto, you'll see. Sasuke will be just fine and Takara will soon show us those beautiful odd colored eyes of hers once more. Take courage, my son."

Naruto can only nod in agreement with her as, words won't come forth at the moment. A lump is in his throat making it impossible to speak. He looks away to his father for reassurance; but Minato is staring down at his feet. The look is one of contemplation and though his chakra isn't one hundred percent yet, Naruto can tell the man is upset. What Naruto can't discern is whether or not it is over him. After all, it has only been yesterday afternoon that both his parents sat him down and told him that he was now a Jinchurriki like his mother. Naruto couldn't help but feel shocked and a bit scared. Ever since that afternoon, he has worried that maybe his father regrets what has been done to save Naruto's life. The thought that his father would end up despising him like Sasuke's father does him would be more than Naruto could bare. He decides to turn and look back over at his pervy godfather and stop thinking about it.

On the other hand, Jiraiya has been busy marking a pattern around the curse mark. His mind is completely focused on his task. When he has finished with the pattern he turns to address everyone in the room.

"Alright, everyone, I need complete silence from all of you. This takes some serious concentration to make this work."

"We understand, lord Jiraiya just please get rid of that thing on my son's neck. Please." Mikoto says almost in tears.

Itachi wraps an arm around her and then looks at his brother and gives him a nod. Sasuke nods back to him and everyone quiets down as, the Sannin brings both hands together and closes his eyes. Almost immediately Jiraiya's hands start to glow with chakra. As Sasuke and everyone else watches Jiraiya work, Minato is still lost in his own thoughts. There is anger growing within the man; but it isn't directed at anyone in the room. This anger is for a certain person that should have been here and is not.

' _He is up to something. The bastard hasn't been here not once in over the week that Sasuke has been in here. I understand that he wouldn't want to be here when either I or Kushina were present. Still, I thought for the sake of his image, Fugaku would have come sometime. When I asked the medical staff as well as Tsunade whether or not he came to see Sasuke they all said that he hasn't. When I talk to Itachi and his mother they both say that Fugaku doesn't leave the Police station much and when home he says nothing good or bad of Sasuke.'_

Minato pauses and looks up briefly. When he hears Sasuke gasp softly as the chakra from Jiraiya touches the curse mark. Seeing that the boy has calmed down again. Minato continues on in his thoughts.

' _This is the only conclusion that I can come too knowing the man. When Sasuke is released from this hospital, Fugaku will be waiting for him. The man has had over a week to stew over Sasuke's return. I know that Fugaku hates the boy. I never knew this hatred would go so far as to want to kill Sasuke. I will follow and wait in hiding to see what happens when Fugaku comes home. If he as so much as, raises his voice in anger at Sasuke, I will storm in and put a stop to it. Sasuke will come and live with me and my family from then on.'_

He is snapped out of his deep contemplation by the sound of cheering. Minato looks up to see that Sasuke's mark is gone. The skin looks as though there had never been a mark there. Sasuke looks relieved that it is over and his brother has leaned over giving him a hug. The group crowd closer towards the bed. Kakashi gives a pat on the back of Jiraiya as the Toad sage laughs a hearty laugh. It is from relief as much as it is joy. Tsunade is also given a hug by both Kushina and Mikoto when she suddenly announces that Sasuke can be released from the hospital tomorrow. A smile of relief spreads across Minato's face as he watches the scene before him and yet he thinks.

' _Well this is the good news. Now I need to prepare for what is coming next.'_

Everyone eventually has to leave a couple of hours later. Itachi had to go to Anbu headquarters for a meeting. Kakashi and Naruto have gone down the hall to sit with Takara, who still hasn't awaken. The relief that was felt at seeing his student set free from Orochimaru was over shadowed by the fact that his other student was still laying unresponsive in a coma. It didn't matter that the medical team said that it was her body's way of coping and repairing itself. Kakashi worried anyway. He has been through the same thing himself more than once and it's no joke. He sits at her side and pulls out one of the three copies of the Icha Icha series of books he owns. Naruto goes and sits next to her on the edge of the bed.

While their sons sit with their team mate and friend, Minato and Kushina were walking home. Neither of them said much for a while. Kushina would look over at her husband from time to time and knew that something was wrong and she could just about guess what it was.

' _Fugaku didn't come to see Sasuke. He didn't all week and worse he didn't show today when the mark was being removed. I know this has got to have upset Minato. Maybe I should say something but what?_ '

It turns out that she didn't have to think of anything. Minato never looked at his wife as he spoke. He was carefully scanning around them making sure no one eavesdropped in on them as they went down their block towards their home.

"Kushina, I need you to do something for me."

The seriousness of his tone snapped Kushina to alertness.

"Yes, honey, what's on your mind?"

"I need for you to get Mikoto out of the house tomorrow."

"Okay….may I ask why?"

"Don't repeat what your about to hear. I believe that harm has been determined by Sasuke's father."

"Are you sure? I mean, Fugaku has always been one to worry about his image. He knows that if he lets go and does something nasty to Sasuke. He will face all of the anger of the village and the consequences that will follow."

"He doesn't give a damn anymore. The man has been simmering on a low boil for over a week. You and I both know that any time he gets like this nothing good is going to happen. The longer he stews the worse the outcome will be."

Kushina felt tears beginning to well up.

' _Minato is right. I've been so caught up in how Sasuke was doing that I never really paid much attention to his father. I bet Mikoto isn't thinking about that either.'_

She speaks up again.

"I understand. What do we do once he has been caught trying to harm, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke, will come and live with us from now on. I will not hear any argument about my decision from anyone. We need to protect the boy and since I can't throw his father's ass in jail nor do I want harm to come to Sasuke. This is the only thing I can see that will work. We will keep those two separated."

Kushina wipes at her eyes as she says.

"I don't have a problem and I'm sure that both Mikoto and Itachi won't either. One thing is certain, Naruto will be elated that's for sure. Ya know?"

Minato looks over at his wife and gives her a soft smile.

"Yeah, hon, I know. Then it's settled. Tomorrow when Sasuke is released. I want you to walk with them and once you're all there at the residence. I want you to convince Mikoto to go somewhere with you. It doesn't have to be a long time. Probably twenty minutes will do."

"I can handle that but what about Itachi? Does he have to leave too?"

"Don't worry, Kushina. I will talk to commander Kyoto. He will call for Itachi when we are at the hospital. I'm sure that he can bring Itachi down to Anbu headquarters and stall him there, until the business at hand is done. I don't want Itachi anywhere near there. If things go bad, Itachi may lose it with his father and try to kill him. I don't want any blemish on the young man's record and especially not over that bastard."

"I agree."

Nothing more is said as they come near the end of the block and to their house. Minato made good on his promise that evening to call the commander of Anbu and he agreed to have Itachi come to meet him at his office.

It was ten thirty in the morning on Saturday, August twenty-fifth. The sun was shining brightly and already it was very humid and warm outside. Minato left the house with his wife like they were on a mission. They didn't greet anyone on their way and as soon as they rounded the corner of their block, Minato was on the rooftops. Kushina went forward towards the hospital. They had decided early on that they weren't taking Naruto with them. Neither of them were certain of what would happen and if things went really bad it would be better if, their son wasn't in among the chaos. It was explained to him, that he needed to rest according to doctor's orders. Minato had promised his son that as soon as Sasuke was settled in at home. Naruto would be able to visit him soon after.

When Naruto was told this it made him pause. The argument that was preparing to leave his mouth stopped before it started. This was a strange thing for his father to say. Even Naruto knew that Fugaku didn't like him and wouldn't want him over there. More than this, Naruto could sense that his father was up to something. He wanted to ask but decided not to when his mother gave him that special look of warning she gave him whenever his father wasn't to be questioned on something. So, Naruto watched from the front porch as his parents left without him.

' _I don't know what's going on; but I don't feel right about this at all._ ' He thinks as he turns to go back inside. _'Dad has been weird ever since we went to see Sasuke through on that curse mark removal thing. He was so intent on something else that he never paid much attention to what was going on in the room.'_

Naruto lets out a sigh as the door is pulled open. He walks through and heads for the couch. The internal monologue continues.

' _If I were a betting man, I would have to say that Dad was angry over Sasuke's dad not showing up. This is obviously would be the reason. Sasuke's dad hasn't shown up at all. I know that he isn't crazy about Sasuke either. So why would he come now? I'm sure the old man is pissed because Sasuke got that mark. I can't help but wonder what Sasuke thinks about all of this?'_

Naruto walks over and sits down on the couch and lets his arms rest onto his thighs with both hands dangling over the edges of his knees. He lets his eyes close as his head bows.

' _One thing is certain. There is something very ugly about to happen and if I was older and stronger I would demand that Dad let me go with him and mom. I don't want anything to happen to Sasuke; but I will have to trust Dad on this one. He doesn't want me there for some reason. I don't understand but I trust him.'_

Naruto decides the best way to wait is to play a video game. He hopes that it will take his mind off of the things that he is powerless to stop or help.

At the hospital, Mikoto and Itachi are both there waiting for the paperwork to go through so, that they can take Sasuke home. Kushina walks through the doors alone to find them both at the counter. Sasuke hasn't been brought down stairs yet and the two families greet and mingle until the young man is brought in a wheelchair to them.

"Kushina, where is Minato?" Mikoto asks as she walks up to give her friend a hug.

"Ah, unfortunately he was called to the Tower. You know how it is."

"Yes, I do unfortunately." Mikoto says with a sigh.

Kushina feels a little guilty about having to lie like this to her closest friend. Still, she smoothly adds the next line of a well-rehearsed white lie.

"-But he sends his regards and promises to stop by at your house to check on Sasuke, as soon as whatever business that the advisors have for him is done."

Itachi steps forward and gives Kushina a hug as well and adds.

"Good. We will welcome him and thank him for showing such concern for Sasuke. Your concern and care for us means a lot."

Again, Kushina feels guilty. Mikoto and Itachi are showing genuine care.

"It's not a problem, ya know? Minato is crazy about you guys."

The conversation is interrupted by the sound of an elevator door bell ringing. They all look in the direction of the sound to see, Sasuke, is being wheeled out of the elevator. As soon as they see him they all rush over.

"Hey, little brother, ready to go home?"

"Are you kidding Itachi? I've been ready three days ago."

Itachi laughs as he gives his brother a hug. Mikoto and Kushina are also ready to give him a hug as well and even though he feels self-conscience of receiving affection in public, Sasuke is grateful. He can see that his father has still not shown up.

It is at this time that Commander Kyoto makes his call and Itachi is told to report immediately to him at Anbu headquarters.

"Well that was the commander. It seems that I am needed down at Anbu for something. He promised that it won't take long; but it is something that can't wait either."

Mikoto looks a little confused, but is swift to speak her mind.

"Oh, well okay then honey. We will be waiting for you then."

"Okay mother, I promise to make it quick." Itachi then looks in Kushina's direction and says. Again I thank you Kushina, for coming. It means a lot."

Kushina gives him a smile.

"No problem. We will see you there then."

Itachi gives another hug to Sasuke and then to the two women and leaves.

"Well, if we're ready. Let's go. "Mikoto says as she clasps her hands together.

Kushina is quick to agree.

"Yes, let's go."

"The sooner we leave the better mother. I have had it with this place for now." Sasuke says aloud, but internally something is still nagging at him.

' _I wonder how Takara is doing. I will need to come back and see her as soon as possible. Maybe Kakashi will be here then and I can ask him what is going on with her.'_

The trio leave immediately and start their walk to the Uchiha District. Sasuke walks along quietly as the two women chat the whole way. It isn't until they reach the Uchiha's home that things change. Kushina asks his mother to go with her to the bake shop. They can pick out something special for Sasuke and a cake for the rest of them, as a celebratory treat for his returning home. Mikoto is hesitant at first but Kushina says that the trip is a short one and that there is something of importance that she needed to tell Mikoto.

'Yeah, like why you have hidden Sasuke's mission from his mother.' Kushina's mind upbraids her with.

Reluctantly, Mikoto gives in and goes with her friend to the shop. She tells Sasuke to go on inside that his father is busy at work and wont' be home for lunch today. Sasuke felt that something was a bit off suddenly between the two women, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Therefore, he just went along and did what he was told. He headed on into the house as the women started down the street.

 _ **(Trigger alert)**_

Sasuke remembers entering the house and looking up at the living room clock and seeing the time read twenty minutes past ten. He remembers getting himself a bottle of water and heading for his room. The plan had been to just sit at his desk and do a little reading on some ninjutsu techniques. However plans can change and Sasuke knew that his day had taken a turn for the worst. When he rounded the corner from the kitchen to start walking down the hall way to his room. There before him standing in the hall was his father. His father looked taller than usual and menacing. The old fear was beginning to set in on Sasuke.

' _When the hell did he get here?_ ' He thought. _'I didn't see him when I went into the kitchen. I never even heard him. This can't be good._ ' Sasuke remembered thinking before all hell broke loose.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" The voice rumbled out of Fugaku's throat low and threatening.

The question clearly made Sasuke confused as he answered.

"What do you mean father? I have returned from the mission."

Fugaku snorted in disgust. His shoulders rising and falling with the effort.

"You have never been a worthy child from almost day one. Yet, I kept believing that you would change and become a child of honor to your family name. Instead, I waited in vain. You will never be anywhere near the level of Itachi, my son."

This was getting old to Sasuke. He was tired of being compared; but something in him told him that it wouldn't be wise to mouth off right now. Something wasn't right about his father but he couldn't place it. Instead all he wanted was to go to his room and be left alone.

"Father, I'm sorry but I'm tired and Itachi and mother will be coming in a few minutes. So, if you don't mind I want to rest a little."

Sasuke made to move past his father and Fugaku allowed him until, the child's back was to him. Then he reached out and shoved Sasuke violently to the floor. The force of the shove sent Sasuke sliding a couple of feet. Pain shot through his knees as he had landed on them first before his body straightened out. The bottle of water went flying on ahead of him and landed by his bedroom door. Sasuke's heart began to pound hard and fear was sweeping through within him. The beast behind him let out a roar.

"DAMN YOU! YOU WILL NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"

Sasuke never registered getting up from the floor, but he had and he was now running to the back of the house.

' _If only I can get outside. Then I can run around to the front and out onto the street. Father won't hit me out where others can see us."_

He rushes past his brother's room and then his own. He can hear his father running behind him; but Sasuke doesn't look back. Instead, he sends chakra into his legs to move even faster for the back door. A few more steps and Sasuke can grab the door knob. No sooner has he turned the knob and opened the door that he feels once again a heavy hand pressing into his back and shoving him out the door.

Sasuke doesn't fight the momentum but goes with it by rolling across the floor of the patio. He is on his feet and is now facing his father. Fugaku has come to a halt and is now breathing heavily for some reason. He seems to tower over Sasuke. The deep breathing reminds Sasuke, not of someone being exhausted; but of someone that morphed into an enraged bull. He prepares for a hit from his father but Fugaku, begins yelling instead.

"YOU MAKE ME SICK, SASUKE! NOTHING THAT YOU HAVE EVER DONE HAS PISSED ME OFF AS MUCH AS FINDING OUT THAT YOU GOT OWNED BY OROCHIMARU! YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER. NO, YOU WILL NEVER BE A TRUE UCHIHA. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT TRASH. I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU."

The words stung like they always did that much hadn't changed. However, what surprised Sasuke in that moment was that the fear that had always been there began to die. He felt strangely liberated for the first time. He stood tall in that moment. Despite knowing that his father would probably beat him within an inch of his life, Sasuke spoke his mind without the torment of fear.

"I have tried to be the son you wanted for such a long time, but what you want is a clone of Itachi. You don't want another son just another Itachi. I can't give you what you want and I'm done trying."

Fugaku shifted his weight onto his left foot and raised his right hand extending his index finger to point it at Sasuke.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy. You live here because I allow it. You have a family because I permit you to have one. You live period because I have chosen to let you. Don't think you're above me. I'm the head of this house and of this clan. I alone decide how you live within in."

Sasuke's anger began to burn and without even realizing it. His Sharigan reacted to it. He raised his head to speak to his father and Fugaku saw the boy's Sharigan. He masked his surprise with indifference; but he was taken back by it.

' _When the hell did he gain the Sharigan? This is a farce especially after getting the curse mark.'_

Sasuke let his words come out low and cutting as he says to his father.

"Yours and this clan's high and mighty attitude can go to hell. I don't need you anymore."

Fugaku's rage boils over.

"YOU WILL NOT CONTINUE TO SPEAK TO ME IN THIS MANNER!"

Fugaku swung at Sasuke, but he was expecting it and was able to move back and away from it. The fire burns hotter now as Sasuke has had enough. Nothing but determination shows through the rapidly spinning eyes of the Sharigan. He feels so free right now. He can't explain it, but it feels good. Caution has been thrown to the winds as Sasuke prepares himself for the fight of his life.

' _This is it old man. I will not bow to you anymore. Let's fight and if I die then I die. I'm through with trying to please you and I am through with living in fear of you.'_

Fugaku launches himself at Sasuke, who quickly back flips three times while his father chases after him. On the third flip, Sasuke makes hand signs conveniently concealed from his father's eyes. When he comes out of the rotation and lands on his feet, Sasuke lets loose a barrage of the Phoenix flower jutsu at his father.

 _Meanwhile…._

Minato is moving along the rooftops. He had been stopped once by some of the shinobi that were also using the roofs as a means of travel. Apparently they had something to say to him and had briefly tied him up. However, Minato wasn't in the mood to in being delayed and made the conversation short and was off once again.

' _I knew running through the streets of Konoha wasn't an option, however, I didn't think my own shinobi would do this right now.'_

Minato looks down at his watch and sees that five minutes has been swallowed up by talking with the ninja. He feels the anger grow.

' _Damn it! Fugaku is probably already at the house. MOVE IT, MINATO!'_

A civilian below on the streets looks up and sees his Hokage rushing along the rooftops. Giving a greeting to the Hokage is a natural behavior practiced religiously among all inhabitants of Konoha. So, he is quick to yell a greeting. This in turn causes several other civilians to call out as well, but their Hokage pays them no mind this time. He picks up momentum as he heads for the Uchiha District.

As the Hokage races to confront Fugaku, Sasuke is dodging and at times managing to get a hit on his father here and there. The more times he is successful the more enraged Fugaku becomes. The only reason, Sasuke is able to land a hit at all is because of the man's growing carelessness from rage. His father launches a barrage of punches at Sasuke. Sasuke can counter the hits by swinging his hands in rapid succession to block them.

Fugaku's fists repeatedly hit the palms of a child that isn't supposed to be worth much. Now his anger reaches another level and sensing the rising chakra, Sasuke manages to back flip. He launches his feet up into the air, as his hands touch the ground. The moment they do, Sasuke kicks out with both feet and rams them into his father's unsuspecting face. Fugaku had leaned in to land a punch and was caught off guard by Sasuke's quick thinking. The kick was powered by chakra and it sent Fugaku backwards and on his ass in a hurry. Sasuke is quick to get himself some distance and then with rapid hand signs sends his father another round of the Phoenix flower jutsu. His thoughts now are to end this and get out of here fast.

' _With all the intent in his expression, father is hell bent on killing me. I know it. I can feel it. He wants me to die right now. He's just so enraged that he is fighting sloppy. However, this carelessness of his won't last forever. I need to knock him out and then finish him now. Otherwise, he will get tired of playing around with me and finish me instead._

Fugaku got off the ground and began to dodge the attacks. He is mildly shocked that Sasuke, this worthless, spineless, child has gotten the courage to take him on.

'Does this little bastard really believes that he can beat me? I will show him just how ignorant he is.'

Sasuke begins to run at his father, who prepares himself by taking a defensive stance. Sasuke charges up only to change direction and shoot out away from the man. He comes back at his father from another angle and then another. Fugaku waits patiently and keeps his own Sharigan trained on the boy.

'Any second now and the bastard is going to trip up in his attack and then he's mine.'

Sasuke is ready and mentally prepares for it.

' _Now is the time!'_

He comes forward and goes as if to make a strike at his father's gut but instead launches into the air and swinging around with a round house kick, but Fugaku caught onto Sasuke's intentions the moment he began the spin. The elder Uchiha, is quick to grab Sasuke's ankle and slams the boy down hard to the ground. Sasuke pulls up his arms to block his head from being pummeled as Fugaku shows no mercy and drops down hard onto the boy's chest. He begins to pummel the boy with rage.

"SASUKE, THIS IS IT FOR YOU! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Fugaku hits Sasuke in rapid succession with several body shots and once the boy begins to weakened from the blows. Fugaku is quick to get up and snatching Sasuke up in the process and throws him by his right arm down hard to the ground once more. Sasuke lets out a scream of pain and Fugaku lets out a laugh as he stands over Sasuke and prepares to bring his foot down on his own child's rib cage. Sasuke can only watch with growing sorrow and still anger as the man prepares to bring down his foot.

The foot is raised and as Fugaku starts to bring it swiftly downwards. He is suddenly sent flying over Sasuke much father into the yard by a good seventy feet. When Sasuke looks back to where his father had been standing. He sees Minato standing there instead. For the first time since this ordeal began, Sasuke had tears well up in his eyes. He can't believe that Minato is here.

' _Naruto's father is here. I can't believe it even though he promised that he would look out for us.'_

Minato looks at Sasuke and can already tell that some of Sasuke's ribs are broken. His right arm is lying beside him at a slight angle as well.

' _How can you do this Fugaku? If you didn't want Sasuke, you could have given him to me; but that would be like admitting some kind of failure wouldn't it? Well it doesn't matter now. I'm about to straighten this shit out for you once and for all._ '

He speaks gently to the wounded boy.

"Sasuke, can you still move?"

Sasuke takes a second to try and move his body. His body immediately lets him know that it has seen better days. A yelp of pain causes him to stop briefly. Still, Sasuke tries to move again and is thrilled to know that his body hasn't given up on him. His legs and arms obey his command to move. Relief spreads through him as he answers.

"Yes, sir, I can."

"Good. Then I want you to get out of here. Your mother and Kushina should be heading back from the bakery. Meet up with them. They will take you to the hospital."

Across the yard they both hear Fugaku groan, as he starts to get up from the ground. His mind slowly begins to process what has happened.

' _Damn. Something or someone must've hit me from behind. The hit was strong enough to knock me out for a few seconds.'_

He turns around once he is upright again and sees the reason for his impromptu flight.

' _Minato. I should have known. It doesn't matter now. I will kill him just for interfering with me punishing the brat.'_

Minato looks up and gives an angry expression to his onetime friend. He never takes his eyes off of Fugaku, as he speaks to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you need to go now."

"Yes, sir but please be okay. I don't want him to cause you trouble and I'm not talking about this fight coming either but what happens afterwards."

Minato smiles at those words.

"Thanks, Sasuke. Don't worry the only one that will end up in trouble is your father. Go on now. Everything will be alright. I promise."

Sasuke gets up gingerly and nods before moving away from Minato and the battle that he knows is coming. None of this is his fault; but Sasuke can't help the tears that start down his face. They are as much from pain of heart as it is body. He moves faster now as he heads for the front yard and the gate. He can hear laughter behind him but Sasuke doesn't look back. His thoughts linger on Minato just a moment more.

' _I'm done with you Fugaku. Never again will I call you my father. Minato, please take care. You're the only one in this village that matters so don't get carried away with beating the shit out of him. He isn't worth it.'_

The front gate is now in sight. As he opens the gate, Sasuke feels the pain in his side growing and his shoulder is throbbing. It is then that he makes the split decision to head straight for Naruto's house. He doesn't want his mother and Kushina to fuss and make a scene over him, nor does he want anyone here in the district to see him. Thus, he heads out of the district as fast as his body will allow.

 _ **(End of Trigger)**_

At back of the house, Fugaku prepares to square off with Minato. He walks boldly forward to close some distance between him and his enemy. As he walks, he can't help but laugh at the scene he had just witnessed.

"Unbelievable. You should have seen how you looked just now, Minato. Like some kind of damn hero that has arrived to save the day."

"I don't care what you think about me or anyone else. You're the one that hasn't shown himself much of a father or a husband."

This comment has Fugaku seeing red in a hurry.

"FUCK YOU, MINATO! YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE LECTURING ME. I BET YOU WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A GO WITH MIKOTO WOULDN'T YOU? YOU SON OF A BITCH. AS FOR YOUR BRAT, NARUTO, HE IS A DAMN DISGRACE. FOR SOMEONE WHO IS HOKAGE, YOU HAVEN'T DONE WELL WITH EITHER THAT CHILD NOR THAT BITCH, YOU CALL A WIFE!"

Fugaku launches into a run and heading straight for his leader. This right there would be considered treason. Minato doesn't allow himself to think about it. Instead he rushes off to meet his enemy head-on. The two men clash against each other as each throws an arm up to block the other. They stand glaring into each other eyes for a moment.

"You should learn to mind your own business, Minato. What and how I teach my children is no concern of yours.

With their arms still pressed firmly against each other, Minato responds by shoving Fugaku backwards. The Uchiha clan leader doesn't slide back very far. He spits at Minato in defiance. Minato now answers him.

"I had to be involved, Fugaku. You seemed to have forgotten what being a parent is all about, but I will give you a hint. It takes selflessness to make it work."

Fugaku laughs again out loud.

"I don't think you have a clue then either my friend. From what I have seen over the years you have done a piss poor job of raising that blonde idiot that you so proudly call your son. Then again you can't seem to control your woman either. The bitch needs to learn her place."

Minato launches into a series of kicks swinging around from one leg to the other to keep a barrage of kicks coming at the man he has learned to hate. Fugaku blocks some of the kicks and dodges away from others. Minato makes as if he were going to come around again with another kick and Fugaku grins thinking that he knows what's coming next. He prepares to do a low sweeping kick of his own at Minato's legs. Instead, Minato has disappeared and as Fugaku hurriedly tries to find him. A very hard foot is slammed into his back. Fugaku is once again airborne. He flips while in mid-air and lands on his feet facing his enemy.

A series of rapid hand signs bring forth a barrage of fireballs at Minato. He teleports away before the projectiles can touch him. Once again he charges in so swiftly that, Fugaku can't quite keep up and now Minato is in front of him. A fist is thrown into Fugaku's face. He counters with a jab of his own. The two dance around each other trading blows. Fugaku drops and does a low sweep of his left leg that sends Minato off his feet. The Hokage manages to bring his legs up as his hands swing down and plant themselves on the ground. In rapid succession, Minato kicks Fugaku in the face and arms with his feet. The last kick sends Fugaku off balance and he is forced to back flip away.

Both men pause for a moment to regain their breath. Fugaku reaches up and with the back of his right hand wipes away blood that is oozing down from a busted lower lip. Minato has a cut over his left eye as well. He wipes at it. The glare between the two men is unwavering as they stare each other down. Suddenly the two rush at each other once more. Minato times a jump as, Fugaku approaches him. When Fugaku is in striking distance, Minato launches up into the air for a high jump kick. Fugaku anticipates the move and dodges hard to the right. He hits the ground in a tucked roll and is back on his feet again. However, Minato is faster and launches into another high jump kick. This time he catches the Uchiha and sends him flying once again. Before the Uchiha can even think to right himself and land on his feet. Minato has gotten behind him and sends another kick that sends Fugaku the other direction.

Getting enraged Fugaku swiftly gets his body under control and flips so that he lands once more on his feet. He goes to reach for kunai from his battle pouch and then realizes that he isn't wearing it.

' _Oh, for fucks sake._ ' He thinks as he prepares to launch at his opponent again.

The two men come at each other for the last time. Minato brings a knee up trying to put it in Fugaku's gut; but it gets blocked by his hands. Thinking quickly, Minato then slams his fist again into Fugaku's unprotected jaw breaking it. Fugaku lands a blow to Minato's gut. Minato can feel the man's chakra skid across his own charka network. He is forced to back up and spew blood. Fugaku thinks he has the advantage now and rushes forward to send a punch that would send Minato to the ground and then he would land on his chest and pummel him like he had done to, Sasuke earlier.

Minato, however wasn't done. He has disappeared on Fugaku again. The Uchiha turns sharply around thinking that Minato is behind him. It is only when he hears a faint swooshing sound above him that Fugaku looks up and tries to block as Minato brings his right leg down fast and hard. There is enough chakra infused into the blow to crack Fugaku's left arm. He lands to the ground in a heap holding his arm and letting out a groan. The battle is over. Minato stands over him with contempt in his eyes.

"Fugaku, I wish things between us would have worked out much differently than this. I had at one time a lot of respect for you; but over the years you have shown me that times change and sometimes so does the people that are close to you. In your case, not for the better either."

Fugaku just looks away not wanting to look anymore at the man that he has come to despise. In the distance, both men hear the sound of their wives coming from the front of the house. Both Mikoto and Kushina came running around the corner of the house to see their husbands having just battled. In that moment, Mikoto can only thing of one thing to ask.

'Where is Sasuke?'

Minato turns to look at both women with a look of concern. Kushina, seeing her husband's expression repeats the question with fear in her voice.

"Minato, where is Sasuke?"

"I had told him to meet up with the two of you at the bakery. I take it you haven't seen him?"

"No. We haven't. Where is he?" Mikoto says with fear of her own in her voice."

Minato closes his eyes for a moment before answering.

' _Sasuke must have taken off for my house instead. Naruto, will know what to do.'_

He opens his eyes again and walks over to the women.

"Don't panic, Mikoto. I believe that he has gone to my house. He was wounded and a little dazed. He probably could only think of getting to my house."

 _Meanwhile…._

Naruto has tried and failed miserably to concentrate on a game that, he has been able to beat a thousand times. Try as he might, he could not get his mind to stay on the game. It roamed to Sasuke and then to Takara, who still in a coma. Then he thought of his father and mother and the way they left the house this morning. Both of them so determined over something. His mind wasn't on the game at all. He sighs deeply as the screen shows the words 'GAME OVER' for the tenth time in a row. He is just in the process of putting the game away when there is a hard knock at his front door.

"HOLD ON A SEC, I'M COMING."

Naruto says as he fumbles with getting the game out of the slot.

Another frantic knock follows.

Frustrated with himself and whoever was at the door, Naruto gets up from the floor and heads towards the door yelling.

"OKAY, I'M COMING, I'M COMING ALREADY."

Naruto is now rushing to the door and when he opens it, Sasuke falls forward. Naruto is quick to catch his friend and prevent him face planting on his mother's new carpet.

"Hey, Sasuke are you okay?"

Naruto knows that it is a stupid question but he doesn't know what else to say. Sasuke lets out a groan and tries to get himself turned around, so that he is sitting on the floor. Naruto helps him and as he does he can see the multiple bruises and cuts.

"Sasuke, what the-."

"Naruto, please, I need to get to the hospital. I think I busted my ribs."

"Shit, Sasuke, why the hell did you come here first then? You could have passed out."

Sasuke tries to smile but ends up wincing instead.

"Dobe, just get me to the hospital."

"Yeah, okay, man here we go. "

Naruto begins to lift Sasuke and the moment he does, Sasuke lets out a shout of pain. He looks up into Naruto's eyes and see a look of fear in them. It was the last think he saw before he passed out.


End file.
